Cartas para Julieta
by Leia's diary
Summary: Diez anos han pasado después de la separación de Candy y Terry. La joven rubia vive en La Porte, cerca de la Casa de Pony y trabaja en la clinica del doctor Martin. Sus amigos y Albert, preocupados por ella, elaboran un proyecto para enviarla en Europa para que se cambie las ideas. Tiene que tomar un barco en Nueva York, la ciudad en donde vive Terry...
1. Chapter 1

Cartas para Julieta

Una historia ficticia de Candy Candy inspirada en la "Historia Final" de Kyoko Mizuki

Capítulo 1

(traducción por Anneth White)

Las luces se apagaron y la Señorita Pony apareció en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo en sus manos una enorme torta de fresas, cubierto con crema, en el que resplandecían 26 velas. La familia y los amigos cercanos presentes, sentados alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular que había sido instalada para la ocasión, empezaron a cantar la tradicional canción:

 _Cumpleaños feliz_

 _Cumpleaños feliz_

 _Te deseamos, querida Candy_

 _Que los cumplas feliz._

La anciana mujer depositó la torta en la gran mesa, en frente de Candy, quien la miraba con gran deleite. La luz de las velas danzaba en frente de su bonito rostro, haciéndolo brillar con colores rojizos y azules, los que enfatizaban el brillo de sus ojos.

\- !Vamos!, ¡Sopla fuerte y apágalas todas! – gritó uno de los niños del orfanato, impaciente por tener un trozo de torta en su plato.

La joven se levantó sonriendo. Señaló a Annie para que la acompañara en esta tarea ¿Acaso no habían sido encontradas el mismo día en las afueras de la Casa de Pony? Además, se había decidido que aquel día en que habían sido encontradas, sería el día en que se celebraría el cumpleaños de las dos. Día que Candy había mantenido, pero que los padres de Annie habían decidido cambiar después de su adopción, adelantándolo seis meses, para establecer de manera más específica su edad, y para, ciertamente, diferenciarla de su hermana de corazón.

Desde entonces Annie celebraba su cumpleaños en noviembre, pero en su interior mantenía la celebración el mismo día de Candy. Por esto, sin dudarlo, acompañó a su amiga en la cabecera de la mesa. Inclinándose sobre la torta, apoyadas sobre sus manos, tomaron bastante aire y soplaron, ayudadas discretamente por los niños que las rodeaban. Las velas se apagaron en unos pocos segundos, bajo el aplauso de todos los invitados. Una leve nube de humo, con el olor característico de la cera derretida, que conocía muy bien y tanto le agradaba, envolvió a Candy, lo que le hizo recordar otros momentos tranquilos y agradables: las noches de navidad, los cirios de la Hermana María en la capilla, las luces íntimas de las velas cuando tomaba un buen baño y por supuesto las velas de las tortas de cumpleaños.

La luz se volvió a encender y la atmósfera festiva que había prevalecido durante toda la celebración se reanimó. El clima era muy agradable aquel miércoles 7 de mayo de 1924, tan agradable que se había decidido cenar en el jardín. Las rosas de Anthony, que Candy había trasplantado en el entorno algunos años atrás, exhalaban su perfume delicado, dispersado por una brisa suave que se colaba alegremente entre los invitados. Invisibles en la hierba, se podían escuchar los grillos cantando, los que presagiaban la llegada de un verano caluroso.

Candy llevaba ya varios años viviendo en el Hogar de Pony. El doctor Martin, con quien había trabajado en Chicago, había abierto una clínica en "La Porte", una pequeña ciudad de 15.000 habitantes, localizado a unos cuantos kilómetros del orfanato. Desde que habían terminado los trabajos de ampliación en él, generosamente financiados por Albert, el número de niños había aumentado, y como consecuencia también el número de pequeños enfermos. Al ver las dificultades que enfrentaban la señorita Pony y la Hermana María para cuidar a todo este pequeño mundo de personas, Candy había tenido la idea de proponerle al doctor Martin de que se instalara en los alrededores. Sin ningún remordimiento, ella abandonó su trabajo como enfermera en Chicago, para convertirse en la asistente del doctor Martin en "La Porte". La vida diaria de las zonas rurales había triunfado sobre sus hábitos citadinos.

Annie siempre se preguntaba, cómo podía vivir tan fácilmente sin la excitación que se vivía en la ciudad, con el ruido, la gente, sus edificios que casi rozaban el cielo, sus boutiques de moda y sus exquisitos restaurantes. Candy le respondía que a ella le gustaba la ciudad, pero la paz del campo le agradaba más, pues se sentía más confortable, y porque era la única forma que tenía para renacer. Ella sabía que tenía que sacrificar el vivir cerca de algunas personas que tanto amaba, pero esa noche, se sentía completa por primera vez, después de muchos años. Para celebrar su cumpleaños, había podido reunir a todas las personas que más atesoraba en su corazón: Annie y Archie, y aún Patty, quien había venido especialmente para celebrar este feliz día. Ella era profesora de literatura inglesa en uno de los colegios más distinguidos de Nueva York, y había tenido que negociar firmemente con el Director, el ausentarse por dos días de las clases regulares, sin que fuera un día feriado en el colegio. No le pagarían estos dos días, pero eso no era importante para Patty, aún si representara una baja considerable de su salario. Ella se sentía muy feliz por haber sorprendido a Candy con su visita...

Candy resplandecía de felicidad. Tener a todos sus amigos reunidos en el orfanato era el mejor de los regalos. Mientras estaba entretenida cortando y entregando los trozos de torta, la Hermana María se acercó sosteniendo una canastilla llena de papeles y pequeñas cajas multicolores. La joven se apresuró a servir a todo el mundo, para empezar a abrir sus regalos. Comenzó con los regalos de los niños: dibujos, pequeñas esculturas de arcilla, collares, brazaletes de flores, regalos que ella guardaría más tarde con mucho cariño. Le agradeció a cada uno de ellos, apretando sus redondas mejillas entre sus manos y cubriéndolos con besos sonoros.

Finalmente abrió los dos últimos regalos que le quedaban en el fondo de la canastilla. Uno era un perfume Violeta de Toulouse, con una fragancia fabricada en dicha ciudad de ladrillos rosa del sur-oeste de Francia. Una breve y afectuosa nota de la Hermana María y de la señorita Pony acompañaba el regalo. Candy agradeció grandemente este regalo, pero no pudo evitar el recriminarles por haber gastado en algo tan costoso. Emocionada, abrió el frasco, y la fresca esencia a flores se apoderó de su ser, una esencia sofisticada y refinada que la cautivó inmediatamente. Con la yema de sus dedos capturó algunas gotas y las pasó por su cuello, encantada por el aroma que envolvía su piel, tapando posteriormente el frasco y devolviéndolo a su estuche con cuidado.

Aún quedaba un último regalo, de aspecto extraño. No era una caja recubierta de papel plateado, ni anudada con lazos. Era un sencillo sobre de tamaño medio, con un cierto espesor. Intrigada, Candy rasgó un lado del sobre y extrajo de este una serie de documentos: una reserva para el primero de julio, para el barco "Le France", en primera clase, que tenía como destino Nueva York - Le Havre, además un boleto del Express-Oriente, el tren que se dirigía a Venecia, Italia. Ella dirigió sus ojos atónitos hacia sus amigos, quienes la observaban con una expresión de satisfacción.

\- ¿Pero, qué es esto? !Pero, es demasiado!... De verdad, yo – titubeó, buscando una explicación en la mirada de los invitados. Albert se inclinó e intervino con su voz cálida y segura:

\- Querida Candy, pensamos que trabajas demasiado y una pequeña estadía en Italia sería bueno para ti.

\- Pero, no puedo - exclamó Candy, sacudiendo la cabeza - No puedo dejar la clínica de esa manera !Me necesitan!

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, he llegado a un acuerdo con el doctor Martin, y tienes seis semanas de vacaciones.

\- ¿Seis semanas?

Los hombros de Albert se sacudían por la risa.

\- ¡Vamos, Candy! Las necesitarás si quieres aprovechar de los alrededores. ¡Tan solo llegar a tu destino te tomará dos días!...

Él sabía que su joven protegida reaccionaría negativamente. Así que había planeado todo para neutralizar su posible rechazo. Como sea, había decidido omitir voluntariamente que había tomado la decisión de enviarla lejos de La Porte, preocupado en gran parte por la cara sombría que venía mostrando hacía algunos meses.

Esto también había preocupado a sus familiares y personas cercanas. A este respecto, Annie se había sincerado con Albert, un domingo por la tarde, unas semanas atrás, cuando vino a visitarla a la suntuosa residencia secundaria, que ella y su marido poseían, ubicada a medio-camino entre La Porte y el Hogar de Pony. Ellos tenían por costumbre pasar allí los fines de semana, lo que permitía a Annie velar discretamente de su amiga, quien era una invitada habitual. Esta era una vieja construcción que había conservado toda su prestancia. Al llegar, a Albert se le había encogido el corazón con el recuerdo de las veces que había visitado con su hermana dicha casa, cuando eran niños. Su dulce hermana mayor, quien partió siendo tan joven, dejando al pobre Anthony tan solo y tan solitario... En retrospectiva, lamentaba no haber estado más tiempo presente para él. Tendría que haber dejado de huir de sus obligaciones familiares, renunciando a su vida de vagabundo en ese momento. Pero Anthony parecía tan feliz con sus primos que se había sentido confiado, y había continuado observándolos desde lejos. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar el funesto destino que le esperaba.

\- Pensé que Candy estaría aquí - había comentado, aceptando amablemente la taza de té que la joven esposa Cornwell le ofrecía.

\- Así se suponía - había contestado ella con un suspiro, sentándose en frente de él, en un confortable sillón de piel, oscuro - Pero canceló a último minuto su visita, bajo el pretexto de un trabajo urgente que debía hacer.

\- Toma su trabajo demasiado en serio. Es muy loable pero...

\- Pero matarse trabajando no le ayudará a borrar las ideas sombrías que atormentan su mente - ella le había interrumpido, buscando aprobación en su mirada.

Albert devolvió la taza a la pequeña mesa que tenía en frente de él, y dirigió la mirada directamente a los ojos de su joven anfitriona.

\- Creo que compartimos la misma opinión en cuanto a Candy y en cuanto al origen de sus tormentos...

Annie se levantó en un rápido impulso, llevando la mano a su corazón.

\- !Oh Albert! ¡Me siento tan aliviada al saber que usted piensa lo mismo que yo! Muchas veces he intentado hablar de esté tema con Archie, pero se vuelve incontrolable cuando se trata de... !de Terry! Aún delante de usted tengo dificultad para pronunciar su nombre, pues el tema se ha vuelto demasiado sensible. En ese aspecto, Candy tampoco ha facilitado las cosas. En todos estos años la he visto mostrando una gran felicidad, que algunas veces he encontrado excesiva, una alegría que esconde un gran desconsuelo, que ella misma se rehúsa a enfrentar.

Son innumerables los encantadores pretendientes que le han sido presentados y que ha rechazado. Sin embargo, había guardado algo de esperanza con ese joven doctor que tuvo éxito en tener una tercera cita con ella, pero él mismo me confesó que estuvo peleando contra un fantasma, cuya identidad desconocía, pero que con su presencia invadía el ambiente, imposibilitándolo para construir algo serio con ella. Posteriormente, yo creí que con la noticia de la muerte de Susana Marlowe, podría ver la vida con mayor optimismo. Pensé que correría a los brazos de Terry. Pero al contrario, se contentó con recibir esta noticia con una extraña indiferencia. No pronunció una sola palabra sobre él, pero se apresuró para lamentarse por esta chica que arruinó sus vidas. ¡Hay momentos en los cuales no la puedo entender! Encuentra excusas para todo el mundo.

¡Incluso para sus peores enemigos!

\- En efecto, la indulgencia de Candy, en lugar de ser una cualidad, puede convertirse en su más grande defecto – respondió Albert, riéndose algo divertido al descubrir esta faceta desconocida de su interlocutora. La indignación sonrojaba sus mejillas y exaltaba el tono de su voz, que normalmente era neutro. ¿Alguna vez ella se enojaba? La situación que exhibía Candy realmente alteraba su corazón, y el patriarca de la familia Andrew se sentía internamente satisfecho. Era bueno saber que su hija adoptiva podía contar con una amiga tan fiel y devota.

\- Ha mantenido su tristeza en silencio y en privado, todos estos años – continuó Annie, después de dar un suspiro – rechazando una felicidad que podría haber llegado, como una viuda que ha perdido las ganas de vivir. Todos estos años dedicados enteramente a su trabajo, a sus pacientes, como si ellos fueran los únicos merecedores de ser cuidados. Me he convencido de que ella no se cree digna de ser feliz, que no es merecedora de esa condición.

\- ¿Quién podría reprocharle el creer eso? Ha perdido a cada persona que ha querido... Eso no le favorece en su autoestima...

\- !Ella es muy combativa para los otros! ¿Por qué no lo es así con ella misma?

\- Simplemente por lo que hemos mencionado. Ella no quiere sufrir más. Tener algún gesto hacia Terry significaría tener el riesgo de salir de nuevo lastimada.

\- ¿Pero, y qué pasa entonces con él? ¿Por qué no le ha escrito aún, después de todo este tiempo? Ha pasado más de un año desde la muerte de Susana, y no ha dado señales de vida, ¡maldita sea! Cada día veo a Candy hundiéndose más en el duelo, y creo que es a causa de él. Creo que mantenía la esperanza de que él la contactara, y su silencio está destruyéndola de a poco, cada día que pasa.

\- Desgraciadamente, me temo que él no le va a dar ninguna señal de vida. Estos dos seres son muy similares: uno está convencido de acarrear desgracias mientras que el otro piensa que no merece ser feliz. Aun cuando se construyera un puente delante de ellos, ninguno daría un paso para acercarse...

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? - preguntó con angustia, mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Vamos a dejar las cosas así, sin hacer nada y dejando que sea infeliz toda su vida?

\- !Por supuesto que, no! – Había contestado Albert, estirando sus largas piernas, y con una misteriosa sonrisa esbozándose en sus labios – Ciertamente no, mi querida amiga, creo que ha llegado el momento de actuar por el bien de nuestra querida Candy.

\- !Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo! – Había ella exclamado, moviéndose en su sillón, apretando sus manos – Dígame, ¿Cómo debemos proceder o qué debemos hacer?

\- Debo confesarte que he estado pensando en este asunto desde hace algún tiempo y tengo una idea. Tengo aun que precisar algunos detalles, pero tengo una sorpresa guardada para ella...

\- Creo que los dos no seremos suficientes, ¡Estoy muy deseoso de empezar con este plan!

\- Y apuesto que Patty no se rehusará a esta iniciativa tampoco, Qué piensas? ¿No vive ella en Nueva-York? – preguntó con toque de ironía en la voz. Aún no había terminado la frase cuando Annie se precipitó al teléfono para solicitar a la operadora la comunicara con su amiga Patty.

* * *

Candy miraba los boletos con cautela. Ir de nuevo a Europa, después todos esos años, le parecía ilógico e inapropiado. La gente la necesitaba más allí, y mucho más que para estar recorriendo lugares desconocidos.

\- !Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar!... – ella persistía en su testarudez.

\- Creo que es demasiado tarde para rehusar – dijo Patty, acercándose. Sus ojos sonrientes bajo sus gruesos lentes – ¡Porque también he reservado mis boletos para este viaje! No puedes abandonarme, ¿verdad?

\- Tu... Tú quieres decir que ¿vamos a viajar juntas?

\- ¡Sí! Siempre he soñado con visitar Italia y... nosotros pensamos que tú serías una buena compañía.

\- !Esto parece una verdadera conspiración! – bromeó Candy, aun sorprendida por lo que le ofrecían.

\- En efecto, un verdadero complot en el cual hemos alegremente participado – dijo Annie, tomándola afectuosamente de la mano – Será muy bueno para ti explorar nuevos escenarios.

\- Pero hermana María, señorita Pony, ¿están seguras de que...? – preguntó, girándose hacia sus queridas madres.

\- Si tengo que hacerlo, ¡Yo misma te haré subir en ese tren para Nueva York! – la interrumpió la religiosa, frunciendo el ceño – Deja de preocuparte por nosotros y también por la clínica. Nos hemos organizado apropiadamente.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Puedes ser muy testaruda a veces! – dijo la hermana, visiblemente irritada – No quiero oír más "peros" o cualquier otra cosa. ¡Te iras a Europa y nos enviaras bonitas postales desde allá!

El tono severo empleado por la monja cortó de raíz las últimas tentativas de rechazo de la joven enfermera. Ella encogió sus hombros, extendió sus brazos y dirigió las palmas de las manos hacia el cielo, en señal de capitulación.

\- ¡Bueno!, ¡Pero ellas podrían llegar después de mi retorno! – rió ella – !Sin embargo prometo que les enviaré una de todos los lugares!

\- ! Por fin has tomado una sabia decisión! – exclamó la Señorita Pony, suspirando de alivio – !Me siento tan feliz por ti, niña mía! !Que suerte tienes de hacer un viaje tan bello!

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Tengo suerte de tener amigos tan generosos. Además me encanta saber que Patty me acompañará – contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Luego, se giró hacia Annie:

\- ¿Y tú, Annie? ¿No te gustaría ir a Italia? ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?

\- Para decirte la verdad... – tartamudeó ella con una mirada cómplice a su esposo – Estaba planeado desde un comienzo ... hasta que...

\- ¡Hasta que nos enteremos que vamos a ser padres!... – la interrumpió orgullosamente Archie, sacando pecho y acariciando cariñosamente la espalda de su esposa.

\- ¿Un bebé? – exclamó Candy, estupefacta – ¿Van a tener un bebé?

\- Sí, así es – dijo Annie, sonrojándose, y poniéndose delicadamente la mano sobre su ligeramente redondo vientre – tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, y como podrán imaginar no puedo arriesgarme a hacer un viaje demasiado largo...

\- ¡No importa! ¡Oh, Annie! ¡Vas a tener un bebé! – no cesaba de repetir la joven rubia – ¡Voy a ser tía!

\- ¡Qué maravillosa noticia! – exclamaron en coro la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony, al borde de las lágrimas

– ¡Pero, ven sentarte! ¡No debes cansarte! – añadió la vieja mujer, precipitándose para acercarle una silla.

\- ¡Oh, No es una enfermedad! – dijo Annie, riendo – Creo que nunca me he sentido de mejor forma. Lo que me permite decirte, mi querida Candy, que tendré bastantes fuerzas para llevarte conmigo de compras. ¡Debes cambiar tu guardarropa! ¡Una señorita de tu condición social no debe partir con nada más que un overol y un vestido viejo de diez años! Las Europeas son tan elegantes que te rechazarían en la frontera!

\- ¡Es verdad! He olvidado el día en el que pudimos admirar a Candy con una ropa distinta de su uniforme de enfermera o de pantalón – comentó Archie de manera sarcástica.

\- Debió ser el día de nuestra boda, mi amor... No podía vestirse de otra forma por ser la dama de honor...

Los invitados soltaron la risa y Albert puso su mano con actitud compasiva sobre los hombros de su hija adoptiva. El antiguo vagabundo, quien solía dormir a pierna suelta con animales salvajes, podía fácilmente entender el poco ánimo que ella manifestaba por ese tipo de futilidades. ¿Qué podría ella hacer con vestidos bonitos en el orfanato o en la clínica, los que podrían ensuciarse o dañarse? ¿Cómo podría trabajar confortablemente, utilizando un sombrero y con tacones? Desde luego, la gente de la ciudad olvidaba todo sentido común cuando se trataba de establecer prioridades. No obstante, admitía que evolucionar en la alta sociedad necesitaba el cumplir con ciertos códigos de etiqueta, los que podía permitirse obviar al vivir alejada en el campo. ¿No seguía Albert esas reglas de manera obligada? Ella admitía que los trajes le sentaban muy bien, y que no podía reprocharle el haberse quitado su chaquete gastada de aventurero.

¡Vencida!, dijo a sus amigos, fingiendo cierta contrariedad:

\- ¡Basta, de burlas ya! – hizo un gesto, agitando una servilleta blanca para manifestar su rendición – He entendido el mensaje. ¡Bueno! Iré a la ciudad contigo Annie, y tú podrás jugar a las muñecas conmigo.

\- ¡Con mucho gusto! ¡Estoy ansiosa por divertirme contigo! – Exclamó su amiga, llevando sus gráciles manos a su corazón, mientras brincaba como un pajarito – ¿Qué te parece ir a Chicago este fin de semana? Conozco una tienda que acaba de recibir las últimas creaciones francesas: Mariano Fortuny, Paul Poiret, Chanel... ¡Unas verdaderas maravillas!

\- ¡Pues, tu no pierdes tiempo! – dijo Candy, riendo al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga – Si me prometes que regresaré antes del lunes, acepto hacer el esfuerzo...

\- ¡No lo lamentarás! Nuestro chofer vendrá por ti el viernes en la tarde, después de tu trabajo. ¡Trata de estar lista!

\- ¡Sí mi general! – se burló Candy, chasqueando sus tacones y llevando la mano en saludo militar. Annie se reía, alzando los ojos hacia el cielo, mientras que Candy, incapaz de mantener el sonido de su estómago, se dirigió hacia la mesa:

\- ¿Me permiten que pruebe esta deliciosa torta que está haciéndome ojitos desde hace un buen rato?

\- ¡Claro! – opinó Annie, sonriendo – Solo una porción. No quisiera tener que hacer ajustes a tu ropa antes de que partas.

Candy se encogió de hombros, riéndose tontamente, y engulló el trozo de pastel que estaba en su plato. Las emociones de la noche aparentemente no le habían cortado el apetito, tanto así que la incorregible golosa se arregló para disimular una parte adicional en su servilleta, para tenerlo como un refrigerio nocturno... Patty observó de reojo su pequeño juego y lo disfrutó interiormente. Estas vacaciones con Candy prometían ser originales, por un lado por la personalidad de su amiga, pero también por la sorpresa que le tenían reservada...

* * *

Patty echó un vistazo a su despertador, levemente iluminado por los rayos de luna, que se filtraban a través de las gruesas cortinas de la habitación. Fue capaz de distinguir lo avanzada de la noche y suspiró, contrariada. Había tratado de dormir desde hacía dos horas sin éxito. Pero, ¿Cómo podría dormir en aquellas condiciones, con Candy durmiendo en la cama contigua a la suya, sabiendo lo que le ocultaba desde su llegada? Ella podía escuchar su apacible respiración y se preguntaba por la centésima vez si podría correr el riesgo de decirle lo que sabía. De la manera más discreta posible, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y revisó que su contenido todavía estuviera allí, y la cerró de nuevo silenciosamente. Siendo incapaz de quedarse en la cama por más tiempo, caminó por el largo corredor, que separaba las habitaciones de la sala, y empujó la puerta de la cocina. Aunque los restos que habían quedado de la comida habían sido bien almacenados, todavía quedaba el buen olor de la cena de aniversario. En ese momento, Patty entendió por qué Candy solía tener tan buen apetito. La comida era exquisita en el Hogar de Pony y era muy diferente a la del comedor del Colegio Nightingale Bramford, ubicado en el lado Este del barrio elegante de Manhattan, en el cual enseñaba a las jóvenes de distinguidas familias. Ella tampoco era una buena cocinera, lo que lamentaba cada vez que regresaba a su pequeño departamento. Hasta el año anterior era su abuela quien solía cocinar ricas comidas para ella, pero desde que falleció, su comida se limitaba a una muy limitada variedad de latas de conserva. Empezó a pensar que era tiempo de aprender algunas recetas culinarias, si no se quería morir de hambre. La pérdida de su abuela la había desestabilizado de manera particular, y la hacía sentir de nuevo muy frágil. Ella representaba su único apoyo emocional, que le había permitido mantener la cabeza en su sitio, después de la muerte de Stair. Ella había sido el ancla que había evitado que se fuera a la deriva. No podía esperar nada de sus padres, quienes nunca le demostraron gran interés. Ella ni siquiera sabía en dónde vivían exactamente. Por esto es que tenía grandes esperanzas de su viaje a Europa con Candy. ¿Quién más que ella, después de todo lo que había sufrido, podía entender la desazón interna que la atormentaba, sus dudas y temores y ese infinito dolor que no le daba ningún descanso? Ella sentía el vivo deseo de ayudarse a sí misma y de dar la vuelta a la página. ¿Y qué pasaba con su amiga? ¿Qué pasaría cuando compartiera con ella lo que sabía?

Enfrascada en sus pensamientos, solo perturbada por el péndulo del reloj de pie, que señalaba los segundos en una cadencia regular, llenó con agua el hervidor de aluminio que puso sobre la estufa de carbón. Luego, agregó el agua hirviendo a la tetera y añadió unas hojas de té, y esperó a que la infusión estuviera lista. Al cabo de unos minutos, llenó un gran tazón con la bebida caliente y se acercó a la ventana con él en la mano. La luna, casi llena, cubría el jardín de un resplandor azulado que le daba un aire de cuentos fantásticos. Girando la cabeza, en frente de la chimenea vio una manta en la mecedora de la señorita Pony, con la que se cubrió los hombros. Fuera el aire estaba fresco pero era soportable. Cubierta por la manta y con las manos calientes por la taza de té, se sentó en una de las sillas del jardín y elevó sus ojos hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas. Suspiró de nuevo, para tratar de alejar esa sensación oprimente que le atormentaba desde su llegada, y se puso a pensar de nuevo en las razones que la ponían en este estado de angustia...

Cuando Annie y Albert la llamaron algunas semanas antes, para comentarle la misión que le encomendaban, no podía imaginar las dificultades que encontraría. Por supuesto, le encantaba la idea de participar en un proyecto para reunir a Candy y al hombre que amaba, pero no sospechaba la responsabilidad que eso constituía. Al comienzo, solo había considerado la felicidad de Candy, pero ahora que estaba con ella, observándola en su pequeño universo en el cual había construido una fortaleza inexpugnable, se preguntaba si habían tomado una buena decisión.

Se podía ver a ella misma, tomando su pluma fuente más bonita y escribiendo una carta a Terry, cuyo contenido se mantenía imborrable en su memoria, debido a los múltiples borradores que había escrito, antes de enviarle la versión que consideraba correcta, a pesar de algunas incertidumbres, y el temor de que terminara en la basura. Después de muchas hojas de borrador que cubrían el suelo, eligió llegar al corazón del problema. Conociendo al individuo, sospechaba que su prosa no atraería su atención, sino el mensaje que quería transmitirle:

 _Terrence Graham Grandchester,_

 _Compañía teatral Sratford_

 _10 West 45th St. Broadway_

 _Nueva York_

 _Nueva York, 12 de marzo 1924,_

 _Estimado Terry,_

 _Debe ser una gran sorpresa para ti el recibir esta carta de mi parte. Te confieso que yo misma estoy sorprendida, pero hace cierto tiempo que he deseado contactarte. Aprovechando que recientemente terminaste tu gira teatral y que estás en Nueva York, deseo preguntarte algo personal y profesional, y a lo que espero puedas acceder._

 _He estado enseñando, por varios años, literatura inglesa en el colegio Nightingale-Bramford, y en el marco del programa sobre grandes autores británicos, me interesé profundamente en descubrir las obras de Shakespeare a mis jóvenes alumnas. La tarea es bastante difícil, considerando su edad complicada, en el que los clásicos de la literatura las asusta más que seducirlas. Es por esto que pensé que tú, siendo el gran actor shakesperiano que eres, pudieras ayudarme en el arte de familiarizar a estas señoritas con su mundo y de atraerlas a caminos más virtuosos. No dudo de tu talento, de tu encanto, ni de tu aptitud para revelar las riquezas de este autor. Eres el único capaz de conseguir esta proeza. Así como conseguías cautivar a todos los asistentes del Colegio San Pablo. Seguramente será un juego de niños para ti en frente de estas inocentes y jóvenes niñas._

 _Es inútil decirte que cuento realmente contigo para este puntilloso asunto._

 _Terry, en recuerdo de los tiempos pasados._

 _Un saludo afectuoso,_

 _Patty_

 _Patricia O'Brien_

 _Departamento de Literatura Inglesa_

 _Nightingale-Bamford School_

 _20 East 92nd Street_

 _Nueva York, NY 10128_

Orando al cielo para haber sido convincente, había puesto en el correo la carta el mismo día y esperado, sin gran convicción, una señal del rebelde aristócrata. Dos semanas pasaron sin que recibiese la menor noticia de su parte, tanto que llegó a convencerse de que había fallado en su misión, hasta que durante una tarde, mientras estaba en su trabajo, una llamada telefónica casi la dejó en shock y paralizó su cuerpo. Al otro lado del teléfono, reía sarcásticamente una voz familiar que no había oído en muchos años; una voz que había ganado madurez y era más grave, pero que ella reconocía sin ningún equívoco.

\- Entonces, cuatro ojos, ¿parece que necesitas de mi ayuda?

Fin del capítulo uno


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

En el momento en que Patty pujo la puerta del oficio del director de la Nightingale-Bamford School, un desagradable estremecimiento le recorrió el espinazo. A pesar de los años, se había quedado interiormente la misma alumna aterrorizada en presencia de Terry, y las burlas suyas con que había sido objeto se quedaban arraigadas en su memoria. Los intercambios telefónicos que ellos habían tenido durante las últimas semanas habían confirmado sus temores. Ello no había cambiado : arrogante, sarcástico y burlón, con esta incorregible necesidad de dirigirse a ella usando apodos tan estúpidos como hirientes. Ella se había siempre interrogado sobre el poder de seducción que ello tenia sobre Candy, poder que la dejaba dubitativa tan lo encontraba insoportable. Varias veces, ello le había fallado al ultimo momento, y ella había sido al punto de renunciar a su proyecto tan ello le demostraba poco de buena voluntad. Tenia la impresión que ello quería hacerla pagar esta idea descabellada que ella había tenido de remover el pasado, y le lo había demostrado claramente ! Pero, ella había resistido, y finalmente, había conseguido a ponerse de acuerdo con él sobre una fecha muy precisa, hacia el fin del mes de abril.

Ahora, mientras que las horas desfilaban y que las quince al reloj estaban a punto de sonar, la angustia torturaba su estomago, non por el temor que ello no venga a su cita, pero al contrario, por miedo que esté bien presente. La responsabilidad que le incumbía pesaba sobre sus hombros como una pesada carga porque ella temía sobre todo de fracasar en la tarea que se le había sido atribuida tanto mas cuanto era de una timidez enfermiza y desprovista de toda confianza en ella. Sin embargo, había hecho un gran paso por conseguir en hacerle venir hasta la escuela. Pero el mas duro todavía quedaba por hacer...

Tomo una profunda inspiración y entro en la sala. Henry Wragg, el director, se levanto al verla, rodeo su escritorio, y se fue a su encuentro.

Ah, estimada Patricia, usted ahí está ! Acérquese por favor para que le presente el señor Graham...

El amplio sillón que le daba la espalda movió chirriando y una silueta elegante surgió de ello. Terry estaba delante de ella con su mirada acero a través de sus mechas morenas que había acortado un poco. Era vestido de un elegante traje de tweed claro y tenia un canotier que puso en equilibrio sobre el respaldo del sillón. Le dio la mano, una sonrisa disimulada.

Señorita O'Brien, encantado de verla de nuevo después de todo este tiempo...

Patty, licuada, contesto con una mano holgazana. Tenia que recobrarse a todo coste ! Ignorando la emoción que sonrosaba sus mejillas, afronto el enemigo, esta vez, con una voz mas firma.

Señor Graham, el placer es mutuo...

Ustedes... Ustedes se conocen ? - pidió el director, abriendo de sorpresa, los ojos como platos.

Hemos estudiado en el mismo colegio en Inglaterra – contesto Terry, encantado de la turbación que veía nacer en Patty.

En efecto. Teníamos también unos amigos en común... - ella anadio con una inesperada malicia.

Herido por la indirecta, la sonrisa burlona se desvaneció y dejo el lugar a la interrogación. Visiblemente, Patty quería otra cosa de él. Lo que ello no sospechaba desde el principio empezaba a verificarse y tenia mucho la intención de obtener una explicación, aunque tenga que arrancarla de fuerza !

Qué calladita, es usted, señorita O'Brien ! - reí tontamente el director – Usted no me había dicho que era amiga con el señor Graham ! Entiendo ahora la facilidad con la cual usted consiguió a convencer de participar a nuestra pequeña conferencia sobre Shakespeare.

Facilidad ? Es mas fácil de decir que de hacer ! - se dijo Patty, recordándose la paciencia que había tenido que demostrar para no rendirse y no abandonar todo. Luego, dirigiéndose hacia Terry, ella contesto :

El señor Graham ha inmediatamente aceptado nuestra invitación y le agradezco mucho por eso. Qué no hubiera ello hecho por una antigua amiga de colegio ?...

Entendiendo la perfidia de la insinuación, el joven lanzo una mirada negra a la joven profesora, presionando tan fuertemente el respaldo de su sillón que las articulaciones de sus dedos perdieron todo color. El sombrero, desequilibrado, paso bajo el escritorio en la indiferencia mutua.

Por eso, le agradezco una vez mas ! - dijo el director regocijándose de contentamente - Es bueno de ver que grandes actores toman plazer todavía de compartir su pasión con los miseros mortales que somos.

Por favor – contesto Terry, simulando la modestia – Patricia me lo pidió con tanto cariño que no pude negárselo...

Patty levanto los ojos hacia el cielo, suspirando. Definitivamente, le ponía los nervios punta ! Qué entonces podía Candy encontrar en él ? Era tan exasperante ! Recordaba sus disputas memorables y se preguntaba todavía como habían podido enamorarse el uno el otro. Se acordaba entonces que solo había necesitado que su frente y él de Alistair se entrechoquen y que pierdan sus gafas para que la flecha de Cupido les traspase. Podía el amor ser tan sencillo como eso ?... También se acordó de la indulgencia que el torpe inventor había siempre tenido por Terry y de esta frase que había un día pronunciado a su respecto mientras que Archibald estaba eructando en cuanto a su persona.

Te estas equivocando. Ello merece de ser mejor conocido... No es tan malo que lo crees...

Patty meneo la cabeza discretamente para hacer huir la lagrimas que estaban bordando sus ojos color de otoño y se dijo que si su Alistair era capaz de tanta comprensión, ella pudiera bien hacer un pequeño esfuerzo en su torno. Finalmente, pretextando la hora adelantada, termino la atmósfera ambiente que se volvía mas y mas pesada.

Terry, estas listo para lanzarte en el foso a leones ?

Mas que nunca, querida !

Entonces, por favor !... - hizo Henry Wragg al abrirle la puerta – Usted primero...

Los tres salieron del oficio, tomaron una escalera que llevaba al bajo, en un patio rodeado por una galería bordeada de colonas de piedras finamente esculpidas. Era un claustro, visiblemente de época románica, seguramente un vestigio de un viaje en Europa de un riquísimo benefactor de la escuela. Terry arqueo un ceja desaprobadora, al atravesar el recinto, afligido por este pillaje. Quien había podido dejar ir una tal riqueza artística y cultural ? Quien aquí estaba ya interesado por la historia de este lugar, de su razón de ser ? Antes, lugar de contemplación y de oración, solo era ahora un sencillo lugar de pasaje sobre el cual se ponía una mirada cubriendo de indiferencia y de ignorancia. Una pintada sobre el pilar, representando un corazón con unas iniciales, acabó de consternarle y fue con un gran suspiro de decepción que cogió la esquina opuesta de la galería, en dirección de un largo y oscuro corredor.

Es interminable ! - ello se dijo, su mal humor aumentando cada vez más.

Solo el ruido de sus pasos resonaba en el suelo de pavimentos de terracota y este silencio pesando acentuaba su malestar. El joven actor realizó que era la primera vez que venia de nuevo en un colegio desde su departe de San Paulo, casi diez anos antes. Con Patty a su lado quien no decía nada, tenia la impresión de encontrarse de nuevo de repente sumergido en un pasado que no era tan lejano. Ruidos, olores empezaban a resurgir. Una puerta se abrió a su derecha al momento en que pasaban y ello se estremeció, creyendo un segundo que estaba surgiendo la madre superiora. Pero, solo era el contable de la escuela, cargado con libros de cuentas, quien les saludo sin mirarles realmente.

Todo va bien ? - pidió Patty quien había notado su bochorno.

Si, si... - ello contestó con una voz débil, echando pestes interiormente sobre la tontería que le había dirigido aquí.

La joven persiguió su camino a su lado, una ligera sonrisa a los labios. Finalmente, el caparazón empezaba a romper...

Lograron por fin a destino. Las puertas del auditorio se abrieron de par en par, revelando una sala inmensa en la cual eran colocadas varias decenas de filas de sillones. Era atravesada en su centro y en sus lados por escalones que descendían en pendiente dulce hacia la escena, sobre la cual dos sillones parecían esperar pacientemente que se acepte ocuparlos.

Terry no había hecho un paso que gritos, aplausos, silbidos estallaron de toda parte. La sala era llena de joven colegialas con uniforme, pero también de gente mayor, profesores seguramente y miembros del personal de la escuela. Todo el mundo quería ver el gran actor Terrence Graham. Poco acostumbrado al miedo escénico cuando se trataba de encontrarse con sus admiradores, se sintió sin embargo invadido por una angustia incontrolable que le paralizo. Le parecía, a través de esta nube de jóvenes con cuello azul y bata blanca, que ella surgía de toda parte. Ella, de la que había desterrado hasta su nombre cuyo recuerdo saltaba al menor pretexte. Poco importaban sus esfuerzos, todo y cualquier cosa se la recordaban. Transformado en una estatua de sal por la emoción, sobresalto al contacto del brazo de Patty venido al encuentro del suyo.

Ven, Shakespeare se impacienta... - ella le susurro, poniendo sobre él una mirada benevolente que le infundio confianza. - Todo va a salir bien.

Terry se dejo dócilmente conducir hasta la escena. Patty se quedaba de pie a su lado y le aplaudía, animada por las aclamaciones de la asistencia que le saludaba. Poco a poco , el corazón de este ultimo se calmo. Las luces vivas que recubrían la escena le impedían de ver de manera distinta las personas en frente de él y eso le tranquilizo. Recobrando el control sobre si-mismo, se esfuerzo de concentrarse sobre la razón de su presencia ahí : Shakespeare... Ello respiro profundamente, levanto la cabeza orgullosamente, y se dirigió a su audiencia que había hecho silencio para escucharlo.

Así, durante mas de una hora, ello evoco, a su manera, este autor genial, deteniéndose sobre la modernidad del estilo, de los temas, sobre la riqueza de sus obras, sobre su influencia sobre el teatro y en literatura. Usando de ejemplos, interpretando a veces unos extractos de escenas, citando unas anécdotas, su elocuencia crecía al ritmo de los minutos que transcurrían. Narrado por Terry, Shakespeare se volvía en un juego, una diversión, un personaje mas contemporáneo que un autor clásico aburrido. Se le escuchaban en un silencio religioso. Concentrado en su relato, caminando de lo largo y ancho la escena con su longilinea silueta, su porte se enderezaba poco a poco, sus ojos verde, apagados al principio, brillaban de un nuevo resplandor, su voz grave se animaba, sus gestos se liberaban con gracia. El verdadero Terrence, él de Candy estaba revelándose delante una audiencia definitivamente incondicional y una Patty confundida. Ella entendía, entendía ahora lo que había seducido este muchachota quien era su amiga. Bajo sus gran aires arrogantes, ello sabia mostrarse como un ser a su dimensión, quien escondía a través de sus salidas y sus burlas, un alma sensible, una fragilidad que le volvía aun mas cautivador. Candy era de este temple. Había sabido ver mas allá de los apariencias, había adivinado antes todo otro, el parte de luz que estaba en él, y la pasión que vivía en él.

Cuando hubo terminado, Patty fue la primera a levantarse y a aplaudirle con un entusiasmo no disimulado. Hubiera querido echarse en sus brazos para agradecerle del momento extraordinario que ello acababa de hacerles vivir pero se echo atrás, volviéndose roja. Una cosa era segura : las librerías iban a derrumbar bajos los pedidos de obras de Shakespeare, y las representaciones teatrales de Terrence Graham seguirían a actuar a taquillas agotadas.

Al fin de unos minutos, cuando las aclamaciones se espaciaron, la joven ensenante le invito a sentarse en un sillón detrás de él mientras tomaba sitio en el otro sillón en frente del suyo. Ello cruzo sus largas piernas y tomo una posición confortable, brazos puestos sobre los reposa-brazos.

Estimado Terrence, antes de separarnos, desearíamos que usted participe a un pequeño test que tenemos la costumbre de hacer pasar a nuestros invitados.

Así sea, mientras no me hacen preguntas demasiado personales...

La figura de Patty se quedo impasible.

Es el cuestionario de Proust que nuestras alumnas han adaptado. Puede cambiar según los invitados que acogemos aquí. Pero, antes todo, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre un punto. Si usted acepta de hacer este test, no podrá retractarse. Tendrá que contestar a todas las preguntas que se le harán.

Como se le he dicho, mientras ustedes no sobrepasan los limites...

Por favor, contésteme. Si o no ?

Ello hesito un momento y luego contesto :

Voy a decirle si !

La iluminación sobre la escena se desplazo hacia la sala y Terry pudo esta vez distinguir el publico que tenia delante de él. La bola de angustia que le había quitado previamente, volvió a formarse en su estomago. Un joven alumna en primer fila empezó, temblando, a leer un trozo de papel que tenia entre sus manos.

Señor Graham, puede usted decirnos cual es el principal rasgo de su carácter ?

La impulsividad

La cualidad que usted prefiere en un hombre ? - persiguió una otra.

Su vulnerabilidad.

Y en una mujer ?

Su fuerza de carácter.

La calidad que usted aprecia el mas en sus amigos ? - se intereso por una otra.

No tengo amigos...

Un murmuro de confusión se propago en la asistencia, luego el cuestionario continuo como si nada hubiera pasado, pasando de joven en joven.

Su principal defecto ?

Ser incapaz de decir no cuando es necesario...

Su ocupación preferida ?

El teatro !

Su sueno de felicidad ?

Desgraciadamente, solo es un sueno...

Qué seria su mas grande desgracia ?

Ya ha golpeado...

Lo que usted quisiera ser ?

Libro en mi cabeza...

Su color preferido ?

El verde esmeralda...

El flor que le gusta ?

El junquillo.

Su autor preferido ?

Como puede preguntármelo todavía ? - hizo, rompiendo en carcajadas.

Su poeta preferido ?

Arturo Rimbaud

El don que usted quisiera tener ?

El de poder remontar el tiempo...

Las faltas que le inspiran mas ?

Las de los demás...

Como usted quisiera morir ?

En los brazos de alguien que q... Escuchen, pienso haber contestado suficientemente a sus preguntas, no ? - ello se exclamo, visiblemente irritado.

Este cuestionario se volvía inquisidor !

Tengo una ultima pregunta ! - hizo una pequeña voz en tercer puesto.

Si usted me promete que ésta sera bien la ultima... - contesto Terry, contrariado, sin poder distinguir correctamente su interlocutor. Adivinaba una endeble silueta, de pequeña talla, cuyo peinado le recordaba extrañamente una cierta peste que ello había tenido la mala fortuna de conocer durante su juventud. Sabia bien que no podía ser Elisa, pero eso le puso aun mas incomodo. La joven alumna hecho finalmente su pregunta :

Yo quería saber si usted ya ha estado enamorado ? Quiero decir... He visto usted interpretar Romeo y Julieta, y usted actuaba tan bien que llegué a la conclusión que para exprimir tan perfectamente este tipo de sentimientos, usted había tenido que experimentarlo personalmente, no ?

B... Bueno... - ello tartamudeo, visiblemente descomponiéndose. Se dirigió hacia Patty quien expresaba una cara de las mas inocentes – Es que... Bueno... Soy un actor antes de todo y mi trabajo consiste en fingir. Si yo debía encarnar un asesino, debería yo sin embargo haber matado a alguien para ser creíble ?

Usted no ha contestado exactamente a mi pregunta.

Si !

No, lo siento... Usted ha prometido de contestar a todas las preguntas...

Escuche... Yo... - ello hizo, agitándose de inconveniente en su sillón. De reojo, percibió la puerta de salida, y sintió la irresistible necesidad de precipitarse allí.

Estoy escuchándole, señor Graham. Ha usted estado enamorado ya ?

El joven actor se dirigió otra vez hacia Patty, la mirada incandescente de enfado. En que trampa ella le había arrastrado ? Era la ultima pregunta de todo modo... Sus hombros se desplomaron, y cabeza bajada, ello contesto suspirando de lasitud.

Si, he ya estado enamorado, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Usted es satisfecha ahora ?

Enamorado ? Pero de quien ? - se exclamo una joven alumna al borde del desvanecimiento.

Quien es ? - pegunto un otra voz en un grito histérico.

Era Suzanna Marlowe ? Porque no le ha esposado ?

Era a causa de este amor secreto ?

Donde vive ella ?

Usted volvió a verla ?

Que hace ella en la vida ?

Cual es su nombre ?

Ella es guapa ?

Las preguntas estallaban de todos lados. Luego, súbitamente, el flash de una cámara crepito, casi cegándole.

Qué es esto ? Uno de estos carroñeros, aquí ? - ello hizo, protegiéndose los ojos con la mano. Imaginaba ya la primera plana de los periódicos sensacionalistas del día siguiente con como fotografiá, su cara de imbécil para harmonizar el siniestro cuadro :

" _El famoso actor Terrence Graham, sacudido por jovenes y inocentes alumnas ! Qué pasa con la vida amorosa del joven actor ? Entonces, quien es la misteriosa joven señora quien le destrozo el corazón ? Un ano después del fallecimiento de la actriz Suzanna Marlowe, ahí está de nuevo disponible ! Terrence Graham es un corazón libre !_ "

Irritado, ello quito la escena a grandes zancadas sin tomar la pena de decir adiós, y se dirijo prestamente hacia la salida, dejando el director de la escuela asombrado, con los brazos colgando. Patty, aterrada, corrió en su persecución.

Terry, por favor, parate ! - ella se exclamo, tratando de retenerlo mientras ello forzaba cada puerta en su camino hacia que abocan en una pequeña calle que colindaba el patio trasero del establecimiento. Hesitando, ello buscaba con la mirada la dirección que tenia que tomar para escaparse de este maldito lugar !

Me has bien engañado ! - ello grito, apuntando un indice furibundo hacia la figura lívida de la joven quien solo acababa de cogerle, muy asfixiada.

Ella había siempre detestado de verle furioso. Era realmente aterrador. Muy temblorosa, ella esbozo un gesto de apaciguamiento hacia él que rechazo violentamente.

Que locura te ha tomado de llevarme en esta trampa ? Eres satisfecha de ti ahora ?

Dios mio, Terry, calmate ! Nunca he querido esto ! Solo quería hacerte reaccionar, nunca yo hubiera imaginado que esto tomaría mala cariz. Tienes que creerme !

Creerte ? Mientras me apuñalaste tranquilamente en la espalda ? Y pensar que pretendías ser mi amiga...

Ello había dicho esto con un tono tan despectivo que ella había casi sentido el escupitajo de él.

Créeme, no hay mas grande prueba de amistad que esa que acabo de manifestarte... Yo quería que vengas aquí porque yo sabia que eso te recordaría unos recuerdos y yo quería que les afrontes al lugar de huirles como lo que estas haciendo desde todos esos anos.

Porque te metes en donde no te llaman ? Me permito yo de juzgarte con tus apariencias de solterona que sigue esperando a su soldado muerto al combate ? Eres patética !

Juzgar ? Acabas de hacerlo ahora y muy cruelmente !... - ella contesto, mordiéndose el labio de contrariedad.

Terry se arrepiento enseguida sus parolas y sospecho lagrimas que perlaban bajo las gafas de su amiga.

Perdoname... - ello hizo con una voz cansada, bajando la cabeza, la espalda encorvada – Pierdo todo control cuando se evoca su tema... No tenia el derecho de hacerme esto...

Claro que si yo lo tenia ! - ella hizo, haciendo un paso hacia él – Lo tenia porque te he visto vacilar cuando hicieron referencia a ella. Yo sé que la quieres todavía y no entiendo porque no le has ya escrito, ni tratado de verla de nuevo desde el fallecimiento de Suzanna? Un ano, mas de un ano que este chica esta muerta y no has todavía esbozado un gesto hacia Candy ?

Ella esta mejor sin yo... - ello murmuro con una voz muerta.

Abre los ojos, ella esta lejos de lo estar ! Esta todavía enamorada de ti, lo sabes ?...

De... De verdad ? Yo era convencido que ella me había olvidado... Que había dado vuelta a la pagina...

Porque piensas que trabaja en una modesta clínica cerca de la casa de Pony mientras que una carrera brillante se abría a ella en Chicago ? Porque es el solo y único lugar que sea capaz de curar sus heridas al alma, es su refugio, su equilibrio. Sin embargo, no ha curado porque el remedio, es tu que lo tienes.

Yo... Es demasiado tarde ! - ello hizo, agitando la cabeza – No quiero arruinar su vida de nuevo...

Dios mio, Terry ! Cuando cesaras-tu de rechazar esta felicidad que se le abre los brazos ?

Ella se paro un momento, una ola de desesperación desembocándose súbitamente sobre ella, dejándola muy tambaleante.

Si yo pudiera – ella pronuncio con un sollozo estrangulado, gesticulando de dolor. - Si yo pudiera volver a ver Alistair, incluso una única vez, yo daría mi alma por esto ! Yo seria capaz de sufrir todos los infiernos por él ! Pero mi "pequeño soldado" como dices esta muerto, esta MUERTO, entiendes ? Nunca tendré la oportunidad que vosotros tenéis de reunirse mientras que esta se ofrece a vosotros. La rechazas por exceso de orgullo y porque al fondo de ti, tienes miedo, el miedo de arriesgar su negativa. Madre de Dios, Terry, tenéis la fortuna de amaros y de estar vivos ! Ahora que estas liberado de tus cadenas, que mas necesitas para todo tratar por recuperarla ?

Yo no puedo... Yo no puedo hacerla sufrir otra vez ! - ello mugió, luchando – No quiero volver a oír sus lloros, ni siquiera ver su cara trastornada. Es la ultima imagen que tengo de ella, ves-tu ? Y me maldigo cada día por esto !

Solo depende de ti de cambiar esta situación... Te lo suplico, Terry, escribele ! Tu harás su felicidad y la tuya... Qué esperas para ser finalmente feliz ?

Terry se quedo pensativo un momento. Muchas veces había querido tomar su pluma y escribir a Candy, pero había cambiado de aviso a cada tentativa. Tenia demasiado vergüenza de lo que le había hecho. Tenia vergüenza de no haber tenido el coraje de hacer frente a Suzanna y a su madre mientras Candy y él acababan de volverse a encontrar. Como ello había podido dejarle irse esta noche ? Era tan joven y el peso de la culpabilidad tan pesado a llevar, que no había tenido la fuerza de rechazar la joven actriz, de proponerle de cuidarla sin tener que sacrificar su amor por Candy. Qué quedaba de todo esto ahora ? Unos anos oscuros a soportar sus lagrimas, sus caprichos, y la omnipresencia de su madre, quien tal un cerbero, vigilaba sus menores hechos y gestos. Luego, cuando surgieron la enfermedad y su terrible diagnostico, ello había esperado que ella hubiera tomado consciencia de la precariedad de las cosas de la vida y que hubiera entendido que su obstinación en obligarle a vivir a sus lados lo había cada día mas pujado lejos de ella mientras que su amor por Candy se había reforzado, hasta ocupar todos sus días y sus noches. Pero ella había persistido en su fantasma hasta el fin... A veces, en suenos, se veía de nuevo sobre los escalones de esta escalera, acinturando la talle fina de su querida, sintiendo la dulce calor de su piel a través de la tela de su ropa, pero esta vez, la obligaba a revolverse, la abrazaba contra él, y la agarraría por jamas dejarla irse de nuevo. Se despertaba entonces empapado de sudor, llorando, y necesitaba horas para recuperarse de este maravillo pero insostenible sueno. La triste realidad quería que ello viva separado de ella, y se había acostumbrado a eso. Se había acostumbrado a la desgracia. Candy era la única a haberle llevado esta parte de felicidad y se le habían retirado porque ello no era bueno para eso. Se dirigió hacia Patty y las parolas desgarradoras que había tenido se le recordaban en eco. La miro, muy frágil, temblorosa, disimulando su inmensa tristeza bajo cristales espesos, y no hesitando a pesar de todo de afrentarle y demostrarle la aberración de su comportamiento. Al contrario de ella, el corazón del ser que amaba palpitaba aun, y, sin embargo, se permitía el lujo de rehusar la oportunidad que se le ofrecía, la oportunidad de hacerle una señal, y de poder finalmente revelarle la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Que idiota ello era ! Y tenia que ser este "renacuajo con gafas" para volvérsele a la razón. Candy manifiestamente sabia elegir sus amigas !

De acuerdo, le escribiré... - ello dejo finalmente escapar con una voz casi inaudible.

Temiendo que sus oídos estaban jugando una pasada con ella, Patty se acerco de él, tratando de sondear su mirada.

Me lo prometes ?

Te lo prometo !

Me marcharé dentro de una semana en casa de ella para celebrar sus cumpleaños. Espero que tu carta llegara para entonces, sino cuidado !

Diantre ! Eres aterradora cuando eres amenazante ! - ello se exclamo, recuperando su desdén.

 _Ello era definitivamente horripilante !_

No te imaginas cuanta razón tienes ! - ella contesto, imperturbable – Vete a tu casa ahora y escriba esta carta. Has prometido, no olvides !

Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Eso es lo que veremos...

Terry asentio y empezó a remontar la calle para llegar a la calle principal y llamar a un taxi. Se paro a medio-camino y giro hacia Patty.

Perdoname de nuevo por las palabras duras que tuvo en cuanto a Alistair. Era un buen tío, un tipo simpatético ! Su muerte me ha apenado mucho y espero llegues un día a despedirse de él...

La joven mujer se contrajo de sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Terry le mostraba empatia, y las palabras que acababa de tener por Alistair acabo de quebrantarla.

Gracias Terry... Tenia estima a ti, sabes... - ella contesto, parando de contener sus lagrimas.

Terry esbozo una ligera sonrisa y volvió a su camino, las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Patty le miro alejándose, paralizada por la emoción. Lo que acababa de vivir era tan intenso que se preguntaba ya como había podido lograr lo que parecía desde el principio destinado al fracaso. Después de un momentito, pudo recuperar su mente y regreso a su clase. Sus alumnas estaban esperándola, al limite de la histeria. Ella pretexto que el departe súbito del atractivo actor era debido a una emergencia profesional. Las alumnas no fueron ingenuas pero mantuvo su afirmación. Controlarlas resulto mas arduo que domar este diablo de Terrence Grandchester !

Cuando ella regreso a su apartamento, agotada, volvió a pensar a los acontecimientos del día y rezo fuertemente que Terry no cambie de opinión. Se quedaba sin embargo muy optimista. El trastorno que había leído en sus ojos expresaba su determinación. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que escribe a Candy.

La mañana siguiente, a la primera hora, alguien llamo a la puerta. La mente aun confundida de sueno, miro a la mirilla. Era un mensajero qui venia para remitirle un sobre. Dentro estaba una carta destinada a Candy, seguida con una pequeña nota de Terry a su atención :

" _Querida Patty,_

 _Como puedes constatarlo, cumplo mis promesas ! Te confeso que es una de las mas fáciles que tuvo que cumplir. Te la confío para que se la remites en propia mano. Solo te pediré que reflexiones bien antes de dársela. Asegurate que ella este muy lista para eso, y si no es el caso, por favor, guardate de hacerlo. Solo quiero su felicidad y si un gesto de yo resultaría la ruina de su equilibrio, yo no pudiera soportarlo. Se lo pongo en su sensatez y te estoy eternamente agradecido por esto._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Terrence"_

Una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, Patty devolvió el sobre en su cómoda, similar modo de alacena que ocupara mas tarde, al fondo del cajón de la cabecera de una habitación de la casa de Pony...

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Patricia O´Brien abrió los ojos. La luz del día se filtró generosamente a través de las ventanas, con las cortinas entreabiertas de su habitación, reflejando la hora avanzada de la mañana. La joven mujer se sentó en su cama, un poco avergonzada por no haberse despertado antes. A su lado, la cama de Candy estaba vacía y muy bien arreglada. Seguro que aquella mañana ya había partido a la clínica del Dr. Martin, como era habitual, y había tenido la precaución de no hacer ningún ruido para despertarla. Patty lamentaba que Candy no hubiera dispuesto de algunos días libres para disfrutar de su compañía, pero ella entendía muy bien el interés que tenía por su trabajo. Sospechaba que esto debería ser un gran aliciente, cuando oscuros pensamientos llegaban a su mente, así como su actividad como profesora le había dado un significado a su vida, después de la muerte de Alistair. Ella dirigió su mirada al cajón de la mesita de noche y emitió un suspiro de consternación. Era su último día en el Hogar de Pony, y todavía no había encontrado un mejor momento para entregarle la carta de Terry a Candy. Algo que tenía que admitir era que la joven rubia estaba muy bien rodeada. Tan pronto como regresaba de la clínica, al finalizar su jornada, los niños la asaltaban con preguntas sobre su trabajo, y ella les respondía pacientemente:

− No, no había tenido que sanar algún ojo perforado, o un brazo roto, y no había sangre derramada en las paredes. No, el doctor Martin no amputaba miembros, o hacía experimentos con cadáveres. Sí, ella tenía que poner inyecciones, y cuando tomaba muestras de sangre no atravesaba el brazo de los pacientes con la aguja.

La primera noche Patty se había puesto pálida al escuchar la curiosidad mórbida de estas caras angelicales, pero Candy la había calmado, explicándole que justo estaban en la edad en la que les gustaba sentir miedo, y que era la forma de eliminar un poco su ansiedad, además de que eran muy buenos para pasar de un tema a otro. Como prueba, su interés por la hemoglobina se evaporó de inmediato cuando uno de los más angelicales había evocado el tema de los excrementos de las cabras, y la orina de los gatos, tema elocuente y fuente inagotable de expresiones poéticas y refinadas, hasta que la hermana María asomó la cabeza por la ventana y aplaudiendo con sus manos puso fin a su entusiasmo… hasta el siguiente día. Candy observaba esto con una sonrisa, lo que demostraba la amorosa complicidad que la hacía tan cercana a los niños. Por la cara alarmada de su amiga, no había dudado en maliciosamente terminar el episodio confesándole que a esa misma edad, ella y Annie se habían escapado por un día, y habían robado la botella de vino de la Señorita Pony, lo que les causó su primera borrachera. Patty había permanecido muda, con estupefacción y no había recobrado la palabra hasta un largo rato después. Candy estuvo riendo sobre eso durante toda la noche.

Su estadía había trascurrido tranquilamente. Candy partía a trabajar cada mañana y regresaba en la tarde, cansada por la jornada, pero siempre de buen humor, disponible para su amiga, sus dos maestras y los niños. Para estar un poco más cerca de su amiga, Patty la había acompañado un día a la clínica, pero tan pronto se había dado cuenta de que una gota de sangre se mezclaba con el olor de los productos farmacéuticos, se empezó a sentir mal del estómago, hasta el punto de sentir náuseas y tener dolor de cabeza, imposibilitándola para hacer otra cosa, por lo que se rehusó a repetir la experiencia al siguiente día, para no convertirse en una carga inútil. Prefirió por esto quedarse mejor a pasar un buen día en el Hogar de Pony, caminar en los alrededores, ayudar a la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony con algunas labores, y esperar el regreso de Candy en la tarde. El tiempo había transcurrido muy rápido y ella no había podido compartir mucho de él con Candy, por lo que había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás no era un buen momento para entregarle la carta de Terry. En realidad la había visto tan equilibrada y tan alegre, que la siniestra descripción que habían hecho Albert y Annie no le había parecido tan evidente. Hablarle de Terry, a riesgo de hacerla perder su equilibrio, le parecía inapropiado, considerando que ella no había tenido éxito en tratar de conocer sus pensamientos más profundos. Considerando todas estas cosas, ¿Podría ser Candy feliz con Terry? Después de su regreso al Hogar de Pony, ella había construido una fortaleza infranqueable, un refugio muy lejano a todo lo que podría hacerle recordar esos momentos tan dolorosos. ¿Podía ella… podían ellos… Albert, Annie, y ella misma tener el derecho de decidir sobre su destino? ¿Era realmente una buena idea quererlos reunir cuando ellos, quienes eran los más interesados, no habían manifestado ese deseo? Esto era lo que preocupaba a Patty y no la dejaba dormir.

Pero en un poco menos de un mes, ellas partirían solas en su viaje, sin que nadie se interpusiera, o sin que nadie distrajera a Candy de sus pensamientos, y en ese momento ella podría sondearla y tomar una decisión respecto de la carta. ¿Qué representarían pocas semanas comparadas con los años que habían transcurrido, y más aún si ella no tenía idea del plan que habían conspirado? Sí, considerando la situación, ella había tomado la decisión correcta: esperar un poco más, y no precipitarse por Candy, y quizás por su felicidad…

Caminó hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba del otro lado de la cama de Candy, y que le servía como escritorio, para escribirle una carta a Annie y a Albert, en la que les explicaba su elección. El cartero pasaría en un rato por el orfanato, cuando terminó de escribir la carta se acercó a la ventana y se asomó. La Hermana María estaba haciendo las clases a los niños en el prado que limitaba con la casa, parecía ser la clase de ciencias naturales, ya que los niños removían la tierra apasionadamente, recogiendo piedras, hojas y pequeños animales. De repente la Hermana María se congeló, con su mirada enojada y el ceño fruncido, se acercó a Robbie, un pequeño bribón de 7 años, quien se estaba divirtiendo, agitando una enorme lombriz sobre la nariz de la pequeña Violeta, que gritaba de temor. El pequeño Robbie terminó la lección al lado de la Hermana María, y con su oreja izquierda un poco más roja que la derecha… Patty no pudo más que reír al ver la escena divertida, admitiendo interiormente que el pequeño mundo del Hogar de Pony merecía todo el afecto y la casi adoración que Candy tenía por él. Aquí nada malo podría ocurrir, a no ser… el ser tirado de la oreja, por la Hermana María.

El tren que partió de Chicago llegó al terminal Gran Central de Nueva York y el corazón de Candy se emocionó profundamente. ¿Cuántos años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que ella había venido a esta ciudad? ¿Siete u ocho años quizás? Ella había decidido no contarlos más desde hacía tiempo… ¿No había además expresado su deseo de no volver más, por la dolorasa evocación que le provocaban estos lugares, aún después de tanto tiempo? Como fuera, observándola, ninguna persona era capaz de adivinar la profunda tristeza que vivía dentro de ella. Para evitar preocupar a las personas cercanas, y más que todo para evitar que ellos hablaran de él, ella había ocultado sus sentimientos, y callado sus emociones, mostrando un temperamento más jovial, muchas veces forzado, pero bajo control. Evocar a Terry era algo insostenible, aún con sus amigos, y ella les agradecía que respetaran su silencio en cuanto a él. En el presente ella se sentía bien, y realmente estaba en Nueva York, así que tenía que enfrentarlo. Todavía nadie había encontrado la forma de desplazar el Océano a Chicago y debía llegar al puerto de Manhattan para poderse embarcar hacia el viejo continente.

El tren disminuyó su velocidad poco a poco, anunciando su llegada con gran número de silbidos, el concierto de pistones deteniéndose y el chirriar estridente de los frenos, además de chorros de vapor. Había efervescencia entre el humo ocre del carbón de la gran chimenea. Candy se levantó y sacó su cabeza por la ventana entreabierta del lujoso vagón. Las nubes de vapor no le permitían distinguir las siluetas de las personas que se encontraban allí. Ella debía encontarse con Patty directamente en el barco, pero Albert le había informado que había enviado a un empleado de su oficina de Nueva York, para recibirla en la estación y después llevarla al puerto.

Habían bajado sus maletas, que estaban apiladas sobre el andén (Annie le había hecho desocupar todas las tiendas de moda de Chicago…), ella miraba hacia el largo corredor, esperando que una cara desconocida se le acercara. Como no venía ninguna persona, se detuvo más adelante, en el corredor central, apoyando su equipaje con los talones. Deslumbrada por el tamaño del lugar, siguió hacia una de las grandes escaleras, que la llevó al primer piso, en donde había numerosos restaurantes y cafés para los pasajeros que estaban esperando por su tren. Después elevándose sobre la punta de sus pies, su frágil figura se apoyó sobre la baranda del balcón, asomándose al corazón de la estación, empezó a observar a la multitud en el piso de abajo, que se dispersaba en pequeños grupos hacia las galerías, que bordeaban el pasillo principal, dirigiéndose hacia las diferentes salidas.

Ella podía ver, al lado de las ventanillas de venta de los boletos, a los empleados esperando pacientemente a los clientes, con los carritos para cargar el equipaje. Desde donde estaba, no podía resistirse a la majestuosidad del lugar ¿Cómo había sido posible la última vez, perderse de haber visto aquella bella construcción?, ¿Cómo podía pasar por alto el mesón de información con el reloj de bronce, de cuatro caras, que estaba en el centro del pasillo, y que deslumbraba a cada visitante por su originalidad? Después, al elevar su cabeza, estaba el techo majestuoso del pasillo central, que representaba las constelaciones del zodiaco, pintados por un artista francés. Sobre la parte alta, los impresonantes arcos de las ventanas, dejaban pasar la luz natural, extendiéndose hasta el suelo, y los rayos de luz dejaban ver, como una película, pequeñas partículas de polvo, que brillaban como millares de pequeñas piezas. Parecía como si espadas celestes gigantescas, traspasaran las paredes, para caer sobre las lozas de granito que cubrían el suelo.

 _Realmente, ¿cómo podía ser indiferente a la majestuosidad de estos lugares?..._

Todo se había debido a que ese día, mientras cruzaba la estación, con su corazón palpitando, el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente, era el verlo de nuevo, después de un año de separación. Sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas, las piernas le temblaban, su corazón latía muy fuerte dentro de su pecho, ella no hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, de la joya arquitectónica en la que se encontraba. Y cuando por fin ella lo había encontrado, toda la agitación de su alrededor había desaparecido. Ya no había más trenes, más ruido, más pasajeros que empujaban porque estaban muy cerca de ella. Solo quedaba su larga silueta y sus ojos turquesa que la observaban, brillando con gran luminosidad.

Sintió en ese momento como si estuviera reviviendo la escena de nuevo. Ella, apretando sus puños contra su pecho, reprimiéndose por pudor, de no lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras se moría por hacerlo y él paralizado por la emoción, decía su nombre, con suavidad y ternura, con un tono que utilizaba por ella y solo para ella…

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y ella saltó con sorpresa. Inmersa en sus pensamientos nostálgicos le tomó un momento recuperarse. Era un hombre joven de cabello rojizo, vestido con un elegante traje oscuro y con un sombrero de chofer en la mano.

− Señorita Andrew ¿supongo? – Le preguntó el joven hombre, mientras que ella asentía – Yo soy Douglas, el chofer del señor William Andrew. Me disculpo, pero un accidente, a algunas calles de acá, complicó el tráfico y no me permitió llegar a tiempo para recibirla. Agradecería mucho que me excusara por este retraso.

− No hay problema Douglas – Dijo Candy sonriendo – Gracias a tí tuve suficiente tiempo para admirar la belleza de este lugar. No podía imaginar que una estación podía reunir tanta fineza.

− Me alegra mucho señorita, y le agradezco de nuevo por su indulgencia. Me he encontrado abajo al encargado de su equipaje, y le he pedido que lo lleve directamente al barco, lo encontrará en su suite a su llegada. Por otra parte ya que tenemos aún varias horas antes de su partida, le propongo llevarla a pasear por las calles de Nueva York. Es una ciudad magnífica, y el día está maravilloso.

− Bueno, mejor que esperar tristemente en una habitación… ¡Yo acepto con placer tu compañía, Douglas!

− Bueno estoy encantado de saberlo señorita. ¿Le prometo una paseo inolvidable!

− ¿Debo tomar en serio tus palabras Douglas? – Dijo ella riendo – has dejado la vara muy alta ¿sabes? ¡Vamos guíame por la magia de Nueva York!

− Si usted desea seguirme – Dijo el chofer haciendo una reverencia – vuestra carroza la espera a unos metros de aquí.

Dejaron la estación por el lado de Park Avenieu, y Candy se maravilló de nuevo con la enormidad del lugar. Las amplias calles llenas de rascacielos, se perdió en una línea recta hacia el horizonte. La joven se sentía muy pequeña, entre aquellos edificios que parecían desaparecer entre las nubes. Los taxis en fila se congregaban a la entrada, esperando pacientemente su turno, y luego partían rápidamente con un nuevo cliente a bordo. Al cabo de unos metros, Douglas se detuvo frente a un auto, un bonito convertible que contrastaba con el aspecto clásico del joven conductor.

− Pensé que con el sol brillante que baña la ciudad esta tarde, agredecería estar en un auto descapotable, más que en una limusina… Dijo ayudándola a sentarse en el asiento del pasajero.

Candy asintió con una sonrisa y después partieron, el rugido del coche deportivo se perdió alegremente entre el ruido del tráfico. La joven mujer cerró los ojos y se relajó, dándole la bienvenida con mucho gusto al roce del aire suave sobre su bonita cara. El clima estaba agradable y no muy cálido, perfecto para disfrutar el paseo en el coche descubierto. Sosteniendo con una mano su bonito sombrero cloché, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cabeza, se sentó con mayor comodidad, y abrió ampliamente sus ojos, como los de un niño, frente al paisaje urbano que pasaba por sus verdes pupilas. El paseo no tenía nada académico. Se movieron fácilmente desde la Catedral de San Patricio, y su frente neo-gótico, hasta el distrito financiero de Wall Street, y la estátua de George Washington, que daba la espalda al Hall Federal. Luego siguieron alrededor de la Biblioteca Pública, con sus inmensas salas de lectura, y hacia el Puente de Brookling. Disminuyeron la velocidad frente al edificio de Woolworth, el más alto de la ciudad, con sus sesenta pisos, reduciendo el Hotel Plaza, de la quinta avenida, a una pequeña maqueta de edificio.

De repente, Candy reconoció un distrito que había recorrido algunos años atrás, un lugar rebosante de luces y de color, cargado de decenas de letreros, y anuncios atornillados a sus techos. Una señal en cruz, indicó la Calle de Broadway Broadway lugar mítico en donde trabajó Terry… mientras que los teatros desfilaban lentamente frente a sus ojos, el corazón de la joven Andrew se congeló. El Palacio Real, el Teatro Warner, el Teatro Ziegfield y sus Revistas, el Winter Garden, el Maxine Elliot, El Casino, todos esos nombres la estaban haciendo sentir mareada. Ella cerró los ojos, por miedo a ver el rostro de Terry en los carteles. El se convirtió en una gran estrella de Nueva York, y no le sorprendería ver su nombre en letras doradas, sobre una pared de alguno de esos teatros. Ella sabía por los periódicos sobre su gran ascenso, pero no sabía nada de su vida personal. Durante meses había esperado y esperado una noticia suya, pero nunca la recibió. Ella sospechaba que estaba devastado por la muerte de Susana Marlowe, la joven actriz, por la que se habían separado, lo que sería una buena razón para explicar su silencio. Después de todos estos años cuidando de ella, y acompañándola en su lucha contra su enfermedad, seguro se habría unido mucho a ella, creando lazos, que ni aún con su muerte, podría romper. El volver con su novia de la juventud, después de todos estos años debería parecerle algo grotesco, pues ya no tendrían nada en común, excepto unos pocos meses compartidos en el Colegio San Pablo, y algunas cartas intercambiadas cuando era estudiante de enfermería. Sus contenidos, era muy inocentes, así que una persona desconocida que las leyera hubiera pensado que las hubían escrito simples amigos, hablando de lo que ocurría en sus días normales. Por último, ella podría haber soñado que el amor que los unía, y las lágrimas que habían derramado en esas escaleras del Hospital General en Nueva York, podrían haber sido solo la expresión de un desafortunado malentendido. Siempre son difíciles y dolorosas las separaciones y más para dos buenos amigos. Y seguro se habían expresado de esa manera por una excesiva sensibilidad…

Amigos, en efecto, y lo habían sido sin ninguna duda, pero ¿realmente habían estado enamorados? ¿Al menos Terry lo había estado alguna vez? Ella por su parte lo había dicho, lo había gritado, en el muelle de Southampton, cuando había visto partir al joven, en el barco, rumbo a América. Y luego lo había podido escribir, lo había proclamado en su diario, el que había enviado a Albert cuando había abandonado el Colegio San Pablo. Pero nunca había escuchado esas palabras de su boca. El nunca le había susurrado esas tiernas palabras, ni le había jurado algo que hubiera generado un vínculo especial entre ellos. No tenía ahora ninguna duda sobre sus errores de juicio. Obviamente que Terry hacía tiempo había pasado la hoja que giraba en torno a ella, y sobre su efímera relación de juventud, y ella ahora debería hacer lo mismo y dejar de vivir en el pasado. Una amarga lágrima se deslizó sobre su fresca y rosada mejilla, y se limpió rápidamente con la mano para esconder su confusión. Notando el desánimo de su pasajero el conductor apretó el acelerador, dirigiéndose al Central Park. Su jefe le había dado una misión que al parecer no era tan placentera como él había creído.

Cuando él la vio en la estación, se quedó deslumbrado por la gracia y belleza que emanaban de ella. No era tanto la elegancia del vestido que llevaba lo que le fascinó (un vestido de Chanel, con la blusa color beige, y falda al nivel de las caderas, anudada por un cinturón que hacía juego con ella, acompañada por una chaqueta de manga larga, que llevaba una flor de tul, color rosa en el ojal), sino la extraordinaria aura que escapaba de su pequeña persona, encaramada sobre sus zapatos de tacón alto, con una especie de seducción, de la que parecía no se daba cuenta. Su sonrisa luminosa y sus ojos verdes, los colores de las praderas de su niñez en Irlanda, habían terminado de hechizarlo, y esperaba en su corazón que ella no sospechara la emoción que había despertado en él. Era insoportable tener que hacerla sufrir así, Pero el señor William Andrew, por alguna razón que le era desconocida, le había insistido en que tenía que llevar a Candy a "un ritmo bastante moderado" por el distrito de Broadway. Por otra parte no entendía lo que le podía molestar en este lugar a la joven, ¿Era algún tortuoso pasado que ella quería ocultar que saliera a la superficie?, ¿o una tragedia ocurrida en aquellos lugares, donde el escándalo y los eventos de mala suerte ocurrían comúnmente de manera simultánea con el triunfo y la gloria? El sabía muy poco de la hija adoptiva de su jefe, para tener una conclusión definitiva, pero no podía prevenir que su imaginación elaborara todo tipo de hipótesis. Sin embargo el estaba seguro de una cosa: Broadway la había desestabilizado, y lamentablemente eso era lo que se esperaba.

El circuito elaborado por Albert no había terminado aún, y el joven irlandés se preguntaba si podría continuar siendo el testigo de esta angustia, sin poder reaccionar. Y entonces se acordó de la gran suma de dinero que se le había prometido por hacer este trabajo, y las deudas que iba a ser capaz de pagar y continuó sin lamentar su tarea. Después de todo, ¡un viaje en coche nunca le había hecho daño a ninguna persona !…

Pasaron por el Museo de Historia Natural, y luego condujo unas calles más al Sur, hasta la calle 66. El convertible se detuvo en la entrada del parque, en donde todas las puertas estaban abiertas para los caminantes que andaban en busca de la frescura de la vegetación.

¿Qué dice sobre una pequeña caminata por el parque para estirar un poco nuestras piernas? – le preguntó Douglas a Candy, quien permanecía silenciosa, absorta en sus pensamientos nostálgicos.

El salió del auto y giró en torno de él para abrir la puerta de la pensativa joven.

− ¡Y el último que llegue cerca de la Fuente de Bethesda le ofrecerá un helado al otro! − dijo, haciéndose más audaz, para ver su reacción, temiendo una recriminación por su audacia.

Ella levantó sus ojos interrogativos hacia él, y contrario a lo que suponía, le respondió con una gran sonrisa que lo desconcertó. Era evidente que era muy buena para ocultar en un instante sus estados de ánimo…

− ¡Buena idea Douglas! – dijo ella con un tono jovial – ¡Este paseo en coche realmente me ha abierto el apetito! ¡Yo ya sé que tendré el gran privilegio de ofrecerte ese helado, ya que no tengo los zapatos adecuados para ganarte!

− ¡Ni lo diga! ¡Yo seré el gran afortunado, porque nunca permitiría a una dama como usted correr por estos caminos como una persona común! ¡Ya estaba decidido desde un comienzo!

− ¡Eres inteligente Douglas! – Le respondió con ojos maliciosos – pero piénsalo de nuevo, mi condición, como tú dices, no me impide el subir a los árboles o lanzar bien el lazo. Pueda que sea una Andrew con todas sus obligaciones, pero sobre todo soy una chica de Michigan, una granjera con un poco más de educación. Me llevo muy bien con los monos ¿Sabes?

− ¡Usted está bromeando conmigo señorita! ¡Y no es bueno que se ría de mí! – Dijo el conductor riéndose, bastante escéptico acerca de los comentarios de la joven rubia.

− No, Douglas, ¡Lo que te digo es la estricta verdad!

− Ja, ja ¡Usted es muy convincente! ¡Deje de bromear señorita Andrew! y vamos en busca del vendedor de helados.

Disgustada, Candy golpeó con un pie furioso el piso, y se apresuró a unirse a él dando grandes zancadas. No había duda de que él la había tomado por una mentirosa, alcanzando a su altura lo miró directamente a los ojos, y empezó a contarle la historia de su vida, sin entrar en detalles, pero siendo lo suficientemente explícita, como para no negar la evidencia. Al finalizar, quizás el conductor supo más sobre la vida de la heredera Andrew, que lo que publicaba la prensa rosa en esa época en sus revistas. La observaba en silencio, ensimismado por su historia, y aún encontrando difícil creer que esa divina criatura, que caminaba a su lado, había crecido en un orfanato, luego había sido la dama de compañía de unos niños tiranos, que necesitaban haber sido fuertemente reprendidos, para terminar siendo adoptada por el tio abuelo William, quien la había enviado a un colegio de renombre en Inglaterra, para que siguiera sus estudios secundarios, estudios que ella había concluido como enfermera, después de regresar a su país. Con admiración se dio cuenta de que bajo la apariencia sofisticada de su interlocutora, se ocultaba un espíritu rebelde, e independiente, que sabía como enfrentar con valor los obstáculos de la vida, para desviar su naturaleza trágica, y transformarla en una experiencia positiva. Sin darse cuenta le había dado una lección de vida y estaba muy agradecido por eso. De todas formas no podía comprender, ¿cómo con esa fuerza de carácter, se había quebrantado unos minutos atrás? Qué y QUIÉN, habían marcado tanto su existencia, para hacer que su caparazón se resquebrajara tan fácilemente?

A medida que conversaban, se internaban más profundamente en el parque, y luego regresaron a la parte comercial, por una avenida llena de árboles, encontrándose con carruajes que llevaban pasajeros adinerados, que venían a disfrutar de la vista sin tener que mezclarse con la gente común. Los carros se alineaban, en los bordes, alrededor de la Terraza de Bethesda, uno de los lugares considerados más románticos de este inmenso espacio verde.

Esta pequeña belleza arquitectónica estaba construida en dos niveles: el primero ofrecía una impresionante vista al lago y bosque que la rodeaban, y a los impresionantes rascacielos que bordeaban el parque. Se llegaba a la planta baja por escaleras de granito, construidas a ambos lados de la terraza, para terminar en un camino pavimentado, con ladrillos cuadrados, ordenados en una forma circular, y en su centro con una fuente coronada por una estatua de bronce, El Angel de las Aguas, con cuatro querubines, que representaban la templanza, la pureza, la prosperidad, y la paz. Candy contempló embelezada el lugar, disfrutando ver el juego de algunos niños, metiendo sus manos en el agua helada para refrescarse del calor. Otros giraban en torno a un vendedor de globos, desafiando enérgicamente a sus padres con gritos, quienes cedían a su petición. No lejos de allí estaban algunos otros, esperando impacientemente su turno frente a un vendedor de helados. Entonces Candy recordó la propuesta del chofer, y se acercó al vendedor ambulante, pero Douglas se le adelantó, bloqueándole el camino y mostrándole dos grandes conos de helados.

− ¿Vainilla o chocolate? – Le dijo, riendo maliciosamente.

− ¡Oh! ¡Has despertado a la gran glotona que duerme dentro de mí, Douglas! ¡Mi tío abuelo no estará feliz si subo de peso por tu culpa! – respondió ella, simulando indignación.

− ¡Permítame arriesgarme! – Le respondió él, con una gran sonrisa, revelando una doble hilera de dientes blancos. Candy sonrió interiormente. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que tenía un espacio entre los dientes superiores: El espacio de la suerte… encontró eso encantador.

Ante la insistencia del joven hombre, ella se encogió de hombros riendo y tomó el cono de chocolate, que llevó a su boca con avidez. El helado era delicioso, con bolitas de chocolate en su interior, que crujían entre sus diente. ¡Un verdadero placer!

A medida que caminaban de regreso, por un camino que seguía a lo largo del lago, en donde surcaban tranquilamente los barcos, el estado de ánimo nostálgico de Candy se desvaneció poco a poco, reemplazado por la satisfacción de su estómago. Recordaba una frase que la Señorita Pony le repetía continuamente, y que en este caso probó ser muy efectivo: "Sin importar lo que pase, debemos tener el estómago lleno. Esto permitirá evaluar las cosas de una manera diferente después". El precepto no duraba indefinidamente, pero era sin lugar a dudas una acción tonificante. La joven giró su rostro hacia su acompañante quien abrió mucho sus ojos y soltó una carcajda.

− Debo admitir señorita Andrew, que ¡el tener un bigote no le sienta bien! – dijo alegremente y le prestó un pañuelo.

Roja de la vergüenza se apresuró a limpiarse la boca, y luego de comprobar el resultado con un pequeño espejo, que tenía bien guardado en su bolso. Eliminó una o dos marcas rebeldes de chocolate, refunfuñando en contra de la glotonería, que la hizo perder parte de su buen comportamiento. Si la tía abuela Elroy estuviera presente no hubiera dejado de burlarse abiertamente: "No se puede cambiar un burro por un caballo de carrera" − Le había escuchado decir a la anciana dama acerca de ella cuando Albert presionó para que fuera adoptada. Ese ácido comentario había dejado una profunda huella en ella.

Ella había logrado progresar considerablemente después de todo ese tiempo, de una manera natural, tomando la sartén por el mango. Afortunadamente Douglas parecía haberse familiarizado con ella, y su buen humor la había contagiado.

− La tarde está por terminar, y pronto tendrá que irse a su barco, pero aún tenemos tiempo suficiente para que le muestre un último lugar muy agradable, ¿Qué dice?

Candy no sintió pasar el tiempo, ¡Esta exploración de Nueva York la había entusiasmado! Y no se opuso a este último descubrimiento.

− ¡Con mucho gusto Douglas! Has sido hasta ahora un gran guía. Tengo curiosidad por conocer este último lugar, que suena de acuerdo a ti, muy prometedor.

Curiosamente el conductor no respondió, y se contentó con conducirla por el camino que los llevaba de regreso al auto. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la mirada baja, para que no se notara su vergüenza. A veces era difícil obedecer las órdenes de su jefe…

El cambio de apariencia de las calles que atravesaban por su camino, por su forma regular y angosta, sorprendió a Candy. Los rascacielos habían dado paso a edificios de ladrillos rojos, de tres pisos. El ambiente residencial del lugar era muy diferente a todo lo que había visto en Nueva York desde su llegada.

− ¡No se deje engañar por las apariencias, Señorita! – Le respondió Douglas mientras ella le preguntaba al respecto – Nos encontramos en uno de los distritos más rebeldes de Manhattan, por lo menos desde el punto de vista cultural. Nos encontramos en el corazón del distrito de Greenwich Village, considerado uno de los bastiones culturales y artísticos, y de un cierto modo de vida que se puede clasificar como bohemia. Muchos artistas vienen a vivir aquí porque encuentran una forma de pensar que es como ellos, un espíritu de libertad. Como prueba de ello, algunas calles no tienen un número y prefieren tener un nombre, lo que complica la vida de los pobres neoyorquinos que vienen a aventurarse aquí. Muchos de ellos no pueden encontrar su camino de regreso.

− ¿Y tú Douglas? ¿Tienes miedo de perderte? – dijo Candy un poco preocupada, ansiosa por no perder el barco.

− ¡No hay posibilidad señorita! Conozco el sitio como un pañuelo… porque mi novia vive aquí. – Exclamó, haciendo un guiño de complicidad. Todas las noches vengo a verla al Cabaret Greenwich Village Follies. Ella es una bailarina… y muy talentosa, ¿sabe usted?

Mientras hablaban pasaban por el Washington Square Park, y su arco del triunfo blanco, dedicado a George Washington. Era un lugar de renombre para jugadores de ajedrez, que se reunían regularmente en el parque, para jugar en las mesas que habían sido fijadas de manera estable. A Candy le pareció pintoresco la aparente profundidad de pensamientos que mostraban algunos hombres, sentados a la sombra de algunos árboles.

El coche giró a la derecha con dirección norte. El camino estaba lleno de galerías de arte, bares y teatros de variedades. Douglas le confesó que artistas como el músico Cole Porter, o la poetisa Edna St. Vincent Millay vivian en ésta área. Candy había leído algunos de sus poemas subversivos, y admitió para sí misma, que esta zona realmente tenía personajes coloridos. Curiosamente el conductor se detuvo en la esquina de una Plaza entre las calles Horacio y Octava. Se refirió a un pequeño edificio, al pie del cual estaba un pequeño restaurante italinao, El Napoli.

− ¡Mire señorita!, ¡puedo hacerle una confidencia! ¿Ve esa ventana a la izquierda, en el tercer piso? Esa es la ventana del apartamento de mi novia, de mi querida Marta, Marta Graham.

− ¿Graham? – Dijo Candy, tensionándose.

− ¡Sí, Graham! – se rió él entre dientes. Pero le aseguro que no tiene ninguna relación con el famoso actor Terrence Graham, aunque le deseo el mismo éxito que él tiene. Irónicamente él se mudó a un edificio contiguo al de ella, el que usted puede ver a la izquierda, con ladrillos rojo y marrón, con molduras griegas antiguas. ¿No es una extraña coincidencia?

− En efecto dijo Candy paralizada por la sorpresa de esa noticia. Sin saberlo, estaba al frente del edificio de Terry, con una fachada Art-decó que se extendía hasta la esquina de la otra Calle, la Calle Horacio.

 _Horacio, el amigo del Príncipe Hamlet, los héroes de Shakespeare…_

La elección del lugar le pareció totalmente evidente. ¡Era el hogar de Terry! Vivía allí mismo, en el lugar en donde se habían detenido. Ella no podía apartar los ojos del edificio. Un portero se detuvo frente a la entrada del edificio, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda. Levantando la cabeza un poco más, se dio cuenta de que la construcción estaba coronada por una terraza. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que era el piso en donde vivía Terry. El no era de los que vivía encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Necesitaba espacio, necesitaba sentirse libre. Era fácil imaginárselo, apoyado en la barandilla de la terraza, contemplando el horizonte. ¿Podía él desde su punto de vista ver el río Hudson, que desembocaba al final de la Calle de Horacio? Quizas en esos momentos, recordaría su pasado, y quizás pensaría en…

El fuerte acento irlandés de Douglas la sacó de sus pensamientos.

− Me hubiera gustado presentarle a Marta, pero debe estar ensayando en el Cabaret. De todas formas no debemos perder el tiempo ahora, si no queremos perder el barco.

Al decir esto encendió de nuevo el auto, que empezó a hacer ruido fuertemente, y abandonó el lugar del estacionamiento. Lentamente giró alrededor de la cuadra para encontrar la calle Octava, que lo llevaría a la parte sur de Manhattan. El apartamento de Terry desaparecía poco a poco, como si se hundiera en el suelo, ocultado por los árboles y la fuente de la plaza. Luego la calle Octava se adicionó a su visión. En unos pocos segundos ya no podía distinguir nada, el edificio se convertía en un punto que se desvanecía en el horizonte, un punto entre muchos otros más.

 _Terry… tan cerca…_

 _Una vez más, y ya no sería…_

Impulsada por una fuerza irresistible, puso su mano sobre el volante y exclamó:

− ¡Detente, por favor!

Douglas giró la cabeza hacia ella, con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.

− ¡Por favor detente! – ella le ordenó de nuevo con un tono lastimero de su voz, traicionada por sus emociones.

El conductor accedió con un suspiro, y ella bajó sorpresivamente del auto. Sosteniendo su sombrero en su cabeza con una de sus manos, corrió los pocos cientos de metros que la separaban del edificio de Terry. Desaceleró jadeante, a la entrada de la plaza, al otro lado de la acera, al darse cuenta de pronto de lo que había hecho.

¿Qué locura se había apoderado de ella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo de pie, al frente de la entrada, como una joven admiradora enamorada? Cómo debía verse de estúpida y ridícula…

Ella se imaginaba tocando el timbre del apartamento de Terry, y diciéndole sonriendo y saltando estúpidamente:

− ¡Hola Terry, soy yo Candyyy!

El portero, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su bonito uniforme, de color amarillo pálido, la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, lo que decía mucho por sí solo, y parecía visiblemente dispuesto a detenerla si trataba de dar un paso más. Roja de vergüenza, estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta cuando vio que la puerta se abrió. Cruzó la calle. En ese momento creyó que iba a desmayarse, porque por un momento le pareció discernir la silueta del famoso actor en el marco de la puerta. Con un nudo en la garganta, imposibilitada de respirar, se dio cuenta de que era una mujer en sus sesenta, algo bajita y robusta, con una bolsa de compras colgando de uno de sus brazos. La mujer la miró con recelo:

− Señorita, ¿la puedo ayudar? – Le preguntó señalándola.

Las mejillas de Candy se enrojecieron. Y con la nariz apuntando hacia el suelo, como si fuera una ladrona atrapada en el acto, balbuceó de manera dolorosa:

− ¡Disc… Discúlpeme señora! Permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Candy… Candice White Andrew. Yo… Yo soy una amiga de un habitante de este edificio. Terry…, bueno, quiero decir del señor Terrence Graham. Estudiamos juntos en el Colegio San Pablo de Londres.

La anciana dama no dijo nada, solo se contentó con observar a Candy en silencio.

Sintiendose más y más avergonzada, añadió, dando idea de que quería alejarse lo más rápido posible.

− Estaba caminando por el barrio, antes de tomar un barco esta tarde para Europa y… tuve la suerte de encontrarme frente al apartamento de Terr… es decir, del señor Graham.

− ¡Yo soy el ama de llaves del señor Terrence! Él no ha regresado todavía de su ensayo – Respondió fríamente la señora.

− Ah pero de todos modos no tenía ninguna intención de molestarlo ¿sabe? ¡No sé lo que realmente me hizo venir aquí! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…

Sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza. Se sintió tan ridícula diciendo en voz alta lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. ¡Esta pobre mujer realmente la tomaría por una tonta!

− ¡Por favor perdóneme señora! De verdad no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Discúlpeme…

Sin más preámbulos y asfixiada por la vergüenza, Candy se volvió en la dirección opuesta, con la intención de huir lo más rápido posible de esta situación embarazosa. Cuando el ama de llaves la llamó.

− ¡Por favor espere!

Candy se paró en seco, sorprendida, y se dio la vuelta. Esta vez, la anciana mujer la miró con benevolencia.

−Me ha hecho sentir angustiada. ¿Qué tal una taza de té?

− Es sólo que... – dijo Candy entre dientes, cada vez más incómoda − Como ya le he dicho, yo no debería estar aquí... No sé lo que pasó por mi cabeza...

− Esta es la razón por lo que una taza de té le hará bien. No hay mejor remedio para restablecer el orden en la mente de alguien. No sea tímida, venga, vamos...

La anciana la tomó por el brazo y le hizo al portero un guiño para que abriera la puerta. Como en un sueño, Candy asintió y se dejó guiar a su interior.

Contrariamente a las apariencias, el vestíbulo era estrecho y tortuoso. Sin embargo, el mármol y los colores dorados que lo cubrían daban testimonio de la riqueza de los ocupantes. Pasando por el lugar del conserje, una puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando la cabeza de una mujer, de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo recogido en un moño, y algunos cabellos sueltos que se le habían escapado.

− ¿Ya ha vuelto señorita Denise? - Gritó de manera curiosa, con un fuerte acento polaco, mientras que detallaba a Candy de arriba a abajo.

− Como lo puede ver Sra. Adamski. ¡Qué perspicaz! Me encontré con mi joven sobrina y le he propuesto tomar una taza de té...

− ¿Su sobrina? − Dijo la cuidadora, con un aire inquisitivo, enderezando una escoba en la que se apoyó.

− Sí, la hija de mi hermana que vive en Brooklyn.

− ¿Su hermana? No sabía que tenía una hermana...

El tono de la conserje y su mirada se hicieron más y más sospechosas.

− Bueno... ya sabe − respondió el ama de llaves, que ocultaba su molestia a través de una sonrisa forzada, mientras empujaba a Candy hacia el ascensor.

− Pero… Pero el Señor Graham no está allí… − Interrrumpió con curiosidad.

− ¡En efecto, es por eso que aprovecho la oportunidad de invitar a mi sobrina! − Rió entre dientes la señorita Denise − ¡Usted sabe cómo el Sr. Graham odia las visitas! También cuento con su discreción...

− ¡Por supuesto señorita Denise, pierda cuidado! − Dijo la cuidadora con una voz sedosa y con un guiño de complicidad − ¡Por supuesto! ¡Voy a ser tan silenciosa como una tumba!

− ¡Yo sabía que podía contar con usted, Sra. Adamski!

− ¡Oh se lo agradezco señorita Denise! ¡Espero tenga una buena tarde!

Las dos mujeres entonces observaron como la aseadora cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero la cortina de la ventana comenzó a moverse ligeramente… Ella continuó observandolas, convencida de que no se habían dado cuenta.

La señorita Denise corrió hacia el ascensor y apretó con fuerza el botón de llamada.

− ¡Maldita chismosa! – se quejó la anciana dama cuando se cerró la puerta del ascensor – he mentido sobre su identidad señorita, o de lo contrario todos los diarios habrían sabido en un segundo que una joven mujer ha venido a visitar al señor Graham.

Candy asintío con una sonrisa de complicidad.

 _El señor Graham… el señor Graham…_

Ella estaba en el apartamento de Terry y se estremeció de nerviosismo.

− ¡Usted sabe! ¡Los periodistas le causan bastantes problemas de ese estilo! – continuaba diciendo el ama de llaves, mientras el ascensor continuaba su ascenso – Después de la muerte de la señorita Marlowe, no lo dejan ni respirar. ¡Están a la cacería de todos sus movimientos!

El corazón de Candy se entristeció ante la idea de persecución que estaba sufriendo Terry. Ingenuamente había pensado que estaría mucho más tranquilo después de la muerte de Susana y de repente descubrió que no era así. Se sentía indefensa e impotente interiormente, por no tener la capacidad de ayudarle.

− ¿Usted está a su servicio hace mucho tiempo? - Finalmente preguntó para quitarse de su mente los pensamientos negativos que la invadían.

− Solía trabajar para la señora Marlowe. Pero después de la muerte de su hija, decidí ponerme al servicio del caballero. Oculto bajo su temperamento brusco, es encantador, y... mucho más amable que la señora Marlowe...

Candy asintió, sonrojándose. Ella recordaba la imagen de la madre de Susana como la de una persona autoritaria y grosera. Y entendía muy fácilmente que el ama de llaves hubiera preferido a Terry.

− ¡El tiene una gran necesidad de ser cuidado! − Añadió − si yo no estuviera aquí, no comería nada, ni sería capaz de recordar que tiene que comprar algo para comer! ¡Por suerte me escucha! ¡Soy quien le hace las compras, como lo puede ver! – dijo, señalando con orgullo su bolsa. No quiero que los otros criados lo hagan, pues comprarían cualquier cosa. Y también soy yo quien cocina, y le preparo comidas deliciosas. ¡Al menos, si no crece, no pierde peso!

Candy no pudo contener la risa. Se imaginó a Terry sentado bajo la supervisión de la Madre Denise, quien lo regañaba si no comía lo suficiente. Tenía que ser muy divertido de ver.

El ascensor se detuvo en el décimo piso. La puerta de seguridad se abrió ante la única puerta del pasillo. No había timbre. Era como de alguien que había vivido una historia y quería ser lo más discreto posible, lo que caracterizaba bastante a Terry y su miedo a los intrusos. El ama de llaves llamó a la puerta. Se escuchó un ruido. La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de una persona del servicio doméstico apareció.

\- ¡Ah, Agatha! Te presento a la señorita Andrew, una amiga del señor Terrence - Gritó Denise entregándole su bolso. Te agradecería si la llevas a la sala de estar, mientras yo me pongo un poco más cómoda. Después ve a preparar un té, Earl Grey, por favor.

La mujer asintió y le indicó a Candy el camino a seguir. Cruzaron el vestíbulo y caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Pasaron junto a la mesa de comedor, cuyas sillas con largos respaldos se alineaban a lo largo de la gran mesa rectangular, lo que le recordó al estilo de Mackintosh, un arquitecto contemporáneo Inglés, valorado por sus grandes contrastes entre las líneas rectas y angulosas y los diseños florales curvos, propios del Art Nouveau. Después entraron a la sala de estar, en donde había un tabique corredizo, de inspiración japonesa, que la separaba de la habitación anterior. Con las piernas temblorosas, la chica dio unos pasos, contemplando los espacios sin mirarlos realmente, por tener su mente totalmente confundida. Dos ventanales separados por una gran chimenea de mármol de Carrara, se abrían a la terraza, la terraza que había visto desde la calle. Por lo tanto, no se había equivocado respecto de los gustos de Terry...

Una alfombra persa de color verde estaba delante de la chimenea, en el medio de la cual había una mesa de centro, de madera maciza y forma refinada. Había algunos libros de viaje y de decoración apilados al lado de la mesa. Sobre la chimenea colgaba un cuadro de un pintor poco conocido, un Pablo Picasso. Era un óleo sobre lienzo, de un metro de altura, que representaba a un niño sosteniendo una pipa en la mano izquierda y con una corona de flores en la cabeza. Candy observaba la pintura con perplejidad.

− Póngase cómoda señorita Andrew. La señorita Denise pronto vendrá...

Candy le agradeció internamente y se sentó en el sofá de cuero detrás de ella. Puso sobre la mesa su sombrero cloché, un poco avergonzada y mantuvo una posición de espera, con sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. Pero después de un momento sus piernas no podían estar tranquilas. Lo absurdo de la situación la hizo sentir muy incómoda, y se preguntó lo que estaba haciendo en este lugar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si Terry apareciera ante ella? ¿Qué sería capaz de decirle? ¿Qué se le ocurriría para explicar su presencia en la ciudad? Sin duda, sería muy incómodo para él verla y ella no tenía ningún deseo de experimentar esta humillación. De todos modos, si él realmente quería verla, hubiera actuado mucho tiempo atrás. Ella realmente no pertenecía a este lugar.

Incapaz de esperar más, se levantó, y decidió marcharse. Pero cuando salió de la habitación, se detuvo, intrigada por una forma familiar que se distinguía a su izquierda, por una puerta medio abierta, al final del pasillo.

 _No, no podía ser..._

Se acercó con el corazón latiendo y vio la cola de un piano, un gran piano de color negro, reconocible sobre los demás por los bordes de marfil en sus cuatro esquinas. Terry le había explicado que era una pieza única, un regalo de su padre para su madre y qué él se había apurado en recuperar después de la separación. Él se lo había regalado en Escocia, durante las vacaciones de verano, uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Se acordó de las clases de piano que él le había empezado a dar y las burlas cariñosas de las que era objeto. Ese día ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba, ella creía que ya no tendría estos sentimientos, después de la muerte de Anthony, pero pudieron renacer, y tal vez incluso más fuerte, gracias a él y sólo por él.

Terry debió haber traído el piano de Escocia, ¿Por qué? Una pequeña voz interior le dio una explicación, pero ella se negó a creerla, insistiendo obstinadamente en que podría equivocarse. Empujada por un impulso de curiosidad y nostalgia, extendió su mano y abrió un poco más la puerta, entrando a la habitación, que era casi tan grande como la sala de estar, y que se abría también a la terraza, bañada por los rayos de sol tenues, ya casi al final de la tarde. Las cortinas de la ventana con estilo frances, estaban forradas de terciopelo, y estaban cerradas para proteger los muebles, pero todavía dejaban pasar algunos rayos de luz, que le daban a la habitación un aire misterioso y sereno. Candy se sentó en el taburete del piano, levantó la tapa que cubría el teclado y deslizó sus dedos sobre las teclas, haciendo vibrar las cuerdas. Algunas notas escaparon y la memoria de la pieza musical que Terry había compuesto en honor de la señorita "Tarzán Pecosa" vino a su mente. Candy rió ante la idea y vio el reflejo de su cara sonriente sobre la cubierta brillante del piano. Por un breve momento, le pareció que Terry estaba sentado a su lado, con su hombro rozando el de ella, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que solo era fruto de su imaginación. Con ganas de borrar de su mente estas visiones inquietantes, se apartó del piano y miró alrededor de la habitación: frente a ella, contra la pared, se imponía una biblioteca de madera oscura, la que alojaba una gran variedad de libros antiguos, con cubiertas de cuero y finos hilos dorados. En uno de los extremos estaba un gran sillón, con reposapiés de color castaño, acompañado por una mesa y una lámpara con pedestal. Al otro lado un escritorio abierto. Seguro era el escritorio de Terry, sobre el cual escribía sus cartas y tal vez alguna de sus obras. No podía imaginarlo solo interpretando obras como parte del talento de otros. Terry era muy creativo y ella no se sorprendería si algún día interpretara sus propias obras.

Inmersa en al intimidad del célebre actor, tuvo la intensión de retirar la pequeña cortina de madera, de la parte superir del escritorio, pero cambió de opinión. No era su estilo el ser tan curiosa, e inmediatamente se reprochó el haber pensado en ese mal comportamiento. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra el mueble, dirigió su vista hacia el sillón, y lo que vió sobre él no lo había notado antes, sentada frente al piano, y casi se sintió desvanecer. Se acercó titubeante, con los latidos de su corazón golpeándole dolorosamente sobre el pecho. Aquello que la alteró de esta manera tan intensa era un cuadro, un cuadro que mostraba un paisaje rural, un lugar que ella conocía muy bien, por haber vivido allí: ¡Era el Hogar de Pony! Poniendo su mano en la boca para ocultar un grito, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas tibias corrieran por sus mejillas sin control, después de reprimirlas por tanto tiempo. Temblando pasó sus dedos sobre la pintura, para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Era de hecho un dibujo de la Casa de Pony, con su capilla y la torre de la campana dirigiéndose hacia el cielo, y los vidrios multicolores que brillaban con la luz del sol de verano. Incluso podía distinguir en el umbral las siluetas de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, una al lado de la otra, como dos bondadosas anfitrionas.

¿ _Cómo había llegado este cuadro allí_? ¿Quién había pintado el Hogar de Pony? Ella se acercó y vio en una esquina, abajo a la derecha, una firma, y descifró el nombre de Juan. ¿Era el pequeño Juan con el que creció, el que se orinaba en la cama? Poco después se fue a vivir con la familia Legrand, había sido adoptado por una familia inglesa, que después había vuelto a vivir a Londres.

¿Fue en esta ciudad en donde Terry compró esta pintura? ¿Por qué una representación del lugar más querido de su corazón estaba en su casa, en la parte más íntima de su apartamento? ¿Era posible que él no la hubiera olvidado? Estaba convencida de que eso había ocurrido hasta ese momento, y sin embargo, el descubrimiento de estas pruebas, que no daban lugar a ninguna duda, no le permitían negar la evidencia. ¿Por qué entonces no le había dado ninguna noticia? Si todavía se preocupaba por ella, ¿Por qué ese silencio? Las preguntas se mezclaban en su mente, sin tener una respuesta.

Una voz femenina, detuvo abruptamente las preguntas de su mente.

¿Quiere un poquito de leche con su té, señorita Andrew?

Sorprendida Candy se enderezó, avergonzada por ser descubierta en dicha habitación, cuando debería haber esperado en la sala de estar. Se dio la vuelta con un rostro conmocionado y lleno de lágrimas, y se encontró con el ama de llaves, que estaba detrás de ella mirándola con ojos inocentes y la taza de te en sus manos.

− ¡Yo... Yo lo siento, señora! − Ella balbuceó, lívida − Yo no debería estar aquí... Mi curiosidad me ha quitado todo el sentido del respeto. Debo parecer muy grosera, perdóname. Pero... Pero cuando vi este piano, no podía dejar de acercarme a él. Me recuerda a tantos y buenos recuerdos... es...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, interrumpida por un sollozo violento. Ocultando el rostro entre las manos, corrió a la sala, con la señorita Denise tratando de alcanzarla. Pero la chica fugitiva alcanzó la puerta y la abrió con destreza.

− ¡No se vaya así! – gritó el ama de llaves tratando de tomarla por el brazo. – ¡Se perderá de encontrarse con el Señor Graham! ¡No tardará en llegar!, ¿Sabe?

− ¡Lo siento… está más allá de mis fuerzas! – gimió ella, agitando la cabeza. Hasta… Hasta luego señora – añadió, volviéndose una vez más – ¡Perdóneme!

Luego desapareció en el ascensor, presionando como loca el interruptor. La máquina se puso en marcha y poco a poco comenzó su descenso. La señorita Denise se inclinó sobre la escalera para ver a Candy desaparecer ante sus ojos, inclinada hacia atrás y llorando. Oyó que la puerta del ascensor se abría, al llegar a la planta baja y el sonido de los pasos apresurados de la joven desapareciendo en el vestíbulo. Contra todo pronóstico, mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Se devolvió al estudio de Terry y a la biblioteca. Iba, obviamente, en busca de un libro en particular y, finalmente, lo retiró del estante, era una edición rara de la famosa obra de Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta. Rápidamente lo revisó y se detuvo en una página que le había llamado la atención un par de semanas atrás. Había sido una casualidad el que ella hubiera tenido que guardar este libro, que estaba sobre la mesa de café, antes de que la señora que hacía las tareas domésticas le hicera algún daño o lo refundiera. Su deseo había sido el de ponerlo en su lugar, pero estaba entreabierto y se había caído un artículo de periódico que ella había recogido. En este artículo, de un par de años antes, se hablaba del debut de una joven heredera de Chicago, una tal Candice White Andrew, y la foto que tenía no le dejó ninguna duda acerca de la identidad de la joven a la que le había dado la bienvenida, unos minutos atrás. Moviendo sus ojos, la anciana volvió a mirar la foto del artículo y lo devolvió con cuidado a la clandestinidad. Suspiró con satisfacción. Finalmente tenía una explicación para todas sus preguntas.

Terrence Graham abrió la puerta de su apartamento con cansancio. Saludó a Agatha, quien salió a su encuentro para tomar su chaqueta y su sombrero de tipo "canotier", y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Un buen whisky le haría bien. ¡Estos ensayos lo tenían agotado!

Se sirvió dos dedos de líquido de color ámbar en un vaso, tomó un sorbo, escogió una emisora de radio de música jazz y se dejó caer en el sofá, balanceando los brazos, la cabeza y los pies apoyados en los apoyabrazos. Cerró los ojos por un momento, escuchando la música contagiosa procedente de los altavoces, luego se enderezó para beber un sorbo de whisky. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de un objeto en la mesa de café, delante de él. Con la mano libre, tomó el sombrero para verlo un poco más de cerca.

− ¡Vaya, la sobrina de la señorita Denise olvidó su sombrero! – Se dijo. La señora Admaski ni siquiera había perdido tiempo para informarle de la extraña visita durante su ausencia. Contra todo pronóstico, no parecía molesto y lo hizo con una mueca de decepción, porque no se lo habían llevado. Pero cambió de opinión tan pronto su nariz entró en contacto con el suave aroma que emanaba: una fragancia familiar, pero muy especial, aroma de violeta y flores de campo. Un perfume que no había tenido el placer de respirar después de muchos años...

Sintiendo angustia, con su corazón palpitando al límite de la explosión, se levantó bruscamente, dejando caer por el pánico su vaso de whisky, que se hizo añicos sobre el suelo de mármol. Atraída por el ruido, el ama de llaves se precipitó a la sala de estar, y se puso rígida, al mismo tiempo que veía la cara pálida del propietario, con el sombrero de Candy en la mano.

− ¿Quién estuvo aquí? – gritó con voz temblorosa, agitando el objeto que le despertó una avalancha de emociones.

El ama de llaves abrió la boca, titubeante.

− ¡Respóndame! – gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella saltó frente a la impulsividad de su reacción y respondió sin rodeos.

− Una mujer joven vino hace un rato... Ella dijo que era una de sus viejas amigas del colegio. Ella... Se veía tan frágil, tan conmovida, que la invité a esperar aquí.

− ¡Su nombre! – gritó él, con sus dientes apretados − ¿Cómo se llama ella?

− Can… Candice White Andrew, señor…

¡Candy! ¡Candy estuvi aquí!…

− Lamento que se haya molestado por mi iniciativa. Pero ella no se parecía a las admiradoras histéricas que deambulan a veces alrededor del edificio. Parecía muy sincera con sus palabras…

Sintiendo un zumbido en los oídos, con las piernas y las manos temblorosas, cerró los ojos para no ver el techo, que parecía le estaba dando vueltas por encima de la cabeza. Su cuerpo lo traicionaba y no podía controlarlo.

− ¿Por qué ya no está acá? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Se las arregló para pronunciar.

− La dejé algunos minutos en el salón. Cuando regresé ya no estaba allí. La sorprendí en su estudio. Ella me dijo que le había atraído ese piano, que había reconocido…

 _El piano de la mansión de mi padre en Escocia… El piano en el que le enseñé algunas notas… Ella no ha olvidado…_

\- ¡Ella estaba llorando! Era evidente que estaba muy afectada. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que no era el piano la que la puso en este estado, pero sí ese pequeño cuadro campestre que se encuentra al lado de la biblioteca.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron con asombro.

 _La imagen del Hogar de Pony. El cuadro que compré en una galería en Londres, durante mi última visita a mi padre, en la que anuncié mi decisión de abandonar el apellido Grandchester. ¡No podía creer lo que veía en la mañana!, el descubrimiento, mientras me dirigía al puerto de Southampton, ¡El Hogar de Pony en Inglaterra!, en la tienda de un distribuidor de artes, de la capital ¡Fue increíble! Entonces me encontré con este joven pintor, Juan, el autor de la imagen, quien me dijo: ¡Yo he vivido en el orfanato y he conocido Candy! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué alegría!_

 _¡Oh Candy!, ¿Qué pensamientos cruzaron por tu mente cuando descubriste mi secreto? ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste esa pintura del Hogar de Pony?, el que te vio crecer, el lugar que quice ardientemente conocer cuando llegué a América. Necesitaba sentir esa emoción, esa sensación de estar contigo y lo he logrado a través de este cuadro. Imagino los temores y sentimientos contradictorios que te invadieron. Sabiendo que no dejaba de pensar en ti, sin tener que acercarme a tí. ¡Oh Candy, perdóname!..._

− ¿En dónde está ahora? − Le preguntó con una voz desolada – Ella debería estar allí y no era así. ¿A dónde fue?

− Traté de detenerla, pero sin mucha esperanza - Suspiró el ama de llaves - Entre sollozos se las arregló para decirme que ella no tenía la fortaleza suficiente y desapareció.

− ¿Pero no le dijo nada más? – le gritó sacudiéndola por los hombros − ¿No tiene idea de a dónde pudo ir? ¡Por favor, trate de recordar!

La anciana dama reflexionó por un instante y luego su rostro se iluminó.

− Cuando se presentó, ¡Me dijo que debía partir esta tarde para Europa!...

− ¿Para Europa?

− Sí, tiene que tomar un barco. Leí en el periódico de esta mañana que el barco Francia estaba atracado en el muelle 88, y que saldría esta noche.

\- ¿En el muelle 88, dice usted?

− Si mi memoria no me engaña, sí. Con un poco de suerte usted puede llegar antes de que el barco parta…

La señorita Denise se interrumpió a sí misma, sin palabras. Una corriente de aire fue lo único que dejó Terry al abrir con gran energía la puerta de la entrada, seguido por el sonido de sus pasos apresurados, bajando por las escaleras.

En todo el largo camino que conducía al muelle del barco, Candy estuvo inmersa en un pesado silencio, con su rostro girado en otra dirección, mirando al vacío. Cuando Douglas la vió salir del edificio, con lágrimas y casi asfixiándose, no le hizo ninguna pregunta y simplemente presionó el acelerador, para salir rápidamente de allí. ¡Por Dios que culpaba a su jefe por haberle confiado una misión de este tipo!

El había seguido al pie de la letra la hoja de ruta, que completó expresamente en esa zona, que estaba relacionada con la presencia del actor en estos lugares. Ahora entendía la emoción que agitaba a su pasajera, algo que había adivinado desde que pasaron por Broadway, hasta aquí. Tenía algo que ver con ese joven hombre. ¿De dónde lo conocía? Ellos tenían que haber sido muy cercanos para causarle esa confusión. ¿Por qué había huido tan rápidamente de su apartamento, entonces? ¿Qué le había hecho para ponerla en este estado?

La rabia se apoderó de él y empezó a maldecir a todos los que habían hecho caer a esta bella rubia en esta trampa ¿Cuál era el propósito de todo esto, para hacerla sufrir? ¿Qué reacción esperaban, más allá de una profunda desilusión y lágrimas interminables? ¿Para qué provocar este reencuentro, para dejarla en este estado de ánimo? Por más de que trataba, no encontraba respuestas a sus preguntas, y sentía un profundo sentimiento de impotencia, que lo acompañó hasta que llegó al muelle en donde estaba el lujoso e impresionante trasatlántico Le France.

− Usted ha llegado, señorita – dijo simulando entusiasmo.

Candy no respondió, todavía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Douglas salió para abrirle la puerta, y ella salió del auto como por un reflejo, como una autómata.

− Yo se que esto no es asunto mío – adicionó, parándose en frente de ella para atraer su mirada. Pero usted se ve tan desesperada, que si yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarle, por favor, hágamelo saber. Yo haré cualquier cosa para aliviar su dolor.

Candy elevó sus ojos enrojecidos y llorosos hacia él y murmuró:

− Eres muy amable Douglas. Siento haberte inquietado con esta demostración de emotividad, un poco excesiva.

− Señorita Andrew, ver…

\- ¡No te preocupes! - Y añadió con orgullo, levantando su barbilla - Estas lágrimas se secarán rápidamente. Ellas son sólo consecuencia de recuerdos dolorosos que pensé había olvidado. ¡Verás que no era nada!...

Con estas palabras, ella esgrimió una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa, pero no pudo engañar al joven irlandés.

¡Esta chica es muy valiente y tiene una gran voluntad!

Lo podría atestiguar. La había visto unos segundos antes, sacudida al borde del colapso, pero ella se esforzaba en mostrarle una cara feliz, como si el drama que tuvo lugar, un poco antes, nunca hubiera existido. ¡Qué dura vida la que debió haber tenido, si se esforzaba tanto en ocultar sus debilidades!... El quería decirle que se sentía terriblemente mal por ella, que ella podría mostrarse tal como era delante de él, y que era natural llorar, le haría bien, pero finalmente optó por portarse como el avestruz, esconder su cabeza y no decir nada. No tenía razón para hacerlo, ya que en unos minutos la dejaría en el puerto, al cuidado de algún miembro de la tripulación del barco. Viéndola sonreír, le respondió:

− ¡Ah, esa sonrisa le sienta señorita! ¿No le han dicho antes que se ve más bonita cuando ríe que cuando llora?

La mirada de Candy se turbó de nuevo. Al darse cuenta de su emotividad, él se molestó por el error que había cometido inocentemente y tomó la decisión de no abrir la boca, con el fin de no hacerle daño de nuevo, sin querer.

− En efecto, me lo han dicho en varias ocasiones… − lo mencionó con una triste sonrisa – y como no eres el primero que lo dice, voy a terminar creyéndolo…

El tono malicioso con el que le había completado la frase lo desconcertó. Y mientras la conducía a la entrada reservada para los pasajeros de primera clase, su vergüenza persistió. Ella le entregó su boleto al oficial de guardia delante de la plataforma y luego se volvió hacia el hombre que había sido su acompañante durante toda la tarde, y le tendió la mano.

− Querido Douglas, déjame agradecerte por esta excelente tarde que he pasado en tu compañía. Espero que sea posible el vernos de nuevo más adelante, y me puedas presentar a tu dulce Marta.

− Querida señorita – le respondió él, cubriendo con su mano libre su fina mano enguantada. Tratando de ocultar su emoción – Ha sido un gran privilegio para mí el conocerla. Le deseo un excelente viaje.

− Gracias Douglas, eres muy amable. Y hasta pronto, espero…

Se giró sobre sus talones y estaba a punto de cruzar el puente, cuando el acento cantarino del conductor la llamó. En dos zancadas estaba con ella. Él juntó las manos amplias y fuertes a las frágiles de ella.

− Señorita, usted pensará que soy muy audaz, pero me complacerá si acepta este consejo, de una simple persona como yo, pero que creo aún tiene algo de cordura... quería decirle... que si dos personas están hechas la una para la otra, llegará el día en que el destino los reunirá. El amor puede superar todos los obstáculos. ¡Mantenga la confianza, no se rinda! ¡Prométamelo!

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con asombro. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no había evocado directamente sus sentimientos y sufrimiento. Rápidamente su mirada se llenó de lágrimas.

− ¡Oh, sí! Te lo prometo Douglas – murmuró con el mentón tembloroso – Gracias por tus atenciones. Es muy conmovedor.

\- Entre nosotros, ¡El sería el rey de los idiotas si la dejara ir así!, ¿verdad? – agregó, de forma espontánea, llevado por sus emociones.

Candy se abstuvo de reírse de los comentarios maliciosos de su interlocutor. Le gustó Douglas, con su torpeza, pues le recordaba a su propia naturaleza.

− Tiene usted razón, mi amigo, ¡él merece la más bella de las coronas! – le dijo riéndose y tragándose las lágrimas.

Ella se despidió por última vez, y a continuación, finalmente se retiró, con un movimiento más rápido, para no correr el riesgo de ser llamada de nuevo. Al llegar a la entrada de la sala, se volvió y vio a Douglas en el otro lado, agitando su gorra en señal de despedida. Ella bajó la cabeza, respiró hondo, luego se enderezó, dirigiéndose al personal a cargo, con su mejor sonrisa y desapareció en el interior de la nave.

− ¡Más rápido, vaya más rápido! − Terry le gritó en el oído al taxista.

El pobre hombre estaba viajando a una velocidad vertiginosa por las calles de Nueva York, ¡pero esto le parecía demasiado lento a su pasajero! Marcelo se había equivocado al aceptar esta carrera, a pesar de que le triplicarían el costo del viaje, algo que el joven actor le había propuesto. Ahora estaba en riesgo de muerte, corriendo por todas las calles, o aún peor, si tenía un desafortunado encuentro con la policía, le podrían retirar la licencia de conducir, y la necesitaba para trabajar. Había llegado de Italia hacia unos pocos años, y había sido muy afortunado al tener acceso a este trabajo, muy demandante y sacrificado, pero la paga no era mala, y lo más importante, le permitiría traer a su familia, que se había quedado en su país. No era fácil hacer este sacrificio, pero cuando casi se morían de hambre y existía una oportunidad, incluso muy lejos, tenía que aprovecharla. Su querida Anna, el pequeño Máximo y su hermana María pronto estarían con él, ¡siempre y cuando no se matara antes, debido a este cliente loco!... Por suerte, el tráfico era bastante fluido al caer la tarde, y confiaba en que la Santa Madre, que tenía colgando en su reloj del espejo retrovisor, lo protegiera, más de lo habitual. Podía sentir al joven hombre inquieto, en el asiento trasero. Lo oyó maldecir y jurar como un carretero. ¿Qué mosca le había picado para estar tan perturbado? ¡Él no podía volar para llegar a ese maldito barco!

− Patty tuvo que haberle dado mi carta... − se dijo Terry, en busca de respuestas a las preguntas que le asaltaron − Es por eso que ella vino. Pero ¿Por qué entonces salió corriendo? ¡Oh, si hubiera llegado antes!, así que... ¡Una vez más, no nos hemos podido encontrar! ¡Espero no llegar muy tarde!

Apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana con un suspiro y miraba como se desplazaba entre las calles que nunca terminaban. Se sentía con náuseas y oprimido. Esperaba no llegar al barco equivocado. Tenía tan a menudo tan mala suerte, que aún esperaba una vez más lo peor... ¡Tenía tanto miedo, tanto miedo de no encontrarla!

 _¡Te lo pido Candy, espérame!_

Por fin, los enormes hangares del terminal de barcos se veía en el horizonte y el taxista empezó a respirar. ¡Muelle 92... 90... 88! ¡Habían llegado a su destino! Terry le dio a toda prisa un puñado de billetes y salió del coche sin tomarse el tiempo para cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Después de eso, el taxista se fue tan rápido como pudo, ¡Antes de que el loco que se había escapado del asilo cambiara de opinión...!

Sentada en su litera, Candy se aburría mortalmente. Como todos los pasajeros de primera clases, su equipaje había sido desempacado y su contenido arreglado meticulosamente. Finalmente no tenía nada que hacer y se sentía contrariada porque Patty todavía no había llegado. Ella creía que iba a ser la más atrasada, pero parecía que su amiga lo sería más. Le hubiera gustado encontrarla a la llegada. Pues le habría evitado tener que pensar. Todavía sacudida por lo que acababa de experimentar, parecía salir de un letargo, que creyó duraría para siempre. Sintiendose aturdida, su mente tenía dificultades para volver a conectarse con la realidad. La intensidad del momento que le había traído de vuelta las experiencias vividas años atrás, y la embriaguez vivida, no le borraban el sabor amargo que aún tenía.

El descubrimiento de que Terry no había sanado sus heridas no le impidió dudar sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Tal vez, ¿Estaba nostálgico por un pasado que ya no existía?, al punto de rechazar un presente con ella, por miedo a romper parte del sueño que él mantenía ¿y al que se había acostumbrado? O tal vez se limitó a tener todos esos recuerdos de su pasado, como reliquias de una felicidad que habían vivido, con el fin de buscar refugio allí cuando quería, y no tener que enfrentarse a la realidad, una realidad de la que ella era parte. Era obvio que él había renunciado a ella hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Era sólo una pieza de un museo a la que había que acercarse con cuidado, con la intención de no tocarla.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar las lágrimas que se alineaban en sus bonitos ojos, y se levantó. ¡Se estaba ahogando, necesitaba aire! Iba a salir de su cabina de lujo cuando oyó llamar a la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación de Patty.

− Candy, ¿estás ahí? ¿Puedo entrar?

La joven corrió a la puerta y la abrió totalmente. Patty estaba completamente despeinada y la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

− ¡Oh, querida Candy! ¡Realmente pensé que nunca llegaría! - Gritó con efusión − ¡El director me retuvo hasta el último momento! Traté de explicarle que ya tenía más de dos horas de estar de vacaciones y que habíamos tenido más de dos meses de anticipación para reflexionar sobre el año escolar, ¡El no se inmutó y encontró una excusa para impedir liberarme! Sin embargo, él sabía que tenía que tomar un barco, pero sospecho que abusiva y deliberadamente frenó mi partida. ¡Siempre me había parecido sospechoso, pero ahora superó todas mis expectativas!

− ¡Ya estás aquí, eso es lo principal! Olvida a ese horrible hombre y ven conmigo a la cubierta. Se oye el ruido de los motores, creo que el barco pronto va a salir del puerto.

Patty suspiró con su mano inmersa en su cabello.

\- Anda tú primero, yo te alcanzo en un momento. Corrí mucho para llegar aquí y estoy transpirando. Voy a refrescarme y cámbiarme de ropa, ¿No te molesta?

\- De ninguna manera, mi amiga. Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo para estar juntas. No tardes demasiado tiempo de todos modos, porque corres el riesgo de perderte la salida, ¡Que debe ser una maravilla con esta puesta de sol!

− ¡Prometo ser rápida! ¡Hasta luego! − Respondió, cerrando la puerta.

Candy tomó del armario una estola de seda rosa, que envolvió en sus hombros, previendo el aire fresco de la cubierta y salió de su habitación. ¡Mirar de lejos las gigantescas siluetas de Manhattan iba a ser todo un espectáculo! Ya decenas de personas se habían congregado en la cubierta y se preparaban con pañuelos para la ceremonia de agitarlos durante la partida. Candy se deslizó entre la multitud y, finalmente, encontró un lugar en la parte posterior de la embarcación.

El aire de mar olía a pintura fresca y a lodo mezclado. El piso había sido limpiado. Todo estaba listo para la travesía. Se apoyó en la baranda y miró hacia abajo, con una deliciosa sensación de vértigo. La gente parecía tan pequeña en tierra, pero todavía podía distinguirla claramente, como esa mujer que supuso en las lágrimas, aferrándose fuerte al pecho de su marido marinero, que estaba a punto de abordar. ¡Ya que parecía que se amaban mucho y estaban tristes por la separación! ¡Cómo los envidiaba!

De repente, las pasarelas de enlace se retiraron. La nave se estremeció, sacudida por vibraciones amortiguadas. El agua comenzó a agitarse, con espuma que emanaba del fondo al estrellarse contra el vientre de acero. Las chimeneas despedían nubes de vapor y ramos de flores caían, bajo el chillido del silbato. Los amarres cayeron, el barco Le France comenzó lentamente a alejarse del muelle. A continuación los brazos y pañuelos se agitaron, mezclados con lágrimas por la despedida. Se lanzaban besos y escuchaban gritos de "adiós" que se perdían en la cacofonía del eco. Candy sintió una punzada en el corazón, delante de tanta alegría que era imposible compartir y apretó un poco más su estola sobre los hombros.

Indiferente a las llamadas de la multitud, a continuación centró su interés en la pared de rascacielos, cuya silueta era cortada por el atardecer. Extrañamente, le pareció estar escuchando su propio nombre. Afinó un poco el oído creyendo que había oído mal. Pero el nombre se repitió, de nuevo, una y otra vez. Intrigada, se inclinó y lo que vio le cortó la respiración...

En el momento en que Terry descendió del taxi, escuchó los silbatos de la nave que anunciaban su partida inminente y lo invadió la angustia. El embarcadero era inmenso, y el barco lo era aún más. Era como buscar un alfiler en un pajar, en el largo muelle de varios cientos de metros.

Las pasarelas hacia la nave se habían retirado, las enormes anclas se habían levantado, solo se mantenían en el muelle las familias que intercambiaban sus adioses llorosos con los pasajeros reunidos en el puente.

Él levantó la cabeza y trató de ver entre todos esos rostros desconocidos, el que había frecuentado sus pensamiento por todos estos años. La buscó por un largo rato y su corazón saltó varias veces cuando la creyó reconocer. Pero no era ella y empezó a desanimarse. Tanto que había deseado y rezado por llegar a tiempo, no entendía por qué el destino se empeñaba en no querer ayudarle a encontrarla, cuando estaba tan cerca de lograrlo.

Llegó el momento fatal cuando los motores empezaron a marcar su camino en voz alta. Soltándose las cuerdas de sus amarras, la nave comenzó su movimiento. Imperceptiblemente, se movía a lo largo del muelle, alejándose un poco más cada segundo del suelo neoyorquino.

 _¡Oh por Dios!, ¡No puede ocurrir así! ¡No puede ser!..._

Moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones, observando toda la cubierta del barco, no pudo encontrar a Candy, y una ola de desesperación se apoderó de él. El barco siguió su camino, irremediablemente, sobrepasando al infeliz y colapsado joven actor, y mostrandole su enorme popa, como punto final de su búsqueda. A punto de darse por vencido, levantó los ojos por última vez, y se demoró solo un segundo en distinguir una frágil figura de pie, al final del puente, y él nunca se habría dado cuenta si no lo hubiera sobrepasado el barco.

 _¡Dios del cielo! ¡Candy!_

Se había cortado el cabello, ella estaba varios metros por encima de él, pero él era capaz de reconocerla entre todos los demás, entre cientos de otras personas... Sin pensar, gritó con todas sus fuerzas su nombre, reiterando sus llamadas, respirando profundamente. Pasaron interminables segundos y entonces, como él esperaba, ella volvió la cabeza hacia él. La sintió vacilar y luego se recuperó, subiendo su mano con timidez para saludarlo. Paralizado por la emoción, y con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, permaneció mucho tiempo sin moverse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el barco se había alejado y que aceleraba su ritmo.

¡Terry! ¡Terryyyyyyy! – ella gritó, mientras agitaba enérgicamente sus brazos.

El sonido de su voz llegaba como música para sus oídos, ¡ya que era maravilloso escucharla de nuevo! En realidad, nunca había dejado de escuchara, muy a menudo la había oído en sueños, pero esta vez pudo saborear ese dulce manjar y sentirlo realmente. Ella realmente estaba en este barco, la podía ver, distinguir sus bellos ojos color esmeralda, que le devolvían la mirada, y adivinar sus lágrimas mezcladas con el agua de mar que le salpicaba. El esperaba que ella pudiera ver las suyas, pero a diferencia de las que había derramado aquella noche terrible de invierno, hacía casi diez años, éstas expresaban la alegría, la felicidad intensa, al borde de la euforia. Quería hablar con ella, decir algo más que no fuera su nombre, pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. No fue capaz de emitir más que incomprensibles balbuceos.

 _¡Ella no ha cambiado! Como está de hermosa! ¡Y su pelo corto le sienta muy bien!_

 _¡Mi pequeña Tarzán Pecosa... no creo que estés allí frente a mí! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!_

 _Quisiera volar hacia ti, como estas aves marinas, dando vueltas por encima de ti, para tenerte entre mis brazos, sentir el calor de tu cuerpo contra el mío, y retenerte para siempre..._

Le France continuó su avance hacia el mar y pronto superó el muelle. Terry siguió al barco, disfrutando de los cien metros que le quedaban, sosteniendo la mirada de Candy, que no quería perder por nada. Miradas que se cruzaban y estaban tan cerca, pero el mar los separó de nuevo. Se tuvo que detener, pues el mar que se interponía entre ellos, con las olas que golpeaban contra el borde del muelle mojaron sus pantalones. Sin aliento, vio la silueta de Candy desaparecer gradualmente, gritando por última vez su nombre. Le pareció oír la respuesta, pero el sonido llegó a medias, amortiguado por los silbidos de la embarcación. Era ella la que se iba, era él quien se quedaba... Una nueva separación, pero no le dejaba un sabor amargo desagradable, porque sabía que no habían estado tan cerca antes, y que pronto viajarían juntos. Esta vez no la dejaría escapar de él. Hizo esa promesa en ese momento y nada lo podría disuadir.

Un repentino destello de flash se vió detrás de él. Se volvió y recibió otro en la cara. Cegado, dio un paso hacia delante y se dio cuenta de dos hombres que lo rodeaban con sus cámaras.

¡Estos buitres fotógrafos!, ¿no lo dejarían nunca tranquilo? No le faltaban ganas para echarlos al agua. Y supuso lo que serían los titulares del día siguiente, con su cara molesta en la foto. Pero, curiosamente, esta vez al más feliz de los hombres ¡no podía importarle menos!...

¡Terry! ¡Por Dios, es Terry! − Se dijo Candy, sosteniéndose de la baranda, pues sentía que sus piernas la abandonaban. ¡Era él quien corría detrás de la embarcación y la llamaba! ¡No podía creer lo que veía! ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

A pesar de la altura, ella podía distinguir sus ojos color del lago, que la miraban, con esa apariencia encantadora que la hacía perder todo el control. Hizo un gesto hacia él con timidez, como si temiera que se fuera a desvanecer frente a sus ojos. Ella recibió a cambio la sonrisa que la desarmaba y de inmediato las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, por la alegría. Sollozando, mientras observaba su silueta esbelta, seguia su curso al ritmo del avance irremediable de la embarcación. En realidad no había cambiado. Había mantenido su hermoso rostro, lleno de gracia, reforzado por la madurez. Sus hombros eran más anchos, parecía haber crecido. El chico que había conocido y amado se había convertido en un hombre, y esta nueva mirada la había maravillado. Como quería refugiarse en el espacio de sus tranquilizadores brazos, sentir sus cabellos castaños acariciando su rostro, oír su corazón latiendo contra su pecho. ¿Estaba latiendo tan rápido como el de ella, dolorosa, profunda, y locamente?...

¡Terry!, ¡Terryyyyy¡ −, le gritó agitando enérgicamente sus brazos.

Miradas que se cruzaban, las manos que se acercaban, le parecía que si estiraba suficientemente su brazo, podría tocarlo, y sentir el suave contacto de su piel contra las yemas de sus dedos.

 _Oh, Terry, mi amor, ¿no me has olvidado? ¡Qué dolor es verte tan cerca y tan lejos! ¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de torturarnos así? ¿Estamos condenados para siempre a encontrarnos y separarnos? ¡Dime que todo esto no es sólo un hermoso sueño y que cuando me despierte, voy a estar segura de la realidad de este momento!..._

El barco finalmente dejó el muelle, indiferente y sin piedad, lo que obligó al joven a interrumpir su carrera. Ella quería detener el tiempo y conservar este momento aún más. ¡Ella no se quería separarse de él, no de esta forma, ni tan rápido!

Era ella quien partía, era él quien se quedaba… los papeles se habían invertido extrañamente. Era él quien se quedaba de pie en la orilla, era él. Gritó su nombre por última vez, el que llegó a ella amortiguado por el viento que se sentía a esa altura y los gritos de los marineros. En respuesta, ella lo llamó, pero fue opacada por el sonido del silbato. Miró en su dirección, hasta que la distancia borró su perfil aristocrático y se convirtió en un punto diminuto en el horizonte, se quedó durante varios minutos hasta que se dió cuenta de que habían salido de la bahía y se acercaban al mar profundo. La noche había caído, y ahora las luces de la ciudad brillaban a la distancia, como estrellas en la oscuridad. De manera extraña, la invadió una sensación de calma y serenidad. Ella sabía dentro de sí misma que era sólo un hasta luego, que las manos separadas, se volverían a unir y las miradas se volverían a cruzar. En un día cercano… en un día muy cercano...

La voz temblorosa de Patty detrás de ella, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

− ¡Qué frío! ¡Debería haber hecho como tú y ponerme un suéter antes de venir aquí! ¡Nunca imaginé se pondría frío y tan rápido en altamar!

Candy le ofreció a su amiga una mirada perdida. Unos minutos antes estaba nadando en los de Terry. Ella estaba luchando por recuperar sus sentidos.

− Perdóname por no haberme unido antes. Fue excelente el relajarme, lejos de las exigencias de mi desagradable jefe, y no sentí pasar del tiempo... ¡Pero dime, que estás tan pensativa! ¿Fue tan extraordinaria la salida?

Una enigmática sonrisa se mostró en los labios de la rubia.

− ¡Tú no tienes idea hasta que punto lo fue, mi querida Patty! Realmente no tienes idea…

Fín del capítulo 3

Nota:

La Gran Estación Central: realmente Candy hubiera ido a otra Estación, y no a esta Gran Estación Central y los alrededores de Nueva York, pero me tomé la libertad de hacer este pequeño cambio sobre la verdad histórica, ya que encontré muy hermosa esta antigua estación y quería que la descubriéramos junto con Candy... ^^

Cole Porter: compositor famoso, conocido por la canción "Night and Day"

Marta Graham: bailarina y coreógrafa americana. Es conocida como una de las más grandes innovadoras de la danza moderna.

Le France: es un trasatlántico francés de la Compañía General de Trasatlánticos que estaba en servicio en 1912 y que hacía el tramo Le Havre – New York. Es el único barco francés con cuatro grandes chimeneas.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Sentado en la terraza de su mansión de lujo en Chicago, William Albert Andrew dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco, en donde lo esperaba un desayuno abundante. Abrió el periódico de la mañana con un chasquido y luego comenzó a pasar las páginas. Finalmente se detuvo en una en particular, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostró en sus labios. Esta vez no era el mercado de valores lo que le interesaba, sino un artículo sobre un joven actor que le era muy conocido del pasado. El encabezado del artículo decía en letras grandes: "TERRENCE GRAHAM ENAMORADO", seguido de una fotografía de Terry, tomada recientemente. La cara de desconcierto que tenía no le dejaba ninguna duda sobre la verdad de la revelación del reportero entrometido. Albert estaba eufórico y deseaba leer la historia que detallaba el evento:

 _"Señoras y señoritas, deben sacar sus velos y pañuelos de luto, el joven actor, estrella de Broadway, el que causa desmayos en cientos de admiradoras, en cada una de sus apariciones, Terrence Graham, está ¡ENAMORADO! Ayer, al final del día, en el muell 88 del terminal del ferry en Manhattan, en donde los periodistas de nuestro periódico seguían los movimientos de la condesa rusa Anastasia Pavlovich, el comportamiento inusual de una persona, cuyo rostro nos era familiar, atrapó nuestra atención. Pronto nos dimos cuenta de que era este famoso actor, esta persona que corría detrás del buque Le France, y que se esforzaba en enviar señales desesperadas a una joven desconocida, que hacía parte de los pasajeros del barco. Ante nuestros ojos, asistimos a un despliegue de lágrimas y risas, una transformación a la que no estábamos acostumbrados y lo podemos atestiguar. "El actor del triste rostro" ¡Es capaz de tener sentimientos! Parecía tan feliz que ni siquiera trató de lanzar nuestra cámara al agua. Tratamos de hacerle algunas preguntas pero nos eludió con una sonrisa elocuente y luego partió del muelle con un paso alegre._

 _Nosotros, por supuesto, quisimos saber la identidad de esta joven "Candy", ya que él gritó varias veces ese nombre. Sospechamos que era la misma persona que había mencionado hace unas semanas, durante su visita al Nightingale-Bradford College, visita que se convirtió en un escándalo y dio lugar a la repentina partida del joven actor. (Lea nuestro artículo...) Después de consultar con la oficina naviera, no encontramos a ninguna persona llamada Candy, pero sí a cierta Candice White Andrew, heredera de una familia rica de Chicago. Contactamos a un miembro de su familia que vive en Nueva York, su prima Elisa Legrand, esposa del millonario comerciante de armas Auguste Withmore. Ella parece tener una opinión muy controversial de su pariente:_

 _"La señorita Andrew es una caza fortunas! Ella impresionó a Graham mientras estudiaba en Inglaterra, y después se entusiasmó con mi hermano Neal, que por suerte tuvo el buen sentido de cancelar su compromiso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Es una manipuladora que ha conseguido ganar el favor de nuestro gran tío William, quien la adoptó. Lamento que Terrence Graham haya caído en la trampa amorosa tendida por ella. Él se arrepentirá amargamente. Ella siembra miseria donde quiera que va. También fue la causante de la muerte de mi joven primo, Anthony Brown y su... "_

¡Era demasiado! Albert, enfurecido, tiró el periódico a un lado. ¡Elisa se las tendría que ver con él! Esta chica era realmente una peste, ¡Una fuente inagotable de maldad! Ella no podía evitar el derramar su odio contra Candy, ¡Y mentía vergonzosamente! Siempre había tenido una mala opinión de ella, pero tenía que admitir que ahora no sentía desprecio por ella, pero sí una aversión real, una aversión a todo lo que ella representaba: su mediocridad de espíritu, su cobardía, su vanidad, todo lo que su alma perversa mantenía de manera narcisista, como para dejar un rastro maloliente que le repugnaba y le daba vergüenza. Vergüenza sobre todo por no haber tenido pulso para poner fin a sus fechorías. Él que siempre había tratado de mantener el equilibrio dentro de la familia, se dio cuenta, quizás un poco tarde, de la naturaleza irreparable de su prima. Él le había dado en repetidas ocasiones una oportunidad, pero con lo que acababa de leer en esta entrevista del periódico, había sellado su destino.

Se le quitó el apetito, por lo que abandonó su desayuno y salió para su despacho con el firme propósito de llamar a su demasiado entusiasta joven prima. Era el momento de hacerla entender que tenía que dejar en paz a Candy, para no tener que sufrir su ira. Incluso estaba dispuesto a un castigo final: ¡Su exclusión definitiva de la familia! La tía abuela podría tener un colapso por el enojo, pero le buscaría solución. Candy no merecía este tipo de tratamiento. Legrand y los otros debían resolverlo o renunciar a sus privilegios. ¡Su decisión era definitiva!

Debería haber esperado una reacción violenta de Elisa, quien siempre había tenido una atracción hacia Terry. Seguro se había asfixiado de celos cuando le habían enseñado el reencuentro de los dos enamorados, que había tratado de separar a toda costa en el San Pablo. Lamentó que el honor de Candy estuviera manchado por una persona tan mala y se culpó por su falta de vigilancia. Con la ayuda de Annie y Patty, se habían tomado tantas molestias para preparar de la mejor manera esta reunión, que habían ignorado por completo a la venenosa Elisa. Y Ciertamente, ¡No estaría lista para darle la explicación que él estaba ansioso por obtener de ella!

A pesar de esto, estaba muy satisfecho con lo que había logrado, y gracias a la colaboración de muchas personas. El resultado había sido digno de una organización de servicios secretos:

Primero que todo Annie, quien le había dado consejos muy útiles. Después Patty, quien a pesar de su excesiva timidez, se propuso afrontar a Terry y hacerlo tambalear. Después el chofer irlandés Douglas, de quien conocía su lealtad. Sin darle detalles sobre su misión, que seguro le parecería incongruente, sabía que tendría que llevarla a cabo. El éxito del plan dependía mucho de él. Había cumplido su tarea a la perfección y Candy no sospechaba nada. Este recorrido en detalle por Nueva York había sido planeado para que ella despertara esos sentimientos que tenía enterrados y le causara una gran impresión. Lo que había terminado de manera muy satisfactoria.

Y todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de una última persona: La señorita Denise, el ama de llaves de Terry. Albert sabía por sus informantes, que ella estaba muy apegada a su jefe y estaba desesperada por verlo tan infeliz. Así que fue a su encuentro una mañana, mientras ella iba de compras. Hizo que se la presentaran y la invitó a tomar una taza de café en el restaurante italiano contiguo al edificio de Terry, exponiéndole la situación:

− En unos pocos días, en la tarde, una señorita joven, rubia y bella vendrá a usted. Su nombre es Candice White Andrew. Si quiere ver feliz a Mr. Graham, sería aconsejable ser muy amable con ella. Es esencial una hábil organización, para hacerle saber dónde vive. Pero, sobre todo, asegurarse de que él no esté presente. ¿Cree que será posible que él no esté en su apartamento?

− El señor Graham está asistiendo a los ensayos y llega normalmente tarde. No será un problema.

\- ¡Eso es perfecto! Esta joven debe tomar el barco para Europa ese día y Ter... bueno, el Sr. Graham, debe creer que su visita fue debida al azar, para evitar que sospeche algo. Y entonces hay que dejarlo actuar. Quiero que luche por reconquistarla y estoy seguro de que eso es lo que hará.

El ama de llaves, incrédula, había examinado a su interlocutor, buscándole alguna falta para rechazar el proyecto. Pero la franca mirada benévola de Albert la había tranquilizado.

− Señor, he visto con impotencia el calvario de este joven durante años. Si me promete que es la felicidad lo que le ofrece, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que todo esto suceda.

− No necesito prometerlo, querida señorita. ¡Estoy seguro! Estas dos personas se aman profundamente. ¡Nacieron para vivir juntos y es hora de que lo entiendan!

Ellos siguieron discutiendo por un largo rato los detalles del plan, hasta que se despidieron, deseándose buena suerte. Albert estaba convencido de que la suerte nada tenía que ver con esto, él creía que era necesario forzar al destino. ¡Los resultados obtenidos habían sobrepasado todas sus expectativas! El sabía que Candy no se resistiría jamás a la tentación de acercarse al apartamento, y que eso la removería internamente. En cuanto a Terry, había imaginado que seguramente al volver al apartamento por la noche, descubriría que Candy había estado allí de visita, pero nunca se le ocurrió que tendría tiempo para encontrarla en el puerto. ¡Y se regocijó por esto! El contacto entre sus dos protegidos se había reanudado, sólo faltaba que se encaminaran uno hacia el otro. Ellos no lo necesitaban para eso. Supuso que ahora harían cualquier cosa para reunirse.

Suspiró de alegría cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina. Georges, con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios se puso a un lado del escritorio, con el teléfono en la mano.

− Una llamada para usted, señor. Es el señor Terrence Graham…

Douglas O´Loughlin dejó precipitadamente el apartamento de su novia. Había tenido una mala noche. Los eventos del día anterior habían perturbado su sueño, y finalmente se había dormido al amanecer. Marta quien solía dormir profundamente no se había despertado, y el ruido de la calle se manifestaba vivamente bajo su ventana, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos. Dándose cuenta de la hora avanzada de la mañana, había saltado de la cama, tan rápido como un relámpago, se había aseado rápidamente, y de la misma forma se había vestido, y había partido como una flecha, no sin antes besar los deliciosos labios de su amada, acostada en la cama.

Al llegar a la calle, corrió a su coche con la esperanza de que en la oficina no se enojarían por su tardanza. En ausencia de Albert, le correspondía ser el conductor de algunos altos directivos de la empresa, desafortunadamente, menos tolerantes que el jefe principal. Cruzó la ciudad a gran velocidad, casi a punto de sufrir varia veces un accidente, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la zona de Wall Street, frente al edificio que albergaba las oficinas de Andrew Cornwell y Brown Corporation. Subió las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro y se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de la secretaria que dirigía su agenda.

− Buenos Días Maggie, lamento el atraso – dijo sin casi poder respirar − ¿Qué misión tienes para mí esta mañana?

Absorta por la lectura del periódico, la joven con cabellos castaños, ondulados, no le respondió.

− ¿Maggie?

La secretaria finalmente levantó la cabeza, y con un pañuelo secó la gran lágrima que caía bajo sus lentes.

− Pero ¿qué te ocurre Maggie? – preguntó el chofer, inquieto por la tristeza de su colega de trabajo.

Por toda respuesta, ella lloró mucho más fuerte y se dirigió al baño. Desconcertado, se inclinó sobre la mesa, tomó el periódico y buscó el artículo que preocupaba tan profundamente a la pobre Maggie. Al leer el título, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

− ¡Él la ha encontrado señorita! – se dijo, y un calor reconfortante le envolvió el corazón.

Estaba tan preocupado por su bonita pasajera del día anterior, que esta noticia lo llenó de alegría. Con dificultad para controlar su euforia, no pudo contener una sonrisa beatífica que, desgraciadamente, se encontró con el rostro lloroso de la secretaria que había regresado. Al darse cuenta de su satisfacción, ella gimió otra vez y volvió a su escondite. Douglas Permaneció durante varios segundos sorprendido y a continuación se instaló cómodamente en una de las sillas que estaba al frente del escritorio de trabajo, y esperó pacientemente a que la tormenta pasara. La lectura de un cierto artículo le permitiría pasar el tiempo, además del sentimiento de satisfacción por su labor cumplida, lo que le permitió sumergirse en él con deleite…

Terry echaba humo por la rabia. La información obtenida de la compañía naviera, le indicaba que el próximo barco para Europa solo saldría en dos días más, y esto le lastimaba. Había dejado a Candy en el puerto el día anterior y la idea de perder un solo día más para encontrarla era insoportable. Todo lo que sabía, y que aún tenía que resolver era obvio: ella le llevaba la delantera, y de él dependía tratar de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Esa misma mañana había contactado a Albert, y le había suplicado que le dijera a dónde se dirigía Candy. Él generosamente le había dado un gran saludo de bienvenida, pero también fue muy rápido en advertirle: encontrar a Candy no le sería fácil, y no tenía la intención de facilitarle esa labor.

− Tienes que comprender Terry que Candy ha sufrido mucho, así que no quiero arriesgarla a una nueva desilusión. Vas a tener que luchar por tenerla de vuelta. Ella es como una joya: preciosa y delicada, un tesoro que debe ser ganado. Sólo te voy a dar un nombre: Venecia. Si realmente la amas, la encontrarás. Pero por sobre todo... ¡No me decepciones!...

Sorprendido, el joven hombre murmuró algunas palabras de agradecimiento. Le sobrevino un extraño sentimiento de angustia y de cólera. De angustia porque se sentía perdido sin tener más información sobre el destino de Candy, y de cólera porque debía demostrar la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía Albert dudar de su buena fe tan fácilmente, sabiendo que en su vida solo había desespero y desolación después de su separación? ¿Cómo podía dejarlo ir en una aventura así, llevando solo como equipaje el nombre la ciudad en donde nunca había estado? Venecia, la ciudad de los enamorados… Un destino bien extraño que le hacía presagiar una feliz conclusión: ¡Su reencuentro! Él no tenía ninguna duda al respecto y le probaría a Albert qué era capaz de hacer, incluso si tenía que pasarse la vida buscándola.

Pero, por ahora, a pesar de toda la convicción que pudiera demostrar, la difícil situación en que estaba complicaba su buena voluntad. Apoyado en la baranda de la terraza, observó con desapego el río Hudson fluyendo a la distancia, desembocando en la bahía de Manhattan. Escuchó la sirena de un barco de carga y enseguida una brillante idea cruzó por su mente. Si un barco crucero no salía hoy para Europa, ¡Sin duda uno de carga sí! Y sería necesario convencer a la tripulación para que lo dejaran ir a bordo... Pero él tenía músculos bajo su esbelta figura. Y también sabía maldecir, al punto de hacer ruborizar a un coro de monjas, podía fumar como una chimenea y beber como un pez si era necesario. En un dos por tres preparó su equipaje, y después le escribió una carta a su madre, quien estaba de gira por el país, y otra a Robert Hathaway, director de la compañía de teatro, para explicar el por qué de su precipitada partida. Esperaba que no le guardara rencor por abandonarlo en plena preparación de su próximo espectáculo, y que lo dejaría volver al grupo, pero estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Todo se había vuelto ridículo después de haber visto a Candy, y si eso significaba renunciar a su propia carrera, estaba dispuesto, ¡Siempre que pudiera recobrar muy pronto a su amada!

Al momento de partir, le entregó las cartas a su ama de llaves, quien le insistía en que llevara una bolsa de papel que contenía algo para comer que le había preparado.

− Debe guardar fuerzas para encontrarla, señor – le dijo con una voz temblorosa, mientras le empacaba el paquete.

− Gracias Denise. Eres un ángel – Le dijo Terry, tan emocionado como ella.

Él le tendió una mano que ella agarró con timidez. Pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar el umbral de la puerta, ella lo atrajo hacia ella y lo apretó con fuerza contra su corazón, como lo hubiera hecho con su propio hijo y finalmente se apartó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

− Cuídese señor. Rezaré para que tenga un viaje seguro y para que se reúna con ella muy pronto. ¡Buena suerte!

Emocionado, Terry le dio las gracias por última vez y desapareció en el ascensor. Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, suspirando. Iba hacia lo desconocido, no sabía muy bien cómo le iría, pero estaba contento de seguir el camino que lo llevaría a Candy, deshaciéndose de las cadenas que se lo impedían. Cuanto ansiaba que llegara ese día que los reuniría. No había dormido en toda la noche y sabía de antemano que iba a tener un sueño ligero, todo el tiempo. La felicidad estaba finalmente a su alcance y tenía la intención de disfrutar de cada momento.

Llegando a la calle, tomó un taxi que lo conduciría al puerto de los barcos de carga. Después con todo el coraje del que contaba, y tomando una bocanada de aire, caminó por el muelle, con su corazón lleno de esperanza.

Un marinero sentado en una de las zonas del puerto, terminó de fumar su cigarrillo.

− Debería ir a la parte de atrás − murmuró el hombre escupiendo un pedazo de hoja de tabaco − Allí es donde se comercializan ese tipo de transacciones. Si usted tiene dinero, encontrará a alguien que no tenga ningún problema.

El lugar estaba lleno de humo. Muchas personas estaban frente a las mesas, ocupados en beber una cerveza, leer un periódico o jugar a las cartas. Miraron hacia arriba cuando el joven actor entró y resonaron algunas risas. A pesar de que había tenido la precaución de vestir de la manera más simple posible, realmente no tenía el aspecto de un marinero. No tenía la piel bronceada por el sol y el mar, o las manos callosas por haber sostenido las cuerdas o las uñas ennegrecidas por la suciedad. Sintiéndose algo incómodo se dirigió hacia la barra y le explicó la situación al barman. Sin dejar de limpiar sus gafas, éste le hizo señas con una inclinación de cabeza, apuntando hacia una mesa con cuatro personas de cara sombría, que jugaban una pieza de poker. Terry con aprehensión se acercó a ellos.

− Discúlpenme…

\- ¿No puede ver que nos molesta, hombre? - gruñó uno de los jugadores con las cejas arqueadas, mientras proseguía con su juego. Los otros que estaban alrededor de la mesa siguieron jugando, como si nada hubiera sucedido y lo ignoraron. No fue una buena bienvenida, pero Terry no se desanimó.

− ¡Me gustaría insistir! – dijo con un tono más firme. Obviamente lo estaban probando y tenía toda la intención de hacerlos entender que no se trataba de un snob, que quería lucirse en el muelle. De todas maneras, si se trataba de alardear, él era un experto. No había practicado durante mucho tiempo, pero no le importaría una buena pelea, que le recordara los viejos tiempos.

− ¡Creo que no me he hecho entender! – Dijo el marino enojado, dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa de juego. Se levantó mostrándole su corpulento cuerpo, que sobrepasaba por una cabeza al joven actor, quien no se perturbó. ¡Su amor para Candy le daba valor de sobra!

− ¡Le comprendo perfectamente!, ¡Por el contrario! Si usted quiere tener una discusión afuera, ¡Yo estoy dispuesto!

− No hay necesidad de salir afuera, ¡idiota! - Gritó el coloso, lanzándole un golpe que lo hizo tambalear unos pocos metros hacia atrás, golpeando una mesa en su camino.

Con orgullo puso sus puños en las caderas, mirándolo mientras agitaba su cuerpo grasoso, con una risa chirriante que mostraba el mal estado de sus pulmones obstruidos. Atontado, sacudiendo la cabeza para recuperar sus sentidos, Terry se levantó y comenzó con dificultad a tomar una posición de lucha. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había sobreestimado un poco su capacidad. A pesar de todo su valor, al parecer el superar esta montaña de músculos parecía improbable. Con un golpe, ya había quedado medio aturdido, el siguiente podría ser fatal. ¡Tendría que enfrentar su destino con garbo! Muchos de sus antepasados murieron en la acción, no iba a faltar a la costumbre. Con los puños hacia delante y las piernas separadas, se enfrentó a su gigantesco oponente, quien estaba peligrosamente acercándose a él, gruñendo como un animal salvaje.

− Ese gancho no fue suficiente, diría yo − exclamó, levantando su mano amenazante, ancha como la de un boxeador.

Casi estaba cayendo sobre él cuando una voz desde el fondo de la sala, lo interrumpió en seco.

− Si yo fuera tú, Youri, ¡Me detendría de inmediato!

− ¡Eh! ¿Qué? – deteniéndose el gigante buscó en todas direcciones al inoportuno indeseado. Finalmente lo encontró, oculto en la oscuridad, sentado en una silla con el respaldo apoyado contra la pared, y su sombrero ocultándole el rostro. − ¿Por qué te entrometes? − Rugió arrastrando sus grandes pies de ogro hacia él.

El temerario e inconsciente personaje no se veía impresionado, levantó la visera de la gorra con el dedo índice y continuó:

− Sólo te estoy diciendo, bruto sin cerebro, que si quieres ser maldecido por el resto de tu vida por aquella cuyas fotos cubren tu cabina, ¡Te lo ruego!, ¡Sigue golpeando a su hijo!

Con estas palabras, su puño cayó tan rápidamente como se había levantado. Se dirigió a Terry, desconcertado. E joven actor por instinto de supervivencia, se retiró inmediatamente. El boxeador se quedó estático durante unos segundos, observando con su gran y ebria nariz la que tenía en frente, que estéticamente era perfecta.

− ¿Lo que dice mi amigo de allí es verdad? ¿Usted es el hijo de Eleanor Baker?

− Eh... En efecto señor, soy su hijo − Se oyó balbucear a Terry mientras se preguntaba si no había caído en un manicomio.

Por el rabillo del ojo, trató de distinguir al rostro del hombre de la gorra, pero no lo podía ver bien. Fue entonces que el húngaro le asestó una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo hizo recorrer tres metros de distancia.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Mi palabra! ¡El hijo de Eleanor Baker! ¡Es increíble!

La cara del hombre musculoso estaba iluminada con una amplia sonrisa, que se veía a través de la gran cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Su voz se hizo más suave.

− ¿No podrías haberlo dicho al llegar?

− ¿Decir qué? − Dijo Terry, doblado en dos, con las manos en los muslos, tratando de recuperar el aliento − "Hola, soy el hijo de Eleonor Baker!". ¿Cree usted que esa es la forma con la generalmente me presento?

Ese mastodonte no estaba escuchando. Le obsesionaba un pensamiento: Eleanor Baker, la actriz más popular de América, que había hecho volcar su corazón tan pronto como sus ojos se habían posado en uno de sus carteles, hace muchos años.

− ¡Si supieras! − Dijo, tomando la mano de Terry y sacudiéndolo fuertemente, casi dislocando su hombro. Lo apretó con tanta fuerza que el joven no pudo reprimir un grito − ¡Soy un gran admirador de tu madre! ¡Incluso fui a ver una de sus obras a Broadway!

Terry estaba petrificado de asombro. Cinco minutos antes, el salvaje se había precipitado sobre él, decidido a hacerlo pedazos, y ahora estaba de pie delante de él, tan dócil como un cordero, tratándolo de tú con arrullos y moviendo sus pestañas.

− ¿Crees que podrías conseguirme un autógrafo de tu madre, señor Baker? − Le preguntó suplicante.

− B... Por supuesto... Tan pronto como la vuelva a ver... − Terry tartamudeó, todavía sin comprender plenamente su cambio de actitud.

Lo sorprendió mucho más el ser llamado por el apellido de su madre. Él había elegido el apellido Graham para no alertar sobre la filiación con sus padres, por lo que lo encontraba cómico. Pero no quiso correr el riesgo de contradecirlo.

− ¡Oh, gracias, gracias! − Exclamó el gigantón, sacudiendo a su nuevo amigo contra él, saltando hacia arriba, haciendo crujir el piso y los muebles. A continuación, extendió su amplio brazo poniéndolo alrededor del joven hombre y lo invitó a sentarse a su mesa.

− Espero que no lo tomes en contra de mí por haberte tomado del pelo – le dijo, riendo de vergüenza, mientras le hacía un gesto al camarero para que le llevara cervezas − mi sentido del humor húngaro a veces se malinterpreta.

− Ciertamente, el humor húngaro no me es muy familiar... - Terry respondió, horrorizado.

¡Tomándolo del pelo!... Casi le había aplastado el cráneo, ¿y se atrevía a llamarlo una burla?

− ¡Entonces tomemos una bebida por la paz, señor Baker! –gritó Youri levantando hacia él el vaso lleno de cerveza.

Terry dudó por un instante, pero finalmente aceptó la invitación. Los dos hombres unieron sus vasos, acompañados por los que estaban en la mesa. La sala de juegos se recuperó del pesado silencio en el que había caído durante la pelea. Terry tomó unos sorbos, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Una cosa empañaba el ambiente: la identidad del hombre de la gorra.

Sin aguantarse más, se disculpó con Youri y sus amigos, se levantó y se acercó al extraño personaje, que permanecía en el fondo del salón. Llegó delante de él, lo observó por unos segundos, en busca de la más mínima pista que le permitiera identificarlo. Parecía joven, de estatura mediana, pero aún así era un total desconocido para él, pero que parecía saber mucho sobre su vida. Molesto, le preguntó:

− Usted parece conocerme muy bien señor. ¿Puedo conocer su identidad?

− ¡Jajajajaja! – rio el desconocido, sacudiéndose en su silla − ¡No has cambiado! ¡Todavía con los aires de aristócrata!

− ¡No le permito que se dirija a mí de esa manera, señor! – gritó Terry enojado por esa familiaridad.

Furioso, le quitó la gorra. El quería ver la cara de quien se estaba riendo tan escandalosamente de él. Al descubrir las características de su interlocutor, se quedó sin habla. Esos grandes ojos negros que lo miraban con malicia, esa sonrisa, ese cabello rojizo, todo le recordaba a un muchacho joven que había conocido en otra vida, en los muelles de Southampton, el día en que había dejado el colegio San Pablo, para ir a Estados Unidos. Poco a poco, recuperó la memoria.

− ¡Por Dios! ¡Cookie!

− ¡Te has tomado tu tiempo para reconocerme! - Exclamó el joven marinero riendo − ¡Oh Terry, nunca imaginé encontrarte de nuevo!

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron, y saludaron con una risa cálida, mientras eran observados por los clientes desconcertados de la barra.

− ¡Debo decirte que has cambiado! ¡Te dejé siendo un niño y me encuentro con un hombre! - Exclamó Terry, retrocediendo un poco para ver mejor a su amigo.

− ¡Bueno, cuando nos encontramos, no eras much mayor que yo!, ya sabes. ¡Tenía quince años!

− ¿verdad?... Tienes razón... Yo no era mucho más viejo, de hecho. ¡fiouuuuu! ¡Éramos unos jóvenes aventureros!

\- Y lo hicimos bien finalmente, ¿verdad? Te has convertido en una gran estrella y yo he viajado por todos los mares, lo que siempre soñé. ¡Hemos conseguido lo que queríamos hacer en nuestra vida, ¿No te parece?

Terry asintió tristemente, con una sonrisa irónica. ¿Cómo decirle que su vida no era tan perfecta como parecía? que...

− Pero díme Terry, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡no has venido solamente para pelear con un mástil!

− Para decirte la verdad, ¡No! – frotándose el mentón con algo de dolor – Vine a buscar un barco para embarcarme a Europa lo más rápido que pueda.

− ¡Bah!... ¿Y no has ido a la compañía marítima?

− Sí lo he hecho, pero el próximo barco saldrá en dos días más, y no puedo esperar tanto tiempo.

Cookie lo observó sin comprender. Y entonces una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara.

− Tú, mi querido amigo, debes tener una buena razón para tener esa prisa para partir. Y no me sorprendería el saber que hay una chica involucrada…

− Es algo así, sí… − dijo el joven actor, sonrojándose, y frotando su nuca con algo de vergüenza.

− No me digas entonces que es esa bonita chica rubia, de la que estabas enamorado en aquella época. Espera… Candy, ¿Es así?

− ¡Sí, en efecto, es ella! ¡Tienes buena memoria!

− Debo admitir que es una chica muy linda.

− Te la describí bien, ¿No?

− ¡Oh, sí! ¡Y toda la noche! – respondió el riendo – Pero me convencí más de eso ¡Cuando la ví en carne y hueso!...

Terry lo observó, con la boca abierta, y los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa. El joven marino, entretanto, tuvo el placer de mantener el misterio…

− ¡Explícate Cookie! ¿Cómo conociste a Candy?

El joven hombre esperó unos segundos para responder, le divertía la estupefacción de su amigo.

− El mundo es pequeño, ¿No es cierto? Figúrate que nos encontramos en el puerto de Suthampton, unos días después de tu partida. Ella como yo, queríamos ir a América, y como no teníamos dinero, hicimos el viaje clandestinamente.

− ¿Clandestinamente? – exclamó Terry, con un estremecimiento de angustia que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo − ¡Yo no sabía que Candy había tomado tales riesgos para volver a América!

− ¡Esta chica es recursiva! ¡Me sorprendió varias veces!

 _¡Parece una locura, pero realmente es algo que haría ella! Nada la asustó alguna vez o la hizo retroceder, ¡Incluso viajar en una bodega! Pensé que había vuelto junto con sus primos. Candy ¡Ah, mi amada!, ¿qué no serías capaz de hacer para cumplir tu deseo?_

Cookie sacudió el abrazo de su amigo, quien estaba con una sonrisa ausente, soñando felizmente.

− ¡Veo que ella realmente te ha hechizado! − Dijo, riéndose mientras imitaba su sonrisa beatífica. Terry asintió riendo con un aire cándido.

− ¡Hechizado, y te hizo tonto! - Cookie continuó con malicia.

Contra todo pronóstico, Terry se encogió de hombros. Él no tenía la intención de llevarle la contraria. Amar a Candy lo ponía eufórico, y si tenía que ser tomado por un loco, no le importaba. Era más que un cumplido para él.

Dos asientos quedaron libres al frente de la barra y Cookie le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Se sentaron cada uno en un taburete y le pidieron una cerveza al barman, quien les sirvió un buen vaso espumoso. Terry por segunda vez brindó en cuestión de minutos. Ambos vasos chocaron con alegría, derramando un poco de cerveza por su borde. Los dos se llevaron la bebida oscura y fuerte a los labios, con sabor a caramelo irlandés, llamada Guinness. Terry siendo un gran aficionado a las maltas y cervezas escocesas, no podía negar su calidad de sabor, pero tuvo cuidado de no decirlo, por puro chovinismo escocés. Cookie se lo bebió como si fuera un simple vaso de agua, y luego se apoyó en la barra de zinc lanzando un eructo de satisfacción. Era evidente que estaba muy bien adaptado a las costumbres marítimas y las aplicaba a conciencia. Sintiéndose más ligero, continuó con su conversación.

Sé que eres muy discreto, Terry, pero no me puedes ocultar nada ¿Cómo es que quieres ir a Europa? Estaba seguro de que finalmente se habían encontrado. Fue por eso que ella vino a América. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, amigo?

− ¡Es una larga historia!… − suspiró tristemente Terry, jugando inconscientemente con un pequeño encendedor – nuestros caminos se cruzaron varias veces, pero nunca pudimos reencontranos. Un evento dramático lo impidió…

− Debió ser algo realmente terrible para que los haya separado. ¡Ella te amaba mucho!

Con un nudo en la garganta, Terry bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el contenido de su cerveza, para ocultar las lágrimas que asomaban por el borde de sus ojos. Evocar ese período todavía era doloroso. A pesar de los años, todavía no se había acostumbrado a ello. Había vivido todos estos años sin ella como una verdadera tortura. Todas sus esperanzas de felicidad habían sido arruinadas en un segundo... Habría preferido haber muerto en en ese otoño, y en ese momento bajo el proyector de luces, en lugar de tener que vivir todos esos años sin ella, al lado de una persona por la que no había sentido nada, ¡sino indiferencia!... ¡Ella ya estaba muerta!, ¡Que descansara en paz!… Pero él no había sanado de sus heridas. ¿Estaba hecho para tener felicidad, él que había sido perseguido por la mala fortuna de manera permanente? Solo un ángel podía poner fin a ese maleficio, un ángel rubio, con una nariz llena de pecas, y que subía a los árboles como una ardilla.

− Candy… − murmuró, suspirando tristemente.

Una mano reconfortante se posó sobre su espalda.

− La encontrarás Terry, Ten confianza… Dentro de algunos días estarás frente a ella. Ten un poco de paciencia. ¿Qué son unos pocos días con los años que perdiste lejos de ella?

− Yo no sé ni siquiera como encontrarla… − Gimió él, poniéndose las manos entre la cabeza – No tengo más que el nombre de una ciudad y tengo que arreglármelas con eso. Venecia…

− ¿Venecia? Bueno, ¡Es más romántico que Le Havre! Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de buscar a mi novia en las calles de esa hermosa ciudad!, ¡Pero en primer lugar tendría que buscarme una!... Sim bromas, por ahora, vamos a centrarnos en tu caso... Ves al hombre que fuma la pipa en la mesa de Youri?, él es el capitán del barco en el que trabajo. Tienes suerte, finalmente nos vamos esta noche para Europa, a Inglaterra. No es Italia, pero te acercará.

− Yo podría esperar a otro barco… − propuso Terry, contrariado por tener tan mala suerte.

− Sí, tú podrías, pero de acuerdo a lo que sé, el próximo barco para Italia no saldrá sino en varios días. Mientras que si nosotros arribamos a Southampton, podrás tomar una nave que te conduzca a Francia, y allí tomarías el primer tren hacia el sur. Estarás en Venecia antes de creerlo.

Terry lo escuchó en silencio, con aire escéptico.

− Me encantaría creerte - dijo Terry suspirando - pero con el destino de perros que tengo contra mí, apostaría que todavía me espera algo que me hará retrasarme más.

− ¡Imposible si permaneces con tu amigo Cookie! Los tipos de aquí me llaman "Lucky" (suerte en inglés), ¡y no es por nada!

Terry mostró un esbozo de sonrisa, frente a los esfuerzos de convicción desplegadas por su amigo.

− ¿Crees entonces que el capitán aceptará llevarme a bordo? Yo le puedo pagar, ¿Sabes?

− Yo no creo que el capitán refuse algunos billetes… Pero lo que necesitamos especialmente son brazos, y un poco de ejercicio de mar te hará el mayor bien. Estás demasiado pálido y flaco... Si te ve Candy con esta pinta, ¡Se alejará corriendo!

− ¡Yo voy a hacer todo lo posible por retenerla! – respondió Terry riendo – No tengo miedo de trabajar Cookie, y haré todo lo posible por ayudarte durante esta travesía.

\- ¡Todo a su tiempo, hombre! Entonces, concluyamos esto con el capitán! Convéncete que desde ahora eres parte de la tripulación del Orca. Pero evita contrariar a Youri, ¡Pues es un sanguinario!

A pesar del guiño de Cookie, a Terry le palpitaba fuertemente el corazón. Sabiendo que debía compartir con Youri – el terrible – algunos días, lo que no le entusiasmaba mucho, pero si tenía que pasar por ello para encontrar rápidamente a su encantadora Candy, aceptaría su destino sin queja. Estaba ansioso por salir, deseoso de sentir el oleaje y la agitación de las aguas, con ganas de navegar hacia Candy y llegar a la ciudad de Venecia, la que sería testigo de su reunión. Sin embargo, se preguntó, cuando sintió la mano dura de Youri, que puso suavemente sobre su espalda, casi aplastándolo, cómo sería capaz de llegar a su destino sin ser mutilado o desfigurado. La sonrisa salvaje del gran bruto no lo tranquilizó, pero sonrió, reteniendo un grito de dolor, bajo los ojos divertidos de su traidor amigo, que se controlaba para no estallar de la risa.

La primera noche fue difícil para Candy. Era difícil acostumbrarse a la oscilación y balanceo del barco. Pero, en realidad, no podía cerrar los ojos, demasiado obsesionada con lo que acababa de experimentar.

 _¡Terry!..._

¡Ella había visto a Terry! Y a pesar de la certeza de haber vivido verdaderamente este maravilloso momento, no podía dejar de dudar. Durante todos estos años había tratado de olvidar, tratando de mantenerse alejada de él. Y entonces, en un día, ¡todo estaba al revés! Él corría entre la multitud, gritando su nombre, ¡Y corría detrás del barco que la transportaba! Era como si en un momento, este largo y doloroso período sin él se hubiera esfumado, como si nunca hubiera existido, como si nunca se hubieran separado… Ella sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos para ver su sonrisa maravillosa, sus hechizantes ojos aguamarinos, su hermoso rostro radiante de alegría, una expresión tan inusual que estaba todavía profundamente conmovida. Terry había hecho el viaje hasta el puerto por ella. ¿Podría entonces tener la esperanza de que él la apreciaba un poco? A pesar de la evidencia, persistían sus dudas, y se mantenía en esta incertidumbre, evitando deliberadamente el contarle a Patty. A pesar de la intensa alegría que vivía, se había negado a decirle lo que había sucedido. ¿Para qué aburrirla con una historia que quizás no tendría ninguna continuación? En pocas palabras, era posible que Terry se hubiera encontrado accidentalmente en el puerto y su presencia no tuviera nada que ver con ella... Una vez más, la duda le abrumaba y suspiró tristemente con la esperanza de que el sueño finalmente aliviara estos pensamientos negativos que la afectaban.

Finalmente se durmió a la madrugada por agotamiento, por lo que su descanso fue de corta duración. El barco las despertó con el ritmo a la salida del sol, con sus máquinas haciendo ruido y el personal caminando por los pasillos. Después, poco a poco, empezaron a golpear las puertas de las habitaciones, con los niños gritando efusivamente, sacándola definitivamente de su sueño. Entumecida, fue a correr las cortinas que ocultaban la amplia ventana de su habitación y se encontró de cara con la luz de un sol cegador y abrasador. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo por un momento bajo el vigorizante y caluroso sol, pero cuando abrió los ojos para mirar el océano, tuvo que resignarse a volver la cabeza en otra dirección, porque el movimiento de las olas, que veía a través de la apertura de la ventana le dio una sensación de inquietud que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Estaba especialmente hambrienta, ya que no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Un buen desayuno la revigorizaría. Si había una cosa que se mantenía constante en su estómago, era la capacidad que tenía para manejar las emociones. Pero esta vez, sería más difícil porque no sentía un hambre persistente. Este nudo en su vientre que se movía, no tenía nada que ver con su apetito. Ella sospecha que esta sensación extraña y desagradable la acompañaría hasta que no pusiera orden en su mente. Pero, ¿cómo mantener la calma mientras todo su ser ardía en deseos de ver a Terry? Había hecho un cálculo. El viaje a Havre duraría seis días y, aunque se devolviera inmediatamente, ella no estaría de vuelta sino en dos semanas. Por otra parte, no podía abandonar a Patty quien confiaba en ella. No, en serio, ella debía tener que esperar seis semanas para volver y tenía que asumir su conflicto con paciencia. Esa era una razón adicional para no contarle a Patty y no hacerla sentir culpable y obligarla a regresar. Ahora tenía que dedicarse a su amiga, y apreciar la oportunidad que tenía su corazón de ser feliz, disfrutando de esa amistad. Por primera vez en muchos años, Candy sintió sincera alegría, reconfortante, sin ninguna pretensión. Ella no tenía ninguna necesidad de simular. Ella estaba realmente feliz, y apreciaría esa emoción hasta regresar a América.

La travesía se había desarrollado perfectamente. "El Orca" se veía favorecido por el buen clima, navegaba a buen ritmo, por lo que parecía que las predicciones de Cookie estaban realizando. Si el clima se mantenía así, deberían observar las costas de Inglaterra en tres días, y Terry tenía dificultad para ocultar su impaciencia. No se podría decir que estaba aburrido en el barco. Al no ser un hombre de mar, le habían asignado tareas de mantenimiento del casco, es decir, pulir, limpiar, arreglar, pintar sobre el óxido pernicioso del metal, que se roía sin cesar. Cada mañana, al amanecer, después del desayuno, vestido con su uniforme de trabajo, subía veinte metros las escaleras exteriores que lo separaban de su cabina, y luego comenzaba a trabajar para detenerse sólo cuando el cocinero tocaba la campana para comer. Por la noche cenaban juntos en el comedor, riendo y compartiendo historias de sus vidas, a menudo agitadas y emocionantes. Youri era amante de la música y cantaba canciones de su país, con su acento eslavo, fuerte y lírico, transportándose en el espacio de unas pocas notas a tierras lejanas, orgullosas y salvajes. Después de todo, Youri no era un mal tipo y Terry había llegado a apreciarlo, al igual que a todos sus compañeros, bravos, valientes y gallardos que no tenía una vida fácil. Sólo veían dos veces al año a sus familias, y el resto del tiempo lo pasaban en el barco. Durante esta travesía, en contacto con hombres que nunca se lamentaban, Terry entendió que tenía una vida privilegiada, que debía disfrutar y prometió no volver a quejarse de su destino. Su trabajo, sin embargo y contrario a las apariencias, no era el más fácil, porque en ese trabajo requería concentración y perfección, pero la recompensa que recibía a cambio le parecía exagerada, rozando con la indecencia en comparación con lo que estaba presenciado aquí. Estos hombres nunca serían adorados o glorificados a su llegada al puerto, habiendo cruzado tormentas difíciles, para llevar los bienes que esperaban con impaciencia al otro lado del continente. Mientras que a él le pagaban sumas astronómicas por aparecer en el escenario y recitar un texto, por supuesto, con mucho talento, ¿se merecía tal veneración? Envidiaba a los hombres que trabajaban codo a codo, se apoyaban cuando uno de ellos estaba mal, por sobre los que lo rodeaban a él, gente que soñaba con ocupar su lugar, que estaban celosos de él y lo criticaban, al nivel de sentirse constantemente en situación competitiva, como si tuviera que demostrar su talento en cada aparición. Pero en el fondo de sí mismo, sabía que no iba a cambiar nada, porque su amor por el teatro superaba todos estos abusos. Esta pasión que vivía había sido su mejor amiga en todos estos años sórdidos que había atravesado. El teatro le ayudó a seguir viviendo, a pesar de que había perdido el gusto por hacerlo, lo acompañó, fiel y discretamente, y se preguntó qué hubiera hecho si no lo hubiera tenido. Pero por primera vez aquí, ya no se sentía solo, se dio cuenta de que era capaz de hacer amigos, buenos amigos que no veían en él al artista famoso, pero sí a un joven sencillo, que se forjó una armadura para protegerse mejor de las tragedias de su vida, defensas que poco a poco fueron cayendo, dejando a un lado su arrogancia. Cookie compartió una cabina con él y, a menudo, antes de ir a dormir, se contaban momentos de sus vidas. Irónicamente, Terry, taciturno habitual, le gustaba confiar en él, y estaba lleno de historias sobre el colegio San Pablo, y de los momentos gloriosos cuando hacía enojar a Candy. Cookie estallaba en carcajadas que se sofocaban rápidamente cuando golpeaban furiosamente contra su pared, debido al ruido que hacían. Pero sobre todo, se dormían agotados por la fatiga después de tanto conversar.

La vida de Terry en el carguero fluía de forma pacífica. Por razones de seguridad, algunos lugares le fueron prohibidos, como el puente de acoplamiento a las salidas y llegadas. Cookie le había contado algunas historias de miedo, como lade su ex colega que había tenido un corte brutal de la pierna por una cuerda de amarre, o ese otro que se había amputado el extremo del dedo atrapado en una de las pesadas puertas de la nave. En raras ocasiones, se iba a la caseta donde tenía la mejor vista de la embarcación. El control de la maquinaria era bastante rudimentario, pero eso no impedía que le fascinara, admirando la habilidad del capitán y de su oficial, capaz de estar en el mar con simples tarjetas simples, papel, lápices y brújulas. A veces se las arreglaba para tener un momento de descanso, y amaba sentir el aire marino y para ello seguía un pasillo estrecho, sobre el vacío, para alcanzar el puente externamente. Desde allí, veía la carga y el horizonte. Le gustaba sentarse al frente, para que el viento golpeara en su cara; sus largos cabellos castaños azotaban su rostro, había perdido su palidez y adquirido un bonito color dorado, que hacía brillar más sus grandes ojos de color turquesa. Pero lo que más le gustaba era la vista que tenía en aquella ubicación: ballet de pintores, suspendidos en el aire, oscilando con las cuerdas que estaban atados a las barandas, que le echaban una capa de pintura al casco de la nave. Le recordaban a los trabajadores de Nueva York que construyeron los rascacielos, que además de ser buenos trabajadores debían ser especialmente buenos escaladores y equlibristas en la cuerda floja. Terry, por su falta de experiencia, no tenía derecho a participar en este trabajo, pero envidiaba a aquellos navegantes que se podían mover libremente a lo largo del casco, refrescados por el rocío del agua de mar y acompañados de las aves marinas.

Pero esa noche el mar quería impresionarlos. El sol se había ocultado, el cielo se cubrió rápidamente, el aire se refrescó y la vista del horizonte se redujo gradualmente.

− Humm... ¡Vamos a tener una buena tormenta! – Dijo Cookie al regresar al interior.

Con los labios cubiertos por la sal arrojada por el viento marino, sal pegajosa que se pegaba a los zapatos y era arrastrada por toda la nave, Terry se dio una rápida ducha y se puso ropa limpia antes de que no pudiera hacerlo por el fuerte oleaje. Cuando se reunió con sus compañeros en el área que servía como comedor y sala de descanso, el oleaje se hizo más vigoroso y el barco se sacudió. Se sentó en una esquina y trató de leer un libro, pero tuvo que abandonarlo, por el malestar que sentía en su estómago. Afuera estaba totalmente oscuro, y no se podía ver el horizonte. Las fuertes ráfagas de viento azotaban el casco y la carga y se sentía sobre las ventanas, reforzadas por las fuertes gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban ruidosamente en las paredes. El barco estaba siguiendo los movimientos de las gigantescas olas, que lo hacía subir subir y bajar varios metros, por lo que tenía que aferrarse para evitarse caer y rodar en la habitación, con el riesgo de tener lesiones por algún golpe fuerte. De repente, una ola más fuerte que las anteriores sacudió la nave como si fuera una pluma. Todo el mundo en la habitación fue arrojado en todas direcciones y cuando Terry se levantó, se frotó la cabeza con dolor. Pero no tenía tiempo para comprobar si su herida era profunda ya que un hombre cubierto por hollín negro, apresuradamente abrió la puerta gritando:

− ¡Fuego! ¡Hay fuego en la sala de maquinas!

Toda la tripulación se precipitó como pudo al piso inferior. Un humo acre y negro subió e invadió los pasillos estrechos. La sirena de la alarma estaba encendida y un rugido ensordecedor se expandió por el barco. Había gritos en todas las direcciones que se mezclaban con las las instrucciones dadas por las personas al mando. Youri subió a cubierta para encender la bomba de agua, y mientras que abajo las mangueras se llenaban de agua de mar para arrojarla sobre las llamas. Era difícil distinguir lo que sucedía en la sala de máquinas, ya que el humo era espeso. Cookie decidió acercarse al fuego, que invadía las máquinas a vapor para apargarlo. Equipado con un simple pañuelo alrededor de la boca y su manguera de bomberos, sordo a las llamadas de sus compañeros que le insistían en que volvieran, entró al área de las calderas y desapareció bajo la nube opaca. Fue en ese momento cuando un sonido de explosión sacudió fuertemente la nave. Terry, al igual que los otros marineros sufrió la peor parte de la explosión, y fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás. Aturdido por el golpe, se esforzó por recuperar sus sentidos. El fuego persistía en la sala de máquinas, pero lo peor no había pasado. La explosión creó un orificio en el casco y el agua empezó a entrar.

− ¡Corramos! − Gritó alguien detrás de él - ¡Preparen los botes salvavidas y den un aviso de SOS por la radio!

Era la voz del capitán, firme y segura, a pesar de la trágica naturaleza de la situación. Tenía que actuar y salvar a la tripulación en primer lugar. El fuego amenazó con hacer estallar todo y tuvieron que salir rápidamente. Pero cuando estaban a punto de salir, Terry se dio cuenta de que Cookie no había salido de entre las llamas.

− ¡Cookie! – Gritó Terry, desde la entrada de la sala de máquinas. Sin embargo, alguien lo agarró fuertemente y no le permitió entrar.

− Es demasiado tarde mi amigo. Con esta explosión, por desgracia no debió haber quedado mucho de "Lucky" - dijo el marinero, moviendo la cabeza tristemente − No hay nada más que hacer, excepto tratar de salvar nuestro pellejo. Date prisa, ¡Vamos!

Pero el joven no hizo caso. Cookie era su amigo, no podía abandonarlo en ese pozo. ¡Él estaba en peligro y tenía que ir en su rescate!

Safándose con energía del brazo del marino, corrió hacia la entrada de la sala de calderas, y sin dudar, entró a las llamas que devoraban todo, ante los ojos horrorizados del marinero.

Esa noche, Candy se despertó con sobresalto y su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Las horribles imágenes de Terry rodeado por las llamas que había visto en su sueño parecían tan real que quería gritar. Se levantó y se fue jadeante a beber un vaso con agua en el baño. También tenía mucho dolor de cabeza por lo que se tomó una aspirina. Vio su rostro demacrado en el espejo y se pasó la mano por el pelo enmarañado y sudoroso. Ella sabía que no sería capaz de volver a dormir después de esa pesadilla. Así que se dio una ducha y dejó correr el agua caliente sobre sus hermosas curvas, con la esperanza de que se le pasara. Pero las imágenes de agonía y terror todavía la perseguían. Necesitaba aire fresco y decidió ir al puente. Se vistió rápidamente, se puso la chaqueta más gruesa que tenía y salió de su habitación. A esa hora de la noche no se encontró con nadie en el camino, por lo que se dirigió a lo largo del pasillo y abrió la primera puerta que conducía a la cubierta. El cielo estaba claro y le dio la bienvenida una luna casi llena, que bañaba con un halo de color plata el pasillo, permitiéndole transitar fácilmente. Candy sintió el aire de mar inmediatamente en su rostro y aspiró el aire hacia sus pulmones. Siempre el respirar profunda y lentamente era un excelente remedio contra la ansiedad, pero después de unos minutos de probar la técnica, se dijo que quien inventó este precepto era un mentiroso o incompetente, pues el resultado fue contrario a lo esperado. Llena de ansiedad y temblorosa, buscó una silla para acomodarse. Eligió una al abrigo del viento, con vista hacia el piso inferior y al mar ondulante en el horizonte. Tomó una manta y se la puso sobre sí, cubriéndose y recostándose en la silla. La luna se reflejaba en las olas como en un espejo, deformada para adaptarse a las ondulaciones y en silencio, como si tratase de no molestar a nadie. Y solo atravesada por la noche, se observaba la luz de la fricción del barco sobre las olas.

Poco a poco, los latidos del corazón de Candy se hicieron más lentos y la respiración adquirió un ritmo más regular. El ambiente sereno del lugar estaba operando con mayor eficacia que su esfuerzo personal Ella trató de razonar. Había sido solo un mal sueño, como muchos otros que había tenido antes. Y a pesar de que parecía real, Terry no podía estar en una situación de este tipo, rodeado de máquinas en un incendio. Era evidente que estaba a salvo en Nueva York, ensayando una de sus obras de teatro.

El sueño había sido solo una representación del miedo a perderlo otra vez, justo ahora que se habían reencontrado. Como ella se estaba alejando físicamente de él, a pesar de que deseaba ardientemente estar cerca de él, todas sus dudas, todos sus temores se reflejaban de esta manera, y tenía que destruir esas terribles imágenes que eran sólo el producto de su imaginación. Para aclarar su cabeza, trató de pensar de nuevo sobre la travesía que estaba a punto de terminar y los buenos momentos que había pasado. Hacía años que no se había tomado unas vacaciones de verdad. Sorprendentemente, nunca había faltado a su trabajo en la clínica del Dr. Martin, y ahora pensaba en eso solo en raras ocasiones. Albert le había asegurado que su reemplazo se había planeado con anticipación y estaba bien organizado, por lo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Así que ella se había basado en su buen consejo y había decidido aprovechar estas semanas de descanso. Patty era una compañera de viaje muy agradable. Se divirtieron mucho juntas y participaron en muchas actividades que se ofrecía en el barco: nadar en la piscina, jugar al tenis de mesa, o tenis en la cubierta, y después si se sentían agotadas por estas actividades, habían estado de acuerdo en tener largos periodos de lectura o de inactividad en las sillones de la cubierta, y luego recuperaban las fuerzas en el gran salón, alrededor de deliciosos cócteles y jugando a las cartas en el puente. Por la noche, cenaban en la mesa del capitán, a quien le gustaba rodearse de hermosas muchachas y de individuos ricos. Además también habían dejado sorprendidos a los comensales, cuando habían mencionado sus respectivas profesiones.

− ¿Cómo? – Se había ofuscado la condesa Pavlovich − ¿Ustedes trabajan? ¿Gente de su condición?

− Y nos ganamos la vida, gracias a ello... − respondió Patty, molesta, disfrutando por el desconcierto de la aristócrata rusa.

− Tenga la seguridad de que lo hacemos por el dinero... – adicionó Candy con malicia − Pero debo admitir que estoy contenta por haber sido adoptada, porque a pesar de mi sueldo, ¡Yo nunca habría sido capaz de tomar un crucero tan hermoso!

− A… ¿Adoptada? – había dicho extrañada la condesa.

− Sí, me crié en un orfanato y luego el Sr. William Andrew me adoptó, a la edad de trece años, cuando yo estaba en casa con sus primos...

Un pesado silencio había caído sobre la mesa, cada persona mirando avergonzada a su plato. Pero, de repente, como si un ángel hubiera pasado, un estallido de carcajadas había irrumpido en el otro extremo de la mesa. Era la señora Margaret Brown, también conocida como Molly Brown, una viuda rica, que, a pesar de haber sobrevivido a la catástrofe del Titanic, siguió disfrutando de cruceros en barco.

− ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué divertidas son ustedes dos! ¡Me recuerdan a la joven que era yo a la misma edad!

Candy y Patty la habían mirado, sorprendidas y encantadas por este inesperado apoyo.

− ¡Continúen así señoritas! Cuenten solo con ustedes mismas y no hagan como algunos aquí, que viven en épocas pasadas.

La condesa había saltado con la alusión, apenas velada, de la rica americana.

− ¡Sí, señora, el mundo cambia! – Había continuado la señora Brown, haciendo hincapié en cada sílaba − Las mujeres trabajan, tienen derecho a voto, y no necesita un marido para ser autónomas. ¿Esta libertad le hace tener temor, condesa?

Avergonzada por haber sido desafiada de esta forma tan abierta, la aristócrata no había respondido y aprovechó la llegada providencial de los postres para desviar la conversación sobre el tema de la gastronomía. Los otros huéspedes habían cambiado hipócritamente el tema, lo que había acentuado el malestar reinante.

\- Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe cómo servirse un vaso de leche... - murmuró Molly Brown, encogiéndose de hombros.

Las miradas de Candy, Patty y su nueva amiga se habían cruzado, y se habían reído de manera muy alegre. Apresuraron su partida con una vaga excusa, y continuaron su conversación en el salón, con una taza de café bien caliente.

− ¡Qué montón de snobs! − Molly exclamó con rabia, agitando su abanico - ¿Qué saben de la vida para juzgarlas de esa manera? Sólo son buenos para contar sus billetes verdes, ¡No tienen idea de lo que cuesta ganarlos!

− Tenga la seguridad señora Brown, este tipo de comportamiento no es desconocido para mí, y dejó de dolerme hace mucho tiempo. – Había respondido Candy con una sonrisa. − He tenido la oportunidad de ser criada por dos damas maravillosas, que me enseñaron los verdaderos valores de la vida y que me han ayudado mucho después. Estas personas son más objeto de compasión que de desprecio, porque no son nada sin su fortuna, mientras que si yo perdiera todo, sé que estaría rodeada por amigos fieles y sinceros y con un propósito en la vida. También tengo la suerte de tener un padre adoptivo que entiende y comparte mis aspiraciones. ¿Qué más podría pedir para ser feliz?

− ¿Un novio, tal vez? – Le dijo Molly, con los ojos brillantes de malicia – Curiosamente tú no has hablado de eso. Tan bonita como eres, Candy, estoy dispuesta a apostar que tienes mucho de donde elegir y que no te has decidido...

− El rostro de Candy se puso sombrío y bajó su cabeza, avergonzada. Al darse cuenta de su confusión, la señora Brown se puso inquieta en su silla con un suspiro, lamentando su torpeza.

 _Algo terrible debió haberle pasado, para que reaccionara de esa forma..._

− Perdóname Candy, no quise hacerte daño – murmuró, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella− Eres tan joven, tan hermosa, nunca imaginé que ya pudieras estar sufriendo los dolores del amor. Era un soldado, ¿verdad? ¿Murió en la guerra?

− Afortunadamente no... Pero todos estos años sin él, son como si hubiera sucedido algo así... − Candy se respondió con tristeza.

− ¿Cómo si hubiera sucedido? – dijo Patty, abriendo mucho sus ojos, con el corazón palpitante.

− ¡Oh Patty! – Exclamó Candy, dirigiéndose a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y voz temblorosa − yo no quería hablar de ello porque no tenía nada que decir, pero tal vez... yo... yo... ¡Lo vi en el muelle cuando nuestro barco salió del puerto!

− ¡Dios mio! − Gritó Patty, por la emoción con sus manos en la boca - pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

− Creo... espero que se debió a mi visita a su apartamento poco antes de...

− ¿Su visita al apartamento? − Interrumpió Patty, consumida por la curiosidad − Te lo ruego, Candy, ¡Explícate! ¡Cuéntanos todo! ¡No vas a salir de esta habitación antes que me digas… o nos digas todo al respecto!

− De hecho, Candy, ¡Yo me aseguraré de ello! − La señora Brown había añadido una sonrisa diabólica a su rostro − Toma tu tiempo mi niña, pero por encima de todo, no se te olvide ningún detalle...

Candy había asentido con una sonrisa. Primero explicó más o menos las razones de su separación a Molly, y después se centró en su historia. De manera ferviente, describió como encontró el lugar en donde vivía Terry, y su encuentro con el ama de llaves que la había invitado a su departamento, visitando la habitación con el piano y por sobre todo viendo el cuadro que la había inquietado tanto, hasta el punto de hacerla huir. Y, por último, a pesar de todo, la presencia de Terry en el muelle, la alegría de la reunión, las lágrimas derramadas, sus miradas intercambiadas, mientras el barco se alejaba y los separaba de nuevo...

Patty, temblando, había dejado que sus lágrimas fluyeran de alegría.

− ¡Dios mío, Candy! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! Tan pronto como lleguemos a Le Havre, tomarás la primera embarcación ¡E irás a buscarlo tan pronto como sea posible!

− Esa es la razón por la que no quería hablar contigo, Patty. ¡No tengas ninguna duda de que no te dejaré terminar el viaje sola! Yo quiero mucho acompañarte. ¡Vinimos juntas y volveremos juntas!

− ¿Por qué, Candy? ¿No estas impaciente por reencontrarte con él, después de todos estos años?

− Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Candy – intervino la señora Brown, visiblemente conmovida por la historia de la joven rubia − No hay ninguna razón para que tú cambies tus planes. No deberías hacerle las cosas demasiado fáciles a este joven. Debes hacer que te espere, que con impaciencia cuente cada día antes de su reunión. Eso será aún mejor, porque créeme, este muchacho no estaba en el puerto por casualidad, ¡Él estaba allí sólo por ti, preciosa! Todo indica que todavía te ama con locura. ¿Por qué mantiene tantos recuerdos guardados de ti, si no es así? Deja de dudar y concéntrate en cambio en ese día maravilloso que llegará pronto.

Candy había escuchado en silencio, se contentaba con tener una sonrisa y una mirada de ensueño. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, con las mejillas encendidas. Pero Molly, curiosa como una urraca, había puesto fin rápidamente a sus sueños.

− Pero dime, Candy ¿Cuál es el nombre de este misterioso joven?

− Terry... En fin... Terrence... − respondió ella, sonrojándose.

− Terrence... Bueno, bueno... Eso me recuerda a este joven actor que actúa divinamente en el teatro ¡Y que he visto varias veces en Broadway!

Las mejillas de Candy se hincharon de repente y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como miles de estrellas. La boca de Molly Brown se redondeó de inmediato, con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

− ¡Oh, Dios mío, Candy! ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? - Había exclamado con una risa nerviosa − ¡Oh, ahora entiendo! ¡ah! ¡Si yo tuviera tu edad, Dios es testigo de estaría loca por él!

Se había reído con una gran carcajada que obtuvo la mirada de desaprobación de los huéspedes del salón. Las mejillas de Candy se habían vuelto carmesí, mientras que los lentes de Patty se habían empañado, abrumada por las revelaciones de su amiga.

− ¡Me encantan las hermosas historias de amor! ¡El tuyo es tan delicioso que merece ser celebrado con honores! ¡Ahora, champán! − Había exclamado la rica americana, haciendo una señal al camarero, quien llegó algunos minutos más tarde, con los brazos cargados con un cubo de hielo y una botella con un hermoso tapón dorado.

La noche terminó con llantos, risas y burbujas. Patty y Candy, poco acostumbradas a beber alcohol, se habían sentido rápidamente mareadas, y habían tenido que llegar rápidamente a sus cabinas antes de perder la compostura. Podían ser jovenes y solteras, pero seguían siendo damas y Candy estaba segura de que a la familia Andrew no le hubiera gustado ver su nombre con letras grandes, en la sección de la prensa del corazón. La señora Brown, por su parte, totalmente en forma, había prolongado su estadía esa noche con un juego de poker en compañía de sus compatriotas, los ricos industriales de Colorado.

Todo esto acababa de pasar un par de horas antes, y Candy se rió interiormente, con la memoria de esta increíble noche. La señora Brown era realmente una mujer muy encantadora, que no había renunciado a sus orígenes sencillos, a pesar de su éxito social. Ella le gustaba la confrontación, agitar el orden establecido y sólo se reía con sus comentarios ácidos sobre la clase alta de la sociedad. También era una mujer que sabía de licores y Candy todavía estaba sorprendida por haberse dejado entusiasmar con tanta facilidad. Hay que decir en su defensa que el champán era de alta calidad, Cristal de Louis Roederer, que fue producido originalmente para el zar Alejandro II de Rusia. Un verdadero néctar, vinoso, delicado y con sabor a fruta, con un trago fue suficiente para hacerles perder la cabeza a ella y a Patty. Candy se dio cuenta de que el alcohol que había bebido probablemente había tenido efecto en sus sueños. En una situación normal, el hipo que todavía tenía de manera intermitente le hubiera molestado. Esta vez, por el contrario, la tranquilizó. Ella ahora sabía que incluso la mejor de las champañas podría perturbarle el sueño y causarle pesadillas. Por lo tanto, encontró una respuesta a sus preocupaciones y se tranquilizó. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó arrullar por el balanceo del barco. Acostada en el sillón, acurrucada bajo su manta, durmió tranquilamente, sin soñar esta vez, pero finalmente en paz.

El sonido de los gritos de personas nadando en la piscina del piso inferior, le quitaron el sueño. Candy abrió los ojos. Era de día, las personas ya estaban caminando en la cubierta, los niños jugaban, el personal y los oficiales venían e iban a su trabajo. Se estiró largamente y luego, lentamente, se puso de pie. Todavía le dolía la cabeza. Necesitaba una nueva aspirina y regresó a su habitación. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que la puerta de Patty estaba abierta y la criada estaba tratando de hacer el aseo. Se sirvió un vaso de agua, rápidamente se tragó la pastilla, y luego fue en busca de su amiga; primero revisó el comedor, donde acababan de terminar de servir el desayuno, después en la sala de estar de lectura, a continuación en la parte exterior del puente, pero no la encontró. Después de largos minutos de búsqueda, y después de hacer por enésima vez la misma caminata, al ver la costa francesa acercarse, supuso cuál podría ser el lugar en donde podría encontrar a su amiga. Finalmente la vio a la distancia, en la proa, parcialmente oculta por una de las chimeneas. Apoyada en la barandilla, estaba mirando el horizonte.

− ¡Oh, Patty! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

La joven profesora se volvió y sonrió con tristeza.

− Espero que hayas dormido mejor que yo anoche. ¡Esa champaña le hizo un poco de daño a mi pequeño cerebro! ¡Ay! − Dijo Candy frotándose las sienes.

Pero Patty se quedó en silencio, mirando el mar. Candy puso una mano en su hombro.

− Patty... Sé por qué estás aquí... Si quieres estar sola, dime y yo me iré, si no, voy a hacerte compañía en estos momentos de dolor.

− Disculpa, Candy - dijo la joven morena con un suspiro - no me escondía de ti... Sólo quería estar aquí con él... Es aquí donde su avión se estrelló... Alistair murió en la batalla sobre estas olas, su cuerpo sin vida fue envuelto por ellas y aquí descansa...

Con el corazón apesadumbrado, Candy observó de una diferente manera el paisaje marino que se le ofrecía. Movió su mano hacia la de Patty que estaba apoyada en la barandilla y la apretó con emoción.

− Yo sé que las palabras no son de apoyo en estas circunstancias, Patty, pero quiero que sepas que comparto tu dolor. ¡También extraño mucho a Alistair!...

Contra todo pronóstico, Patty le mostró un rostro sereno.

− No te preocupes, Candy, ¡He estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo! ¿Puedes imaginar lo que se siente no poder estar en la tumba de la persona que amas? Nunca quice volver a aquella que se supone es la suya en Lakewood. ¿Qué iba a hacer allí cuando sabía que esa tumba está vacía? Incluso si quisiera creer que su alma está conmigo, aunque a veces la siento tan cerca que casi creo que la puedo tocar, tenía muchas ganas de ver en donde reposa. Ahora, lo sé... No sé por qué, pero siempre me había imaginado un lugar oscuro, como un abismo infinito, y lo que hoy descubrí es el sol brillando y sombras de colores en constante movimiento. Justo cuando estaba vivo, era un sol que iluminó nuestras vidas con su rápido ingenio y gran bondad. Todos estos años, nunca encontré la fuerza para venir aquí, pero contigo, esta vez conmigo, sentí que podía hacerlo. Sólo tengo que mirarte, Candy, y espero que volveremos a recobrar todo lo que teníamos de mejor manera. Tú eres la prueba de que uno puede vivir con mucho dolor, sin nunca dejar de amar. Yo quería decirte que el estar aquí, tiene como objetivo acercarme a Alistair... y también llorarlo...

− Patty... − murmuró Candy, con lágrimas y mirada preocupada.

\- No llores Candy... Sé feliz por mí... - respondió Patty, con un estallido de emoción − ¡Dios sabe cuánto amé a Alistair! ¡Le amaré hasta el fin de mis días! Pero al acercarme a estas costas, a estos acantilados que lo vieron caer, mi corazón en lugar de sentirse más pesado se aligera. Me sentí tranquilizada, y la angustia, el dolor que me poseía desde un principio, se he ido, poco a poco. Me dio la impresión de que Alistair quería que entendiera que yo no tenía que preocuparme más por él, que todo estaría bien para él, al igual que para mí. Es como si el velo negro que cubría mi vida se rompiera, y volví a descubrir los matices sutiles de la existencia. Me siento como si saliera de un largo sueño, viendo y escuchando de nuevo, ¡Como si renaciera!

¡Oh, Patty! – dijo Candy presionando a su amiga contra su corazón - ¡No puedes imaginar la alegría que me da al escucharte decir eso! ¡Recé tanto para que un día salieran esas palabras de tu boca!

Abrazando con más fuerza a su amiga, sollozaba con alegría y tristeza. Alegría porque nunca habría esperado ver a Patty regresando a la vida, y tristeza también, porque la pérdida de Alistair había dejado un vacío inconmensurable en ella, difícil de llenar. Alistair... su compañero en los malos días, que siempre había encontrado la invención o la palabra adecuada para animarla. Ella guardaba la caja de música que le había dado en el andén de la estación, antes de despedirse, para unirse a Terry en Nueva York. Esa música bonita que en cuanto la oía la consolaba, y que conocía tan bien que sentía que él estaba a su lado. Extrañamente, parecía claramente escuchar la melodía a través del viento que acariciaba su rostro y se enderezó. Al mismo tiempo, una gaviota volando sobre ellas, casi rozándolas, dejó caer algo a los pies de Patty. Ella se agachó para recogerlo. Era una flor blanca con cinco pétalos y en su centro una curiosa forma de pistilo. Y una conmovedora sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

− Es una orquídea... − murmuró Patty, mostrándosela con una mano temblorosa a Candy − Esta es mi flor preferida... Alistair menudo me las daba porque sabía que las quería.

− Las orquídeas no crecen en el mar y, ciertamente, no a lo largo de la costa francesa, Patty... − Candy observaba, temblando, el fenómeno sobrenatural que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

− De hecho... Sí... - murmuró Patty, girando su cabeza hacia la costa, mientras que acercó la flor a su corazón.

Candy se acercó a ella con afecto y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Con su vista fija en el horizonte, con la cabeza apoyada contra la de ella, dijo con voz relajada:

− Puedes tener en paz tu corazón ahora, Patty. Acabas de conseguir el más bello mensaje de amor, ¿no te parece?

Una lágrima cálida rodó por la mejilla de la joven trigueña que asintió, con su barbilla temblorosa.

− Oh... Sí... Ahora sé que él es feliz donde está... Eso es lo que me importa...

− Tienes que pensar ahora en tí, amiga. Estoy segura de que es lo que Alistair quiere. Por medio de un milagro, se las arregló para hacerte una señal. ¡Estás bendecida por los dioses, Patty!

− Me pregunto... Me pregunto por qué ... ¿por qué no se presentó antes?

\- Debido a que no estabas lista. Debido a que tal vez no fue su primer intento, pero no lo oías... Cuando nos hundimos en el dolor, nos volvemos ciegos y sordos, perdemos nuestras marcas, todo lo que nos conecta con la realidad. Y cuando nos encontramos con todo esto, volvemos a la luz, quedamos deslumbrados por esta afluencia de sensaciones e impresiones que habían sido olvidados. ¡Pero es una alegría saber que no hemos sido abandonados!...

Candy entonces le contó lo que le había pasado en Escocia con Terry, cuando éste la obligó a montar por el miedo terrible que sentía desde el accidente de Anthony. Durante largos minutos, había gritado por terror, gritó el nombre de Anthony, luego poco a poco empezó a escuchar la voz suave de Terry, y a sentir los latidos de su corazón contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la vida que fluía a través de él. Olía a hierba recién cortada. Su pecho ardía. Sus palabras resonaban en sus oídos como si hubiera sido ayer.

− _¡Abre los ojos, Candy! ¡Abre bastante los ojos! Ya no mires al pasado, ¡Mira hacia el futuro!_

Y cuando ella los había vuelto a abrir se encontró con todo lleno de vida a su alrededor, y él concluyó:

− _Anthony está muerto, pero nosotros estamos aquí Candy. La vida es el don más grande y debe dar paso a la realidad. Y la realidad eres tú y yo..._

Al oír esto, se sintió renovada de esperanza, una esperanza que había creído había perdido para siempre. Pero lo más maravilloso de todo esto es que observando un poco mejor los árboles que estaban a su alrededor, vio el dulce rostro de Anthony mezclado con la luz que atravesaba el follaje. Una cara sonriente y serena, que significaba que estaba bien. Al redescubrir de nuevo la vida, pudo oír y ver lo que había sido incapaz de hacer antes, cuando estaba llena de desesperación. Patty tenía ahora una experiencia similar y estaba contenta por haber estado presente en ese momento, porque siempre podría tranquilizarla en caso de alguna duda, y certificar que lo que acababa de experimentar era real.

−Patty dijo entonces una frase que la desconcertó.

− Creo que tú también estás lista, ahora... − dijo, entregándole un sobre que acababa de sacar del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

− ¿Qué?... ¿Qué es? – murmuró Candy entre dientes, temblando, al reconocer sobre todo la escritura fina de Terry.

− Él me la entregó hace unas pocas semanas. Perdóname por no habertela dado antes... Pero él quería asegurarse de que estabas bien preparada para esto. No quería que sintieras alguna obligación hacia él. Parecías tan indiferente que yo no quería influir en nada. Pero lo que nos dijiste ayer me tranquilizó y me dio fuerza para tomar esta decisión.

− ¡Una carta de Terry!... – Candy lo dijo en voz alta, como para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Las lágrimas nublaron su vista y apretó más fuertemente la carta por miedo a que se deslizara entre sus dedos y cayera arrastrada por el viento – Tanto que esperé en lo profundo de mi corazón que me escribiera algún día. Nunca tuve el valor para enviar la mía. ¡Oh, Patty! ¡Me siento como en un sueño!...

− ¡Oh, no Candy!, ¡No estás soñando! ¡Estoy muy feliz de ser la mensajera! Ver tu cara iluminada, y escuchar pronunciar su nombre sin tener una voz entrecortada por el dolor, es la mejor recompensa. ¡Date prisa, Candy! ¡Apúrate para ir a leer esa carta! ¡Qué haces parada aún aquí, anda!

Candy le dio un beso de reconocimiento en la mejilla a su amiga y se escapó rápidamente a su camarote. Su corazón latía con fuerza, ¡Parecía que iba a reventar! Corría por los pasillos sin reconocerlos, con la mente vacía de todo pensamiento. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, tardó bastante tiempo en introducir la llave en la cerradura por su mano temblorosa. Finalmente al entrar, abrió el gran ventanal. El aire fresco de la habitación le ayudó a salir de su letargo. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un abre cartas de marfil, usando su filo para desgarrar el sobre. Había una hoja de color amarillo pálido en su interior, un color que le recordaba los narcisos del Colegio San Pablo, ese cuadrado de flores sobre el que había tropezado, cayendo sobre Terry, quien yacía entre ellos.

 _Bueno, ¡Sé que te gusto mucho, pero nunca imaginé que intentarías seducirme de esta manera!...− le dijo él, burlándose, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos._

Sonrojándose lo había repelido brutalmente.

− _¡Casi te pisé, Terry! Eres como las piedras, ¡Te pones en cualquier lugar!_

− _Las piedras no son sensibles al olor de los narcisos..._

Candy suspiró de melancolía, recordando aquel bello recuerdo.

Terry entre las flores... ¡Qué espectáculo cómico!

Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la carta. Frenéticamente, sacó la hoja del sobre. Su corazón comenzó a latir con furia, dolorosamente sentía sus golpes contra su pecho. Un miedo incontrolable le impedía leer el contenido de la carta, como si al hacerlo se rompiera el hechizo. ¡Le había echado tanto de menos! ... Un gesto de ella ahora y esa ausencia se desvanecería. ¡Parecía irreal! Por último, reuniendo todo su valor, tomó la carta en sus manos y lo que descubrió agitó hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

 _Querida Candy,_

 _¿Cómo estás?_

 _Un año ha pasado desde entonces... Después de este período de tiempo, me prometí escribirte, pero luego, lleno de dudas, dejé pasar seis meses más._

 _Sin embargo ahora, mis maros se hicieron de valor y decidí enviarte esta carta._

 _Para mí, nada ha cambiado._

 _No sé si leerás un día mis palabras, pero quería, a toda costa, que supieras al menos esto._

 _T.G_

Candy permaneció por mucho tiempo petrificada, en el borde de la cama, incapaz de pensar correctamente. Mientras leía estas líneas, le pareció que él estaba sentado a su lado y oyó su voz con profunda ternura, susurrando esas palabras. Le había parecido que estaba tan cerca, que podía sentirse envuelta en un ligero aroma de narcisos. Ella suspiró con satisfacción.

− _¡Oh, Terry..!. ¡Yo tampoco he cambiado...!_

Su carta era muy corta, pero no necesitaba de largas líneas para que tuvieran un significado para ella.

 _Terry, mi amor... tú dudas, como yo... ¿Por qué tenemos tanto miedo el uno del otro? ¿Por qué no somos capaces de dar un paso hacia el otro? ¿Tienes tanto miedo como yo de sentirte frustrado por albergar esperanza, como ocurrió una vez? ¡Oh Terry!, me encantaría estar cerca de ti y romper la fatalidad que nos ha envuelto demasiado tiempo. ¡Me encantaría Terry!_ ...

Ella se echó hacia atrás y se dejó caer en la cama, los brazos extendidos. Desconcertada, mareada por nuevas emociones, cerró los ojos que observaban hacia el techo y lo veía dando vueltas por encima de ella, y dio paso a la risa, tímidamente al principio, luego con todo su corazón. Se maravilló de los sonidos que salían de su garganta, impregnada de alegría, con una ligereza que no había oído o sentido durante mucho tiempo. Estaba enamorada y nunca había experimentado tanta alegría de estar en ese estado...

Al día siguiente, al amanecer, un tren salió de la estación de Le Havre, llevando a bordo a dos jóvenes aventureras estadounidense. En unas pocas horas, después de un viaje de más de doscientos kilómetros, llegarían a París para tomar el Expreso de Oriente que las llevaría a Venecia. Cómodamente instaladas en su compartimiento personal, observaban a través de la ventana el paisaje, mientras se desplazaban. La costa de Normandía se mostraba con sus tierras claras, colinas con bosques y bosques de hayas y pinos. El ferrocarril siguió la ruta del Sena y cruzó varias veces el río, por lo que se había hecho necesaria la construcción de viaductos que alcanzaban los quinientos veinte metros. Las dos amigas se divertían cada vez que pasaban por esas estructuras, que tenían una gran vista del ancho río que serpenteaba decenas de metros más abajo.

Balanceada por el movimiento del tren, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el vidrio, Candy estaba somnolienta. Después de su partida de Nueva York, había dormido muy mal, y demasiado excitada por la esperanza renovada de ver a Terry, esperanza que había aumentado después de leer la carta. Por un momento pensó en empacar sus maletas y regresar a la isla de Manhattan. Pero rápidamente cambió de opinión. ¿Cómo podría ir donde Terry, timbrar a su puerta, teniendo como pretexto las breves palabras dichas en la plataforma del puerto, y unas pocas líneas en una hoja de papel? Por supuesto, en el fondo de su corazón, era más que suficiente para ella correr a reunirse con él, pero olvidaba que no era la forma de comportarse de una verdadera dama. Con el transcurrir de todos esos años, eso era en lo que ella se había convertido: en una bella joven mujer, que tenía una dicción perfecta, y que, lejos de abandonar sus orígenes, había dejado lo mejor, para integrarlo la requisitos de su condición de heredera de los Andrew. Ella era la única hija de Albert y en honor a él, había aprendido a observar, escuchar, aprender y aplicar todo lo que le habían enseñado. Haciendo caso omiso de los rumores, se había adaptado rápidamente a sus nuevas obligaciones, con una gracia que jamás se le ocurrió tener, una gracia natural que estaba esperando ser revelada.

Sin embargo, Terry se había burlado de ella en Escocia, cuando le había dicho que tenía la intención de convertirse en una dama, en honor al tío abuelo William.

− _¿Tú, una dama? ¡Eso no le va a todas! – Le respondió de la manera más natural del mundo._

No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había herido al decir eso. Él, al igual que todos a su alrededor, habían recibido una excelente educación, un conocimiento perfecto de las buenas costumbres y ella sufría regularmente por esas deficiencias, ya que a menudo eran la fuente de malentendidos. A pesar de esto, ella le había gustado a Terry, pero quería que el conociera esa cualidad que había desarrollado y mejorado con el tiempo. Ella quería que él estuviera orgulloso de estar con ella y no se acordara constantemente de su origen humilde. Sin embargo, se preguntaba si apreciaría el cambio que había ocurrido en ella. Ya no era la alumna del San Pablo, que saltaba por la pared por la noche y subía a los árboles como un chimpancé. Casi diez años habían pasado desde entonces. Desde que había adquirido cierta madurez, que ejercía durante su trabajo de enfermera, pero también como un importante miembro de la familia de la alta sociedad de Chicago, respetada y honrada. ¿Encontraría a la verdadera Candy debajo de todo esto?

¿Y Terry habrá cambiado también? El pretendía lo contrario a través de esta carta, pero la tragedia por la que habían atravesado los dos durante estos años ciertamente había dejado cicatrices. ¿Le gustaría el Terry que encontraría? Todo esto requería de mucha reflexión. Por esto le gustaba este viaje con Patty. No obstante, ella le había insistido en que volviera inmediatamente, pero Candy le había reafirmado su determinación. Ella quería aprovechar estas semanas alejada de cualquier cosa que le pudiera recordar a Terry, para reflexionar sobre su situación. Tenía gran impaciencia por verlo, pero no en estas condiciones. La señora Molly Brown le había dicho que la precipitación era la madre de muchas decepciones y sabía que tenía razón. La paciencia se convertiría en su mejor consejera hasta su regreso a América, pero por dentro admitía que le haría falta una buena dosis, con la sola evocación de Terry que la hacía vulnerable a todas las tentaciones.

Candy observó de manera afectuosa a Patty quien estaba dedicada al tejido: estaba haciendo un babero para el bebé de Annie. Y se dijo a si misma que no era una mala idea para ocupar sus manos. Una actividad manual sería buena para liberar su mente atormentada. Buscó entre sus pertenencias y sacó un tejido que había empezado a hacer previendo el próximo nacimiento. Lo puso hacia la luz para ver lo que se suponía era un chaleco, afligiéndose por el resultado: carecía de simetría, y estaba demasiado descubierto para los días húmedos y calurosos de verano, teniendo en cuenta el ancho de algunos puntos, que dejaban pasar fácilmente dos dedos. Acercó el tejido a su rostro, para mirar a través de uno de los agujeros y se cruzó con la mirada de Patty, quien levantó la cabeza. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron con sorpresa y se empezó a reir. Candy rió a su vez, arrastrada por la risa de su amiga que la hacía sacudir los hombros. Se estaban riendo tan fuerte que se podían escuchar en todo el vagón y no escucharon los silbidos de la locomotora que anunciaba la inminente llegada a la estación de San Lázaro, en París.

Cuando Terry abrió los ojos, su cuerpo le dolía tanto que le pareció que un edificio de diez pisos se había derrumbado sobre él. Estaba acostado en una cama y en el aire flotaba un olor desagradable de hospital. Su visión no era totalmente clara y discernía sólo vagamente algunas formas que estaban de pie, con la luz del día. Una figura se acercó a él, llevaba una bata blanca y una cofia del mismo color que le cubría la nuca.

− Candy… − murmuró él, con una voz casi inaudible.

La silueta saltó, se acercó un poco más y gritó reincorporándose:

− ¡Se ha despertado, ¡Se ha despertado!, !Rápido!, ¡Ve a informarle al señor!

El joven oyó pasos apresurados en el pasillo, luego, más tarde el sonido de una voz familiar, que lo sobresaltó, a pesar de su adormecimiento.

− ¿Cómo está? − Preguntó con voz febril.

− ¡Se acaba de despertar, señor...!

Terry volvió la cabeza hacia la voz y, a pesar de la confusión que hacía más lentos sus pensamientos, logró poco a poco distinguir las características de esa persona: un traje oscuro, porte altanero, el pelo gris que contrastaba con el delgado bigote negro, que cubría el seductor labio superior y que le daba un aspecto muy aristocrático y distante, bien reconocible.

− Padre… − gimió Terry con un suspiro.

− Terrence… mi hijo… − respondió el Duque de Grandchester.

La falta de sueño había resaltado los rasgos de su rostro y su mirada severa estaba enrojecida. Puso una mano afectuosa en el brazo de Terry, quien se estremeció.

− Bienvenido Terrence, bienvenido al mundo de los vivos…

Fin del capítulo 4.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

− ¡No se cómo haces para comerte eso! – dijo Paty con aire de disgusto, mientras que Candy hacía un festín con un plato de caracoles a la mantequilla con perejil. Candy ocupada en sacar un caracol de su concha respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

− Debes probarlo Patty, ¡Están muy buenos!

− ¡No gracias, no hay manera! Sólo la idea de poner en mi boca esas babosas me hace tener ganas de vomitar.

− Debes sacar eso de tu cabeza. ¡Son excelentes! ¡Estos franceses son realmente buenos en la cocina!

− ¡Son especialmente buenos haciéndonos comer nada! Cuando pienso que ya ordenaste al almuerzo ancas de rana, y esta noche te devoras esos cuernos, me alivia saber que tomaremos el tren mañana por la mañana, porque no podría soportar otro plato de ese tipo.

− Es una pena... – dijo Candy, con una pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz − pero me hubiera gustado probar la salsa de cabeza de ternera y los callos al estilo Caen. ¡Hmmmm!

− ¡Oh, definitivamente Candy, eres incorregible! ¡Me pregunto si no lo haces a propósito para que me enfade!

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de la rubia, que se complacía en burlarse de su amiga. Con su humor malicioso se divertía jugando con el sentimentalismo de Patty, atraída por pequeñas curiosidades culinarias. Pero al darse cuenta de que casi no probó la comida, se molestó por haber trastornado su apetito.

− Discúlpame, Patty, no quería provocarte repugnancia con la comida. Somos muy afortunadas por tener esta noche una mesa en el Maxim. Siento haberte arruinado este placer, perdóname − dijo, arrepentida.

− No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. No me he sentido muy bien en estos días. Mi estómago no está acostumbrado a todos estos cambios alimenticios.

− ¿Crees que podrías hacer un esfuerzo por un postre? Vi en la carta que ofrecen tarta Tatin. ¡He oído que es deliciosa!

− ¡Excelente propuesta! Tuve la oportunidad de comerla una vez, y es realmente buena.

Candy le hizo una señal al mesero para ordenar, y él llegó sin hacerla esperar, con un delantal blanco inmaculado, anudado a la cintura.

− Una tarta Tatin para estas señoritas. ¡Excelente elección! − Dijo al escribir la orden en un pequeño cuaderno.

− Mi amiga tiene un poco de malestar estomacal. ¿No es demasiado pesado? − Candy preguntó ansiosa, con un francés un poco burdo. Las clases de francés del San Pablo eran muy lejanas y apenas las recordaba.

− ¿Pesado? Esta tiene sólo unos trozos de manzanas caramelizadas cubiertas con masa de hojaldre. Es la receta que cura todos los males, ¡Ya verán!

− En estas circunstancias, ¡No puedo esperar para ser curada! − Dijo Patty con una sonrisa.

− Lo servimos por lo general con un ligero toque de crema batida − remarcó el mesero.

− Puesto que usted ha dicho que es"ligero", no debe hacernos daño – dijo Candy, guiñando el ojo con malicia.

− Señorita, aquí, sólo hacemos el bien. ¡Está en el reglamenteo del restaurante!

− Voy a tomarle la palabra señor, con tal de que le devuelva el apetito a mi amiga.

− ¡Considere su deseo cumplido! – respondió el mesero con una inclinación de la cabeza. Después se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina.

Sentada en su silla, Candy se estiró discretamente y suspiró. No se atrevía a admitirle a Patty que se moría por quitarse los zapatos que la hacían sufrir terriblemente. Habían caminado mucho en París desde su llegada y sus pies habían triplicado su tamaño. Como tomarían el Expreso de Oriente al día siguiente, habían querido utilizar los dos días de que disponían para visitar tantos lugares como fuera posible, y ahora mientras estaban cenando en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos y codiciados de la ciudad, sus piernas y pies le recordaban dolorosamente todo lo que los había hecho sufrir.

Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de estos dos días locos en la capital: la impresionante vista de París desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, el barrio de Montmartre con sus pintores y malabaristas, los Campos Elíseos y el Arco del Triunfo a la gloria de Napoleón. Se habían sentido abrumadas al descubrir bajo el imponente monumento, la tumba del soldado desconocido, un soldado cuya identidad no pudo ser reconocida y que había participado en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Él representaba simbólicamente a todos los soldados que murieron en esa guerra, y las dos mujeres jóvenes tenían una sola idea para todos estos jóvenes, a veces adolescentes, que habían muerto en combate. El recuerdo de Alistair se había hecho en ese momento aún más vivo y doloroso. Una llama eterna estaba encendida en la tumba y revivía cada noche, al final del día (y lo sigue haciendo hoy en día), y esto entibió el corazón de Candy, al saber que su querido amigo, y muchos otros compañeros de desgracia, no habían sido olvidados.

Ese día también fueron a los jardines de las Tullerías, seguido por el museo del Louvre, ya que Patty quería ver con sus propios ojos el famoso cuadro de Leonardo da Vinci: La Mona Lisa. Dicha pintura estaba bajo vigilancia desde el robo que sufrió en 1911. Se necesitaron más de tres años de investigación para encontrarla en Italia, y en 1914 había vuelto solemnemente a Francia. Pintada en un panel de álamo, el rostro de la Mona Lisa solía confundir a muchos admiradores por el misterio que emanaba. Esto no fue diferente para Patty quien había permanecido mucho tiempo contemplando la obra del gran artista italiano.

− ¿Sabes que algunos historiadores afirman que la Mona Lisa era un hombre? – Le había susurrado a su amiga, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

− ¡Quién sabe! – respondió Candy con un aire reflexivo − ¿No crees que quienes miran estas imágenes, encuentran que todos son de la misma familia?

− Esto debe ser la consecuencia de la endogamia – había reído Patty con una mueca de disgusto − Los matrimonios entre primos eran comunes en ese momento.

− Los Legrand entonces han heredado las mismas costumbres, con su loca idea de que me case con su ilustre hijo. Aunque no tengamos relación sanguínea, ¡De hecho es mi primo!

− ¡Detente o voy a tener pesadillas esta noche! Dijo Patty riendo burlonamente.

− Tienes razón, yo también tiemblo ante la sola mención de ese bruto de Neal. ¡Brrr!

− Vamos, vamos a calentarmos afuera. París bajo el sol de julio es muy bonito y no quiero dejar ni una miga atrás.

\- Hablando de migas, tengo ganas de comer. Me gustaría probar su famoso sándwich de mantequilla y jamón.

− Mi palabra, Candy, ¡Sólo piensas en comer! ¡No han pasado más de dos horas desde que salimos del restaurante!

− ¡Todo es tan rico aquí Patty! ¡No me puedes culpar a mí!

Lo que te reprocho, es que ¡No aumentas ni un gramo a pesar de todo lo que comes! Si sigo tu ritmo, ¡Voy a ser tan grande como una ballena!

− Escucha, ¡D¡dividamos las opciones! − Sugirió apuntando a una página de su guía turística – Vamos al Metropolitan por el distrito de San Germain. Podríamos tomar una limonada en la terraza del Café de Flores, y podría probar ese famoso sándwich con jamón y mantequilla − añadió, dándole un toque de complicidad. Después podríamos meternos en las librerías que abundan allí. El guía dijo que podemos descubrir verdaderas maravillas.

− ¡Buena idea! Finalmente tu apetito de ogro tiene ciertas ventajas…

− ¡Así es!

− ¡No nos tardemos entonces! ¡La tarde está muy avanzada!

Así, las dos amigas habían completado su día en el barrio de Saint-Germain-des-Pres, lugar de atracción de la élite intelectual, donde los más grandes filósofos, escritores y actores se reunían para rehacer el mundo. En la terraza del café de Flores, Candy había ordenado el famoso sándwich y lo había devorado en cuestión de minutos. No sabía que en realidad, esta porción de baguette partido por la mitad en toda su longitud, sobre el que se aplicaba la mantequilla y dentro del cual se colocaba una lámina de jamón cocido de cerdo, era (y sigue siendo) el arquetipo de la comida de los trabajadores, que lo comen al atardecer en los locales de comida.

Al final algo repuestas, Patty la había conducido a través de librerías, cuyos puestos exhalaban olores agradables a papel usado. Ella había encontrado por fin una primera edición de Los Miserables de Victor Hugo, uno de sus autores favoritos, y se había apresurado a comprarlo. Después habían tomado el camino de regreso al Ritz, su hotel en la Place Vendome, donde se alojaban. Después de darse un buen baño y cambiarse, se dirigieron al restaurante Maxim, en donde Albert les había reservado la mejor mesa. Candy y Patty no habían dejado de maravillarse con el cuidado con que había sido organizado este viaje, y se preguntaron cómo podrían agradecer la generosidad de tantas personas. Pero, por ahora, degustaron el sabor delicioso de la tarta Tatin que sólo hizo aumentar su agradecimiento hacia él. Candy ya estaba lamentando tener que salir tan rápidamente de la Ciudad de la Luz, pero supuso que las sorpresas que le había reservado Albert no habían terminado, y que sólo podría celebrarlas con el triunfo tan esperado de reencontrarse con Terry. Por desgracia, no sabía que, a pesar de que estaba más cerca de lo que ella pensaba, esta reunión se hacía muy incierta, y tal vez imposible, impedida por un destino cruel que parecía no tener límites…

Terry se miró en el espejo del baño y se ajustó la corbata. Después de haberlo perdido todo durante el naufragio, su padre le envió ropa nueva para, que pudiera vestirse decentemente, tan pronto como su condición se lo permitiera. Habían pasado tres días desde que se había despertado en la habitación del Hospital South Devon de Plymouth, y aunque su cuerpo todavía estaba adolorido, se estaba recuperando lentamente. Había mantenido un recuerdo parcial del accidente y la secuencia de eventos que recordó fue gracias a la historia que le relató el Duque, a su vez por lo que le había dicho la tripulación sobreviviente.

Recordó que cuando había entrado en la sala de calderas, se sorprendió por el espeso humo negro que le impedía ver con claridad a su alrededor. Pronto los vapores del petróleo en llamas habían hecho irrespirable el aire, por lo que quería encontrar lo más rápido posible a Cookie para luego escapar de allí. Lo había llamado varias veces sin obtener ninguna respuesta, mientras que a tientas buscaba a su amigo. El agua que se había filtrado por el orificio subía de nivel peligrosamente y amenazaba con provocar una nueva explosión. Por otra parte, el oxígeno comenzaba a faltar y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Si no lo encontraba rápidamente, sin duda perdería la conciencia y ambos perecerían bajo las llamas o asfixiados. Mientras perdía la esperanza, sintió que tropezó con algo. Entendió sus brazos y descubrió una forma alargada, inmóvil: ¡Cookie! Sin más demora, se esforzó por levantar el cuerpo, pero las fuerzas le fallaron, debido a la falta de aire. La tormenta continuaba moviendo el barco en todas direcciones, y lo hacía golpearse bruscamente contra las máquinas, perdiendo el equilibrio. En varias ocasiones, creyó perder a Cookie, a quien estaba aferrado desesperadamente, porque sabía que si lo dejaba ir, sería incapaz de encontrarlo de nuevo. Sus pulmones le ardían dolorosamente. Tenía que actuar rápido. Reuniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba, empezó a arrastrar a Cookie hacia la salida que acaba de visualizar a su espalda. Avanzó lentamente, en parte debido al agua que lo frenaba, pero sobre todo a causa del denso humo que le impedía respirar. Sin aliento, y con los pulmones hasta el límite y casi a punto de explotar, finalmente fue capaz de salir de aquel horno, llevandose consigo a su amigo, todavía inconsciente. Luego perdió el conocimiento y despertó dos días después en la habitación del hospital. Le habían dicho que un barco canadiense había escuchado la llamada de auxilio y fue a su rescate. Posteriormente, fue dirigido al puerto de Plymouth, la ciudad más cercana de Inglaterra que tenía un hospital. Al llegar a la sala de emergencia, Terry fue registrado bajo el nombre de Baker, porque era bajo este seudónimo que lo conocía la tripulación. El médico que lo examinó, al notar el anillo de oro que llevaba en su mano derecha, supuso que no estaba tratando con un marinero ordinario. Le quitó su anillo para mirarlo con más detalle, y se dió cuenta de que llevaba un escudo de armas grabado en él, mientras que en el interior encontró una inscripción con el nombre de Grandchester. No tuvo problemas para hacer la conexión con la aristocrática familia del mismo nombre, bien conocida y respetada en Inglaterra y estuvo ansioso por ponerse en contacto con el Duque. Al conocer la noticia, este último se precipitó al lado de la cama de su hijo, dejando su habitación solo para interrogar a los médicos acerca de su condición. En medio de su desgracia, Terry había sido muy afortunado. Los vapores de gas habían dañado solo ligeramente sus pulmones. Tenía sin embargo, una desagradable tos que desaparecería rápidamente, pero su estado no era comparable con la del pobre Cookie, quien sufrió numerosas quemaduras y fracturas múltiples, que requerían su inmovilización por varios meses. Cookie sin duda se entristecería por no poder salir a navegar por un largo tiempo, pero estaba vivo, y al final lo superaría, el que estuviera vivo era lo que importaba.

Terry pasó la mano por los puntos que le habían cosido encima de la ceja izquierda. Debido a los numerosos golpes que había sufrido su cuerpo durante el hundimiento, no podía decir en qué momento se hizo esa herida, pero sabía que ella le recordaría toda su vida aquel trágico suceso. Lejos de desfigurarlo, profundizaba el misterio que emanaba de él, y se dijo que podría ser una ventaja para ayudarle interpretar papeles más serios en el futuro. No tenía la intención de interpretar indefinidamente los papeles de jóvenes caracteres que le tendían a entregar tan fácilmente. Pero el calvario que había pasado, le había dado una nueva visión para su oficio. Ya era hora de que se involucrara en caracteres más complejos, y si no se los ofrecían, ¡Solo dependía de él crearlos!

Pero por ahora no el era el momento de interrogarse sobre su futuro artístico. Tenía una mayor preocupación en mente: Candy. A diferencia de la exaltación que había sentido desde su reunión en el puerto de Nueva York, tenía un profundo sentimiento de desesperanza y abatimiento. Desde que había recuperado la conciencia, una pregunta insistente lo perseguía:

¿Debía realmente encontrarla? Esto podría llevarla a algo dramático, ya que el era una fuente de miseria para los que lo rodeaban. Ya en el San Pablo, su relación con Candy había provocado su encarcelamiento con un régimen de aislamiento y su expulsión del colegio. Además Susana había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas tratando de salvarlo, y ahora Cookie, quien le había ayudado a salir de América, sufría miles de dolores en la cama de un hospital. No, no quería hacerle correr algún riesgo a Candy. Le daba muy mala suerte a cualquiera que se le acercara. Lo mejor para ella era estar lo más lejos posible de él. Sería infeliz toda su vida, pero al menos estaría fuera de peligro.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se cubrió la cara con la palma de sus manos, suspirando. Tomar esta decisión le atravesaba el corazón, pero sabía muy dentro de sí que era lo mejor. Aún así, seguía siendo una de las más dolorosas decisiones que tenía que hacer en su vida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta por lo que miró hacia arriba, con la garganta apretada. Su padre se puso frente a él. A pesar de los años, Terry siempre se impresionaba por la forma como lo observaba sin dejar escapar la más mínima emoción. Sin embargo, le había parecido distinguir cierta preocupación en su rostro, cuando se despertó en el hospital, la demostración de un grado de fragilidad que controló rápidamente y ocultó tan pronto lo tranquilizaron sobre su estado de salud. El joven sabía por una enfermera indiscreta que el duque había tomado también una habitación en el hospital, para estar con él, pero tuvo cuidado de no decirle. No estaba sorprendido por esta falta de comunicación entre ellos. Siempre había sido así, y estaba acostumbrado. Los pocos intercambios que habían tenido durante su vida habían girado principalmente en torno a la educación. En cuanto a la última conversación que habían tenido hace algunos años, había sido particularmente mala, ya que se refería a su decisión de rechazar el apellido Grandchester.

− Tú no puedes negar tus orígenes, Terrence, pero hagas lo que hagas, ¡Seguirás siendo un Grandchester! − Exclamó el duque, golpeando furiosamente con el puño la mesa antigua de madera – Mi sangre corre por tus venas, te guste o no, sangre de un noble, heredada de guerreros valientes y con espíritu de caballeros, ¡Que construyeron la reputación de nuestra familia! ¡Nuestros antepasados deben estar agitándose en sus tumbas!

− ¿Es tan importante para tí, la reputación de la familia, padre?, ¿Mientras que tú no hiciste nada para darme aunque fuera la ilusión de que yo era parte de ella?

− Te di un nombre, una educación...

− Sí, pero en el fondo de tu corazón, siempre he sido visto por ti como un hijo ilegítimo, un bastardo, ¡Que le arrancaste a su madre!

− ¡Tú eres mi hijo, Terrence...! ¡Tenías que venir a vivir conmigo! Al contrario de lo que piensas, no fue una decisión fácil de tomar, créeme...

− Desde hace mucho tiempo, no he creído, ni esperado nada de ti padre... Te llamé desesperadamente un solo día. Fue la única vez, y por tu negativa, mi vida cambió para siempre... Hubiera podido perdonar todo padre, pero no que hubieras abandonado a tu hijo cuando él te pidió ayuda. Un gesto tuyo y podrías haberle dado un nuevo significado a mi existencia. Sangre azul corre por nuestras venas, llevamos el apellido Grandchester, pero esto no te ha hecho hasta el presente un buen padre. Así que por favor, no me pidas que tenga una pizca de agradecimiento para esta familia que no significa nada para mí, solo un gran desprecio por las convenciones de otro tiempo. ¡Adiós!

Terry se había ido sin mirar hacia atrás, decidido a olvidar todo lo que lo unía a su familia. Tomó el apellido Graham, su segundo nombre, y olvidó el apellido Grandchester. Desde ese día, no había oído nada de su padre, ni siquiera había pensado en visitarlo, convencido de que la próxima vez que se reunirían, sería para el funeral de uno de ellos. Pero ahora que lo tenía cara a cara, se preguntó lo que el destino tenía en mente para obligarlo de esta manera forzosa a tener esta reunión. Era una reunión que por cierto carecía de entusiasmo, pero lo que había leído brevemente en los ojos de su padre al despertar, lo hacía pensar que tal vez podía sentir afecto por su hijo. En cuanto a él, era la primera vez que tenía la impresión de que su corazón se calentara y lo invadió una sensación extraña, sorprendente e inquietante.

− He venido a buscarte, Terrence. ¿Estás listo?

Terry asintió, tomando su chaqueta, que estaba en el borde de la cama y la puso de un tirón sobre su hombro. El médico le permitió salir del hospital, pero tenía que quedarse por unos días en el hogar familiar para recuperarse de forma permanente. Tuvo cuidado de no decirle a su padre que tenía la intención de volver a los Estados Unidos al día siguiente.

− Me gustaría visitar a Cookie antes de salir, si me lo permites padre.

− Entendido. Te acompaño a su habitación. El está al final del pasillo.

− Los dos hombres caminaron en silencio por el pasillo y se separaron en la entrada de la habitación del joven marinero. La enfermera con una figura voluptuosa, estaba terminando de cambiar sus vendajes, y se levantó sonriendo cuando vio al elegante y apuesto joven que entró en la habitación.

− ¡Oh, señor Granchester! ¿Listo para irse?

− Como usted lo ve señorita…

− ¡Qué triste que se vaya tan rápido! ¡Me habría encantado cuidar de usted! Lo vamos a echar de menos...− dijo ella, dándole una mirada lánguida más elocuente.

Avergonzado, Terry balbuceó unas palabras de agradecimiento y miró hacia abajo cuando ella lo rozó con su paso ondulante, para ir hacia otro paciente. Una vez desapareció suspiró de alivio y corrió a sentarse junto a su amigo, que estaba riendo, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Con una pierna y un brazo enyesados y la mitad de su cuerpo envuelto en vendas, se veía como una momia en medio de las almohadas. Pero sus ojos traviesos brillaban a través de las vendas, lo que le aseguró a Terry su buen estado anímico.

− ¡Pensé que iba a saltar sobre tí, canalla! ¡Por suerte yo estoy aquí!...

− Yo no quiero sonar presuntuoso, mi pobre Cookie, pero creo que no habrías sido una gran ayuda para mí − Terry respondió con una sonrisa.

− ¡Piénsalo otra vez! ¡Todavía tengo una voz potente!

Con esas palabras, trató de emitir un grito airado que tuvo el efecto de causarle una tos violenta. Gimió de dolor bajo el ataque de la brusca tos en su cuerpo magullado.

− Creo que tendrás que moderar tu entusiasmo por un tiempo, mi amigo − dijo Terry tratando de restarle importancia a la situación. Descubrió horrorizado la severidad de la condición de Cookie y se dio cuenta de que tardaría muchos meses en recuperarse de sus lesiones. No tenía ni idea del estado de sus quemaduras, pero él lo había puesto en manos de los mejores especialistas antes de su salida. Un velo de tristeza pasó por delante de sus ojos, y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su emoción. No podía dejar que Cookie leyera la preocupación en sus ojos.

− ¡Maldita tos que lastima mis pulmones! − Exclamó el joven entre dos eventos de tos − Los médicos dicen que tuve suerte, pues podría haber muerto asfixiado o terminar mi vida en un sanatorio. Quiero creerlo, pero cuando me viene esta tos, ¡Siento que quiere desgarrarme el pecho!

− Esto pasará con el tiempo. Tus pulmones han sido dañados por los gases tóxicos y tienen necesidad de reponerse. Pero esto no sucederá en pocos días. Vas a tener que ser paciente.

− Sí, lo sé... Días y semanas de paciencia... − suspiró.

− Te vas a recuperar poco a poco y el progreso que verás te ayudará durante esta larga espera...

− ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo inmovilizado en la cama, Terry? ¿Sin ningún barco, o mar a mi alrededor?

− Te acostumbrarás a ello por la fuerza de las circunstancias. No tienes más remedio que sanarte, y eso lleva tiempo. Pero no tienes que preocuparte. ¡Me aseguraré de que las enfermeras te cuiden bien!

− ¡Jaja! Tan pronto como te vayas, ¡Van a tener ojos sólo para mí! ¡No estoy tan mal, considerando mi aspecto!

− ¡Es cierto que todavía tienes partes hermosas! – dijo Terry riendo.

− ¿Tú lo has dicho! Un cuerpo atlético que está oculto bajo todas estas vendas!

− ¡Jajaja! ¡bendito Cookie! Yo pienso que ellas no se aburrirán contigo aquí! Me alegra que mantengas la moral.

Cookie se limitó a asentir en silencio y sonrió con tristeza. ¿Qué bien le haría mantener la ansiedad y los temores acerca del futuro incierto que le esperaba? Sabía que su recuperación tardaría y que pagaría caro el riesgo desconsiderado que tomó al saltar dentro de la caldera, mientras que hasta el último maquinista, sabiendo la gravedad de la situación, había huido de su puesto. Se lamentaba amargamente por su inconciencia que lo mantendría en una cama de hospital por un largo tiempo. A menudo se asume que los errores forman a la juventud, y aquí se cumplía una vez más en exceso. Sólo le quedaba asumir sus problemas con paciencia, cualidad que era totalmente desconocida para él y que debía dominar si quería hacer los próximos meses soportables. Lamentaba que Terry ya lo abandonaba, pero sabía que no estaría solo porque sus compañeros de infortunio, quienes estaban varados en el muelle a la espera de encontrar trabajo en otro barco, venían a visitarlo regularmente. Afortunadamente no hubo víctimas. Terry y él eran las únicas víctimas del hundimiento, y él se mostraba constantemente agradecido por tenerlos a todos ellos acompañándolo. Calmado, miraba a su amigo, con sus manos colgando entre las rodillas, observando distraídamente por la ventana.

− Tienes prisa por encontrarla, ¿no es así? − Le preguntó con un tono confidente.

Terry lo miró, vacilante por un momento y luego respondió tristemente:

− Decidí dejar de buscarla. Vuelvo a América...

− ¿Qué? Pero ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

− Por el contrario, he tenido tres días para pensar sobre esto. No puedo... Yo... Yo sé que si ella comparte mi vida algo terrible le sucederá. Cada persona que se ha acercado a mí se ha arrepentido más tarde de encontrarse conmigo. Soy un ave de mal agüero, yo atraigo sin duda al mal y quiero evitarselo. No podré soportar el hacerla sufrir.

Aunque inmovilizado, Cookie se movió en su cama como si estuviera poseído.

− ¡Creo que nunca he oído semejante disparate en mi vida! Pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que atraes la mala suerte?

− Muchos eventos en mi vida me lo han confirmado. Y aún hoy, el verte adolorido en esta cama es una prueba suficiente. Si no hubiera estado en ese barco, sin duda no habría ningún fuego y no habrían sido heridos.

− Espera... entiendo, has imaginado que por algún poder sobrenatural desconocido que posees, podrías atraer una tormenta que puede volcar un barco y hacer detonar la sala de calderas. ¿Es correcto?

− Oh... Sí... Bueno, algo así... − tartamudeó el joven inglés, que se dio cuenta de lo grotesco de su pensamiento.

− En este caso, "Jesucristo, mi Salvador," aplica inmediatamente tus manos en mi cuerpo, ¡Porque estoy seguro que lo curarás en un instante!

− No te burles de mí…

− ¿Pero quien se burla de otro aquí? ¿Cómo podría convencerte de algo tan ridículo como ... como que si no hubieras estado allí, en ese barco, yo no estaría en frente de ti, tratando de darte un sermón! Estando tú allí o no, ese accidente ocurriría, pero sin ti, estaría muerto ¡Y bien muerto!, ¡A punto de ser consumido por los peces pequeños en nuestro océano azul! Arriesgaste tu vida por mí Terry, y me has salvado. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por eso. No estoy en la mejor forma en este momento, pero me voy a recuperar pronto y podré invitar a bailar a una de esas enfermeras bonitas, ¡y esto, gracias a ti! Deja de poner en tu mente cosas que no existen ¡Y ve a recuperarla, infeliz!

− Yo… Yo no sé si…

− ¿Habrá que poner fuera y de una patada, tu ilustre parte posterior de origen escoces? ¡Ve, corre, vuela a Venecia! ¡Encuéntrala y vuelve a mí como el más feliz de los hombres!

− Cookie, yo...

− ¡Cállate! ¡Ni una palabra más! Ve ahora. ¡Me has agotado con tu disparate! Tengo ganas de descansar con todas las emociones que me has hecho sentir. Quiero despertar sabiendo que estas lejos, en dirección a Italia ¡Prométemelo!

− Te lo prometo, Cookie...

Cookie cerró los ojos y se durmió de inmediato, con una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios. Un poco desconcertado y confundido, Terry se levantó y salió de la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a su padre, quien lo esperaba en el oscuro pasillo, apoyado en la pared. Este último se enderezó y se acercó a él, mirandolo con seriedad.

\- Creo que nuestro viaje a Londres no será demasiado largo, porque tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos hijo. Realmente una gran cantidad de cosas...

\- No te ves bien Patty ¿Cómo te sientes? − Candy le preguntó a su amiga mientras estaban bebiendo una infusión, cómodamente instaladas en uno de los asientos del coche bar.

− No lo sé... Desde que terminó la cena, no me siento muy bien, me siento mareada. Debe ser que el viaje en tren me ha hecho mal. Debo caminar, respirar. A pesar de algunas paradas que hemos hecho, estos dos días me han parecido sofocantes.

− Una noche más de paciencia y llegaremos. Te sentirás mejor mañana en la mañana al descubrir Venecia.

− ¡Debe ser mágico! No dicen: ¿"Ver Venecia y morir"?

− Sí eso dicen y debe ser verdad. ¡Pero yo no quiero morir por ahora! − dijo Candy, con una gran sonrisa.

− Jaja ¡Yo tampoco! Y hay bellas cosas que aún te esperan, incluyendo el encuentro con una atractivo aristócrata inglés...

Candy sonrió, sonrojándose. Se giró para ver a una pareja que bailaba cerca de ellas, al lado del piano y se dijo que algún día bailaría también en los brazos de Terry. ¡Por Dios que le hacía falta desde que lo había visto! A medida que pasaban los días, la espera era más difícil de vivir. Irónicamente, ella se sentía en un estado de felicidad y euforia constante, y le gustaba esa sensación que hacía más liviana su existencia. Esto añadía algo de picardía a la reunión que soñaba, y se sorprendía sonrojándose por la fertilidad de su imaginación.

Alrededor de ellas, los mozos terminaban de limpiar las mesas y las preparaban para el día siguiente. El sonido de las copas de cristal tintineaban en sus manos hábiles, como música de fondo, la balada dulce que estaban tocando en el piano, impregnó a las dos jóvenes, cuyos ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Sabían que podían unirse a la fiesta que se organizó en el coche contiguo, para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de los pasajeros, pero el bostezo de Patty las animó a regresar a su cabina. Recorrieron el largo corredor de color caoba y palo de rosa, que cruzaba varios coches de color azul, para luego empujar la puerta de su suite. La organización de ésta era bastante ingeniosa. Se componía de dos cabinas contiguas, duplicando así el espacio y con una pequeña sala de estar en la primera cabina, con un sofá-Pullman, una mesa y un taburete, la otra cabina era convertida en un dormitorio en la noche, con dos literas. Una verdadera joya, adornada con incrustaciones preciosas y metales brillantes, que estaba equipado con un lavabo con agua fría y caliente, toallas y artículos de aseo. Una campana permitía llamar al mayordomo, disponible día y noche. En cuanto a los baños, estaban situados en el extremo de cada carro dormitorio.

Las dos amigas se apresuraron a acostarse y se quedaron dormidas rápidamente. Pero en el medio de la noche, mientras que Candy estaba dormida, se despertó por gemidos extraños que parecían provenir de la litera inferior. Encendió la lámpara y puso su cabeza sobre la cama, viendo a Patty que yacía acurrucada, con el rostro desencajado, y que dolorosamente se agarraba el estómago.

− ¿Qué te sucede Patty? ¿No te sientes bien? − gritó, saltando de su cama.

− Oh Candy, ¡Estoy tan mal, tan mal...!

− Déjame ver, por favor − dijo, acariciando la zona dolorosa, que al contacto tuvo el efecto de hacer gritar Patty.

− No te preocupes. Creo que sé lo que es... − dijo con nerviosismo, mientras tiraba de la campana para alertar al mayordomo, que llegó unos minutos más tarde.

− Señoritas, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? − Le preguntó, bostezando, mientras que torpemente metía la parte inferior de su camisa en el pantalón.

− ¡Por favor, necesitamos encontrar un médico! ¡Creo que mi amiga tiene apendicitis!

La cara alarmada de Candy tuvo un efecto inmediato sobre el letargo del joven hombre, quien respondió:

− Hay un médico inglés en el coche anterior. ¡Iré a buscarlo!

− ¡Dese prisa, por favor! – Exclamó con voz temblorosa, mientras Patty gemía más fuerte.

Candy empapó una toalla en el lavamanos y lo puso sobre la frente afiebrada de su amiga. El médico llegó momentos después, vestido con su pijama y un maletín en la mano. Examinó a Patty rápidamente y confirmó el diagnóstico de Candy.

− Está muy inflamada. Se necesita hacer una cirugía tan pronto como sea posible, ¡Si no se quiere correr el riesgo de que sufra de peritonitis! Por desgracia, no tengo los instrumentos que necesito.

Visiblemente ansioso, se pasó la mano por la frente mientras camina por la habitación.

− ¿Cuál es la ciudad más cercana? − De pronto le preguntó el mayordomo, quien se había quedado paralizado en la puerta.

− Debemos llegar a la estación de tren de Verona en poco más de una hora, señor...

− En este caso, haga las gestiones para hacer que alguien nos espere en la estación del tren, con una ambulancia del hospital de la ciudad. También pida que preparen la sala de operaciones. ¡Cada minuto cuenta!

El mayordomo asintió y corrió enviar el telegrama. Unos minutos más tarde, apareció el administrador del tren, quien obviamente se había vestido a toda prisa. Les informó que en realidad el mensaje había sido enviado al jefe de la estación del tren de Verona, para que transmitiera a su vez la información. Intentó todo lo que pudo para tranquilizarlos, a pesar de que también por su parte sentía incertidumbre. No era la primera vez que tenía un pasajero enfermo en el tren, pero esto era siempre para él una experiencia aterradora, especialmente cuando este tipo de situaciones podría llegar a ser dramática.

El médico trató de consolar y tranquilizar a Patty. Le hizo beber un medicamento que se suponía iba a aliviar su dolor, pero le causó vómitos, lo que la hizo sufrir aún más. Por su parte, Candy se había vestido con rapidez y había empacado sus cosas con manos temblorosas. Era consciente de que no terminarían el viaje en el Expreso de Oriente, y que su parada en Verona sería más larga de lo esperado. Cuando terminó de hacer las maletas, se sentó junto a su amiga, la tomó de la mano y trató de tranquilizarla lo mejor que pudo. Pero no era fácil calmar a alguien que estaba sufriendo, por lo que recibió con gran alivio el chirrido del tren entrando en una estación. Miró por la ventana y vio que la ambulancia los estaba esperando detrás de la estación. Dos enfermeros salieron de la ambulancia y entraron en el vagón, equipados con una camilla. Instalaron a Patty con el mayor cuidado posible y la llevaron a la ambulancia. Candy tomó su bolso, que contenía todos sus documentos personales y comenzó a seguirlos. En el último momento se volvió hacia el mayordomo quien viendo su agitación la tranquilizó de inmediato:

\- No se preocupe señorita. Usted puede ir sin miedo. Me encargo de todo. ¡Buena suerte a su amiga!

Candy le dio las gracias con un cálido apretón de manos y se precipitó a la ambulancia. El médico que auscultó Patty estaba con ellas y les dio sus últimas recomendaciones, en un italiano burdo, pero suficiente como para hacerse entender. A continuación, les explicó que Candy, por desgracia no hablaba ni una palabra de italiano, pero era amiga de la mujer y tenían que dejarla ir con ellos. Una vez hecho esto, se despidió de la joven americana, utilizando toda la cortesía que caracteriza a los británicos, y luego regresó a su tren, que ya arrojaba nubes de vapor, signos de una inminente partida. Candy se sentó en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, dándole la mano a Patty, quien se retorcía de dolor. Las puertas se cerraron sobre ellas, emitiendo un golpe sobre el vehículo y se marcharon. Las sirenas irrumpían el silencio de la noche, con su cruce por las calles desiertas de Verona...

El Rolls-Royce del Duque de Grandchester dejó Plymouth y avanzó por un largo rato por un camino con vista a la costa, que lo llevaba en dirección a Londres. Sentado en el asiento de atrás del coche, Terry pretendía estar ocupado mirando el mar, aunque miraba a su padre con el rabillo del ojo y esperaba… Esperaba lo que tenía que decirle desde su salida, y que era tan importante, pero no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra. Finalmente oyó crujir el asiento de cuero, sintió conmoción a su lado y lo vio buscar algo en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Su padre sacó un sobre y se lo entregó. Tenía nuevos documentos de identidad que reemplazaban los que se le perdieron en el naufragio. El nombre Grandchester estaba escrito en letras mayúsculas en el documento y Terry no pudo reprimir un gesto de disgusto, lo que fue captado de inmediato por el duque.

− Puedes cambiar tu apellido a tu regreso a America, si lo deseas, pero aquí, en la tierra de tus ancestros, y también para el estado civil británico, tu eres Terrence Grandchester, mi hijo…

− Padre, yo…

Las palabras de Terry se enredaron en el borde de sus labios. Lo asaltaron ideas confusas, y luchó por ponerlas en orden. Después de un largo momento de reflexión, lo consiguió y se dirigió a él, con voz emocionada.

Nunca quise hacerte daño padre. Pero, para ser honesto, realmente lo deseaba en ese momento. Yo sabía que tú le atribuyes mucha más importancia al apellido Grandchester que a tu propio hijo, y yo quería que sufrieras al negarme a usarlo. Sin embargo, cuando empecé el proceso en los Estados Unidos, me di cuenta de que era más complejo y más profundo que eso, era realmente una manera para mí de encontrar mi propia identidad y de distinguirme de un linaje que me había traído desilusión.

− Entonces, ¿por qué sigues llevando el anillo de la familia que te di cuando cumpliste 15 años?

La mirada de Terry se movió a su mano derecha y se fijó en el anillo que la adornaba. De hecho él lo había guardado todos estos años. Esto reflejaba la complejidad de sus sentimientos contradictorios por su familia, sentimientos que había rechazado y se negaba a tener en cuenta. Preocupado por esta confesión íntima, tartamudeó:

− No sé por qué me quedé con este anillo todo este tiempo...

Hizo una pausa de nuevo y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana. A través del velo de su reflejo vio el mar en calma, y sus olas caer y estrellárse suavemente y en silencio en la playa. La atmósfera de tranquilidad que emanaba era un extraño contraste con el torbellino de emociones y preguntas que lo sacudían.

− Tal vez fue porque, a pesar de mí mismo − dijo finalmente − no fui capaz de negar mi historia... Tienes razón, padre, soy a pesar de todo un Grandchester. Por la educación que tengo, por la herencia familiar...

− Hijo...− murmuró el duque, aventurandose con un gesto de amor sobre el hombro de Terry.

− Pero no me malinterpretes − añadió encogiéndose de hombros − Lo que me hizo ser un Grandchester también me ha hecho lo que soy ahora. Terrence Graham, príncipe de decorados de papel que encuentra la nobleza en los versos que recita...

− La nobleza y el talento, Terrence... De lo que puedo dar fe... Te he visto actuar sobre el escenario también...

Las pupilas del joven se dilataron con asombro, y de manera tan desmesurada que todo se distorsionó a su alrededor. Aturdido, tartamudeó:

− Co... ¿Cómo, padre? ¿Asististe a una de mis obras?

− ¡Pareces asombrado!

− Perdóname, pero siempre has estado en contra de mi vocación, un enamoramiento según tú. Eras tan crítico en ese sentido, tan impermeable a escucharme, ¡Que la eventualidad de tu presencia entre el público me parece increíble!

− Y sin embargo... Durante uno de mis viajes a Nueva York, fui a verte, Terrence, y... entendí...

El corazón de Terry comenzó a latir más rápido, y su garganta se secó. El duque se volvió hacia él y hundió sus ojos oscuros en los suyos, sin la frialdad de otros tiempos, casi con benevolencia.

− Me dí cuenta viéndote, oculto en la oscuridad del balcón del teatro, que habías tomado la decisión correcta, hijo mío... Tan pronto como apareciste en el escenario, y le diste cuerpo al personaje, hiciste realidad esa creación salida de la imaginación. Y allí, ante mis propios ojos, lleno de ideas preconcebidas, descubrí a un ser lleno de energía, que a través de la magia de su actuación nos hizo cómplices de la ilusión que nos rodeaba. Me pregunté, "¿Pero cuál es su secreto? ¿Cuál es ese regalo que siempre he ignorado? "Y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba siempre en ti, que estaba en tus genes, ya que eres mi hijo, pero también eres el hijo de una mujer que también era capaz de hacer sublime una escena, de maravillar a la asistencia, de hechizarla hasta el punto de dejarla sin emociones: tu madre, Terrence, tu madre tenía ese poder ¡Y también me cautivó...!

Contra todo pronóstico, la mandíbula de Terry se apretó y le respondió con aspereza.

− ¿Qué elogios para una mujer que abandonaste...!

El duque se movió hacia atrás, como si le hubieran escupido y se puso rígido. Las manos cruzadas sobre la empuñadura de su bastón de ébano le temblaron levemente.

− ¡He pagado el precio completamente! No hay un solo día en que no me arrepienta de esa decisión.

El encogimiento de hombros que recibió como respuesta aumentó su irritación.

− Tú me juzgas muy severamente Terrence, ¡Pero hace treinta años, no era tan fácil ser el heredero de un Grandchester! Tu abuelo había mantenido, a pesar de su avanzada edad, mucha influencia sobre mí y mi entorno. ¡Estaba atado de pies y manos!

Frente al silencio de su hijo, se lanzó entonces en un largo monólogo que esperaba fuera persuasivo.

\- Cuando conocí a tu madre, de inmediato la amé con pasión... quería solo una cosa: vivir con ella, casarme con ella y formar una familia con ella. Pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas y las cosas rara vez ocurren como queremos... En ese momento yo ya estaba comprometida con Beatriz. Era un matrimonio por conveniencia, que no tenía ningún sentido para mí pero que tuvo un nuevo significado después de conocer a tu madre... Fui a hablar con tu abuelo, le supliqué que me liberara de esta unión, pero él contra - atacó con argumentos de peso: caería la desgracia sobre mí y la familia al casarme con una actriz estadounidense, y también me amenazó con dejarme sin dinero si ponía en ejecución mi plan. Me criaron bajo principios de honor, de prestigio y de deber. Si era repudiado, no sólo perdería mi nombre, mi título, mi riqueza, sino también mi carrera política, que estaba tratando de construir. No tuve el valor de renunciar a todo eso...

Terry persistió en su silencio, y simplemente dejó hablar a su padre con una mirada irónica, llena de desaprobación. El duque volvió a sufrir el implacable juicio de su hijo, pero esta vez no lo evitó.

− Sé lo que estás pensando... Que yo fui un cobarde al no sacrificar mi bienestar material y mi futuro político por tu madre... cobarde y cruel... No sólo la abandoné, sino que le arranqué también a su hijo...

Terry, con la cabeza baja y las manos entrelazadas entre las piernas, dijo:

\- No hay palabras para describir lo que nos hiciste. Nunca he entendido y siempre me he preguntado por qué lo hiciste. Como sea, ¡Tú no me necesitabas!

− Tal vez no me lo vas a creer, pero era un caso real de conciencia para mí − dijo el duque, suspirando tristemente − como eras mi hijo, yo no quería que crecieras con el estigma de ser un hijo ilegítimo.

− No estabas obligado a reconocerme. ¡Podrías muy bien haberme dejado con mi madre!

− ¡No seas tan ingenuo! ¿Crees que te habría ido mejor si hubieras llevado solo el apellido de tu madre? Tú no habrías hecho nada más que hacer evidente su culpabilidad, el pecado carnal que cometió con un hombre que estaba comprometido con otra mujer. ¿Crees que Estados Unidos es más tolerante que la alta sociedad Inglesa? Piensalo de nuevo, le habrían arrojado piedras allí también, y tu madre hubiera sufrido aún más porque le habrían hecho pagar muy caro el ser una madre soltera. Su carrera nunca hubiera podido ser lo que es... Nada ha sido más doloroso para mí que el conseguir que te fueras conmigo, porque sabía que iba a romper su corazón, lo que para mí era insoportable. También sabía que ella nunca me lo perdonaría, me maldeciría por ello por el resto de sus días, y que debía vivir con esta culpa toda la vida. Pero sabía que te proporcionaría un nombre, una familia, un título, un futuro, y esto me ayudó a tomar esta decisión, porque pensé que actuaba por tu propio bien... y por el de ella...

− ¿Pero por qué entonces has sido tan distante conmigo? Beatriz siempre me odió, mis hermanos y hermanas siempre me hicieron comprender que yo no era uno de ellos. ¿Por qué no me protegiste?

− Porque... Porque cada vez que te miraba o cada vez que mis ojos se cruzaban con los tuyos, la veía de nuevo... ¡Eres tan parecido a tu madre! Tu me recordabas diariamente la felicidad que me fue negada, me llevabas de vuelta a mi pasado y a mis errores, y como un tonto, te rechacé debido a que tu presencia representaba dolor para mí, y la única forma de no sentirlo era teniéndote lejos...

Hizo una pausa, y luego dijo con voz entrecortada.

− ¡Perdóname por haber sido tan cruel contigo! Nunca quise convertirme en el ser frío y distante que conoces. Amé a tu madre mucho, pero cuando tuve que renunciar a ella, una parte de mí, la mejor, murió en ese momento. Yo te abandoné, te he hecho sufrir demasiado. En lugar de acercarme a tí, he criticado tu espíritu rebelde, no pude soportar que actuaras en contra de mi autoridad y te eché de mi lado...

− No me echaste, fui yo el que se fue...

− Te lo facilité de todos modos... Recuerdo ese día cuando viniste a verme para pedirme que ayudara a esa joven estudiante que iba a ser expulsada del San Pablo. Te tenía delante de mí, implorando, en el borde de la histeria. Pensé que si fuíste capaz de hacer caso omiso de tu orgullo, ella realmente tenía que ser muy importante para tí. Me vi en tu lugar, pidiendole a mi padre que me permitiera casarte con tu madre, y sin embargo, no accedí a tu petición... No puedo explicarte por qué, siendo yo victima de la misma acción pude cometer los mismos errores... No puedo decirte por qué no me puse de tu lado ese día... Tal vez sólo porque no quería que fueras feliz. Yo sabía que, contrariamente a lo que ya conocía, nunca habría sido capaz de imponerme sobre tí. Estabas libre y eras decidido, y yo no quería que fueras lo que siempre quise ser. Mi falta de valor, mi necesidad de reconocimiento social me llevó a tener una vida desgraciadada, y te castigué sin piedad por ello... Al día siguiente, renunciaste a todo y dejaste el colegio, para evitar que esa chica fuera expulsada. Una vez más, me tiraste al rostro la mediocridad de mi comportamiento. Y cuando en venganza quise terminar mi apoyo financiero para el colegio, esta pequeña chica estadounidense me hizo entrar en razón...

− ¿Candy? ¿Candy fue a hablar contigo?

− ¡De hecho una increíble persona, que no dudó subirse a mi coche para que la escuchara!

− ¡Esa es Candy! – dijo Terry riendo. Su rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios.

− Con un carácter fuerte... Ella me regañó como nunca lo habían hecho, me recordó a mi padre con esa actitud, y sobre todo me convenció de no tratar de encontrarte. Ella tenía tal confianza en tí, parecía tan cercana a tí, sin duda, mucho más que yo, y la escuché sin decir nada, ya que todo lo que estaba diciendo parecía ser muy cierto y emotivo. Ese día, me enseñó tanto, a pesar de su corta edad, ¡Que creo fue la mayor lección de mi vida!..

Terry estupefacto por las confesiones del duque, permaneció paralizado, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Estaba muy sorprendido por todo lo que había oído. No reconocía al hombre que estaba junto a él. Sin embargo, mantenía la misma voz grave e intimidatoria, la misma majestuosidad en los gestos, la misma oscura y escalofriante mirada que podría paralizarlo tan pronto lo miraba. Sin embargo, al observarlo de cerca, se podía percibir un leve defecto, una debilidad que le era desconocida y tal vez nunca había querido ver. Al abrir un poco más su corazón, Terry comenzó a entender lo que los vinculaba: una aflicción común que no tenía el mismo origen, pero que se sentía de la misma manera. Se imaginó a su padre, veintisiete años atrás, apuesto, joven, lleno de pasión, sin el color plateado de su cabello, con el corazón lleno de esperanza hacia lo que la vida le ofrecía, y entonces el drama que lo cubrió, obligándolo a renunciar a todo lo que le importaba, obligándolo a renunciar al amor de su vida... Aunque no era una excusa, podía entender esa sensación de vacío que se había apoderado de él y que lo había destruido internamente. Era una sensación que había reconocido, porque sentía su peligroso veneno ya por diez años, pués él también había renunciado a la mujer que amaba. Por suerte, ¡No habían tenido un hijo!... Sólo Dios sabe cómo habría actuado con ese pequeño ser, cómo el dolor de su ausencia lo habría destruido internamente... Él que había jurado nunca comportarse como su padre, tenía mucho en común con él...

Su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos para hacerle un comentario que lo desconcertó:

− Debes estar todavía muy enamorado ella para venir a buscarla hasta aquí…

Frente a la cara de asombro de su hijo, agregó con un tono confidente:

− Hablaste mientras dormías...

Terry se relajó un poco y asintió con la cabeza, suspirando.

− La he amado locamente desde el primer día que la conocí...

− Entonces, ¿por qué no te casaste? ¿Por qué has vivido todos estos años con esa chica que resultó herida durante un ensayo? ¿La señorita Marlowe me parece?

Terry pensó por un momento antes de responder. Los recuerdos dolorosos lo abrumaban, y lo hacían sentir lleno de pesar y amargura.

− Me quedé con Susana − dijo finalmente con cansancio − porque, como tú, Padre, me faltó coraje. Yo estaba atormentado por la culpa de estar vivo cuando ella quedó lesionada por mi culpa. No fui capaz de decirle que no, e irme con Candy. Pensé en ese momento que me ayudaría el cumplir con mi deber, el estar al lado de Susana y cuidar de ella, pero poco a poco, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta de la gravedad mi error. Estaba atado a esa mujer por el resto de mi vida, esa mujer a la que no amaba, y quien lo aceptó y obtuvo satisfacción con eso. Llegué al extremo de despreciarla y culparme al mismo tiempo por hacerlo, porque yo era el responsable de esa situación. Viví la ausencia de Candy como un verdadero calvario, una muerte que subrepticiamente abría paso en mi corazón y alma... Curiosamente, cuando Susana murió, yo debería haber sentido alivio y debería haber ido a buscar a Candy, pero de nuevo, no tuve el valor. Así pasaron los años y yo estaba convencido de que ella pasó la página y que me olvidó, quizás se había casado. Tenía demasiado miedo de tener que enfrentarme a esa horrible verdad, en la que el amor que nos había unido era sólo un recuerdo, y que no la vería de nuevo. En el último tiempo, a pesar de todo, reapareció en mi vida. Fue un momento muy breve, pero el poco intercambio que tuvimos me dio valor y sobre todo la loca esperanza de que todavía ella podría compartir mis sentimientos.

− ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso si regresas a Estados Unidos? − replicó el duque con delicadeza.

Una vez más, Terry se sintió desconcertado por la pregunta embarazosa de su padre, que mantenía la mirada y no parecía dispuesto a retirarla.

− Oíste mi conversación con Cookie, ¿Verdad...?

− Sí, te lo confieso... No tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para escuchar. Las paredes del hospital no son muy gruesas... espero que me permitas esta indiscreción, pero estaba preocupado por ti y quería saber por qué estabas aquí. Supuse que tu conversación con tu amigo me ayudaría en ese propósito, y estoy muy sorprendido por lo que escuché...

− ¿Soy capaz de sorprenderte?

− Más de lo que te imaginas, y un poco más cada día... ¡Pero ahora, debo decir que me decepcionas un poco! Dices que amas a esta mujer, cruzas el Atlántico para encontrarla, sobrevives a un naufragio, y ahora, cuando casi logras tu objetivo, ¡Vas a regresar a los Estados Unidos! ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

Terry inclinó la cabeza, suspirando.

− Me temo... – susurró con una voz apagada − Tengo miedo de romper el hechizo... de decepcionarla... Siempre he fallado con todo lo que respecta a ella...

− Hijo mío, se aprende mucho de los errores, y siempre cometeremos muchos más. Pero en cualquier caso, de lo que estoy seguro, es que si yo, tal como tú, tuviera la oportunidad de repararlos, y si tuviera la oportunidad de encontrar a la mujer que amo, no dudaría por un segundo, porque no habría una segunda vez. Si tu amor ha resistido todos estos años es porque vale la pena vivirlo, por lo que no tengas miedo de él, y "sostenlo por las astas! ¡Lucha por ella! Si no lo haces, lo lamentarás toda tu vida, porque nunca sabrás si tomaste la decisión correcta. Créeme, vivir en estas condiciones no es vivir. Yo soy un trizte reflejo de eso...

Terry escuchó en silencio sin decir nada. En lo profundo de su corazón, se sintió aliviado al oírlo. Cookie había comenzado unas horas antes a hacerle dudar de lo apropiado de su decisión. Su padre ahora lo reiteraba con comentarios similares. Ambos, a su manera, habían logrado encontrar argumentos convincentes para hacerle cambiar su decisión. Podía admitirlo: se sintió liberado de un peso que le oprimía durante días. Y se dio cuenta de que nunca podría soportar el vivir si ponía en práctica su resolución. Con todo su ser y con toda su alma, sentía el deseo de ver a Candy y darse una oportunidad para finalmente encontrar la felicidad y la paz. Se volvió hacia su padre y le mostró una cara muy diferente a la actitud oscura y desilusionada que le había mostrado desde que salieron.

− ¿Crees que podríamos hacer un desvío a Southampton? Podría ser que hay algún barco que sale para Francia...

− ¡Sabia decisión, Terrence! − Exclamó el duque, con los ojos brillantes de alegría, y con tanto entusiasmo que puso su mano afectuosa en el hombro de su hijo − ¡No podrías hacer que me sienta más orgulloso de ti! ¡Sí, Terrence!, ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, y ya no me da vergüenza decir que lo estoy...!

Ante la expresión de asombro y el cuestionamiento de su hijo, continuó con un poco de emoción en su voz:

− ¿Ves?, yo nunca fui capaz de hablar o compartir nada contigo. Esto no se hacía en la familia. Era indecente expresar los sentimientos. Sólo prevalecía el respeto a la tradición y la autoridad. He aplicado muy bien sus principios, por desgracia. Y cuando te fuiste, tan joven, me di cuenta un poco tarde, sobre las desastrosas consecuencias de mi conducta hacia tí. Yo sabía que no podía hacerte volver, así que te seguí de lejos, viendo que te convertiste en alguien exitoso. Fui a Nueva York para verte con mis propios ojos, quería ver cómo era ese ser brillante que tanto me describían. Y, por supuesto, estuve de acuerdo con que habías hecho lo mejor al vivir lejos de mí, por lo contrario te habrías convertido, en un hombre egoísta, frío e indiferente a su entorno como yo. Te digo esto ahora, Terrence, ya que debería haberlo hecho mucho antes. Cuando te vi en la cama del hospital y el personal era incapaz de decirme si ibas a sobrevivir, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, y que ibas a morir sin saber que... ¡te quiero! ¡Juré si despertabas, que te iba a decir lo importante que eras para mí! Y te lo digo ahora. Estoy orgulloso de lo que eres, y de la vida que has elegido seguir. Tus antepasados no tuvieron ninguna fortuna pero construyeron su grandeza basados en grandes preceptos: valor y el honor. Me complace que tú tengas el mismo molde. Lo único que lamento es no estar a la altura de lo que eres... ¿Puedes perdonar el tener un padre tan medicre al lado tuyo?

− Tenemos que... − Terry luego respondió vacilante − Se necesita mucho valor para confiarme todo esto, padre. No sé si yo hubiera sido así. Pero puedo decir esto: siempre esperé algún día escuchar estas palabras de tí, y no puedo encontrar las palabras para decirte la alegría que me produce...

− Oh, hijo... − murmuró el duque, apenas ocultando su emoción.

Los dos hombres se miraron largamente en un silencio elocuente. Padre e hijo, finalmente se re-encontraron. La alegría que sentían se expresaba muy sutilmente en sus rostros, pero era real. Tímidas sonrisas iniciales fueron dando paso a una ligera alegría, que los iluminó de forma permanente.

− Llegamos a las afueras de Southampton, señor... − dijo el conductor, interrumpiendo su discreta emotividad.

− ¡Cambio de trayectoria, Edward! Continúa a Londres y ¡Dirígete a Kenley tan pronto como sea posible!

− Pero... − Terry no entendía − Kenley ¿Por qué?

− Debido a que, como... − respondió el duque, con una actitud misteriosa − Debido a que... Ten un poco de paciencia. Voy a explicartelo cuando lleguemos...

El coche de Grandchester siguió su camino durante dos largas horas, en las cuales el joven golpeó el piso con impaciencia. Finalmente, al llegar al extremo sur de Londres, el coche se alejó de la carretera principal y de la capital. Rápidamente, el ambiente cambió: vastos prados y bosques antiguos empezaron a mostrarse sobre suaves colinas de docenas de hectáreas. Luego, el camino siguió pacíficamente por una línea sinuosa, y después de unos pocoso kilómetros comenzó a tomar un aspecto más lineal, bordeando largos campos que se sucedían por varias hectáreas. Al final una serie de cuarteles militares cerraban la zona. Un letrero sencillo, colocado sobre el césped, al lado de la carretera indicaba el nombre del sitio: Kenley, campo de aviación.

El Rolls Royce rodó unos metros más y se detuvo frente a uno de los hangares. En el interior había tres aviones estacionados en los que estaban colgando un par de hombres con ropa de trabajo.

− ¡Oh, Duque! − Gritó uno de los mecánicos que estaba en uno de ellos. Le tendió la mano que estaba manchada de negro, y que se había limpiado previamente con un trapo grasiento − ¡Es un placer verle aquí! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no venía!

− ¡Es cierto Harvey! ¡Me lo he perdido!

− ¡Pero usted debería habernos dicho sobre su visita para haberle preparado su avión! Por desgracia, es un poco tarde para viajar ahora, porque la noche caerá pronto.

− ¡No te preocupes, Harvey! ¿Todavía puedes echarle un vistazo? Porque me gustaría salir mañana por la mañana.

− ¡Considérelo hecho! Voy a trabajar en él, ¡Y si es necesario toda la noche!

− ¡Eres muy amable! ¡Yo sabía que podía contar contigo! Deja que te presente a mi hijo, Terrence.

− ¡Encantado de conocerlo señor! − dijo Terry ausente, saludando mecánicamente las manos del mecánico. A pesar de hacer el mejor esfuerzo, no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Este entorno inusual no se ajustaba a la personalidad de su padre, y le habló ansioso de que respondiera a sus preguntas:

− ¿Me puedes decir finalmente lo que estamos haciendo aquí?

− ¡Estamos en el campo de aviación Kenley!

− Lo veo, pero me refería al hombre que habla de "tu" avión. ¿Estás financiando este lugar?

− En parte... Pero también soy el dueño de un bimotor que puede transportar hasta cuatro personas.

− Pero, ¿Quién piloteará esta nave?

− ¡Yo...!

Terry estaba petrificado en el lugar, como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado. Era realmente un día de sorpresas, y se preguntó por un momento si él no era objeto de un engaño. Sin embargo, el tono firme que había empleado su padre era carente de alguna ambigüedad, a pesar de la media sonrisa que mostró a través de su fino bigote. El duque ante la expresión de asombro en su hijo, lo invitó a seguirlo al otro edificio que estaba en el otro extremo del campo. En el camino le explicó sobre de su pasión secreta: la aviación.

− Eras demasiado pequeño para recordarlo, pero cuando vivía con tu madre en los Estados Unidos, fuimos testigos de las primeras pruebas de vuelo de los hermanos Wright, en Ohio. Fue en 1900 en un planeador. Cuando, por la fuerza de las circunstancias regresé a Inglaterra contigo, lo dejé todo, porque me recordaba demasiado a los años más felices de mi vida que había perdido. Pero con el tiempo, la pasión volvió, y empecé a interesarme en la aviación. Me hice amigo de la mitad de los "Flying Fools Flies", éstos pilotos expertos que habían luchado en la primera guerra mundial, y que se hicieron conocidos por las misiones de reconocimiento. Realmente me encontré en mi elemento. Aprendí a pilotear y de vez en cuando vuelvo a volar aquí.

− ¿Pero cómo pude ignorar todo esto? – gimió Terry.

− Porque, tú vivías en América en ese momento y nosotros ya no hablabamos... − respondió tristemente el duque − Estoy feliz de compartir ahora contigo mi verdadera pasión. El negocio, la política eran un mal necesario, pero volar... ¡Ja, Terrence! ¡Volar! ¡Es sentirse libre, se siente revivir! Es una sensación indescriptible, que te llena de alegría. Durante unas horas, el mundo cambia, no piensas en nada, es atemporal. ¿Puedes entender esto?

− ¡Oh, sí padre, te entiendo! − Terry respondió con una sonrisa enigmática.

El teatro le ofrecía la misma libertad. Sentía una euforia similar cuando estaba en el escenario. Padre e hijo tenían mucho en común, después de todo...

Llegaron el exterior de un edificio que tenía un gran cartel en el que estaba torpemente pintado a mano "oficina" en letras mayúsculas. Cuando estaban empujando la puerta, se encontraron con un hombre que salía.

− ¡Por Dios, Richard! ¡Qué maravilla! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? − Exclamó el hombre con un fuerte acento francés.

− ¡Lucien! ¡Bribón canalla! ¡Podría hacerte la misma pregunta!

− Traje a algunos clientes de París, y me voy mañana por la mañana con algunos "Ingleses" dispuestos a aterrizar en Pigalle. ¿Y tú?

− ¡Llevaré a mi hijo a Italia, a Venecia! − Dijo, mostrándole a Terry, quien lo saludó dándole la mano vigorosamente.

− ¡Por Dios! ¡Venecia! ¡Ese es un largo viaje!

− Tengo la esperanza de que lleguemos allí al comienzo de la tarde… lo veremos.

− Bueno, con el clima templado que tenemos en estos días, será posible − dijo el francés pensativo − ¿Al menos tienes una hoja de ruta?

− Todavía no, porque este viaje se ha planeado un poco de prisa. Vengo a la oficina para ello. ¡Pero ya que estás aquí!...

− …Vamos a trabajar juntos en ello, ¿No es así? ¡Jaja! Veamos los nuevos mapas topográficos que nos pueden ayudar.

− ¡Lucien, no podrías venir en mejor momento!

− ¡Vamos a pensar en todo esto adentro! − Dijo, tomando a su amigo por el hombro – Antes de salir la secretaria preparó esa agua de hierbas que tú "Inglés" tanto amas.

− Té, Lucien, ¡el té! − Richard Grandchester respondió, un poco molesto.

− Sí, sí, ¡El té, si quieres! ¡Pero nunca sustituirá a un buen café fuerte!

− ¡Si tu Napoleón hubiera bebido un poco más de esto no habría sido golpeado en Trafalgar...!

− ¡Roooooo, qué ataque por sorpresa! ¡Reconozco bien la perfidia británica, seres que se alimentan de pudín podrido!

− ¡Ohohoh! ¿Te atreves a criticar la alta cocina británica? Hay quien ha perdido la cabeza por menos que eso... − dijo el duque agitando su índice de amenaza bajo la nariz del piloto. Este último respondió con una mueca insolente.

− ¡Nosotros, los franceses, somos muy buenos en dejar caer cabezas! Somos expertos en ese campo, ¡Sobre todo cuando se trata de cabezas aristocráticas como la tuya!...

− ¡Es por eso que Inglaterra sigue siendo un país civilizado!

− ¡Oh, Richard!, ¡Estás exagerando... bla ... bla ... bla ...!

Con sus brazos colgando, incapaz de la menor reacción, Terry dejó a los dos hombres entrar en el edificio, bromeando como viejos compañeros de cuartel. No había ninguna duda. ¡No reconocía a su padre! Tenía que haber sufrido un daño cerebral y no se había informado, o sufría de una enfermedad incurable, que lo había transformado por completo? ¿Quién era este ser jovial que bromeaba con un desconocido, un "Froggie", además? ¿Qué había sido del austero Duque de Grandchester, que esta mañana todavía lo paralizaba por su frialdad y su gélida mirada? ¡Estaba el mundo al revés! Ciertamente, no sabía nada de su padre, pero lo que había descubierto no lo dejaba indiferente, sino que todo lo contrario. Al final, este hombre le comenzó a ser agradable...

Al día siguiente, un vuelo de un bimotor se elevó sobre el campo Inglés. El piloto, que se podía adivinar por las hebras de pelo de color plateado que asomaban por la gorra de cuero, agarraba febrilmente el timón que los guiaba hacia los Alpes, la última frontera que los separaba de Italia. Detrás de él, los grandes ojos de color turquesa de un joven hombre joven, de cabello color castaño brillaban como miles de estrellas. Deslumbrado por el magnífico panorama que se extendía bajo sus pies, con el corazón henchido de esperanza, no sentía miedo a pesar de estar celebrando su primer vuelo. Sólo le importaba el bello rostro de una joven mujer rubia que parecía estar surgiendo entre las nubes moteadas que cruzaban. El cielo azul claro se reflejaba en el fuselaje metálico de la aeronave, por lo que se hizo invisible, como envuelto en las aguas de un lago. El corazón de Terry comenzó a latir más rápido cuando vieron los primeros contornos de las montañas nevadas. Ahora estaba a mitad de camino, y a unas pocas horas de ella. Nada podía oponerse a su reunión. Estaba convencido. ¡Esta noche la abrazaría entre sus brazos!

Fin del capítulo 5

 _*Lucien: Lucien Bossoutrot (1890-1958), aviador y político francés. En febrero de 1919 se realizó el primer vuelo comercial internacional con pasajeros, de París a Londres (Kenley) a bordo de un bimotor Farman Goliath._

 _*Froggies: apodo que los ingleses dan los franceses debido a su gusto por las ancas de rana... A cambio, los franceses apodan a los ingleses "Roastbeefs = carne asada"_


	6. Capitulo 6

Cuando Patty se despertó, ya era pleno día en la habitación del hospital militar de Verona. Candy estaba sentada a su lado, se enderezó y cerró con un fuerte sonido el libro en el que estaba sumida.

\- Candy... - Patty trató débilmente de alcanzarla con la mano.

\- Estoy aquí, amiga - respondió ella tocándola – No hables. Todo está bien ahora. El descanso es lo único que te está permitido hacer...

\- ¿Qué ... ¿Qué me pasó? Yo... recuerdo haber experimentado un dolor insoportable en el estómago durante la noche, entonces me pareció oír la sirena de una ambulancia. Pero no puedo recordar lo que sucedió después...

\- ¡Oh, Patty! ¡Se puede decir que casi me matas del susto! - Candy, dijo, riendo nerviosamente - ¡Tenías un cuadro de apendicitis grave que requería ser tratado urgentemente! Así que tuvimos que parar el tren en Verona, ya que era la ciudad más cercana que tenía un hospital. Fuiste operada por la noche. El cirujano me dijo después que si hubiéramos esperado un poco más, ¡Podrías haber muerto de peritonitis!

\- ¡Has sido muy afortunada! Ha sido un milagro tan grande que ¡Ya he prendido la décima vela en la capilla del hospital!...

\- Hasta el sacerdote debe estar contento por este golpe de suerte - Patty comentó en broma. A pesar de su debilidad, mostró ese humor descarado que deleitaba a Candy.

\- ¡A lo mejor! ¡Y estoy incluso dispuesta a comprar más con todo el dinero en efectivo que tengo para dar las gracias! – respondió la rubia a continuación, riendo. Unos segundos más tarde, teniendo una mirada seria, agregó con voz temblorosa:

\- ¿Sabes, Patty?, tenía mucho miedo, mucho miedo de perderte... Todas las personas que he amado en mi vida me han sido arrebatadas, y realmente pensé, ¡Que una vez más esto iba a suceder!, ¡Estoy tan aliviada!

Una gran lágrima cálida rodó por su mejilla y los ojos de Patty también se humedecieron como respuesta. Tomó la mano de Candy y la apretó tan fuerte como pudo. Con un nudo en la garganta por la emoción, y tratando de controlar su mareo, logró decir:

\- ¡Shs, shsss! ¡Buen intento, pero no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, querida! He visto a otros, y no me genero esperanzas falsas: No estoy dispuesta a desilucionarte. Estoy tan permanentemente pegada a ti, que el resultado final será que un día ¡No me soportarás!

\- ¿De verdad tan implacable conmigo? - Dijo Candy riendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas - ¡Pero estoy dispuesta a soportarlo!

Esta efusión melodramática de sentimientos fue breve e interrumpida por un leve golpe en la puerta de la habitación, seguido por la irrupción de un hombre con delantal blanco, inmediatamente reconocido por Candy. Era Alessandro Biazinni, el cirujano que operó a Patty.

\- ¡Señoritas, buenos días! - Dijo, saludándolas con seguridad.

En sus treinta, este hombre delgado, de cabello castaño y pelo rizado parecía muy diferente a la imagen que había mantenido Candy en su memoria. Esa noche, demasiado preocupada por el estado de su amiga, no se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que era. Pero ahora con la mente clara, se apresuró a pasarle discretamente las gafas a Patty, quien después de habérselas puesto, no pudo más que constatar lo que era evidente para su amiga. Nerviosa, sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus gafas se empañaron. El cirujano se divirtió internamente con la pequeña comedia que ocurría frente a sus ojos, pero no dejó que se le notara. Tomó el papel que estaba suspendido en el extremo de la cama y le preguntó, arqueando las cejas y casi con un perfecto inglés:

\- ¿Cómo se siente hoy señorita O'Brien? Noto que no tiene fiebre, lo cual es una buena señal. ¿Siente dolor?

\- Sí un poco, pero es soportable. – Balbuceó Patty, sintiendo cada vez más difícil ocultar su confusión. Él tenía un ligero acento italiano, de lo más encantador...

\- Voy a prescribirle algunos analgésicos que debe tomar si es necesario. Pero especialmente debe descansar, y no tratar de ponerse de pie. Usted ha estado muy cerca de lo peor anoche, así que hay que tener cuidado con usted.

\- No se preocupe, doctor - respondió Patty, volviendo la cabeza hacia Candy - ¡Mi amiga al lado mío es la persona más adecuada para cuidarme!

\- Soy enfermera... - aclaro Candy sonriendo socarronamente ante el médico.

\- Interesante, interesante... - contestó el cirujano dejando el papel con la curva de temperatura en el marco de la cama – ¡Las enfermeras estadounidenses son mucho más distinguidas de lo que yo pensaba...!

\- ¡No se fie de las apariencias, doctor! – dijo Candy, riendo al mismo tiempo, reconociendo internamente que el vestido de alta costura que llevaba, sin duda, hacía un gran contraste con la naturaleza de su profesión - llevo bien mi uniforme, ¿Sabe?, y lo he honrado por diez años.

\- ¿Voy a estar sujeto a un estricto control de su parte entonces? – Dijo con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

\- ¡Puede estar seguro! ¡Quiero lo mejor para mi querida Patricia!

\- En ese caso, usted no tiene ninguna necesidad de preocuparse. Voy a tener una atención especial con su amiga... - dijo dirigiéndose con un aspecto más elocuente a su paciente, que sintió sus mejillas arder mientras se le acercaba para controlar el goteo del suero que colgaba al lado de su cama Él asintió con la cabeza mirando en su dirección y dijo, en un tono más solemne:

\- Señorita O'Brien, espere hasta la noche para comer. Hasta entonces, le permitiré beber, pero en pequeños sorbos. Su cuerpo debe eliminar primero los últimos efectos de la anestesia.

\- Por supuesto, doctor. Voy a seguir su consejo al pie de la letra – dijo tartamudeando.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno! Si todos mis pacientes fueran tan obedientes como usted, ¡Mis días serían mucho más relajados!

Patty se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose de nuevo y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su emoción. Una divertida sonrisa apareció en la cara del médico quien dijo, asestándole el golpe de gracia a la joven paciente:

\- ¡Veo que ha recuperado el color! ¡Es bastante alentador!

El rostro de Patty se puso de color escarlata, y trató en vano de hundirse en la cama para escapar de la mirada traviesa que el médico le dirigió. A continuación él le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. Parado bajo el marco de ésta se volvió una última vez, mostrándole una fulminante sonrisa que la dejó completamente desconcertada.

\- Su compañía es muy agradable señoritas, pero me veo obligado a dejarlas hasta más tarde. Hay otros pacientes que esperan por mí y por desgracia mucho menos encantadores que ustedes. Voy a volver al final de mi turno para asegurarme de que todo está bien. ¡Les deseo que tengan un buen día!

Con eso, se despidió de las dos y desapareció. Atónitas, Patty y Candy se quedaron sin palabras por unos pocos segundos. Ésta última, finalmente tomó la iniciativa de romper el silencio y se inclinó hacia su amiga quien se rió al descubrir su aire travieso.

\- Yo sé lo que me vas a decir y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. ¡El es I-rre-sis-ti-ble!

* * *

Apoyado en el muelle del bote de vapor, que se remontaba de nuevo por el Gran Canal de Venecia, Terry permaneció pensativo, mientras su cabello era movido por el aire marino. Las fachadas barrocas de la ciudad resplandecían con la luz ocre que aún se veía por los canales, en esta tarde de verano. Disfrutaba de unas pocas horas de luz antes de que cayera la noche, y se sentía tranquilo porque tenía el tiempo suficiente de encontrar su camino a través de los estrechos y oscuros callejones de la ciudad. Desplegó una vez más el trozo de papel en el que su padre había escrito la dirección a la que tenía que ir: Palacio Fasan Contarini, en la calle Minotto.

\- El conde Contarini es un amigo de toda la vida. Te dará la bienvenida con gran placer - Le dijo escribiendo la dirección en la hoja de papel – Vas a estar muy cómodo para lanzarte en la búsqueda de "quién-ya-sabes". Espero que lo primero hagas cuando la hayas encontrado, es volver para presentarmela...

\- No te preocupes, Padre – le respondió Terry, tomando con una mano temblorosa la nota que le entregaba - Estaré muy honrado y el visitarte será nuestra primera parada antes de volver a Nueva York.

El duque había asentido con una sonrisa de satisfacción. A través de sus ojos se visualizaba la alegría al ver a su hijo, que tenía una cara que mezclaba ansiedad y emoción. Acababan de aterrizar hacía algunos minutos en un terreno baldío, que servía de improvisado aeropuerto en la ciudad de Venecia. Como la mayoría de las ciudades en ese momento, no tenían más que un campo solitario, lejos de la zona urbana, para dar cabida en estos momentos del nacimiento de la aviación, a los pocos aviones que aterrizaban. Obviamente, no había realmente un servicio de transporte para volver a la ciudad, y el joven se encontró a sí mismo muy afortunado, ya que uno de los pocos mecánicos del lugar estaba a punto de volver a casa, y le propuso transportarlo hasta la entrada de la ciudad.

Él estaba a un par de horas para encontrar a la mujer que amaba y esa perspectiva le trajo a su padre recuerdos de hacía casi treinta años, en el momento en que él también estaba locamente enamorado de una mujer joven y extraordinaria, a quien había dejado por un tonto exceso de orgullo y preocupación por el decoro. No sabía en ese momento, que iba a sufrir toda su vida por la herida abierta que le había provocado esa ruptura, esa herida secreta que había ocultado y que había transformado a ese ser entusiasta y amante de la libertad en un hombre oscuro, amargado, cruel y despiadado. La felicidad de su hijo le mostró de nuevo sus propios erroress, ya que podría haber conocido esa sensación de éxtasis si hubíera sido valiente. Pero todo eso era parte de una época pasada. Una página se abría al futuro luminoso que se le prometía a su hijo, y un reconfortante calor invadió su corazón herido.

Terrence se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, pero él se negó con el pretexto de que su avión necesitaba una buena inspección antes de salir al día siguiente. En verdad, no quería que su presencia molestara un poco el estado de excitación en el que su hijo estaba. Era su obligación seguir su destino. Le había demostrado durante estos años que sería capaz, pero el observarlo y su propia experiencia le indicaban que amar a una mujer de una manera tan fuerte podía debilitarlo como a un pequeño niño. Por lo tanto, no lo molestaría en su búsqueda. Él quería dejarlo para que tomara por propia elección sus decisiones y acciones. Terry era ya un hombre. Había adquirido mucha más experiencia que él mismo, cuya existencia se mantenía resguardada bajo un revestimiento de madera dorada en un Ministerio. En lugar de darle lecciones, tenía todo para aprender de él, y lamentando esta situación paradójica, sintió una sensación de orgullo por su nobleza de espíritu y la valentía que le hacía honor al apellido Grandchester. Él siempre suspiraba ante la mediocridad de su descendencia legítima: con un hijo vago e incompetente en todo lo que hacía, y una hija cuya estupidez igualaba el poco encanto que la naturaleza le había concedido. Terry elevaba el nivel en todos los aspectos, y de nuevo, la punzada de remordimiento se apoderaba de su corazón. Esperaba que con el tiempo su hijo llegaría a perdonar su actitud hacia él, a pesar de que sabía que no podía perdonarse a sí mismo por todo lo que le había hecho a él. Lo había herido demasiado y a conciencia. Por desgracia, no podía devolver el tiempo, pero ahora que su relación había mejorado y había tomado un nuevo giro, tomó la determinación de hacer que su hijo sintiera orgullo por su padre. La tarea era difícil, pero estaba decidido a hacer todo lo posible para reparar los errores del pasado, partiendo por no interferir en su vida privada.

En el momento de la separación, se estrecharon en un sincero y fuerte abrazo, envueltos por un tierno afecto que los dejó sin palabras por la emoción. Entonces Terry se subió al auto Fiat 509 del mecánico, quien lo encendió y partió levantando a su paso una nube espesa de polvo que ocultó rápidamente el coche a la vista de Richard Grandchester, cuya mirada se perdía en el horizonte, con el corazón lleno de esperanza.

En tierra firme, Terry no tuvo demasiados problemas para encontrar su camino. A pesar de hablar un italiano muy rudimentario, él tuvo éxito gracias a la dirección en el papel y a sus gestos, logrando encontrar el palacio del Conde Contarini, un edificio estrecho, con estilo gótico de dos plantas, construido a mediados del siglo XV en en el Gran Canal, justo al lado de la famosa Basílica de la Virgen de la Salud. Dio un leve toque en la puerta, mirando hacia arriba para admirar los magníficos balcones de mármol, con motivos de ruedas caladas, que le daban una identidad especial a la construcción. Momentos después, la puerta se abrió y la cabeza austera de una persona apareció por la abertura.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester – Anunció Terry con un gesto de cabeza al hombre que estaba delante de él – Mi padre, el duque de Grandchester me ha enviado a presentar mis respetos al conde Contarini. ¿Le puede informar sobre mi presencia, por favor?

El sirviente permaneció en silencio por un momento, ocupado en observar al joven inglés de pies a cabeza.

\- Un momento por favor... – dejó escapar finalmente, indiferente a la obvia impaciencia de su interlocutor. Luego cerró la puerta ante el asombro del joven. Este último estaba a punto de irse cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez completamente.

\- Grandchester, entre por favor. El conde lo espera.

Terry entró en el vestíbulo que encontró muy oscuro y sobrecargado de trofeos de caza. Lateralmente había una escalera de roble que conducía a los pisos superiores. Era allí en donde estaba la sala de estar, ya que la planta baja era demasiado propensa a sufrir inundaciones. El hombre que parecía ser el mayordomo invitó a Terry a seguirlo hasta el primer piso. Varias puertas se abrieron bajo el azulejo de color rojo y negro. El mayordomo llamó a la puerta que se hallaba a la derecha de ellos. Una voz respondió, medio ahogada por el muro que los separaba. El criado abrió la puerta y con una señal de la mano, le propuso a Terry que entrara. Era una habitación de tamaño mediano, bañada gloriosamente por la luz que entraba por las ventanas con forma de ojiva. Un poco más al fondo, en la sombra, un anciano con el pelo blanco, rizado y largo hasta los hombros, vestido con una túnica, estaba sentado en una de las ventanas, y observaba con un telescopio puesto sobre un trípode el ir y venir de las góndolas y barcos en el canal.

\- Me sorprende usted en pleno entretenimiento, joven hombre - dijo sin dejar su puesto de observación - El tráfico en el canal es una Verdadera Comedia de Arte. Es una fuente de gran diversión para mí. Usted debe ver a estos dos gondoleros insultándose después de haber evitado el casi chocarse – continuó diciendo, con su cuerpo atrofiado, sacudiéndose por la risa.

Por último, empujó su telescopio, dejó su asiento y se dirigió a Terrence, quien permanecía inmóvil.

\- Qué extraño... - dijo, mientras que acercaba su cara arrugada a la del joven - Usted tiene una sutil mezcla de su padre y de su madre...

\- ¿Usted la conoce? - Terry respondió al instante, lamentando de inmediato su audacia.

\- En efecto, joven hombre, y puedo confesarle que hubo un tiempo en que yo también tuve la intención de seducir a esa criatura divina que era ella. Pero el encanto británico fue más convincente... o la suerte. Optaría por la segunda hipótesis.

Terry frunció el ceño ante la dudosa presunción del anciano, cuya apariencia evocaba más al Avaro de Molière que a Rodrigo de Corneille. Pero los ojos chispeantes de malicia no ponían en duda el encanto que había tenido en su juventud. Miró las pinturas que estaban en las paredes, para ver si podía reconocer alguna joven cara y se detuvo, sorprendido, en un busto de mármol negro que estaba posado en el fondo de la sala, en un aparador entre dos rellenos faisanes.

\- ¿Shakespeare? - Le preguntó, dando un paso hacia la escultura.

\- Bueno, ese es él. ¡Otro maldito Inglés! - Replicó el conde con una gran sonrisa - ¿Es usted aficionado a sus obras, mi joven amigo?

\- En realidad... - dijo Terry, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios - Soy un actor de teatro en Broadway, y las obras de Shakespeare son una parte importante de mis libretos, y de mi vida...

\- ¡Qué divertido! - Exclamó el anciano, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa - ¿Sabe usted que esta casa ha inspirado a Shakespeare para su obra de Otelo? Se supone que aquí habría vivido Desdémona antes de ser asesinada por su marido celoso...

\- ¿En serio?

\- Eso es lo que dice la leyenda, y siempre hay algo de verdad en una leyenda, ¿verdad?

\- Eso no me deja indiferente, tiene usted razón - dijo Terry sonriendo - Es un gran privilegio para mí estar en estos muros cargados de historia.

\- Créame, demasiada historia oculta algunas desventajas tales como... como ciertos antepasados indeseables que nos vienen a molestar por la noche... - susurró él como si no quisiera ser oído.

\- ¿Quiere decir... fantasmas? - Preguntó Terry, con un estremecimiento de terror recorriendo su columna vertebral.

\- ¡Sí, mi joven amigo! ¡Oh, por favor, no se deje abatir! ¡No sólo en Inglaterra hay espíritus! - Respondió el conde riendo.

Ignorando el juego de palabras que pretendía con su buen humor, Terry respondió:

\- Para ser honesto, yo hubiera preferido que ustedes no tuvieran ninguno. Me quedan muy malos recuerdos de mis noches en la mansión familiar en Escocia, donde los sonidos de las cadenas y los pasos interrumpían mi sueño diariamente.

\- Oh, no se preocupe, aquí no tendrá ruidos. ¡Ellos tratarán de quitarle su manta o hacer cosquillas en sus pies! ...

\- ¿Disculpe? – gimió Terry, visiblemente aterrado.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Estaba bromeando! - Exclamó el conde, dando una palmada franca en la parte posterior de la espalda de su huésped, cuyo rostro había perdido todo el color - ¡No me diga que a su edad usted todavía cree en los fantasmas!

\- No, por supuesto... - murmuró Terry, avergonzado de su ridiculez.

\- Tenga la seguridad, que las únicas cosas que lo despertarán por la noche serán las campanas de las iglesias que nos rodean, y en Venecia, ¡No hay respiro! ¡Es un concierto muy animado!

Si bien Terry recuperó sus colores, se mantuvo escéptico ya que persistía en los labios del que hablaba una sonrisa irónica que no alentaba su confianza. Este último se dirigió a la chimenea en frente de las ventanas, en la que había un espejo de gran tamaño y tiró de la cuerda que estaba junto a él, para llamar a un sirviente.

\- Me imagino que después de un largo viaje, desea relajarse... Mi sirviente lo llevará a su habitación, donde se podrá asear y cambiar. Siempre tengo ropa de repuesto para mis invitados. Úsela como lo desee. La cena será servida en una hora, en el comedor situado en el otro lado del . ¿Tendré el placer de tenerlo en mi mesa, Grandchester?

\- Por supuesto, cuente conmigo conde Contarini. Gracias de todo corazón por la hospitalidad que me da. Es muy amable de su parte.

\- Créame, mi amigo, esa no es la cualidad que me caracteriza en la mayor parte del tiempo - respondió el anciano en un tono misterioso, mientras acompañaba a Terry hasta la puerta - A mi edad, raros son las personas que pueden entrar en mi casa. ¡En lugar, debe agradecer a su padre! Si no fuera su hijo, ¡Mi mayordomo tendría órdenes de lanzarlo al agua!

Una vez más, Terry se preguntó si el anciano a pesar de la seriedad que le mostró, no estaba jugando con sus nervios. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque irrumpió en ese momento el sirviente, quien se apresuró a seguir para escapar de presencia de ese extraño y aterrador anfitrión. ¡Ciertamente, su padre tenía unas relaciones extrañas! Esta constatación no lo hacía sentirse seguro, más aún cuando, al entrar en la habitación, una enorme cabeza de alce lo recibió (probable trofeo de caza de los países nórdicos) que colgaba sobre su cama, con sus ojos fijos y sin vida. Una cosa era cierta: los fantasmas no se atreverían a venir allí. Sin embargo, esto no eliminaba las pesadillas ¡Que seguro le iba a provocar esta casa de locos!

* * *

El día había pasado tranquilamente. Patty se había dormido de nuevo, y Candy se había sumergido de nuevo en la lectura de su libro. En realidad, ella se aburría un poco. Era el único libro en inglés que le podían ofrecer y que no era el más excitante. Ella bostezó, se estiró totalmente en su asiento, y luego tomó el libro en sus manos, acariciando la tapa con un aire distraído. La irrupción repentina de una enfermera en la habitación vino a acabar con su aburrimiento.

\- Señorita Andrew, ¿Puede venir a la sala de recepción? Tenemos un pequeño problema...

\- ¿Es grave? - Candy preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo que conducía a la entrada del hospital.

\- No, se lo aseguro. Es sólo un poco, bueno... ¡Voluminoso!...

Llegando al lugar, Candy comprendió fácilmente la implicación de la enfermera: una montaña de maletas dejadas en el paso de la entrada, por lo que el personal y los visitantes tenían que zigzaguear entre el equipaje de viaje. Lo estrictamente necesario para dos mujeres de mundo... La joven norteamericano dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada por lo grotesco de la situación.

\- Las han venido a dejar de la estación y nos dejaron en claro que pertenecían a usted - dijo la enfermera, con algo de burla en su voz.

\- _Créeme_ – se dice Candy para sí - _si fuera por mí, habría mucho menos que esto y yo no estaría aquí, tan ridícula, delante de este montón de maletas de las que todavía desconozco en gran parte lo que contienen_...

Por un breve momento le molestó haberle permitido a Annie encargarse de su equipaje. Esta último le había dicho que una joven de su rango tenía que viajar con tal cargamento, a fin de no dañar el prestigio de la familia. Ella tenía que tener un traje diferente cada día, incluso cambiarse varias veces al día, dependiendo de las actividades.

\- ¿Comprendes, Candy? - le había dicho su amiga suspirando ante la extravagancia del equipaje - Eres la heredera de los Andrew. Vas a representar a la familia en el barco y en el extranjero. Si estás vestida como una "mendiga", la gente se imaginará que tenemos problemas financieros. Ellos harán preguntas, los rumores circularán, y esto puede perjudicar a la empresa. ¡Todo está conectado!

No puedo creer que un simple trozo de tela puede tener tanta influencia en los valores de una empresa... - replicó Candy, desconcertada.

\- Por desgracia, esta es la forma en que funciona. Conociendo tu naturaleza, supongo que podrás encontrarlo inútil y ridículo, pero hay códigos que hay que seguir y desobedecerlos pueden causar mucho más daño de lo que imaginas. Con una apariencia sencilla, perderás toda la respetabilidad, y cualquier consideración. ¡Esto puede arruinar toda una reputación!

\- ¡Dios mio! ¡Da miedo!... ¡Qué extraño mundo en el que vivimos?... ¡Bien!... ¡Bien!... Voy a aplicar estos códigos al pie de la letra y haré todo lo posible por cumplir con el nombre Andrew. No me gustaría que Albert llegara a lamentar el haberme adoptado...

\- ¡No seas tonta! – se rió Annie - Él sabe lo que es más importante en la vida, pero la sociedad en la que nos movemos pone una vara muy alta sobre esas cosas esenciales. Podemos, por supuesto, no estar de acuerdo, pero si nos adaptamos a ello, podemos a través de nuestra presencia y nuestras acciones, permitir cambiar lentamente las mentalidades, las dos huérfanas pobres que solíamos ser, hemos sido capaces de lograr algo honorable por lo que debemos estar orgullosas.

\- Bueno, es una buena perspectiva y convincente. Pero... ¿estás realmente segura de que es necesario que use tanta? – preguntó Candy, señalando la cantidad de trajes extendidos sobre su cama.

El sí firme y categórico de Annie había terminado la conversación y Candy no había insistido. Pero ahora, ante las sonrisas irónicas del personal que estaba de turno, maldijo el entusiasmo excesivo de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con todas estas maletas? – gimió Candy - ¡No cabrán en la habitación de Patty!

\- Escuche - dijo la enfermera, ante la voz preocupada de Candy - Le sugiero que haga una selección de las cosas que puede poner en una o dos maletas, y llevaré el resto al sótano, donde almacenamos nuestro material. Y usted las recuperará al partir.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Me ha salvado la vida! ¡Agradezco sinceramente su ayuda!... señorita... ¿señorita?

\- Emma! Mi nombre es Emma. - Dijo la enfermera en un bonito acento italiano, estrechando francamente la mano que Candy le ofreció - ¡Encantada de servirle!

\- Espero tener la oportunidad de retribuírselo. No dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo si surge la oportunidad. Si está en mis capacidades, yo estaría feliz de hacerlo.

\- No se preocupe por eso, señorita. No espero nada a cambio. Es normal el tratar de ser útil.

Candy le agradeció con una cálida sonrisa y luego se inclinó hacia su equipaje para seleccionar aquello que quería conservar. Dejó a un lado una maleta para Patty que contenía sus artículos de tocador, algunos camisones y algunos vestidos, e hizo lo mismo para sí misma. De repente la invadió el problema de la vivienda. De hecho, ¿En donde residiría durante la convalecencia de Patty? No quería nada demasiado lejos del hospital, porque ella quería estar siempre a la cabecera de su amiga hasta lo más tarde posible, sin temor de regresar por la noche a su hotel. No sabía si había uno en la zona y se volvió a Emma para preguntarle.

\- ¿Un hotel en la zona? No. Pero hay una pequeña residencia de huéspedes en esta misma calle. "Donde Roberta." Es modesto pero muy bien cuidado. Por desgracia, no creo que se ajuste a sus expectativas.

\- Piénselo de nuevo. Eso me convendrá perfectamente. Iré a verlo ahora mismo. Por favor, si mi amiga se despierta antes de mi regreso, ¿Podría explicarle la razón de mi ausencia? No me gustaría que se inquietara.

\- ¿Usted no tiene de qué preocuparse. Tómese su tiempo. Si es necesario, le voy a dejar a un lado un plato de comida que puede comer en compañía de su amiga cuando regrese.

Candy le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y partió buscando atentamente la casa de huéspedes. Salió a la calle, sorprendida por la frescura del aire que contrastaba con el calor abrasador que prevalecía en el edificio. Una hilera de robles que proyectaban su sombra la protegía en su exploración del benévolo lugar. Estaba muy agradable el ambiente, el sol estaba perdiendo poco a poco altitud, pero aún estaba lejos de dar paso a la oscuridad. Observó a un chico en pantalones cortos que corría riendo detrás de su perro, y pensó con añoranza en los pequeños residentes del Hogar de Pony. Se sentía bien por pasear y tomar algo de aire. Permanecer encerrada durante algunas horas le molestaba, pero era mejor que estar acostada en una cama como Patty. No eran las vacaciones idílicas que ellas esperaban, pero sería un buen tema de conversación en el camino de regreso a Estados Unidos.

En América... ¡Las cosas que le iba a decir a Terry! ¡Como ansiaba hacerlo! Aunque su estancia en Europa apenas había comenzado. A pesar de los lugares exóticos, sentía que el tiempo pasaba lento y se culpó por su falta de agradecimiento hacia Albert y sus amigos que organizaron este viaje.

 _Albert..._

¡ _Albert!_

Albert no estaba al tanto de su percance ¡E iba a estar muy preocupado! ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de informarle? Obviamente, las emociones de los últimos días le habían hecho perder la razón y tenía que retomarla ¡Antes de perderla por completo!

Las siete campanadas de una iglesia cercana interrumpieron sus pensamientos e incrementaron su consternación. Era en vano en ese momento buscar una oficina de correos, pues se encontraría con la puerta cerrada. Contrariada, decidió ir allí al día siguiente, para enviar a primera hora de la mañana un telegrama tranquilizador a su benefactor.

Mientras caminaba, perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dió cuenta en un primer momento del aviso de la Pensión Roberta, firmemente unida a la pared del pequeño edificio que la albergaba. Había un aviso en el que estaban escritas las palabras "se habla inglés" lo que la tranquilizó. Finalmente no era difícil viajar al extranjero: ¡Todos hablaban inglés!

Tocó la campana que estaba al lado de la puerta, la que fue abierta a los pocos segundos por una mujer que llevaba un delantal, y el cabello atado por un pañuelo de color blanco y negro.

\- ¿Señorita?

Buenos días señora. Roberta, ¿supongo? - Candy preguntó, inclinándose ante su interlocutora.

\- Así es ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Candy White Andrew y quiero una habitación por unos días. Una enfermera del hospital de al lado me dijo que posiblemente me podría dar cabida.

\- Estás de suerte porque en el verano debido a todos estos turistas, estamos generalmente completos. Pero una pareja estadounidense nos dejó esta tarde, y puedo alquilarle esa habitación si lo desea.

\- Eso es perfecto, señora, gracias. La dejaré para informar a mi amiga que está enferma y tiene que permanecer en cama en el hospital. Me instalaré de nuevo en la noche si no hay ningún inconveniente.

\- Venga cuando quiera, señorita. La puerta está siempre abierta. Para entonces, su habitación será limpiada. Es la número seis. La llave estará colgada en el mueble del pasillo de la entrada.

Candy le agradeció a la hotelera y se dio la vuelta. No obstante, se tomó su tiempo e hizo un desvío a través de algunas calles para conocer el lugar. Cuando volvió al hospital, encontró despierta a Patty, viendo con satisfacción sus mejillas rosadas.

\- ¡Que bueno saber que tienes una mirada tan feliz por verme!

\- No me malinterpretes - Patty se rió entre dientes, señalando a un punto específico sobre la mesita de noche, con un pequeño jarrón que tenía una pequeña rosa roja - pero esa no es la razón de mi buen humor...

\- ¡Huele muy bien! – se inclinó Candy hundiendo su nariz en la flor - ¿Quién te la dió?

\- ¡Alessandro!

¿Alessandro? ¿Alessandro Biazinni, el doctor?

\- ¡Sí, si! – Respondió Patty, asintiendo con la cabeza - Me la ofreció hace un rato, durante su visita de la tarde.

\- ¡Impresionante! ¡Él no pierde el tiempo!...

\- Oh, Candy! ¡No seas tan suspicaz! Es sólo una flor, vamos a ver... No hay ningún mal en ello.

\- ¡Pero aún así es una rosa roja...!

\- Tal vez él sólo tiene de ese color en su jardín. Además, Candy, ¿no te parece que es un buen detalle de su parte?

\- ¡Si claro! pero también es un italiano, y conoces su reputación: encantador, seductor... no me gustaría que un Casanova jugara con tu pequeño y frágil corazón...

\- No te preocupes. Creo que sospechas demasiado de la mala reputación de los italianos. El Dr. Biazinni se comportó conmigo como un verdadero caballero.

\- _Eso es lo que me asusta..._ – se dijo Candy al tiempo que decidió no hacer más preguntas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Patty tan alegre, por lo que no quería echar a perder este nuevo sentimiento. Sin embargo, se comprometió a mirar un poco más cerca al caballero italiano para descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- Me dijo que me estaba recuperando de forma rápida y a este ritmo, podría salir del hospital en pocos días – continuó Patty, suspirando felizmente.

\- ¡Es una excelente noticia! No puedo esperar para que puedas salir de este lugar, querida Patty. ¡Hay cosas tan bonitas que ver en la zona!

\- Sabes, Candy, no quiero que por mi culpa te quedes atrapada aquí. Debes salir a visitar la ciudad.

\- ¡Vamos, Patty, no hay forma de que te deje sola aquí! ¡Vas a aburrirte hasta morir!

\- Por eso es por lo que te pido que te tomes esa libertad por las dos. Mira, podrías unirte a mí a la hora de la cena y contarme lo que viste. Me gustaría viajar a través de tí.

\- No estoy segura de que...

\- ¡Vamos, Candy! ¡No seas terca! Serás mis ojos y mis oídos. Me harás soñar, así que tendré aún más el deseo de recuperarme ¡Para explorar contigo todas estas maravillas!

\- ¡Pues, será!... – dijo Candy finalmente, suspirando con resignación - ¡Pero en caso de dudas, lo reanudaremos justo en donde lo dejamos!

\- Si lo quieres, pero créeme, estoy segura de que es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

\- ¡Te traeré algunas especialidades!

\- ¡Candy! ¡Realmente eres un estómago viviente! - Exclamó Patty riendo - Pero no te diré que no, porque me temo que, como en todos los hospitales, la comida no será muy rica.

\- ¡Vamos a verificarlo! – dijo Candy, cuando vio a la mujer que entró empujando un carro en el que se habían colocado dos bandejas de comida.

\- ¡Esto se ve muy bueno, me muero de hambre!

Las dos amigas disfrutaron de la pasta y la sopa minestrone bien caliente. Al final Candy fue la más voraz, ya que Patty, aunque muy motivada al principio, tuvo que abandonar rápidamente su comida. Su estómago todavía estaba débil por la operación y los medicamentos que tenía que tomar, y fácilmente se mareaba ante el más mínimo esfuerzo. Ella se dejó caer un poco más profundamente sobre su almohada y murmuró con cansancio:

\- Creo que estoy a punto de hundime de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo... Es muy agotador quedarse en la cama todo el día...

Candy sonrió divertida, constatando que su amiga no había perdido nada de su ironía. Era lo que más quería de Patty: su discreta personalidad causada por una timidez paralizante, pero que hábilmente ocultaba una personalidad llena de humor y picardía.

\- Te dejaré descansar... - dijo ella, limpiando sus labios con una servilleta - Así, estarás en mejor forma mañana. Voy a aprovechar la mañana para encontrar algo que te impedirá estar aburrida y ocupará tus largos días.

\- Eres muy amable en pensar en mí, una pobre criatura con una enfermedad que la tiene confinada a una cama...

\- ¡No tienes que alardear demasiado! - dijo riendo Candy - En pocos días vas a bailar en los brazos del bello Alessandro. ¡Fue él mismo quien lo dijo!

\- No ha mencionado esa posibilidad – dijo Patty, ruborizándose, con los ojos brillantes de emoción - pero me podría ayudar para hacer mi recuperación aún más rápida...

\- Por ahora, piensa sobre todo en descansar - Candy respondió dándole un beso en la frente a su amiga - Mañana será otro día... Dulces sueños...

Patty asintió, sonriendo y cerrando suavemente los ojos. Adquirió rápidamente una respiración constante y Candy se dijo que podía dejarla dormir en paz con los ángeles. Tomó su bolso y la maleta que había apartado con sus cosas y dejó el hospital. Afortunadamente, la calle que conducía a la pensión estaba ligeramente inclinada, y el peso de su equipaje parecía más ligero. Su habitación estaba en el primer piso y dio un gran suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente se tiró en la cama. Se quitó los zapatos con el talón y se quedó estirada por unos minutos mirando al techo.

De repente, alguien llamó a su puerta. Era su casera Roberta quien llevaba una enorme jarra de agua caliente.

\- Pensé que le gustaría tener un buen baño caliente señorita.

Candy le dio las gracias por esta excelente iniciativa y con gusto la invitó a entrar. La hotelera atravesó la habitación y tiró el agua de la jarra en la bañera, que estaba en el extremo del cuarto, junto a la ventana. Una pantalla la protegía de las miradas indiscretas y le daba intimidad a la zona de baño. Después de tres idas y vueltas, la bañera estaba lista y Candy no tardó en sumergirse en ella. Dejó escapar un gemido suave de alegría al contacto con el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo cansado y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el borde de la bañera. Cerró los ojos y saboreó el momento, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Jugó largamente con las sales de baño, pasando de pies a cabeza una esponja jabonosa sobre su piel, golpeándola ligeramente sobre los pies para relajarse. Pero poco a poco, la temperatura del agua disminuyó y la joven tuvo que resignarse a abandonar su pequeño paraíso. Se secó rápidamente y luego se untó en el cuerpo un aceite perfumado que había encontrado en el mueble del baño. Tenía un agradable olor a lila, una de sus flores favoritas, lo que la puso aún más alegre. Se puso el camisón y se tumbó en la cama. Apoyó su cabeza sobre una de las palmas de sus manos, y sus ojos se posaron en su bolso entreabierto, que estaba a su lado de ella, a los pies de la cama. La carta de Terry sobresalía, y con una mano delicada la tomó. La escritura fina y elegante del joven bailaba ante sus ojos en movimiento, y las palabras que tantas veces había repetido en su cabeza, desde la primera vez que las leyó, se hicieron carne y hueso, como un susurro en su oído con toda la ternura que evocaban.

 _Yo no he cambiado..._

La voz suave y cálida del joven se infiltró por todo su ser, y parecía por un momento que podía sentirlo junta ella y podría tocarlo. Extrañas sensaciones comenzaron a apoderarse de ella, consumiéndola interiormente, con un grato cosquilleo en su vientre, que aceleró el ritmo de su respiración, envolviéndola en un delicioso calor que la llevaba a un territorio que no le era del todo desconocido, pero que en realidad nunca se había atrevido a penetrar. Se sentó temblando por la falta de aliento, con sus mejillas encendidas. Cerró la carta a toda prisa y la guardó en su bolso. Unos segundos después, dándose cuenta de lo extraño de su comportamiento, soltó una risita que ahogó con su mano. Todos estos años había frenado sus deseos más íntimos y ahora estaba libre de vivirlos plenamente, se sentía culpable, como una niña atrapada en el acto. Su cuerpo de mujer estaba despertando lentamente de un largo sueño que se había auto-impuesto, y se dio cuenta de que si Terry era capaz de hacerle vivir a la distancia esas emociones tan intensas, ¿Qué podría pasar cuando se reencontraran realmente?

En busca de aire fresco, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió totalmente. Una ligera brisa acarició su cara bonita, empujando sus rizos de oro. Miró hacia arriba y vio la estrella de la tarde que brillaba intensamente en el cielo. La estrella del amor era una de las primeras en parpadear al final del día, y se mantenía así incluso durante las más bellas noches estrelladas, pues era una de las estrellas más brillantes que se distinguían fácilmente entre miles que brillaban a su alrededor. En unas pocas horas, Terry también tendría la oportunidad de admirarla desde la parte superior de su gran balcón de la calle Horacio... Ella aún no sabía que a un centenar de kilómetros de distancia, el joven también se apoyaba en un balcón, pero más bien del canal de Venecia y contemplaba incluso el cielo, que tomaba un gran número de colores en la noche, con un pensamiento especial para ella, prometiendole que el día siguiente sería el último día que vivirían lejos el uno del otro...

Fin del capitulo 6


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Apoyado contra la baranda del balcón de su habitación, Terry miraba con aire distraído los movimientos de los barcos y góndolas sobre el Gran Canal. Todos sus pensamientos se centraban en la joven mujer rubia que había dejado partir para Europa, y en el presente, con la nueva oportunidad que le ofrecía el destino, despertando en él sentimientos llenos de ansiedad y emoción. El sabía que la tenía muy cerca y estaba seguro de no tener demasiados problemas para encontrarla. Aunque Venecia tenía muchos hoteles que podrían recibir a una dama de su rango, tenía pensado visitar uno tras otro y no descansar hasta encontrarla. ¿Qué le iba a decir, tan pronto como la tuviera frente a él? ¿Cuáles serían las primeras palabras que compartirían, después de su primera reacción? ¿Iban a mantener la distancia, como aquella vez en Nueva York o iban a lanzarse a los brazos del otro? Esperaba que su segunda suposición fuera la correcta, tal y como lo había soñado, para poder sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, para apretarlo con tanta fuerza para casi fusionarse con ella. ¡Él la había echado mucho de menos todos estos años!

El mayordomo llamó en ese momento a su puerta para informarle que la cena estaba lista y que el conde lo estaba esperando en la sala de comedor. Terry se miró en un espejo, se ajustó correctamente el traje y se pasó una mano por el pelo, todavía húmedo por el baño que se había dado, retirándose un mechón largo que le caía sobre los ojos y siguió al sirviente. El conde Contarini estaba sentado en el extremo de una larga mesa, y tenía una silla vacía a su derecha. A continuación el joven se sentó junto a él, y el anciano anfitrión hizo una señal a su doncella para que empezara a servir.

La comida se llevó a cabo en un ambiente agradable, gracias al buen estado de ánimo del anfitrión, sino que también por la calidad de la comida que se ofreció. Terry no había tenido la oportunidad de comer una comida tan buena desde que había salido de los Estados Unidos, y él mismo se sorprendió por su gran apetito. El anciano lo observó divertido y de repente le preguntó, mientras él estaba ocupado en quitarse de nuevo el mechón de pelo que le ocultaba parte de su visión:

\- No me había dado cuenta, mi joven amigo, en esa lesión que tiene sobre su ojo. Parece reciente. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- En realidad - respondió Terry, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta - Me hice una herida durante una tormenta en el mar...

Ante los ojos atónitos de su compañero, el joven decidió contarle la historia de su desventura. Puso su servilleta en su regazo y comenzó su historia: el viaje en el barco, la tormenta, el fuego, el hundimiento y el rescate de la tripulación. Y entonces, de manera evasiva, su reencuentro con su padre y su llegada a Venecia.

\- Bueno, ¡Es una verdadera aventura la que me describes! - Exclamó el escuchar el recuento final de la historia - Pero... No me has explicado la razón por la que has viajado en un buque mercante ¿Por qué ese tipo de transporte, mientras que puedes permitirte el más lujoso de los barcos?

\- Porque... quería salir tan pronto como pudiera...

\- ¿Lo antes posible? ¿Pero de que estabas huyendo?

El conde se mantuvo un momento sorprendido ante el silencio de Terry. Entonces empezó a mover su silla, agitando su dedo índice debajo de la nariz del joven, y mostrando una sonrisa beatífica en su cara arrugada.

\- ¡Oh,oh oh! ¿Cree que puedes ocultarlo con ese aire inocente? ¡No se puede engañar a un viejo avaro como yo! ¡Estoy dispuesto a apostar que hay una mujer detrás de esto!

Terry asintió en silencio, arqueando la ceja maliciosamente.

\- ¡Debe ser maravillosa para tenerte embrujado así...!

\- ¡Es divina...!

\- Divina... - suspiró - ¿Y cómo se llama esta joven diosa?

\- Candice... Candy...

\- El nombre de la inocencia: ¡Lo dice bien! - Rio entre dientes el viejo - ¡Esta cándida chica vive en la ciudad?

\- Supongo - dijo Terry sonriendo. Y a continuación, frente a la mirada de cuestionamiento del conde, continuó - Sin entrar en detalles, su protector decidió ponerme a prueba y no me dijo exactamente en donde se está alojando...

\- ¡Hahaaaaa! Se cuestiona la sinceridad de tus sentimientos hacia ella...

\- Ese es el desafío más simple al que me enfrento. ¡Soy capaz de mover montañas por ella!

\- Montañas, tal vez, pero ¿Qué pasa con este laberinto vertiginoso que es Venecia?

\- ¡La encontraré, estoy seguro de eso!

\- No lo dudo, pero si me lo permites, me gustaría unirme de manera discreta a su búsqueda. Nunca se deben negar las ayudas en el amor...

Terry vaciló un momento y luego respondió:

\- Oh... ¡Si me permite encontrarla más rápido, acepto su propuesta!

\- ¡Estaré encantado! - Dijo el conde, levantando su copa de vino - Después del amor de George Sand y Alfred de Musset, de Lord Byron, de Gabrielle D'Annunzio, ¡Espero que esta ciudad le de la bienvenida a sus futuros abrazos!

Terry se encogió de hombros y sonrojó, levantando a su vez la copa. La felicidad que brillaba en sus ojos de color turquesa le recordó que el anciano había visto en su juventud a otro aristócrata inglés locamente enamorado de una joven actriz estadounidense. La historia se repetía y con una punzada en su corazón, esperó que no terminara tan dramáticamente...

* * *

La cuchararita giraba furiosamente dentro de la taza de café de Elisa. Durante la comida, ésta había tratado de comportarse bien y ocultó la ira que hervía en su interior, con su mueca habitual. No le sorprendió el almuerzo que había tenido con Albert mientras ella estaba de visita en Chicago, porque esto era lo que se hacía en cualquiera buena familia, pero la bienvenida que se le había dado a su llegada la había irritado. En realidad, ella no se lo esperaba en absoluto, porque Albert había mantenido siempre una cierta distancia frente a ella, lo que había interpretado como temor hacia ella, sobre todo porque se había casado con el rico industrial Auguste Whitmore. Esa arrogancia ciega le había impedido notar el desprecio que le inspiraba su marido, quien se había enriquecido durante la guerra mediante la venta a cualquier persona del acero y las armas diseñadas para matar a otros. Una de estas armas podría haber causado la muerte de Alistair. Por desgracia, Albert estaba convencido de que sin duda esa idea no se le habría pasado a ella por la cabeza, mientras se mantenía indiferente al mundo que la rodeaba. Por su parte, Elisa siempre lo había considerado un "bicho raro", que no estaba en su sano juicio, y no tenía la cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros, por el hecho de haber adoptado a la idiota de Candy, haciéndola su heredera. La tía abuela Elroy casi había perdido su cordura y había huido con su hija Sarah, la madre de Elisa, con la que podía quejarse sobre aquellos lejanos y perdidos tiempos, cuando los pobres sabían permanecer en su lugar. Afortunadamente Elisa había subido de nivel al casarse con Augusto Whitmore, quien a pesar de una apariencia singular, caracterizado por grandes orejas, ojos saltones y un labio caído, que le daba un aire lujurioso, poseía la cualidad de tener una gran cuenta bancaria, que, con un poco de imaginación, permitía olvidar todas estas imperfecciones. Con esta unión, se imaginó que Albert le mostraría una consideración especial, pero la decepción estuvo a la altura de sus aspiraciones, lo que había acentuado su resentimiento hacia él y su odio hacia Candy. Candy, que una vez más era la fuente de la humillación que había sufrido unas horas antes en el despacho de su tío. La herida estaba todavía abierta y era dolorosa, y se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de perdonarlo por ese difícil momento que le había hecho vivir, con cada segundo haciendo aún eco en su memoria...

Cuando abrió la puerta, Albert le hizo un gesto casual, para permitirle entrar. Sentado detrás de su escritorio, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero podía sentir que no estaba contento de verla. Con ganas de escapar de la atmósfera opresiva de la habitación y recuperar la compostura, se dirigió hacia una silla cómoda, pero él la detuvo en seco para decirle:

\- No será necesario que te sientes, Elisa. Lo que tengo que decirte es solo una frase...

Ella levantó la cabeza, confundida, mientras sus ojos negros permanecieron muy abiertos al oír esas palabras.

\- ¡Deja a Candy tranquila! – Y continuó mirándola con la mandíbula apretada.

\- ¿Candy? Pero... yo... – ella tartamudeó, mostrando una mirada más inocente. Rápidamente la ironía en su voz bajó de tono ante la severa y explícita mirada que Albert le había dirigido.

\- ¡Por favor, no te hagas la ingenua conmigo! He leído tu malintencionada entrevista en el periódico, y te puedo decir que en ese momento, tuve muchas ganas de tratarte de la misma manera que a ese pedazo de papel ¡Que terminó arrugado y botado a la basura!

La joven se estremeció y dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero su naturaleza impetuosa había recuperado rápidamente la sartén por el mango, y frente al enemigo, exclamó:

\- Pero aun así... ¡Usted no se está comportando como mi tío! ¡Y cuánta violencia hay en sus comentarios!

\- Créeme, Elisa, si conocieras mis más profundos pensamientos, no tendrías tanta soberbia... Te repito por última vez, ¡Mantente fuera de la vida de Candy! Intuyendo la gravedad de la situación, la joven optó por una táctica diferente, y mirando hacia abajo, asumió una voz quejumbrosa:

\- ¡Me está acusando por supuestas malas intenciones hacia ella que son falsas! - dijo sollozando - Ciertamente, yo nunca acepté su inclusión en la familia, pero esa no es una razón para imaginar que yo quiero hacerle daño. Cada acción que emprendí en contra de ella fue sólo para buscar la verdad.

\- ¡Claramente no tenemos la misma definición de verdad, estimada! - respondió él con un suspiro y una amarga sonrisa en los labios - No voy a enumerar todos los trucos sucios que le has hecho. La lista sería demasiado larga. ¡Pero este último que hiciste, y por despecho, es demasiado!

\- Mire tío, yo describí una realidad que usted persiste en no ver: ¡El peligro que ella supone para la familia! Bajo su aire cándido, se esconde su naturaleza hipócrita. Ella es una manipuladora ¡Que siembra la miseria donde quiera que va! ¡Se le olvida que ella mató a Anthony! ¡Ella nos cubrió de vergüenza muchas veces!, ella...

\- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Te exijo que te calles! - gritó Albert, golpeando con el puño de su mano fuertemente sobre la mesa.

A continuación se levantó de su asiento y la dominó con su estatura. Asustada, el corazón de Elisa comenzó a latir muy rápido. Era la primera vez que veía a Albert reaccionar tan violentamente. Retrocediendo un poco, se tropezó contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella bloqueando su fuga.

\- Muy pocas personas podrían haber sobrellevado como Candy todos los obstáculos que le has puesto en su camino. Yo entiendo que tú la detestes. Es la antítesis de lo que tú representas. Tú no estás más que celosa y la odias, y a pesar de eso estoy seguro de que ella todavía es capaz de tender su mano hacia ti, sin importarle el sufrimiento que tuvo que soportar por tu culpa. Sé que por desgracia, es una pérdida de tiempo el querer buscar una pizca de humanidad en la piedra que te sirve de corazón. No tengo ninguna explicación para ese misterioso líquido que fluye por tus venas, ese veneno traicionero que te hace ese ser demoníaco que yo odio. Pero lo que por desgracia tengo como cierto es que este mal que está en ti nunca desaparecerá y seguirás siendo toda tu vida esa persona odiosa y odiada por todos. Así que no tengo esperanza de que algún día redimas todos los actos incalificables que has cometido contra ella. Pudiste actuar libremente por mucho tiempo, respaldada por tu madre y nuestra tía, y permaneciste al acecho en las sombras, en espera por otra oportunidad para hacerle daño. Pero ahora que soy responsable de esta familia, cada decisión que yo tome es indiscutible, y si tu me desafías, te desterraré de la familia, y no voy a dudar en hacerlo si me desobedeces, y nadie podrá detenerme...

\- ¡Estas son sólo viles amenazas!... – dijo Eliza con los dientes apretados - ¡De todos modos, no se puede hacer eso! ¡Usted no tiene el derecho!

\- ¡Nada impedirá que te cierre las puertas a donde quiera que vaya! También puedo desheredarte si lo quiero y más placer me dará al imaginar cuando vayas por los salones de la alta sociedad y te miren como a una leprosa, como aquella que ha sido rechazada por la familia Andrew. La vergüenza también se reflejará en tu marido, quien ya no podrá soportar el vivir al lado de una mujer que ha perdido el nombre y la dignidad. Sin duda, pedirá el divorcio y no habrá nada más para ti, sin nombre, sin posición social, sólo recuerdos...

\- Decididamente tío, te revelas peor de lo que imaginaba. ¿Cómo se puede ser capaz de algo tan monstruoso con un miembro de la familia?

\- Mi pobre Elisa, has sido tantas veces un ejemplo para mí que parece un juego infantil el imitarte. Se cosecha lo que se siembra, y ahora se puede predecir que la cosecha será abundante para tí. Es por eso que quiero ser claro contigo. Ahora, si desafías mi autoridad de nuevo, me encontrarás en tu camino y tu vida no será suficiente para lamentar tus acciones pasadas... ¿Entiendes lo que acabo de decir?

Consternada, Elisa había asentido bajando la cabeza, como una niña atrapada en una maldad, pero la rabia interior que la llenaba hacía que su pulso latiera con tanta fuerza, que dolorosamente chocaba contra sus sienes y enrojecía sus mejillas.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo, vamos a encontrarnos con Archibald y Annie quienes nos esperan para comer. ¡Estoy seguro de que estás ansiosa por verlos!

Dicho esto Albert se dirigió hacia la puerta. Elisa había mostrado su conformidad con un suspiro y lo siguió, murmurando unas palabras de cortesía, que mal disimulaban su descontento.

El tío William, obviamente, había decidido envenenarla por el día, en primer lugar con sus reproches y acusaciones injustas, y para empeorarlo tenía que soportar la presencia de estos dos idiotas primos, y sobre todo que las lágrimas que salían fácilmente de la pobre Annie. ¡Dios los odiaba! Ella había tratado de impedir su matrimonio con el uso de toda su influencia sobre la tía Elroy, pero Albert para ese momento, ya era la autoridad, y había dado su bendición al matrimonio, por lo que ella no podía bajo ninguna coacción oponerse a ella.

Tener que pasar toda una comida en su compañía le había parecido un calvario. Lamentó la ausencia de su amado esposo, retenido por los negocios, ya que podría haberle dado más altura a sus conversaciones. ¡Sabía hablar muy bien sobre dinero! Pero esta vez tenía que soportar esta tortura y escucharla simulando interés. Sin embargo, mientras que bebía su café sin pasión, su atención fue atraída con interés por los comentarios de Annie evocando las vacaciones de Candy y Patty en Europa.

Europa... Qué locura ir allí con esta gelatina andante que era Patty, quien casi se desmayaba ante la más mínima complicación. ¡Candy realmente tenía el don de elegir amigos extraños!... ¡Hacían toda una pareja estas dos!...

Se suponía que ahora tenían que haber llegado a Venecia y todos estaban esperando sus noticias, que tardaban un poco en llegar. Pero no estaban preocupados porque los medios de comunicación no estaban tan desarrollados allá como en América, y sabían que tomaría un poco más de tiempo. Extrañamente, Annie parecía muy entusiasmada con ese viaje...

\- Venecia... ¡La ciudad del amor! ¿No es romántico? – exclamó con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Pero la mirada de reproche de Archibald y Albert le hicieron terminar con su entusiasmo, lo que no se le escapó a Elisa. Pretendiendo tener la necesidad de empolvarse la nariz con urgencia, se deslizó hacia la sala de estar, sin ir muy lejos y escondiéndose detrás de la puerta que quedó entreabierta.

\- ¡Por Dios!, ¿estás loca? - Archibald exclamó, furioso - ¿Por qué tenías que hablar de Candy en frente de esa arpía?

\- ¡Perdoname, amor! - dijo Annie, arrepentida - Estoy tan feliz por lo que le pasa a Candy que se me hace difícil ocultar mi alegría.

Si Elisa sospecha algo será capaz de deshacer todo por lo que hemos trabajado tan duro - continuó Archibald, contrariado - No es que tenga un gran respeto por este Grandchester, pero que no me gustaría que mi terrible prima llegara y arruinara su reencuentro. Candy merece ser feliz, ¡Incluso si yo deploro que sea con él!...

\- ¡Dios mío, ¡Me asustas Archibald! Qué te parece...

\- No te preocupes, Annie – intervino Albert, de modo tranquilizador - Desde dónde ella se encuentra, Elisa no puede hacer mucho. Ella puede tener alguna influencia en América, pero Italia queda fuera de su alcance. Terry por el momento, debe estar también en Venecia buscando a Candy. Es muy posible que ya se hayan encontrado.

\- ¡Espero que digas la verdad, Albert! ¡No puedo esperar a escuchar que por fin están juntos!

Vamos a dejar que estas cosas ocurran de manera tranquila querida Annie - añadió con una sonrisa de confianza - ¿Cuántos son unos días más comparados con todos estos años que estuvieron separados uno del otro? No me preocuparía por eso. El amor que los une les permitirá reunirse a tiempo. Sólo tenemos que ser pacientes, porque tengo que decirles que él tendrá que mostrar una gran perseverancia para encontrarla...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Annie con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación - ¿Le diste información falsa?

\- En realidad no... - respondió enigmáticamente - Elegí un hotel cerca de la plaza de San Marcos, el Baglioni Hotel. Terry no debería tener demasiados problemas para encontrarlo. Sólo compliqué un poco las cosas reservando una habitación para Candy con un nombre falso. En realidad, no fue por desmotivarlo, sino para preservar el anonimato de Candy. Ella está registrada bajo el nombre de Capwell.

\- ¡Pero nunca se encontrarán en estas condiciones! - Annie exclamó molesta.

\- No te preocupes, que están instruidos en la recepción sobre su dirección y lo guiarán discretamente si falla en su búsqueda. No tengo la intención de abandonarlo a su suerte, pero yo quiero que sea obstinado, yo quiero que demuestre su determinación. Si él realmente ama a Candy, hará todo lo posible por encontrarla. No quiero a alguien que renuncia al menor evento inesperado. Ella ha sufrido demasiado, y no me gustaría verla con el corazón de nuevo roto.

\- Creo que no lo habría hecho mejor, Albert. - dijo Archibald, visiblemente satisfecho - Candy merece un hombre resuelto y determinado. Terry es de ese calibre. Estoy seguro de que tendrá éxito.

\- Espero que los dos tengan razón - Annie suspiró girando cuidadosamente su suave rostro hacia la ventana.

El plan de Albert parecía ser muy audaz y a ella le molestaba que se tomaran tantos riesgos con sus queridos amigos. El retorno repentino de Elisa a la mesa le hizo levantar la cabeza, y la sonrisa radiante que ella les mostró la desconcertó.

Esta última les explicó rápidamente que tenía que irse porque quería estar de vuelta en Nueva York en la noche y no quería perder su tren. Le dio un beso a Annie sin siquiera tocarla, vagamente estrechó la mano de su tío y primo, no sin elogiar lo suficientemente la calidad de la comida y la calidez de su acogida. Los tres se miraron boquiabiertos, sorprendidos por lo extraño de su comportamiento, muy diferente al odioso que había mostrado a la hora del almuerzo. La exuberancia de estos gestos y la alegría que mostró los dejó perplejos.

Con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda, Albert se dirigió a la ventana, viéndola partir en su coche. Escucharon su voz aguda hablándole al conductor, quien se fue dejando una estela gris y maloliente en el jardin.

\- ¡Eso es sospechoso!... - dijo Archibald quien se había acercado a su tío.

\- En efecto... - dijo, impenetrable – Tendremos que seguirla de cerca...

A medida que recorrían Chicago, casi volando por la ciudad, Elisa vió una oficina de correos y le ordenó al conductor que se detuviera.

¡No hay tiempo que esperar para encontrarme con mi madre, debo actuar con rapidez!

Se precipitó a la primera cabina telefónica que estaba libre y le ordenó a la operadora que le comunicara con un cierto señor Gosseep en Nueva York, quien la había entrevistado acerca de Candy. Después de un rato, una voz masculina se escuchó en el otro extremo de la línea:

\- ¡Gosseep al teléfono!

\- Señor Gosseep soy la señora Elisa Whitmore! ¿Tiene corresponsales en Italia? Tengo algo que le puede interesar...

* * *

La campana de la iglesia cercana sonó ocho veces cuando Candy abrió los ojos. El sol de la mañana entraba a través de las persianas y calentaba su cuerpo entumecido por el exceso de sueño. Se estiró en toda su longitud, aprovechando un momento de tranquilidad antes de embarcarse en un día ajetreado. Se levantó, aseó y abrió su maleta. No tenía más que vestidos, pero ninguno era adecuado para su situación. Necesitaba algo más sencillo, más cómodo. Verona era principalmente una ciudad turística que estaba abarrotada de turistas y ella quería sentirse a gusto y ligera. No podía salir desnuda, por lo que eligió el vestido más discreto. Buscaría algo mejor más tarde en las tiendas de la ciudad.

Dejó su habitación y bajó al comedor, donde tomó un desayuno rápido. Los pasteles de la señora Roberta eran deliciosos, y el café, aunque un poco fuerte para su gusto, era excelente. Antes de irse, le pidió a la casera que le indicara en dónde quedaba la oficina de correos más cercana. Ella le dio un pequeño mapa impreso en donde estaba el plano del centro del pueblo y marcó con una cruz el lugar a dónde tenía que ir. No estaba muy lejos y llegaría rápido si seguía el mapa, no tendría riesgo de perderse. Candy le dio las gracias con gusto y salió de la recepción dando pequeños saltos de alegría. Era muy agradable caminar por las calles de Verona que habían conservado muchos rasgos romanos, además de un hermoso centro histórico medieval hacia el que se dirigía. Estas calles eran muy diferentes a las grandes avenidas de Chicago o a las pequeñas calles de La Porte. Aquí, la historia emergía por los poros de cada pared. Podía imaginarse sin ningún problema a nobles y ricos, príncipes y princesas, vagando por las calles, vestidos con sus mejores galas. Sentía como si hubiera ocurrido un verdadero cambio de escenario y apreciaba con gran diversión cada paso que daba sobre las calles de un empedrado muy antiguo.

Finalmente vio el letrero de la oficina de correos. Había pocas personas en su interior, y la fila estaba avanzando rápidamente. Momentos después, le entregó al encargado el texto del telegrama en el que le informaba a Albert su desventura:

"Patty, apendicitis. Operación en el hospital de Verona.

Todo está bien.

Después de la recuperación, iremos a Venecia.

Te escribiré de nuevo. No te preocupes.

Hasta pronto.

Candy"

Encantado con la chica, el cartero le prometió enviarlo rápidamente, por lo que con un poco de suerte, el telegrama llegaría al destinatario en la mañana, hora local. Candy estaba agradecida y le dio al encargado su mejor sonrisa. Él la observó alejarse con un suspiro, pero rápidamente fue llamado al orden por una señora de mal humor, que estaba impaciente ante la ventanilla. El contraste fue tan sorprendente que al contrario, la atendió de manera poco atenta, haciéndole entender que podría haber esperado un poquito más. Esto no le gustó en lo absoluto a la señora quien empezó a gritarlo con indignación, haciéndose notar por la gente que estaba a su alrededor para mostrar su descontento. Los alegatos fueron subiendo de tono en una cacofonía desconcertante, en donde los nombres de las aves y otros apodos comenzaron a dispararse como flechas, que finalmente se chocaban con la misma rapidez en el suelo, hasta que cada uno se calmó y reanudaron sus actividades normales, pues el altercado había terminado.

Por desgracia, este entretenido espectáculo no fue presenciado por Candy, quien ya estaba muy lejos, ocupada viendo los escaparates de las tiendas en busca de un vestido bonito. Finalmente encontró uno que le convenía perfectamente: de algodón y con un cuello cuadrado, ajustado a la cintura, no demasiado largo, justo por encima de la rodilla. La forma le gustó tanto que se compró varios con motivos diferentes: de flores, de pequeños cuadrados y el último de un color crudo bonito que le recordaba el helado con el que había visto deleitarse a varios transeúntes con los que se había cruzado por el camino. Se dejó puesto este último, además de un par de sandalias planas. ¡Era un alivio no tener que caminar con tacones! El vendedor metió en una gran bolsa de papel los nuevos vestidos y la ropa que traía puesta Candy y le ofreció llevarla hasta su hotel. Contenta por no tener que caminar con los paquetes, Candy le agradeció y le dio la dirección de su pensión. A continuación, cruzó la calle y se detuvo frente a una tienda de recuerdos, en donde compró un libro sobre Verona para Patty. Contenía muchas fotografías, que le permitiría a su amiga tener una idea de toda la ciudad en la que estaba y que no podía visitar. La mañana ya había avanzado, pero todavía tenía tiempo antes de ir al hospital. Así continuó su caminata con satisfacción.

Mientras seguía su camino por la Via Cappello, se dio cuenta de extrañas idas y venidas de muchas personas por un callejón, un poco más alejado. Se acercó al callejón y descubrió que se inclinaba a pocos metros dirigiéndose hacia un bonito patio, pavimentado con piedras, rodeado por una pared que tenía una altura de tres o cuatro metros, cubierta con hiedra. A los pies de la pared había una estatua de bronce que representaba una mujer joven, de mediana edad, con una mano en el corazón, y la otra sosteniendo el extremo de su vestido. Con los ojos bajos, su dulce rostro parecía pensativo. Candy reconoció ese tipo de expresión, al ver, al azar, muchas veces con sorpresa el reflejo de su cara en un espejo o su reflejo en una ventana. Cuando leyó el primer nombre que estaba grabado a los pies de la estatua, se dio cuenta... Julieta.

¡Julieta, Julieta...! - pensó, estremeciéndose - ¡La heroína de Shakespeare, el gran amor del joven Romeo que Terry había interpretado en Broadway!

La suerte le había dado la oportunidad de visitar aquel mítico lugar, en donde la leyenda se mezclaba con la realidad. Por una razón desconocida, no se había dado cuenta de que su presencia en Verona no tenía nada de fortuito. Una vez más, el destino jugaba con su suerte y la obligaba a regresar a su pasado, y sobre todo en aquello que había lastmado su corazón constantemente. ¿Qué más que esta ciudad de Verona podría revivir esos recuerdos con gran locura y todo ese amor que había enterrado? Verona, la ciudad de Romeo y Julieta, la obra que había revelado el gran actor que era Terry, ¡Esa obra que se le había presentado cuando estaban juntos en Escocia ¡Y que le había abierto los ojos para descubrir su talento!...

Temblando de emoción ante estas paredes que albergaban la casa de los Capuleto, levantó la vista y vio el balcón de Julieta; el famoso balcón donde Julieta se había recostado tan a menudo para mirar y escuchar a su Romeo, oculto por las sombras de la noche, declamando todos los poemas de amor que le inspiraba. Podía imaginar la escena sin esfuerzo. Y curiosamente, los dos héroes en su mente tenían un aspecto familiar. La voz potente y cautivadora de Terry regresó al escenario en su memoria, de una manera tan profunda, que le parecía que estaba de pie junto a ella y que su aliento le rozaba el borde de su oído, haciéndola estremecer. Después de un momento, se las arregló para recuperar sus sentidos y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, estaba rodeada de parejas que se tomaban las manos con ternura, pero también había chicas jóvenes que se veía muy inspiradas. Algunas, sentadas en una esquina o en un banco, estaban ocupadas en escribir en una hoja, que luego doblaban en cuatro o las colocaban en un sobre, y, finalmente, las metían en los intersticios de la pared de piedra desgastada de la casa. Luego se iban con un suspiro, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a su hoja de papel. Al terminar la mañana, la pared ya tenía docenas de hojas similares. Desde la distancia, uno habría pensado que mariposas multicolores eran colocadas en la pared, listas para volar con la menor corriente de aire.

Para Candy fue fácil adivinar que estas cartas estaban dirigidas a Julieta, el símbolo del amor eterno. Las jóvenes, todavía con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas, lo convirtieron en el secreto de sus expectativas y todos sus miedos, con la secreta esperanza de que les pudiera ayudar a cumplir sus promesas. La joven estadounidense, mirándolas, sintió una oleada de emoción y un nudo en la garganta. Ella entendía muy bien a todas estas chicas con los que compartía las mismas preguntas. ¿Cuántas veces no había anhelado encontrarse con el hombre que amaba?, ¿cuántas veces no había tenido ese deseo ardiente de sentir su presencia, para poder tenerlo en sus brazos, y sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el de ella? Cuando esa falta se hacía más dolorosa, y no sabía hacia dónde huir o én quien confiar, ya que sabía que no podía obtener una respuesta. El deber y la razón la llamaron al orden y lo aceptó, arrepentida, cubriendo sus heridas con una sonrisa de conveniencia en donde todo el mundo cerraba sus ojos. ¡En ese momento deseaba tenera a alguien como Julieta con ella, para derramar sus lágrimas!... Sintió la necesidad de compartir también sus pensamientos con la dulce Julieta. ¿Tal vez tendría éxito en calmar las dudas que la asaltaban constantemente? No era fácil creer en la felicidad cuando había sido privada de ella por tanto tiempo...

Tomó una hoja y una pluma estilográfica que estaba puesta a propósito en una caja de cartón cerca a la pared y se sentó en un rincón. Pero cuando estaba a punto de escribir su carta una campana de la iglesia dio las once y media, y tuvo que renunciar a su lugar para ir a reunirse con Patty. ¡Se sorprendió por lo que iba a contarle!

Miró por última vez la estatua de Julieta y prometió ir a visitarla otra vez. Este lugar le recordaba muchas cosas internas que no quería abandonar. Sintió que lo que tenía que hacer allí aún no había terminado...

 _Nota de la autora:_

 _La casa de Julieta es visitada anualmente por miles de turistas. En ella se habla de la Stallo del Cappello, una antigua casa con una torre del siglo XIII-XIV. Según la tradición popular, fue el hogar de los Capuleti, la familia de la heroína de Shakespeare. Deteriorada en los últimos siglos, la casa y el jardín fueron restaurados y se le añadieron elementos arquitectónicos y decorativos inspirados en la época medieval. El famoso balcón donde Julieta se inclinaba hacia delante para ver a su Romeo, se añadió a la fachada que da al patio, cuando la casa fue restaurada completamente entre 1936 y 1940. La estatua de Julieta fue hecha a principios del siglo XX por Nereo Costantini. Para conservar el encanto de la historia, no he considerado todos los detalles de aquel tiempo, como el balcón, que fue construido después de la visita que Candy realizó a ese lugar. Espero que no me culpen por ello._

 _Como una pequeña historia: cuando estaba viendo la película "Cartas para Julieta" descubrí la casa de Julieta y el entusiasmo de sus visitantes. Esto fue lo que me inspiró en gran medida para escribir este fic. Los invito a ver esta película que es muy entretenida y tiene muy bellas imágenes._

* * *

Por su parte, Terrence Grandchester atravesaba Venecia en todos los sentidos. Sin embargo, no consideraba que Candy pudiera alojarse en un hostal barato, por lo que su investigación se centraba específicamente en los hoteles de lujo del centro. Desafortunadamente, por ahora, su búsqueda había sido infructuosa. De hecho, los recepcionistas no se mostraban muy cooperativos, ni muy comprensivos. La mayor parte del tiempo le respondían que el secreto profesional les obligaba a no revelar dicha información. Él había insistido, pero nada le funcionaba bien, por lo que empezó a desanimarse. Ingenuamente, había pensado que habría sido mucho más fácil encontrar a Candy...

Así que dejaba un mensaje para Candy en el caso de que se alojara en su hotel, mientras que se prometía a sí mismo volver al día siguiente y seguir insistiendo hasta conseguir una respuesta concreta.

Ocupado en su búsqueda, no prestaba atención al esplendor del lugar, a pesar de encontrarse en una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo. La belleza de la plaza de San Marcos, la Basílica y el Palacio Ducal no le eran de interés, pues todo quedaba restringido a un solo objetivo: ¡Encontrar a Candy lo antes posible! Tendría suficiente tiempo para descubrir estas maravillas junto con ella, y apreciar sus bellezas, aunque sin duda ella acapararía toda su atención...

Así que con el corazón lleno de esperanza abrió la puerta de un nuevo establecimiento, el Hotel Baglioni, situado en un fabuloso palacio veneciano aristocrático, con vista a la isla de San Giorgio y a la cuenca de San Marcos. Pero lo que le esperaba en esta prestigiosa residencia resultó ser una de las experiencias más terribles que tuvo que vivir...

\- Buenos días señor – dijo, llamando la atención del recepcionista, quien inmediatamente reconoció en su actitud que estaba tratando con un caballero – Estoy buscando a una chica quien tiene una alta probabilidad de alojarse en este hotel: hermosa, rubia, con ojos hermosos de color verde. Su nombre es Candice White Andrew.

\- Por desgracia, no estoy autorizado a dar esa información, señor... - le susurró el empleado - es lo que le acabo de mencionar al caballero que está a su lado...

\- ¿Disculpe? – exclamó Terry girándose hacia el hombre que estaba apoyado en el mostrador de la recepción. Este último tenía un cuaderno en sus manos y estaba ocupado escribiendo algo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de su interlocutor.

\- ¡Las noticias viajan rápido parece! - Dijo el hombre con tono irónico - ¿Usted es también de la casa?

-¿De la casa?

\- Permitame presentarme. Peter Clarkson, periodista corresponsal del New York Post. - Dijo el hombre, con la mano extendida - ¿Con quién estoy hablando?

\- Terrence Grandchester - dijo Terry lacónicamente.

\- Grandchester... ¡No lo conozco! ¿De qué periódico es usted?

\- ¿De qué periódico? No comprendo...

\- ¿No es usted un periodista?

\- No.

\- Pero le he oído preguntar por la señora Capwell...

\- ¿Capwell?

\- Sí, bueno, antes señorita Candice White Andrew, ¡Convertida ahora en la señora Capwell...!

\- ¿Qué broma es esta? – exclamó Terry, preso de un frío helado que corría por toda su columna vertebral.

\- ¡Esto no es una broma! Hace una hora he recibido un telegrama de mi jefe en Nueva York quien me pide que investigue el asunto y escriba un artículo. Señorita Candice White Andrew, heredera de la familia del mismo nombre, está aquí en Venecia, en su luna de miel después de su matrimonio con una empresario californiano rico, un señor de apellido Capwell. Según mis fuentes, se está alojando aquí...

Con esas palabras, Terry se tambaleó y se tuvo que sostener del mostrador, con la terrible sensación de que el suelo se desmorona bajo sus pies...

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Candy llegó de nuevo a la casa de Julieta. El tiempo había pasado rápidamente con Patty, quien estaba encantada con el descubrimiento de su amiga. Esta última, al empujar la puerta de la habitación se había dado cuenta de inmediato de que una nueva rosa había sido añadida a la anterior y a este ritmo pronto tendría que pensar en cambiar el florero, para contener a todas las que iban a engrosarlo, formando un ramillete, aunque aún incipiente. Las mejillas de Patty se enrojecieron al ver la mirada de Candy sobre las flores, y sonrió con timidez, bajando la mirada. La joven rubia no tuvo el valor de expresar sus dudas y deliberadamente no mostró interés en la atención del atractivo Alessandro Biazinni. Ella sabía que tendría que preocuparse en algún momento por esa relación equivocada, que empezaba a tomar una figura ambigua, pero la alegría que brillaba en la cara de Patty la hacía frenar su resolución. Así que había decidido esperar un poco para interrogar al seductor doctor sobre sus reales intenciones. No era tiempo para reproches, dejando solo espacio para un grito de alegría de Patty al descubrir el libro de Verona que Candy le había traído. En ese momento, les habían traído la comida, por lo que habían interrumpido la lectura, que reanudaron en cuanto terminaron el almuerzo. Candy se había apresurado a mostrarle las imágenes de la casa de Julieta, mientras que describía la agitación interior que le había causado. Luego le mencionó sobre todas las cartas que estaban en la pared de la casa, a la espera de una respuesta, poco probable, para todas esas palabras desesperadas. Todo esto había dejado Patty pensando y Candy estaba preocupada por que todas estas historias afectaran su ánimo, ya que se había quedado atrapada en el hospital.

No te preocupes, no tengo tiempo para aburrirme. Lentamente estoy terminado el tejido para el futuro bebé de Annie, he estado leyendo, y tengo visita... (se sonrojó mientras decía esto último).

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No me lo dices para tranquilizarme?

\- ¡Para nada! Todo está bien. Por el contrario, si te hubieras quedado conmigo esta mañana, no me habrías contado sobre tu caminata y habría sido una pena...

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¡No sé cómo decirte esto sin que pienses que te estoy auyentando de mi habitación! – dijo Patty riendo - Además, estoy cansanda y me gustaría dormir un poco... - añadió con un bostezo.

\- ¡Perdóname, hablo demasiado! ¡Vendré pronto!.. descansa bien hasta mi regreso.

Patty había asentido con la cabeza, tan pronto la había hundido en la almohada. Ya tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Candy había girado la manilla de la puerta, cerrando con cuidado. Candy no tenía ninguna duda sobre el destino elegido: ¡En dirección a la casa de Julieta!

Ahora estando allí, se dio cuenta de que el número de cartas en la pared había aumentado. Sólo faltaba una, ¡La suya! Pero extrañamente, a pesar de tener todo el tiempo disponible, le costaba escribir las primeras palabras. ¡De hecho es difícil confesar algo que se ha sido incapaz de admitir a sí mismo!... Con la nariz apuntando hacia arriba, y ocupada en buscar toda la inspiración posible, vio en ese momento a una mujer joven en el patio, con una cesta de mimbre en el brazo, y quien se dirigía hacia la pared en busca de los mensajes. ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al verla tomar cada carta y llenar su canasta! En cuestión de minutos, la pared quedó como un papel en blanco y la joven, como si fuera de compras, se giró y salió de la escena. Intrigada, Candy quería saber más y tomó la decisión de seguirla. La desconocida llegó hasta la calle, giró a la derecha en una calle estrecha que conducía a una pequeña plaza donde había varios cafés. Entró en uno de ellos y desapareció. Candy vaciló un momento y luego entró, ¡Pero no había rastros de la joven! Molesta, iba a salir cuando la voz de un hombre le preguntó:

\- ¿Señorita?

Confusa, Candy no sabía cómo explicar en italiano las razones de su presencia en este café. Por último, preguntó:

\- ¿Julieta?

\- ¡Aaaaah, Juliette! - gritó, haciendo subir sus grandes cejas negras hasta la mitad de la frente. Entonces volvió la cabeza, mostrando un perfil de un hombre de montaña, y con los puños apretados contra su delantal, que rodeaba su gran tamaño, abrió su ancha boca para decir - ¡Isabella! ¡Alguien te busca!

La mujer que había visto antes salió de una habitación contigua, al parecer de una cocina, medio oculta por una cortina de cuentas de madera, pintada de todos los colores.

\- ¿Sí? – dijo ella, quian al parecer se llamaba Isabella.

\- Perdone, señorita... yo... ¡Uh... Hmmmm! ¿Usted habla inglés por casualidad?

\- Si en efecto. ¿Puedo ayudarle? - Dijo la bonita morena en perfecto inglés.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y extendió una mano amiga a la joven italiana.

\- Permitame presentarme. Mi nombre es Candy y yo estaba en el patio de la casa de Julieta cuando usted vino por las cartas. Por favor, perdone mi curiosidad pero estaba tan intrigada que no podía resistir la tentación de seguirle.

\- ¡E hizo bien! – dijo su interlocutora riendo - ¡Bienvenida al Club de Julieta, señorita Candy!

\- ¿El club de Julieta?

\- Sígame, y comprenderá...

Candy no dijo nada y siguió a joven mujer joven quien la condujo en el primer piso a una habitación en donde ya había otras tres mujeres, ocupadas en abrir el correo.

\- ¡Aquí está el club de Julieta! – dijo Isabella, señalando con su mano la habitación y sus habitantes.

\- Señoras... - dijo Candy mientras las saludaba con la cabeza.

\- Nuestro trabajo es recoger los mensajes dejados para Julieta, leer y responder aquellas que dejan dirección de retorno... - dijo Isabella, con una pizca de orgullo en su voz.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Es increíble!

Recibimos correo de todas partes del mundo y tratamos de responderlo de la mejor manera posible.

\- ¡Todas ustedes son Julieta, entonces!

\- Digamos que sus secretarias... Donatella, por ejemplo, ha estado casada durante cincuenta años con el mismo hombre. Ella le escribe a las mujeres que tienen problemas con sus maridos. Francesca es una enfermera: ella apoya a las que tienen alguna enfermedad o duelo. María tiene doce hijos, veintiocho nietos y seis bisnietos. Ella responde a quien ella quiere.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Isabella responde las cartas complejas - Francesca interrumpió, entregandole una carta a Candy.

\- Sí... - asintió Isabella - peleas de los amantes, rupturas, relaciones particularmente difíciles... Es necesario que alguien se haga cargo...

\- Si yo hubiera escrito una, estoy segura de que tú la hubieras contestado... - suspiró tristemente Candy - ¡Pero me siento mucho mejor ahora! - Y añadió, sonriendo, dándose cuenta de cara afligida de Isabella.

\- ¡Eso me tranquiliza! Tengo problemas para manejar la angustia. Creo que comparto un poco de ella todos los días...

\- ¡Si quieres, puedo ayudarles! – ofreció Candy espontáneamente – Mi amiga con la que viajo está en el hospital a causa de una apendicitis. Tengo un par de días disponibles antes de que reanudemos nuestro curso normal de viaje. Estaría muy feliz de ayudar, al menos con las cartas en inglés...

\- Bueno, una persona más, no sería un lujo... ¿Qué opinan chicas?

Todas ellas respondieron sí al unísono, de una manera tan franca y unánime que los ojos de Candy brillaron de nuevo por esta cálida bienvenida. Donatella le acercó una silla y le indicó que se sentara. Ante ella, un pequeño paquete de cartas estaba esperando. Ella abrió el primer sobre. La dirección indicaba que era de Nebraska. Ella no podía creer que alguien de este rincón perdido de los Estados Unidos supiera de Julieta en Verona y tomó la pluma para escribir. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la refinada y lírica escritura de su autor, puso a un lado sus prejuicios, y se sumergió en la lectura de sus confidencias, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente y su garganta estrechándose...

Cuando Candy entró en la habitación de Patty, ya estaba muy tarde. La noche ya casi había caído fuera y se podía oír el sonido de los grillos por la ventana abierta. No se dio cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba, y se llenó de reproches por haber recorrido los dos kilómetros que la separaban de manera tan informal. Sin aliento, observó decepcionada que Patty dormía profundamente, con el rostro tranquilo que apuntaba hacia el jarrón de flores que contenía esta vez una tercera rosa. Candy había querido disculparse por su retraso debido a esa deliciosa pasta de tomate del restaurante Mama, que no pudo rechazar y que la había demorado más de lo esperado. Deseaba tanto hablarle de su reunión con las chicas del Club de Julieta y sobre la nueva y extravagante ocupación que había encontrado. Decidió escribirle una nota explicandole lo que le había sucedido y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche, de modo que la viera a la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertara. Luego tomó el camino de regreso a la pensión Roberta, con la esperanza de que sería de nueva sorprendida con un baño. El firmamento encima de ella estaba taponado de estrellas parpadeantes por kilómetros, sin encontrar una sola nube. Un día cálido y hermoso se prometía para el día siguiente, un nuevo día con Patty y sus nuevas amigas, y tal vez otras sorpresas agradables. Siguió su camino dando saltitos y con su corazón alegre, sin sospechar que a un centenar de millas de distancia, el corazón del hombre al que amaba se hundía en la más profunda desesperación, aplastado por la desgracia insoportable que tenía al descubrir que sus sueños y esperanzas habían volado en pedazos, por las acciones de la mente destructiva, de un espíritu enfermizo y maligno...

* * *

¡El personal no podía creerlo! La dueña de casa, la Señora Whitmore no había gritado como solía hacerlo cada mañana al despertar. Había cantado durante su aseo personal y había devorado sin pestañear todo el contenido de su desayuno. Incluso su marido no la reconocía. Había regresado de Chicago la noche anterior, y llevaba una sonrisa beatífica que lo dejaba dudando. ¿Qué había ocurrido allí para que el mal genio de su encantadora esposa se suavizara hasta el punto de mostrar un buen humor, que en cinco años de matrimonio nunca le había mostrado? Sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, la veía por el rabillo del ojo, oculto detrás de su periódico, y se preguntaba si no se habría golpeado en la cabeza, mostrando ser muy diferente a lo que era habitualmente. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que esta jovialidad repentina debía ser causad por algo que tenía escondido: un pequeño complot tramado por su propia mente que reconocía problemática. Ella se sentía feliz solo con los esquemas que fabricaba, y para lo cual tenía que admitir, se destacaba. Lo que siempre le había sorprendido, era el fervor con el que se sumergía en esa labor, indiferente a la suerte de su víctima cuando salía victoriosa, después de haberla lastimado. Sin embargo, lamentaba que su malicia se concentrase particularmente en su familia y su círculo íntimo. Era un estado mental que él tenía problemas para entender. El estaba lejos de ser un ejemplo, y sabía que sus acciones le hacían mucho daño a mucha gente. Pero se sentía menos preocupado por esto porque no les veía la cara ni sabía sus nombres, además de que nunca se reuniría con ellos. Elisa, por su parte, se mostraba feliz por el sufrimiento de los familiares y siempre estaba dispuesta a dar el golpe final. Se preguntaba si no había sido perverso el casarse con una persona como ella. Pero poco a poco, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, admitía que estaba cada vez menos deslumbrado por su belleza y su voluptuosidad, que ya no eran capaces de ocultar la maldad que la habitaba. Esperaba que las nuevas intrigas de su esposa no la condujeran a una situación imposible, de la que tendría problemas para salir, sin sufrir algunas consecuencias lamentables. Él la miró sonriente ante su taza de té y se preguntó si ya no era demasiado tarde...

Por cierto, Elisa se mostraba feliz. En ese preciso momento, el plan maquiavélico que había imaginado y que había confiado de ejecutar al periodista Gosseep, debía estar en ejecución. Ella sabía que el rumor era su mejor aliado y que se extendería como una epidemia en toda Venecia. ¿Quién podría allí contradecir y sacar a la luz sus mentiras? Como lo fácil que había sido conocer la falsa identidad de Candy, ideado por Albert, a la que le había dado un nuevo significado como la esposa de un acaudalado hombre de la costa oeste de Estados Unidos. No importaba que él no existiera, nadie podría verificarlo. Pero la información que se mostraría en los periódicos locales se difundiría muy rápidamente en los salones de la alta sociedad y llegaría a los oídos de Terry. ¿De qué mejor manera podría alejarlo definitivamente de ella, sembrando la duda en su corazón? Ella sabía que estaba enfrentando un gran reto y estaba practicando un acto de equilibrismo, pero seguía estando muy confiada porque todo lo que había hecho para separar a Terry y a Candy siempre había resultado exitoso. Lo único que le restaba por esperar eran las noticias del señor Gosseep.

Por un breve momento, las amenazas Albert le vinieron a la mente. Pero alejó ese pensamiento, encogiéndose de hombros. ¡Él no debía provocarla! ¡Su odio por Candy se había incrementado! Un odio que había tenido que apaciguar, pero que le prodigaba un placer indescriptible, como una droga incontrolable, que terminaría cuando su venganza fuera satisfecha. Con esos pensamientos, emitió un pequeño grito de alegría que llamó la atención de su marido, quien, ante la mirada de demente que le envió, se congeló de miedo...

* * *

La mano temblorosa de Terry movía la botella de whisky en todos los sentidos, pero seguía estando irremediablemente vacía. Esto le molestaba. No porque estuviera vacía, sino porque el litro de alcohol que había bebido no había sido suficiente para confundir su mente y anestesiar la herida abierta que le desgarraba el corazón. Le hizo un gesto al camarero y le pidió una nueva botella, él le trajo una, arrastrando los pies. El cliente era el rey pero le daba dolor ver a este joven que voluntariamente se hundía hasta intoxicarse embrutecido, para obviamente olvidar algo insoportable que no podía vivir. Para decir la verdad, él tenía experiencia como mesero en el Café Florian, de la plaza de San Marcos. Los más grandes nombres de personas habían pasado por esta zona: Duques de Venecia, aristócratas, embajadores, ricos comerciantes, artistas, escritores. ¡Tambíen había visto a muchos atormentados! De acuerdo a su actitud, él podía adivinar cuando no estaban bien: con su rostro alterado, su columna curvada, en su mayoría se refugiaban en el fondo del salón, fuera de la vista de todos, y permanecían así durante horas, a la espera de una hipotética salvación, frente a su trago.

Por lo tanto, el comportamiento de Terrence Grandchester no le había dejado ninguna duda. Cuando entró al café, al final de la tarde, ojeroso, caminando como un robot, el camarero lo había enviado inmediatamente a la parte posterior del salón y lo había seguido con el rabillo del ojo, suspirando tristemente. ¡No le gustaba ver a la gente infeliz! ¡El café se suponía se había hecho para conocer gente, para verlos hablar, reír o para escucharles rehacer el mundo! ¡No se hizo para recoger las miserias del alma! Cada vez que tenía que tratar con alguno de estos seres desesperados en la vida, solo podía servirles con toda compasión, al tiempo que se lamentaba por su impotencia. Varias veces le pregundó a Terry si no tenía una persona de contacto que pudiera recogerlo. Cada vez, respondía, encogiéndose de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa, como si se estuviera burlando de sí mismo. Luego tomaba un sorbo de alcohol, tragándolo de inmediato, saboreándose con su lengua como si fuera un delicioso néctar.

¡Tan joven y alcohólico!, ¡Qué triste! - dijo el camarero a la vez que pasaba un trapo limpio sobre el mostrador - ¿Qué desgracia le habrá ocurrido para que esté tan molesto?

Si él se lo hubiera pedido, tal vez Terry le hubiera revelado el motivo de su angustia, la noticia inesperada y vergonzosa que había conocido hacía unas pocas horas...

Cuando aquel reportero le había dado esa información, lo había desestabilizado en el momento, luego se había calmado, pero le había surgido el deseo de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Este último, al leer la ira en sus ojos, se apresuró a decirle:

\- Si no me cree, sólo hay que preguntarle al caballero detrás del mostrador si tiene en el registro a una tal señora Capwell...

La cabeza de Terry había girado al instante hacia el empleado del hotel, quien se había tencionado, por la sensación de que la situación estaba tomando un mal giro.

\- ¿Podría usted, señor, decirme si la señora Capwell tiene una reserva en este hotel? - Había preguntado el jóven inglés tratando de mantener la calma.

\- Lo siento, señor, pero como lo he dicho hace cinco minutos, no puedo ir en contra de la política del hotel, que me impide...

El tono del aristocrático joven cambió por completo. Sin más preámbulos, agarró por el cuello al recepcionista, alzándolo diez centímetros del suelo, meciendo su cuerpo hacia adelante, y quien trataba de no dejarse caer agarrado el mostrador. Paralizado y medio asfixiado, vio la furia en los ojos de su atacante, lo que finalmente lo convenció.

\- Escucha... - Terry dijo con frialdad - Crucé el océano y corrí el riesgo de morir para llegar aquí y encontrar a aquella que amo. Así que usted comprenderá que no tengo muchas ganas de divertirme y cuento con que me dirá si esa mujer se aloja en este hotel. No me haga desfallecer, se lo pido...

Lejos de ser una petición, esta última frase tenía todas las apariencias de ser una grave amenaza. Aterrorizado, el empleado del hotel, todavía suspendido sobre el mostrador, había instintivamente girado el registro hacia Terry. Él dejó caer a su víctima, quien había buscado refugio contra la pared, tembloroso y jadeante. Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, el joven actor revisó con una mano las últimas páginas del libro y finalmente descubrió el temido nombre: Capwell...

\- Eso... Eso no quiere decir nada de todos modos... - había murmurado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El reportero se había acercado, y luego con una media sonrisa, señaló con el dedo sobre el nombre.

\- Mira lo que está escrito justo al lado...

Entre paréntesis, se habían añadido tres iniciales: C. W. A... ¡Candice White Andrew ...!

Contra todas las expectativas, no hubo gritos o nuevas manifestaciones de violencia. La cara de Terry se había puesto pálida, y luego, sin una palabra, ni una mirada para los dos hombres que lo observaban en silencio, se volvió y salió del hotel. Incapaz de pensar o actuar, había caminado sin ver nada en las calles de Venecia, tropezando con los transeúntes, empujando lo que estaba en su camino, hasta que por el azar en su recorrido, encontró refugio en el Café Florian, en donde lo esperaba una ex buena amiga, a quien le había sido fiel durante algún tiempo, hacía muchos años: ¡una buena y antigua botella de whisky...!

Pagó otro vaso de licor que consumió como si fuera un vaso de limonada. El líquido caliente bajaba lentamente por su garganta, durante lo cual sentía una leve euforia que dejaba a continuación una sensación de gran vacío en su interior, que lo aterrorizaba hasta la muerte. Él conocía muy bien esa sensación después de haber vivido con ella todos estos años, creyendo que se había librado de ella, con la tonta esperanza de recuperar a Candy, cuando la encontró de nuevo, lo que lo había cegado. De hecho estaba ciego. ¡Había estado ciego para distinguir el bien del mal, la realidad de las mentiras! ¡Se habían burlado de él! Patty, Albert y posiblemente Candy...

Ahora comprendía por qué Albert no había querido decirle exactamente en dónde estaba. Debido a que ya era demasiado tarde. Debido a que nunca se imaginó que él iba a cruzar el océano para encontrarla. Debido a que estaba seguro de que la iba a abandonar, como lo había hecho después del accidente Susana. Comprendía por qué Candy había llegado a su apartamento durante su ausencia y después había huido... Debido a que ella ya se había comprometido a otro hombre y su presencia en Nueva York no tenía nada que ver con él. Sólo quería decirle adiós...

¿Qué otra cosa podría haber sido? Doblado por la violencia del dolor, tan convencido de que no merecía este amor, tan convencido de que su vida tenía que ser miserable por siempre, a causa de su error juvenil, era incapaz de sospechar cualquier inconsistencia en la que había ocurrido. Ya había olvidado las súplicas de Patty, la cálida bienvenida y el estímulo de Albert, las lágrimas de Candy en el barco... Lo que recién le había ocurrido era más importante. Solo recordaba el nombre de "Capwell" en el registro del hotel y sus iniciales C.W.A que probaban su identidad. Si no hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente esta respuesta para sus dudas, se habría dado cuenta del vínculo entre Capwell y los Capuleto de la obra de Shakespeare. Con esa pista se habría detenido inmediatamente y habría entendido que era una forma disfrazada para indicar que se trataba de Candy. Hubiera interrogado más al recepcionista y se habría dado cuenta de que estaba reemplazando a su colega, quien había caído repentinamente enfermo durante los dos últimos días, y lamentablemente era la misma persona que había sido contactada por Albert, y quien podría haber puesto fin a este malentendido. Si se hubiera tomado el tiempo para pensar, no le habría dado crédito a la dudosa información de un reportero encargado de escándalos, historias a las que por general no daba crédito. Parecía que todo se juntaba para caer en la trampa de Elisa, quien disfrutaba de esta increíbel oportunidad. A pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, lograba su propósito, aprovechándose del conocimiento de una serie de coincidencias, pero sobre todo de la poca confianza que tenía Terry de sí mismo. Ella no tenía corazón, ¡Pero estaba lejos de ser estúpida! Ella sabía que después de todos estos años de separación, el joven tendría muchas dudas para creer en la realización de su reencuentro con Candy. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiadas cosas los alejaban ahora, y por ese motivo él no había vuelto a buscarla...

Con el anuncio de la muerte de Susane, Elisa había temblado al pensar que iba a correr a reencontrarse con esa maldita huérfana. Para su sorpresa, él no hizo nada y ella finalmente comprendió: él nunca estaría realmente seguro del amor de Candy. De todos modos ¿Como no podría ser de otra manera, si no se habían visto o escrito durante todos estos años? Ese silencio deliberado que los dos habían mantenido, se había incorporado en el espíritu de Terry, convenciéndolo de que su amor de juventud era solo un recuerdo lejano, y que ella había reconstruído su vida sin él. Elisa había identificado esas debilidades en Terry y había comprendido que bastaba con un pequeño grano de arena para romper el equilibrio y hacerlo renunciar a cualquier buena resolución que tuviera. El peor ciego es el que no quiere ver... Víctima de la intensidad de sus emociones, él había perdido toda la razón, incapaz de discernir lo que era obvio: que el horror que él estaba viviendo no existía, salvo en su imaginación, que era bastante fértil, cuando tenía que ver con algo que lo hacía sufrir...

Todo esto le confirmaba que él no estaba hecho para Candy. Desde el comienzo de su relación, los obstáculos se habían acumulado evitando que se pudieran reunir, a pesar de su amor. El océano, también se había involucrado, por lo que ya en el hospital de Plymouth había pensado en renunciar a su encuentro. ¿De qué servía perseverar cuando todo estaba tan claro ahora?... Había creído estar en un sueño, un sueño maravilloso cuyo pérfido destino tenía como objeto destrozarlo, abrumándolo con todo el peso de la realidad. ¡Era insoportable! ¡Se sentía sin aire!, sacó algunos billetes de su bolsillo y se fue del Café rápidamente. Era casi de noche en la plaza de San Marcos, lo que lo sorprendió. Todavía había una multitud de gente en las calles, pero nadie se fijó en él. Caminó una cuadra acercándose a la Campanile, una torre de ladrillo aislada en un lado de la plaza, luego la rodeó dirigiéndose hacia la derecha, hacia el Palacio Ducal, con la magnífica fachada gótica que bordeaba el Gran Canal. Las góndolas estaban alineadas en la noche, abandonadas hasta la siguiente mañana por sus propietarios. Se agitaban al ritmo de las ondas del agua, que hacían inclinar sus figuras decorativas y sonar como un murmullo de ballet y sonidos metálicos. Una corriente de aire frío que venía del canal dispersaba a los transeúntes congelados, que se alejaban hacia la plaza de San Marcos, bien protegida por los arcos y monumentos que la enmarcan. Terry era el único que permanecía impasible, indiferente a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sólo cautivado por los brillantes matices del agua en la oscuridad. Se acercó un poco más a la orilla del río y vio su figura distorsionada por las olas que se estrellaba contra el muelle. El pensó que eso resumía muy bien su vida, atormentada por siempre por la desgracia...

Esta vez, la cara de Candy apareció en el agua, la que había visto en el barco en Nueva York. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y ardientes lágrimas rodaron por sus verdes ojos, dejando una gran huella de lágrimas llenas de pesar y amargura.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tardé tanto en escribirle? - Se dijo a sí mismo, apretando los puños, mientras que la forma de un hombre sin rostro apareció al lado de Candy - Tenía tanto miedo de que me rechazara, y ahora soy doblemente castigado por no haber tenido el coraje de haber estado en contacto prontamente con ella. ¡Dios es doloroso tener que renunciar a ella!...

 _¡Un pensamiento para poner fin a este infierno cruzó por su mente! ¡Tenía que terminar!_

Se acercó un poco más al canal...

No habría ningún dolor, no habría más sufrimiento, no habría más lágrimas. No estaría en agonía imaginando a Candy en los brazos de otro hombre, no tendría que torturar más su mente con la idea de que podría haber estado él en su lugar.

La punta de sus pies ahora sobresalían del borde...

 _No habría nada que lamentar, ni más remordimientos. Solo habría un absoluto vacío, en el que ningún sentimiento lo podría consumir. No habría más recuerdos, ni más risas que lo pudieran perseguir..._

Un paso más y caería...

¡Estaría finalmente en paz! ...

Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y se dejó ir. Pero cuando estaba a punto de caer, una mano fuerte lo agarró por el hombro y lo detuvo en seco.

\- ¡No hagas esto, hijo...!

Terry se volvió, mirando al vacío, aturdido, como emergiendo de un largo sueño.

\- ¿Usted? - ¿Reconoció al hombre que le impedía que cometiera algo irreparable.

El conde Contarini estaba delante de él, todavía emocionado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Permanecía inmóvil, abrumado, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Como única respuesta, abrió lentamente los brazos. Terry se movió hacia atrás y un suspiro tembloroso se escapó de su pecho. Su boca se torció en una mueca de desesperación y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que trató de ocultar, moviendo la cabeza. Agotado y derrotado, se lanzó a los brazos del anciano y estalló en un triste llanto.

Fin del capitulo 7


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

 _Generosamente traducido por Anneth_

De pie, frente a la ventana de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados en la espalda, el conde Contarini miraba con aire distraído los colores pastel que se desvanecían en el cielo. No había dormido en toda la noche, y, cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, al final se puso de pie, tratando de distraerse mientras el resto de los habitantes de la casa se despertaban. Varias veces había tenido la intención de ir a la habitación de Terry para golpearlo y amonestarlo fuertemente, ya que lo que había visto la noche anterior lo había alterado mucho. Pero cada vez que se había decidido a hacerlo, se había detenido, entendiendo que el joven requería más de su apoyo que de sus reproches. Era demasiado pronto para discutir el incidente con él, para tratar de darle un sentido. La escena aterradora regresaba incansablemente a su mente, acompañada de un estremecimiento, al pensar que si hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde no hubiera sido capaz de ayudarlo.

\- ¿Qué locura le había pasado por la cabeza? - Se preguntó, suspirando tristemente. Sospechaba que tenía que ver con la joven de la que Terry había hablado con voz exaltada, cada vez que la evocaba. Pero nunca se imaginó que esto lo llevaría a realizar una acción irreversible. Sin embargo, había comenzado a preocuparse cuando, por la tarde, su mayordomo y brazo derecho, Roberto y a quien había encargado la búsqueda de Candy, había regresado informándole sobre algunas dificultadas inesperadas: la señorita Andrew no podía ser encontrada en ninguna parte, pero que había un vago rumor acerca de su presencia en la ciudad, el que crecía gradualmente. Además había un pequeño inconveniente, ella no estaría sola, y algo peor, ¡Estaría casada!... El conde se apresuró a llamar a una conocida de la "La Gaceta de Venecia", una verdadera chismosa, pero quien siguía siendo la mejor fuente de información sobre los últimos chismes de la élite. Esta última le había dicho que un periodista se puso en contacto en la mañana con ella para pedirle la confirmación sobre esta noticia que tenía su editor en Nueva York. La familia Andrew era poco conocida en Europa, y mucho menos el Señor Capwell, pero el hecho de que un periodista estadounidense estuviera interesado en esta pareja, era una clara evidencia de su valor noticioso, por lo que el rumor se había extendido lento, pero seguro, en los salones de Venecia. No tardaría mucho tiempo en que sería la entretención de todas estas personas, ávidas por los chismes del mundo, incluso el más inocuo... Continuando con su investigación, y siempre ayudado por su fiel Roberto, el recuento lo llevó al Hotel Baglioni. El empleado empezó a temblar en cuanto el conde había explicado la razón de su visita, y había dado un paso atrás, con miedo de ser atacado de nuevo. Ganando su confianza, terminó contandole lo que le había sucedido anteriormente, describiendo la reacción impulsiva de este visitante inglés que estaba bastante disgustado. Pero lo que más le había alarmado era el saber que Terry se había ido enseguida, con la mirarda sombría y sin decir una palabra.

 _¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no habría esperado a la chica para hacerle frente a sus contradicciones? ¡A su misma edad, habría sido capaz de romper con todo ante tal traición!_

Entonces se dio cuenta de que un choque emocional muy violento podría abrumar y dejarlo sin reacción, devastado, como muerto en el acto... Se perdía toda la razón, nada tenía sentido ni interés, ni siquiera la propia vida... él había conocido esa terrible pena una vez, y afortunadamente su mejor amigo Richard había estado a su lado ese día, porque en el fondo, sabía que lo que había pasado por su cabeza en ese momento merecía atención... Aquí, el joven Grandchester, por desgracia, no tenía amigos a quien confiar sus problemas. Estaba a merced de que un acto desesperado se apoderara de él en cualquier momento. ¡Tenían que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible!

El conde y su mayordomo habían decidido separarse para aumentar su oportunidad de encontrarlo más rápido, ¡Pero no contaban con la maraña de callejones y canales por los que tenían que ir! ¡Podía estar en cualquier lugar! Al caer la noche, con las manos vacías y decepcionados, se unieron en la Plaza de San Marcos. Agotado por las largas horas de caminata, el conde había sentido la necesidad de sentarse en la terraza de un café, para recuperar el aliento unos minutos. Por casualidad, había elegido el Café Florian. Mientras que el mesero le preguntó si quería algo de beber, el anciano, sin mucha esperanza, porque tal vez era la centésima vez que había hecho la misma pregunta, le consultó si no había visto a la persona inglesa que estaba buscando. Con la descripción del joven, el camarero había abierto los ojos y asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Usted acaba de perderlo! ¡Él todavía estaba aquí hace cinco minutos!

\- ¿Usted sabe en qué dirección se fue?

\- ¡Hacia este lado del Campanile! Debe darse prisa. ¡No se veía bien!...

El conde se había levantado de un salto y corrió a la alta torre de ladrillos tan rápido como sus pobres piernas se lo permitieron. Alcanzandolo en ese lugar, Roberto, más joven y en mejor forma, había planeado subir los escalones hasta la cima. Si Terry estaba allí, no podría evitarlo. El corazón le latía fuertemente al conde mientras esperaba al pie de la torre, con la opresión por la inquietud de ver de repente el cuerpo de su protegido cayendo al suelo. Con esta idea sombría en su cabeza, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de ver un rostro familiar en la creciente oscuridad. Pero la de Terry no estaba por ninguna parte. La temperatura había descendido al llegar la noche y una corriente de aire frío llegaba desde el canal, a lo largo del Palacio Ducal. Para entrar en calor, empezó a mover sus piernas, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Luego su mirada se detuvo en la calle oscura, que detrás de él se hundía hacia el canal. Había sentido esa extraña sensación de que algo trágico estaba a punto de desarrollarse allí. Había llegado, tratando de discernir entre las siluetas negras de las góndolas, una forma humana que iba a reconocer. La maldita corriente de aire frío era más agresiva en esa área y se hubiera refugiado si no hubiera estado intrigado por una sombra que se movía lentamente hacia el canal. Dio unos pasos hacia ella y reconoció a su joven protegido, cuyo cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante, estando en peligro de caer en la oscura corriente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y sacó toda su fuerza, y de manera tensa y con un grito de rabia, lo agarró fuertemente con su brazo, mientras él se balanceaba. ¡Había ocurrido todo tan rápido! En la acción, el conde había cerrado los ojos y los había mantenido apretados con fuerza, a la espera de escuchar con temor el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo en el agua. Pero no lo había escuchado, sino la voz atormentada de Terry. Cuando abrió los ojos, el anciano había visto sus dedos retorcidos por la edad agarrados al cuello de la chaqueta de su protegido. Por fin había dejado de temblar. Al ver los ojos húmedos de Terry, brillando con gran sorpresa, y cuando se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando como un niño, el viejo aristócrata había sentido el veneno de la impotencia invadiendo su corazón, maldiciendo la suerte que perseguía a los hombres de la familia Grandchester...

Pero ahora que la noche había terminado, después de este triste acontecimiento, muchas preguntas lo asaltaron: ¿quién era este Capwell, el acaudalado hombre de negocios americano que nadie conocía? ¿Por qué la familia Andrew había alentado a Terry a venir a Venecia al tiempo que le ocultaba la verdad? ¿Por qué no había oído hablar de este matrimonio antes? Todo esto le parecía al conde muy confuso y esto le exigía tener respuestas. No podía confiar en los rumores difundidos por un periódico especializado en escándalos. Tenía que cavar lo más profundo posible y encontrar la fuente: encontrar al periodista, y sobre todo ponerse en contacto con la familia Andrew. ¡Si esta señorita realmente estaba casada, su familia era la más adecuada para confirmarlo! También era importante tranquilizar a su huesped, quien tenía tan poca confianza en sí mismo, que era capaz de creer cualquier disparate. Quería que la duda se instalara en él. Prosper Mérimée, un gran escritor francés del siglo XIX tenía el lema "Recuerde en no confiar" lema que le había prestado el poeta y filósofo griego Epicarmo, y que había grabado dentro de un anillo. En este caso, tenía sentido. Él estaba sano intelectual y moralmente y acostumbrado a decir no, a dudar de todo y no cegarse por lo que le parecía ser obvio. El diablo vertía sobre todo una gota de ajenjo, y ese diablo se había apoderado del chico castaño inglés y con su perfume de pimienta, había logrado intoxicar su juicio, para hacerle creer algo, basado en su debilidad: la íntima convicción de que que no merecía ser amado, y mucho menos por una persona tan maravillosa como esa Candy...

Decidido a actuar con rapidez, el conde se dijo que era hora de despertar y sacudir al joven idiota que estaba durmiendo en la habitación, al otro extremo del pasillo. Había llegado el momento de alejar esos pensamientos oscuros y darle esperanza, porque por más pequeña que fuera, siempre había una, y se lo demostraría.

Fue en ese momento que dio un salto, sorprendido por los fuertes golpes contra su puerta, la que abrió, casi sin aliento, viendo al visiblemente angustiado mayordomo.

\- ¡Señor... El Se... Señor Grandchester!

\- ¡Dime!

\- ¡Él... Se ha ido!

* * *

Sentado en un banco de la estación de Santa Lucía, Terry no dejaba de mover sus piernas con impaciencia. Él quería salir lo más pronto posible de esta ciudad. El jefe de la estación, le había dicho que el primer tren de la mañana estaba a punto de llegar. Se reía del destino. Él sólo quería ir rápidamente hacia el norte y lejos de Venecia. Durante toda la noche había estado pensado y finalmente concluyó que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en este lugar, habría sido ridículo tratar de ver a Candy en estas condiciones. De cualquier manera, nunca habría tenido el valor de enfrentarse a ella. ¿Con qué derecho podría pretender ir a avergonzarla con su su presencia? Ella había dado vuelta a la página y era la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado. Nunca podría hacerla feliz y ella había entendido eso desde hacía tiempo. No estaba hecho para ser feliz. Era un estado de ánimo que siempre había evitado, desde que era pequeño, como si fuera una amenaza. En cuanto a los raros momentos de alegría que había tenido, solo Candy le había permitido hacerlos realidad. A cambio, él le había traído lágrimas y lamentos. ¿Cómo podía haber creído que la podía reconquistar, cuando ya todo estaba perdido de antemano? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de engañarse a sí mismo de ese modo? En el fondo, siempre había sabido que era una locura, y esa locura le había explotado en la cara el día anterior y había tenido el efecto de anular cualquier emoción en él. Se sentía anestiado, alejado de todo sentimiento. Nada le importaba ahora, y ya sabía como iba a manejar su vida desde ese momento: no amaría a nadie, para no tener que sufrir más...

Volvió a pensar en el conde Contarini, quien había sido tan amable con él. Un ser extraño que hábilmente manejaba el cinismo y la burla, y que mantenía un ojo muy crítico sobre la sociedad, ¡De la cual él se había alejado voluntariamente! Pero además de eso, le había mostrado una sensibilidad, y generosidad de alma que nunca sospechó podría tener. La emoción que había visto en sus ojos, al borde del canal, y el gesto paternal inesperado que le había brindado, aún se agitaba en su interior. Es por eso que decidió irse al amanecer de ese día. Estaba demasiado avergonzado por lo que había hecho y no quería justificarse. ¿Cómo podía encontrar las palabras para describir lo que era indescriptible? Por lo tanto, le había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, una breve carta en la que le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él. También le explicaba que ya no podía quedarse en Venecia, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de irse lo más rápido y lejos posible de todo lo que recordaba y que quería olvidar. Una vez más, tuvo que admitir, que huía. Huyó cuando se fue del San Pablo, y huyó de Candy en Nueva York. Su vida había sido una sucesión de huídas. Se odiaba por su falta de valor y no estaba orgulloso de lo que resumía así: era un cobarde, un débil, un pusilánime. Con una debilidad de carácter que él podría enumerar en una lista de forma indefinida. ¿Cómo podía luchar por el amor de su vida si se odiaba tanto? Él sabía que no tenía ningún remedio...

Hundió su bello rostro entre las palmas de sus manos, con un suspiro de consternación. Con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, la cabeza entre las piernas dobladas, sus delgados dedos hundidos en las sienes, se quedó mirando el piso cubierto por pequeñas piedras. Pero no tenía respuestas para aliviar sus preguntas. Él sabía que tenía que renunciar a creer en lo imposible. En ese momento, quería más que nada ir a su hogar y refugiarse en el único oficio capaz de suavizar su condena: el teatro... El sabía que no le ayudaría a curarse por completo, pero le daría al menos fuerzas para levantarse cada mañana. Esta posibilidad no le dejaba su corazón rebosante de entusiasmo, pero tenía que prepararse para este estilo de vidad desde ahora. No le era algo ajeno. También conocía el sentimiento de melancolía y angustia moral que le había acompañado todos estos años sin Ella, y que había desaparecido tan pronto Ella había vuelto a aparecer. Pero ahora que sus esperanzas se habían arruinado, se encontró de nuevo con esta dolorosa rutina, que lo sumergía en una profunda tristeza, en una desaceleración del alma y de sus gestos que le obstruía todos sus pensamientos y que lo hacía actuar como un autómata. Estaba sentado, con ese estado de ánimo, cuando escuchó el estridente sonido del tren entrando en la estación. Se levantó y se dirigió al andén. La gran nube de vapor que arrojó la locomotora al frenar envolvió la estación y le dio el aspecto de la orilla del río Támesis bajo la niebla de la mañana. Se deslizó entre los pasajeros del tren, y se metió en uno de los vagones, sentándose en uno de los asientos de la parte posterior. Las personas seguían subiendo y moviéndose. Con la cabeza contra la ventana, miró hacia el exterior, son un gran peso en el corazón, esperando el silbido inicial. En unos segundos más se iría lejos de allí. Esta simple idea le hizo transpirar y se le apretó el estómago. Una vez que se moviera el tren, ya no habría ninguna posibilidad de retorno. Todo habría terminado...

Fue en ese momento que escuchó fuertes voces al otro lado del vagón, que llamaron la atención del actor. Miró hacia arriba y vio a un grupo de personas que entraron al coche con el equipaje, y se sentaron de manera ruidos en los asientos que estaban a su alrededor. Entonces vio a un hombre joven que llevaba una pierna enyesada, que caminaba dolorosamente por el pasillo, apoyado a ambos lados por dos fuertes amigos. Estaba discutiendo con un individuo más bajo, que estaba detrás de él y que no podía ver con claridad, pero cuya voz le parecía familiar. Este último, tirando de una maleta pesada, parecía muy enojado.

\- ¡Apúrate y muévete para atrás!, ¡Torpe patán!

\- ¡Me gustaría verte en mi lugar, con una pierna rota!

\- ¡Si no te hubieras resbalado, corriendo detrás de esa camarera del hotel, no estarías aquí!, ¡Y nosotros no estaríamos en problemas ahora!, ¡Siéntate aquí antes de que yo te rompa la otra pierna!

El joven se instaló en un asiento vació en el cual podía estirar su pierna lesionada. Su interlocutor estaba sentado frente a él, y claramente no había terminado con él.

\- ¡No te hagas el vivo conmigo! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer ahora que no puedes caminar? ¿Quién te sustituirá como Romeo, dime? ¿Dougie, tal vez? - Exclamó, poniéndose la mano en la barbilla, y hablando a un hombre con una gran panza, que estaba cómodamente entretendio con un gran sandwich.

\- ¡Bahhhh!, ¡Pffffff!, ¡No lo sé! - dijo el lesionado, levantando los ojos, cansado de todos estos reproches.

\- ¡No sabes, no sabes! Te lo voy a decir "Señor, no lo se", ¡Si dejaras de guiarte por lo que tienes debajo del cinturón, y que te sirve tanto como tu cerebro, nos evitarías muchos problemas! ¡Porque realmente tenemos un gran problema y no sé cómo saldremos de él! ¡Tenemos una representación en dos días, y no tengo un Romeo! – Le gritó a todo el que quisiera escuchar, agitando sus brazos con disgusto.

\- ¡Sólo hay que preguntarle a Elliott, él me reemplazó una vez!

\- ¡Es como pedirle a mi abuela que se haga cargo de eso! ¡Es catastrófico, y lo sabes!

\- ¡Eh! ¡Oh! Por favor, lo he escuchado todo! – Respondió Elliott molesto.

\- ¿Quién te preguntó? ¡Ten en cuenta que no he olvidado nada, y estás en riesgo de quedar en el mismo estado de tu colega!, ¡No estoy de humor, créeme!

\- ¡Y yo te he conocido más alegre, Sid!

\- Qu... ¿Quién dijo eso? - Exclamó el anciano colérico, levantándose de su asiento. Se volvió hacia la parte trasera del coche y se dio cuenta de una figura masculina que se le acercó. Cuando se puso de pie cerca de él, le preguntó, con certeza:

\- ¿Terrence? ¿Terrence Graham?

\- ¡En carne y hueso! - Terry respondió, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios - ¡Oh, Sid, tenía dudas de que fueras tú al principio, pero cuando perdiste la paciencia estuve seguro de que sí lo eras! Jajaja.

¡Sagrado Sidney Wilde!... Un temperamento ardiente le valió muchos altercados con Robert Hathaway, director de la compañía Stratford, tanto es así que terminó dejando la compañía. Terry no le había visto desde hacía años. Sabía que se había ido a vivir a Europa, que había fundado su propia compañía, ¡Pero nunca se imaginó verlo aquí en Venecia! Bajito, con un ligero sobrepeso que hacían tirantes los botones de su chaqueta, mantenía esa mirada cómica que lo caracterizaba. Su cabello se había vuelto blanco y era escaso, pero todavía tenía sus grandes ojos azules, coronado por cejas espesas que dominaban sobre su cara regordeta. Se quedó mirando a Terry, con la boca abierta por el asombro.

\- Vaya, Terry, ¡Qué sorpresa! - Exclamó, dándole un caluroso abrazo a su amigo - ¡Eres la última persona que esperaba encontrar aquí! Pero ¿Qué haces en Italia?

\- Yo estoy, como lo diría... de vacaciones... - dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

\- ¿De vacaciones? ¡Qué suerte! - Suspiró su antiguo camarada de teatro - ¡Estoy de gira todo el verano con mi compañía, y ahora este idiota, este mujeriego incorregible, que me ha desilucionado, ¡Porque es IN-CA-PAZ de controlar su hormonas!

El chico rubio, receptor de estos calificativos, se hundió más profundamente en su asiento, enrojeciendo de humillación.

\- ¡Señor Dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer? - El pobre hombre se quejó, volviéndose hacia Terry – Nos esperan en el festival de verano en Verona. Para actuar en dos días, ¡Y no tengo a nadie para reemplazarlo! ¡Voy a tener que hacer el papel de Romeo en su lugar! ¿Me puedes imaginar, casi con cincuenta años, con medias blancas bajo el balcón de Julieta? ¡Realmente me vería muy patético!...

\- ¡No digo que patético, pero sin duda muy cómico!

El valiente Sidney se encogió de hombros con un suspiro de desaliento. Se dejó caer en el sillón y se apoyó en la parte posterior de manera pensativa. Los miembros de la compañía lo observaron en silencio, sin atreverse a pronunciar una palabra, por miedo a provocar su ira de nuevo. De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron, y le habló a Terry, con una sonrisa divertida, que reveló sus dos hileras de bonitos dientes.

\- ¿Y si tú interpretaras a Romeo?

Terry se puso pálido y comenzó a agitar su dedo con energía.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no!

\- ¡Sí, sí! - Asintió vigorosamente su interlocutor - Estás de vacaciones, ¿verdad? Tú puedes reemplazar a este idiota (señalándolo con su mano, con desdén), ¡Y sacarnos de esta mala pata!

\- Es que... estoy ya de regreso. Y hace mucho tiempo que no interpreto ese papel...

¡Tenía que encontrar una mejor excusa y rápido!

Pero el hombre de cincuenta y algo años no lo escuchaba, obsesionado con la idea ingeniosa que le había pasado por la cabeza. Esta vez se puso de pie, cerca de él, señalando decididamente hacia la nariz del joven, quien se retiró lentamente hacia el fondo del vagón.

\- ¡No puedes escaparte Terry! ¡Eres el único que puede sacarme de este lío! ¡Te sabes este papel a la perfección, te vi interpretarlo cientos de veces perfectamente! ¡Te lo ruego, no nos defraudes!

\- Es imposible... - respondió, moviendo la cabeza. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Se sentía atrapado y ni siquiera podía saltar por la ventana para escapar.

Huyendo de nuevo...

Con las manos juntas Sidney lo observaba con la mirada digna de los cachorros Corgis de la reina de Inglaterra.

\- ¡Por piedad! - Chilló entre los dientes, con la sensación de que Terry se le escapaba.

\- Está bien... - murmuró este último, finalmente derrotado.

El buen hombre saltó, sin darle crédito a sus oídos, y dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿De acuerdo? ¿Dijiste está bien?

\- Sí... - dijo Terry con un suspiro de exasperación - ¡Pero con una condición!

\- ¡Todo lo que quieras!

\- ¡Quiero estar solo! ¡Quiero comer, dormir y ensayar donde y cuando quiera. En una palabra, ¡Quiero estar SOLO!

\- ¡No hay problema! Desde el momento en que estés presente cada noche en la presentación, ¡No tengo ningún problema! ¡Sigues siendo el hombre salvaje que conozco!

\- ¡Y aún mejor con los años...!

\- ¡Bueno! - Se rió frente a su viejo camarada, dándole una mano cómplice - ¡Bienvenido a la compañía de Sidney Wilde, mi amigo! Y, sobre todo, ¡Gracias!

Radiante y aliviado se giró de inmediato hacia sus actores, quienes de inmediato se levantaron y aplaudieron, gritando el nombre de Terry, con silbidos, y haciendo algunos gestos con sus puños triunfantes, por encima de sus cabezas. Sidney también aplaudió, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, como testimonio de la gratitud que sentía hacia él. Las dudas de Terry se desvanecieron, y sintió su corazón arder. Por esta vez, no huía. Por un momento, dejó de sentir lástima de sí mismo y accediendo a ayudar a un amigo, aunque le costara. Extrañamente, el peso que le oprimía había desaparecido, y él también sonrió. El retorno demoraría más de lo programado, pero lo más importante era alejarse de Venecia y sus decepciones. Como si estuviera agradeciendo su gesto, el tren emitió varios silbidos, que se perdieron en los viñedos que cruzaban. Brillantes por el rocío matutino, las hojas de las vides brillaba como miles de diamantes bajo los rayos del sol matutino. Venecia se había ido... Aún sentía el peso en su corazón, pero esta vez más liviano. La respiración de Terry era menos mecánico y más serena, y lo apreciaba. Él sabía que no iba a durar para siempre, pero agredecía el reposo que se le ofrecía. Se sentó y cerró los ojos, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios. Mecido por el ritmo regular del tren, se rindió sin oponer resistencia a un sueño sin sueños, totalmente agotado, sin saber que la distancia lo acercaba más a su destino...

Fin del capitulo 8


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

Sentado en la terraza de su amplio y cómodo apartamento con vista al patio del Arsenal de Venecia, el general Guerini terminó sin prisa su desayuno. Tenía un estado de ánimo jovial. Su esposa y sus dos hijos más jóvenes se habían ido el día anterior a visitar a la familia materna, y estaba contento por las dos semanas de paz que tendría a su disposición. Sin importar cuantas insignias tuviera, su autoridad lamentablemente finalizaba tan pronto como cruzaba el umbral del hogar, en donde el mando era ejercido por quien había sido tan bonita y dulce alguna vez, su amada esposa. Cuando la había conocido veinte años atrás, solo había mostrado algunos pocos casos de un estado de ánimo irritable, y sus momentos de histeria no le molestaban, ya que había sido deslumbrado por su belleza: su pelo largo que descendía como una cascada por su espalda, sus grandes ojos negros que le había atravesado el corazón, los labios rojos, como cerezas que le sonreían. Pero ahora que el tiempo había pasado, su cintura había aumentado, así como su mal temperamento, y sus rasgos encantadores habían sido reemplazados por una mueca como sonrisa, por lo que había llegado a lamentar que la Gran Guerra hubiera terminado, ya que no tenía que salir al frente. ¡No había luchado con furia, pero al menos allí tuvo paz!

Saboreando este momento de tranquilidad, tomaba su taza de café humeante. Era una hermosa mañana de julio, y la programación del día mostraba que sería tranquilo, y con un poco de suerte, podría tal vez darse una escapada por unas pocas horas, para ir a pescar en un pequeño arroyo que pocas personas conocía, al otro lado de la laguna. Entrecerró los ojos con satisfacción con esta perspectiva tomó su último sorbo de café. Estaba a punto de poner su taza en el platillo cuando un oficial vino a informarle que un cierto conde Contarini quería reunirse con él y que estaba esperándolo al frente de la Puerta Magna del edificio (1).

\- Ese hombre le ha hecho demasiada compañía a los leones (2) !Date prisa y tráelo aquí! ¡Es un amigo! – dijo el general, empujando su silla.

Habían pasado años desde que no se veían. Se conocieron durante los juegos de póquer, lo que le recordaba algunas grandes derrotas que había tenido. El conde era un gran compañero de juegos... si no perdía, daba a veces lugar a peleas memorables entre los jugadores. Con el tiempo y las ocupaciones de cada uno, se fueron espaciando estas reuniones nocturnas y finalmente habían perdido el contacto. El general tenía mucha curiosidad por saber el motivo de esta visita inesperada, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle porque tan pronto como entró en la oficina el visitante exclamó al verlo:

\- ¡Alfonso!, ¡Necesito de tu ayuda!

 _(1) La Puerta Magna del arsenal de Venecia (Venecia: Porta da tera) representa el acceso peatonal al complejo militar-industrial del arsenal._

 _(2) Los leones del Arsenal, son estatuas de la Grecia antigua, capturados como botín de guerra en el siglo XVII, y que están situados a cada lado de la puerta._

* * *

Albert miró la alarma del reloj y no podía creer lo que veía. ¡Eran las dos de la mañana! ¿Quién lo sacaba de su sueño a esa hora?

\- ¡Lo siento, señor! - Dijo su mayordomo con mucha vergüenza - ¡Pero este hombre insiste en que usted reciba esta información de manera personal!

\- ¡Dile que espere, Oscar! ¡Voy a bajar enseguida! – Dijo Albert molesto, yendo a ponerse su bata de dormir. ¿Qué era tan urgente para sacarlo de la cama en plena madrugada?

Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que era un militar quien lo estaba esperando en la entrada de su casa. Este último saludó Albert mientras se quitaba la gorra de la Armada.

\- Oficial Wilson Smith de la Estación Naval del Gran Lago, señor. Perdone mi intromisión, pero tengo la orden de entregarle un mensaje urgente proveniente de Italia.

\- ¿De Italia? – Preguntó Albert al mirar el trozo de papel que le entregaba. Era un telegrama.

" _Para el Señor William Albert Andrew,_

 _Rumores de matrimonio de la señorita Candice White Andrew con el señor Capwell._

 _De viaje de luna de miel en Venecia. Por favor confirmar._

 _Periodista del New York Post investigando._

 _Terrence Grandchester se enteró y después desapareció._

 _Firmado por el Conde Contarini, vía El Arsenal de Venecia, Italia_ "

Bajo la influencia de la emoción, la mano de Albert empezó a temblar. Dirigió una gran mirada al oficial, mezclada con incredulidad, quien le dijo:

\- Mi misión es ayudarle a transmitir la respuesta...

Con eso, se dirigió hasta el jardín, protegido en la oscuridad por una hilera de lámparas dispuestas a su alrededor. Con la cabeza le mostró discretamente una furgoneta aparcada detrás de él, con las puertas traseras abiertas y a la izquierda percibió a un soldado equipado con auriculares, delante de una máquina de telégrafo.

-¡Yo... no lo entiendo! - Murmuró Albert - ¿Por qué el ejército?

\- Debido a que obviamente, la persona que desea ponerse en contacto con usted tiene excelentes relaciones, y no pierde el tiempo. A través de nuestra red de comunicaciones, podemos intercambiar telegramas de un lado al otro del océano, y esto en unas pocas horas, lo que le tardaría un día a la red civil.

\- En este caso - dijo Albert, quien había recuperado la conciencia, pero con su voz daba a entender que tenía problemas para controlar la ira - ¡Usted dígale a este caballero que esto es sólo una enorme BROMA!

El radio operador ya estaba tecleando, con pequeños sonidos metálicos, en su pequeña máquina. Y Albert continuó de manera autoritaria.

\- Añada que mi hija en realidad está de viaje en Venecia, ¡Pero con su amiga Patricia O'Brien! ¡Dígale que haga todo lo posible por encontrar al señor Grandchester! Por lo demás, voy a llamar a mi asistente en quien usted puede confiar, porque tengo un asunto urgente que resolver.

\- ¿Co...? ¿Cómo? Pero, ¿a dónde va? - Gimió el oficial, quien vio que su misión tomaba un giro inesperado.

Albert ya había puesto un pie en los escalones, y sin mirar hacia atrás, gritó con un tono amargo e irónico:

\- ¡A conocer al periodista del New York Post...!

* * *

Media hora después, Albert estaba sentado en su auto deportivo, una pequeña maravilla francesa, Panhard Levasson de 35 caballos de fuerza. Éstaba contento con su adquisición, que había considerado un sueño en ese momento, pero le daría un buen servicio en la actualidad. Con una velocidad máxima de 220 km / h, esperaba llegar a Nueva York antes del final del día. Puso en marcha el motor de esta pequeña bola de fuego y escuchó el zumbido violento bajo el capó. Dejó escapar un grito de admiración por la fuerza mecánica y pulsó varias veces el acelerador. En cuestión de segundos el garaje se encontró envuelto en una nube de gas maloliente. Se ajustó las gafas y desapareció haciendo ruido en el callejón oscuro. El camino sería largo, pero tendría bastante tiempo para pensar en el tratamiento que le iba a infligir al fabricante de chismes, oculto bajo una identificación de la prensa, así como a su informante... Él no se dejaba engañar y no podía ignorar que esa ignominia tenía la firma de un alma traicionera que conocía muy bien: su amada sobrina Elisa... ¡Le había llegado la hora de entrar al purgatorio y ella iba a experimentar su tormento!

Enojado, con toda la excitación de sus reflexiones, puso su pie en el acelerador, cruzando a toda velocidad parte de la ciudad, con sus habitantes aún durmiendo.

\- Al menos, podré llegar a Nueva York antes de lo esperado, dijo, disfrutando de ir a tal velocidad.

En la mañana el cartero entregó en las manos de Georges, el telegrama de Candy enviado desde Verona...

* * *

El tren llegó a la estación de Verona a media mañana. Todo el grupo se bajó en medio de abucheos. Se componía en gran parte de actores jóvenes que, por su impetuosidad relacionada con la frescura de su edad, se agitaban con mucha facilidad. Esto ponía muy nervioso al director, quien se enojaba rápidamente, pero no le hacían mucho caso, acostumbrados a su estado de ánimo explosivo, por lo que a veces incluso lo provocaban, riendo por su reacción. Se convertía en un juego en el que él amaba participar, sin ninguna ingenuidad. Ellos eran sus "sus hijos" y estaba fuertemente ligado a ellos. Eran en su mayoría jóvenes desilusionados, a los que les había demostrado que había otra vida, más emocionante y embriagadora para el alma, la del teatro. La integración de cada nuevo miembro al grupo siempre generaba en él una gran emoción, al ver como operaba en ellos la transformación: con su paso de la desilusión al encantamiento, de la lasitud al entusiasmo, y el cambio de una cara triste a una llena de luz. Esa era su recompensa, de una riqueza insustituible, con los que compartían la misma pasión y que se convertirían en seres de luz durante unas pocas horas...

El reconocía que Terry era de ese calibre. Sin embargo, lamentaba que los años no habían sido capaces de alejar esas sombras con las que vivía, las que ya había detectado cuando lo conoció en la compañía Stratford, y que lo seguían persiguiendo en la actualidad. Se preguntaba sobre el origen de este íntimo sufrimiento que dejaba a su amigo perdido en sus pensamientos, aislado del mundo que le rodeaba. Sospechaba que la causa era una violencia devastadora, cuyo ataque hacía que se hundiera en una profunda aflicción y que le roía el corazón como una lepra interiormente. Esto se llamaba amor... y un profundo sentimiento de impotencia se apoderó de él...

* * *

\- Y entonces, señorita O'Brien, ¿cómo se siente hoy?

Patty sonrió sin levantar la vista de inmediato, reconociendo sin dificultad aquella voz, que poco a poco se había vuelto más familiar. A ella le gustaba la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, ese gorgojeo de su garganta, como una dulce melodía.

\- Por favor, doctor, llámeme Patricia – dijo envalentonándose, pero a su vez con rubor.

\- Pa-tri-cia... - susurró subrayando cada sílaba - En estas circunstancias, me encantaría que me llamara... Alessandro

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia un lado. La mirada elocuente que le obsequió la puso a temblar. A él le gustaba la forma como ella perdía el control cada vez que la miraba, y esa energía que desarrollaba para recuperar la compostura. Esa fragilidad y fuerza que ella emanaba despertaba su curiosidad.

 _Ocultando el fuego bajo el_ _hielo_ , pensó él, tratando de capturar lo que ella tenía en el fondo de sus pensamientos. Mientras que ella miraba hacia abajo.

\- Alessandro A... ... – murmuró ella, con fuego en las mejillas, tratando en vano de ocultar su confusión - Para responder a tu pregunta anterior, te puedo decir que estoy bien.

\- Me alegra. Pero dime, ¿has dormido bien?

\- Sí, gracias.

\- ¿Cansada?

Ella sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

-¡Bueno! Creo que podemos entonces tratar de tomar algunas otras medidas. Caminar te ayudará a ganar fuerza.

Ante la mirada dudosa que ella le dio a cambio, continuó con voz tranquilizadora.

\- No te preocupes, Patricia, estaré cerca de ti...

Él le quitó las sábanas que cubrían sus piernas y ella dio gracias a Dios por haberse cambiado el camisón, después de su aseo matutino. Hubiera preferido tener mejor un vestido frente del hombre que le hacía latir tan fuerte el corazón, tan pronto como ponía sus ojos en ella. Se dirigió hacia el borde de la cama y puso un pie en el suelo, y luego los dos. Él le tendió la mano y ella se agarró fuertemente a él para asegurarse. Caminó ligeramente curvada, debido a la cicatriz que le tiraba ligeramente la piel. Pero aún así el dolor era soportable. De todos modos, tan pronto como el atractivo italiano estaba en la habitación, ella perdía el control, olvidando incluso su nombre. Algunas suturas no la iban a distraer de sus más secretos pensamientos…

\- ¡Muy bien Patricia! – le dijo mientras caminaba dando pequeños pasos en la habitación - ¡Lo estás haciendo excelente!

Patty dio un suspiro de alivio y siguió a su propio ritmo con un poco más de confianza. Pero, de repente, sus piernas todavía débiles perdieron fuerza y cayó en los brazos del médico que la sostuvo en su caída.

\- ¿Estás bien, Patricia? - Preguntó, con un velo de preocupación en su voz.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y con la cara avergonzada se recostó sobre su pecho. Podía oír el latido regular de su corazón, sentir los movimientos de su respiración serena en su mejilla. Olía a una exquisita colonia, y a un irresistible aroma de almizcle... ¡Por Dios!

Cuando ella se echó para atrás, roborizada y temblorosa, se dio cuenta de que él la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Estás segura? – le dijo, lanzándole una mirada coqueta, que la atravesó completamente. Y como ella permaneció paralizada frente a él, con la boca abierta, el tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le dijo:

\- Patricia, Qué dirías tú si…

Pero la irrupción repentina de Candy en la habitación lo interrumpió abruptamente.

\- ¿Que está pasando aqui? - Exclamó ella, horrorizada, al descubrir a su amiga en los brazos del médico. Por el efecto de la sorpresa, había dejado caer el paquete de cartas que había traído del club para distraerla.

 _¡Dios mío! ¡Aquí estamos! ¡Con el Casanova tomando la ofensiva!_

-Alessandro… En fin, el doctro Biazini me estaba haciendo caminar… - respondió Patricia, alejándose de él, roja por la confusión.

\- ¡Y lo ha hecho muy bien!, ¡Se recupera a la perfección! – añadió él, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _¡Lo veo muy bien!_

ÉL Miró hacia abajo, tratando de evitar la mirada sospechosa de Candy, quien se había apresurado a acompañar a su amiga hasta la cama. Un pesado silencio reinaba en la habitación, lo que se sentía cada vez más incómodo, hasta que finalmente él exclamó, poniendo sus brazos casualmente contra sus muslos:

\- Bueno... Las dejaré señoritas. Otros pacientes me esperan...

 _¡Sí seguro! ¡Huye!_

\- Volveré esta noche, señorita O'Brien, como de costumbre...

\- Hasta la noche, doctor – respondió Patty con una voz apenas audible, mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Ante el equívoco comportamiento de su amiga, Candy movió sus ojos, con un suspiro de consternación.

Vuelvo en cinco minutos – dijo Candy, levantando su dedo índice en dirección a él, como para indicar que ella no había terminado, y se fue por el pasillo en busca del verdugo de corazones trans-alpinos. Por supuesto, ya no estaba allí, y le tomó su tiempo encontrar la habitación del paciente en el que estaba, al otro extremo del pasillo. Cuando la vio delante de la puerta fingió sorpresa y preguntó:

\- ¿Señorita Andrew?, ¿Todo está bien con la señorita O'Brien?

\- ¡Es la pregunta que quería hacerle! dijo Candy con frialdad - ¿Tiene usted un momento, por favor?

\- Lo siento, pero como ve, visito a mis pacientes. No tengo tiempo…

\- Puedo esperar. Será sólo un momento.

Ante la obstinación que él mostraba para no cumplir su petición, ella replicó de manera fulminante:

\- ¡No me molestaría discutir este caso aquí, si lo prefiere!, ¡Ganaríamos tiempo!...

Por toda respuesta él dio dos pasos en su dirección y la condujo hablándole de manera exasperada en su oído:

\- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Permítame terminar con este paciente, y me reuniré con usted en mi oficina.

\- No me haga esperar demasiado tiempo doctor Biazini. De lo contrario, lo voy a buscar...

El médico dio la vuelta y se hizo el sordo, reuniéndose con su paciente. Candy, según lo acordado, fue a sentarse en su despacho para esperarlo. Pasaron cinco minutos, luego diez... ¡Y no aparecía ningún médico Biazini en el horizonte!... Fue sólo después de un cuarto de hora que apareció, con un paso decisivo y con una abierta intención de no dejarse intimidar. Candy consiguió hacerle frente.

\- ¡Aquí estoy, señorita Andrew! - Dijo, teniendo cuidado de cerrar la puerta detrás de él - ¿Qué es tan importante para que usted venga a molestarme mientras estoy trabajando?

\- Usted sabe muy bien, doctor - replicó Candy con firmeza - Ella es mi amiga, la señorita O'Brien...

Él hizo una mueca irónica que irritó más a la bella joven estadounidense.

\- ¡No se haga el inocente!, ¡Intenta seducir a mi amiga y debe estar avergonzado de su comportamiento!

\- ¿Avergonzado?

\- ¡Sí, es una vergüenza! No sé cómo es en este país, pero en el mío, ¡Está prohibido! Ella es su paciente, usted es su médico. ¡Usted abusa de su debilidad!

\- ¿De su debilidad, Ha dicho?

\- ¡Exactamente! La señorita O'Brien está saliendo de una experiencia muy dolorosa. Todavía está muy frágil y no quiero...

\- ¿Qué no quiere?

\- ¡Que le rompa el corazón!, ¡Eso es todo!

\- ¿Esa es la opinión que tiene de mí, señorita Andrew?, ¿La de un seductor sin escrúpulos?...

\- ¡En efecto, doctor! – Respondió ella, insistiendo en su título, para recordarle la situación delicada en la que se encontraba.

\- ¿Me puede dar las razones de una sentencia tan dura?

\- ¿Las razones? ¿Usted quiere las razones? Usted, su doctor, le ofrece flores, la mira lánguidamente, la visita más a menudo de lo habitual, ¡Y la encontré hoy en sus brazos! ¿No es suficiente para hacerme dudar de la sinceridad de sus intenciones?

Él la miró por un momento, como si estuviera reflexionando y después respondió con una cierta arrogancia.

\- En resumen, si yo no fuera un médico, usted no vería ningún problema...

\- No es… No es tan simple – tartamudeó Candy, desconcertado - Usted la conoce solo hace tres días. Creo que se está apresuranado...

\- No creo que con ofrecerle flores haya dañado su virtud...

\- ¡Tal vez no, pero sí juega con sus sentimientos!

\- Al escucharla, pareciera que ella no merece que yo pudiera interesarme en ella...

\- ¡No quiero decir eso! Me...

\- Por el contrario, y esta vez es usted, señorita Andrew, quien debería tener vergüenza de pensar de esa forma sobre su amiga: "su buena y única amiga siempre estará disponible para usted" Es tranquilizador, ¿verdad?

\- ¡No le permito que diga eso!, ¡Es ofensivo!

\- ¿Ofensivo para quién? ¿Para ella o para usted? Veo lo que le molesta. Usted tiene miedo de perderla, perderla con un extraño, un médico más o menos atractivo que tiene la audacia de estar interesado en ella. Usted tiene miedo de encontrarse sola y ser señalada como la que está aún soltera. Explíqueme también un misterio para mí. ¿Cómo es posible que una chica tan bonita como usted no está casada todavía?

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con estupor. Ella bajó la cabeza para evitar la mirada escrutadora de su interlocutor, y murmuró:

\- ¡Eso no le importa!

\- ¿Ha estado usted al menos alguna vez enamorada?

 _¡Oh, por Dios, sí! ¡Y cada vez he pagado el precio por eso…!_

\- Por su silencio adivino que es un tema muy doloroso de evocar por usted. Quizás porque usted ha amado a un hombre que no la ama, o quizás porque está casado…

Por toda respuesta, ella sacudió la cabeza negándolo.

\- Bien, su situación parece ser bastante compleja, y no voy a ser yo quien la juzgue. Pero por mi parte, en lo que respecta a la señorita O'Brien, déjeme decirle que no voy a dejar que nadie me diga cuál debe ser mi comportamiento, ya que es el de un hombre de bien, incluso si usted lo duda.

Candy se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca irónica. Él continuó, frunciendo las cejas con irritación:

\- ¿Ha ido usted al frente, señorita Andrew? No hay nada peor que la guerra para que se entienda lo que es importante en la vida. Después de todos esos horrores experimentados, ya no se pierde el tiempo en pensamientos inútiles, ni se intenta pensar en los convencionalismos de lo que se esconde detrás de las acciones, "señorita" ¡No se requiere esperar una hora, tres días o un mes para saber que se está interesado en la persona que se observa! No se actúa timidamente porque sabemos que todo puede acabarse en un segundo. ¡Créame, le cerré los ojos a cientos de jóvenes que les hubiera gustado practicar lo que le digo desde mi punto de vista!...

\- Su argumentación es convincente, pero no justifica que tenga mi consentimiento.

\- ¡Eso no es lo que le pido! Solo le pido que deje a un lado sus ideas preconcebidas y deje que le muestre la profundidad de mis sentimientos por la señorita O'Brien. Puede que no siga sus reglas, pero son sinceros, desde el primer momento que sus de ojos color avellana se encontraron con los míos...

En ese momento Candy dejó de cruzar los brazos, quedándose inmóvil y sin palabras. Lo que había dicho el doctor daba vueltas en su cabeza, y la había dejado confundida. En su interior le gustaba la forma en que se le había enfrentado, defendiendo su honor, que ella injustamente había puesto a prueba. Podría ser que ella estaba protegiendo demasiado a Patty. Después de todo tenía que dar un paso atrás respecto de todo esto…

\- ¿Entonces? – exclamó, encantado con hacerla sobresaltar, mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Disculpe?...

\- Entonces, señorita Andrew, ¿Me permite cortejar a la señorita O'Brien?

* * *

-¡Y bueno, creo que todo está en regla! – Exclamó Giuseppe Russo, el director del Banco Popular de Verona, mientras que Terry terminaba de firmar la última formalidad. Este último se sintió aliviado. Pensó que habría sido más complicado obtener un préstamo en un banco extranjero, pero era obvio que el nombre y el cargo que llevaba habían facilitado la transacción.

\- ¿Cuándo cree que la transferencia de dinero de mi cuenta de Inglaterra hacia ésta será efectiva?

\- En pocos días, señor Grandchester. Pero no se preocupe. Podemos servirle en lo que desee entre tanto.

El banquero le entregó un fajo de billetes y un papel con el número de su cuenta bancaria.

Aquí está su número de cuenta de aquí. Puede venir a retirar otras cantidades siempre que lo desee.

\- Muchas gracias. Es muy amable de su parte haber accedido a mi petición.

El banquero respondió de manera tímida al comentario de Terry, agitando su mano.

\- ¡Tss, Tss! Señor Grandchester. No todos los días tenemos entre nuestros clientes a una estrella de América, ¡Y que por otra parte pertenece a una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra!

El joven asintió en silencio, con vergüenza. Este tipo de comportamiento obsequioso, en donde se perdía dentro del árbol genealógico de la familia siempre le había sido incómodo. Pero tenía que admitir que para lo que requería hacer hoy le había sido muy útil, obteniendo la confianza del banquero y el dinero en efectivo. Había gastado todo lo que tenía en el boleto del tren, y necesitaba algo de dinero para cumplir con algunas de sus necesidades básicas: búsqueda vivienda, ropa, alimentación y tal vez saciar su apetito, si volvía a él...

\- ¿Le puedo ayudar en alguna otra cosa señor Grandchester?

El actor lo pensó por un momento y respondió:

\- Sí de hecho usted podría ayudarme.

Con los codos apoyados sobre su escritorio, las manos juntas, y con ojos de satisfacción medio cerrados, el director adoptó una postura de escuchar atentamente.

\- Verá. Como bien sabe, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y tengo que acomodarme. No quiero un hotel. Me gustaría encontrar un lugar que no esté demasiado lejos del centro de la ciudad, en una zona tranquila, un lugar tranquilo donde pueda descansar. ¿Me podría dar una dirección en donde pueda obtener esta información?

\- No será necesario, señor Grandchester, porque tengo lo que necesita.

Ante la mirada interrogante de su cliente, el banquero siguió hablando, con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

¡No hay duda de que no puede permanecer en cualquier lugar! Resulta que tengo una pequeña casa junto al río. Para ser más preciso, es la casa de mi madre, pero ella se fue a la montaña para seguir un tratamiento, porque no puede soportar el calor en el verano. Realmente me sentiría muy honrado si acepta alojarse allí... ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará?...

\- Es que... no me atrevo a aceptar...

\- Esta es una casa muy confortable, con una preciosa vista al rio Adigio. El escenario perfecto para relajarse entre las dos presentaciones.

\- Escuche... ¡Permítame, por lo menos, pagar por los gastos!

\- ¡Considérese mi invitado, señor Grandchester! Mi madre me partiría en dos si se entera que dejé en la "calle" a un gran actor shakespeareano. ¡Es su autor favorito!

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio... Ella enseñó literatura inglesa durante cuarenta años. ¡Yo sé de lo que hablo!

Él había elevado la mirada al cielo, riéndose. Terry lo encontró divertido. No estaba seguro de que su interlocutor compartiera esa pasión maternal, que seguro se le había impuesto diariamente en su juventud. Pero le pareció que por el sonido de su voz lo recordaba con cierta ternura. Se inclinó hacia un lado para buscar algo en un cajón. Sacó un manojo de llaves y se lo entregó a Terry.

\- Mire, aquí están las llaves de la casa. No está lejos de aquí, en el otro lado del puente nuevo, cerca del anfiteatro. La casa se llama "casa de ardillas" en referencia a mi hermano y a mí, quienes pasábamos nuestro tiempo en los árboles cuando éramos niños.

\- Yo... estoy confundido... No sé cómo puedo darle las gracias - Terry tartamudeó, recibiéndolas.

\- ¡Sólo envíeme algunas invitaciones para la presentación!

\- ¡Los mejores asientos! - Terry exclamó con una franca sonrisa.

\- ¡Seguro! ¡Jajaja! - Dijo el banquero dándole un apretón de mano a Terry, quien se la estrechó calurosamente. Este último se inclinó por última vez y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero cuando salía de la oficina, el director se dirigió a él y le dijo.

\- Oh, señor Grandchester. Tendrá como vecinos a los Cavaletto, gente muy agradable. Ellos ayudan a mi madre en el mantenimiento de la casa. Rosa, la mujer preparará su habitación antes de su llegada. También se encargará de la limpieza y las comidas durante su estancia. ¡Es una excelente cocinera!

\- ¡No puedo esperar a conocerla! – mintió Terry, pues no podía tragar nada.

\- ¿Tiene otra cosa que hacer antes de llegar allí?

\- Sí, me gustaría comprar algo de ropa.

\- En este caso, vaya donde Vincenzo. ¡Él lo tratará como un príncipe!

Le escribió la dirección en un trozo de papel.

\- Está a dos calles de aquí.

\- ¡Definitivamente yo voy a creer que usted es mi ángel de la guarda! – Dijo Terry riendo, y tomando el papel.

\- ¡Bueno, quién sabe!, ¡En un país tan creyente como Italia, no sería sorprendente!

Terry se rio y le dio las gracias por última vez. Los dos hombres se separaron en la puerta del banco, entonces el joven se fue a la tienda de Vincenzo. Giuseppe Russo no le había mentido. ¡Un príncipe no habría sido mejor servido! Le gustó la moda italiana que era más creativa que la de los elegantes dandis británicos. Así vestido, se miraba en el espejo, el que le envió la imagen de un hombre joven, sin duda muy atractivo, pero la barba y la tez pálida acentúaba el brillo febril de sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar la imagen que le recordaba toda la miseria de su existencia, y regresó al vestidor. Su elección recayó en un traje formal nuevo, dos trajes más informales, y la ropa interior. ¡Estaba ansioso por cambiar! El comerciante conocía la casa de la señora Russo, quien a veces llegaba al local para comprar una nueva corbata o camisa, como regalo de cumpleaños para su amado hijo, y se ofreció a hacerle llegar las compras. Terry estuvo de acuerdo. No tenía ni idea de la distancia a casa de "las ardillas" y no quería cargar cosas innecesariamente.

Llegó a la casa media hora más tarde. El cruce de la antigua ciudad le había parecido muy agradable, a pesar del calor de la tarde. En su ruta, mientras caminaba a lo largo de la orilla izquierda del río, se cruzó con dos hombres en mangas de camisa y pantalones de lino, sentados a la sombra de un árbol, comiéndo un refrigerio. Los caballos que utilizaban para trabajar estaban pastando tranquilamente al lado de ellos, antes de reanudar su trabajo y empezar a tirar de los troncos que estaban en una barcaza cargada, anclada frente a ellos en la orilla del agua. Terry les había hecho una señal discreta con la mano y había continuado su camino. Los barcos que transportan mercancías subían por el río y también le recordaban a un visitante como él, que Verona no era una ciudad turística, pero una ciudad comercial, y así lo había sido desde la antigüedad. En este nuevo entorno, se sintió un poco desorientado. Horas antes, estaba dirigiéndose en un tren para su casa, y en la actualidad estaba a punto de interpretar el papel que había transformado su vida.

Al final del camino, apenas se podía divisar el techo de la casa de Russo, medio oculta por una valla de unos dos metros de altura, que tenía que sobrepasar para ver una vieja puerta de hierro. Esta estaba entreabierta. Terry empujó la puerta que crujía sobre sus goznes. Ante él, pudo observar un camino de grava que cruzaba un jardín con hierba, árboles, arbustos y flores silvestres.

\- ¡Nada mal para ser una "pequeña" casa! – Se dijo Terry caminando hacia la entrada.

El edificio con estilo del siglo XIX, le estaba esperando al fondo del jardín, bajo la sombra de un árbol de lima magnífico. Tuvo la impresión de que la fachada de piedra moteada iluminada por los rayos de sol, se inclinaba para recibirlo, y lo observaba a través de las persianas, con complacencia. Giró el picaporte. No estaba cerrada. Rosa tenía que estar cerca, ocupada preparando su llegada.

Dio un paso ingresando y llamó en voz alta para alertar sobre su presencia. Nadie le respondió. Luego entró en la casa, cruzó por la cocina, después por la sala del comedor principal, con un salón que daba a un jardín que miraba hacia el río. A la sombra de glicinias entrelazadas sobre una pérgola, la terraza se extendida a todo lo largo del ancho de la casa. Era un rincón muy agradable para tomar el desayuno... y también para descansar, se dijo, al ver un gran sillón en uno de los extremos.

Volvió a la sala de estar y se fijó en las fotos que estaban en el piano, cerca de la puerta francesa: instantáneas de una juventud pasada que se desvanecía y mostraba la belleza pasada de la dueña de casa. También había una foto de su matrimonio, y su otro hijo en pantalones cortos, los famosos pequeñas ardillas. Era un retrato de familia en el cual se resumía toda una vida plena. El tipo de vida que él nunca conocería...

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a una escalera de madera que estaba al final del pasillo. En el primer piso estaban los dormitorios principales y vaciló por un instante. Tenía la impresión de que se entrometía en los secretos de la intimidad de su huésped, lo que lo incómodo. El suelo crujía bajo sus pies. Pasó por el frente de una puerta entreabierta. Desde que había llegado parecía que le habían trazado el camino. Las ventanas de esta habitación daban hacia el jardín y se dio cuenta de que la ropa que había comprado ya estaba allí, delicadamente colocada sobre ella. Al frente había un armario, y al lado abrió una puerta que daba hacia un cuarto de baño. Soñaba desde la mañana con darse una buena ducha y se desnudó inmediatamente, dejando su ropa esparcida por el suelo de las baldosas. Obviamente no había agua caliente, y emitió un grito bajo el efecto del agua fría sobre su piel, pero se habituó rápidamente, revigorizado por la repentina frescura que limpiaba su cuerpo y mente. Mientras estaba jugando con la ducha, tragando y botando chorros de agua con gran satisfacción, escuchó un sonido y un grito que podría ensordecer a cualquiera, mientras se enjabona la cabeza. Con los ojos llenos de espuma, buscó a tientas una toalla para limpiarse la cara y oyó un ruido sordo, como quien daba un paso hacia atrás y se golpeaba con algo. ¡No estaba solo en la habitación! ¡Rayos! Se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, y se quedó paralizado. Colocó sus manos torpemente sobre sus genitales, con las piernas dobladas, e inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada aterrorizada de otra persona. Era una mujer pequeña, morena, de unos cincuenta años de edad, que tenía a sus pies un atado de toallas que había dejado caer bajo la influencia de la emoción.

\- ¡Buen día!... - dijo con timidez, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- ¡Virgen Santa! – gritó ella, girando la cabeza bruscamente en la dirección opuesta. Con su cuello estirado hacia el otro extremo, los párpados fuertemente apretados, y agitando los brazos en todas direcciones, murmurando miles de excusas que se ahogaban en su garganta. Después salió corriendo, escapando, con pequeños gritos asustados, que se escuchaban mientras caminaba hacia el exterior.

Terry se quedó por un momento confundido. Retomando su buen ánimo, recogió una toalla y comenzó a secarse. Vio en el espejo como el agua escurría por su cara y se encogió de hombros, riendo.

\- Bueno... ¡Creo que ya hemos sido presentados!

* * *

Cuando Candy regresó a la habitación de Patty, esta última la esperaba pacientemente en su cama. Le habían llevado la comida, pero ella no la había tocado. Miró a su amiga con ojos llenos de ansiedad y reproche, mientras ésta se sentaba a su lado en el borde de la cama.

\- Discúlpame, Patty. Creo que exageré... - dijo Candy poniendo su mano sobre la de la joven paciente, con un suspiro de vergüenza.

Patty asintió, esbozando una mueca de frustración.

\- ¿Sabes? – Continuó Candy, bajando la cabeza y mirando los pliegues de su vestido - me dijo algo que me molestó, algo que él cree, pero que no es cierto. Realmente me ha hecho pensar. En otras circunstancias, me habría reído, pero no quiero que tú también pienses lo mismo de mí...

Patty inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la miró desconcertada.

\- Me dijo que reaccioné de esa manera porque no quería que las cosas cambiaran para tí, que quería por mi propia comodidad mantenerte soltera y disponible, de manera de no vivir sin nadie mi propia soledad. ¡Pero se equivoca!, ¡Oh Patty!, ¡Créeme que está equivocado!

Candy se volvió hacia su amiga y le dio una mirada directa y honesta, sin parpadear.

\- No me importa estar sola, y ser la persona que asiste a la boda de mis amigos, mientras me hago la misma pregunta: "¿Por qué todavía no me casado?". Sabes que yo podría ser la única mujer soltera sobre la tierra y no me importaría. Lo que me importa es tu felicidad, Patty. Te he visto sufrir tanto durante estos años que no pude… no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti y actuar como una gallina con sus pollitos. Yo no debí haber reaccionado así, perdóname...

\- Candy... – respondió suavemente Patty. Su aspecto había cambiado a uno lleno de bondad - Entiendo cómo te sientes. Creo que yo habría reaccionado de la misma manera si estuviera en tu lugar. Históricamente, tú nos has protegido a Annie y a mí, y eso nos ha servido. Pero ahora necesito que confíes en mí. No soy una niña. Y si, por desgracia, he estado equivocada acerca de Alessandro, en fin, del Dr. Biazini, solo podría culparme a mí misma. Sé que la vida tiene para mí otras sorpresas, buenas y malas también. Pero quiero que me dejes crecer. Ya es tiempo.

\- Perdóname, Patty, por ser tan entrometida en tu vida. Creo que te he traspasado un poco mis propios miedos. Haré un gran esfuerzo y permaneceré en mi lugar desde ahora: la de la amiga en quien se puede confiar y que siempre estará ahí para ayudarte y apoyarte.

\- ¡Oh Candy, no tengo ninguna preocupación por ello! Sé muy bien que eres la mejor amiga que uno puede tener. Es por eso que a veces actúas en exceso. Y por eso te tomas tu papel tan en serio.

\- ¡Qué quieres!, ¡No puedo cambiarme a mí misma! – Candy se rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

Patty asintió, moviendo sus ojos. Luego tomó la mano de Candy y le preguntó, llevada por la curiosidad:

\- Pero dime, ¿cómo fue capaz de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

\- Él tuvo un discurso…digamos fuerte... ¡Y se defendió con éxito!, francamente fue honesto conmigo. Y eso es lo que más me gustó de él. Creo que se merece que le de una oportunidad...

\- Tú sabes, Candy... – susurró Patty con una voz modesta y tímida - no había sentido algo, de esa manera por alguien, desde que...

\- Sí, ya veo lo que quieres decir...

\- ¡Si supieras el bien que me hace sentir el saber que mi corazón vuelve a latir por alguien!, ¡Pensé que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo!

La rubia respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad. También ella pensó que eso nunca le ocurriría después de la muerte de Anthony. Había sido un amor de la infancia, tan puro, tan perfecto, que le había dado tanta felicidad, que nunca pensó que hubiera podido sentir algo tan fuerte por otra persona. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de la fuerza de sus sentimientos por Terry, se atemorizó. Su efecto fue como la de un terremoto, un choque violento que penetró todo su ser, y que la había dejado aturdida, incapaz de encontrar palabras para describir la magnitud de sus emociones. Esto la trajo de vuelta a la vida. El velo gris de la tristeza que la había cubierto había sido desgarrado, revelando una luz, un color que había olvidado, y que la había sorprendido por su intensidad. Ella había estado en un estado de gracia, la misma en la que ahora se sumergía Patty, y se sintió conmovida al ver el brillo en los ojos de esta última, el mismo brillo que ella tuvo en su momento.

\- Estoy feliz de verte tan radiante, Patty. Incluso, aunque se trate de ese hablador irresistible...

Y ante la mirada de reproche de su amiga, ella se apresuró a añadir:

\- ¡Quién tuvo la cortesía de pedirme permiso... para cortejarte!

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Te pidió que? - Exclamó Patty saltando de la cama, como si se hubiera sentado sobre un puercoespín.

\- En efecto…

\- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

\- ¿Crees que es de los que se le niega algo?

Patty le dio una respuesta negativa con la cabeza, mostrando un puchero malicioso. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa de alivio se extendió en su dulce rostro.

\- No obstante, le dije que debía tener un buen comportamiento o tendría que hacer un duro aprendizaje con mi lazo...

\- ¡Él no te creyó!

\- Claro que no. Se burló como un loco...

\- ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Es mejor que no te provoque!...

\- Déjalo que siga nadando en su ignorancia, me deleito con la idea de verlo un día atado y colgando de un árbol como un lindo cochinillo.

\- ¡Qué tonto imprudente...! – dijo Patty, sacudiendo su cabeza, la que se agarraba por el dolor que sentía al reír.

\- Por cierto, hablando de cerdo, ¿El asado de cerdo con hierbas no espera en tu plato? - Preguntó Candy, cuyo estómago le alertó de su presencia y se quedó mirando el plato con avidez.

\- Eso es lo que parece...

\- ¡Y no lo has tocado! – dijo Candy sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

Su estómago todavía estaba gruñendo, dejando escapar gritos de hambre deseoso de ser satisfecho.

\- No estaba muy hambrienta... – dijo Patty acercando cruelmente el plato a Candy, quien salivaba de envidia.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Mi apetito regresó...

\- ¡A buena hora!, ¡Yo también me muero de hambre!

\- Lo contrario me hubiera sorprendido...

\- Puedes reírte de mi estómago, pero no debes olvidar que también debes recuperar las fuerzas, si quieres bailar con el guapo Alessandro...

Había pronunciado su nombre emitiendo un sonido de arrullo con la S, arqueando las cejas con un movimiento repetitivo, y con una sonrisa beatífica.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó Patty, tirándole la servilleta a la cara - En lugar de burlarte de mí, es mejor que vayas a preguntarle a la auxiliar de enfermería si tiene una bandeja para tí. Sería una pena que te vieras obligada a verme comer...

\- ¡Oh, no!, ¡No me pueden hacer esto!, ¡Estoy a punto de morirme de hambre! – exclamó, desapareciendo como un rayo por el pasillo.

Riendo interiormente, Patty hundió su tenedor en un trozo de cerdo y se lo llevó a la boca. El plato estaba frío pero esto no evitó que sus papilas de la lengua se excitaran inmediatamente al contacto con la carne cremosa y sabrosa. Sin esfuerzo, le dio otro mordisco. Este deleite gustativo la había dejado encantada. Obviamente, este país tenía buenas cualidades, lo dijo, ruborizándose, pensando que si la gente era capaz de hacer tales platos tan sabrosos, tendrían que ser muy prometedores en muchas otras áreas... Con las mejillas ardientes, aturdida por este pensamiento que acababa de cruzar por su mente, recibió con alivio el regreso de Candy, que con orgullo traía la comida en su mano, visiblemente satisfecha consigo misma. Llegó a acomodarse en la mesa junto a Patty y agarró los cubiertos con un suspiro.

\- ¡Hmmm, está delicioso! – Exclamó con la boca llena – Estos italianos son realmente buenos en la cocina, ¿No te parece?

Con estas palabras, Patty casi se ahogó y se puso reír con tanto entusiasmo que dejó confundida a la joven hambrienta que tenía junto a ella. Se acordó de su cicatriz que le empezó a doler e hizo una mueca, todavía temblando por la risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Pero qué dije? - comentó Candy, desconcertada, lejos de sospechar por lo que estaba riendo su amiga. Después de unos minutos, ésta logró calmarse, y le dijo, recuperando el aliento:

\- ¡Nunca cambies Candy! Por encima de todo, ¡Permanece como eres!...

Ante su mirada desconcertada, ella empezó a reírse de manera incontrolable, pidiendo tener un respiro antes de que su cicatriz se volviera a abrir. Con un poco de suerte, sería el apuesto médico Biazini quien tendría que hacerlo, y ella se sonrojó como una fresa con ese pensamiento...

* * *

Vestido apropiadamente, afeitado y con el pelo aún húmedo, Terry abrió la puerta de la cocina. No había nada más que un plato de sopa minestrone esperandolo en la mesa. Sospechaba que, dadas las circunstancias, la pobre Rosa no había querido esperarlo y había huído lo más lejos posible del sátiro que él representaba. Se echó a reír, pensando en lo que había pasado y esperaba no haberla conmosionado demasiado por haberlo visto desnudo. De todos modos, no podía devolver el reloj. Este fue un primer encuentro inusual y muy embarazoso para ambos, y se comprometió a hacer todo para reconstruir su confianza.

Todas estas emociones le habían abierto el apetito y se tomó la sopa en cuestión de segundos. Cortó un trozo de queso y se lo comió con un poco de pan, terminando con un vaso de vino tinto, el que bebió sin prisa, saboreando cada sorbo. El reloj de pie dio en ese momento tres campanadas, por lo que se enderezó en su silla. Era hora partir para unirse a la compañía. Se había comportado como un "famoso" en una buena parte del día, pero ahora tenía que transformarse en un profesional. El sabía que confiaban en él y no los defraudaría. Sidney le dio la dirección del hotel en donde se alojaban y se puso en camino para encontrarlos.

El hotel estaba en el casco antiguo de la ciudad, cerca de la Piazza Nicolo, no muy lejos de la Arena. Con un mapa, trató de alguna manera de encontrar la ruta, a través de los laberintos de las calles: a través de Pigna, Garibaldi, Rosa, Corso, la plaza de Erbe, hacia la Via Capello, de la que tuvo que salir para ir a una intersección de la Piazza Nicolo. Pero entonces siguió por la Via Capello, y le llamó la atención una extraña agitación al frente de él. Se acercó y descubrió una extraña ceremonia que tenía lugar al final de una pequeña calle, en un patio rodeado de paredes cubiertas de hiedra, en parte iluminada por el sol. Curiosamente, se sintió atraído como un imán y avanzó. Nunca había visto este lugar pero lo reconoció. Él había ido allí muchas veces en sus sueños. Y cuando levantó la vista hacia el letrero que estaba por encima del umbral de la casa que tenía al frente, el latido de su corazón se aceleró y se puso a temblar de la emoción...

* * *

Sentado en los escalones con vista al anfiteatro, Terry con un cigarrillo en la mano, miró pensativamente la luz de la puesta de sol que dibujaba grandes sombras a su alrededor. Hinhaló sus pulmones con un nuevo aliento y exhaló el humo que se elevó en remolinos de luz violeta brillante para morir en el cielo de color púrpura. Sus ojos azulosos se posaron en el escenario, en donde se estaban instalando los últimos escenarios del espectáculo que se presentaría en dos días más y suspiró con tristeza. No estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho durante el ensayo. Su mente estaba en otra parte, preocupado por los sentimientos conflictivos que se habían apoderado de él en la tarde, cuando entró en el patio de la casa de Julieta y que no lo habían dejado desde entonces.

Allí, a pesar de la multitud que lo rodeaba, tenía la impresión de estar solo en el mundo y sólo Julieta, esta amiga de toda la vida, sabía leer y entender su sufrimiento. Ellos habían estado juntos durante tantos años que no podía pasar por alto sus heridas secretas. Recostado bajo el balcón de su vieja amiga del corazón, con los brazos cruzados y con un pie contra la pared, había observado durante mucho tiempo las idas y venidas de los turistas. Algunos eran parejas, otros iban solos, y en esos ojos, reconoció con escalofrío, un malestar común con su propio dolor. Sin ser capaz de explicarlo, también sintió la necesidad de compartirlo con ella, con esta imaginaria confidente, quien lo dejaría revelar sus pesares sin emitir ningún juicio. Después, en cunclillas, en un rincón del patio, fuera de la vista de otros, le había escrito una carta, en la que había puesto toda su desesperación y toda su amargura, como para calmar la sed de desaparecer que nunca lo abandonaba. Él pensó que podría aliviar su alma, pero había partido muy decepcionado, con la desagradable impresión de que haber puesto su sufrimiento en palabras lo había avivado, en vez de desvanecerlo. Con este estado de confusión mental, había regresado al hotel en donde se alojaba la compañía que ya estaba ensayando en la Arena, un anfiteatro de la época romana, donde se celebraba cada año, desde 1913, un renombrado festival lírico. La compañía de Sidney había sido reclutada por el director del festival, para actuar por dos noches, y para hacer un tributo al mismo tiempo a Shakespeare y sus míticos héroes, que le habían dado la reputación a Verona: Romeo y Julieta. Por desgracia, la interpretación de Terry había demostrado ser más que decepcionante. A pesar de que se sabía el texto, y que los actores con los que compartía el escenario tenían talento, no había puesto su corazón en él, lo que se sentía de manera inequívoca. Se culpaba por no poder estar a la altura y por haber decepcionado a sus compañeros, quienes habían puesto tantas esperanzas en él. Había visto la ansiedad y la angustia en el rostro que Sidney, quien estaría considerando en estas circunstancias, si podrían interpretar la obra en dos días. Él había querido recuperarse, y tenía un profundo deseo de hacerlo, pero era como si esa pequeña llama que tenía se hubiera apagado y no pudiera revivirla. Se sentía desolado.

\- ¿No vienes a comer con nosotros Terry?

Volvió la cabeza y vio la silueta de Sidney Wilde de pie, delante de él. Y mientras se mantuvo el silencio, este último fue a sentarse junto a él. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas con las manos juntas, mirando al frente, y finalmente dijo con cansancio en su voz.

Recuerdo una época, no tan lejos después de todo... Un momento en que un joven recién llegado de Inglaterra había empujado la puerta de la compañía Stratford. Recuerdo muy bien ese día porque yo estaba en la oficina de Robert Hathaway cuando entró tímido, tartamudeando, pero con una determinación en sus ojos, una convicción absoluta, tan rara en alguien de su edad que nos confundió. Inmediatamente reconocimos en él esa voracidad, esa fiebre que anima a los que siguen esta carrera, era el mejor, el que mostraba como un gran gesto, una palabra, podrían darle un gran nivel y nobleza aún al más mediocre de los textos. Este joven eras tú Terry... ¡Tú que nos has deslumbrado tantas veces con tu talento! Tan pronto como entrabas en el escenario, nos convertíamos también en tu público, admirando toda tu destreza. Tú solías crear una emulación que se extendía por toda la obra, revelando tesoros desconocidos entre nosotros. ¡Queríamos competir contigo, para estar a tu altura. ¡Para mejorar!...

Continuaba observando con el rabillo del ojo a Terry, quien se había estremecido.

Cuando ocurrió el accidente, algo murió en ti. Yo te miraba, impotente, hundiéndote poco a poco en el alcohol y la desesperación, y luego desapareciste... Y cuando volviste, mucho después, me reencontré con el antiguo Terry, que no ocultó nada de sus heridas, pero que las enfrentó con valor, y recuperó su inspiración y creatividad. Me gustaría entonces que me dijeras Terry, lo que trajo de vuelta a la vida, lo que restauró en tí este poder para vencer, porque el Terry que tengo a mi lado es sólo la sombra de sí mismo, y no tengo la intención de verlo destruírse de nuevo. ¡Dime lo que es, te lo ruego!

El joven negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro doloroso.

\- Tú no me puedes ayudar Sidney… No hay nada más que hacer ahora...

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Terry? ¡Nada puede estar totalmente perdido en la vida!...

\- Por el contrario, todo está perdido cuando ya no se tiene razón para vivir, ni esperanza... y la única persona que me había permitido salir de esa soledad en la que mi vida estaba antes de conocerla, ya está...

Los sollozos inflamaron su garganta, con su voz entrecortada miró hacia el cielo para ocultar las lágrimas traicioneras que llenaban sus ojos.

\- Me mintieron Sidney, fuí engañado, me hicieron creer que por fin podría conocer la alegría de estar con ella, sólo para descubrir que me habían ocultado que estaba casada... ¿Cómo me puedo sobreponer a eso?...

\- ¡Mi pobre amigo! ¡Realmente es un truco sucio lo que te trajo aquí!... ¡No puedo encontrar las palabras para eso!, lo siento...

\- ¡Yo no las puedo encontrar tampoco, créeme yo... He intentado durante dos días encontrarle un sentido a todo y no tengo más respuestas que tú... ¿Sabes?, ayer por la noche... quería, ¡Yo casi...!

Con la cabeza baja se tiró el pelo hacia atrás. Temblaba y su respiración era entrecortada. La mano de Sidney en su hombro lo sobresaltó y con los ojos emocionados, le comentó temblando:

\- ¡Oh, Sid...! - ¡me siento en carne viva! Es tan doloroso que he lamentado que el hombre valiente que me detuvo en el último momento no me dejó sumergir en la oscura agua, ¡Dejándome llevar por la corriente!...

A estas palabras, Sidney Wilde se apartó, visiblemente molesto por lo que había oído.

\- Terry... Puedo entender tu ira. Quieres culpar a todo el mundo, pero esto no te otorga el derecho de hablar así.

\- La maldición que me persigue desde mi nacimiento me dio legitimidad, Sid...

\- ¡No te das cuenta de lo que dices, Cállate!

Apretó los dientes y sintió la ira crecer en él.

\- Nadie me puede entender de todos modos.

\- ¡Oh, mierda, Terry!, ¡Cierra la boca!, ¡No puedo dejarte decir cualquier cosa!

Sidney Wilde se había levantado de un salto y lo miró con una mirada llena de reproche. El tono de su voz había cambiado drásticamente.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás quejándote de tu destino, así? Tú dices que estás maldito, pero mi pobre amigo, ¡las hadas se han inclinado ante tu cuna!, ¡Sí! ¡Eres joven, atractivo, rico, con talento! Hay algunos quienes matarían a sus padres para tener un atisbo de lo que la vida te ha dado. ¿Y que quiere hacer con ella? Bueno, ¿Qué estás esperando para lanzarte al río Adigio? ¡No hay escasez de puentes aquí!

\- Sidney, yo... - tartamudeó Terry, con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por la reacción inesperada y violenta de su amigo.

\- ¡Es posible que tengas el corazón roto, pero no eres el primero y ciertamente no serás el último! Puedes levantarte y crear una nueva vida sin ella, si es necesario, pero no obstante, de la que seas digno, ya que con un poco de coraje, y sé que lo tienes, podrás darle una nueva ruta. Lo siento, pero llorar por lo perdido no te traerá nada. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, así, lamentándote por algo que no podrás tener? ¿Esa es la vida que quieres tener?

\- Claro que no…

\- Sé que en este momento tu tristeza te enceguece y no vez la luz que brilla en el camino. Pero créeme, está ahí, encendida, lista para calentar tu corazón. Sólo desea que la puedas ver...

Con su espalda encorvada, Terry asintió en silencio.

\- Te he dicho todo esto Terry, porque yo no quiero que desperdicies todos esos bellos años que aún te quedan. Ellos no te llenarán de regalos pero te darán fortaleza, y te harán un gran hombre que tiene mucho que dar. Eso le diría a mi hijo si él todavía estuviera aquí...

\- ¿Tu hijo?

Sidney asintió dejándose caer sobre el banco de piedra.

\- Tim... Timoteo... Murió cuando tenía quince años por leucemia, poco después de que me fui de la compañía Stratford para cuidar de él...

\- Yo... Lo siento, Sid. No sabía...

\- No podías saberlo... Se lo pedí a Robert para mantener todo en secreto. Con un corazón contraído accedió a fingir que me había ido porque ya no me entendía más con él. No quería que la gente tuviera lástima. Era tan doloroso para mí que no hubiera podido soportar todos esos ojos compasivos sobre mí... Cuando... Cuando Tim hubiera muerto...

Su voz se quebró...

\- Cuando Tom murió, pensé que me volvería loco. ¡Lo extrañaba demasiado! Dejé a mi esposa y me fui. Ya no nos podíamos comunicar. Estábamos demasiado aprisionados en nuestro propio dolor... No sé por qué fui a Inglaterra. Creo que sólo quería alejarme lo más lejos posible de cualquier cosa que me podría recordar a mi hijo... ¡Oh, Terry, no hay peor dolor que perder a un hijo!, ¡No está en la lógica de las cosas! ¿Cómo volver a levantarse después de eso?, ¡Me había convertido en un muerto!...

Terry escuchó sin decir nada, con un nudo en su garganta. Se sentía tan ridículo.

\- Un día, por casualidad, en una calle, me encontré con este chico cuyos ojos me paralizaron. ¡Era Tim!... Era un niño que vivía en el orfanato. Lo tomé bajo mi cuidado y le enseñé lo único que sabía hacer: teatro. ¡Oh Terry!, ¡Este niño salvó mi vida! Era tan receptivo a todo lo que le enseñaba, se mostraba tan ansioso por aprender, así que bueno, también, me dieron ganas de vivir para él, y luego todos los demás que se nos han unido más tarde. ¡Fui muy afortunado en mi desgracia!

Terry tenía dificultad para tragar. Estaba tan avergonzado de él mismo, por estar allí, quejándose, sin reaccionar, sin sospechar por todo lo que había pasado el pequeño hombre enérgico que estaba de pie junto a él. ¡Lo egoísta que era!, ¡Rechazó la indecencia de su comportamiento! Abrió la boca, buscando las palabras que podrían excusar su actitud patética, pero Sidney continuó:

\- En un momento u otro, Terry, tendrás que ponerte en pie. La vida nos pone obstáculos, pero si no los sobrepasamos no mereceremos a quienes nos amaron. Debemos honrarlos haciendo de nuestra existencia lo que ellos hubieran querido. Creo que Tim se enorgullecería de mí ahora. El dolor de su ausencia es siempre la misma, ella me acompaña cada mañana, pero pienso en lo que me va a decir el día en que nos encontraremos: "Bueno, papá...".

Agitado, Terry negó con la cabeza, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

\- Soy un idiota, Sid. Perdóname…

\- Tienes toda la vida por delante Terry. ¡No te rindas! ¡Por Dios! Si yo tuviera tu edad, ya habría ido a arrebatarle la chica que me gusta a ese cretino que pretende ser su marido! En lugar de... ¡En lugar de pensar en sumergirme en el canal de Venecia! ¡Eres un total idiota!

Lo dijo con cierta ironía y Terry suspiró con alivio. El haber sido sermoneado de esa manera lo había sacudido profundamente, pero de manera extraña se sentía mucho mejor después de eso.

\- Tim sería casi de tu edad, Terry... Y cuando te miro, me imagino lo que podría haber llegado a ser... Pero por desgracia no puedo hablar de esto en el presente, por lo que te pido, corre el riesgo que te ofrece la vida y vive! ¡VIVE!

Terry se puso de pie, moviendo la cabeza y le tendió la mano.

\- Yo... yo te lo prometo, Sid. No me dejaré llevar de nuevo de esta manera… No te decepcionaré de nuevo.

Se enfrentó a los ojos del líder de la compañía con determinación. Con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos enrojecidos y Sidney sabía que era sincero. Aceptó su mano, la que apretó fuertemente, dándole unos pequeños golpes afectuosos en su antebrazo con la otra mano.

\- ¡Me alegro de escuchar eso! Escucha... ¡Son suficientes lágrimas por esta noche! Únete a los demás en el restaurante. ¡Me hablaron de un vino espumoso llamado Lambrusco! ¡Creo que nos hará bien pedir algunas botellas!...

\- ¿Algunas botellas? No sé si será muy razonable, pero no tengo ninguna objeción en descubrir por qué llama tu curiosidad ese vino que mencionas. Hay que matar al mal con el mal... – rio Terry.

\- Es un precepto que se adapta muy bien a mí, mi amigo. Ven, vamos aprisa. ¡Ellos están hambrientos y nos despedazarán si tardamos más!

Terry asintió conteniendo la risa y le siguió con las manos en los bolsillos. En el camino, recordó las palabras de Sidney y se estremeció al pensar en lo que habían despertado en él.

 _¡Si yo tuviera tu edad, yo ya habría ido a arrebatarle la chica que me gusta de los brazos de ese cretino que piensa es su marido!_

Tenía razón... Por alguna razón inexplicable, Candy lo intimidaba y le quitaba toda la audacia. ¿Era por la bofetada que le había dado un día, por lo que había perdido la confianza en él, sino que también en ella? Ya no era el joven de dieciséis años, era libre de moverse, ¡No tenía nada que perder! ¡Al final de las dos actuaciones, volvería en su búsqueda y cuando la encontrara, la reconquistaría! ¡Palabra de Grandchester, ella algún día sería suya! No importaban los complots y las puñaladas por la espalda! ¡Ellos se reunirían y no permitiría que nadie lo apartara de él! ¡Aún si tuviera que sacrificarlo todo para lograrlo!...

Fin del capitulo 9


	10. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

Albert llegó en su Panhard Levassor a finales de la tarde y se detuvo en el 75 West Street, al frente del edificio del New York Post. Como no había espacio de sobra, aparcó en una segunda fila y le dio las llaves al portero, quien no se hizo de rogar para ir a buscar un lugar en donde estacionar esa pequeña maravilla de la mecánica.

Albert entró en el edificio. Ante él había una hilera de placas de cobre pegadas a la pared y buscó la que le mostraría el piso en el que estaría el departamento de "escándalos" del periódico.

 _Piso quince..._

Presionó frenéticamente el botón de llamada del ascensor. Éste se abrió después de un minuto, con una mujer joven, vestida con un traje formal, que sujetaba unos archivos en contra de ella.

\- _Hmm, bonita_... – se dijo, tomándose el tiempo para detallarla de los pies a la cabeza.

Ella venía desde el sótano y dio un salto cuando descubrió a ese irresistible hombre de pelo rubio, que entró en el ascensor. Vestido con una chaqueta de cuero curtido por los años, pantalones de lona ocasionales, y la cara llena del polvo acumulado en la carretera, quien la saludó con una media sonrisa. Ella se cruzó con unos ojos azules que contrastaban agradablemente con la tez de su rostro polvoriento e inclinó la cabeza sonrojándose. El ascensor subió lentamente los quince pisos, y por primera vez, este retraso no le molestaba, absorbida por el hombre que estaba de pie junto a ella y que, a pesar de su desordenada apariencia, era terriblemente atractivo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como se quitó hábilmente sus guantes de cuero, que develaron las manos largas y cuidadas de un caballero. La atmósfera se electrificó en ese estrecho espacio... Sin aliento, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, con la extraña sensación de estar flotando, y con sus manos sobre ella, acariciando su piel. Se quedó sin aliento mientras inclinaba la cabeza y captó la profundidad de sus pensamientos, como si hubiera leído a través de ellos. Con su rostro escarlata, se ocultó un poco detrás de sus registros, mientras le oyó reír a su lado y comenzó a maldecir su excesiva emocionalidad que la traicionó. La puerta del ascensor la salvó, cuando finalmente se abrió. La joven dijo un "adiós" tímido y huyó, dejando tras de sí una fragancia dulce, de hermosas flores. Albert, sonrió, mientras la veía alejarse a toda prisa por el pasillo. Él no ignoraba el poder seductor que tenía sobre las mujeres. En otras circunstancias, podría haberla invitado a cenar, para admirar sus bellos ojos negros, que lo habían mirado con interés, pero el tiempo no estaba para distracciones. ¡Reservaría las palabras tiernas para Gosseep!

Al no haber podido pedirle a la ingenua joven, en donde encontrar al periodista, se dirigió a un mensajero que pasó delante de él. Este último lo invitó a seguirlo en el laberinto de pasillos y lo llevó a la oficina de un hombre con cara de comadreja, obviamente muy ocupado en el teléfono. Sentado en su silla, con los pies cruzados sobre la mesa y demasiado cautivado por el contenido de su conversación, no había prestado atención a Albert,

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es su amante? ¿Tienes fotografías? ¡SENSACIONAL! ¿Y tienes también del niño? Escucha, quiero que me envíes todo rápidamente. Prepararé el artículo esta noche para publicarlo mañana. Ya imagino el titular "La amante del alcalde y su hijo ilegítimo." ¡La primicia del año! ¡Creo que su reelección estará un poco complicada! ¡Jajaja!

\- Disculpe... - interrumpió Albert, disgustado, pero no sorprendido por la perversidad del periodista. Este último elevó sus ojos hacia él, y le hizo un gesto con el índice para que esperara y continuó conversando.

\- Sí... bien... Te mando al mensajero. No te demores. Y no te olvides además...

¡Beeep, Beeep!

El periodista se volvió hacia el teléfono y lo sacudió con fuerza, hasta que notó el dedo de Albert presionando el interruptor. Furioso, se puso de pie, botando algunos papeles con el impulso.

\- ¡Pero oye! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

\- ¡Nada, estoy muy bien!...

\- ¡Qué modales! ¡No sé qué me detiene de echarte de aquí ahora mismo!

\- El miedo tal vez... – respondió Albert, mirándolo con su marcada mayor estatura. La mirada amenazadora que le dio terminó de eliminar el poco valor que le quedaba.

\- Bueno... – dijo Gosseep teniendo dificultad para tragar - ¿Qué... ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor... señor?

\- Señor William Albert Andrew, de Chicago…

\- ¿Señor Andrew? - gimió, dando un paso hacia atrás. Todo se volvió más claro en ese momento, y asustado lo recorrió un escalofrío a través de su carne correosa. Petrificado observó al hombre que estaba frente a él y obviamente sin ninguna intención de felicitarlo...

\- En efecto... lo he venido a ver en persona para hablar sobre un artículo que ha escrito sobre mi hiija, Candice White Andrew... ¿Sabe que sus mentiras la han causado un grave perjuicio?

\- ¡Ey! ¡Espere, espere!, yo no hice más que repetir las palabras de su sobrina, la señora Withmore…

Albert se había adelantado para bloquearle el paso, mientras trataba de huir.

\- ¿La señora Whitmore? Bueno, bueno, ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Y no trató de verificar lo que le dijo?

\- ¡Bah! ¡Si lo hicieramos cada vez, no tendríamos un diario, sino un magazin semanal!

Furioso, Albert lo agarró por el cuello y lo levantó sin que pudiera poner sus pies en el piso. El pequeño perro ladrador arrogante ya no tenía más confianza...

\- ¡Escúcheme bien, saco de m…! Va a contactar a su corresponsal en Italia y le va a pedir, que digo, le va a ORDENAR que abandone cualquier investigación y ¡Que imprima una corrección! ¡Mi hija no está comprometida, ni casada!

\- ¡Eso tomará tiempo!

\- ¡No me tome por idiota! ¡Le tomó sólo unas pocas horas responder a ese falso rumor en el otro lado del océano, por lo que no me va a hacer creer que ya no es posible ahora!

\- Es que... la señora Whitmore me pagó una gran suma de dinero para cubrir los gastos...

\- ¡Aquí tiene su primer pago! – Le respondió Albert, dándole una bofetada monumental que lo dejó aturdido - ¡Tengo otro en reserva, si lo quieres...!

\- El periodista sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza. Se sentía como un roedor atrapado en las garras de un ave de presa. Se sentía sofocado.

\- ¡Está bien, lo haré de inmediato, pero por favor, suélteme, no puedo respirar!... – dijo gimiendo.

Albert accedió y liberó a su presa, quien cayó sin ninguna elegancia en el piso.

\- ¡No pierda tiempo!

\- ¡Si, si! - Dijo el escritor corriendo hacia su teléfono.

\- ¡Una última cosa! Si desea una exclusiva, le anuncio que desde ahora, la señora Whitmore ya no será parte de la familia Andrew. Ha sido desheredada. Si quiere hacer bien las cosas. Este es un interesante artículo que puede publicar en su pasquín, con la esperanza de que podrá vender suficientes copias para pagar los gastos legales.

\- ¿Los gastos legales?- murmuró mientras colgaba el auricular.

\- Si por la demanda que voy a realizar en contra de usted y del New-York Post. ¿Debe estar habituado, no? ¡Pero en esta ocasión cuente con que yo lo despojaré hasta del último dólar!

Gosseep se consumió con desánimo en el escritorio. Su jefe no estaría feliz. Lo había amenazado en repetidas ocasiones con despedirlo por los artículos que le habían hecho tener que enfrentar un juicio caro. Éste, sin duda, sería fatal, especialmente por haberlo hecho encubierto, sin el consentimiento de su editor. Su destino había quedado sellado. Esperó hasta que la alta y firme figura de Albert desapareciera, con un suspiro de disgusto, y con una mano temblorosa tomó el teléfono. Tenía que deshacerse de este caso rápidamente. En realidad no quería ver al señor William Albert Andrew en un futuro cercano...

* * *

Se lo habían advertido pero la realidad superó todos sus miedos. Desde su coche pudo escuchar los gritos de su esposa, que salían de la casa. Se puso de pie en la acera y una bola de ansiedad comenzó a agitar su vientre sin piedad. Respiró profundo, se inclinó con un breve guiño hacia su vecino que, atraído por la conmoción salió a los escalones y después ingresó con rapidez a su casa. El mayordomo lo recibió con alivio.

\- ¡Por fin ha llegado señor! ¡Lo siento, pero ninguno de nosotros ha conseguido calmarla!...

\- ¿En dónde está ella? – Preguntó con un tono grave Augusto Whitmore, sosteniendo su sombrero.

\- En la sala de estar, señor... Pero cuidado, está muy violenta...

A medida que caminaba por el pasillo, el empresario se dijo que la pregunta que había hecho no era de mucha utilidad. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir el ruido de cosas rompiéndose, mezclado con los gritos de su mujer que hacían eco en toda la casa. La servidumbre, sin habla, se había reunido en la entrada de la sala y observaba, aturdida, a su señora a punto de ensañarse contra los muebles. Se podía ver en sus ojos el temor y el desconocimiento. Se separaron al llegar del dueño de casa. Augusto inclinó la cabeza al entrar en la habitación para evitar al objeto que salió disparado hacia él y que fue a estrellarse contra la pared, a sus espaldas. El interior parecía un campo de batalla. Era difícil creer que una persona podía poner todo patas arriba. Observó con tristeza como los muebles convertidos en escombros cubrían el piso.

-¡Raaaaah! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías una reunión esta noche? – Rugió ella cuando lo vio, echando espuma por la boca y toda despeinada. Por un momento le recordó las brujas de los cuentos de su infancia, que lo habían aterrorizado y palideció ante la idea. Con calma, respondió:

\- Vine porque me informaron que no estabas muy bien...

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¡Siguen siendo unos sirvientes cretinos! ¡Todos están mintiendo! ¡Estoy muy bien!

\- ¿Realmente no lo ves?...

\- ¿Estas en mi contra, tú también? ¿Están todos en mi contra? - Gritó histéricamente, aprovechando que todavía había un florero sobreviviente, el que rompió contra el suelo.

\- ¡Vamos, cálmate! – Gritó él, retrocediendo - ¿Qué te pasó para estar en este estado?

\- ¡Es mi tío...! ¡Se trata de Albert! ¡Él... se atrevió!

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho para producirte tal nivel de furia?

\- Él... Él vino aquí hace un momento y me dijo fríamente que me expulsó de la familia y me desheredó! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ella pisoteaba el suelo con rabia, mientras que gritaba emitiendo sonidos como si fuera un cerdo al que se le sacrificaba cortándole el cuello. Daba miedo. El infeliz marido esperó un momento de calma para tratar de razonar con ella.

\- ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia? ¡Tú no lo quieres de todos modos y no te gustan la mayoría de los miembros de tu familia!

\- ¡Eres aún más estúpido de lo que pensaba! – Respondió ella con desdén, moviendo los ojos hacia el techo.

Él se puso tenso al oír esas palabras y se contuvo, con las mandíbulas apretadas, de abofetarla. No era la primera vez que ella le escupía en la cara todo su descontento, pero ya no lo aguantaba más.

\- ¿No entiendes lo que representa el apellido Andrew en el país? - añadió - Somos una familia muy respetada e influyente aquí. Ser echada de ella me convierte en menos que nada, un paria a quien nadie va a querer dar la bienvenida en la sociedad. ¡Me van a evitar como la peste!...

\- ¡Sigues siendo la esposa de Augusto Whitmore!, ¡Esto significa algo, te lo recuerdo!

\- ¡En efecto! – gimió ella con voz trémola - ¡Un advenedizo que hizo su fortuna durante la guerra! ¡Realmente un linaje honorable!

\- ¡No eres tan exigente cuando se trata de gastar mi dinero! - Contestó de manera brusca y molesto - Pero digame, "Su Majestad", ¿Qué delito le has hecho a tu tío para que te inflinja este castigo?

\- ¡Es... Es debido a esa zorra, a esa Candy!

\- ¿Una vez más? ¿Pero cuando vas a dejar de perseguir a esa chica? ¡Estas obsesionada con ella!

\- ¿Estás insinuando que estoy loca?

\- Por desgracia, no es necesario. Sólo tengo que escucharte hablar, y verte actuar de una manera totalmente irresponsable para descargar tu odio sobre esa pobre chica ¡Lo que te ha hecho perder por completo la cabeza! ¡Ya no tienes ninguna noción de los límites!...

\- ¿Tú también, la estás defendiendo? - Le preguntó, amenazante, acercándose a él.

\- No tomo la defensa de nadie... - dijo, retrocediendo un poco más. La mirada sombría que le envió no presagiaba nada bueno - ¿Por qué no la dejas tranquila? Ella vive tan lejos de ti, en un rincón remoto de Illinois. Pero, ¿qué más necesita?

Con ojos rojos y saltones, y labios temblorosos, ella le respondió con una voz extraña, tenebrosa que le heló la sangre.

Quiero... quiero... ¡Quiero que esta santa hipócrita que me robó todo lo que yo quería sufra los peores castigos! ¡Quiero arruinar su vida, haciéndola desgraciada, consumida por el dolor, la vergüenza, y que viva en desgracia!

\- ¡Por Dios, Elisa! - Gritó su marido, con su frente cubierta con sudor – ¿No te das cuenta que lo que se desea con tanto ardor podría volverse en tu contra, y que esta penosa existencia que estás aspirando para ella, podría finalmente ser para tí?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

\- ¡Eso nunca sucederá!

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¡Mira a donde te han conducido tus maldades! ¡Ya no tienes más una familia!

En respuesta, ella lo empezó a observar con una mirada alucinada y él rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro. Dio un paso hacia atrás y tropezó con un armario. Rápidamente, Elisa lo agarró por el cuello y comenzó a apretar, y apretar...

\- Simplemente bastaría - dijo, con las pupilas dilatadas, los dientes apretados, y una sonrisa maligna en los labios – puede suceder... algo... Un accidente, por ejemplo...

\- ¡Estás loca! ¡Suéltame! - Logró decir, tratando de escapar. Pero Elisa, impulsada por la rabia que multiplicó por diez sus fuerzas, presionó cada vez más fuerte. Su visión le empezó a molestar. Dió un gemido de dolor y sintió que estaba perdiendo la conciencia, cuando unos brazos fuertes lo agarraron y lo liberaron de la acción insana de su esposa. El aire penetró de inmediato en sus pulmones y cayó pesadamente al suelo, luchando por recuperar la respiración normal. En una semi-niebla, vio a su esposa en el suelo, sostenida por dos criados quien estaban tratando de evitar que se moviera, mientras ella estaba gritando como una poseída, pateando con sus pies y gritando insultos que harían enrojecer a un carretonero. El mayordomo se había precipitado hacia él, tomándolo por el brazo y ayudándolo a levantarse.

\- ¿Está bien, señor?

Auguste Whitmore estaba aturdido, desanimado ante el espectáculo desolador que tenía ante él. Cuando volvió en sí, se volvió a su criado y le dijo:

\- Walter, por favor, por favor, póngase en contacto con el hospital Bellevue y pida que envíen una ambulancia con sus dos enfermeros más fuertes...

\- ¿El Hospital Bellevue? ¡Pero es un hospital psiquiátrico!

La mirada de complicidad que hizo el dueño de casa puso fin a sus preguntas y el mayordomo se dio la vuelta, ocultando apenas una mueca de satisfacción...

* * *

El asistente del conde Contarini llegó a la madrugada a la estación del tren de Venecia, con el corazón lleno de esperanza. El día anterior, había buscado a Terry por toda la ciudad, se dirigió al puerto desde dónde salían los buques diariamente para el extranjero, y tomó la iniciativa de ponerse en contacto con el Duque de Grandchester en Londres. No había rastro de él... Su última esperanza estaba en el controlador de la estación, que de acuerdo con el que vendía los boletos podían haber estado en el momento en que Terry pudo haberse transportado en él. El empleado de la estación recordaba bien el joven que había visto temprano en la mañana, sin tener una dirección definida de ruta.

\- Quería ir hacia el norte, nada más- le dijo a Roberto - Vuelva mañana a primera hora. Mi colega estará aquí y le podrá informar mejor.

Roberto se encogió de hombros en la estación del tren, la misma en la que Terry había tomado el tren el día anterior. Tan pronto como la locomotora se detuvo, se metió en un coche y comenzó a buscar al controlador. Finalmente lo encontró en un vagón ayudando a una anciana a subir a bordo.

\- Disculpe señor, necesito una información.

\- Entiendo ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

\- Uno de mis amigos tomó el tren ayer por la mañana y me gustaría. Es un joven inglés, de físico agradable, de unos veinticinco años, razonablemente alto, y con grandes ojos azul claro.

El controlador pensó por un momento, acariciándose la barbilla y respondió:

\- Había un joven inglés ayer que se asemeja a su descripción... Se ha ido con una compañía de teatro que se quedó en Verona…

\- ¿Verona?

\- Sí. Hay un festival allí, ahora mismo...

\- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice? ¿Es este hombre joven?

\- Escuche... No puedo ser categórico, sin embargo, puedo decir que tan temprano, este tren lleva a la gente que va a su trabajo en vez de a los turistas. ¡Y ayer por la mañana, el joven y los actores eran los únicos ingleses que viajaron!

Roberto se abstuvo de lanzar un grito de alegría. Todos sus esfuerzos, todas estas agotadoras horas en busca del hijo del Duque de Grandchester fueron finalmente recompensados. Iba a encontrarlo y a decirle sobre la oscura conspiración que sufrió. ¡Cargando los telegramas que el señor Albert y Georges habían intercambiado con el conde, le mostraría la prueba irrefutable de que todo aquello en lo que creía era el fruto del malvado plan urdido por una persona odiosa, una cierta Elisa Whitmore!. Estaba ansioso por darle la noticia y ver el brillo de felicidad y el alivio en su rostro. Temblando de emoción, se dirigió al controlador que estaba ocupado ajustando su gorra.

\- ¿Sería tan amable de venderme un boleto para Verona?

* * *

Esa mañana, Candy caminaba con un paso tranquilo por Verona, la que se iluminaba lentamente, todavía aturdida por el calor de la noche. La joven no había conocido un solo día de lluvia desde el comienzo de su estancia en Europa, lo que contrastaba con los veranos más húmedos en Indiana. Aquí, un calor muy pesado podía despertarla en las primeras horas del día y todavía tenía un poco de problema para acostumbrarse. Apresuró su paso al cruzar por el puente de Garibaldi (1), para alcanzar tan pronto como pudiera la sombra de las estrechas calles de la ciudad antigua. Las tiendas estaban abriendo, y las cortinas de los escaparates se levantaban, mientras se preparaban los puestos de venta en las aceras, ofreciendo a los clientes productos apetitosos y coloridos. A Candy le gustaban todos estos olores y colores, que hacían sufrir a su gran estómago goloso. Ella tenía debilidad por los deliciosos productos de fiambrería italiana, por su color y aromas inimitables, que la atraían como una abeja a un panal. Salami, panceta, mortadela y jamón ya no eran ningún secreto para ella; habían sido un verdadero descubrimiento culinario, que tenía la intención de trasladar a América gracias a un stock que dispondría en su equipaje...

Mirando hacia arriba, captó una conversación entre dos vecinos. Su fuerte voz resonaba de un balcón a otro, atrayendo la curiosidad de los transeúntes. Además, una mujer dejaba caer la ropa en una cuerda, bajo su ventana, mientras otra rociaba sus macetas de geraneos, cantando, cuyo color rojo brillante, mezclado con el follaje verde, parecía honrar los colores del país. Este espectáculo divertido de esta vida cotidiana hizo que Candy se sintiera alegre. Saltando esquivó al cartero quien había hecho una parada con su bicicleta en la floristería y luego volvió a pensar en la noche que había pasado con Patty, leyendo las cartas que había llevado del club, y los consejos que habían prodigado en la redacción de las respuestas. Patty siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para calmar la angustia de los remitentes, tal vez porque, por experiencia, entendía fácilmente lo que las personas sentían. Candy no era extraña a esos sentimientos, pero le era mucho más difícil expresar lo que sentía. En sus cartas, incluidas las que le había escrito a Terry, sabiendo que no las enviaría, siempre se había mantenido modesta, evasiva, distante, como si el hecho de compartir sus emociones podría verdaderamente debilitarla, haciéndola vulnerable. Siempre le dijeron que tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que levantar la cabeza, dando la cara a toda costa para seguir adelante y no caer, para no sufrir el riesgo de ser incapaz de levantarse. Ella estaba siempre en movimiento, y huía de esa dolorosa nostalgia, para darse un respiro.

Por eso se reconocía en las cartas que leía. Las penas del corazón seguían siendo penas de corazón, independientemente de su origen. Por lo tanto convertirse en su confidente, la llevaba automáticamente a revivir sus propias heridas y a ella no le gustaba mucho rememorar tantos recuerdos llenos de emoción y pesar. No obstante, cumplió su tarea con cuidado, consciente de lo que significaba la respuesta para el destinatario, imaginando su emoción por la apertura y la tranquilidad que le daría la respuesta. Ella sabía que una nueva pequeña pila de cartas la esperaba en el club, y aceleró su marcha al oír las campanas de la catedral de Santa María Matricolare, que estaba cercana y dio diez campanadas. Llegó sin aliento frente a la terraza del Trattoria Giulieta y saludó con una sonrisa al mesero que estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y traje negro, quien la saludó con un fuerte "¡Ciao Bella!". Sonrojándose de vergüenza, cruzó el comedor y subió corriendo las escaleras donde fue recibida calurosamente por Isabel, quien estaba haciendo el reparto de cartas. En el medio de la mesa había un humeante café y galletas. Candy ya había comido un buen desayuno, pero aceptó sin queja la galleta que le entregó Donatella.

\- Soy yo quien las ha hecho. Creo que te gustarán – Susurró la más antigua del club.

\- Donatella contribuye en gran medida al mantenimiento de nuestras curvas... – Bromeó la enfermera Francesca, quien sin pudor le dio un mordisco a una de ellas - ¡Pero no se le puede culpar, son muy ricas!

\- Traten de ser damas razonables si quieren entrar en sus bonitos vestidos mañana por la noche... – dijo la castaña Isabella, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Ante sus miradas interrogantes, continuó, agitando unos papeles sobre su cabeza - El ayuntamiento me entregó los boletos para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta.

\- ¿Romeo y Julieta? ¡Qué original!... – Se rió María, de una manera sarcástica - ¡Cada año es lo mismo!

\- ¡Verona no sería más Verona, sin una representación de Romeo y Julieta, por supuesto! - Comentó Donatella, mirando al cielo, como si María hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

\- Bueno... - gruñó la última, ofendida - Pero sigo pensando que los organizadores del festival podrían cambiar el tema...

\- ¡Tú sabes que atrae turistas! - Agregó Francesca - Y sin turistas...

\- ¡No más correo! - Exclamó Isabella, tratando de mostrar entusiasmo para aligerar el ambiente, sintiendo la tormenta inminente. No era fácil mantener un perfecto entendimiento entre el carácter fuerte de todas estas mujeres. Al igual que hoy, un tema inocuo podría calentar repentinamente los ánimos y un buen argumento podría explotar para felizmente terminar todo tan rápido como había empezado.

\- Se trata de una compañía inglesa que actuará este año - añadió inocentemente mirando en detalle las entradas – La compañía de Sidney Wilde...

\- ¡No lo conozco! – Dijeron todas en coro, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Alguna vez has visto esa obra Candy? - Preguntó Donatella, quien había notado la expresión petrificada de la joven.

\- Sí, hace mucho tiempo. En Broadway...

\- ¡Broadway! - Gritó Francesca, con estrellas en sus ojos - ¡Cómo me gustaría un día ir a Nueva York y visitar este lugar mítico!

\- ¡Cierto, me gustaría ver a Rodolfo Valentino! - Añadió Isabella, parpadeando con sus ojos, con las manos apretadas contra su pecho - ¡Es muuuy atractivo!

\- Hablando de hombres atractivos, tengo curiosidad por descubrir el rostro de quien personificará Romeo este año... - Francesca rió - Yo espero que sea más atractivo que el del año pasado, que era gordito y ceceaba.

\- ¡Creo que no puede ser peor! – hizo una mueca Isabella - ¡El pobre terminó abucheado! ¡Fue patético!

\- ¡Oh, sí! – Exclamó María entre risas. Obviamente había recuperado su buen humor - ¡Fue realmente digno de lástima! Espero que el público sea más tolerante este año.

\- No dices nada, Candy... vienes con nosotras mañana por la noche, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Isabella, cuestionada por su extraño silencio. Esta última, evitando su mirada, balbuceó:

\- No puedo porque... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Y luego está mi amiga Patty con la que suelo pasar mis tardes...

\- ¿No eres tú la que nos dijo ayer que el atractivo médico está enamorada de ella? - Intervino María, quien no entendía la reticencia de la joven rubia - Es tu oportunidad para pedirle que cuide de tu amiga.

Candy frunció el ceño, con una rabia interior, por no poder desaparecer detrás de las hileras de estantes que separaban la sala de trabajo de la de los archivos. Lamentó haber confiado a las miembras del Club que sorprendió a Patty en los brazos del médico. Ahora no tenía excusa para escapar de esa noche, cuando la idea de asistir a una representación de Romeo y Julieta le era insoportable. Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos que había enterrado profundamente en su memoria y, que agitados, podrían volver a su vida como el primer día. Se vio sentada, de manera febril, en el teatro de Broadway. Eso significaba mucho para ella, todos esos meses de espera que tuvo para ver a Terry y admirarlo en el escenario, en el papel que siempre había soñado tener y del que tantas veces había conversado con ella durante sus vacaciones en Escocia. Tanto para ella, como para él, esa sería una página más en su vida, una página que iban a poder compartir libremente. Ya en el tren a Nueva York, al mostrarle el tiquete solo de ida al operario, estaba convencida de que ella no tendría que comprar un billete de vuelta. Ella sabía que cuando se encontrara con Terry, nunca podría alejarse de él... Y, sin embargo, cuando actuó en el escenario, irradiando tanta belleza en su magnífico traje de Romeo, su corazón dejó de latir y su respiración se había detenido. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mientras lo veía actuar, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, absorbida por la terrible noticia que acababa de conocer durante el intermedio: el accidente de Susana. A continuación, toda su vida se había derrumbado en una fracción de segundos. Las esperanzas y certezas fueron barridas por la terrible realidad: el sacrificio que había hecho esta joven actriz para salvar a Terry, al chico que amaba, ¡Que amaba más que nada, y que el destino estaba queriéndole arrebatar! Ella no quería creerlo, pero sin embargo tuvo que reconcialiarse consigo misma para resolverse a tomar la decisión de retirarse, para darle su libertad, y para que se pudiera dedicar a esa chica sin sentirse culpable toda su vida. ¡Deseaba evitar que sufriera! Después de eso todo se había desencadenado con rapidez: su reencuentro en el techo cubierto de nieve del hospital, su sorpresa y el silencio cuando él llevaba a la joven enferma a su habitación, su grito desesperado cuando ella se despidió de él y sus manos... sus manos alrededor de su cintura que la sujetaban mientras intentaba su fuga, que la apretaban hasta casi asfixiarla, sus lágrimas calientes que se deslizaban por su cuello, y su voz, tan frágil y vacilante, susurrando sus palabras ahogadas por los sollozos. ¡Oh Dios mio! ¿Cómo podía soportar el ver todo en ese escenario? ¡No, no podía infligirse esa tortura!...

Tratando de contener las lágrimas, ella balbuceó una negativa, que desconcertó a sus compañeras.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, querida? – Le preguntó Donatella, alarmada por el rostro distorsionado de la joven estadounidense - Es raro... Parece como si te fueras a poner a llorar. ¿Es esta obra la que te emociona tanto?

\- Sí, eso es todo... - Candy mintió con un hilo de voz.

\- Hay que reconocer que esta no es una historia muy feliz - añadió María haciendo un puchero - ¡Estos dos tortolitos, que se enamora en dos horas y terminan suicidándose!. ¡Esto no es muy alentador!

\- No está mal... – se rió Isabella, tratando de ocultar su risa detrás de su chaqueta - Pero no se olviden, sin embargo, sigue siendo un gran privilegio asistir a este tipo de representaciones en un entorno tan idílico como el Arena.

\- Dos mil años de historia... – asintió Francesca con orgullo.

Candy mantuvo su rostro paralizado, perdida en ese ensamblaje de rostros que la observaban.

No ignoro la gran oportunidad que me ofrecen y estoy agradecida con todas ustedes pero yo...

\- No te preocupes, Candy, no te obligaremos a venir si no lo quieres... – la interrumpió María dulcemente, colocando cariñosamente una mano tranquilizadora sobre la suya.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Candy! – dijo Isabella con una sonrisa benévola - Mira, tienes tiempo para pensar en ello. ¡Esto realmente no es obligatorio!

\- Dicho esto, niñas, el tiempo se acaba, y tengo que irme antes del mediodía... - comentó Francesca. Candy discretamente dejó escapar un suspiro relajado de alivio.

\- ¡Vamos! – exclamó Isabella, mirando el reloj en el tocador, detrás de ella - ¡Son casi las once, apurémonos!

Al decir esto, ella ondeó un sobre abierto que había en la cesta que había recogido, sacando una hoja doblada en cuatro.

\- Con su permiso, quiero compartir con ustedes una carta que encontré ayer en la pared y leí esta mañana mientras las esperaba. Es especial, ya que fue escrita por un hombre, un hombre joven, para ser más precisa...

\- ¿Un hombre? Hmmmm... Rara y prometedora... – dijo Francesca, arqueando las cejas sugestivamente.

\- ¡No sabes cuánto, querida Francesca! Esta es una de las más bellas y conmovedoras cartas que me han dado a leer...

\- ¡Pues bien, Isabella! - Gritó Donatella agitandose impacientemente en su silla - ¿Qué estas esperando para empezar a leerla?

La joven asintió, sonriendo, se sentó frente a sus amigas que la observaban de cerca, y se aclaró la garganta. Tomó la carta entre sus manos, y mientras se sentaba frente a la luz, se podía adivinar la escritura transparente de su autor. La mirada de Candy se fijó por casualidad sobre la escritura, con los trazos refinados de las letras, que le parecieron extrañamente familiares. Desconcertada, sacudió la cabeza para aclarar ese pensamiento extraño que había pasado por su cabeza. Pero cuando Isabella abrió la boca y empezó a leer la carta, se quedó petrificada, con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro, y con la terrible impresión de que un rayo la había golpeado...

1- Guiseppe Garibaldi fue un general italiano, político y nacionalista quien jugó un papel importante en la historia de Italia. Se considera uno de los "padres de la patria".

* * *

El taxi se detuvo frente a la Piazza Bra y el corazón de Roberto comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. De acuerdo con el taxista, había una buena probabilidad de que la compañía estuviera ensayando en el Arena.

\- Este es al menos el lugar en donde conseguirá la mejor información, querido señor... - le había respondido el conductor, mientras se preguntaba si era el mejor lugar para comenzar su investigación.

Él puso su brazo sobre el asiento y le entregó un billete al conductor.

\- ¡Espere aquí hasta que vuelva!

El conductor aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza y el mayordomo salió del vehículo. Se sentía extrañamente nervioso. Tenía las manos sudorosas y le faltaba la respiración, temblándole el pecho como si fuera un hombre joven en su primera cita. Su corazón de mediana edad se manifestaba con toda su franqueza. Él, que nunca habían tenido tiempo para tener una vida privada, quien se había sacrificado por el bienestar de su jefe, vivió este momento como si fuera el suyo propio. Había vivido vicariamente la emoción, la impaciencia del joven duque, su angustia y su desilusión. Ahora que estaba a punto de terminar este embrollo infernal, se sentía un poco deprimido. El retorno a su rutina diaria, sin duda, sería menos emocionante pero seguía confiado. El conde, un poco sacudido por esta historia, sin duda se alejaría de Venecia por un tiempo, para deshacerse de su abatimiento. Usualmente las salas de teatro de variedades de París sabían restaurar su corazón alegre. "Las pequeñas mujeres desnudas" de Folies Bergère tenían una influencia particular sobre su estado de ánimo, y por lo tanto sobre él mismo, quien lo acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera.

Alentado por estos pensamientos agradables, ajustó su traje, puso fin al desorden de su cabello gris, y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas entreabiertas del anfiteatro. Tan pronto como entró al lugar supo que su búsqueda había terminado...

Dos figuras estaban de pie en el escenario, uno era rubio, atlético y tenía el pelo rizado, el otro, más delgado, se movía con una elegancia natural que no le era desconocida. El brillo de sus ojos aguamarina brillaba con insolencia detrás de los largos cabellos castaños que cubrían su cara. Su voz profunda, con una armonía musical, daba a entender la sensibilidad contenida, que le daba el aura tan especial, cautivador, capaz de seducir los corazones y las almas.

El mayordomo, sin atreverse a interrumpir a los actores, se fue a sentar en silencio, en los escalones, junto a otros miembros del reparto que observaban cuidadosamente a los dos hombres jóvenes que actuaban. Roberto sabía de memoria esta pieza y no tuvo dificultad para identificar la primera escena del primer acto, en el que Romeo, hijo y heredero de los Montesco, confiaba a su primo Benvolio, la loca pasión que sentía por la hermosa Rosalina quien lo había rechazado...

 _BENVOLIO. - ¡Buenos días, primo!_

 _ROMEO. - ¿Ya es tan de mañana?_

 _BENVOLIO. – Las nueve ya han dado._

 _ROMEO. - ¡Oh! ¡Las horas tristes se alargan! ¿Era mi padre el que acaba de salir tan rápidamente?_

 _BENVOLIO. - Es él mismo. Entonces, ¿qué tristeza alarga las horas de Romeo?_

 _ROMEO. – No tener lo que al tenerlo las acorta._

 _BENVOLIO. - ¿Enamorado?_

 _ROMEO. - Cansado..._

 _BENVOLIO. - ¿De amar?_

 _ROMEO. – Por no ser correspondido por mi amada._

 _BENVOLIO. - ¡Ah! ¿Por qué el amor, de presencia gentil, es tan duro y tiránico en sus obras?_

 _ROMEO. - ¡Ah! ¿Por qué el amor, con la venda en los ojos,_

 _puede, siendo ciego imponer sus antojos?_

 _¿Dónde comemos? ¡Ah! ¿Qué pelea ha habido?_

 _No me lo digas, que ya lo sé todo._

 _Tumulto de odio, pero más de amor._

 _¡Ah, amor combativo! ¡Ah, odio amoroso!_

 _¡Ah, todo, creado de la nada!_

 _¡Ah, grave levedad, seria vanidad, caos deforme_

 _de formas hermosas, pluma de plomo,_

 _humo radiante, fuego glacial, salud enfermiza,_

 _sueño desvelado, que no es lo que es!_

 _Yo siento este amor sin sentir nada en él._

 _¿No te ríes?_

 _BENVOLIO.- No, primo; más bien lloro._

 _ROMEO.- ¿Por qué, noble alma?_

 _BENVOLIO.- Porque en tu alma hay dolor._

 _ROMEO.- Así es el pecado del amor:_

 _mi propio pesar, que tanto me angustia,_

 _tú ahora lo agrandas, puesto que lo turbas_

 _con el tuyo propio. Ese amor que muestras_

 _añade congoja a la que me supera._

 _El amor es humo, soplo de suspiros:_

 _se esfuma, y es fuego en ojos que aman;_

 _refrénalo, y crece como un mar de lágrimas._

 _¿Qué cosa es, si no? Locura juiciosa,_

 _amargor que asfixia, dulzor que conforta._

 _Adiós, primo mío. (Él va a salir)_

 _Benvolio: Deseo acompañarte. Me molestaré si me dejas así, y no te enojes._

 _Romeo: Guarda silencio, que el verdadero Romeo debe andar en otro lugar._

 _Benvolio: Dime el nombre de tu amada._

 _Romeo: ¿Seriamente? ¿Quieres escuchar lamentos?_

 _Benvolio: ¡Lamentos! ¡Gentil idea! Dime formalmente quién es._

 _Romeo: ¿Dime formalmente? ... ¡Oh, qué expresión tan brutal! Recomiéndale que haga testamento a quien está sufriendo horriblemente. Primo, estoy enamorado de una mujer._

 _Benvolio: Hasta ahí ya lo entiendo._

 _Romeo: Has adivinado. Estoy enamorado de una bella mujer._

 _Benvolio: ¿Y es fácil dar en ese blanco tan bello?_

 _Romeo: Inútiles serían mis tiros, porque ella, poseedora de un gran abolengo como Diana la cazadora, esquivará todas las pueriles flechas del rapaz alado. Su pudor le sirve de armadura. Escapa de las palabras de amor, elude el encuentro de otros ojos, no la vence el oro. Es rica, porque es bella. Pobre, porque cuando muera, únicamente quedarán restos de su perfección soberana._

A los pies del escenario, un pequeño hombre se sacudía con cada línea y latía sus brazos, mirando a los dos actores, a veces haciendo muecas, y sonriendo a menudo. Parecía satisfecho con lo que veía, tal como lo estaba Roberto, quien, fascinado, saboreaba la modernidad de la actuación de Terry. La exactitud de su interpretación enriquecía la riqueza del texto, sacudiéndo tres siglos de tradición clásica y brindando originalidad a la naturaleza contemporánea de las palabras evocadas.

En otra vida, Terry tuvo que atravesarse por el camino de Shakespeare – se dijo el mayordomo, estaba convencido de que nunca había visto tal Romeo en toda su existencia. La escena continuó, y el joven héroe continuó abriendo su corazón al infortunio de su destino, igual de desgraciado a aquel joven desesperado que, dos días antes, vagaba por las calles de Venecia...

 _Benvolio: ¿Está unida a Dios por algún voto de castidad?_

 _Romeo: No es ahorro el suyo, es despilfarro, porque oculta miserablemente su hermosura, y priva de ella al mundo. Es tan discreta y tan bella, que no debiera regocijarse en mi martirio, sin embargo odia el amor, y ese voto es la causa de mi muerte._

 _Benvolio: Ya no pienses en ella._

 _Romeo: Muéstrame cómo se debe dejar de pensar._

 _Benvolio: Hazte libre. Contempla a otras._

 _Romeo: De esa manera resplandecerá más y más su belleza. Con el negro antifaz sobresale más la blancura de la tez. Nunca olvida el don de la vista quien una vez la perdió. La hermosura de una dama medianamente bella únicamente sería un libro dónde leer, que era mayor la perfección de mi amada. ¡Adiós! No sabes enseñarme a olvidar._

 _Benvolio: Me comprometo a destruir tu parecer (Salen)._

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Sidney Wilde aplaudiendo – Manténganse así chicos y será un gran éxito mañana en la noche!

Pero la expresión de satisfacción en su rostro rápidamente dio paso a la molestia cuando se dirigió a los integrantes de su compañía que estaban detrás de él.

\- Capuleto, París, ¿Tienen la intención de que les crezcan raíces? ¿Ustedes creen que la segunda escena se interpretará sola? ¡Vamos vamos! ¡Muévanse un poco!

Los dos actores se movieron enseguida. Pero como uno de ellos dejó escapar un bostezo que apenas pudo ocultar, el director explotó.

\- ¡Les advierto a todos tanto como tí! ¡No más salidas a las tabernas hasta tarde en la noche! Al primero que me encuentre esta noche en un bar, ¡Va a salir del hotel con la impronta indeleble de mi zapato en el trasero! ¡Los quiero mañana por la noche en forma! ¿Comprendes Cristian, o quieres que te lo demuestre frente a todos los presentes?

El joven actor que interpretaba a París asintió frenéticamente a su jefe y acudió al lugar. En la víspera de la representación, no se podía tomar a la ligera a Sidney. Él había estado por renunciar, con mucho dolor en su corazón, el día en que Simon, el mujeriego que hacía de Romeo había dado un mal paso y se había roto la pierna. Por lo que no era tiempo para hacer que todo fracasara, estando tan cerca de su objetivo. Actuar en Verona significaba mucho para él. Esto simbolizaba su éxito después de todos los años de precariedad que había pasado, y no dejaría que nadie le estropeara este gran momento. Pero la intervención intempestiva de un extraño ponía en duda todas sus certezas...

\- Por favor, disculpen esta intromisión, señoras y señores, pero... - interrumpió el mayordomo, levantando un índice con vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?... - gruñó entre dientes, el director.

\- ¿Roberto? – Exclamó Terry con incredulidad al verlo - ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

El joven saltó de la plataforma y se dirigió directamente al mayordomo, con la mano extendida.

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? - Preguntó discretamente con gusto de darle la mano.

\- Es toda una historia, señor... - respondió el mayordomo, moviendo sus ojos - ¡Usted no puede imaginar cómo me tranquiliza tenerlo frente a mí!

\- ¡Pues mi amigo, no debería tener que preocuparse! Soy un muchacho grande, y como puede ver, estoy bien...

\- ¡Piense un poco, señor!, ¡No es por eso que vine aquí!...

\- ¿Por qué es entonces?

El mayordomo se retiró un poco más lejos, y dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

\- Creo que usted debe sentarse, señor, porque lo que tengo que decirle puede afectarlo demasiado...

\- ¡Me preocupas, Roberto!

\- ¡Permítame insistir señor!... Por favor, ¡Tome asiento!...

Terry esbozó una mueca de fastidio y cumplió. Se sentó en uno de los escalones de piedra, con el brazo descansando casualmente en la pierna que había doblado hacia un lado, y miró intrigado a los ojos al mayordomo.

\- ¿Tranquilizarme?, ¡No se trata del conde Contarini! ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Muy bien, señor! De hecho, tengo una información de gran importancia asociada con esa "dama"...

El joven abrió los ojos y sintió que su cuerpo se hundía en la piedra.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Dijo, tragando con dificultad.

\- Sí, esa joven, que...

Terry borró el tópico con un movimiento rápido.

\- ¡Veo muy bien de quién estás hablando, Roberto! ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

\- ¡No, señor, tranquilícese! - Dijo el mayordomo haciendo grandes señas con la mano - ¡Sigue siendo la razón por la que estoy aquí!

\- No entiendo, no entiendo lo que dices...!

\- Señor... Esta dama...

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¡Ella no está casada!, ¡Ella nunca lo ha estado! ¡Fue un montaje!

Terry entiendió por qué el mayordomo le había insistido en que se sentara. Lívido, tartamudeó:

\- ¿Un montaje?

El mayordomo asintió. Se sentó junto a Terry quien permaneció en silencio, paralizado por lo que estaba escuchando, a través de un largo monólogo explicativo. Le relató la férrea voluntad del conde Contarini para ayudarlo, para pedir al ejército que entrara rápidamente en contacto con la familia Andrew. Las llamadas telefónicas transatlánticas eran muy básicas en ese momento, y el telégrafo era todavía la forma más rápida y segura de comunicación. Por lo tanto, después de varios intercambios de telegramas, se enteraron de que Candice White Andrew no estaba casada, que viajaba con la amiga, Patricia O'Brien, y que la persona que había originado estos rumores infundados, había sido ayudada por un pícaro periodista, y su identidad era la de una cierta Elisa Legrand-Whitmore...

Elisa... - susurró Terry, con el puño cerrado y temblando de rabia - ¡Una vez más! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido y caer tan fácilmente en su trampa?

\- Parece que ella conoce muy bien sus debilidades, señor. Pero también tuvo que ver mucho la suerte...

\- Lo que siempre he echado de menos... - replicó él con amargura. A continuación, después de haberse recuperado, preguntó - ¿En dónde está ahora? ¿En dónde está Candy?

\- Todavía no lo sé, señor...

Terry saltó.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Pero lo vamos a saber pronto - añadió rápidamente el mayordomo - sólo tenemos que visitar a la señorita O'Brien aquí en el hospital...

\- ¿En el hospital?

\- En efecto, señor... Ellas iban camino a Venecia cuando la señorita O'Brien tuvo un ataque de apendicitis. Como Verona era la ciudad más cercana, fue operada aquí.

\- ¡Ellas están aquí! ¡Candy es aquí! – repetía Terry, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

\- Incluso puedo añadir que ella estárá aquí por algunos días y que nunca ha puesto un pie en Venecia...

\- ¿Ese hospital, sabe en dónde está?

\- No, pero el taxi está esperando a que yo regrese...

\- ¡Así que no perdamos tiempo! dijo volviéndose a Sidney para asegurar su aprobación. Este último lo miraba, inmóvil y sin habla, bloqueado. Lo había oído y sabía que Terry se iría de todos modos, aún sin su permiso. Dejó caer los brazos con resignación, mientras que el joven inglés le prometió a la distancia volver, tan pronto como le fuera posible.

\- No te preocupes, Sid, voy a estar aquí para la premiere, ¡Lo prometo!

El director suspiró con frustración. ¡Había encontrado tan pronto a un nuevo Romeo y había desaparecido de la misma manera! Por desgracia, no podía culparlo, el le había ordenado el día anterior actuar y luchar para recuperar a su amada. Era evidente que había escuchado su consejo...

Decidido a no dejarse intimidar, se dirigió a los actores de su compañía gritándo:

\- ¡Traiganme a Simon! ¡En una camilla, o en una silla de ruedas, no importa, pero lo quiero en el escenario en diez minutos! ¡Y si él se resiste, díganle que va a volver a Inglaterra, no con una pierna rota, pero enyesado como una momia! ¡Y háganlo rápido!

* * *

El ruido de los neumáticos crujió, seguido inmediatamente por un prolongado toque de bocina y un grito, sacando a Candy violentamente de su distracción. Al salir de su letargo, se dio cuenta que estaba en el medio de la calle y le dio una mirada aturdida al conductor del automóvil que la estaba insultando. Avergonzada, se apresuró a llegar a la acera y se apoyó contra una pared, a un poco de distancia, en un callejón, tratando de calmarse. Durante varios minutos, fue incapaz de tener un pensamiento racional. Un nombre se cernía sobre su mente, el que le había hecho salir a toda prisa del club de Julieta, después de que ella se dio cuenta de que él era el autor de la carta que tanto había conmovido Isabella.

\- ¡Terry, Terry está aquí! - Se dijo a sí misma sin poder creerlo - ¡Terry está en Verona!

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, trató de respirar profundamente para desacelerar los latidos de su corazón que parecía le iba a explotar en el pecho. Pero en vano... Ella estaba en un estado de excitación tal, que perdió todo el control de sus pensamientos y de su cuerpo. No podía ser de otra manera, cuando las elocuentes palabras de Terry volvían constantemente a ella, exactamente como si tuviera su carta en sus manos?

 _"Querida Julieta_

 _Qué extraño es para mí estar aquí ante ti y escribir estas palabras para tí. Nos conocemos muy bien y desde hace mucho tiempo. Recuerdo nuestra primera obra de Broadway. Yo estaba tan intimidado, casí paralizado por el miedo escénico, que tenía la impresión de que nada saldría de mi boca, y luego, de repente, como por arte de magia, todo esa ansiedad, y toda esta opresión desapareció, porque te tenía conmigo, Julieta, mi amiga, tranquilizadora, tan cerca que podía incluso sin verte, sentirte rozar contra mí._

 _¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro? Acababa de cumplir catorce años cuando fui a ver a mi madre en secreto quien estaba actuando en Londres. Ella me dio esta colección de obras de su creador, William Shakespeare, y fue así como te conocí. Te encontré de inmediato fascinante. Tenías casi la misma edad que yo, casi saliendo de la infancia y, sin embargo, ese amor, esa pasión loca, violenta y ciega que condujo a ese muchacho, ese Romeo, me subyugó. Me preguntaba cómo podíamos ser tan jovenes y sentir tan intensamente estos sentimientos, sensaciones que había destinado a otros, convencido de que nunca sería capaz de sentir lo mismo. Y, sin embargo... ¿Quién me hubiera dicho que en una noche de la víspera de Año Nuevo, sería abrazado por esta emoción divina que cambiaría toda mi vida? ... Oh, si la había visto, Julieta, en su vestido de seda color crema y con una cinta preciosa que sostenía sus largos rizos rubios, ¡Que te habría deslumbrado también a ti por su belleza y el toque de gracia que emanaba de ella!_ _Estaba tan preocupado de que no lo notara, que me comporté como un patán, e ironicé sobre las pecas que salpicaban su pequeña nariz. Lejos de amedrentarse, ella respondió de inmediato, arrugando la nariz y los ojos de ira, con un color verde oscuro, magnético, que me miraban con mucha confidencia. Ella me miró sin parpadear, y me devolvió toda mi arrogancia a mi cara, me reprendió fuertemente como si ella fuera la_ _bribona. La encontré a cambio exquisita y excepcional, y quedé para siempre enamorada de ella..._

 _A partir de ese día, cada vez que me la encontraba, mi corazón se aceleraba y mis piernas temblaban incontrolablemente. ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que se me notara! Así que redoblé mis groserías hacia ella que no tenía idea de mis sentimientos. Ocupaba mis pensamientos constantemente. Yo quería estar cerca de ella, escuchar su voz, su risa. Por desgracia, se quedaba lejos del personaje antipático que yo le mostraba..._

 _Pero a veces cuando dos destinos están obligados a reunirse, no hay ningún obstáculo insuperable... Así, poco a poco aprendimos a conocercernos y a ella a apreciarme... Fue la primera vez que me sentí en confianza con alguien, hasta delinear algunos gestos de ternura hacia ella, los que recibía mirando hacia abajo y ruborizándose. Me gustaba verla bajar la guardia, lo que me daba la loca idea de que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos..._

 _Recuerdo la tarde en Escocia, donde una tormenta nos sorprendió y nos vimos obligados a ir a protegernos en la mansión. La estuve observando, arrodillado frente a la chimenea, vestida con el vestido de mi madre, con la que intentaba calentarse las extremidades adormecidas por la lluvia fría. Estábamos solos en esta casa grande, en medio de un silencio profundo que no nos atrevimos a romper por miedo a que se acabara_ _el hechizo. Sentado junto a ella, vi las llamas reflejadas en sus ojos de un verde singular y penetrante, que, cuando se instaló en mí, me hizo olvidar incluso mi nombre, mientras que sus labios bonitos, carnosos, se acercaban a mí, mientras hablabamos. Era tan hermosa y tan frágil, deseaba fervientemente tenerla en mis brazos, apretarla contra mí, pasar mis dedos por su pelo y oler el dulce aroma de su piel. A pesar del impulso que me roía, no tuve el valor de besarla. Temía demasiado en su reacción, la que experimenté a los pocos días, en el lago cuando finalmente tuve la audacia de poner mis labios sobre los suyos. La bofetada que me dio, sigue estando dolorosamente arraigada en mi memoria, sin afectar sin embargo el recuerdo imborrable de ese momento mágico, que confirmó que ella también me quería. Por un_ _breve momento, la había tenido en mis brazos, lo que me aseguró que no me mentía..."_

-¡ Oh Terry!, por el exceso de orgullo, yo no quería admitirlo en el momento, pero ese beso fue para mí uno de los más maravillosos acontecimientos de mi vida... - dijo Candy, con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios - no lo he olvidado... no, no he olvidado ese delicioso toque de tus labios sobre los míos. Tan pronto cierro los ojos y los pocos minutos vividos contra tus labios, reviven en mí emociones extraordinarias que he guardado a lo largo de los años. Ese fue mi primer beso, Terry... ¡Qué alegría haberlo recibido de tí!...

Perdida en sus pensamientos, continuó su marcha más decidida.

 _"Desafortunadamente, esa felicidad no podía durar y debido a la falta de honradez de una persona diabólica, se separaron nuestros destinos. Salí con mi corazón dolido de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos, sin saber si la volvería a ver de nuevo algún día. A mi llegada, fui a visitar a esas dos personas de las que tan a menudo me había hablado y que la habían educado. Con una mano temblorosa, llamé a su puerta y la abrió solo a medias una señora mayor, con gafas gruesas, quien me miró con simpatía. Mi corazón dio un salto al descubrir a su colega, una muy devota religiosa. Me parecía conocerlas desde hacía tiempo. Ella me contó sobre sus rostros y sus voces, por lo que se me hacían muy familiar. Y cuando les dije que yo estaba en el mismo colegio que su hija, me dieron una bienvenida tan cálida, que supe de inmediato que también me habían adoptado y que también se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba enamorado de ella. Más tarde, antes de salir, fui a recapacitar sobre mis pensamientos en la colina, la colina que recordaba tanto en el San Pablo, en donde nos reuníamos. Me quedé inmóvil en la nieve que caía en grandes copos, pensado en ello, en detalle. Quería grabar en mi memoria estos lugares donde creció, y que habían hecho que ella fuera esa admirable persona que era, llena de compasión y dedicación por los demás, amable y generosa, pero también combativa y valiente. ¡Ah, Julieta, el conocerla fue una gran lección de vida!..."_

\- Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos cuando miro hacia atrás en ese momento, Terry... Todavía podía distinguir las huellas de sus pisadas en la nieve cuando llegué a la cima de la colina. El viento azotó mi rostro, grité muchas veces tu nombre, sin mucha esperanza, porque supuse que ya estabas muy lejos. ¡Estabas tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez! ¡Sólo unos minutos nos separaron! ¡Oh Terry!... ¡La taza de té que estaba en tus manos todavía estaba caliente! ... La mantuve mucho tiempo en las mias para mantener el mayor tiempo posible tu calor entre mis dedos, para mantenerte un poco conmigo...

" _Poco después, yo me comprometí con la compañía Stratford y me dediqué de lleno al teatro. Estaba libre para satisfacer mi pasión, la pasión que ella me había animado a seguir, cuando ya se lo había expresado, durante nuestras largas conversaciones frente al lago, en Escocia. ¡Ella creía tan firmemente en mí! Para mí era evidente y quería demostrarle que no se había equivocado. Así que puse todo mi corazón y toda mi alma en seguir con ese sentimiento, por unas horas, y para traerla a mí. Pero un día, a pesar de todo, la realidad se unió a la ficción y el destino de nuevo nos unió... La recuerdo todavía, con el corazón palpitante, sujetándome firmemente a la manija de la puerta del tren, mientras ella corría detrás de él, en su traje de enfermera, encantadora. ¡Estaba aquí en Estados Unidos, mientras que yo todavía creía que estaba en Inglaterra! ¡Ya no había más un océano entre nosotros! ¡Al final nos volveríamos a reunir! Le miré a los_ _ojos en los que detecté la misma alegría que yo estaba viviendo. Tenía tanto que decirle, tantas cosas que la distancia me impedía compartir con ella. ¡Qué tortura era saberla tan cerca de mí, pero no ser capaz de tocarla o tenerla entre mis brazos!..._

 _Yo me reivindiqué enviándole muy rápidamente una entrada para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta que se presentaba en Nueva York. Incluí solo un boleto de tren, porque de alguna manera quería mantenerla cerca de mí, no dejaría que se fuera. Pero, de nuevo, el destino quizo, con una mano traicionera, poner fin a esa esperanza, con ese trágico suceso: el accidente de Suzana, esa joven actriz, que al salvar mi vida, perdió la movilidad de sus piernas. Consumido por la culpa, obligado a someterme a los requisitos de esta enorme responsabilidad, me encontré en la horrible posición de tener que abandonarla mientras mi corazón y mi alma no lo hicieron. ¡Teniendo que dedicarme a alguien a quien no amaba, fue insoportable! Cuando ella se reunió a mí en Nueva York, no pude encontrar el valor para decirle la verdad. Las palabras se tropezaron contra mis labios y no pudieron salir. Ella estaba allí, al fin ante mí, era una belleza irreal, y no me atreví a hacer ningún movimiento hacia ella, ¡Porque había perdido la razón! ¿Cómo describir con palabras el horror y asco que sentía de mí mismo, que me invadió cuando descubrí en el techo del hospital, que Susana había intentado poner fin a su vida?... Yo estaba tan avergonzado de mí mismo, avergonzado por tenerlo que enfrentar frente a su rostro... Mientras que llevé a Susana a su habitación, a pesar de que no era tan pesada la sentí como si fuera de plomo. Titubeando, me encontré con su aspecto aterrado, pero tan lúcida que me di cuenta de que todo era el fin... Para salvarme, hizo lo que yo era incapaz de hacer: una elección dolorosa, esa elección dolorosa de sacrificar la felicidad que teníamos tan cerca al alcance de nuestras manos. Quería gritar mi desesperación, impedirle que se marchara, ¡Decirle que no quería que desapareciera para siempre de mi vida! ¡Qué crueldad, qué ignominia el habernos separado, en las escaleras del hospital Jacob, en la que todavía brillaban nuestras lágrimas derramadas!... Oh, Julieta, no hubo peor castigo que tener que retirar mis manos de su talle y dejarla ir... ¡Quizás hubiera sido mejor no volver a reunirnos, si estábamos condenados a separarnos..."_

\- Oh, no, Terry, no lo digas... A pesar de todos estos años lejos de ti, nunca me he arrepentido de haberte conocido. He aprendido mucho de tí. Me trajiste de vuelta a la vida, cuando nunca pensé posible ser capaz de superar la muerte de Anthony. Mientras que todo el mundo me compadecía, tú no lo hiciste, me hiciste enfrentarme a mis demonios y me hiciste reaccionar. Sin ti, yo quizás todavía estaría llorando. Terry, si he podido vivir todo este tiempo lejos de ti, es porque no quiero decepcionarte, porque me he prometido a mí misma luchar, en memoria de todo lo que nos une. Ese fue nuestro acuerdo, ¿recuerdas? Nuestro compromiso común para no fallar y hacer todo lo posible para tener una vida feliz... Todo lo hice para seguir adelante sin ti... Muchas veces casi me dejé llevar, muchas veces casi me dí por vencida, pero luego pensé de nuevo en tí, y te vi de nuevo en ese miserable teatro itinerante, cuando borracho, ni siquiera eras capaz de recitar dos párrafos seguidos. Mi corazón se hunde ante la idea de recordar ese espectáculo tan triste y doloroso que ví. Sabía que yo era la causa, y quería lanzarme a tus brazos, tranquilizarte, decirte lo mucho que te amaba. Pero no podía, porque sabía que en algún momento u otro deberías regresar a Susana, para cuidar de ella y no tendrías espacio para mí en tu vida... Y entonces, de manera repentina te recuperaste y supe que no te dejarías caer de nuevo en un momento de desesperación, y también mantendrías tu promesa. Y yo he mantenido la mía hasta hoy...

La ciudad antigua de Verona nunca le había parecido tan larga, ni tan tortuosa. Le parecía que deambulaba en un laberinto sin fin. Con la mente perturbada, de repente ya no reconocía nada, aunque había caminado por estas calles por días. Pero el sonido repentino de las campanas de la iglesia de San Nicolás le confirmó que iba por el camino correcto...

" _Durante todos estos largos años, Julieta, tú me has acompañado, fiel y leal. Aún así, puedo admitirlo a tí ahora, aunque sospecho que siempre lo has sabido: que los poemas de amor que te declamaba en cada presentación no estaban dirigidos para tí, sino eran para ella y sólo ella. Era mi manera de calmar ese dolor que llevo dentro de mí, ese dolor de no estar con ella. Me hubiera gustado olvidarla, pero su memoria sigue anclada a mi carne, de una manera inquietante y reconfortante._

 _Después de la muerte de Susana, pensé que mi vida iba a cambiar, pero no estaba contando con todos esos años atrapado en esta torre de cristal, en donde me quedé como espectador de esta existencia que aborrecía. He experimentado muchas dificultades para volver a la realidad. Parecía como si saliera de una celda oscura y fuera cegado por la luz. Yo era libre pero seguía siendo un prisionero en mi cabeza..._

 _Quería escribirle, decirle que todavía la amaba, que nada había cambiado para mí. Muchas veces, remarqué más de un papel, arrugándolo y arrojándolo a la basura. Tenía tanto miedo de que ella me rechazara, que dejé pasar un año más. Y recientemente, volvió a aparecer, tan brevemente, que tuve que cruzar el océano para unirme a ella. Sin embargo, aunque he encontrado su rastro, ¡Tuve la odiosa sorpresa de saber que ella estaba casada! Todas mis esperanzas, mis sueños, se derrumbaron en un instante._ _Fue como una segunda muerte para mí. Yo ya era un espectro vacío desde nuestra separación en Nueva York, el que se ha convertido en un espectro errante ahora en las calles de Venecia._

 _Ah, Julieta, si tuviera valor, si no hubiera tenido miedo de escribirle, mi carta sin duda hubiera llegado antes de que conociera a ese hombre, ese hombre que ha ocupado mi lugar, ¡Un hombre al que maldigo, por todo lo que debe compartir con ella como_ marido!...

¡ _Yo se que a menudo he carecido de valor cuando se trataba de ella! Ahora acepto el castigo. ¿Qué podía haber esperado de un cobarde como yo? Sólo estoy siendo miserable, indigno del amor que ella me ha traído. Merezco su rechazo, su olvido y su indiferencia._

 _Por eso te pido tu ayuda, Julieta, porque yo no sé cómo podré actuar pasado mañana, sin querer clavarme esa daga en mi corazón, que tú estas reservando para tí. Te hago esta petición, como si fuera una botella lanzada al mar, con la esperanza hipotética de que pudieras oírme. Quiero creer, aunque sólo sea por un momento, que en toda esta tragedia podría surgir una luz que iluminara mis pasos y me diera un respiro. Estoy agotado, Julieta, te lo suplico, ayúdame..._

 _Terrence"_

Un silencio de muerte había extendido su mórbido velo en la habitación. Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra. Fue Donatella quien le puso fin, dirigiéndose a Candy, quien estaba petrificada en su silla, con los puños apretados en su regazo, y su rostro pálido.

\- Candy... ¿Eres tú de la que él habla? Nos has dicho que eras una enfermera, ¿verdad? Sobre Romeo y Julieta en Nueva York... Es vuestra historia la que evoca este joven...

\- ¡De todos modos, tú no nos dijiste que estabas casada! - María añadió con un tono de reproche, mientras que inmediatamente se mordió el labio por arrepentimiento, ante la mirada de reproche que le dio Isabella.

Candy se había levantado inmediatamente y respondió con la voz temblorosa:

\- ¡Yo... yo no estoy casada! ¡Nunca lo he estado! ¡Dios mío, el cree que… el cree que…!

Se dejó caer en la silla y rompió a llorar, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo entre dientes, con la cara inmersa en las palmas de su mano - ¡No entiendo lo que le pudo hacerle creer eso...!

\- Eso, mi hija, sólo tienes una forma de averiguarlo – le dijo Francesca - ¡Debes ir a su encuentro y preguntarle!

Candy levantó la cabeza con asombro. La incompresión se reflejó en sus ojos, los que se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¡Pero no tengo idea de dónde está!

\- ¿Hemos leído la misma carta Candy? - Replicó Isabel agitando los boletos para la obra - ¿No ha dicho que tiene que actuar mañana?

\- ¿Y mañana qué obra se va a interpretar? – Preguntó Donatella con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Romeo y Julieta... – susurró Candy confundida. ¿Cómo explicar que durante varios minutos con el calor del momento, había dejado de escuchar la lectura de Isabella, acosada por una multitud de pensamientos que la atravesaban. Uno, sin embargo, dominó a los demás: ¡Terry estaba en la ciudad!, ¡Terry estaba en Verona!

\- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí, cabeza hueca? - Había entonces exclamado María, agitada por una impaciencia indescriptible - ¿Por qué no estás ya en el Arena?

\- ¡Sí, Candy! ¡Date prisa! – había añadido Francesca, al borde de la histeria - ¡Ve rápido!

Candy había asentido sin opinar, secándose con un rápido movimiento las últimas lágrimas que bañaban su bonita cara. Al momento de pasar por el umbral de la puerta, se volvió hacia sus amigas que la estaban viendo con ternura y un poco de exitación.

\- No temas, Candy – le susurró Isabella, quien observó su ansiedad - Todo está bien... ¡El amor es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa! ¡Y él te ama, ese chico, te ama con locura! ¡Corre, Candy, corre!

Con palpitaciones en su corazón y falta de aliento, Candy había caminado, y corrido por las calles de Verona, sin darse cuenta a dónde se dirigía. Y cuando por fin se encontró en la Plaza Bra, en donde se encontraba la antigua arena romana, se preguntó si lo que estaba experimentando no era un sueño. Había una multitud a esa hora y no pudo evitar, al acercarse al edificio, buscar la cara de Terry entre aquellos sentados en las mesas, de las muchas terrazas que rodeaban el lugar. Decenas de veces pensó que lo veía, y decenas de veces no fue así. Decepcionada, se dirigió a una de las entradas del anfiteatro. Con la garganta seca, ensordecida por los latidos de su corazón que martillaba sobre sus tímpanos, empujó la gran puerta abierta y entró en el anfiteatro. El escenario estaba muy cerca de ella y podía fácilmente distinguir a los actores ensayando. Parpadeó al borde del desmayo y dio unos pasos hacia adelante. La mayoría de las personas a su alrededor estaban de espaldas, viendo la obra. ¡Terry sería sin duda uno de ellos, y se volvería a verla!

Una voz grave y autoritaria la trajo violentamente a tierra...

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle señorita? – le preguntó un pequeño hombre, de cabeza calva. Quien la observó con grandes ojos escrutadores, mientras que ella tartamudeó, con voz temblorosa:

\- Busco... a Terrence… Terrence Graham… Grandchester... En fin, busco a Terry...

\- ¿Terry? – dijo Sidney Wilde adivinando de inmediato quién era, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios carnosos - ¡Terry te está buscando mi tierna niña!. ¡Acabas de perderlo!...

Fin del capitulo 10


	11. Capitulo 11 (primera parte)

_Capitulo 11 (primera parte)_

 _(Generosamente traducido del frances por mi estimada Anneth White)_

Patty se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto de baño con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Era la primera vez desde su inesperada llegada al hospital que usaba vestido, y estaba encantada. Alessandro finalmente sería capaz de verla vestida con algo diferente a un camisón. Esto siempre la hacía sentirse incómoda frente a él, vestida de esa forma. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No era común recibir a un pretendiente en pijama...

Se reajustó el cuello de su traje, de color amarillo pálido y apretó un poco más la cinta que rodeaba su cintura, para darse un poco más de valor. Dio algunos pasos en la habitación y no sintió ningún problema como el que había experimentado el día anterior y que la hizo caer en los poderosos brazos del médico. Aliviada, fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama, en posición de espera. Sin duda, se sorprendería al verla tan elegantemente vestida y caminando hacia él sin tropezar. Pensando en esa posibilidad, sintió cierto pesar en su corazón, ya que sin dudas esto significaba que le permitiría salir del hospital, y aunque no era el lugar más emocionante de la ciudad, ella definitivamente se sentiría muy triste por tener que partir. No quería desprenderse de él. ¿Cómo podría asegurarse de que se continuarían viendo, si no iba a estar a su lado? Era una pregunta que sin duda debería realizarle y empezó a estructurarla en su cabeza, para estar segura de no olvidar nada.

El sonido de golpes acelerados en su puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

¡ _Era él_! Por suerte, Candy se había retrasado y ella secretamente esperaba que se tomaría su tiempo para reunirse con ella. Se sentó en su cama, para dar un retoque final a su cabello y dijo con una voz cantarina:

\- ¿Sí? ¡Pasa!...

La puerta se abrió y la radiante sonrisa de su cara cambió instantáneamente a una de asombro. Sin palabras, pálida y temblorosa, se apoyó en el borde de la cama, para no desmayarse. La persona que acababa de entrar era el último al que habría imaginado encontrar en Verona, ¡Y mucho menos en su habitación!

\- Hola Patty - dijo Terry, sin aliento por haber corrido por demasiados pasillos. Miró en detalle alrededor de la habitación y le dijo: - ¿Me puedes decir en dónde está Candy?

* * *

Candy iba a llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Patty cuando se detuvo en su impulso. Percibió el murmullo de voces a través de la pared. Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho. No podía distinguir con claridad, pero estaba segura de una cosa: ¡Terry estaba allí! Eso era lo que Sidney Wilde le había dicho hacía media hora. Terry sabía que estaba en Verona y también sabía que Patty estaba en el hospital. El estaba probablemente con ella, esperándola...

Ella sólo tenía que bajar la manija de la puerta y encontrarlo... Vacilante, extendió la mano sin tener que terminar de hacerlo. _¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla? ¡Se veía tan desesperado en su carta! ¿Tal vez le mostraría todo su desprecio por creer que se había casado? ¿Estaría dispuesto a escucharla? ¿Creería en ella?_

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Patty ya debería haberle explicado todo, diciéndole que era un entramado de mentiras, y que no había ni una pizca de verdad en todo eso. En todo el camino al hospital, se había preguntado cómo había obtenido esa información errónea y cómo había sido capaz de darle crédito con tanta facilidad. Después de pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que ella podría haber cometido el mismo error si hubiera estado en su lugar. Ambos habían sido tan impermeables a la felicidad por tanto tiempo, la que se les había negado por tantas veces, que la más mínima sospecha de lo que podría parecer obvio, les daba una nueva razón para no querer creer...

Pero ahora él estaría allí, a unos pocos metros detrás de la puerta, ella estaba bastante decidida a mostrarle que tenía que renunciar a sus dudas y temores, ya que él era de hecho el hombre al que amaba con pasión, quien ocupaba sus pensamientos desde el colegio: el gran amor de su vida...

Finalmente, con una mano más firme, con el corazón palpitante, temblorosa y sin aliento, abrió la puerta. Pero cuando entró en la habitación sintió una gran decepción, al cruzarse con la única mirada masculina de la habitación, la del doctor Biazini, lo que la dejó sin habla. Un suspiro de abatimiento se escapó de su pecho y se echó a llorar...

* * *

El taxi se detuvo a la sombra de la pequeña plaza del trattoria, en donde se encontraba el Club de Julieta. Era la dirección que le había dicho Patty. Se rió por dentro, pensando en la cara que le había hecho cuando se apareció en su habitación. Obviamente no era al que estaba esperando. El asombro seguido por la decepción que había leído en su rostro también le había intrigado. Pero no se quedó el tiempo suficiente para saber más, porque, desde que obtuvo su respuesta, se fue rápidamente al hospital para volver al centro de la ciudad. Su rudeza no iba a aumentar la baja opinión que tenía de él, pero en ese momento no importaba lo que la gente pensara de él, sólo tenía la idea fija en lo que lo obsesionaba: ¡Encontrar lo más rápido posible a Candy!

\- ¿Quiere que espere por usted, Señor Grandchester? – Le preguntó Roberto al joven aristócrata mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir del vehículo. Este último volvió la cabeza y respondió en voz baja a pesar del estado de excitación extrema en la que se encontraba:

\- No será necesario, Roberto, gracias. Usted ha sido de gran ayuda hasta el momento, pero creo que puedo manejarlo desde ahora.

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Mi misión está cumplida entonces. Le deseo suerte, Señor Grandchester, y sobre todo mucha felicidad.

Desestabilizado por estas palabras de aliento, Terry le dio las gracias con un gesto discreto. La felicidad estaba casi en sus manos y todavía tenía problemas para creerlo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dar unos pasos más, y finalmente sería capaz de tocarla, abrazarla y retenerla en sus brazos para siempre. Se bajó del taxi y se volvió una última vez hacia su nuevo amigo.

\- Por favor, dele las gracias al conde por su ayuda. Nunca olvidaré lo que hizo por mí...

\- Por supuesto que lo haré señor Grandchester. Apresúrese ahora. ¡Usted ha perdido demasiado tiempo!

El mayordomo se despidió con la mano y le señaló al conductor que podían irse, con un golpe en la parte trasera de su asiento. El taxi se alejó lentamente, dejando solo a Terry con sus dudas. El joven se volvió y miró a la parte delantera de la posada, cuya sombra benéfica se proyectaba sobre las mesas del bar, agrupadas delante de ella. Curiosamente, el lugar se parecía mucho a lo que se había imaginado: una grava fina bordeaba los arcos de la pequeña plaza, que sostenía los antiguos edificios de siglos pasados, incluyendo la distinguida trattoria Julieta y el viejo árbol de tilo que protegía la entrada. Una pequeña isla de tranquilidad, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad...

A pesar de su nerviosismo, cruzó el lugar con un aire que parecía relajado, se deslizó entre las mesas, haciendo caso omiso de los comensales que cenaban, y entró en el restaurante. Una corriente de aire acarició su rostro y cerró los ojos con satisfacción. Estaba tan caluroso afuera que le dio una agradable sensación, dejando en suspenso por algunos segundos su aprehensión.

Buscó a Candy en la habitación. _¿En dónde podría estar?_ Se acercó al mostrador detrás del cual había varias filas de botellas de licor, de diferentes tipos. Un hombre grande, con la cara áspera por la barba, estaba ocupado llenando dos vasos de vino, levantó sus gruesas cejas pobladas mientras lo observaba.

\- ¿Sí? - Preguntó sin mucha amabilidad, bajando la botella.

\- ¿C... Candy? – tartamudeó Terry, como si fuera una clave, pues las únicas pocas palabras italianas que conocía no le podían ayudar en esta situación.

\- ¡Oh, Candy!

La cara taciturna del hombre se iluminó inmediatamente. Dejó la toalla en el bordel del mueble y caminó al pasillo contiguo. Hizo a un lado la cortina que ocultaba la entrada, se puso delante de una escalera medio escondida en la oscuridad, y puso sus manos alrededor de su boca. Su gran bigote negro tembló mientras gritaba algo hacia el piso de arriba. Inmediatamente, se oyó que alguien bajaba las escaleras, y la cara sonriente de una joven y bonita mujer morena aparecieron en la puerta. Ella miró a Terry por un momento sin decir nada. Él la observó con incredulidad, avergonzado por la curiosidad de las oscuras pupilas que le devolvían la mirada. Isabella finalmente se acercó a él, y él se estremeció cuando ella tomó sus manos entre las suyas, apretándolas con afecto y pronunciando unas dulces palabras mientras le decía:

\- Hola Terrence, te estábamos esperando…

* * *

Al llegar al cruce de las calles Rosa y Santa Anastasia, Candy hizo una pausa para descansar. Todavía tenía que cruzar la plaza del Erbe, y continuar por toda la extensión de la calle Capello, para luego girar a unos pocos metros hacia la derecha hasta la calle Saint André, para llegar finalmente al club. Solo le faltaban un centenar de metros como máximo, pero agotada como estaba, ¡Esto significaba para ella casi cruzar el Monte Everest! Recuperando el aliento, se sentó en un bolardo de piedra en frente del palacio barroco Maffei, siendo indiferente a la belleza del edificio que la dominaba con su altura completa. En el techo, las estatuas de los dioses romanos, resguardadas por una barandilla, la observaban con sus ojos vacíos.

Durante las dos horas que estaba yendo y viniendo con ese calor abrasador, sus pies le dolían terriblemente, y se estaba apoderando de ella la duda y el desánimo. Ella esperaba poder encontrar a Terry en el club y confiaba en que si no la encontraba allí, no hubiera elegido partir para otro destino. Ella sabía que las miembras del club podían ser muy convincentes cuando era necesario, pero también excesivamente habladoras, lo que podría hacer que él se fuera en vez de hacerlo sentir confiado...

Para darse valor, pensó de nuevo en las palabras tranquilizadoras y reconfortantes que le había dicho Patty, mientras ella estaba al borde de la histeria al descubrir que Terry ya no estaba en el hospital. Ella no pudo ocultar su consternación y se dejó caer en el borde de la cama, confiando en su amiga, y describiéndole a grandes rasgos su aventura, a pesar de la incómoda presencia del Doctor Biazini.

\- ¿Casada? ¿Qué tipo de historia es esa? ¿Cómo puede creer que estás casada?

\- No sé. ¡Pero de hecho está totalmente convencido!

\- ¡No debes permitir que crea eso!. Tienes que ir al club Candy. El debe estar allá.

\- Siempre que no desaparezca de nuevo. ¡Oh, Patty! ¿Cómo voy a encontrarlo, si llego después de que se ha marchado?

\- Cálmate, respira profundamente – la había tranquilizado, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella, adivinando que estaba a punto de colapsar.

\- Oh, Patty... ¡Tengo tanto miedo, estoy tan asustada, temiendo que me rechace!

\- Puedo decirte algo sobre ese punto. La cara que puso cuando le dije que no estabas aquí es un testimonio del gran interés que tiene por ti, te lo aseguro. Por lo tanto deja de enterrar la cabeza en la arena, negando lo evidente: que lo amas, que te ama. Él te está buscando, y tú también. Te bastará unos pocos segundos para demostrarle que lo amas ¡Y estarán juntos para siempre!

\- Patty... – susurró Candy con gruesas lágrimas que rodaban de nuevo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Crees que te animo en su búsqueda si no estoy segura del amor que se tienen ustedes dos? – susurró Patty, secándo una lágrima de la cara molesta de la rubia - Vamos, Candy, ¡Es hora de que conozcas la gran alegría de encontrar a quien amas!

Con los ojos bajos, Candy había asentido, sollozando, a continuación las dos amigas se abrazaron cariñosamente, apretadas una contra otra, antes de separarse en frente del médico, quien estaba atónito, pues no podía creer la tragicomedia que se llevaba a cabo delante de él, y en solo unos pocos minutos. Brutalmente expuesto a la complejidad de los sentimientos de estas mujeres y sus tormentos, su rostro estaba tan angustiado como el de Patty.

\- ¡Por fin, por fin! - Se había mantenido diciendo esta última, mirando fijamente la puerta cuando ya se había ido Candy, con sus pequeños puños contra su corazón.

Luego alzó la vista hacia él. Una mirada estática y alegre hacia brillar sus bonitos ojos, y hacía sonrojar sus mejillas. La sonrisa de esperanza en sus labios, había penetrado su endurecido corazón, generando una corriente de ternura que dejó fluir confundido, cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos...

Sosteniéndose con la poca fortaleza que le quedaba, Candy se levantó y caminó alrededor de una columna de mármol blanco, coronada por el león de San Marcos, el símbolo de la República de Venecia, y empezó a cruzar la plaza. En las fachadas de las casas había antiguos frescos que databan del antiguo foro romano, construido en el lugar, lamentablemente expuestos a los estragos del tiempo. Pero el espíritu de Candy no estaba de ánimo para permanecer frente a estas maravillas históricas. ¡Ella quería llegar al club tan pronto como le fuera posible!

Era día de mercado. Renegando interiormente contra los puestos de los comerciantes, esparcidos por el lugar y que desaceleraban su paso, buscaba atajos a través de los pasillos llenos de gente. A mitad del camino, se encontró con un espacio aislado en medio del cual, como si fuera un oasis en un desierto, había una fuente con una estatua de la Virgen, que se ofrecía a su sediente garganta. Poniendo sus manos bajo el agua fresca que brotaba, calmó su sed tanto como quizo, bebiendo grandes tragos del líquido refrescante. Luego sumergió sus brazos desnudos en la fuente con agua y se echó en repetidas ocasiones en el cuello y piernas sintiendo escalofríos de placer. Una última, vez antes de continuar, sumergió sus manos en el agua, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y se pasó los dedos por sus cabellos dorados, iluminados por el sol, como por un halo.

Cerró los ojos por un impulso, pero de repente se detuvo, aturdida. Una imagen de un aspecto familiar, que no se había cruzado por siglos, se había grabado en su mente, una visión de un océano bajo una tormenta, paralizante, hechizante, que penetraba en el alma y producía mareo. Ella abrió los ojos y se balanceó en estado de shock. Estaba de pie delante de ella, a pocos metros de distancia, al otro lado de la fuente, esa mirada que tan a menudo había buscado en sueños y que la había acompañado todos estos años. Él la estaba observando sin moverse, tan incrédulo como ella, como habiendo sido despertado de un sueño de manera abrupta.

Temblando y sin aliento, ella dio un paso temeroso hacia él, luego se detuvo, esperando un paso de retroceso por su parte. Él se acercó un poco hacia ella como respuesta, lo suficiente como para percibir a través de su camisa blanca entreabierta, los movimientos de su respiración jadeante que hinchaban su pecho. Y entonces él se detuvo. Ella lo miró como si estuviera hipnotizada, con los labios temblorosos, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, aunque miles de ellas inundaron su cabeza, gritando dentro de sí y dejándola sorda. Él permaneció frente a ella, impasible, y ella se sintió desemparada, frente a esa frialdad que reconoció y que él acostumbraba a mostrar cuando estaba enojado.

\- Él no me quiere... – pensó ella, con el corazón roto, moviendo su cabeza - ¡Finalmente lo he encontrado para darme cuenta de que me odia! – gimió, mientras las lágrimas de desesperación subieron por su garganta y llenaron sus ojos verdes.

Entonces vio sus manos que vinieron al encuentro de las suyas. La envolvió un reconfortante calor, y toda la tensión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo se liberó de de pronto, como una divina liberación.

\- Candy... – le oyó murmurar en voz baja, con su voz suave y profunda.

Ella se enderezó haciendo una mueca, mirándolo a través de los ojos entrecerrados, observando la sonrisa de su hermoso rostro. Sollozó con sorpresa y se sumergió en sus ojos. Lo que leyó allí esta vez no le dejó ninguna duda. El diálogo silencioso que se instauró era comprendido solo por ellos dos, aislados en un mundo que se movía a su alrededor. Solo existían él y ella. Todo a su alrededor se había ido en un halo borroso de sombras y luces, flotando con un crujir sordo de elementos confusos.

\- Candy... – repitió él, para asegurarse de que no estaba en medio de un sueño.

Llevada por una ola de felicidad, se sintió desfallecer, con las piernas apenas sosteniendola. Ahora él estaba muy cerca de ella, poniendo sus brazos lentamente alrededor de su cintura. Ella cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su pecho, colocando tímidamente sus brazos sobre los de él en un abrazo. Él la apretó con más fuerza y entonces ella enterró su cara en el hueco de su hombro. Podía oír el rápido latido de su corazón, sentía su corta respiración acariciándole el pelo, y la contracción de sus músculos, mientras ella estaba temblando de asombro.

\- ¡No es cierto lo que dicen!, lo sabes... Lo sabes ¿Verdad? – balbuceó, con la voz entrecortada, por la emoción que la envolvía.

En respuesta, él cubrió con una mano amorosa la parte posterior de su cabeza, introduciendo sus largos dedos en su cabello, que tímidamente tocaban sus labios, inhalando con deleite el perfume de violetas que emanaba. Permanecieron largo tiempo apretados uno contra el otro, sin tener en cuenta el tiempo que transcurrió, saboreando la alegría del reencuentro. Y cuando por fin ella se apartó de él, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que él también había llorado. Se miraron, reprimiendo una sonrisa, y luego estallaron en risas nerviosas e incontrolables. Cuando finalmente sus mentes reaccionaron, se quedaron sin habla por un momento, dándose cuenta de lo que estaban viviendo. Se reencontraron después de todos estos años, y extrañamente, les parecía como si nunca hubieran transcurrido. Ellos eran de nuevo los adolescentes del San Pablo, quienes modestamente descubrían que se amaban.

\- Estoy tan feliz de verte, _pecosa_... – murmuró con los ojos brillantes, llenos de malicia.

\- El placer es mío, _Señor Grandchester_... - respondió ella, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

\- Tan feliz... – añadió él, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella, acariciando con su pulgar su barbilla - el más feliz del mundo...

Ruborizada, bajó la mirada e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para sentir mejor el suave toque de su mano contra su piel. Con los ojos medio cerrados, contemplaba su hermoso rostro, que se había ennoblecido con los años. Se acordó de esa rara belleza que lo caracterizaba. Esa característica de perfección que tantas veces la había desestabilizado y que le hizo sentir un estremecimiento al recordarlo. No había cambiado, excepto... excepto esa herida sobre la ceja, que sus largos cabellos castaños en parte disimulaban.

\- ¿Qué es...? - Dijo, pasando sus dedos sobre los puntos de sutura.

\- Es una larga historia... – dijo él, tomando su mano y depositando en élla un tierno beso.

\- Cuéntamela entonces...

Él le mostró una enigmática sonrisa y asintió.

\- Corres el riesgo de que sea muy larga...

\- Tengo toda una vida por delante... – le dijo ella con una mueca de complicidad.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, ella tomó su mano y lo llevó a la parte trasera de la plaza, hacia las calles estrechas cuyas sombras benévolas protegerían sus secretos...

Fin de la primera parte del capítulo 11


	12. Capitulo 11 (segunda parte)

Capítulo 11- Parte 2

 _Querida Julieta_

 _Mis manos tiemblan demasiado para escribirte, y no estoy seguro de si mi mente está menos agitada. Pero quería compartir contigo esta gran noticia, esta inmensa alegría que vive dentro de mí, desde que - aún no me atrevo a creerlo – desde que nos hemos reencontrado de nuevo... ¡Oh, Julieta!, ella está allí, sentada frente a mí, en esa terraza de un café, testiga de nuestra reunión, y mis ojos arden por permanecer abiertos todo tiempo, pues temo que desaparezca si los cierro. Mi mano roza la suya con frecuencia, para asegurarme de que es real, la veo bajando la cabeza, ruborizada y mi corazón salta cada vez, maravillado. Soy incapaz de dejar de mirarla. ¡Ella es muy bella! ¡Aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba! La miro y encuentro en su rostro los rasgos de la adolescente encantadora que había dejado, pero con más pureza en sus líneas, y con más armonía en su entorno. El perfil de su nariz, de la que tanto me gustaba burlarme, las cejas, la curvatura de su boca, las recuerdo en mi memoria con tal intensidad que casi no puedo respirar. La estoy redescubriendo y entro en éctasis ante la perfección de todo su ser. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, llenos de sombras y de misterios, y yo me estremezco con voluptuosidad ante el poder que ella tiene sobre sobre mí..._

\- Deja de mirarme así Terry, me haces sentir verguenza… - dijo Candy, una vez más, desviando de nuevo sus ojos de él.

\- Discúlpame Candy, es algo más fuerte que yo. ¡Tengo la impresión de estar en medio de un sueño!

\- No estas soñando Terry... nosotros… nosotros no estamos soñando...

Lo había dicho con una voz tímida, casi sin atreverse a mirarlo. A pesar de la alegría del reencuentro, tenía una sensación persistente de vergüenza, que no le permitía disfrutar más libremente de su presencia. Le hubiera gustado expresarle toda la felicidad que sentía por tenerlo en frente de ella, pero no podía evitar mostrarle una cierta reserva. Todavía le era difícil romper con la prohibición que se había impuesto durante tanto tiempo. Eso que era tan simple y tan natural – amarlo – eso que ella muy a menudo se reprochaba por seguirlo sintiendo, y que le hacía tener un fuerte sentimiento de vergüenza y confusión. Incluso ahora, cuando ella era libre de vivir su amor abiertamente, todavía se sentía fuera de lugar. Ella sabía que le tomaría tiempo el no tener miedo de ser feliz. Pero la mirada llena de ternura que Terry le brindaba, le daba más seguridad para enfrentar sus temores del pasado.

\- Te he estado buscando por tanto tiempo Candy, todavía no puedo creer que por fin te he encontrado...

\- Siento lo mismo que tú - dijo ella, riendo nerviosamente para ocultar su confusión - Es una locura, todavía hace algunas pocas horas pensaba que estabas en Nueva York. Me preguntaba con ansiedad si nos volveríamos a encontrar a mi regreso. ¡Y ahora estás aquí, delante de mí, en carne y hueso! Me siento muy estúpida...

\- ¿Estúpida?

Ella bajó la cabeza con un suspiro, moviendo de manera distraída una servilleta de papel con su mano.

\- Estúpida, sí... incluso carente de la espontaneidad de antes. Siento la impresión como si estuviera al frente de mi antiguo director del hospital.

Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en los labios del joven.

\- Si te da consuelo Candy, yo también tengo esa extraña sensación… como si estuviera al frente de la madre superiora...

\- ¿En serio? - Le preguntó, riendo - ¿La madre superiora? ¿Esa es la sensación que yo te provoco?

\- ¡Bueno, tú me has comparado con tu ex director del hospital!

\- ¡Sí, pero fue un ejemplo de muchos! ¡Mientras que parecer la madre superiora, está lejos de ser un cumplido!... - dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡No te preocupes, tú no tienes pelo hasta en el mentón como ella! Pero, pensándolo mejor, tienes una pequeña semejanza con ella...

\- ¡Oh, Terry!, ¡Sin duda, tú nunca cambiarás!

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo, mientras ella le arrojó la servilleta a la cara. Pero en el fondo de sí misma, estaba encantada de que él siguiera siendo el mismo, lleno de malicia, siempre dispuesto a burlarse de ella hasta hacerla enloquecer. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se divirtió con el espectáculo gratificante que le brindaba. Le encantaba verlo reír... Ella simplemente lo amaba...

De repente, se dio cuenta de que él había dejado de reir y que la observaba a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Lo miró con ojos interrogantes, y la mirada de amor y de ternura que le devolvió terminó por hacerla temblar.

\- Candy, yo... - dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la suya. Pero ella no tuvo tiempo para saber lo que le quería decirle. Un camarero acababa de llegar a su mesa y los interrumpió.

\- ¡Dos limonadas para nuestros dos tortolitos!

El joven aristócrata frunció el ceño ante la expresión poco cortes del camarero, y avergonzado retiró la mano. El mesero puso delante de ellos dos grandes vasos de limonada con hielo. Terry le entregó un billete y le dijo que mantuviera el cambio. El hombre le agradeció calurosamente y se dirigió hacia el interior del local con su bandeja vacía en su mano. Este pequeño interludio los llamó de nuevo a la realidad, y fue Candy quien se encargó de mantenerlos en tierra de manera permanente.

\- Todavía no me has dicho cuál fue la causa de tu herida... - comentó, tomando un sorbo de limonada.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro del joven actor, quien se instaló cómodamente en su silla y dijo:

\- ¿Estás segura de quererlo saber?

\- ¡Segura, sin duda!

\- ¿No te decepcionarás?...

\- Lo dudo…

\- Pues bien, si insistes...

Fingió tomar profundamente aire y comenzó su historia: de cómo hacía más de dos semanas atrás, mientras se relajaba en su sala de estar, después de un día agotador de ensayo, había descubierto por el sombrero abandonado sobre su mesa, que ella había estado en su apartamento. Su reacción fue inmediata, interrogando de manera ansiosa a su ama de llaves quien confesó todo.

\- ¡Oh Terry! – Lo interrumpió Candy moviendo la cabeza, y agitando sus rubios rizos - No sé cómo me encontré delante de tu apartamento ese día. Parecía que todo había sido organizado para que ocurriera eso. Me pregunto si tu ama de llaves no me esperaba...

\- Candy, yo creo que muchas cosas en esta historia no son pura casualidad y que participaron muchas personas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees que Albert tuvo que ver con esto?

\- Albert y muchas otras personas...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Si no me interrumpes cada cinco minutos, podré darte mi explicación... – le dijo, reprendiendola suavemente con su índice.

\- ¡Está bien, me callo! – dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza, no sin haberle sacado maliciosamente la lengua.

\- ¡Perfecto! – dijo riendose - Entonces, ¿En dónde estaba? ¡Ah si! La señorita Denise me dijo que tú habías entrado y te habías ido como... ¡Como una ladrona!

Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa irónica, dejando al descubierto dos hileras de dientes provocativos, que dejaban adivinar un júbilo contenido. La reacción de Candy no tardó en manifestarse, lo que él enfrentó echándose un poco hacia atrás y parpadeando.

\- ¿Una ladrona? - Gritó, saltando de su silla y con su voz contrariada y temblorosa - ¿Cómo puede haber dicho eso? ¡Yo estaba confundida, Terry! ¡Yo estaba molesta! Yo...

\- ¡Cálmate, estaba bromeando! Al contrario, ella te elogió mucho.

Pero ella no estaba escuchando. Al borde de las lágrimas añadió:

\- Descubrí ese cuadro en tu estudio... La imagen del Hogar de Pony y pensé que si la guardabas allí, fuera de vista de las personas, en esa habitación, era porque... porque...

\- Porque signfica mucho para mí... porque tú representas mucho para mí... Ahora y siempre...

Su propia voz también se quebró cuando pronunció esas palabras y encontró el valor para tomar su mano esta vez y sujetarla con la que tenía libre.

\- Fue mi manera de mantenerte cerca de mí sin despertar sospechas de... de ya sabes quien...

Candy asintió, bajando la mirada. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para convencerce de lo contrario, a ella le era muy doloroso evocar a Susana. A pesar de que ella ya no estaba, su presencia seguía siendo dolorosamente palpable.

\- Ella ignoraba todo sobre el Hogar de Pony - continuó - y por lo tanto no le ponía ninguna atención a esa pintura que me encontré por accidente en Londres y que había llevado a Nueva York. Ella no podía saber que cada vez que mis ojos se posaban sobre la pintura, por un momento yo era arrastrado hacia ti, y una luz de vida renacía dentro de mí. Era mi forma de luchar contra la existencia desgraciada a la que ella me había destinado...

\- Lo siento mucho, Terry – gimió Candy – Siento mucho que hayas tenido que sufrir todo eso... Todos estos años...

\- Todos esos años ya no existen desde que te he vuelto a encontrar... - dijo él, apretando un poco más fuerte su mano – Yo estaría dispuesto a vivirlos de nuevo, una vez más, para poder experimentar la inmensa alegría que he sentido cuando te ví de nuevo, Candy... no es necesario mirar hacia atrás. Lo que importa ahora es el presente, el que vamos a compartir juntos, ¿no te parece?

Candy asintió, conteniendo un sollozo, y luego con una sonrisa, le preguntó:

\- ¿Este Juan que pintó el cuadro, será el pequeño Juan que conocí en el Hogar de Pony?

\- ¡En efecto! Él Se sorprendió mucho cuando reconocí el lugar donde ustedes crecieron. El vive en Londres y yo he guardado especialmente su dirección a la espera de dártela algún día.

\- ¡Es maravilloso, Terry! ¡Me gustaría ver el pequeño Juan! Lo amaba mucho... A pesar de que se orinaba en la cama y retrasaba mis tareas diarias... - dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- ¡Jajaja! En relación a eso, me pidió que te dijera que hace mucho tiempo que no moja la cama y realmente insistió con que te lo dijera.

\- ¡Eso me tranquiliza! – comentó ella, riendo con alivio…

Una vez más, él entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y se dirigió a ella en un tono misterioso.

\- Si quieres saberlo, no es la única persona que te conoce y que he reencontrado...

\- ¿Es verdad? ¿Quién?

\- ¡Piensa un poco!

\- Te confieso que no tengo ni idea... - dijo después de un momento de reflexión - ¿Es una amistad?

\- ¿Una amistad? No sé lo que entiendes por eso - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa - pero digamos que compartiste con él el mismo escondite por unos días...

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Un escondite?... No me estarás hablando de Cookie, ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Bueno, sí! ¡Es de él que hablo!

Frente a su asombro, le mostró una pequeña risa de satisfacción y le habló de las condiciones que se dieron para su reunión.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó ella - ¡Cookie! ¡Después de todo este tiempo!...

\- ¡Yo tampoco! – comentó Terry, frunciendo el ceño como si fuera un maestro de escuela - ¡No puedo creer que hayas cruzado el océano como polizón! ¡Cualquier cosa podría haberte pasado! ¡Podrías haberte encontrado con un barco de piratas, que te hubieran arrojado al mar o incluso...

Él se interrumpió con un estremecimiento que le recorrió la espalda al pensar en las cosas horribles de las que podría haber sido víctima. En voz baja, ella le aseguró:

\- Nada de eso me ocurrió... estuve navegando con gente muy amable, con la que aún sigo en contaco.

\- ¡Tuviste suerte! – Le respondió cínicamente, todavía convencido de que se había arriesgado a algo peor. Luego, recuperando la compostura, agregó - ¡Es increíble que no me lo hayas dicho cuando nos encontramos en Nueva York!...

\- No me lo preguntaste. Y sabía que tendrías esta reacción, ¿O me equivoco? – dijo ella, imitando el tono de desaprobación que él había usado.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras mostraba una media sonrisa por su provocación.

\- Reacciono así porque me preocupo por tí. Me había olvidado de lo imprudente y temeraria que puedes llegar a ser... ¡Pensé que habías vuelto a bordo de un barco de cruceros, al igual que tus primos, en lugar de tomar esos riesgos!

\- No podía esperar, Terry. Quería unirme a tí tan pronto como fuera posible. Es por eso que me colé en el primer barco con destino a América.

\- Como hice yo cuando te ví en el puerto de la Isla de Manhattan...

\- Sí... - dijo ella, bajando los ojos, ruborizada. Esta vez los hechos fueron a la inversa. Fue él quien había ido a buscarla y la había encontrado. Ella se estremeció.

 _¡Confiemos en que nada ni nadie se interponga entre ellos de nuevo!_

\- ¿Cómo está Cookie? – Fue ella quien rompió el silencio incómodo que había caído sobre ellos - ¡Él ha debido cambiar mucho desde entonces! ¡Tiene que haberse convertido en un hombre!

\- En realidad... – respondió Terry vacilante - No está muy en forma...

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Tuvimos un accidente durante la travesía...

\- ¿Un... accidente?

La sangre que había enrojecido sus mejillas, fluyó de vuelta a su corazón, dejándola con una palidez alarmante en su hermoso rostro. A la espera de una pronta respuesta, se quedó mirando fijamente al joven, quien ante su lívida mirada se apresuró a contarle sus desventuras: la tormenta, el fuego en la sala de calderas, el rescate de Cookie, el hundimiento del barco y su despertar en el hospital de Plymouth.

\- Tú... - murmuró, tratando de recuperar sus sentidos después de ese tipo de noticias - ¿Estás bien? ¿No te fracturaste nada?

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Tengo como secuela un poco de tos que me molesta en la noche, algunos dolores desagradables, y esta herida encima del ojo que desaparecerá en algunos días...

\- Así que esto es... - dijo, observando cuidadosamente su frente – La herida se ve pulcra y los puntos son regulares. Puedo quitártelo en uno o dos días...

\- ¡Wo, Wo! ¡No tan rápido! - Exclamó con un ágil movimiento y se encogió de hombros - ¡Yo realmente no quiero verme desfigurado!

\- ¿Cómo así que desfigurado? – Respondió ella, levantándose indignada, con su piel retomando sus colores. Estaba enojada, apretando los puños, mientras que él sonreía estúpidamente. Ella había olvidado cómo la hacía enojar... Finalmente, se sentó de nuevo, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, se cruzó de brazos y le miró a través de sus ojos semicerrados.

\- Me he encontrado con mástiles más recalcitrantes que tú, mi joven amigo. Y a menudo han terminado amarrados en la camilla de oscultación, pidiendo piedad...

\- Hmmmm... Presentándolo así, sólo te pido vivir esa experiencia... - respondió con una sonrisa, y ojos falsamente lujuriosos.

\- ¡En realidad, Terry, no tienes remedio! – Dijo ella dando un suspiro, y mirando hacia el cielo. Luego, recuperando la serenidad, preguntó con voz seria:

\- Y Cookie, ¿Cómo está?

\- Sufrió numerosas quemaduras y fracturas múltiples. Pero no te preocupes. Mi padre lo confió a las manos de los mejores cirujanos de Inglaterra.

\- ¿Tu padre?

\- ¡Sí, él estaba frente a mi cama cuando me desperté en el hospital...! - dijo mirando a otro lado con vergüenza.

\- Si él estaba allí, Terry, es que estaba muy preocupado por ti. Espero que no lo hayas alejado, como de costumbre...

\- No, no esta vez. De hecho, hemos hablado mucho. Nos hemos dado muchas explicaciones y creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

\- ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, Terry! Muchas veces he rogado por su reconciliación. A ustedes ciertamente les llevará mucho tiempo sanar esas heridas, pero han dado un gran paso el uno hacia el otro. Esto augura buenas cosas para el futuro...

\- Siempre y cuando te quedes conmigo, Candy, solo cosas bellas me podrían pasar...

Ella se estremeció, sonrojándose y murmuró hundiendo sus ojos en los de él:

\- Nunca me volveré a alejar de ti Terry, nunca. Nada ni nadie me podrá separar de ti.

\- Sin embargo, una persona casi lo logró...

\- ¿Quieres decir la persona que te hizo pensar que yo estaba casada? He leído tu _hermosa_ carta, Terry, y lo he sabido...

\- Lo sé... me encontré con las chicas en el club... Quienes me explicaron todo...

Una vez más, la sorpresa la dejó sin habla. Pero el estupor pronto dio paso a la curiosidad, y se molestó por esa respuesta enigmática y lenta que utilizaba para explicar, por lo que le exigió una aclaración. Él le contó sobre su llegada al club, siguiendo el consejo de Patty y la cálida bienvenida de todas las mujeres que estaban cacareando a su alrededor como si fuera un gallo en un corral. Sentado en el centro de la habitación, rechazando decentemente las galletas y tazas de café, trató de capturar a través de su entusiasta charla, el mensaje que le querían entregar. Finalmente se había enterado de que Candy había leído la carta, que no entendía ese asunto del matrimonio, y que había ido a buscarlo. Al principio le habían aconsejado que la esperara en el club, ya que era uno de los lugares al que podría regresar, pero después de un tiempo, incapaz de aguantar más, decidió volver al hospital, sobre todo desde que se enteró de que Candy se estaba quedando no muy lejos de allí. Así que en el camino de regreso, y contra todo pronóstico, se reencontraron en la plaza delle Erbe, frente a la fuente y debajo de los ojos benévolos de la Virgen que podía bendecir su reencuentro.

 _Eras como una visión celestial, frente a mí, tan cerca, envuelta por la luz... paralizado por el asombro, abrumado por todo su ser, me quedé inmóvil en frente de ti, como si estuviera viviendo un sueño. Luego, dándome cuenta de tu consternación, traté de moverme hacia tí. Pronuncié tu nombre. El que no había pronunciado por años... Cuando escuché mi voz, sentí que no era real, y que alguien más lo había dicho._ _Entonces vi que te estremeciste y me acerqué un poco más a tí. Y cuando te pude tener en mis brazos y sentir tu frágil cuerpo contra el mío, los latidos de tu corazón contra mi pecho, la suavidad de tu piel, empecé a pensar que la muerte podría llevarme ahora, pues la felicidad que sentí fue indescriptible. No había ningún hombre más feliz en la tierra. A partir de ese momento, supe que nunca podría vivir sin ti..._

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce, como si hubiera oído lo que estaba pensando. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, saboreando la perfecta armonía que había entre ellos.

\- Es... Elisa - finalmente confesó con gravedad, después de que un tercer ángel había pasado por encima de sus cabezas. Él sabía que con esta revelación, iba a romper este delicioso momento de paz interior que estaban viviendo, pero quería acabar de una vez con esa persona detestable, tan rápido como fuera posible, para sacarla definitivamente de su mente, y tirarla muy lejos, para no tener que recordarla más. No podía hacer nada en contra de ella ahora. No merecía más que su desprecio, algo que no dudaría en decirle a la cara a su regreso, pero esto no era una de sus prioridades por ahora...

\- ¿Elisa? - Gritó Candy, con los ojos llenos de asombro - Pero, ¿Cómo?

Con voz cansada, le contó sobre la trampa maquiavélica que había hurdido su prima desde donde estaba, y en la que cayó con una ingenuidad desconcertante. La extrema cautela con la que Albert había procedido, de muy buena fe, había facilitado la tarea de Elisa, y con algunas mentiras había intentado separarlos para siempre. Por supuesto, él había omitido deliberadamente hablarle del triste episodio que había vivido al borde del Canal de Venecia y se había contentado con hablarle de su reunión con un ex miembro de la compañía Stratford, Sidney Wilde, quien lo había llevado a Verona.

Candy había escuchado todo en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior para reprimir su rabia. Con el tiempo, ella creía que Elisa había dado un paso atrás y había olvidado ese resentimiento profundo que tenía contra ella. Su alejamiento de Chicago después de su matrimonio con el rico Auguste Whitmore la había tontamente convencido de que el feroz odio que albergaba en su contra, se iba a desvanecer bajo las brillantes luces de Nueva York, y se daría cuenta de que el interés por la pobre chica rústica no representaba nada, comparado con las alocadas noches de Long Island. Estaba muy equivocada. Elisa nunca se curaría de esos celos mórbidos que la llenaban, ese deseo obsesivo de querer hacerle daño, castigarla por todas las humillaciones imaginarias de las que la acusó. Por un breve momento, la dulce visión de la pelirroja que se hundía en un agujero sin fin cruzó su mente, pero su buena conciencia la llamó al orden de inmediato, haciéndola renunciar a ese pensamiento, aunque protestando interiormente.

\- Debería odiarla y maldecirla... – susurró Candy con las manos entrecruzadas, con rabia reprimida - Pero... tal vez deberíamos estar agradecidos por lo que hizo...

Desconcertado por lo que acababa de oír, Terry se quedó sin habla por un momento, con su boca abierta y su mandíbula casi por caer al suelo.

\- Perdona mi franquesa, pero el calor te está haciendo perder el sentido común, Candy ¿Agradecidos? ¿Cómo quieres que estemos agradecidos si siempre ha intentado mantenernos separados?

\- Vamos a verlo de otra manera, ¿Sí? Si no hubiera habido ningún malentendido en Venecia, nunca hubieras intentado salir y nunca te hubieras encontrado en la estación con tu amigo, acompañándolo a Verona. Nadie sabía que yo estaba aquí. Me habrías buscado en vano en Venecia, y yo habría seguido estando ignorante de tu presencia allí. Si piensas en ello, fue ella la que permitió, sin saberlo, que nos encontraramos...

El joven muchacho emitió un sonido de molestia.

\- Esa es una visión muy particular de los acontecimientos...

\- Tú sabes que tengo razón - respondió ella con una sonrisa fulminante.

\- Las mujeres siempre tienen la razón de todos modos... - suspiró, haciendo una mueca y frenándose con dificultad para tomar su cara entre las manos y besar esos labios que lo estaban provocando maliciosamente. ¡Oh Dios, quería hacerlo con locura!

\- Ellas siempre tienen la razón, ya que la naturaleza les ha proporcionado sabiduría, algo que es ajeno a ustedes... – dijo moviendo sus pestañas, ignorante de la conmoción que producía en él.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, la sabiduría nunca fue lo que más te caracterizó... - respondió él irónicamente, tratando de alejar sus tortuosos y apasionados pensamientos – Castigo en la sala de meditación, tu noche fuera en la ciudad, tus saltos de mono en los árboles, no eran la expresión de una gran moderación...

Candy se rió y le sacó la lengua.

\- ¡Tienes razón (por esta vez)!... No soy un buen ejemplo.

\- Por el contrario – dijo él, envolviéndola amorosamente con una mirada intensa y perturbadora - Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Eso es lo que que te diferenciaba de esas mocosas lloronas del San Pablo. Tú eras única y lo sigues siendo...

Candy bajó la mirada, ruborizándose, incapaz de admitir que era la rebeldía que lo caracterizaba lo que la había seducido, ese carácter fuerte y determinado en el que ella misma se reconocía y que la había acercado a él, este aristócrata que se escondía debajo de una actitud arrogante y altiva desde un comienzo, por las heridas profundas que tenía, y que quería curar desesperadamente...

El sonido metálico de una silla a sus espaldas los hizo enderezarse. Terry se paró delante de ella y le tendió la mano.

\- ¿Nos vamos Candy?

Candy asintió y le ofreció su pequeña mano a su compañero, quien le ayudó a levantarse. La tarde llegaba a su fin y poco a poco las mesas se vestían con sus mejores galas para la noche, con un concierto de discretos ruidos de cubiertos y tintineos de vasos.

Ellos caminaban sin realmente mirar a su alrededor, estaban demasiado absortos por la felicidad de estar juntos. Sólo cuando llegaron a la plaza del anfiteatro Candy entendió que esta euforia llegaba a su fin...

\- ¿Es aquí en donde actuarás mañana por la noche, Terry?

Él asintió en silencio. Y adivinó lo que le iba a decir y que él no quería escuchar.

\- ¿No deberías entonces estar ensayando?

\- Eso es lo que debería estar haciendo, de hecho, pero… Pero prefiero estar contigo.

 _Nada me importa ahora si se trata de tí. Sólo que te encontré, no me pidas que te deje, aunque sólo sea por una noche..._

Ella se puso de pie justo en frente de él, con una mirada determinada qué él temía y que no presagiaba nada bueno para él.

\- Yo sé lo que piensas, Terry, y yo no quiero tampoco separarme de tí, pero no puedes abandonar a tus compañeros, incluso por mí. Es tu deber estar con ellos. Ahora tienen poco tiempo para ensayar. Ellos te necesitan, necesitan de tu experiencia, tu consejo ¡Y a su Romeo...! No quiero ser la fuente de las críticas que podrían hacerte. ¡De todas formas, no daré un paso más!

\- Oh... – suspiró Terry, inclinandose, apenas ocultando la decepción en su rostro - Pero tienes razón, me tengo que ir. Siempre me ha parecido un placer el actuar, pero en esta ocasión me parece una obligación...

\- No digas eso. ¡El teatro es tu vida! ¿Qué son unas pocas horas el uno sin el otro, en comparación con los años que tendremos juntos? Se razonable. Te vendré a ver aquí mañana, antes de ir al club.

Terry asintió con resignación.

\- Deja al menos que te acompañe a donde te estás quedando.

\- Es un poco lejos. Perderás demasiado tiempo.

\- No con los medios modernos... - dijo corriendo hacia un taxi que acababa de detenerse no muy lejos de ellos, de donde se bajó una señora elegante.

Los dos jóvenes entraron al vehículo. Candy le indicó la dirección al conductor y unos minutos después estaban frente de la pensión Roberta. Un buen olor de sopa humeante llegó desde la ventana de la cocina, y el vientre de Candy empezó a hacer ruidos por el hambre. De pie en las escaleras de la casa, con la vista de Terry un poco por encima de la de ella, se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué decir. El joven no estaba menos avergonzado. Con las manos en los bolsillos, miraba sus pies ocupados en barrer la tierra del suelo.

\- Bueno... El momento ha llegado, creo que es hora de decir adiós... - dijo ella con una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- Sí... Adiós... - dijo él con una torpe e incómoda mirada.

 _¿Por qué me siento tan torpe y ridículo a la vez?_

\- Nos vemos mañana…

\- Sí... mañana... - repitió él como un autómata.

 _¿Debería darle la mano o un beso en la mejilla?_

\- Voy a ir a visitarte al anfiteatro...

\- Está bien... – respondió él, moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente.

 _Quiero tanto a abrazarla, para hundir la cara en el hueco de su cuello, sellar mis labios sobre los suyos..._

\- Después iré al club. Te quiero dejar ensayar tranquilamente, para que puedas estar en las mejores condiciones posibles para la representación...

\- ¡Bueno, mi capitán!

Ella se encogió de hombros, riendo. Ella sabía que bajo ese malicioso comentario trataba de disipar la incomodidad que se había instarudo entre ellos. Se miraron el uno al otro, a la espera de que alguno de ellos hiciera un gesto.

Él permaneció unos segundos ante ella, los brazos colgando a lo largo de las costuras de los pantalones, nervioso, tocando sus muslos, y a continuación, dando un largo paso regresó al taxi que lo esperaba un poco más bajo.

 _¡Qué tonto soy!... ¡Qué imbécil!..._

\- ¡Espera! - Le pareció oír a continuación - ¡Espera, Terry, por favor!

Con el corazón palpitante volvió sobre los pasos que había recorrido. Ella todavía estaba allí, de pie en los escalones. Observó la inocencia de sus ojos esmeralda, y con problemas, tartamudeó:

\- ¿Qué pasa, Candy?

Ella no respondió de inmediato, y luego, como una película en cámara lenta, sintió que tomaba su cara entre sus manos y lo atraía hacia ella. Los ojos inocentes que le había mostrado se disolvieron bajo el efecto de la coqueta sonrisa que ella le dio.

\- Se te olvidó esto...

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de un lado a otro mientras ella se empinaba sobre las puntas de los pies y tomaba sus labios en un tierno beso. Incapaz de reaccionar, él se dejó llevar abrumado por el dulce calor embriagador. Después de un momento, ella se apartó de él y vio su rostro desconcertado, como si le hubiera caído un rayo. Ella se llevó la mano a la boca para no estallar de la risa.

\- Buenas noches, Terry -, susurró acariciando cariñosamente su mejilla.

Luego, aprovechando el estado de desconcierto en el que él estaba, desapareció detrás de la puerta y se escapó a su habitación.

Él se quedó durante unos minutos en la acera estupefacto, hasta que la bocina ansiosa del taxista lo hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad. Aturdido, tambaleándose, caminó de forma mecánica al vehículo, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, dirigiéndose al centro, bajo la tierna mirada de Candy, quien, temblando de emoción lo estaba observando, escondida detrás de las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación...

Fin del capítulo 11


	13. Capitulo 12 - Parte 1

Capítulo 12 – Primera Parte  
 _(Generosamente traducido por mi estima Anneth White)_

Le costó bastante tiempo a Candy recuperar su cordura. En los primeros minutos se sintió flotar, con los miembros adormecidos, como si hubiera sido envuelta por algodón. Luego, gradualmente, la excitación se apoderó de ella, llevándola a un estado que le recordaba a la embriaguez, a una euforia difícil de controlar, con lágrimas y risas a la vez.

 _¡Terry… Terry está aquí!... ¡Lo he encontrado!..._ – se dijo, observándose en el espejo. Su cara transformada, que el reflejo le devolvió, era una muestra de esa realidad. A través de las lágrimas percibió claramente la alegría que brillaba en sus ojos y enrojecía sus mejillas. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se rio, avergonzada, por ese exceso de felicidad que la intoxicaba. Dio un paso atrás y con los ojos cerrados se apoyó en la cómoda. El bello rostro de Terry volvió repetidamente a su mente, su voz profunda y tierna la hacía estremecer desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la raíz del cabello. Recordó el momento mágico de su reunión, su mirada con miles de matices que había capturado la suya, y esa divina sensación de liberación se había apoderado con tal violencia de ella, que le había cortado la respiración. Cruzó los brazos a su rededor para encontrar el calor del roce de su cuerpo contra el de él, cuando la había abrazado y había susurrado su nombre varias veces, para asegurarse de que era ella y no un sueño mientras estaba despierto. Su corazón latía un poco más rápido y se estremeció. La risa de Terry llenaba el espacio, provocando una sonrisa de complicidad en su bonita cara. ¡Esas pocas horas en su compañía habían pasado tan rápido!

Ella suspiró de placer y se mordió los labios para no gritar, abrumada por ese torrente de emociones, que le punzaban cada célula nerviosa de su cuerpo. Temblando, se trasladó al lavabo, para refrescarse la cara y el cuello con una toalla húmeda. Esto calmó por unos segundos el entusiasmo que la animaba, el que comenzó de nuevo cuando la campana de su vecindario dio las siete campanadas.

\- ¿Las siete… son sólo las siete...? – se dijo con los ojos llenos de consternación - ¿Cómo voy a esperar hasta mañana para verlo de nuevo? ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de mantenerme por tanto tiempo lejos de él?

Luego pensó que Patty debía estar muriéndose de impaciencia en su habitación y, sin perder un instante, salió de la pensión y cruzó corriendo la calle. No era adecuado para una dama de su condición comportarse de esa manera, pero no podía contenerse. ¡Ella estaba tan feliz! Y quería compartir su alegría, tan pronto como pudiera, con su amiga.

Cuando abrió sin aliento la puerta de la habitación de Patty, la vio sentada en una mesa, y acababa de terminar su comida. El atractivo médico Biazini estaba sentado a su lado, y al alzar la vista hacia Candy supo de inmediato que ella acababa de experimentar un acontecimiento extraordinario.

\- Patty... – dijo Candy en voz baja, con un nudo de emoción en su garganta.

La morena dejó el tenedor, se volvió en su silla y miró con aprensión la mirada de su amiga. Lo que leyó en sus ojos la tranquilizó inmediatamente. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y corrió hacia ella, con tanto entusiasmo que derribó su bandeja, luego tomó sus manos entre las suyas, apretándolas contra su corazón.

\- Así que... Tú... Él... - preguntó ella febrilmente, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Candy asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

\- Sí, Patty, sí... - murmuró, con la voz ahogada por un sollozo de alegría.

Llevadas por el entusiasmo, dejaron salir gritos histéricos mientras saltaban, por lo que el médico alarmado, se apresuró a pedirles moderación gesticulando, para evitar alertar a todo el personal del hospital. Las observó perdidas en su alegría común y comprendió que sobraba allí. Se deslizó en silencio, un poco decepcionado de que su salida no llamara su atención y volvió a su oficina encogiéndose de hombros, convencido de que era inútil tratar de comprender a estas criaturas inaccesibles llamadas mujeres, y más especialmente si venían de América...

\- ¡POR DIOS DEL CIELO! ¿TÚ LO BESASTE?

Patty exclamó en voz tan alta que no había duda de que todo el hospital la había oído...

\- ¡Sí! – dijo Candy riendo y ruborizándose.

Recostadas en la cama, con las cabezas apoyadas sobre sus brazos cruzados, las dos amigas estaban ocupadas comentando el reencuentro. Patty exigía saber todos los detalles, y las revelaciones de Candy llegaron a superar todas sus expectativas.

\- ¡Por Dios, Candy!, ¡Sé que eres audaz pero nunca me imaginé que lo fueras tanto! - Se rio Patty con maliciosos ojos brillantes.

\- Yo tampoco - dijo Candy sonrojándose de nuevo - No sé lo que pasó por mi cabeza. Él se quedó allí frente a mí, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a sus pies y de repente, incapaz de aguantarme más, yo quería sorprenderlo... ¡y le di un beso!

\- ¡Para sorprenderlo!, ¡Esto debió ser una buena sacudida! – rio Patty preguntando - ¿Y qué cara puso?

\- ¡Esta! - Dijo Candy, imitando el aire desconcertado que le había mostrado su amor.

La cabeza de Patty se sacudió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Como me hubiera gustado ser un pequeño ratón para asistir al delicioso espectáculo de ver al gran Terrence Grandchester siendo derrotado por la ingenua malicia que tú tienes...

\- De hecho, la última vez que me dio un beso le di un golpe memorable. Yo quería que me perdonara... – dijo Candy con una risita, antes de que su cara se volviera escarlata.

\- Estoy segura de que no tuvo dificultades para hacerlo...

Candy asintió, sonriendo. A menudo se había arrepentido de su fuerte reacción en Escocia cuando él bajó su guardia y le reveló sus sentimientos. ¡Había sido tan estúpida! Después pagó un alto precio por este exceso de orgullo, porque él nunca se había atrevido a repetir la experiencia, hasta que ella se atrevió esta tarde, tomando la iniciativa. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al pensar que la próxima vez él podría demostrarle que había recuperado su audacia...

\- Pero dime, Candy, ¿Cómo es que no estás con él en este momento? - Preguntó Patty, con un reproche en su voz.

\- Mañana por la noche será el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta" no quiero molestarlo en sus ensayos. De hecho, él ya ha perdido bastante tiempo.

\- ¡Por Júpiter! ¡No sé cómo lo vas a soportar! ¡Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no podría dormir!

\- De hecho, creo que la noche será larga... - suspiró.

\- Si lo deseas, puedes dormir aquí. Puedo pedir que instalen una cama...

\- Gracias Patty pero no seré una buena compañía. Corres el riesgo de que esté muy agitada e impedir que duermas...

\- Trata de todos modos de descansar unas horas, porque te necesito en la mañana...

\- Me gustaría Patty, pero ¿por qué?

\- Alessandro vino a decirme que podía dejar el hospital. Necesito encontrar un lugar para quedarme. ¿Sabes si hay una habitación en la pensión?

\- No sé, pero de todos modos, incluso si no hay una libre, podemos compartir la mía. Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Y mientras tanto, podríamos buscar un hotel en el que pudiéramos estar con mayor comodidad.

\- ¡Por favor, no! Este es el único lugar cerca del hospital y no quiero alejarme demasiado de Alessandro... - susurró con una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- ¡Realmente has caído a sus pies!

\- Oh Candy, nunca había sentido esto por alguien, desde...

\- Entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir... - dijo cariñosamente Candy, poniendo su mano sobre su amiga - Realmente yo pensé que mi vida se había detenido con la muerte de Anthony, y nunca me imaginé que caería locamente enamorada de Terry...

\- ¿Sólo locamente? – Preguntó Patty en broma.

\- No, sólo... - respondió Candy, riendo -, más bien loca y desesperadamente. ¡Sí, Patty, sin remedio!

Se escuchó un golpe en ese momento en la puerta y el doctor de rizos marrón, Biazini, apareció al abrirla.

\- Señoritas... - dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad al entrar en la habitación. Patty se incorporó de inmediato, corrigiendo su postura relajada en la que había estado durante largos minutos. Ellas intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y Patty se sonrojó, bajando los ojos.

\- Por favor, discúlpame, pero me siento un poco cansada y me voy a ir a la cama – Mintió Candy, poniéndose de pie, intuyendo sin dificultad que perturbaba con su presencia la dulce intimidad de los dos - Te paso a buscar por la mañana Patty...

Esta último asintió.

\- Gracias, Candy, hasta mañana. ¡Descansa bien!

La rubia se despidió con un guiño travieso, saludó al doctor y salió de la habitación. En el camino a la pensión su estómago la llamó al orden y apuró el paso, con la esperanza de que quedaría en la cocina un poco de la buena sopa que había olido antes.

La señora Roberta estaba terminando de limpiar la mesa cuando Candy abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Ah, señorita Candy! – le dijo cuando la vio - Un mensajero vino a entregar algo para usted durante su ausencia. Lo dejé en su habitación si no le importa.

\- ¡No, en absoluto! – dijo Candy, mientras se preguntaba lo que podría ser.

\- ¡Se ve con aire de tener hambre! Así que tome cinco minutos para ir a ver lo que le subí y regrese. ¡Voy a poner a calentar un buen tazón de sopa mientras tanto!

Candy le dio las gracias con un movimiento de cabeza y corrió por las escaleras a su habitación. Intrigada, giró la manija de la puerta y descubrió sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Con una mano temblorosa, tomó la tarjeta que lo acompañaba, e inmediatamente reconoció la escritura fina escrita en el papel.

 _"Mi amada Candy,_

 _Espero que llegue mañana para poder ofrecerte millones más..._

 _Con todo mi amor,_

 _Terrence"_

Poniendo la tarjeta contra su corazón, acercó la cara al ramo de flores, intoxicándose con su fragancia. Desconcertada se dejó caer en el borde de su cama, sin ninguna posibilidad de hacer cualquier razonamiento. Absorta en sus pensamientos confusos, apiñados en su mente, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su casera, quien había golpeado varias veces a la puerta sin respuesta, hasta que la había abierto. Ella observó a la pensativa joven, con la mirada perdida en la distancia y se dijo con un suspiro que con esa ensoñación se tomaría la sopa fría. Pero mientras se aproximaba a ella, se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se marcaba en sus labios, y ella optó por otra solución. Salió de la habitación en silencio, y miró por última vez, antes de cerrar la puerta, con un ojo vigilante a la rubia soñadora, suspirando de nostalgia que inflamaron sus grandes pechos. Se acordó de una lejana juventud en la que había tenido sonrisas muy similares. Encantada por esos tiernos recuerdos, volvió con un paso ágil a su cocina, con la firme convicción de que el amor que había leído en los ojos de Candy le auguraba un destino más feliz.

* * *

Las nueve campanadas de la iglesia despertaron a Candy con un salto. Demasiado excitada por los acontecimientos del día anterior, y totalmente fatigada, no fue sino hasta la madrugada que pudo conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, estas pocas horas, fuera de su tiempo real, no le permitieron descansar totalmente. Sintió el peso de la fatiga en sus párpados con un hormigueo en sus ojos. Pero se olvidó de todo cuando volvió a ella la idea de volver a ver a Terry. Durante unos segundos, sospechó que su cerebro seguía inmerso en un sueño, pero se tranquilizó completamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en el ramo de rosas rojas que adornaban el pedestal de la mesa. Parpadeó con un suspiro de satisfacción, se estiró en la cama bostezando y luego se lanzó hacia un lado para levantarse. No tenía tiempo para tomar un baño de tina, pero se fue a la ducha del baño compartido, situado en el extremo del pasillo. Después del baño se sintió revigorizada y fresca, poniéndose en el cuerpo un talco perfumado con violetas; se puso su bonito vestido blanco, que había comprado a comienzos de su estadía en la ciudad, y que mostraba muy bien el color dorado de su piel. Se acomodó sus rizos rebeldes y se dijo que había hecho bien en cortarlos algunos años antes. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Terry no le había hecho ninguna observación al verla.

\- Tal vez le desagrada... – pensó, poniendo mala cara.

Sin embargo, ella no le había hecho ningún comentario sobre unos diez centímetros de cabello que él se había acortado, por lo que ya no caía sobre su espalda pero sí sobre su cuello. Demasiado absorta por su reencuentro, ni siquiera había pensado en decírselo. Pero se acordó de que ese cambio físico le daba una madurez que le sentaba perfectamente.

Dejó su habitación y bajó al comedor. La señora Roberta la recibió con una sonrisa afectuosa y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Un par de personas de cierta edad, estaban desayunando y Candy los saludó al sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa. Mientras que la anfitriona le llenó la taza de café, Candy le habló de la situación de Patty. Con vergüenza la casera hizo una mueca y le explicó que no tenía ningún espacio adicional por ahora. Candy entonces le pidió compartir la habitación, a lo que no puso ninguna objeción. Con estos pequeños trámites resueltos, Candy consumió rápidamente su desayuno, se despidió de sus vecinos de mesa y luego se fue a reunirse con su amiga.

Patty la estaba esperando de pie, mientras que estaba atormentada por sentimientos contradictorios. Ella estaba dispuesta a salir de su habitación del hospital, pero estaba demasiado molesta por tener que alejarse del médico Biazini. Sin embargo, él la había tranquilizado con la promesa de encontrarse al final del día, lo que no calmaba sus temores.

\- Tengo en mi poder dos asientos para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta. ¿Me acompañas, Patricia? – Le había preguntado sumergiendo su mirada reveladora en la suya.

Ella accedió con rubor, y el corazón palpitante ante la perspectiva de pasar la noche con él. A pesar de que ni siquiera sabía en ese momento en dónde se quedaría, y habían acordado reunirse en la pensión alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Esto le daba tiempo suficiente para ponerse bonita para él...

Pero al llegar Candy, le alteró sus pequeños proyectos...

\- ¡Las malas noticias, Patty, son que vas a tener que dormir en mi cama! – Le dijo con una mueca - Mi casera no tiene más espacio libre por ahora.

\- Bueno, vamos a hacerle frente a la mala suerte, y con un buen corazón – le respondió Patty simulando vergüenza - ¡Espero que no ronques en la noche!

En respuesta, Candy se encogió de hombros y se sacudió por la risa.

\- Voy a admitir que no lo sé porque no me he acostado con nadie desde que tenía seis años, ¡Y fue con Annie!

\- Vamos a suponer que a esa edad no roncabas... Y eras demasiado joven para sufrir de ese síntoma...

\- Podrás comprobarlo esta noche - replicó la rubia sacándole la lengua - Pero, mientras tanto, te invito a acompañarme al club de Julieta.

\- Es que... ¿Crees que vamos a estar allá durante mucho tiempo?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Patty miró hacia abajo y dijo avergonzada, con una voz apenas audible.

\- Alessandro me invitó al estreno de Romeo y Julieta, y yo quería tener tiempo para prepararme...

\- ¡Pero mira Patty, son solo las diez de la mañana! - Dijo Candy riendo - Vas a tener todo el tiempo para prepararte, créeme. Prometo que no vamos a llegar tarde. Tú también tienes que descansar un poco. Todavía te estás recuperando.

\- Piénsalo de nuevo, me siento en plena forma.

\- En este caso, apresurémonos a tomar un taxi. ¡No puedo esperar a presentarte a las chicas!

* * *

A través de la ventana del taxi que la llevaba al centro de la ciudad, Patty descubrió sorprendida, con sus propios ojos, los lugares que Candy le había descrito. Devota de la historia y de la época antigua, se sorprendía delante de cada monumento, y cada edificio que la prestigiosa civilización romana había legado. Nunca se imaginó que Verona podría ser tan rica en cultura y dio gracias a la suerte por haberla desviado de su destino original, el destino que le permitió llegar a conocer al atractivo médico Biazini y explorar esta hermosa ciudad.

\- ¡Estamos llegando! – exclamó Candy, señalando con el índice la trattoria Giulietta, situada bajo la sombra de los profundos arcos abovedados, delante de los cuales se detuvo el taxi. Las dos mujeres salieron del coche y se dirigieron al restaurante en el que ya se estaban preparando las mesas para el almuerzo. Candy saludó a todos, le presentó su amiga al personal y preguntó si las damas del club estaban arriba.

\- ¡Ellas te están esperando con impaciencia! - Dijo el administrador detrás del mostrador, con una sonrisa de complicidad detrás de su ceño fruncido.

Candy emitió entre dientes una risa sofocado y huyó en dirección a las escaleras que estaba detrás de la cortina de cuentas de madera y que ocultaban la entrada de la cocina. Subió las escaleras saltando de a cuatro escalones, abrió la puerta y se quedó en el umbral. Las cuatro mujeres estaban sentadas en torno a su escritorio y habían comenzado a quitar el sello de las cartas recogidas el día anterior. Levantaron la vista cuando vieron que era la joven estadounidense, abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos, y entonces en una fracción de segundos la rodearon, asaltándola con miles de preguntas que se mezclaron en una cacofonía divertida.

\- Vamos, señoras, ¿No ven que la estamos ahogando? - Intervino de manera sabia Isabella, tratando de difundir el curioso círculo. Pero fue la entrada a Patty a la habitación la que sin duda las hizo retomar su atención.

\- Les presento a mi amiga Patty, quien abandonó el hospital esta mañana - dijo Candy acercándose a ella.

\- ¡Dios mio! ¡Está muy pálida! - gritó Donatella, corriendo por una silla - No debe quedarse de pie. ¡Ella necesita descansar!

\- Te voy a traer un poco de café y galletas – añadió María bajando a la cocina.

\- Sobre todo, no te niegues... – le susurró Candy en voz baja a Patty, mientras que casi la sentó a la fuerza en una silla.

Patty sabiamente obedeció, con una divertida sonrisa flotando en sus labios. Candy había mencionado en varias ocasiones la atmósfera cálida y agradable que prevalecía en el ambiente de club, y que podía cargarse con alta energía de acuerdo al estado de ánimo de cada una de las personas, pero se mantenía siempre entretenida y pintoresca, para las extranjeras que ellas eran. Mientras saboreaba un pastel, se entretuvo con la emoción que se apoderó de las secretarias de Julieta.

\- ¿Entonces, Candy, lo has encontrado? - Preguntó Donatella, con los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas arqueadas por la impaciencia.

\- ¡Sí, Candy!, ¿Entonces? – Dijeron en coro sus compañeras.

Una enigmática sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven. Ella dejó durante unos segundos que prevaleciera el misterio, pero finalmente no tuvo el valor de hacerlas esperar más, y confesó, moviendo la cabeza.

\- ¡Sí, sí, lo he encontrado!

\- ¿Dónde? – Gimió María con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Al frente de la fuente de la Plaza dell´Erbe...

Ante los ojos escrutadores e interrogantes italianos, Candy con una sonrisa acercó una silla y se sentó frente a ellas.

\- Supongo que no me dejarán salir de la habitación sin contarles todo...

\- Tú lo has dicho Candy. Estás obligada a decirnos todo - dijo Francesca con una sonrisa depredadora.

\- Entonces... no tengo otra opción... – Suspiró Candy, fingiendo resignación y a continuación, después de que las cuatro damas se sentaron también, comenzó su historia: su búsqueda a través de las calles de Verona, sus dudas, sus miedos, y a continuación su encuentro al frente de la fuente, la incredulidad de la que se había apoderado, y la alegría indescriptible que sintió apretándose contra él. Después su conversación en un café al aire libre, y la despedida en los escalones de la pensión, que había terminado en un apoteósico y tímido, pero muy real beso que habían intercambiado.

\- ¡Qué romántico! ¡Qué hermoso! - Exclamó María, complicada por la emoción, haciéndose la señal de la cruz diez veces, mientras que citaba a todos los santos del paraíso.

\- ¡Dios mío! - Dijo Donatella - ¡Lo sabía! ¡De todos modos yo estaba confiada! Cuando ese joven pasó por aquí, con su mirada triste por no encontrarte, vi en sus ojos que haría todo lo posible para reunirse contigo, y en un momento u otro, sus caminos se cruzarían. Fue sólo cuestión de horas...

\- ¡Cuestión de minutos, diría yo! - Agregó María, por lo que Donatella le hizo una mueca de fastidio.

\- ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, Candy! – dijo Isabella a continuación, tratando de ocultar la emoción que se apoderó de ella - ¡Yo oraba por ti, por él, por los dos!

\- ¡Y nos han escuchado! - Concluyó Francesca, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo - Es tan bueno ver una historia de amor tan hermosa que termina de esta manera. No hemos podido desear nada mejor.

Una sonrisa maravillosa iluminó el rostro de Candy. Ella tampoco no podría haber deseado un mejor y mágico reencuentro que el que había vivido, tan extraordinario que todavía tenía dificultades para pensar que lo habían logrado.

\- ¿En dónde está ahora ese atractivo Terrence? - Preguntó María, cuando se recuperó de sus emociones.

\- ¡Sí, es realmente atractivo! – añadió Donatella con un suspiro evocador - ¡Hay nobleza en sus ojos, en su postura. ¡Mamamiiiiiia!

\- Contrólate, Donatella - replicó María, picada por los celos - ¡Podría ser tu hijo!

\- El tuyo también, María, porque entiendo que eres un poco mayor que yo... – respondió Donatella con acritud. Esta vez, el rostro de María se volvió escarlata. Sofocando la ira, y con los labios fruncidos, cruzó los brazos y giró la cabeza en la dirección opuesta, con una expresión de desprecio que la hizo ver muy divertida.

\- ¿Y su voz? ¿Se han fijado en su voz? – Añadió después Francesca, teniendo el gran placer de emocionar a estas dos mejores enemigas. Comenzó a parpadear con sus ojos, yendo en busca de un papel que ondeó frente a ella como una fan.

\- Profunda y cautivadora... - murmuró Isabel, encogiendo sus cejas de manera muy sugerente.

\- ¡Oh, DIOS MIO! – Gimieron todas juntas, con las manos y los ojos levantados al cielo.

¡Finalmente, Terry las había hecho poner a todas de acuerdo!...

Candy le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad a Patty quien estaba luchando para no reírse. La rubia se volvió con el puño en la boca y tosió un poco para conseguir su atención, que se había perdido en esos pensamientos errantes.

\- Permítanme responder a su pregunta... - dijo, con un poco de burla, para recordarles que la conversación se había desviado un poco - Creo que en estos momentos, está ensayando en la Arena . Estoy a punto de ir a visitarlo allí...

\- ¡Me pregunto qué haces todavía aquí...! – se rio Francesca entre dientes, con los ojos brillantes de malicia.

\- Eso es lo que me pregunto también - replicó Candy riendo - ¿Así que puedo dejar a Patty en mi ausencia?

\- ¡No tienes que preocuparte por nada! – respondió María, abordando con una amplia sonrisa a su amiga - Vamos a estar atentas dándole una atención de primera clase. A propósito, ¿Te gustan las pastas pequeña?

\- ¡Sí, me encantan! - Respondió sin rodeos Patty, quien entendió que era mejor así, para no ofender la susceptibilidad italiana, sobre todo en lo que respectaba a la comida.

\- En este caso, me puedo ir con tranquilidad - bromeó Candy, quien se levantó de la silla.

\- Puedes, amiga, apresúrate a buscar a tu amor... - dijo Isabella, quien la condujo a la puerta. Candy se volvió y le habló por última vez a Patty.

\- Hasta luego. No te preocupes, no volveré tarde. Tendrás tiempo para ponerte bella.

\- ¿Beeeeeella? – preguntó Donatella, con ojos interrogantes - Vamos a ver... ¿No hay un hombre por allí escondido?

La nariz de Patty se sumergió en sus zapatos, con una miraba miserable y llena de rubor. Avergonzada Candy le hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta de su error, y rápidamente huyó, dejando a Patty con la curiosidad inquisitiva de Donatella, acercando su silla a la de ella.

\- Así que, Bella, ¿cómo se llama ese joven...?

* * *

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir mucho más rápido cuando entró en la Piazza Bra. En el centro se encontraba el majestuoso anfiteatro romano, con sus arcos de piedra blanca dispuestos en un círculo, que originalmente rodeaba el edificio de más de cien metros, de color rosa y. Al igual que en todos los anfiteatros, aquí tuvieron lugar combates de gladiadores, así como "venazione" que era la caza de animales salvajes. Con el tiempo había sido abandonado, y en la Edad Media fue utilizado principalmente como fuente de materiales de construcción para la creación de nuevos edificios en la ciudad. Un terremoto en el siglo XII había completado la destrucción del edificio, y había perdido gran parte de su antigua gloria, pero hasta el día de hoy seguía siendo uno de los mejor conservados del país.

Desde 1913, debido a su excepcional acústica, se presentaron diversos actos, especialmente óperas, trayendo un nuevo impulso cultural a la ciudad. Para Candy, la presencia de Terry en este lugar era el último homenaje a un gran y mítico pasado. Ella tenía tanta fe en él, e íntimamente sabía que brillaría esa noche con su talento y la pasión que le dedicaba a su oficio. Después de eso, se susurraría el nombre de Terrence Graham no solo por toda la ciudad, sino también en todas las viejas capitales de Europa.

Ella suspiró con satisfacción y comenzó a caminar alrededor del Arena en busca de una entrada. La mayoría estaban cerradas o selladas, pero finalmente vio una puerta entreabierta y se deslizó discretamente, mientras que los trabajadores de la ciudad estaban ocupados instalando las barreras para retener a las personas, pero también para guiar a los espectadores. Ella siguió por el lado izquierdo, por un pasillo que bordeaba toda la circunferencia al interior del anfiteatro. Oculta por las gradas que por encima de ella se remontaban por diez filas hasta la parte superior, avanzó con precaución para evitar ser vista. A los pies del escenario, una orquesta se estaba preparando para acompañar la representación con música.

Como los músicos eran numerosos, Candy podía pasar desapercibida y se sentó detrás de uno de ellos, un bajista, cuyo instrumento gigantesco fácilmente le permitía estar oculta a la vista. De repente, entre dos elementos decorativos, se dio cuenta de que Terry estaba allí y su corazón latió como un caballo al galope. Allí estaba, con una belleza impresionante, con su cabello rebelde, llevaba un cómodo pantalón de lino y una camisa confortable de color azul desteñido. Parecía tener un pasaje de la pieza entre sus manos, que agitaba al hablar con varios actores. Jadeante, con los dedos apretados en el asiento, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos y trató de controlar su respiración. Pero, de repente, la voz grave y potente de Terry hizo eco a través de la cámara. El ensayo se reanudó. Fascinada y temblorosa, Candy con la boca entre abierta se dejó llevar por una sensación voluptuosa que la abrumaba.

La segunda escena del cuarto acto, describía el momento en que Romeo volvía de su visita hecha al fraile Lorenzo, a quien le había rogado organizar en secreto su matrimonio con Julieta. Encontraba a sus amigos y aunque de manera evasiva, no les podía ocultar la pasión que se apoderó de él. Después aparecía la chaperona de la joven amante, interpretada por una actriz corpulenta y de gran fortaleza...

 _BENVOLIO: ¡Para, para!_

 _MERCUCIO: Tú quieres que pare mi asunto a contrapelo._

 _BENVOLIO: Si no, tu asunto se habría alargado._

 _MERCUCIO: Te equivocas: se habría acortado, porque ya había llegado al fondo del asunto y no pensaba seguir con la cuestión._

 _ROMEO: ¡Vaya aparato!_

 _Entran el AMA y su criado [PEDRO]: ¡Velero a la vista!_

 _MERCUCIO: Dos, dos: camisa y camisón._

 _AMA: ¡Pedro!_

 _PEDRO: Voy._

 _AMA: Mi abanico, Pedro._

 _MERCUCIO: Para taparle la cara,_

 _PEDRO: el abanico es más bonito._

 _AMA: Buenos días, señores._

 _MERCUCIO: Buenas tardes, hermosa señora._

 _AMA: ¿Buenas tardes ya?_

 _MERCUCIO: Sí, de veras, pues el obsceno reloj está clavado en la raya de las doce._

 _AMA: ¡Fuera! ¿Qué hombre sois?_

 _ROMEO: Señora, uno creado por Dios para que se vicie solo._

 _AMA: Muy bien dicho, vaya que sí. «Para que se vicie solo», bien.-Señores, ¿puede decirme alguno dónde encontrar al joven Romeo?_

 _ROMEO: Yo puedo, pero, cuando le halléis, el joven Romeo será menos joven de lo que era cuando le buscabais: yo soy el más joven con ese nombre a falta de otro peor._

 _AMA: Muy bien._

 _MERCUCIO: ¡Ah! ¿Está bien ser el peor? ¡Qué agudeza! Muy lista, muy lista._

 _AMA: Si sois vos, señor, deseo hablaros confidencialmente._

 _BENVOLIO: Le intimará a cenar._

 _MERCUCIO: ¡Alcahueta, alcahueta! ¡Eh-oh!_

 _ROMEO: ¿Has visto una liebre?_

 _MERCUCIO: Una liebre, no: tal vez un conejo viejo y pellejo para un pastel de Cuaresma._

 _Anda alrededor de ellos cantando_

 _Conejo viejo y pellejo,_

 _Conejo pellejo y viejo_

 _Es buena carne en Cuaresma._

 _Pero conejo pasado_

 _Ya no puede ser gozado_

 _Si se acartona y reseca._

 _Romeo, ¿vienes a casa de tu padre? Comemos allí._

 _ROMEO: Ahora os sigo._

 _MERCUCIO: Adiós, vieja señora. Adiós, señora, señora, señora._

 _Salen MERCUCIO y BENVOLIO._

 _AMA: Decidme, señor. ¿Quién es ese grosero tan lleno de golferías?_

 _ROMEO: Un caballero, ama, al que le encanta escucharse y que habla más en un minuto de lo que oye en un mes._

 _AMA: Como diga algo contra mí, le doy en la cresta, por muy robusto que sea, él o veinte como él. Y, si yo no puedo, ya encontraré quien lo haga. ¡Miserable! Yo no soy una de sus ninfas, una de sus golfas._

 _Se vuelve a su criado PEDRO._

 _¡Y tú delante, permitiendo que un granuja me trate a su gusto!_

 _PEDRO: Yo no vi que nadie os tratara a su gusto. Si no, habría sacado el arma al instante. De verdad: soy tan rápido en sacar como el primero si veo una buena razón para luchar y tengo la ley de mi parte._

 _AMA: Dios santo, estoy tan disgustada que me tiembla todo el cuerpo. ¡Miserable! -Deseo hablaros, señor. Como os decía, mi señorita me manda buscaros. El mensaje me lo guardo. Primero, permitid que os diga que si, como suele decirse, pensáis tenderle un lazo, sería juego sucio. Pues ella es muy joven y, si la engañáis, sería una mala pasada con cualquier mujer, una acción muy turbia._

 _ROMEO: Ama, encomiéndame a tu dama y señora. Declaro solemnemente..._

 _AMA: ¡Dios os bendiga! Voy a decírselo. Señor, Señor, ¡no cabrá de gozo!_

 _ROMEO: ¿Qué vas a decirle, ama? No has entendido._

 _AMA: Le diré, señor, que os declaráis, y que eso es proposición de caballero._

 _ROMEO: Dile que vea la manera de acudir esta tarde a confesarse, y allí, en la celda de Fray Lorenzo, se confesará y casará. Toma, por la molestia._

 _AMA: No, de veras, señor. Ni un centavo._

 _ROMEO: Vamos, toma._

 _AMA: ¿Esta tarde, señor? Pues allí estará._

 _ROMEO: Ama, espera tras la tapia del convento. A esa hora estará contigo mi criado y te dará la escalera de cuerda que en la noche secreta ha de llevarme a la cumbre suprema de mi dicha. Adiós, guarda silencio y serás recompensada. Adiós, encomiéndame a tu dama._

 _AMA: ¡Que el Dios del cielo os bendiga! Esperad, señor._

 _ROMEO: ¿Qué quieres, mi buena ama?_

 _AMA: ¿Vuestro criado es discreto? Lo habréis oído: « Dos guardan secreto si uno lo ignora.»_

 _ROMEO: Descuida, mi criado es más fiel que el acero._

 _AMA: Pues mi señorita es la dama más dulce... ¡Señor, Señor! ¡Tan parlanchina de niña! Ah, hay un noble en la ciudad, un tal Paris, que le tiene echado el ojo, pero ella, Dios la bendiga, antes que verle a él prefiere ver un sapo, un sapo de verdad. Yo a veces la irrito diciéndole que Paris es el más apuesto, pero, de veras, cuando se lo digo, se pone más blanca que una sábana. ¿A que « romero » y « Romeo» empiezan con la misma letra?_

 _ROMEO: Sí, ama, con una erre. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _AMA: ¡Ah, guasón! «Erre» es lo que hace el perro. Con erre empieza la... No, que empieza con otra letra. Ella ha hecho una frase preciosa sobre vos y el romero; os daría gusto oírla._

 _ROMEO: Encomiéndame a tu dama._

 _AMA: Sí, mil veces._

 _Sale [ROMEO]. ¡Pedro!_

 _PEDRO: ¡Voy!_

 _AMA: Delante y deprisa. Salen._

\- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Sidney Wilde aplaudiendo, con la escena enrollada en forma de tubo, encajado bajo el brazo - ¡Bueno! En la medida que empecemos temprano y como casi me parece escuchar sus vientres llorar de hambre, les permito una hora y media de descanso. Nos encontraremos aquí de nuevo y les agradezco encarecidamente que no lleguen tarde...

Dicho eso todos los actores se sacudieron y dispersaron rápidamente, tal vez por temor de que el director cambiara de idea. Nerviosa, Candy barrió con la mirada el teatro en busca de Terry, pero no lo encontró. Ella todavía estaba luchando para recuperarse de su actuación. Escucharlo desfallecer con tal realismo y celo por otra mujer, aunque fuera ficción, quebró su corazón. Con un nudo en la garganta, se puso de pie y estaba a punto de dirigirse al escenario cuando una mano descansó sobre su hombro desde atrás, y la sorprendió.

\- ¡Terry¡ – Dijo con sorpresa, girando la cabeza hacia el joven - ¡No te vi venir!

\- ¡Yo sí! - Le respondió, acariciándola con su sonrisa felina - Tan pronto como pusiste un pie en el teatro, incluso sin verte sentí tu presencia. Entonces te divisé detrás del bajo, y mi corazón saltó de alegría...

\- Yo no quería llamar la atención. No quiero molestarte mientras actúas... - dijo con timidez.

\- Oh, Candy, ¡Nunca me molestarás, sino todo lo contrario! Tu presencia aquí me anima a actuar aún mejor de lo habitual. Quiero que estes orgullosa de mí.

\- ¡Oh, Terry, dios del cielo! Estoy, y siempre lo seré. Me has deslumbrado de nuevo, e incluso te puedo confesar que... que he detestado a esa Julieta que evocas con tanto entusiasmo...

\- Por mi palabra, Candy, ¿estarás celosa? - Dijo entre risas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza como un niño. Con el índice él la obligó a levantar la barbilla para mirarlo, luego colocó suavemente su mano contra su mejilla. Y en voz baja le susurró:

\- Vamos, Candy, ¿Todavía no entiendes que Julieta eres tú? Y si pongo todo mi corazón en ello, con tanta facilidad y comodidad para pronunciar los versos de amor, es que están destinados exclusivamente para ti, sólo para tí, y ha sido así desde siempre...

\- Terry... - murmuró ella, con los ojos húmedos e inclinando un poco la cabeza contra la palma de su mano.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo para disfrutar de ese momento de afecto tranquilo, por la intervención de un técnico indiscreto que los interrumpió. Este último tiraba con dificultad los cables para la iluminación, y no parecía dispuesto a trabajar en torno a la pareja de enamorados.

\- Perdón... – dijo irritado, mientras los empujaba.

Terry se volvió rápidamente y Candy se quedó sin aliento. En otras circunstancias él insolente hubiera recibido una patada en el trasero, pero milagrosamente Terry no reaccionó, la felicidad había removido todo su espíritu pendenciero. Magnánimo, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Ven, vamos a buscar un lugar más tranquilo! – dijo él, tomándola de la mano.

Dejaron el anfiteatro, cruzaron la Piazza Bra, subieron la calle José Mazzini para llegar a la Piazza delle Erbe. Candy reconoció inmediatamente la fuente y levantó los ojos interrogativos a Terry.

\- Yo quería volver aquí... - confesó con una mueca juguetona. Ella asintió con la cabeza. La tomó por el brazo y la llevó por toda la extensión de la cuadra agregando – Sabes, es tan maravilloso para mí estar contigo que... que si nuestra reunión del mismo modo hubiera ocurrido en un terreno baldío, yo no lo hubiera encontrado menos bello...

\- Por suerte, el destino ha elegido unir belleza con utilidad... – se rio Candy, apretándose contra él. Ella sintió que él también reía y sonrió. Con la cabeza en su hombro, observó con admiración a su alrededor. El día anterior ella no se había dado cuenta de los frescos medievales en las paredes de las casas y la belleza arquitectónica de algunos edificios, pero con Terry a su lado, lo veía todo con una nueva luz, como si una luz divina hubiera cubierto la escena.

No era día de mercado, pero no había un menor número de turistas, que mientras se paseaban, buscaban también un sitio para comer. La elección de la joven pareja cayó en un pequeño restaurante sin pompa, pero con un apetitoso olor que llegaba a la terraza, procedente de la cocina.

\- ¿Sabes que no he tenido la oportunidad de comer pizza desde que llegué aquí? - Dijo Candy mientras que el mesero le trajo una espléndida "Margarita". Ante el tamaño del trozo, ella se dijo que habría tenido que pedir uno ofrecido para los niños, por el aire imponente que tenía. Desde que se había encontrado con Terry, no tenía realmente apetito. Por lo general, era la tristeza la que le hacía perderlo, pero sobretodo Candy sabía que era por el amor que sentía. Ella tenía hambre de Terry. Su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacerla.

\- Admito que me sorprendes, Candy. No eres de las que se pierde las cosas buenas... - dijo en broma Terry, llevándose a la boca un trozo de "Regina".

\- Pensándolo de nuevo, he descubierto varias pequeñas maravillas culinarias, pero hay tantas que todavía no he tenido tiempo de conocerlas todas. También debo decir que... (Ella bajó los ojos, sonrojándose) ... Yo no estoy muy hambrienta en este momento...

Terry la miró preocupado. Dejó el tenedor y le tomó la mano.

\- Yo tampoco... - susurró - Yo tampoco y estoy muy feliz de sentir eso...

Ella asintió, sonrojándose de nuevo y lo miró con una sonrisa de alivio mientras el mesero había llenado sus vasos con agua con gas. Esta pequeña interrupción le permitió recuperar la compostura y le preguntó, fingiendo molestia:

\- Todavía no me has dicho nada...

\- ¿A propósito de qué?

\- Ya sabes...

Terry frunció el ceño sin entender.

\- No, no lo sé - Respondió Terry con dudas.

A cambio, ella puso sus codos sobre la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, y envolviendo con la otra un mechón de cabello.

\- ¿Todavía no lo ves?

Terry se echó hacia atrás en su silla, riendo. Dejó la servilleta a su lado y le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de malicia.

\- ¡Por Dios, que sí me había dado cuenta...¡ Yo ya lo había notado en Nueva York, en el barco y pensé... ¡por Dios que le queda divinamente...!

 _Fue la primer cosa que vi Candy... Te veías sublime, con esos mechones cortos flotando alrededor de tu cara dulce. Siempre tuve afecto por las cintas que te anudabas en el pelo, pero esta vez me pareciste que eras una mujer terriblemente bella y atractiva, y pensé... que la adolescente que había dejado hace diez años atrás ya no existía más, pero esta mujer tan deseable que tenía delante de mí, me hizo olvidar todos esos largos años perdidos sin ella..._

 _A continuación, ese horrible pensamiento me atravesó. Uno que tenía y que sin duda te habría empujado a hacerlo. Esta tristeza infinita que se hace insoportable para vivir y contra la que hay que luchar para no dejarnos a morir. Dibujas una línea sobre el pasado, y pasas una nueva página, que a menudo se acompaña de un cambio físico radical, para evitar que el espejo nos devuelva algo que es demasiado doloroso recordar. ¿Habías renunciado a mí, Candy, como lo había hecho yo por tí? El día en que decidí volver al mundo de los vivos, el día en que acepté que nunca podría vivir con ti, me corté el pelo que me recordaba que también que era Terrence Grandchester, el hijo de ese aristócrata, que ni siquiera había tenido el valor de abrazarte. A medida que el peluquero cortó mis largos mechones, dejando a petición mía solo unos pocos centímetros sobre la cabeza, descubrí que una nueva persona me miraba con cierta curiosidad, pero sin ningún tipo de indulgencia. No me gustó lo que vi, pero me dejó libre para convertirme en Terrence Graham, actor sin ataduras, ni familia, y viví con él desde ese día... Con el tiempo, mi pelo volvió a crecer, pero yo siempre he tenido cuidado de que no sea por demasiado tiempo... por protección._

Candy lo observaba silencioso, pensativo, con la vista puesta sobre la servilleta, con un velo de tristeza que cubría su rostro petrificado. Ella no necesitaba palabras para entender la confusión interna que lo habitaba. Para ella era fácil adivinar esa sensación de semi-liberación que había experimentado cuando ella también había decidio cortarse el pelo, poco después de enterarse de que se había ido a vivir con Susana. A pesar de que los años habían pasado, la melancolía había vuelto poco a poco, y esa sensación de pesadez en todo su ser, con la que había aprendido a vivir, o al menos a sobrevivir... Con la garganta apretada, puso una mano sobre la suya. Al mirar sus ojos leyó la profunda tristeza, que reconoció por haber estado con ella también muy a menudo.

\- Te queda muy bien a tí también... - dijo con dolor y con la voz ahogada por la emoción.

En respuesta el estrechó con mayor fuerza su mano y le dio una sonrisa llena de gratitud. Se miraron por largo tiempo, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra. No lo necesitaban. Se conocían demasiado bien, habían pasado por las mismas pruebas. Definitivamente era muy doloroso ser feliz...

Fue él quien finalmente puso fin a este interludio agotador, evocando el candente tema de Patty y más específicamente, del hombre de la bata blanca que parecía particularmente más atraído por los latidos de su corazón que por la curva de su temperatura. Candy rió y le explicó la situación, no sin dejar de mostrar su preocupación por la velocidad con que esta relación había surgido...

\- ¡Déjala que viva su vida! – Le dijo cuando terminó de contar la historia - Es una mujer grande, que no necesita una chaperona.

\- Eso es lo que me obligo a pensar, pero no puedo evitar encontrar que van muy rápido. Sólo se han conocido hace una semana.

\- Candy... me enamoré locamente de ti cuando nos encontramos por primera vez en el barco que nos llevó a Southampton. ¡Si hubiera sido mayor te habría secuestrado allí para casarme contigo tan pronto como hubieramos llegado al continente...!

\- Eso se llama "ser irresponsable", mi joven amigo - bromeó ella para ocultar su confusión.

\- No, eso se llama "ser el más afortunado de los hombres"... - respondió enviándole una mirada llena de ternura. Candy bajó la mirada, ruborizada y con el corazón palpitante. Fue la campanada de la Torre dei Lamberti, al otro lado de la plaza, la que le ayudó a recuperarse.

\- ¡Esa es una endemoniada Torre! – dijo Terry volviéndose para mirarla mejor.

\- ¡De hecho, es muy alta! ¡En el libro de Verona que le regalé a Patty, dice que tiene más de ochenta metros!

\- ¡Caramba! ¡A esa altura se debe tener una vista maravillosa de la ciudad!

\- ¡Sí ciertamente debe ser hermoso...!

El joven se sirvió un último vaso de San Pellegrino y sacó algunos billetes de su bolsillo que colocó en una esquina de la mesa.

\- Creo que por desgracia es tiempo para mí de volver al Arena - dijo con un tono de molestia. Candy asintió suspirando y los dos salieron del restaurante, para dirigirse al anfiteatro. A medida que él se acercaba a la entrada principal, se dio cuenta de que tendrían que separarse de nuevo por algunas horas, y sintió que su estómago se contraía con algo de molestia.

\- ¡Quisiera que la representación terminara ya!... - gimió mientras estaban fuera de la puerta.

\- ¡Y yo estoy deseando verte en el escenario! – Le respondió ella con los ojos brillantes de admiración.

Él llevó de nuevo la mano a su mejilla para acariciarla. Nunca se cansaba del tacto suave de su piel contra la de ella.

\- No te preocupes por las entradas. Voy a informarle al director de tu presencia y le pediré que te reserve los mejores asientos.

\- No es necesario, Terry. Ya tengo entradas.

\- ¡Tssss, tsssss! No te preocupes por todo esto - susurró, dándole un beso furtivo en la mejilla. Quería apretarla contra él, pero vio a los miembros de la compañía que venían en su dirección y no quería convertirse de nuevo en su tema de conversación. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, Candy dio un paso hacia atrás y se despidió de Terry haciendo un gesto tímido con su mano.

\- ¡Hasta esta tarde, Terry! Se que los vas a deslumbrar a todos.

Una discreta sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- Hasta esta noche, Candy...

Luego desapareció, arrastrado por los otros miembros de la compañía quienes lo arrastraron adentro. ¡No era el momento para distraer a su mejor elemento!

Sintiendo un gran peso en su corazón, Candy tomó el camino de vuelta al club. Se encontraría con Patty y a continuación volverían a la pensión en donde deberían preocuparse por encontrar la ropa adecuada para la noche. A pesar de todo lo que habían traído con ellas, Candy se encontró por primera vez en su vida sintiendo esa ansiedad común de la mayoría de las mujeres, una que podría hacerla dudar hasta el último momento:

¿Qué vestido iba a ponerse?

Fin de la primera parte del capitulo 12


	14. Capitulo 12 - Parte 2

Capítulo 12 – Segunda Parte

(Generosamente traducida por mi estimada Anneth White)

Hacía más de media hora que Alesandro Biazini estaba esperando al frente de la pensión Roberta. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su elegante smoking, estaba yendo y viniendo constantemente en frente de la casa, murmurando entre dientes y maldiciendo en contra de la idea loca que había tenido de presentarse un poco más temprano, sabiendo que a las mujeres no les importan mucho los horarios ¡Y claramente siempre tienen el placer de llegar tarde! ¡Y tarde realmente iban a llegar si no apuraban el ritmo!

\- ¡Bueno! - Se quejó, echando un vistazo de nuevo a su reloj – Si en cinco minutos no están salen ¡Tocaré la bocina!

Se miró en el espejo de su coche y se ajustó el lazo del corbatín. Pensó que parecía un pingüino vestido así. Pero tenía que pasar por esto para ver el espectáculo en el Arena. Se recomendaba ir bien vestido si no quería ser notado de manera desagradable, y para no ser llamado al orden a la entrada. De repente, vio el reflejo detrás de la puerta de la pensión que finalmente se abrió. Se volvió y tuvo que apoyarse en el coche para no perder el equilibrio ante la visión deslumbrante que apreciaban sus ojos asombrados. En su vida, tuvo la oportunidad de cruzarse en el camino con muchachas bonitas, pero las dos ninfas que tenía al frente lo llevaron a cuestionarse todo lo que creía saber de la belleza femenina.

Fue Patty quien se dirigió primero hacia él, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Él no se mostró indiferente a su nuevo corte de pelo, un corte juvenil que había elegido por consejo del peluquero que le habían recomendado las chicas del club. Este peinado despejaba perfectamente su rostro y mostraba sus grandes ojos color avellana. Como era imposible ir sin gafas, sin las cuales no podía ver nada, se calzó uno de sus pares más bonitos, con colores de carey y reflejos de palo de rosa, que hacían juego con el color de su vestido. Las sostenía con un encaje cincelado, hecho a mano, delgado y ligero como una pluma. Había leído en una revista de moda que era necesario hacer hincapié en el maquillaje de los ojos si se llevaban gafas, para que contrastaran con los vidrios gruesos, y había sido gratamente sorprendida por el resultado. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda entubado, que bajaba hasta el nivel de los tobillos, con motivos de inspiración japonesa, bordados a mano, que se dispersaban sobre el tejido de muselina; el color rosa tenía un gradiente sutil que ascendía a los hombros y terminaba en un blanco marfil, que enfatizaba la piel blanca de sus brazos desnudos. Pendientes de perlas preciosas y un collar de perlas negras de la Polinesia completaban el atuendo y le daban una rara elegancia. Todas esas horas que había pasado para verse bella para él no habían sido inútiles...

\- Patricia, tú… tú estás encantadora… - balbuceó mientras tomaba la mano que ella le tendió. Luego su mirada se dirigió a la mujer joven detrás de ella, y tuvo que usar toda su compostura de médico militar, para no dar muestras de la fuerte emoción que su sola presencia acababa de provocar en él.

De pie en el escalón más alto, un poco más lejos y detrás de Patty, Candy tenía una belleza resplandeciente, irreal, como una aparición. Con un vestido largo con tirantes de seda de color rojo (rojo Patou en referencia al nombre de su creador, Jean Patou), cuyo corte se ceñía al cuerpo saludable y musculoso, y resaltaba sus exquisitas formas, ella lo miró sin poner mucha atención y sin darse cuenta de la impresión que le causó. Con su mano se enderezó su capa plana de seda, en forma de chaleco, que cubría sus hombros desnudos, y que caía a los lados de su escote en forma de V, dejando sutilmente adivinar las curvas de sus senos. Candy no sabía que el diseñador había creado ese vestido especialmente para ella, por la solicitud que Annie le había hecho por correo. En su carta le contó una bella historia de amor, la de Candy, y también le comentó sobre un muy probable reencuentro con el hombre que amaba. Ella le había pedido que imaginara un vestido que revelara no solo la femineidad y la belleza de su amiga, sino también simbolizara el amor triunfante. Ella había incluido las mediciones de Candy, y le había dicho que alguien podría ir a buscar el vestido en su estudio a principios de julio. Muy afectado por esta historia, el diseñador había aceptado la solicitud de Annie y se había dado a la tarea de hacer aquel vestido, para que estuviera listo cuando la joven estadounidense, a la que estaba destinado, llegara a Francia. Por lo tanto, Patty durante su breve estancia en París, había buscado en secreto la ayuda del conserje del hotel en donde residían, para que fueran por dicho vestido, el que había entonces escondido en su equipaje. Como estaba guardado en una caja y envuelto en papel de seda, Patty lo había visto por primera vez al igual que Candy, mientras que ella retiraba cada hoja de papel. Y cuando lo tuvieron ante sus ojos, quedaron deslumbradas, como si fuera un rubí en un joyero, y la morena se había dicho sonriendo que el diseñador había adivinado perfectamente la personalidad de Candy, ofreciéndole un vestido vibrante - que recordaba su naturaleza apasionada - y su voluptuosidad sensual, destinada a abrumar a su ser amado.

\- ¿No te parece que es demasiado... rojo? – Había preguntado Candy, observándose en el espejo. Patty se había acercado a ella, poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro, y admirando el reflejo de su amiga, había respondido:

\- No... Por supuesto que no... Te queda maravillosamente...

Y ante un gesto dudoso de Candy, añadió poniéndole a su amiga una cinta de raso, sobre la cual se sujetaba una flor de tela negro, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas:

\- ¡Tsssss, tsssss, tsssss! Esta noche, Candy, es tu noche y también la de Terry. Dios no solo te dio belleza del alma, sino también belleza del cuerpo, que, contrariamente a lo que tu persistes en creer, es honesto y respetable, y finalmente, por una vez en tu vida, ¿Quieres honrar ese don, ese privilegio que la naturaleza te ha dado?

\- Pero... me siento incómoda... No me reconozco... no reconozco a esta persona delante de mí que es tan... tan...

\- ¿Bonita?

Candy lo negó mirando hacia abajo. Y la risa afectuosa de Patty le había hecho mirar hacia arriba.

\- ¡Oh, Candy! - Había exclamado Patty, acercándola hacia ella - ¿Vas a aceptar algún día el hecho de que eres hermosa? ¡Sí, eres hermosa! Y esta noche, vas a hacer girar algunas cabezas en tu dirección - llevas sin duda el vestido apropiado para esto - no debes avergonzarte por ser así, ¡Más aún cuando tienes reservada esa perfección para quien amas! Y ya sé los pensamientos que se le cruzarán al verte: que es el más afortunado de los hombres por ser amado por ti, una chica bella y generosa, con una armonía de cuerpo y corazón. ¡Y de una vez por todas Candy, deja de tratar de justificarte por lo que eres! ¡Tienes que ser un poco frívola, de corazón ligero! ¡Diviértete, disfruta plenamente de los placeres que te da la vida! ¿No te mereces esto después de todo lo que has pasado? ¡Créeme, cuando estés vieja y arrugada como una uva pasa, será un poco tarde para lamentarte por tus bonitas características!

\- ¡Está bien! – respondió Candy, riendo nerviosamente, desconcertada por el excesivo elogio de su amiga - Sabes encontrar las palabras para convencerme, incluso si te encuentro excesivamente indulgente hacia mí...

\- ¡Me caracterizo especialmente por tener un gran sentido de la observación!

\- No se te olvide entonces recordarme que te lleve al oftalmólogo cuando estemos de regreso en los Estados Unidos - había bromeado la bonita rubia dándole un guiño travieso.

\- ¡Si lo quieres! – respondió Patty, sacándole la lengua - pero antes de eso, vamos a centrarnos en esta noche, que te recuerdo, ¡Es muy importante para mí también!

\- En este caso, querida Patty, ¡Dejemos de hablar y démonos prisa! ¡Que el reloj no se detiene!

Patty le hizo una señal con un rápido movimiento de cabeza que la hizo mirar hacia la pila de ropa amontonada sobre la cama, ya que después de muchas dudas, habían elegido ese vestido y los accesorios que habían hecho suspirar a su amigo transalpino. Ahora ella estaba delante de él, angustiada ante la idea de decepcionarlo, pero la mirada de admiración que él le mostró la calmó. A pesar de que no era indiferente a la sorprendente belleza de Candy, dejaba en manos de otros quemarse en esa luz como al inglés que había visto el día anterior, y quien parecía muy dispuesto a reducirse a cenizas por un solo gesto o una mirada de ella. Él, el seductor impenitente, había entendido rápidamente que el buscar conquistarla sería enfrentarse a un reto imposible, para el que no tenía ni la fortaleza, ni el calibre. Era como querer aventurarse en una tierra habitada por los dioses, que su pura cualidad mortal era imposible penetrar. Prefería sin vacilación la calma y la dulzura de la morena, quien lo miraba ruborizada, más que las llamas de enfurecida pasión que su amiga rubia podría causar en él.

Recuperando sus sentidos se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su coche y, con un movimiento de su mano, invitó a las dos mujeres a sentarse en el asiento de atrás.

\- Están tan hermosas y elegantes, señoritas, que destiño ante ustedes. Pasaría casi por su chofer... - bromeó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor.

\- Un conductor con un smoking, no es común... diría yo - replicó Candy con malicia mientras que Patty se rio entre dientes, medio escondida detrás de su abanico - Pero sí darías esa ilusión, por cierto...

El médico dio un gran suspiro de decepción y se volvió a las dos pasajeras, con un falso aire de tristeza.

\- ¿Puedo aspirar a tu indulgencia?

\- ¡Ten la seguridad, Alessandro! - Intervino Patty, quien apenas sabía si hablaba en serio o si le estaba tomando del pelo - ¡Te aceptamos encantadas como acompañante! Y también quisiera añadir que el esmoquin... ¡Te queda muy bien!

Ella se refugió detrás de su abanico de nuevo, con las mejillas enrojecidas por su audacia, que en parte confesaban la emoción que sentía al verlo. El médico con su bata blanca la sedujo de inmediato, pero el hombre atractivo de cabello color marrón, con el traje oscuro que la había saludado, finalmente la había conquistado.

\- En ese caso... – dijo el chofer Biazini con una sonrisa de placer. Amaba cuando Patty se comportaba tan amorosamente... - ¡Soy su humilde servidor! Espero que no les importe que las lleve en este pequeño carro. Mi Rolls está siendo reparado...

\- Si esto te hace sentir mejor querido Alessandro – se rio Candy divertida de descubrir un nuevo aspecto de este Casanova. "Encantador con un buen sentido del humor; ¡Patty definitivamente estaría perdida!" - He subido a algunos coches mucho peor que este...

Él no sabía que se refería a los carruajes en los que había viajado durante su regreso a Estados Unidos después de su salida del San Pablo. Ese viaje lleno de acontecimientos que había llevado a cabo con valentía para reencontrarse con Terry. ¡Terry... En pocos minutos ella estaría con él! En pocos minutos, con el corazón henchido de orgullo y soberbia, lo iba a ver en el escenario, y contaba con disfrutar plenamente de cada momento. Abrumada por la emoción que se apoderó de ella, volvió su cara bonita hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando distraídamente el paisaje que desfilaba ante sus ojos.

Unos minutos más tarde, el Fiat 502 del médico se detuvo detrás de una larga cola de autos que esperaban su turno frente a la explanada de la plaza del teatro. Durante su progresión lenta, todos se podían entretener con el incesante ballet de aparcadores a quienes confiaban su vehículo para recuperarlo más tarde en la noche, después del espectáculo. Finalmente llegaron a uno de ellos quien se ofreció para abrir la puerta a las dos damas.

\- Señoritas, bienvenidas a la Arena de Verona. Les deseo una gran noche - dijo, haciendo una venia ceremoniosa, mientras observaba su gracia y finas maneras con el rabillo del ojo, encontrándolas totalmente exquisitas. Con un poco de suerte, ellos se volverían a encontrar, y tendrían una nueva oportunidad de contemplar sus rasgos delicados, incluyendo los de esta preciosa rubia, cuyos ojos verdes y boca sensual escarlata y magnética invitaba a la imprudencia.

Sin dejar ver su turbación le entregó un boleto como recibo al conductor. Este lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del esmoquin y blandiendo sus entradas para el teatro, se volvió hacia Patty, armado con su sonrisa más encantadora, y le ofreció el brazo, que ella aceptó con un tímido gesto de cabeza, que no escondió para nada su nerviosismo. Ella discretamente miró a su amigo, quien asintió con una sonrisa de complicidad, y quien la guio a la alfombra roja que los conducía a la entrada del anfiteatro. Candy, dos pasos detrás de la pareja, siguió la marcha mientras que sus ojos presenciaban con asombro el antiguo edificio iluminado por faroles que colgaban en cada arco de los pilares. Habían cubierto las puertas delanteras con cortinas de color púrpura que caían pesadamente al suelo. Se restringía el paso a ambos lados del pasillo con una cuerda, aquel pasillo que ella había recorrido en la mañana. Temblorosa, se sumergió en dicho pasillo. Los empleados del teatro, con traje oscuro y camisa blanca, y las manos detrás de la espalda, estaban a la espera de los espectadores desde el otro lado del pasillo y los recibían con una sonrisa amistosa. Candy notó que uno de ellos movió las cejas al verla y le dio un empujón discreto a su colega, quien abrió la boca como si fuera a tragar una mosca. Avergonzada, bajó la cabeza y apretó el paso, apretando un poco más fuerte la capa de terciopelo que llevaba en la mano. En su prisa, no se dio cuenta del controlador de la entrada con quien tropezó, sin poder evitarlo. Confundida, murmuró algunas disculpas y sin distraerse le tendió la invitación que le habían dado en el Club de Julieta y sobre el que habían añadido su nombre. El hombre, de unos cincuenta años, y con cara austera, examinó el boleto con desconfianza, y de repente se incorporó, sin poder reprimir un estremecimiento.

\- Señorita Andrew, es un honor darle la bienvenida a este lugar - dijo inclinándose, con una voz melosa – El señor Graham me informó de su presencia. Permítame que la dirija a su asiento...

\- Pero... - respondió Candy, volviéndose a Patty y su compañero.

\- Por supuesto, sus amigos están invitados a unirse a usted... - añadió invitándolos con un gesto de su mano para que lo siguieran.

Candy suspiró de alivio y siguió al paso de este hombre desconocido, que parecía estar bien informado. Ya había una multitud en el anfiteatro, con capacidad para más de veinte mil personas. La joven se estremeció ante la idea y se preguntó si Terry no estaría demasiado impresionado por todas estas personas que venían a ver la obra. Intimidada, cruzó mirando a su alrededor el gran auditorio abarrotado de gente, teniendo cuidado de tomar su vestido y el manto para evitar tropiezos. El controlador los llevó a la zona Golden-VIP, que tenía una ubicación privilegiada y situada muy cerca del escenario, ofreciendo la mejor visibilidad. ¡Terry no se había burlado de ella! Se volvió para ver las dos filas de asientos y luego se dirigió a la tercera y se sentó en una silla, al lado de un hombre muy elegante, con sienes grises, que estaba ocupado, leyendo el programa. Mucho más tarde, se enteraría que era el banquero amigable que gentilmente acogió Terry, y que había invitado para darle las gracias. Como era la costumbre, cada espectador había encendido una vela que daba la extraña impresión de que miles de estrellas brillantes habían aterrizado a los pies de la escalera de mármol rosa. Las voces se mezclaron con murmullos e hicieron un eco en la cámara que vibraba en el aire, una cacofonía tumultuosa y ardiente de la que emanaba una atmósfera de fervor solemne. Candy miró hacia arriba y vio las estrellas brillantes que aparecían gradualmente en el cielo, desprovisto de nubes, en esa noche tranquila de verano y suspiró con satisfacción.

Normalmente, ella debería haber estado sentada en las gradas que gravitaban por cientos, por todas partes. Por un precio más accesible, pero más alejada del escenario, estas áreas conservan de todas formas una acústica extraordinaria. Las personas que estaban sentadas allí, habían comprado o alquilado unos pequeños cojines, objetos indispensables para aliviar la dureza de la piedra. Candy sabía que sus amigas del club estaban entre el público, pero había tanta gente que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no había logrado verlas.

Abajo del escenario, los músicos de la orquesta estaban ya instalados y en espera de la llegada de su director. De repente, el conductor apareció frente a su atril, saludó al público y a sus músicos, y con un gesto magistral, levantó su varita. Con escalofrío, Candy le dio una mirada conmovedora a Patty sentada a su lado, quien le tomó la mano, sonriendo con benevolencia. Se hizo un rápido silencio y las primeras notas de la música de Hector Berlioz sonaron. Aún nada se había movido en el escenario, entonces, de repente, se levantó el telón mostrando una decoración medieval, que representaba una plaza pública. El corazón de Candy saltó en el pecho. Dos hombres jóvenes de la casa de los Capuleto salieron al escenario, y se unieron a los pocos minutos a un dúo de la casa Montesco. La respiración de la mujer se aceleró. Ella se sabía la pieza de memoria. Ella sabía que en unos pocos segundos sería Romeo quien aparecería. ¡Finalmente! Allí estaba, imponente e irresistible, en su jubón azul marino de cuello alto, forrado con bordes más ligeros y con dos mangas anchas, globulares, de color gris azuloso, apretadas hacia los codos. Llevaba un cinturón de cuero alrededor de su cintura y medias del mismo color que el traje, que cubrían sus piernas, con zapatos negros de cuero de suela ancha. Llevaba una gorra de color oscuro en la cabeza, que le daba la apariencia de un paje, pero tan pronto como abrió su boca y su voz resonó en el anfiteatro, la nobleza de sus orígenes golpeó la asistencia, y murmullos de admiración corrieron a través de la audiencia. Estaba a unos pocos metros de él, veinte como máximo, y podía distinguir sin dificultad las características regulares de su hermoso rostro que contemplaba con amor. Ella observó un poco a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no era la única que se dedicaba a ese culto de adoración. Las mujeres jóvenes tenían los cuellos estirados hacia él, y con los ojos muy abiertos intercambiaban de manera explícita sus puntos de vista. Un poco de celos, mezclado con orgullo, se apoderó de ella. Por un lado, se alegraba del éxito de Terry, pero por el otro, no podía soportar la atracción que ejercía sobre las mujeres de cualquier edad, que lo devoraban con sus ojos, sin ninguna restricción.

Fue entonces, mientras él recitaba su texto, que lo sorprendió echando una mirada furtiva hacia la zona Golden del teatro. Su corazón se aceleró y luego se detuvo en seco, cortado por el impulso de sus ojos claros, penetrantes, que acababan de fijarse en ella. Sintió la sombra furtiva de una sonrisa en sus labios y se quedó sin aliento, vencida por la emoción. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no la estaba observando. Se había convertido en Romeo, ese amante voluble encaprichado con Rosalina, por quien la había reemplazado sin más preámbulos, y en algunas escenas posteriores por otra llamada Julieta. Confundida se pellizcó el muslo para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, y entonces confiada regresó su mente a la obra, mirando a Terry, quien actuaba sobre el escenario con una gran facilidad y una gracia cautivadora.

Llegó el momento tan esperado del baile en donde Romeo conoció a Julieta. Una mueca de molestia apareció en la cara de la joven estadounidense, cuando lo vio tomar a la heroína en sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios. Sin duda era una escena de un beso entre dos actores, un casto beso, ¡Pero, no obstante, seguía siendo un beso! Los labios de Terry habían ido al encuentro de los labios de otra mujer y esta evocación era suficiente para desestabilizarla. ¿A cuántas mujeres había besado durante sus obras... y a cuántas fuera de ellas? ¡Ella tenía realmente que calmarse! Él estaba haciendo su trabajo, después de todo... Pero cuando llegó el momento del matrimonio de la joven pareja y su noche de bodas, tuvo la sensación de que asistir a ver la obra de Romeo y Julieta ¡No era lo más adecuado para su corazón que seguía siendo tan frágil!... Era cierto que este reciente reencuentro no había permitido establecer aún una relación más serena, que, aunque tierna y cómplice hasta ahora, adolecía de ciertas reservas, y una modestia que debían aprender a manejar. Todo esto le dio lugar a la duda y a la angustia de perderlo. Y ante esto Julieta, demasiado bonita, para ser honesta, ¡No le ayudaba en nada en la búsqueda de esa seguridad!

Ella trató de calmarse y comenzó a respirar más lentamente. Estaba oscuro y el aire se hacía más frío. En todo momento el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas rivalizaba con la iluminación mágica del anfiteatro. Todo lo que contemplaba le traía a la mente los viejos recuerdos, enterrados por largo tiempo, que afloraban de forma gradual a la superficie de su mente: su encuentro con el guapo y arrogante aristócrata en el barco que la llevaba a Inglaterra y sus cruces en el San Pablo, el festival de mayo, las vacaciones en Escocia, su primer beso... Después la trampa de Elisa que los había separado, su huída a América, su reunión en Nueva York y su fatal desenlace, que se había traducido en su uniforme y monótona existencia, una existencia que había perdido todo gusto y todo deseo sin él... con la garganta apretada, abrió los ojos. Romeo se encontraba ahora en la cripta de los Capuleto, sosteniendo en sus brazos a una Julieta inanimada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? Perdida en sus pensamientos, no sintió el paso del tiempo. De inmediato se sintió abrumada por la culpa que alejó de inmediato, y fue absorbida por la mítica escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella y a la que tanto temía.

\- Romeo:

 _¡Ah, querida Julieta! ¿Cómo sigues tan hermosa?_

 _¿He de creer que la incorpórea muerte se ha enamorado y que la bestia horrenda y descarnada te guarda aquí, en las sombras, como amante?_

 _Pues lo temo, contigo he de quedarme para ya nunca salir de este palacio de lóbrega noche._

 _Aquí, aquí me quedaré con los gusanos, tus criados._

 _Ah, aquí me entregaré a la eternidad y me sacudiré de esta carne fatigada el yugo de estrellas adversas._

 _¡Ojos, mirad por última vez!_

 _¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo!_

La abraza

 _Y labios, puertas del aliento,_

 _¡Sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte!_

Besa a Julieta y después se dirige al frasco con veneno:

 _Ven, amargo conductor;_

 _ven, áspero guía._

 _Temerario piloto,_

 _¡Lanza tu zarandeado navío contra la roca implacable!_

 _Brindo por mi amor._

Lo bebe

 _¡Ah, leal boticario, tus drogas son rápidas!_

 _Con un beso muero._

Cae muerto, abrazando a Julieta.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Candy veía a Terry tendido sobre el cuerpo de Julieta. Esta última se despertó y descubrió el horror, buscando la daga para perforar con ella su corazón y unirse a su Romeo a través de la muerte. Romeo... Terry... Un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y de ira se apoderó de ella. El personaje de ficción se mezclaba con demasiada facilidad a la realidad, su realidad... Ella sacudió la cabeza, deseosa de deshacerse de esa sensación de malestar que la ocupaba, y que desaparecería tan pronto como la cortina cayera. Finalmente llegó el desenlace. El Prince Escala abandonó la escena, llevando consigo a los representantes de la familia Capuleto y Montesco. Las luces se apagaron y la cortina cayó sobre el teatro. Inmediatamente, en un impulso común, el público se puso de pie y el aplauso fue frenético, acompañado por silbidos de admiración que se escuchaban en todas partes. Un rugido ensordecedor de aplausos subía por las gradas y se desplegaba como ondas por todo el anfiteatro. Llevados por la euforia, la gente aplaudía y agitaba sus pies para hacer temblar el suelo y exigir el volver a ver a los actores. Por último, las luces se encendieron de nuevo, la cortina se abrió y todo el grupo apareció en el escenario de manera conjunta. Terry estaba de pie, en medio del grupo de actores y al lado de la joven y bonita actriz que interpretó a Julieta, agradeciendo a la audiencia y agitando su mano con un gesto amistoso, para agradecer los aplausos de la audiencia. Lágrimas de alegría y orgullo fluían a borbotones en las mejillas de Candy.

Ramos de flores se amontonaban por docenas a sus pies. Terry se inclinó para recoger uno y a continuación, al levantase volvió su mirada a Candy, y la emoción que leyó en su rostro finalmente la calmó. No había ninguna duda. Él la amaba, pura e inequívocamente. Todo esto había sido para ella y sólo para ella. Esto era lo que siempre había querido compartir con ella. Y ahora era posible, se sentía uno de los hombres más completos del planeta.

"Te ofreceré millones más..." – una frase que hizo eco en su mente, y que había leído el día anterior. Discretamente le lanzó un beso con su mano. Él cerró los ojos y luego con ellos entrecerrados hizo un gesto como si hubiera sido golpeado por una llama celestial que llegaba para calentar su alma.

Fue en este momento que Sidney Wilde subió al escenario para presentar a los actores. Con ganas de prolongar la alegría del teatro, comenzó con quien tenía el papel menos importante, para terminar con el papel principal, el de Romeo. En el momento de pronunciar el nombre de Terry, hizo una pausa por unos segundos, con una sonrisa y sacando pecho, con orgullo, exclamó:

\- ¡Y en el papel de Romeo, Terrence Graham de Broadway!

Los aplausos redoblaron su intensidad bajo la mirada de admiración hacia el talentoso actor. Él estaba acostumbrado al éxito en Norteamérica, pero el descubrir que podía impresionar a un público extranjero, en un lugar tan lleno de historia como el Arena de Verona, le dejó sin habla, sin poder reaccionar. Aturdido por la acogida que estaba recibiendo cerró los ojos para escuchar los gritos y gritos que llenaban su corazón y su alma. En la tercera llamada para abrir las cortinas, y a pesar de que la ovación y silbidos no habían perdido la fuerza o el entusiasmo, se mantuvo cerrada de manera permanente. Los aplausos entonces dieron paso a susurros, y el anfiteatro se empezó a desocupar. Candy sentía escalofríos, emergiendo del clima general de trance que había capturado a la audiencia, se volvió vacilante hacia Patty, quien dándose cuenta de su confusión, le preguntó:

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Creo que sí... - respondió ella, tragando con dificultad. Esbozando una sonrisa burlona frente a la cara de la joven morena.

\- ¡Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto, mi pobre Candy! ¡Tal es el destino de las novias de las celebridades!

\- No sé si podré aguantar. Es tan fuerte, tan intenso, tan...

\- En este caso, podrías haber caído presa de amor de un profesor de latín y griego o de mi vecino, el coleccionista de sellos. ¡Sería más tranquilizador, pero sin duda menos emocionante!

\- No te burles de mí…

\- ¡Nunca lo haría! – Dijo ella, redoblando la ironía - Pero... Sinceramente... ¿No te sientes eufórica después de una actuación tan exitosa? ¿No se merece todo esto después de la entretención que nos ha dado por dos horas?

\- ¡Claro! Sólo... (La miró como una niña contrariada) Soy consciente de que no es realmente mío en esos momentos...

\- ¡Y nunca lo será! ¡Es un artista! Pero no se te olvide que el que ha capturado tu corazón no es el Terrence Graham que ha hecho desmayar a gran parte de los espectadores esta noche. Es el insoportable y arrogante aristócrata inglés del San Pablo, el Terrence Grandchester, Terry el que lo ha hecho, ¡Y ese créeme, realmente es tuyo!

\- Parece que no lo aprecias demasiado... - dijo Candy con desconfianza en sus ojos.

\- Pensándolo mejor, le tengo un gran afecto. Pero la próxima vez que me llame "cuatro ojos", ¡Le rompo los dedos!

Candy saltó sobre su silla.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Te sigue llamando así?

\- Sí... - Patty respondió con frialdad.

\- ¡Créeme, que no lo hará más! ¡Vas a ver! ¡Rooooooh! ¡Puede ser muy molesto a veces!

Patty elevó la vista hacia el cielo en señal de aprobación y Candy se rió entre dientes.

La zona Gold estaba casi vacía ahora. Los tres jóvenes decidieron abandonar el anfiteatro. Candy quería, sin embargo, tratar de ver a Terry y se preguntó cómo podría lograrlo. Tal vez el controlador era capaz de ayudarla. Fue en ese momento que una persona del teatro se acercó a ella.

\- Señorita Andrew, el señor Graham le gustaría que se uniera a él en su camarín. ¿Me puede seguir?

Candy asintió, sonrojándose mientras que observaba con mirada interrogante a Patty.

\- No te preocupes por mí. Alessandro me llevará de vuelta.

El joven cirujano, que estaba detrás de ella, asintió frenéticamente la cabeza.

\- ¡Buenas noches Candy! - Añadió con un guiño de complicidad.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa torcida en respuesta a la alusión de su amiga, y luego se dio la vuelta, guiada por el empleado del teatro, entró por un camino desapareciendo detrás del escenario. A pocos metros de distancia, sentado en uno de los últimos lugares que quedaban ocupados en el área Golden, un anciano con el pelo blanco, y las manos apoyadas en su lujoso bastón de la aristocracia veneciana, miraba cuidadosamente a lo lejos. Con los ojos semicerrados, con una pequeña risa de satisfacción sacudió su marchito cuerpo por la edad, y se volvió a un hombre un poco más joven que estaba a su lado, cuya complicidad era clara.

\- Creo, Roberto, que nuestra tarea ha sido cumplida...

\- Sí lo creo, señor...

\- No nos resta más que dejar volar a estos dos polluelos...

\- Es algo que me parece muy prometedor, señor...

El conde Contarini sofocó una risa ante la sugerente frase de su empleado.

\- Prometedora es la palabra correcta, mi amigo. Sería prudente que fueramos a tomarnos las medidas de un nuevo traje. Es probable que muy pronto seamos invitados a una boda...

Fin del capítulo 12


	15. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

 _(Generosamente traducido por mi estimada Anneth White)_

Lo primero que Candy escuchó al dirigirse al camerino de los actores fue una gritería del demonio y se estremeció. Un enjambre de chicas histéricas bloqueaba la entrada, cantando rítmicamente el nombre de Terry. El empleado del teatro que la estaba guiando, no se dejó intimidar y sacando pecho se enfrentó a la multitud, forzando el paso con su imponente estatura.

\- Lo siento chicas, discúlpennos. Lo siento...

Candy estaba detrás de él, con la cabeza baja para evitar las miradas de odio de las fans, quienes probablemente sospechaban que ella era una rival importante. El hombre llamó varias veces a la puerta, la que finalmente fue abierta por Sidney Wilde, quien al ver a Candy la invitó a pasar con un movimiento rápido de manos. Ella se precipitó por la apertura, bajo los gritos indignados del grupo de admiradoras y sintió el fuerte golpe de la puerta detrás de ella.

\- ¡Mis humildes respetos, señorita Andrew! - Exclamó el director sacudiendo vigorosamente las manos de la joven, la euforia que sentía le hizo olvidar la forma de saludar de rigor, con un beso en la mano – Le encomendaré a Terrence mientras trato de calmar a esta jauría excitada.

Dijo riendo con los ojos entrecerrados por satisfacción.

\- Creo que no va a hacer fácil para mí, pero no me quejaré. No me había pasado esto desde hacía muchos años, y si este es el precio del éxito, estoy dispuesto a someterme a él. Un cuerpo a cuerpo en este tipo de contexto no me da miedo... - Añadió con un movimiento de cejas sugerente. Se arregló el pelo y luego, pretendiendo tomar una gran bocanada de aire, abrió la puerta. Los gritos se dirigieron a su cara cuando apareció en la puerta, seguidos rápidamente por rumores de decepción, que hicieron que Candy mostrara una sonrisa, al estar un poco más lejos, mirando de manera divertida como trataba de empujar a las rebeldes intrusas.

\- ¡Por favor señoritas, cálmense! El Señor Graham firmará autógrafos dentro de un rato. ¡Sean un poco pacientes, por favor!...

Al cerrar la puerta reprimió sus últimas palabras. Pero todavía se distinguían algunos murmullos desde fuera, pero nada de eso se comparaba con la emoción que acababa de presenciar. Sidney Wilde parecía haber recuperado el control, ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

Candy apretaba fuerte su pequeña cartera, que sostenía con una mano temblorosa. Observó la sala que se extendía por unos veinte metros. Todos los integrantes del grupo estaban allí, ocupados en cambiarse y quitarse el maquillaje, en medio de risas y cantos, mientras que un asistente arrastraba penosamente entre ellos un carro, para recoger los trajes esparcidos por el suelo y luego llevarlos para que fueran lavados. Un ambiente festivo reinaba en gran vestuario. La tensión había dado paso a la relajación, animados por el champán y los canapés que el director había ofrecido a sus pupilos, para celebrar el éxito de la noche. Haciendo equilibrio de puntillas, con el cuello estirado, Candy comenzó a escudriñar todos los rincones de la habitación en busca de Terry, los que parecían extrañamente vacíos de su presencia. Confundida, se preguntó si había entendido mal lo que le había dicho el director.

\- ¿Terry? - Dijo con voz preocupada, avanzando unos pasos.

\- Estoy aquí, Candy - contestó una voz masculina ocultado por un panel que lindaba con la pared detrás de ella – Estoy terminando de cambiarme...

\- _Es una pena_... – se dijo haciendo un puchero - _Me gustas en tu traje de Romeo_...

El joven apareció detrás del panel, vestido con ropa de calle, con un suéter ligero de algodón trenzado, de color azul claro, pantalones de franela blanca y un par de zapatos Brogues, de dos tonos. Un traje elegante, pero aun así cómodo. Candy, en particular, disfrutaba de ese color azul pálido que resaltaba su tez y el brillo de sus ojos con residuos de delineador de su maquillaje, que los resaltaba. Tenía realmente una belleza abrumadora, que la hizo estremecer de emoción.

Una sonrisa divertida se esbozó sobre el rostro del joven.

\- ¿Qué? - Le preguntó sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué de qué? - Respondió ella sin comprender.

\- Bueno, no lo sé. Es que me miras de una manera divertida...

Al ser descubierta, Candy se paralizó y balbuceó ruborizada:

\- Yo... pensaba... ¡Realmente me ha impresionado tu presentación!

\- ¡Gracias! - Dijo, mostrando una gran sonrisa maliciosa - pero ciertamente no tanto como la tuya cuando llegaste al teatro...

\- Tú... ¿Me viste?

\- ¡Aaaah, Candy! - Se burló él, moviendo la cabeza negativamente - ¡No debes ponerte un vestido como este si quieres pasar desapercibida!

La cara de Candy enrojeció aún más.

 _Estaba escondido detrás de la cortina, entretenido viendo a la audiencia, cuando te vi como una rosa en un campo de flores, majestuosa, tomando tu lugar mientras cada hombre te devoraba con su mirada. Quería correr hacia ti y retar a cada uno de ellos por insultarte con sus miradas de deseo, pero tuve que resignarme a permanecer en mi lugar y solo verte de lejos. Pude ver tu cara tensa con aprehensión y ansiedad, similar a lo que yo sentía. He actuado cientos de veces en Romeo y Julieta, y sin embargo, en ese momento sentí la ansiedad de un principiante, porque iba a presentarme frente a tí, y no había nada más decisivo que tu juicio sobre mi actuación. Más tarde arrastrado por la emoción, me consolé con tu presencia, por lo que fácilmente te identificaba por el rojo llameante que vestías y bendije tu elección. Ahora que estás delante de mí, tan hermosa, no puedo encontrar las palabras para describir la emoción que haces crecer en mí._

\- ¡Estás bellísima, Candy! ¡Te ves muy linda con este vestido! – finalmente le dijo con un tono de admiración, que difícilmente ocultaba su emoción - pero...

La sangre de Candy se congeló.

\- ¿Pero? – Preguntó tragando con dificultad.

\- Pero es lamentable que te lo tengas que quitar, pues te voy a llevar a un lugar en donde este traje no será muy apropiado...

Y diciendo esto, sacó de detrás del panel un disfraz de paje con botines de su talla y se los entregó orgullosamente.

\- Esto es lo que pude encontrar de tu talla y suficientemente cómodo para lo que he planeado que vamos a hacer...

Y ante la mirada de sorpresa, mezclada con confusión, que Candy le mostró, añadió con una misteriosa sonrisa:

\- Confía en mí…

En ese momento apareció Sidney Wilde, quién tenía dificultad para mantener la puerta cerrada y exclamó:

\- ¡Terry, te lo ruego! Ven a firmar autógrafos, ¡Y acabemos con esto de una vez!

\- ¡Ya voy! - Suspiró el joven levantando los ojos hacia el cielo. Luego, inclinándose hacia Candy, le dijo al oído:

\- Mientras tanto cámbiate. ¡Regresaré de inmediato!

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se apuró para unirse al director de la compañía. Los gritos histéricos que Candy escuchó la hicieron saltar, refugiándose detrás del panel. Puso sus ojos con mirada perpleja en el traje y se preguntó lo que Terry tenía en mente. El " _confía en mí_ ", que le había dicho anteriormente no le daba confianza... Todo esto causó gran caos en su mente y la hizo dudar. Pero la curiosidad superó sus dudas y finalmente accedió.

Cuando Terry regresó, Candy ya se había cambiado y estaba de pie frente a la mesa del maquillaje, dándole la espalda, ocupada en manipular los frascos y potes llenos de cosméticos, polvos y otros implementos utilizados para maquillarse para el espectáculo. Metió la nariz en una caja con polvo, y levantó la vista con varios estornudos causados por una nube de polvo que se extendió a su alrededor. Ante lo gracioso de la escena, Terry dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Candy no podía imaginar cómo su torpeza la hacía más irresistible! La adoraba cuando era así: natural, espontánea. Fueron estas "imperfecciones" las que disgustaba a muchos mal intencionados, pero que le daban su encanto y no quería que eso cambiara. ¡Oh, Dios cuánto la amaba!...

\- Candy... - dijo con emoción.

Ella se volvió y él permaneció estupefacto por unos segundos. El recuerdo de un momento inolvidable de su juventud volvió a nacer en él, el festival de mayo en el San Pablo. Recuerdos que aparecían como destellos, enviándole imágenes de ese muchacho joven, vestido como Romeo, que se introdujo en la fiesta y cuya mirada penetrante, a través de su máscara de terciopelo le había llamado la atención. Por el aspecto felino, la flexibilidad en los gestos y los ojos insolentes que lo miraban, finalmente la había reconocido y había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía sino caer perdidamente enamorado de una chica como ella, que se atrevía a todo y que lo deleitaba con su imprudencia. Esta chica ahora estaba de pie delante de él en un juego similar, pero la mirada insolente de sus recuerdos había asumido la mirada de reproche que lo desconcertaba.

\- Parece que acabas de regresar de un campo de batalla... - murmuró ella con los brazos cruzados, apuntando con su mentón al pelo despeinado y su saco rasgado.

\- Bueno... - se rio, frotándose la nuca por la vergüenza - No estás equivocada. Las veronesas tienen una manera especial de expresar su alegría...

\- Al parecer, les gusta avanzar fácilmente... - murmuró, acercándose y limpiándole las huellas sospechosas de labial que tenía en la mejilla.

Él hizo un esfuerzo para mostrarle una mirada sarcástica.

\- ¡No es mi culpa, señorita Jueza, fuí atacado por sorpresa...!

Pero ante su severidad de mirada que persistía, agarró su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

\- No te sienta en absoluto estar celosa... – le susurró, dándole un beso en cada yema de sus dedos.

Ella quería oponerse, luchando por retirar su mano, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca en su cara bonita.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no estoy celosa! – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Es una pena... - respondió él, con fingida decepción.

Desarmada, Candy dejó escapar una risa y le envió una mirada de adoración.

\- Estoy derrotada... - admitió ella, moviendo sus párpados.

\- Tendrás tu oportunidad de revancha... - dijo, besándole la mano de nuevo.

\- Tan pronto como sea posible… espero... - dijo con una sonrisa desestabilizadora.

\- No hay necesidad de presumir. Ya sabes que soy una presa fácil cuando se trata de ti...

\- Está por verse... - se arriesgó a decir, ruborizándose, ya que todavía no había dejado de besar sus dedos.

\- ¡En ese caso, sígueme! - Exclamó, arrastrándola hacia el otro extremo de la sala, mientras pretendía ignora, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos entrecerrados, los silbidos y comentarios de burla de sus compañeros de actuación, al pasar frente a ellos. Él retiró un panel de decoración y empujó una puerta que conducía a una escalera particularmente oscura

– Ésta continúa bajo el Arena y nos dirigirá de manera discreta hacia la calle lateral. ¿No te asusta verdad?

Una sonrisa desafiante se mostró en los labios de Candy, quien como respuesta a esta provocación, tomó una linterna que colgaba en la pared y pulsó el botón de encendido. La luz amarilla iluminaba débilmente los primeros escalones, para desaparecer profundamente en la oscuridad. La joven americana se estremeció con el espectáculo, pero sin dejar ver su temor, se sumergió en la oscuridad, bajo la mirada de admiración de Terry.

\- _¡Por Dios, si tiene agallas! ¡Realmente me dejé engañar_! – se dijo mientras se apresuraba a seguirla con el fin de no perderla de vista.

Las escaleras terminaban en un pasillo largo, estrecho y húmedo en el que la luz de la linterna penetraba con gran dificultad. Tomada fuertemente de la mano de Terry, Candy seguía caminando adelante, saltando varias veces por algunos roedores, que se convertían en grandes sombras monstruosas, por el efecto de sus sombras proyectadas por la luz sobre las paredes, por lo que tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar. Su corazón latía con fuerza y con un suspiro de alivio vio una nueva escalera que se dirigía a la salida. Poco a poco, y a medida que avanzaban, el ruido de la calle se hacía cada vez más audible y cuando puso su mano nerviosa en el picaporte de la puerta, entró el aire del exterior a través de la abertura, lo que fue sentido como una gran liberación. Candy salió temblando a la calle. Este pequeño interludio de terror la había sacudido un poco. Ella odiaba ese tipo de lugares siniestros, especialmente después del episodio traumático del baile, en la casa de Lakewood de los Andrew, en el que Elisa y Neil la habían encerrado en el ático. Recordaba fácilmente el terrible miedo que había experimentado y siempre había evitado, desde esa noche, volver a estar en una situación así. Se volvió a Terry, cuyo pálido rostro recuperó poco a poco los colores, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ella no era la única que había tenido temor...

Atraído por su mirada burlona, Terry entrecerró los ojos con una risa sarcástica, le agarró la mano y la arrastró con él, sin explicación. El túnel que habían tomado los llevó a la calle Fratini, justo al lado de la iglesia de San Nicolás, y sus campanas sonaron al mismo tiempo, indicando que era medianoche. A pesar de la hora tardía, todavía había mucha gente en la ciudad. Las terrazas de los restaurantes y de los cafés estaban llenos, ciertamente con los espectadores hambrientos del Arena.

La pareja caminó en silencio una cuadra, a lo largo de las sombras proyectadas por las paredes, hasta llegar a la plaza de Erbe, y específicamente a la torre medieval Lamberti. Dieron la vuelta, hasta estar al frente de la puerta ornamentada, que parecía tan antigua como el edificio. Terry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una larga llave oxidada, que insertó en la cerradura.

\- Esta torre me ha intrigado desde esta tarde... – le explicó, observando la mirada de interrogación de Candy - tuve la oportunidad de discutir el tema con el administrador del Arena esta tarde. Él es amigo del responsable de los edificios históricos…

Candy asintió, con sus ojos vagando con curiosidad por las piedras antiguas. La puerta crujió y una vez abierta los jóvenes se deslizaron adentro. Terry encendió una antorcha y la apuntó hacia las alturas. La rubia miró hacia arriba y vio por encima de ella los relieves fantasmales de la escalera en forma de una espiral ascendente, con decenas de metros, que se perdía en la oscuridad noche.

\- Ochenta y cuatro metros... - gimió ella, recordando el contenido del libro de Verona que le había regalado a Patty - Tú... ¿Quieres que subamos allí?

\- ¡Parece que la vista es increíble! – respondió Terry, asintiendo alegremente.

\- Más de trescientos sesenta peldaños... – dijo Candy horrorizada.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no podías quedarte con ese bonito vestido?

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido afirmativo y suspiró con resignación.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! – Le dijo Terry ofreciendole su mano - ¡Estoy seguro de que me lo agradecerás cuando estemos allá arriba!

Candy le mostró a cambio una mueca dudosa, pero superada por la sinceridad de su entusiasmo asintió y se dejó guiar en la ascensión. Durante el ascenso, sin detenerse, pasaron por un gran reloj que databa del siglo XVIII, que tenía tres campanas usadas para señalar la hora y para alertar al público en caso de algún incendio. En la parte superior estaba la más grande, con su cubierta octagonal, llamada Rengo, y que alguna vez fue utilizada para llamar a las reuniones del consejo o llamar a los ciudadanos para que defendieran la ciudad. Sin aliento por la subida, Candy se aflojó los primeros lazos de su corpiño, para refrescar su cuello y se acercó a la barandilla. Perforada por ocho orificios, el campanario ofrecía una vista panorámica de la ciudad. Desde este punto de observación, el más alto de la ciudad, se podía perder la vista en el tablero de cubiertas de los techos y terrazas, de los que surgían orgullosamente algunas torres de campanarios de algunas iglesias, como dardos en la clara y transparente noche, bañada por la luz de la luna. Más allá de esas paredes de ladrillo, podían ver las aguas ondulantes del río Adigio, como una cinta brillante y sinuosa, entre los puentes de piedra. _Terry no le había mentido. ¡Era mágico!_

Recostada en uno de los pilares, Candy cerró los ojos. El susurro de las voces y la música de la plaza de Erbe que estaba en plena efervescencia nocturna, lo que contrastaba con el profundo silencio de la torre. Supuso que Terry estaba cerca, observándola. El galope de su corazón y la sangre fluyendo por su cuerpo le hacía zumbar los oídos. Estaban solos, sin nadie a su alrededor. ¡Finalmente!... Era un momento que muy a menudo había añorado vivir, y que había experimentado a veces en sueños, pero ahora, cuando se convertía en realidad, le daba una extraña sensación de confusión, que le hacía perder toda seguridad. Se sentía tan extraña y tenía tanto miedo de romper el hechizo, que no se atrevió a girarse hacia él, mirando tontamente al horizonte, mientras que él se acercó hacia ella, apoyándose también en el pilar y mirándola de frente.

 _¡Ella era tan hermosa!_

Su piel tan blanca como el alabastro, brillaba con un resplandor iridiscente bajo la luz de la luna. Parecía que le habían bordado hilos de plata en el pelo. La estrechez de su traje hacía hincapié en las formas elegantes de su bonito cuerpo y especialmente la tela delgada y oscura de sus piernas revelaba sus formas delgadas y bien formadas. La preciosa adolescente del San Pablo se había convertido en una mujer con un encanto irresistible, que lo abrumaba, que lo penetraba con una deliciosa ternura. Finalmente ella volvió la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió con timidez, sin sospechar la sensualidad inquietante que emanaba de ella. Frente a esta visión exquisita, un torrente de pensamientos inconfesables vagaron un momento por la mente de Terry y antes de que empezaran a crecer con la gran fertilidad de su imaginación, él desvió la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, para ocultar su vergüenza, y con sus labios temblorosos, y su voz suave y profunda dejó escapar:

 _Esta noche la luna sueña con más pereza,_

 _Cual si fuera una bella hundida entre cojines_

 _Que acaricia con mano discreta y ligerísima,_

 _Antes de adormecerse, el contorno del seno._

 _Sobre el dorso de seda de deslizantes nubes,_

 _Moribunda, se entrega a prolongados éxtasis,_

 _Y pasea su mirada sobre visiones blancas,_

 _Que ascienden al azul igual que floraciones._

 _Cuando sobre este globo, con languidez ociosa,_

 _Ella deja rodar una furtiva lágrima,_

 _Un piadoso poeta, enemigo del sueño,_

 _De su mano en el hueco,_

 _Coge la fría gota como un fragmento de ópalo de irisados reflejos._

 _Y la guarda en su pecho, lejos del sol voraz._

\- ¡Es maravilloso, Terry! – Tartamudeó Candy por la emoción - ¿De quién es?

\- Del poeta Baudelaire, quien llamó al poema "Tristezas de la Luna."

\- ¿Tristeza? ¡No veo tristeza en esto, sólo belleza! Este poema es maravilloso, Terry, y declamado por tí se transforma en una melodía hechizante. Me pregunto, cómo... ¿Cómo lo consigues tan facilmente? Eso siempre ha sido un misterio para mí, que soy incapaz de pronunciar una línea sin ser torpe y ridícula. ¡Por favor, dime! ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

El joven inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el pilar de la antigua torre y con la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, suspiró.

\- No sé de donde viene esta facilidad para actuar, pero doy gracias al cielo todos los días por darme esta cualidad. Esto es algo que no puedo explicar, pero que hace parte de mí. Cuando leo un texto, los sonidos que emana se apoderan de mí y me toman con una fuerza irresistible. Es como si la escena se desarrollara ante mis ojos y yo me transformo en una persona diferente. Las palabras se convierten en mías sin que me de cuenta. Esto puede sonar pretencioso para algunos, pues en realidad no tomé clases de actuación, pero me siento mejor cuando no pienso en la forma como actúo. Yo sólo me dejo llevar, dejándome arrastrar por la riqueza del texto. Es como una liberación. Sí... ¡Siento un verdadero sentimiento de libertad!

Candy, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, lo escuchaba en silencio, de manera atenta e inquisitiva. Él bajó sus ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante, que la hizo estremecer de emoción. Candy se preguntó si algún día podría acostumbrarse a no sentirse tan abrumada cada vez que él la miraba. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, mientras que todos sus miembros estaban adormecidos, por lo que un soplo de viento podría hacerla desmayar. Pero el velo oscuro que de repente empañó el brillo de su ojos de color aguamarina la hizo salir inmediatamente de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Sabes?, todas las noches tenía ganas de estar en el escenario... - continuó (negando con la cabeza y con su voz temblorosa.) - Me sentía entusiasmado porque era la única cosa que me hacía sentir vivo. Durante unas horas olvidaba… que no estabas allí y que te había perdido para siempre. Pero tan pronto como las luces se apagaban, me sumergía de nuevo en la nada que resumía mi vida...

Los ojos de Candy empezaron a nublarse de lágrimas, al notarlo Terry se acercó a ella y posó su mano cariñosa en su mejilla. Ella sintió un estremecimiento al notar que su manzana de Adán reflejaba la emoción, que a su vez se había apoderado de él. Pero esta vez le mostró una mirada serena y le dijo:

\- El teatro me salvó la vida, ¡Pero tú Candy, has salvado mi alma! Caminaba sin rumbo, abriendo con indiferencia los ojos todos los días y cerrándolos sin más entusiasmo cada noche. No tengo ningún recuerdo de ese periodo, sino una sensación absoluta de vacío que nada pudo llenar. Y de repente tú reapareciste Candy, ¡Y todo me pareció tan simple entonces! ¡Todo a mi rededor encontró sentido, con colores y olores! Me sentí como si despertara de un largo sueño, y yo sabía que... Yo nunca podría soportar vivir sin ti... ¡Oh Candy!, si tuviera que perderte de nuevo, no sé si podría sobr... si yo te perdiera…

\- Eso no sucederá... - Le interrumpió Candy, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios temblorosos del joven - ¡Nunca!

Le mostró una sonrisa reconfortante y tranquilizadora, fijando sus ojos color esmeralda en él. Terry asintió con la cabeza, cerrando ligeramente los párpados. A ella le pareció que el podía leer su mente, y que entendía todo lo que le que quería decir.

" _No va a suceder, porque nunca nada me podrán separar de ti. ¡Nada nos podrá afectar ahora! ¡Lo juro por lo que más aprecio en este mundo! ¡Créeme Terry, me defenderé fieramente de cualquiera que quiera mantenerme lejos de ti!_

Abrumada por la ola de amor que la llenaba, no pudo contener una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla y luego por la mano de Terry que la acariciaba. Su mano se unió a la de él y presionó su cara para sentir mejor el toque suave de su palma contra su mejilla. Se quedaron así por unos momentos, sumergidos en los ojos del otro, sin decir nada, con el único eco del ritmo de su respiración calmada. Pero poco a poco, los ojos de Terry brillaron con una luz diferente que la perturbó. La mano con la que había tocado su mejilla se alejó hacia abajo, tocando la curvatura de su garganta. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al sentir sus dedos largos que continuaron hacia el nacimiento de sus senos, cuyos lazos de la blusa ella había aflojado antes. Tímidamente, con su mano guió su muñeca, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas ante su propia audacia, y cerró los ojos. Ella sentía como si mariposas en vuelo se arreomolinaran con fuerza en su estómago y gimió aturdida. Terry ahora estaba muy cerca, frente a ella y podía sentir su aliento acariciando su cabello y rozando su cara. Sus manos se retiraron, para descender y rodear su cintura, abrazándola fuertemente. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraron con los labios abiertos del joven que se acercaban lentamente. En una explosión final, ella se armó de valor y fue a su encuentro, sellando sus labios con los de él, con toques suaves al principio, y luego con impaciencia. De pronto él retrocedió. El color de sus ojos había cambiado y ella se deleitó con la tormenta que se desencadenaba en ellos. El aire estaba cargado de electricidad en la torre, como un relámpago que estaba por hacer explosión.

Con un movimiento rápido, él la inmovilizó contra el pilar en el que se apoyaba, tomó sus manos y las elevó por encima de su cabeza. Interpuso una de sus piernas entre las de ella, impidiendo que se moviera. Con los ojos abiertos, ella intentaba recuperar el aliento. ¡Su corazón latía muy fuerte!

\- ¡Ahora tienes tu revancha...! - le oyó susurrar en su oído y ella se estremeció con fascinación.

Los bellos y redondeados labios de Terry se encontraron en su camino con los de ella, pero esta vez más hambrientos de morder, jugar y conquistar. Ella sintió su lengua fresca salir a su encuentro, explorando, enredándose y desenredándose, y ahogó un gemido. Para ella todo era una sensación extraña, desconcertante, que sin embargo despertaba sensaciones desconocidas, que supuso indecentemente deliciosas y que la turbaban.

\- _¡Me besa! ¡Terry me está besando!_ – Se dijo ella, arqueándose un poco más para sentir con mayor intensidad sus besos.

Sentía un fuerte placer al disfrutar esta parte más íntima de él. Le encantaba el sabor de sus labios húmedos y cálidos, que se agitaban en los suyos, el tacto áspero de su mandíbula contra su piel, por la incipiente barba que excitaba con mucha más vivacidad el deseo que tenía por él. Con una deliciosa y emocionante falta de pudor, ella se atiborraba con la sensual melodía que sofocaba sus gemidos, con sus voces que se hacían más suaves y que se perdían en el frenesí de su mutua respiración.

Fue en ese punto que sonó un traicionero campanazo que los sacó en una fracción de segundos de su apasionado encuentro, para señalar que eran las doce y media del otro día.

Terry se distanció ligeramente de Candy, para contemplarla y vio con agrado sus ojos brillantes por la pasión.

\- " _Te lo ruego, no te detengas_ " - Parecían demandar.

Ella hizo un movimiento hacia él, y suspiró con alivio cuando vio que su rostro se acercó para besarla de nuevo. Él se aferró con avidez a sus labios, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos, para percibir con una sonrisa de triunfo el encantador sonido de sus gemidos, que escapaban de su garganta. Por la fricción lasciva de sus ropas al apretarse fuertemente el uno contra el otro, él no pudo ocultar más la pasión que lo poseía. Ella, entonces agitada por la emoción, sintió crecer un intenso, violento, delicioso y embriagador calor, que invadió su cuerpo y quizo atraer a Terry fervientemente contra ella, pero se sintió desfallecer. Prisionera de sus caricias, que se deslizaban con ímpetu a lo largo de su cuello, la espalda y las caderas, comenzó a luchar, gesticulando vigorosamente, intentando liberar las manos de su agarre, para poder sentirlo y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, enredar sus dedos en su pelo, y sentir temblar su piel bajo su tacto, que ella adivinaba suave, ¡Muy suave! ... Al liberarse finalmente, ella tomó su cara con las dos manos y la acercó hacia sí, dándole un beso apasionado, quejumbroso, con su lengua buscando un nuevo intercambio, con una confrontación que quería fuera intensa, determinada a recibir lo mismo a cambio. Con los ojos entrecerrados, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, como un felino que duda sobre el destino de su presa, él se abrazó a ella, emitiendo un gemido y respondiendo a sus besos con la misma pasión. Entregada totalmente a su asalto, ella sintió que sus músculos se tensaron con un exquisito dolor que se apoderó de todo su ser, invadiendo cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, hasta que dejó escapar un grito amordazado, que él atrapó en sus labios, dejándola gemir dentro de su boca...

Luego él hizo una pausa. Con la respiración agitada ella levantó los ojos con aspecto inquisidor. Él se apartó de ella y puso sus brazos sobre el arco que estaba por encima de su cabeza. Faltándole el aliento, apoyó la frente contra la de ella, tratando de recuperar el control de sí mismo.

\- Creo que sería mejor que te acompañara a la pensión - susurró con voz ronca - No me gustaría que mi falta de control menoscabara tu respetabilidad. Candy, tu generas en mí sentimientos que nunca pensé ser capaz de sentir, y tengo miedo de perder el control si continuamos lo que estábamos haciendo...

Con las mejillas encendidas, la joven asintió a regañadientes.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, Terry - murmuró, con su cara de color escarlata – Yo lo quería perder tanto como tú...

Se enderezó y una sonrisa de complicidad iluminó su rostro. Aturdida por la audacia de sus propias palabras, corrió a esconderse entre sus brazos. Acurrucada contra él, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y casi llegó a explotar cuando el cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella.

\- Nada nos impide estar así, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó, enterrando más su cabeza en su pecho.

Terry asintió, encantado con esa iniciativa.

\- ¡Entonces, déjame abrazarte contra mí! - Dijo ella, abrazándolo con más fuerza contra sí - ¡Déjame que me llene con el calor de tu cuerpo, sintiendo el latido de tu corazón! Soñé tanto con este momento Terry, ¡Y quiero que dure el mayor tiempo posible! Tengo demasiado miedo de despertar y...

Él, con su índice le levantó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Deslumbrado por las características angelicales de su hermoso rostro y temblando de emoción bajo la luz azulada de la luna, pensó por un momento que quería hundirse de nuevo en tal perfección.

\- No importa, mi amor, siempre y cuando tengamos el mismo sueño... - replicó, con una caricia y con voz tranquilizadora - no importa porque no nos distanciaremos nunca más…

Emocionada y con mucha alegría, sintió como él la atraía hacia sí, y sumergía sus dedos en sus rizos dorados. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir el toque suave de su palma contra su cuello y se impregnó con el olor de su piel. Con sus cuerpos apretujados, el uno contra el otro, permanecieron por un largo rato sin moverse, escuchando su respiración reanudar su ritmo constante, hasta que el gran reloj dio la señal de la primera hora del nuevo día, siendo testigo de su amor.

Terry cerró la puerta del taxi en el que Candy se acababa de sentar, y se inclinó hacia el conductor para darle las últimas recomendaciones.

\- ¡Conduzca despacio y asegúrese de que la joven haya pasado el umbral de la pensión antes de irse...!

El taxista asintió y murmuró algo en italiano que el joven actor no entendió, pero que no parecía ser algo muy amable.

 _¡Este mocoso no le iba a enseñar como hacer su trabajo de ninguna manera! ¡Por supuesto que llevaría a la chica bonita conduciendo con seguridad; por supuesto que no se iría sin asegurarse de que estaba entrando a su casa! ¡No era irresponsable!_

Le hubiera gustado recordarle que eran casi las dos de la mañana y que no era una hora adecuada para estar cortejando a una mujer bonita, pero reprimió su comentario. El joven había sido muy generoso con el pago de esta carrera... Había escuchado y adivinado, por su acento, que la bella rubia era estadounidense.

 _¡Pfffff! ¡Estos norteamericanos, tan desvergonzados! Esta viajera sola, y pasando la noche con un hombre que... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si fuera mi hija, estaría casada y con al menos tres hijos, o todavía estaría en casa, y no saldría sin un chaperon que podría ser cualquiera de sus tres hermanos! ¡En realidad, habían perdido todo el sentido de los valores al otro lado del Atlántico! ¡Uf!... ¡Míralos en el proceso de devorarse con la mirada! ¡Además, estos dos me hicieron sentir incómodo cuando llegaron! Con esta muchacha disfrazada como un joven, realmente pensé que se trataba de... bueno... dos personas... ¡Con gustos especiales!... ¡Pensé que había visto todo en mi oficio, pero no! ¡Bueno!... ¡No vamos a pasar la noche aquí de todos modos!... ¡Y ahora yo te envío un beso a través de la ventana… y ahora yo te hago cariñitos! ¡Pronto estos dos tortolitos van a esparcir sus semillas! ¡Grrrr! Y decir que esta es mi última carrera antes de irme a la cama… pero a este paso… ¡No veo la hora de partir!_

Al final, el conductor del taxi molesto, sacó la cabeza por la ventana y mientras golpeaba con la palma de la mano en la puerta, exclamó:

\- ¡Bueno! ¿Esto es para hoy o mañana? ¡El medidor del tiempo está funcionando!

Terry estaba flotando en una nube por lo que la rudeza del italiano le pareció un gesto amable. Con la mano le envió un último beso a Candy se apartó a regañadientes del vehículo. El conductor se ajustó la boina y quejandose presionó el pedal del acelerador. El coche atravezó rápidamente la Plaza Erbe y desapareció en cuestión de segundos por la calle Rosa, conduciendo directamente al puente Garibaldi, el puente que Candy estaba acostumbrada a cruzar todos los días, para ir a la ciudad o para volver a la pensión. El conductor había partido tan rápidamente que apenas tuvo tiempo de enviar un último adiós a Terry, antes de que las paredes de los edificios lo hicieran perder de vista. El conductor tenía obviamente prisa por volver a su casa y en menos de cinco minutos el vehículo se detuvo frente a la pensión de Roberta, despidiéndose de Candy igual de rápido. No obstante, hizo el esfuerzo para asegurarse de que ella ingresara a la casa y justo cuando su pie cruzó el umbral, apretó el acelerador, despertando a la mitad del vecindario por el que pasó. Candy hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros, ingresando y tratando de ser lo más discreta posible, subió los escalones de uno en uno, rogando por que no crujiera el piso de madera. Pero al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que había dejado la llave en el bolsillo de la cartera que había llevado a la obra. ¡Tanto la llave y el resto del vestuario estaban en el camarino de Terry! ... ¡Santo Cielo!... ¿Qué haría ahora? No quería despertar a Patty, en especial siendo tan curiosa y parlanchina como una urraca, la acosaría de preguntas y no le daría un respiro. Ella sólo quería una cosa ahora, ¡Irse a la cama y soñar con Terry...! ¡Hmmm!

 _¡Con un poco de suerte, Patty no había cerrado la puerta!_

Candy giró el picaporte y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al constatar que la puerta se abrió. La luz estaba apagada.

 _¡Patty estaba durmiendo, alabado sea Dios!_

Con las botas en la mano, y conteniendo la respiración, caminó de puntillas en la habitación, tratando de distinguir las formas en la oscuridad, para no tropezarse. De repente, una luz brilló desde el otro lado de la cama y Candy sorprendida emitió un pequeño grito de susto. Patty, con su brazo todavía extendido hacia la lámpara de noche, se enderezó en su cama y la observó con curiosidad y malicia.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno, Cenicienta...! ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

El corazón de Candy latía con fuerza. Y tragando saliva susurró:

\- ¡Patty! ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿No estabas durmiendo?

\- No, no estaba durmiendo...

Con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, mirando con desconfianza a Candy, la invitó a sentarse, dando palmaditas sobre el colchón. Con un suspiro de resignación y los hombros caídos, ésta última aceptó la invitación y caminó, arrastrando sus pasos, para sentarse en la cama al lado de Patty, quien con una sonrisa diabólica, pronunció las temidas palabras que dijo a continuación:

\- No estaba durmiendo... y no estaré lista para dormir hasta que me expliques por qué estas vestida con un traje medieval y con el pelo tan alborotado... ¡Y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!...

Los siguientes días pasaron de manera muy tranquila. En realidad, fueron demasiado tranquilos, de acuerdo a la percepción de Candy. Curiosamente, a pesar del tórrido intercambio que había tenido con Terry en la torre Lamberti, había tenido la desagradable impresión al día siguiente, de que Terry había puesto un poco de distancia entre ellos. Desde entonces, varias veces había intentado tocar el tema con él, pero él siempre se las arregló para no estar a solas con ella. Paradójicamente, podía ver en sus ojos que su amor por ella no había desaparecido, lo que le daba confianza, pero tan pronto como sus ojos se apartaban de manera incomprensible, ella rápidamente se sumergía en una incertidumbre espantosa y cruel. Esta negligencia manifiesta le molestaba enormemente, aunque trataba de ocultarlo para que él no se preocupara o se sintiera culpable. Ella sabía que el trabajo de Terry era muy intrusivo, y tenía que decidir si quería ser parte de su existencia. Pero gradualmente, a medida que los días avanzaron, fueron creciendo muchas preguntas en su mente, que la hacían sentir temor. _¿Qué había hecho ella para alejarlo de esa manera?_

Estaba tan desesperada, que había llegado a preguntarse si los impulsos amorosos que había tenido hacia él esa noche, no le habían hecho creer que era una chica fácil. ¿Tal vez él se había sido sorprendido por el entusiasmo que le había mostrado cuando la sostenía entre sus brazos? ¿Tal vez él habría preferido que lo alejara y le diera solo un beso casto? ¿Tal vez no esperaba tanto ardor de su parte y se había sorprendido y decepcionado, o peor aún: disgustado? Esta eventualidad la tenía paralizada por la ansiedad y empezó a filtrarse insidiosamente en sus pensamientos, por lo que tenía gran dificultad para concentrarse en las tareas diarias, especialmente en las del Club de Julieta. Obviamente, sus compañeras habían notado su extraño comportamiento, pero lo habían atribuido al regocijo al que había sido arrastrada, por su amor hacia el joven. Candy había tenido cuidado de no expresar sus preocupaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a Patty quien, a pesar de su insistencia, no había conseguido averiguar lo que realmente había sucedido en la torre. La rubia se había mantenido muy evasiva y le había mencionado que habían tenido un largo paseo por la ciudad. Patty, sin dejarse engañar, había aceptado esta explicación. Después de todo, Candy tenía derecho a tener privacidad, ¡Incluso si la curiosidad por saber la devoraba interiormente! Y ella tampoco le había mencionado especialmente sobre aquel beso* que había intercambiado con el apuesto cirujano, al frente de la pensión, cuando habían regresado del teatro... Ahora que Terry había terminado con sus actuaciones, seguramente se iría, llevándose a Candy con él. Y entonces le preocupaba una pregunta: ¿Cómo decirle que había decidido quedarse un poco más en Verona con Alessandro? A él no le había hecho falta insistir mucho para hacer que se quedara. Estaba tan contenta con él, que no iba a renunciar a esta nueva felicidad que se le ofrecía. Ella quería saber todo sobre él: sobre su familia, sus amigos, donde vivía... Todas estas cosas que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Ella sabía que iba a ser una aventura y que podría decepcionarse, pero quería confiar por una vez en su corazón más que en su razón, perspectiva que más que hacerla tener temor, le hacía palpitar el corazón en el pecho, de esperanza.

Contrariamente a las apariencias, Terry estaba atravesando tormentos similares. En realidad, aún no se había recuperado de lo que había sucedió con Candy en la torre, y nunca se cansó de agradecerle al cielo el que le hubiera dado fuerzas para ponerle fin a sus impulsos en ese momento. Esa noche, intoxicado por el éxito de la actuación y por la alegría de haber encontrado a la mujer que amaba, no se había dado cuenta del riesgo en que la habría puesto, si hubiera seguido con su entusiasmo. Ella no lo había alejado en ese momento, al contrario, se había mostrado muy entusiasta, pero se culparía toda su vida si la hubiera hecho sentir avergonzada y deshonrada. Candy merecía un tratamiento diferente al de intimar con ella en la parte alta de la torre, y la idea de que esto podría haber sucedido le hizo correr una corriente helada por su columna vertebral. Para ser honesto, no se arrepentía de ese cuerpo a cuerpo apasionado que habían vivido y que había quedado en su memoria hasta muy tarde, cuando regresó a su habitación. El recuerdo de la pasión de sus besos, la languidez de sus suspiros, su gemido cuando él puso sus labios sobre su piel o cuando sus manos fueron descubriendo su cuerpo, lo dejaron temblando y estremeciéndose hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño, se sumergió en uno en donde ella ocupaba todos los espacios, y al despertarse se sentía totalmente agotado por el cansancio. Pero después de esos momentos de sentirse maravillado, la razón se apoderó de él y se vio obligado a tomar una determinación: tomar distancia de Candy para no tener que pagar un alto precio más adelante. Por lo tanto, cuando estuviera con ella, encontraría un pretexto para no estar solos. Comerían en compañía de los actores de la compañía y el resto del día lo dedicaría a los ensayos. Se dio además una combinación adecuada de circunstancias, ya que el atractivo médico Alessandro estaba de guardia en las noches en que no tenía que actuar y Candy se negó a dejar a Patricia sola, por lo que la invitó a unirse a ellos, aclarando un poco el peso de conciencia del joven actor. Las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más difíciles de manejar y se dio cuenta de que su extraño comportamiento le molestaba a la joven. Conociendo su carácter impetuoso, él sabía que le pediría explicaciones de manera inminente, y no quería hacerle frente a la situación. Por lo tanto, se sintió aliviado cuando tuvieron la última representación. La noche anterior, después de la última presentación, se habían reunido para celebrar una fiesta de despedida, en una sala de recepción de un gran hotel de la ciudad. Con gran sorpresa se sentía muy emocionado, sin saber si era por el hecho de que esta extraña aventura había terminado, o porque sabía que no vería más a sus nuevos amigos por un largo tiempo. No esperaba mucho sentimentalismo de su parte, pues siempre había dominado sus emociones en cualquier situación. Sólo Candy, por no sabía qué extraordinario poder, llamado "sexto sentido femenino", había logrado leer e identificar sus puntos débiles. Es por esto que se sintió un poco desorientado mientras estrechó la larga y cálida mano del amigable Sidney, viéndose forzado a girar la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que cubrieron sus ojos. El director no se sentía cómodo tampoco y con un profundo suspiro vacilante, le hizo un comentario entusiasta a Terry:

\- Nunca seré capaz de agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que has hecho por mí, mi amigo. Realmente nos salvaste de una situación muy complicada, ¡Lo sabes!

\- No me lo agradezcas, Sid. Debería hacerlo yo. Si no hubieras insistido en que me uniera a la compañía, mi camino no se hubiera cruzado con el de Candy. Te debo mi actual felicidad.

Al decir esto, discretamente desvió sus ojos de color aguamarina hacia el fondo de la sala, en donde Candy estaba hablando con Patty y dos actrices de la compañía. Esta vez tenía un bello vestido recto de seda verde, que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas, con un cinturón ancho negro en la cintura, atado hacia el lado. Una diadema incrustada con perlas rodeaba su bonita frente, resaltando el brillo de sus ojos de color turquesa, que lo contemplaban en silencio. ¡ _Era divina_! ¡Él se sentía muy mal por haberla abandonado voluntariamente estos días!... Tenía un deseo irresistible de cruzar la habitación para reunirse con ella y darle un gran abrazo, pero se había reprimido, consciente de las limitaciones que se había impuesto por su propio bien. Ella no se daba cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él y del esfuerzo sobrehumano que tenía que hacer para resistir la llamada de los instintos sexuales que inconscientemente ella desataba.

\- Eres muy afortunado, ¡Lo sabes! – Le susurró Sidney con admiración al darse cuenta de la conmoción de Terry.

Él asintió, sonriendo con timidez y metió sus manos en los bolsillos por la vergüenza. _Era el más afortunado de los hombres_...

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - ¿Le había preguntado, aclarándose la garganta, tratando de llevar su mente errante a una realidad más mundana.

\- Bueno, tras el éxito que hemos tenido aquí, hemos sido contactados para ir a otros festivales y actuar por todo el país, durante todo el verano. Por supuesto, no vamos a tener el honor de tenerte con nosotros, pero lo que le enseñaste a mis muchachos los ha inspirado en gran medida. Has vuelto a encender su llama. En cuanto a mí, me has dado la motivación para hacer una gran compañía. Ya ves, nunca esperé decirlo algún día. Me veo ahora teniendo proyectos, cuando estaba muy acostumbrado a una vida tranquila.

\- ¡Ja, Sid, celebro estas palabras! Incluso te entiendo muy bien, ya que estaba dedicado a una vida solitaria y contemplativa que nada podía hacer mover.

\- ¿Y ahora? - Preguntó el hombre cincuentón, arqueando las cejas con aire interrogante.

\- Ahora... - suspiró el joven actor, apoyándose contra la pared detrás de él - Ahora he renacido de mis cenizas. Es una sensación extraña. Siento haber estado adormecido, después de un largo sueño, por lo que esta felicidad repentina parece irreal. Me siento débil e indefenso como un niño...

\- No me preocupo por ti, Terry. Tus tormentos han terminado con esta chica. A su lado, se encuentra la energía que te había abandonado todos estos años. ¡Por sobre todo, no la dejes ir esta vez!

\- No te preocupes, no voy a cometer el mismo error... – le susurró, mientras le dirigió una mirada tierna a Candy, quien sintiéndose observada lo había mirado también, y luego con una leve sonrisa, había bajado la vista, ruborizada. El impulso incontenible de estar con ella se había apoderado de nuevo de él. Murmuró unas palabras de disculpas y abandonó a su viejo amigo para correr a unirse a ella. Candy se incorporó y lo miró desconcertada. Sin decir nada, la tomó por el brazo y la llevó de inmediato a un rincón de la habitación, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Luego, levantando sus manos en las suyas, tartamudeó de manera vacilante.

\- Candy... yo... Tengo que disculparme por tantas cosas... yo...

\- Terry... - respondió ella sin entender, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sé que me he apartado de ti en estos días... No me culpes por eso... - le había dicho con aire de culpabilidad.

\- Terry... Nunca te reprocharé que ames tu trabajo... Yo sé muy bien lo importante que es para tu vida y la alegría que te provoca.

Él negó con la cabeza, con un gesto de desaprobación.

\- Candy... Eres tú quien me procura esta alegría. Podría vivir sin el teatro, pero sin ti... ¡Sin ti, sería imposible!

Lo había mirado aturdida y un poco desconcertada por sus dulces palabras, aquellas que le había escuchado en la torre. Él, quien había estado distante en los últimos días, pareció que recuperaba su elocuencia. Candy saboreó cada palabra como si fuera una deliciosa melodía. A continuación, se sintió envuelta por una atmósfera cálida y reconfortante, y las lágrimas de emoción comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

\- Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, Candy... Hace tanto tiempo que sueño con decírtelo, tanto tiempo… ¡Mira... yo...!

Sorpresivamente, una mano descansó en su hombro, sorprendiéndolo. Era el director del Arena, quien los interrumpió. Terry le dio una sonrisa tensa al intruso, mientras que lo miraba de una manera furiosa.

 _¿Este cretino no ve que molesta?_

-¡Oh, por fin aquí estás, Terrence! ¡Eres difícil de encontrar en esta multitud de invitados! - Exclamó el director, deliberadamente haciendo caso omiso de su falta de tacto - El alcalde está aquí y me gustaría que te unieras a nosotros para tomar una foto que inmortalizará esta noche. ¿No tiene ningún inconveniente señorita, si tomo prestado por un momento a su… amigo?

Candy había abierto ligeramente la boca para responder, pero el patán tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Terry y lo empujó hacia un grupo de hombres con traje de etiqueta y apariencia muy formal. El joven había esbozado una mueca de desagrado, y con un movimiento final de preocupación le había susurrado en voz baja:

\- ¡Ven a mi casa mañana, a la hora del almuerzo!

\- ¡Pero todavía no sé dónde vives! - ¡Le había respondió con malicia! Él le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes por eso...

Con estas crípticas palabras le lanzó un beso con la mano, y luego fue llevado hacia un flash de luces que había empezado a crujir al acercarse. Reclamado en todos lados, no fue capaz de unirse a ella en toda la noche y se tuvo que contentar con verla partir con Paty un rato después. Pero al finalizar la mañana, mientras le daba las gracias a Rosa para la cesta de picnic que había preparado para ellos, se sentía libre, libre de toda coacción, libre de confiarle finalmente a la joven, que estaba esperando con tanta impaciencia, sus deseos más ardientes. El timbre de la puerta sonó y de repente su corazón dio un salto en su pecho. Se asomó al umbral y vio a la distancia, detrás del portal entreabierto, el taxi que había enviado a buscar Candy. Una agrupación de arbustos ocultaba en parte el camino que conducía a la casa, pero podía oír el sonido de pasos agraciados en la grava blanca y fina. Se puso temblorosamente la mano en el bolsillo, para asegurarse una vez más de que su contenido estaba seguro y aspiró profundamente, mientras trataba de tener un aspecto casual. Ella finalmente apareció, con un lindo vestido con rayas azules y sin mangas. Un pequeño bolso que llevaba al hombro se balanceaba rítmicamente contra sus caderas, mientras se acercaba dando pequeños saltos. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por satisfacción y llevaba una sonrisa radiante.

\- ¡Hola Terry! – Le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla - Vives en una casa muy bonita – agregó mientras caminaba y daba una mirada de admiración al edificio.

\- Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, amable señorita -, le dijo bromeando, para ocultar la emoción que lo llenaba. Luego, con una reverencia la invitó a pasar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, la que emitió un fuerte crujido, como un libro que se cierra con prisa, un libro que se acerca a un pasado muy denso para ser reabierto en un nuevo futuro, uno que tenía la intención de proponerle a Candy...

* Beso que podrá ser relatado en un fanfic paralelo más adelante...

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? - Le preguntó ella, mientras él le tomaba la mano y la arrastraba al fondo del jardín. Gran cantidad de arbustos con flores dispuestos a lo largo del camino, liberaban su embriagador perfume que llegaba por bocanadas, dejando el rastro de su esencia. Candy estaba riendo mientras que Terry permanecía silencioso, girando su vista hacia ella de vez en cuando, caminando con una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios, la que había mostrado desde que ella llegó. Ella, ingenuamente, había pensado que el almuerzo se llevaría a cabo en la bonita terraza, cubierta por la hiedra y rosas trepadoras, que había descubierto al salir de la sala, por la gran puerta delantera con grandes ventanales, que dejaban entrar la luz de este alegre y hermoso día de verano. A ella le había gustado la anticuada decoración del interior de la casa, que le hacía pensar en una época diferente. Los tonos apagados de los corta-polvo de color rosa, sobre el gran sofá y los brazos de los sillones de terciopelo, creaban una dulce intimidad, que le permitían imaginar fácilmente a la anfitriona de la casa, cómodamente sentada en una mecedora, leyendo o tejiendo, frente a la chimenea de mármol. Por un momento había creído ver a la señorita Pony sentada en ese lugar y su corazón había latido fuerte por la nostalgia. Entonces sus ojos se habían desviado hacia uno de los extremos de la habitación, para detenerse en el piano que le daba la espalda al jardín, y diferentes pensamientos habían cruzado por su cabeza: el recuerdo de la tarde con tormenta en Escocia, cuando había descubierto al talentoso pianista que era Terry, y ese último día más reciente en Nueva York, cuando había encontrado el piano en la habitación más personal del joven hombre. Se había preguntado si Terry se atrevería a tocar de nuevo aquella irritante melodía que había compuesto para ella y que había pérfidamente titulado "Tema de la Tarzán Pecosa y la mona". Arrugando sus ojos con la evocación de ese recuerdo, se había unido a él en la terraza, en donde la estaba esperando con una cesta de picnic en su mano.

\- ¿Un picnic? ¿En el jardín? - Le había preguntado vacilante, con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- No exactamente... - le había respondido él con una media sonrisa, señalándole con un movimiento de cabeza el río Adigio, que fluía al fondo del jardín. Ante su cara de incredulidad él había soltado una risita y simplemente le había ofrecido su mano, que ella había aceptado después de unos segundos de vacilación.

La parte más alejada del jardín se prolongaba por un puente colgante, firmemente anclado al río, que se ondulaba suavemente contra los postes de madera. Al ver un bote amarrado en el muelle, Candy pensó por un momento que Terry la iba obligarla a subir y se asustó. Pero para su alivio él se desvió a la derecha, en la dirección del bosque. Ella no se sentía muy cómoda en botes pequeños, desde que casi había estado a punto de ahogarse, cuando huía de la casa de los Legan. Además había sido el día en que Albert la había salvado de ese momento tan peligroso y de muchos otros más tarde. Albert... _Su protector, su ángel guardián... Siempre estando allí, en el momento adecuado... Siempre estando allí para ayudarle... ¿Podría alguna vez agradecerle por todo el bien que le había hecho?..._

Comenzaron a caminar por el borde del río, por un trayecto que había sido marcado por los años, bordeado por abedules y álamos que se curvaban hacia el río, buscando su reflejo. La vegetación herbácea que lo recorría, hacía pensar que nadie lo había recorrido por un largo tiempo. Terry continuaba guiando el camino, tomando fuertemente la mano de Candy, como si temiera que desapareciera. Ella se dejaba conducir intrigada, preguntándose exactamente a dónde la llevaba. Él se había mostrado tan reservado en los últimos días, que tenía dificultades para entender lo que tenía en mente. Finalmente había vuelto a ser el mismo: tierno y amoroso por un momento, distante y misterioso al siguiente ¿Cómo se comportaría con ella ese día?

Caminando detrás de él, aprovechó su posición para contemplarlo ávidamente, admirando su esbelta figura, su cintura delgada, sus hermosos y anchos hombros que adivinaba debajo de su camisa blanca, con las mangas enrolladas, revelando sus musculosos antebrazos, atravesados por venas sobresalientes, una clara evidencia de la riqueza de su musculatura. Su cuerpo adolescente había tenido un cambio muy grato, y ella se arrepentía de no haber podido presenciar las diferentes etapas de ese cambio. Agradecía especialmente encontrar en el cuerpo de ese hombre, que conocía un poco más cada día, ese aire felino y sensual encanto que acostumbraba a ver en el San Pablo, y que la inquietaba cada vez que aparecía ante ella. ¿Por otra parte, no lo había apodado en secreto "Tigre"?

Recordó el día en que, durante las vacaciones en Escocia, había mecánicamente escrito " _T. G. T.G_ "en una ventana empañada de su dormitorio, durante la escuela de verano. Por supuesto, las iniciales T.G hacían referencia a Terrence Grandchester, iniciales que también había escrito en su diario. Patty la había sorprendido y le había preguntado lo que estaba escribiendo. Ella le había respondido "Tigre", he escrito "Tigre", sonrojándose, mientras que se apuraba para borrar las letras de la ventana. Con la premura de ese momento, se había imaginado esa excusa, pero era consciente de que Patty sabía en qué estaba pensando. El Tigre que ella había escrito inconscientemente en la ventana ese día, tenía sentido ahora, porque al igual que ese animal, una fuerza salvaje y fascinante emanaba de Terry.

Después de ese pequeño episodio, ella se había dado cuenta de que esa conmoción que sentía había surgido como reacción a la atracción que él ejercía sobre ella y que se había negado a imaginar por tanto tiempo. Unas semanas antes de ese día, hubiera sido impensable para ella sentir algo por ese personaje arrogante ¡Que se burlaba de ella a la menor oportunidad! ¡Su corazón pertenecía a Anthony y a nadie más! No podía traicionarlo, dejándose seducir por ese delincuente, bebedor y pendenciero, con sus comentarios sarcásticos y propuestas indecentes. Y sin embargo... Se había visto obligada a reconocer que había perdido, que él había capturado su corazón y su alma. Ella, que siempre había pensado que un amor apasionado se podría vivir solo una vez, tenía que aceptar que era capaz de tener sentimientos por alguien más y con tal intensidad, que la hacía sentir mareada…

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que se habían detenido sorpresivamente y se tropezó contra él. Sus ojos magnéticos se encontraron con los de ella. Candy parpadeó, deslumbrada por el aspecto del millar de matices que la estaban mirando con cierta diversión.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Le preguntó, ruborizada, preocupada de que pudiera leer en su rostro el motivo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Estaba hablándote, pero parecía que estabas distraída... – le dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Yo... yo estaba absorta con este lugar que me recuerda los bosques de Lakewood – Mintió, esquivando su mirada escrutadora - Solía andar allí, saltando de rama en rama. Así es también como llegué a conocer a Alistair.

\- ¡Caramba! ¿No se asustó? Debió ser raro ver un mona con vestido saltar entre los árboles... - se burló, mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse a la ira de la joven estadounidense.

Herida directamente, se puso en guardia. Pero se negó a ceder a la provocación y se contentó con cruzar sus brazos, observándolo con una mirada de disgusto.

\- Siento decepcionarte, pero él no huyó, ni mucho menos. Por lo contrario, me propuso subir a su auto. E incluso terminamos sin ropa...

\- ¿Perdón? – Exclamó él, con sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas por el asombro.

¿ _Ella y Alistair_? Terribles imágenes aparecieron en su mente, borrando en un segundo la orgullosa sonrisa que había mostrado un poco antes. Candy sintió un regocijo internamente, tratando de no reír, pero rápidamente cambió de opinión ante su mirada de consternación.

\- ¡Espera, tienes demasiada imaginación! – Dijo riéndose - Alistair era un conductor muy torpe y simplemente terminamos en un lago. Es por eso que tuvimos que sacarnos la ropa para secarla...

Él arqueó sus cejas de manera suspicaz.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, ¡Yo mantuve algo de ropa...!

\- ¿Y él?

\- ¿Él? ¡Estaba desnudo, creo!...

Ella sintió que esta vez él se iba a desmayar y rápidamente añadió, riendo.

\- ¡Vamos, Terry!, ¡Me estoy burlando de ti! ¡Es una locura que tomes estas cosas en serio!

\- Yo realmente no tengo ganas de bromear cuando se trata de tus amigos de América, ¡Eso es todo...!

\- ¡Déjame recordarte que mis "amigos", como les dices, son mis primos!

Él negó repetidamente, obviamente irritado.

\- ¡Sí, sí, eso no les impedía codiciarte! ¡Sobre todo el modelo elegante! Recuerdo muy bien la paliza que le dí...

\- Si no recuerdo mal, terminaron empatados...

\- ¡Estás tomando su defensa contra mi palabra!

\- No lo estoy, ¡Pero creo que tus celos son ri-dí-cu-los!

\- ¡Lo que es ridículo es que puedas creer que estoy celoso de ese tipo que usa baratijas!

\- De todos modos, tu reacción exagerada confirma mi opinión...

Por toda respuesta, Terry le dio una sonrisa forzada y a continuación, con un suspiro de exasperación continuó su camino con un paso enojado. Ya no le sostenía la mano en esta ocasión y Candy tuvo que acelerar su ritmo, porque obviamente el no tenía la intención de esperarla. A ella no le gustaba en absoluto cuando se peleaban. Hacía tan solo unos días que se habían encontrado y ya se estaban disgustando. Pero a ella no le gustaba que criticara a sus queridos primos a los que acusaba simplemente por llevar pantalones buen puestos. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, ella apreciaba que él reaccionara asi, ya que significaba que tenía sentimientos hacia ella y su corazón se llenaba de alegría.

En ese momento, una gallineta de agua salió de la espesura. Perturbada en su tranquilidad y asustada, cruzó el camino a toda velocidad y se precipitó al río, cacareando fuertemente. Estando a una distancia respetuosa, los observó con el mayor desprecio, con su pico rojo y aire desdeñoso.

\- Aquí está una veronesa que no ha sucumbido a tu encanto… - Dijo Candy sarcásticamente, haciendo alusión al grupo de admiradoras que esperaban a Terry después de cada presentación, al frente de su camerino.

La Irritación atravesó los ojos semicerrados del joven.

\- No estoy inclinado a seducir aves para ampliar mi audiencia... - respondió, con una mueca.

\- ¡Pero sin embargo si tenían el aire de animales emplumados, todas aquellas que gritaban detrás de tu puerta...!

Terry se detuvo, con la boca medio abierta y los ojos muy abiertos. La rabia que ella había visto antes había desaparecido. Lo observó desconcertada, mientras que el trataba de contener una risa, que finalmente explotó, haciéndolo inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, mostró una sonrisa provocativa en su rostro, revelando unos dientes perfectamente alineados, como un predador.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás celosa! - Dijo, agitando un dedo burlón debajo de su nariz arrugada por la molestia.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No lo estoy! – Exclamó ella, dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- Sí, sí, tú estás ce-lo-sa, ¡Ja, ja! ¡No puedo creer que no hace ni dos minutos que me acusaste de ser celoso! ¡Es el colmo!

Ella se encogió de hombros con un gesto despectivo.

\- ¡Realmente eres muy presuntuoso! ¡Te repito que no estoy celosa!

\- ¡Si tu lo dices!

Con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, la miró con el rabillo del ojo, con esa media sonrisa que le hacía pensar que no lo había convencido. De hecho, ella tampoco estaba convencida, pero lo habría dado todo para que dejara de burlarse de ella con ese aire de triunfo.

\- ¡Ooooooh! ¡Me estás aburriendo! – Exclamó de pronto, empujándolo con fuerza. Tomado por sorpresa, desestabilizado, Terry tropezó y se deslizó hacia atrás, en una depresión de la orilla que caía directamente al río. Viéndose caer irremediablemente, empezó a mover fuertemente sus brazos, en un intento de recuperar el equilibrio, en vano. Candy reaccionó inmediatamente y atrapó su mano al vuelo. Con su cuerpo inclinado hacia el vacío, él la agarró mientras que ella lo tomó y tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia sí.

\- ¡Uf! - Suspiró Terry con alivio, cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme - ¡Gracias! ¡Sin ti, hubiera tomado un baño forzado!

La observaba con su mirada llena de gratitud, mientras que ella no se atrevía a mirarlo, pues estaba demasiado avergonzada por su torpeza.

\- Perdóname, no quería que cayeras al agua. Pero si no me hicieras enojar… yo... - ella dijo arrepentida.

\- Fue mi culpa, perdóname – Dijo elevando su barbilla, pero la chispa de travesura que mostraban sus ojos auguraba que muy pronto la volvería a provocar.

\- Realmente tienes una fuerza de Hércules... Señorita pecosa... – murmuró, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa insolente.

\- ¡Llámame de nuevo de esa manera y te juro que te vas a unir a la gallineta de agua en el río! – murmuró entre dientes..

Él se rió con arrogancia por lo que ella tuvo un loco deseo de abofetearlo. Pero el beso cariñoso que le dio en la mejilla redujo a nada su resolución.

\- ¡Ven! – Le dio, lanzándole una mirada devastadora que finalmente la apaciguó. Al decir esto, se introdujo un poco más en el bosque, para detenerse un poco después de un árbol de gran tamaño. Con orgullo la estaba esperando al lado del tronco, con la cesta a sus pies.

\- ¿Es aquí en donde nos vamos a instalar? - Le preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Aquí? No. Pero allí, ¡Sí!

Candy miró hacia arriba y vio una cabaña en el árbol. Los recuerdos felices pronto volvieron a ella, con esos momentos deliciosos pasados en la cabaña con sus primos en Lakewood.

\- Apuesto a que nunca has subido a una cabaña... – Le dijo Terry con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Candy no se atrevió a acabar con su creencia. ¡Él habría sido capaz de hacer una gran escena al enterarse de que había pasado algunos días en una cabaña con sus primos! Su estómago comenzó a hacer ruido, se moría de hambre y todas sus emociones habían socavado su estómago. Se volvió hacia él, quien le mostró una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar arriba? – Le dijo, enderezando con seguridad su barbilla.

Terry buscó entre las ramas de hiedra que cubrían el tronco y sacó una escalera de cuerda.

\- ¡Después de ti! – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Sería mejor que yo protegiera tu ascensión yendo detrás de ti...

\- ¡Buen intento! Pero tengo un vestido y no quiero que te aproveches y disfrutes de tu vista.

\- Me atribuyes esas malas intenciones... – dijo mostrando un aire tímido.

\- ¡Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso...!

Terry se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Oh, está bien!... ¡Pero no te aproveches a tu turno de apreciar mi trasero! – Le dijo falsamente ofuscado, mientras empezaba a subir la escalera.

Mostrándole una mirada inocente, ella asintió. Pero al levantar la vista se dijo, sonrojándose, que había hecho bien en ponerse un vestido...

De repente oyó el ruido de algo que caía detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta desconcertada. Era una cuerda que Terry había lanzado y que agitaba desde el otro extremo.

\- ¡Ata la cuerda alrededor del brazo de la cesta, que la voy a subir! – Le gritó.

Candy lo hizo y comprobó que había quedado bien amarrada y después le hizo un gesto a Terry. La cesta se puso en marcha, alejándose del suelo. Ella, a continuación, se acercó a la escalera y comenzó a subir, escoltada por la cesta que subía a su mismo ritmo. Por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que había una salchicha apetitosa y sintió su estómago gorgoteando aún más. Atormentada por el hambre, quiso acelerar el ritmo pero no le era fácil pues iba con zapatos de vestido y se reprochó por no habérselos quitado antes de subir. Por otra parte, la escalera no era muy estable y se balanceaba con el más mínimo movimiento. Candy estaba maldiciendo interiormente, tratando de equilibrar sus torpes gestos que la estaban atrasando y que no harían más que provocar las burlas de Terry. Se imaginó sus risas y un estremecimiento de disgusto le recorrió el cuerpo. La cesta por su parte le había tomado la delantera y ella puso una expresión de decepción hacia la salchicha, que se burlaba a la distancia. Por último, llegó al último peldaño y agarró la mano de Terry quien la estaba esperando. Al contrario de lo que temía, no se rio de ella. No mostraba una risa burlona en sus labios y ella se relajó. Aferrándose con la otra mano a la barandilla, subió haciendo un último esfuerzo para llegar arriba y llevada por un impulso aterrizó en los brazos del joven, quien a su vez apretó la presión del abrazo. ¡Él olía muy bien! Ella había mantenido una buena memoria olfativa de ciertos acontecimientos de su vida, y especialmente los chicos que había amado. Respecto de Anthony, innegablemente eran las rosas lo que la perturbaban a pesar de los años, pero de Terry, era un olor extraño que no podía describir, un aroma muy sutil, refinado y animal , lo que le provocaba una multitud de emociones y recuerdos, así que no le importó presionar un poco más la mejilla contra su pecho. Le encantaba la sensación de su piel contra la suya, a través de la tela de su camisa, que dejaba traspasar el dulce el calor de su cuerpo, y le hubiera gustado perderse por más tiempo en sus brazos, pero un estruendo traicionero llegó para romper el hechizo de repente.

\- ¡En el nombre de Dios! ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Estás escondiendo un monstruo dentro de ti? – exclamó él, dando un salto hacia atrás, con un falto grito de susto.

\- ¡Es sólo mi estómago, gran tonto! - Respondió, poniendo ojos tristes mientras él reía como un niño.

 _¿Cuándo será que dejará de enfurecerme? ¿Nunca me dará un respiro ni por un segundo? Por la risa tonta que lo hacía sacudirse, no tenía más que una evidencia: él era un caso perdido..._

\- No comí mucho al desayuno - mintió a continuación, mirándolo a los ojos, aunque había horrorizado una vez más a Patty con su apetito de ogro.

\- En ese caso... - dijo con un gesto dudoso, tomando su mano para conducirla al interior de la cabaña - ¡Espero que habrá suficiente comida para el estómago andante que eres!

Molesta, le iba a golpear en las costillas como represalia, pero se detuvo abruptamente al descubrir la hermosa mesa que estaba puesta delante de ella. Bueno… En realidad no era una mesa, pero sí una caja de madera, cubierta con un hermoso mantel blanco, sobre el que habían platos de porcelana, copas de cristal y cubiertos de plata. Como sillas, había eliminado los cojines del sofá viejo que estaba en la parte trasera de la habitación y que ahora estaban apilados a ambos lados de la caja. Pero lo que más le conmovía a Candy era el hermoso ramo de rosas colocadas en el centro de la mesa. Ella sabía que le debía haber costado mucho a Terry hacer esto, porque sabía que sería inevitablemente revivir los recuerdos de otra persona, que cruelmente aumentaba sus celos, y apreció mucho su gesto.

\- Está muy bello, gracias… - le dijo con voz temblorosa a su anfitrión. Él la observaba atento a su reacción.

\- Sé cuánto amas las rosas… le murmuró con una voz dulce, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Mucho más si has sido tú quien las ha recogido... – se arriesgó a decir, ruborizada. Se veía avergonzada. No podía explicar la eterna vergüenza que sentía cuando estaba frente a él, como si tuviera miedo de hacer el ridículo al mostrarle sus sentimientos. Había sido mucho más fácil en la oscura torre... Pero ahora, a la luz del día, en este pequeño espacio de la cabaña que les hacía rozar con el menor movimiento, se sentía totalmente indefensa, ¡Como si la viera desnuda!

Ella movió con nerviosismo las manos a lo largo de los pliegues imaginarios de su vestido, se aclaró la garganta, y para darse tiempo que le permitiera recuperar la compostura, pretendió examinar en detalle el lugar. El tiempo se había detenido en esta cabaña, en un tiempo feliz que no habían experimentado la guerra, pero que había estado muy cerca por los periódicos que habían sido recogidos y estaban sobre el viejo sofá raído por el tiempo. Algunas goteras recalcitrantes habían roto el asiento, que despojada de sus cojines, mostraba una lamentable condición. Justo contra él, había un gramófono que esperaba ser reiniciado por alguien de manera gentil, desplegando su cuerno con forma de flor del azafrán. En una gran caja de cartón se almacenaban no solo una serie de discos de cantantes de ópera, sino también de compositores famosos, temblando con la secreta esperanza de que una mano curiosa mirara hacia atrás y los retirara de su descanso forzado. En el otro lado del sofá contra la pared, había un armario decorado con un espejo empañado por los años, que contenía un cajón con ropa pasada de moda y disfraces. El cajón del medio contenía una serie de artículos y diversos juegos, que debieron mantener ocupados por muchos días a los hijos de los Russo: espadas de madera, juego de la oca, damas, los tres mosqueteros de Alejandro Dumas, una pipa sin tabaco, una brújula, un cuchillo... pero también... un calendario travieso que parecía haberse quedado atrapado en el cajón y que había caído a los pies de Candy cuando lo cerró. Rápidamente ella giró la cabeza hacia Terry con una mirada sospechosa.

\- ¡Me gusta el moño de la señorita Abril! - Se burló estúpidamente.

\- ¿Perdón? – Murmuró ella, con el ceño fruncido por un reproche – ¿Tú… tú lo has ojeado?

\- Oh, un poco... En fin... Pfffiouuu... - Respondió, frotando mecánicamente su cuello – pensándolo mejor... ¡Pensé que lo había escondido… mejor!

Horrorizada, abrió sus ojos, mientras que su boca se redondeó, silenciada de todo sonido.

\- ¡No me mires así!, lo encontré por casualidad mientras limpiaba la cabaña!

\- ¿Limpiabas? ¿Tú?

\- ¡Sí, Limpiaba! ¡Alguien lo tenía que hacer! Rosa rehusó subir por la escalera… y yo no tenía la intención de recibirte en un sitio lleno de polvo y sucio.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte... - dijo ella de manera desdeñosa, guardando el objeto del delito en el cajón.

Se frenó ante lo que iba a decir, se cruzó de brazos y levantó su dedo índice llevándolo a los labios, pensativa.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? – Dijo Terry, picado por la curiosidad.

\- Oh, solo te imaginaba con un traje de criado, con un plumero en la mano...

Terry no podía creer lo que oía y le tomó unos segundos el reaccionar.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Wow señorita Andrew!, ¡Usted tiene una gran imaginación! ¡Las fotos de este calendario le han pervertido la mente!

\- Por desgracia, creo que es la tuya, la que se me ha pegado...

\- ¡Lo tomo como un cumplido! Por una vez tengo un poco de influencia sobre ti...

Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en los labios de la rubia. Le había entendido bastante bien el comentario. Ella se le acercó y le dijo al oído:

\- Podrían ocurrir más sorpresas...

Estas pocas palabras le hicieron presagiar una perspectiva de hermosas batallas, por lo que tuvo el repentino impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y unir sus labios a los de ella. Por eso la había elegido, y no por otro motivo, porque ella no tenía miedo de desafiarlo y amaba el juego, corriendo el riesgo de provocarlo. ¡Oh Dios!, tenía muchísimos deseos de tener un duelo de nuevo con ella, hasta agotar todos sus recursos y terminar rendidos uno contra el otro, confesando en un solo respiro su rendición conjunta. Temblaba de emoción y sacudió la cabeza para recuperar sus sentidos. Todo esto duró sólo unos segundos y Candy, por fortuna, no se había dado cuenta nada. Estaba ocupada mirando por la ventana el río Adigio, que se divisaba a la distancia, a través de los árboles.

El sol había encontrado su camino a través de las ramas frondosas, y estaba jugando un juego de sombras y luces en el balcón. Se podía oír a los pájaros cantando felizmente, el murmullo de una brisa suave que se deslizaba en la cabaña, a través de las aberturas y terminaba enfriando el calor sofocante de ese mes de julio. Arrullada por la melodía suave y dulce de los "ensueños" de Debussy, apoyó la cabeza contra el marco de la ventana, y una sonrisa se extendió en su hermoso rostro, y se dejó llevar, con el espíritu libre y alegre.

El sonido del descorche de una botella de champán la sacó de su contemplación. Terry se estaba acercando con una copa en la mano.

\- ¡No tengo nada en el estómago, me voy a marear! – le dijo, mientras que le agradeció con la mirada.

La sonrisa sugerente que le dio confirmó su preocupación y entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Brindaron. Después de unos pocos sorbos, las burbujas ya estaban haciendo efecto y sentía que se estaba mareado.

\- ¡Quieres hacerme emborrachar! - Murmuró mientras la conducía a la mesa riendo, mientras ella se sentó en los confortables cojines del sofá. El estar sentada le sentaba mejor, y trató de recuperar algo de dignidad después de tropezar con la mesa. Terry le entregó un plato de embutidos - surtido de jamón, coppa, panceta y salchichón – sobre el que ella se precipitó. ¡Tenía que llenar su vientre lo más rápido posible para tratar de tener su cabeza clara! Él se sentó frente a ella y mientras llevaba un trozo de jamón a su boca, comenzó a observarla con una media sonrisa en los labios. Esta espontaneidad que la caracterizaba en gran parte lo divertida. Era un entretenimiento perpetuo el estar en su presencia y se dijo que era muy afortunado por tenerla en su vida. Él era consciente de esto desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora, cuando estaban alejados del mundo en esta cabaña, se dio cuenta del don inestimable que existía para él. Es por eso que estaba ansioso por contarle su mayor deseo. Se dijo que esta casa del árbol, lejos de miradas indiscretas, le haría sentirse cómoda y no podría rechazar lo que siempre él había soñado con poseer: su mano, su pequeña y linda mano, por la que deslizaría pronto un anillo... Si ella lo deseaba... Pero por ahora, parecía difícil de garantizarlo, pues la glotona que vivía en su adorada enamorada, parecía sólo preocuparse por lo que había en el plato. Aquel que tenía el antipasto se vació rápidamente y Candy terminó de la misma manera con el que tenía el tomate con mozzarella, el pollo frío y el pastel de manzana hechos por la señora Rosa.

\- ¡Estaba delicioso! ¡Podrás felicitar a Rosa por su cocina! – dijo Candy, limpiándose delicadamente sus labios con la servilleta.

\- Se lo dirás en persona en un rato, cuando volvamos... – le respondió tomando la botella de champán que estaba esperando dentro de un cubo con hielo a su lado, mientras que llenaba las copas con ella. Esta vez ella no mostró signos de reticencia. Se dio cuenta de que le agradaba el champán y que le daba valor para enfrentar la mirada escrutadora de Terry. Ahora que habían terminado la comida y que habían discutido todos los posibles temas mundanos, necesitaría de más burbujas para ocultar su vergüenza.

La experiencia vivida en la torre le venía incesantemente a la mente, y todo lo que había ocurrido allí, todo lo que se habían dicho que contrastaba con las banalidades que intercambiaban ahora. Se preguntó lo que Albert pensaría si la veía en este estado y de repente se dio cuenta de que ella no le había enviado noticias desde el último telegrama. ¡Él debía estar muy preocupado!

\- ¿Qué tienes? – le dijo Terry al notar la extraña actitud de Candy.

\- Me he dado cuenta de que no le he escrito a Albert desde mi último telegrama de cuando llegué a Verona. Él ni siquiera sabe dónde estoy viviendo con Patty y cómo está ella. ¡Debe estar muy preocupado!

\- Le puedes enviar un telegrama mañana. No te preocupes…

\- ¡No entiendo cómo pude ser tan descuidada! – le dijo, moviendo la cabeza.

\- Todo ocurrió tan rápido desde que estás aquí... La operación de Patty, el club... Nuestro reencuentro...

Su voz se había hecho más suave mientras decía esto y ella le sonrió con ternura.

\- Sabes que me sorprendí mucho al saber que Albert era tu tío abuelo William - respondió, aclarándose la garganta por la emoción - ¡Nunca imaginé que ese aventurero, con intereses tan lejanos a los de los negocios fuera en realidad la cabeza de una de las familias más ricas de Estados Unidos!

\- ¡Y realmente no lo sabes! ¡Yo tampoco me lo esperaba en absoluto! Todavía me veo en su oficina, temblando, con la esperanza de que él estaría de acuerdo en cancelar ese matrimonio estúpido con Neal...

\- ¿Perdón? – Intervino Terry sin comprender - ¡Un matrimonio con Neal?

Candy asintió, mirando hacia abajo.

\- ¡Fue horrible! Cometí la estupidez una noche de salvarlo de las garras de matones que querían su dinero, por lo que puso su mirada sobre mí, y me daba flores, regalos, además de visitarme. Rechacé cada vez sus avances, ¿Sabes? La idea de que se me acercara era insoportable... Y entonces un día utilizó una estrategia más traicionera: me puso una trampa por hacerme creer que tendría una cita secreta contigo, en una mansión en las afueras de Chicago. ¡Estaba tan feliz de verte que me lancé sin pensar en la boca del lobo!...

La mirada de Terry cambió de repente de color a aquella de furia de cuando lo tuviera entre sus manos. Un temblor sacudió de miedo a la joven.

\- ¿Al menos… No… No te hizo nada? - Se las arregló para decir.

\- No te preocupes... – le respondió ella, moviendo la cabeza negativamente - Su entrepierna mantiene una memoria de mi encuentro con él en esa casa...

Terry trató de sonar distante, pero la fuerza de sus puños cerrados, mostrando los nudillos blancos, reflejaban la intensa rabia que estaba luchando para contener.

\- No puedo esperar para dejarle a mi turno un recuerdo, a mi manera... ¡No puedo esperar a nuestro regreso a los Estados Unidos! - Siseó entre dientes.

\- ¡Fue bastante humillado! ¿Sabes? Después de mi negativa, se las arregló para convencer a su familia para casarse conmigo. ¡Incluso la tía abuela Elroy había aceptado! ¡Estaba acorralada! Ahí fue cuando solicité una entrevista con el tío abuelo William para rogarle que cancelara todo. Y aquí es donde se descubrió su verdadera identidad...

\- ¡Es realmente una historia increíble!

\- ¡Si hubieras visto sus caras cuando Albert entró a la sala de recepción, en donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia de compromiso! ¡La tía abuela no estaba tan segura! La gente estaba realmente sorprendida cuando él reveló quién era en realidad. Al igual que yo, que siempre había creído que el tío abuelo William era un anciano enfermo ¡Y me encontré con que era un hombre atractivo de treinta años! Cuando se anunció la cancelación del compromiso, Neal actuó como un niño caprichoso y huyó de la habitación lloriqueando.

\- ¿Todavía vive en Chicago? - Preguntó Terry, planeando en secreto hacerle una visita tan pronto como pusiera un pie en suelo americano.

\- No, se estableció en la Florida, donde construyó hoteles... Pocas veces lo he visto desde este triste episodio y me evita como la peste.

\- Al menos tiene un poco de sentido común...

Ella arqueó una ceja de desaprobación.

\- Quiero decir que a pesar de su hueco cerebro todavía tiene inteligencia suficiente para no tratar de hacer el ridículo cortejándote... – dijo riéndose entre dientes.

\- ¡Hubiera perdido sus tiempo, ese pobre idiota! ¡Brrrr! ¡Sólo el pensar en él me hace estremecer de disgusto!

\- Te creo, ¿Pero y qué acerca de los otros?

\- ¿De los otros?

\- Sí, los otros. Los que han querido seducirte. No me harás creer que ningún hombre estuvo cortejándote en todos estos años.

Lo dijo en un tono gracioso, pero la punzada de los celos tenía un maligno placer en incidir sobre él. Candy observó lo pensativamente. Se acordó de los pocos candidatos a los que les había concedido una cita y respondió con una mueca desdeñosa.

\- No tienen ninguna importancia...

 _Sí, no tenían ninguna importancia... En cada cita no podía dejar de compararlos con Terry. ¡Él había dejado la vara demasiado alta!... Ni siquiera el beso intercambiado con el médico que Annie le había presentado ¡Le pareció penosamente simple en comparación con lo que sentía cuando sus dedos rozaban su piel...! Creo que podría haber acabado mi vida estando sola si no te hubiera encontrado. Lo estaba haciendo bien hasta ese momento, y prefería hacerlo en lugar de compartir una existencia mediocre y sin pasión con otra persona..._

\- ¿Y tú? - Le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo.

\- Tampoco tienen ninguna importancia...

La sonrisa de entendimiento que él le dio fue suficientemente elocuente para no querer saber más. Ella sabía que nunca se había casado con Susana y que nunca la había amado. El cuidar de ella no había impedido que, no obstante, ¿Cediera a la atracción de las jóvenes y bellas actrices que orbitaban en torno de él todos los días? El mero pensamiento de Terry abrazando a otra mujer le revolvía el estómago. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar esta imagen insoportable que le hacía tener ganas de tomar venganza.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí el día que nos encontramos? - Dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes de malicia.

\- No, no en lo absoluto... – le dijo con un ligero movimiento de retroceso. Lo que leyó en los ojos de Candy no le dijo nada bueno... Ella buscó en su bolso que tenía detrás de ella y sacó un par de tijeras y pinzas finas.

\- Prometí que te eliminaría esos molestos puntos que te afean... - dijo con orgullo blandiendo sus instrumentos.

\- Creo que te contesté que no quería correr el riesgo de serlo aún más... - gimió, tragando con dificultad.

Candy se dirigió hacia él, arrastrándose como un animal listo para saltar sobre su presa.

\- ¡No te me acerques! - Gritó moviéndose hacia atrás. Tropezó con el sofá y observó en todas direcciones buscando una salida de escape, pero que ella ya estaba sobre él, sentada a horcajadas, luciendo una sonrisa sádica y aterradora.

\- No me digas que tienes miedo de todos modos...

\- ¡Soy hipersensible al dolor! ¡Deténte!

Luchaba como un loco. Ella dejó caer su instrumental y le agarró las manos para dominarlo. Esto prometía un cuerpo a cuerpo feroz.

\- _¡Maldición! ¡Si tiene fuerza!_ – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras estaba luchando por liberarse. De repente, logró girarla de lado. Esta vez fue él quien la dominó, sujetándole los brazos en el suelo y haciendo un grito de victoria.

\- ¡te quieres hacer pasar de lista, señorita pecosa!

Ella se sacudía de una manera desesperada, pero Terry era más fuerte y después de un rato tuvo que admitir la derrota. Inclinado sobre ella, se deleitaba con esa encantadora visión que se le ofrecía, con ella sumisa entre sus brazos, con su pecho agitado, y los ojos brillantes con una chispa de provocación. Irremediablemente atraído, se inclinó más cerca de ella, con los labios temblorosos rozando los de ella...

\- _¡Bésame...!_ – parecía rogarle, arqueándose un poco hacia él.

El sabía que si la besaba perdería todo el control de sí mismo y que los llevaría a ambos a un mundo sin límites, en donde se hundirían. A regañadientes, se alejó de ella, dejándola sin habla. Huyendo de sus ojos llenos de dudas se puso de pie, dejando caer por el impulso una pequeña caja que mantenía oculta en el bolsillo y que seguro se movió durante el forcejeo. Candy se giró y se sentó intrigada.

\- ¿Qué es? - dijo, tomándola en sus manos.

\- Esto es... – murmuró con vergüenza – En fin... Yo estaba buscando el momento adecuado para... Bueno, ya sabes, ¿verdad?

Candy levantó la tapa del pequeño cofre y encontró un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con diamantes: ¡Una maravilla que valía una fortuna! Lo acercó a los ojos que tenía muy abiertos por el asombro.

\- Fue Patty quien me ayudó a elegirlo... Ya sabes, no estoy demasiado acostumbrado a... - dijo avergonzado, frotándose el cuello.

Candy recordó que el día anterior Patty se ausentó por un rato en el club, con el pretexto que tenía algo que hacer. Regresó una hora más tarde sin dar ninguna explicación y Candy había llegado a la conclusión de que había tenido una cita con su atractivo cirujano y quizo mantener la discreción sobre el tema. ¡Nunca se imaginó que estaba con Terry tratando de ayudarle a elegir un anillo!

Candy se quedó sin habla admirándo la preciosa joya que brillaba con mil luces.

\- Candy... – Le susurró Terry. Se había apoyado en una de sus rodillas y le tomó la mano. ¡Su corazón latía con fuerza! - No soy muy bueno en estas cosas... Todo el día esperé el mejor momento para hacer que... bueno... ya sabes... para hacerte una proposición... y... Nunca encontré el momento correcto, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista... El azar precipitó las cosas y aquí estoy delante de ti, balbuceando palabras que me he repetido tantas veces en mi cabeza ¡Y que me faltan ahora por la emoción que me abruma! Candy... ¿Tal vez te gustaría una petición más convencional, hecha frente a Albert y tus madres de adopción, del Hogar de Pony?

Ella sacudió negativamente la cabeza y él suspiró con alivio.

\- Candy... Encontrarte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... y el sepárarme de ti fue la experiencia más terrible de mi vida... Realmente pensé que te había perdido para siempre una vez y no quiero volver a vivirlo... yo no podría vivir sin ti. ¡Oh Señor!, ¡Candy!...

Se detuvo y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, riendo suavemente.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? - Candy preguntó desconcertada.

\- No es nada - se rió él - es sólo que me he dado cuenta de que si Patty no me hubiera obligado a escribirte, tú no habrías leído mi carta, no habrías tratado de verme en Nueva York, yo no hubiera cruzado el Atlántico para encontrarte y yo no estaría aquí pidiendo tu mano. Es impresionante saber que afortunados… hemos sido...

En el mismo momento que pronunció estas palabras, supo que había hecho y dicho la mayor estupidez de su vida. ¡Qué estúpido que era!

\- ¿Obligado? ¿Patty te o-bli-gó?

La reacción de Candy no se hizo esperar. Roja de la ira, arrojó a su cara la caja que contenía el anillo, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirarlo.

\- ¡Candy, espera! – Le gritó él, mientras a tientas, en cuatro pies, buscaba el anillo que había rodado debajo del sofá -¡ No es lo que quería decir! ¡Te lo ruego, espera!

Pero ella ya se había ido. Gracias a la rabia que tenía, ya no tuvo ninguna dificultad en esta ocasión para bajar por la escalera y llegó al suelo en cuestión de segundos. Terry apareció en el balcón y le gritó:

\- ¡Candy! ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Te lo ruego, espérame!

Pero ella ya no le escuchaba y siguió su camino dando grandes zancadas, con los puños apretados, y rígida como un palo. Los malos recuerdos le volvieron a la mente, lo que incrementaron su rabia: el accidente de Susana que había descubierto accidentalmente y que él nunca se había atrevido a hablar con ella, su separación en los escalones del hospital San Jacob, el tener que renunciar a una vida con él, el vacío, la espera, esperando tener noticias de él después de la muerte de Susana, una noticia que nunca llegó y, finalmente, la carta que le había confiado Patty, pero que había escrito sólo por la insistencia de ella... _¿Por qué la necesidad no había surgido de él? ¿Realmente la había querido algún día? Ella, que había escrito decenas de cartas al inicio de su debut, y que él rara vez había respondido. Siempre había pensado que era porque estaba demasiado ocupado. ¡Grrrrrr! A él le gustaba torturala, soplando sobre ella aire frío y caliente, como aquella noche en la torre, ignorándola al día siguiente ¡Y haciéndola sentir culpable! ¡Qué patán!_

Al acercarse a la casa aceleró el paso. ¡Ella quería escapar de este lugar lo más rápido posible! ¡Se dio la vuelta y vio que Terry estaba casi sobre sus talones! La alcanzó, sin aliento, al llegar a la terraza.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? – Dijo estruendosamente, cuando la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

Ella no contestó y se alejó de él, con la barbilla apuntando hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Te ruego que me escuches! ¡Me he expresado mal! No fue mi intención hacerte daño. ¡Te lo ruego, mírame!...

Ella finalmente volvió la cabeza hacia él, con rabia en sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué nunca respondiste mis cartas? – le dijo ella de manera fulminante.

\- ¿Tus cartas?

\- ¡Sí, docenas de cartas que te envié cuando estabas empezando en Nueva York! ¿Por qué no las contestaste, eh? ¡A lo mejor por que no tenías a nadie para forzarte a hacerlo!

\- Tus cartas, Candy... - dijo con tristeza, mirando hacia abajo – las he descubierto después de la muerte de Susana, escondidas en un cajón de su escritorio...

\- ¿Escondidas?

\- Sí, ocultas... Todos estos años, las mantuvo celosamente en secreto... Como si no me hubiera causado bastante dolor...

\- ¡Oh, Terry!...

A través del velo de lágrimas que nublaban su visión, se dio cuenta de la cara destrozada del joven actor y su ira se desvaneció...

\- Las he leído y releído por días - continuó, moviendo la cabeza – las podría recitar frente a tí, ya que están incrustadas en mi memoria. Por un momento me hacían revivir todos esos días felices, cuando el joven actor en que me estaba convirtiendo tenía previsto hacerte venir a él, para nunca más dejarte ir... Y lamentablemente me di cuenta que habían transcurrido diez años y que seguramente tendrías una nueva vida sin mí, y no tenía derecho a llegar y romper la tranquilidad de tu existencia. Muchas veces te quise escribir y muchas veces me di por vencido. Estaba asustado Candy, ¿Lo puedes entender? Tenía tanto miedo de que... de que me rechazaras...

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío, Terry, yo nunca te habría rechazado!... yo estaba esperando por tí, siempre te he esperado... Cuando Susana murió, yo de manera egoísta esperé que volvieras, y luego...

Ella estaba sollozando. Lentamente, con una infinita ternura, la mano de Terry se posó en su mejilla y ella alzó la vista. Su belleza le sorprendió – _Ella nunca se acostumbraba a él_ \- y tambaleó. La miró de una manera que no le dejó ninguna duda. Él estaba entregándose a ella en su totalidad, de manera inequívoca. No era el joven arrogante o burlón, se había convertido en el Terry que había conocido una noche, en un barco, atribulado de sufrimiento y desesperación. Y su corazón se rompió al haber hecho revivir esos sentimientos en él.

\- ¿Me puedes entender Candy?, Yo... ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te quiero locamente! ¡Te amo tanto que cuando se trata de ti pierdo toda la confianza y certeza! No te escribí porque nunca pensé que era lo suficientemente bueno para tí. Eres tan... tan perfecta para mí, que yo no podía volver a tí. Me daba vergüenza. No podía perdonar al pobre idiota que te había dejado ir esa noche, mientras que te amaba apasionadamente y sabía que eso me iba a destruir, por haber renunciado a tí. Porque... porque continué amándote, nunca lo he dejado de hacer, ¡Y aún te amo más! ¡Oh, sí, te amo, te amo!

 _No podía contenerse más..._

Renunciando a sus buenas resoluciones, la atrajo hacia él, tomó su cara entre sus manos casi brutalmente, y la besó fogosamente. Tomada por sorpresa, Candy se abandonó en sus brazos, aceptando su asalto con incredulidad. Todo fue tan rápido que casi no pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Él la amaba, lo había dicho varias veces! Nunca antes había oído esas palabras de su boca, que se repetían ahora haciendo eco en su mente, mientras besaba sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios... Poco a poco su latido cardiaco se enloqueció, y su sangre comenzó a hervir en sus venas. Ella se retiró un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Un esplendor salvaje, el tigre de sus pensamientos, iluminó sus ojos con los colores de las tierras bajas de Escocia. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y se estremeció con el anhelo de la sensualidad extrema que exudaba. Poniéndose de puntillas, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo agarró del pelo y sus labios entreabiertos dieron cabida a los suyos, que se presionaron contra su boca con tal intensidad, que ella gimió. Él apretó su abrazo y sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía contra el de ella. Sus lenguas se anudaban entre sí, con ganas de unirse para hacerles olvidar en dónde estaban. Con un solo salto se abrazó a su cintura con sus piernas, mientras que siguió asaltándolo con sus besos. Sus ojos se encontraron, brillantes por la fiebre, y se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para retractarse, porque el fuego abrasador, que estaba a punto de consumirlos, solo podría ser extinguido por los gemidos que morirían al ver su deseo cumplido. Terry hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, emitiendo un gruñido, y la llevó tambaleando dentro de la casa, bajo la mirada fascinada de la señora Rosa, que con el sonido de los gritos se había alertado, acercándose a la ventana de la cocina que daba al jardín de los Russo. Y no había perdido el ritmo del espectáculo.

\- Bueno... - pensó, con una mueca traviesa en las comisuras de los labios - ¡Miren a esos chiquillos que no tardarán en hacer uno, a su turno...!

Fin del capítulo 13


	16. Capitulo 14 - parte 1

**Nota de preámbulo y aviso :**  
 **Este capitulo esta destinado a un publico adulto con escenas explicitas. Afin de evitar toda reacción negativa, gracias por tener en cuenta este aviso…**

Capítulo 14 – Primera Parte

(Traduccion por mi estimada Anneth White)

El sonido de la lluvia sobre el techo la despertó. La oscuridad había envuelto la habitación.

 _¿Cuántas horas había dormido?_

Miró el reloj de alarma que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a ella y vio que sólo era el final de la tarde. Se dio la vuelta y vio a través de la ventana un cielo gris y una oscura tormenta de verano. El trueno se acercaba, listo para sacudir los cielos y la tierra.

En respuesta, se deslizó un poco por debajo de las sábanas, pero entonces sintió una sensación extraña: la de su cuerpo desnudo contra el tejido que lo envolvía. Levantó las sábanas y sólo pudo aceptar lo obvio. ¡Estaba desnuda, en una cama extraña, en una habitación que no conocía! Se incorporó bruscamente ruborizada, con un reflejo tiró de la sábana para cubrir su pecho desnudo. Buscó alguna figura familiar entre las siluetas que se dibujaban a su alrededor. Estaba sola...

Poco a poco imágenes furtivas vinieron a su mente:

La de Terry llevándola a través de la casa, a lo largo de la sala de estar, tropezando con los muebles que bloqueaban su camino... Sus poderosas manos que la sujetaban, los embriagadores besos que intercambiaban...

Se llevó la mano a la boca y acarició sus labios con las yemas de los dedos.

... Entonces, el tortuoso subir por las escaleras, que requirió de varias paradas, pero mantuvo el ardor de sus impulsos, su espalda contra la pared que les sirvió de apoyo hasta que llegaron a la habitación, y sus dos cuerpos cayendo en la cama, que crujió de sorpresa bajo su impacto.

En el suelo sus ropas esparcidas demostraban la premura con la que se las habían quitado.

Todo estaba todavía difuso en su mente...

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, deteniéndose en la puerta para buscar el interruptor eléctrico. Sus dedos tocaron la losa de porcelana fría y lisa y encendió el interruptor. Una luz amarilla, con un ligero chisporroteo, provino de una lámpara con forma de tulipán que se ubicaba sobe el lavamanos, proyectando un halo tenue sobre el mueble de cerámica. Ella se alcanzó a ver en el espejo y se estremeció ante lo que le mostró: el reflejó emotivo del rostro de alguien que justo acababa de descubrir el amor...

Ruborizada se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma en busca de algo que pudiera ocultar su desnudez y descubrió una bata de baño que colgaba en un gancho, situado detrás de la puerta. Se la puso y luego volvió al dormitorio. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación con aire ausente. Había una atmósfera de la fiebre que se había apoderado de ambos y que no parecía haber disminuido. Le parecía que si tocaba cualquier objeto, iban a salir disparadas chispas que la abrazarían. En la cama, las sábanas revueltas habían mantenido la huella de sus cuerpos y se estremeció de emoción con la historia que le entregaron:

Él sobre ella, sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos entrecerrados que la observaban, ocultos en parte por su pelo castaño que caía sobre su bello rostro... La suavidad de sus manos... Sus manos acariciando sus muslos, mientras se sumergían hacia abajo y se apoderaba de su boca en un beso apasionado. Luego, enderezándose, la habilidad con que él había tomado el dobladillo de su vestido y lo había deslizado a lo largo de su cuerpo, justo para hacerlo pasar por su cabeza.

 _Parecía que lo había hecho docenas de veces..._

Ella sacudió la cabeza ante la idea. No quería saber...

Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos... Las imágenes se sucedían a una velocidad vertiginosa en su cabeza, vivamente y de manera real. Suspiró profundamente y se dejó llevar por la ola...

Primero que todo Terry, con su ceja arqueada interrogante al descubrir su combinación de seda, con botones que descendían hasta su entrepierna. Desconcertado, alzó la vista hacia ella con un gesto vacilante, viendo en ellos su aprobación. No hubo palabras que lograran salir de su boca. Extrañamente, se sentía muy nervioso, sin duda, mucho más que ella, que lo miraba con curiosidad. Él esperaba que no fuera muy obvio. Si ella fuera capaz de adivinar el estado en el que lo ponía, no lo seguiría viendo de esa manera, con esa confianza y esa inocencia que desarmaba toda su compostura. Era como estar en esa situación paralizante, como la de alguien que está a punto de subir al escenario y se da cuenta de que no se ha aprendido sus líneas. Tragó saliva y se estremeció ante la idea de que ella pudiera escucharlo. No quería de ningún modo asustarla. Lo que estaban viviendo era tan hermoso, tan puro para ambos, pero tan nuevo para ella, que él no quería de ningún modo arruinar todo con su torpeza. Contra todo pronóstico, ella se sentó y estiró sus brazos hacia él, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa entreabierta, para atraerlo hacia ella. Sus finos dedos buscaron su delgado cuello y se enterraron en su cabello. Y esta vez, él dejó de resistirse...

Acostado sobre ella, con sus manos alrededor de su bonita cara comenzó a besarla. Ella adoraba el sabor de sus labios, tanto húmedos como calientes, cuando chocaban contra los suyos; la forma como capturaba sus labios con sus dientes, mordiéndolos suavemente, jugando con ellos. Ella respondía tan bien a sus besos, que él tuvo que hacer una pausa para recuperar el control de sí mismo, y se giró sin aliento. El techo se arremolinaba por encima de su cabeza, y le llevó unos minutos recomponerse. Cuando por fin alzó la vista hacia ella, observó un gesto de incomprensión en su cara. Lo miraba con un puchero, sin decir una palabra. Él le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se apoyó en su codo, acariciando con su dedo índice su mejilla y luego su boca, que hizo una mueca de descontento.

\- No te preocupes, esto es solo el comienzo... - le susurró con voz ronca, mientras que reanudaba con su mano libre la acción de desabrochar la combinación. Al hacerlo, rozó el nacimiento de sus senos que adivinó erectos, bajo el tejido sedoso y un estremecimiento cargado de electricidad lo sacudió, excitando su curiosidad. La respiración de Candy se hizo más rápida y temblorosa mientras él estaba ocupado en su actividad. Se sintió observado y no se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba, maldiciendo internamente contra la astucia de quien había diseñado una prenda cuyo único propósito, al contrario de encantarlos, era el de ridiculizarlos ¡Por lo complicado que era su acceso! Finalmente, alcanzando el último botón, empujó los tirantes a cada lado de los redondos hombros, sacándole la prenda, arrastrándolo hacia abajo, mientras ella se levantaba ligeramente para facilitar su labor. Ahora estaba desnuda frente a él y un escalofrío lo recorrió maravillado. Con pudor, tomó la manta de la cama y los cubrió a los dos. La sintió con escalofríos y comenzó a calentarla con sus manos.

Sin embargo, no era por frío que ella temblaba, lo hacía por la emoción que se apoderó de ella, y porque lo que estaba descubriendo la impresionaba de tal manera, que no podía tener ningún pensamiento racional en su mente. Ese cuerpo tan grande y tan fuerte que estaba sobre ella, el cuerpo en el que ella tan a menudo pensaba en secreto y que tenía disponible ahora, sólo para ella, y que al pasaba sus manos sobre su pecho cálido y húmedo, a través de la camisa, que empezaba a agitar sus sentidos. Ella entonces agarró un extremo de la camisa, tirándola y abriéndola con un movimiento rápido, lo que lo tomó en un comienzo por sorpresa. Entusiasmado por su audacia, esbozó una sonrisa de ánimo, mientras que con un encogimiento de hombros, se deshizo de la camisa que cayó al nivel de su cadera. Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con admiración. Ella había sospechado su figura bellamente tallada y lo que descubrió en él no la decepcionó en lo absoluto: un pecho ancho, con hombros atléticos y finamente musculosos, los brazos largos y poderosos en los que desesperadamente quería quedar cautividad eternamente. ¡Lo devoró con los ojos! ¡Era impresionantemente hermoso!... Ahora podía tocarlo, acariciarlo, sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho, encontrando el calor de su piel bajo las yemas de los dedos y se podía decir que no estaba soñando, que estaba pasando por el momento más bello y más intenso de su vida. Ella lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, a él y a su cuerpo, y sintió una llamarada cuando él se acercó a ella, para besarla con fervor. Curiosamente, ella se sentía mejor cuando él estaba sobre ella, que cuando se observaban. Ella cerró los ojos, lascivos, dejándolo besar su piel, rozando su cuello y sus hombros, mientras que sus manos, febrilmente se envalentonaban y le desabrochaban los pantalones. Ella lo sintió temblar cuando la prenda rodó sobre sus muslos y no se sorprendió por el rugido que hizo al caer sus zapatos en el suelo, propulsados sin moderación. Una traviesa sonrisa curvó los labios del joven aristócrata que ella le devolvió, con una sonrisa tierna de complicidad...

Arrodillado en la cama delante de ella, se inclinó hacia ella, e hizo un leve movimiento hacia sus piernas flexionadas, pero se detuvo en seco, vacilante. Él estaba más abrumado de lo que creía posible. Al sentir su confusión, ella separó de manera natural sus piernas, dándole paso de manera voluntaria y él se deslizó cuidadosamente entre sus muslos. Inmediatamente ella lo envolvió con sus brazos y recibió con júbilo ese cuerpo pesado contra el de ella, hundió los dedos en su pelo, tirándolo con más fuerza contra sí. Ella disfrutaba de la sensación de su piel contra la suya, y sentir la fuerza que emanaba de él. La boca de Terry se cerró de nuevo sobre la de ella, con una suave violencia, impúdica y conquistando su lengua se abría paso, envolviéndose alrededor de la de ella, en un baile sensual y excitante. Ella suspiró en su boca, jadeando, mientras que una mano lánguida se elevó hacia su cara, mientras que la otra se puso en marcha de nuevo, para explorar su cuerpo. Él viajó por cada pulgada de él, la espalda, la cintura, las caderas, los muslos y luego hacia el pecho tentador, con los senos redondos y firmes, que había visto antes. Luego abandonó su boca, desviándose hacia el pezón sobresaliente. Sus labios se cerraron con avidez sobre él con un gruñido. Ella se aferró a las sábanas con un jadeo de sorpresa, descubriendo el placer intenso que le provocaba: un estremecimiento rápido, seguido de un fuego ardiente, y un dolor deliciosamente excitante que le atravesaba de lado a lado. La lengua de Terry, fresca y húmeda, rodeaba en círculos la punta erecta del pezón, lamiéndolo y luego mordisqueándolo, haciéndola arquearse, hasta que un grito escapó de su garganta, un grito que la sorprendió, pues no reconocía su tono que se había vuelto ronco, traicionada por la avalancha de emociones y sensaciones que le daba su contacto. Ella abrió los ojos llenos de gratitud y se encontró con los de Terry, que la contemplaban maravillado.

\- ¡Terry!...

Volvió a sentir unas ganas locas de abrazarlo, tocarlo, sentir su cara contra la suya, para mezclar sus alientos entrecortados. Él la besaba con impulsos intermitentemente, succionándola, mordisqueándola, aguzando sus sentidos hasta sus límites. Sus caderas comenzaron a ondular al ritmo de los besos que recibía de su boca. Ella perdió el rumbo, jadeante, suspirando, ¡Tomada por el torbellino de sensaciones que la embriagaban! Era un placer abrumador, violento y poderoso, que le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él y sus caricias! Ella había tenido la oportunidad de leer ese género de libros que se leen en secreto, y que supuestamente le deben revelar y describir a ingenuas como ella, el significado del placer de amar, pero lo que sentía estaba más allá de lo que su imaginación podía concebir. ¡Ahora entendía las razones por las que se escribía tanto en torno a ese tema!

Ella no quería que se detuviera y se desplomó lánguidamente en la cama cuando los dedos Terry se hicieron más aventureros y se deslizaron lentamente en la hendidura de sus muslos... Ella dejó escapar un lánguido silbido al sentir el contacto de su mano que le producía esa tortura. Su cuerpo curvado se tensó. Lo deseaba con todo su ser, y ya no ocultaba su impaciencia. Él entendió que estaba lista y ella alzó la vista hacia él.

\- ¿ _Confías en mí_? - Parecía que él le decía.

Ella asintió con un abrir y cerrar de párpados... Con un movimiento sutil de la cadera, él entró suavemente en ella. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron en el momento, pero afortunadamente la ligera punzada se sentía como una quemadura fugaz, desapareciendo rápidamente bajo el voluptuoso agarre que tomó posesión de ella. Él puso una mirada de preocupación sobre ella, en busca de la menor señal de descontento, dolor, algún ceño fruncido o una mueca que le indicara parar. Tenía tanto miedo de hacerla sufrir, de ser torpe o decepcionante, mirándola con atención y ansiedad, sintiendo apretada su garganta. Recibió como respuesta el murmullo de un largo suspiro de satisfacción que ella dejó escapar, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ella se dio cuenta, confundida, que todo su ser respondió vorazmente a esta sensación extraña, pero deliciosa, que le infundió un nuevo sonido, una música quejumbrosa y lánguida que acompañaba el suave movimiento hacia adelante y hacia atrás, que balanceaba sus cuerpos. Más tranquilo, él empezó a acariciar su rostro, besó la palma de su mano y tocó su garganta, la que se arqueó al contacto de sus dedos, y cuando él sintió que ella curvaba su espalda hacia él, aún más demandante, enfatizó su abrazo con un gruñido ronco.

Las pupilas de Candy empezaron a dilatarse. Ella sentía que poco a poco algo crecía dentro de ella desde antes, y que se hacía más poderoso al ritmo de los movimientos de Terry. Gimiendo, con su vientre en llamas, cubrió a su amante con sus brazos, y luego deslizó sus manos sobre sus flancos, y sus glúteos, a los que se aferraba para saborearlo dentro de ella, y disfrutarlo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. A cambio, él exhaló con fuerza sobre su boca, mientras que se sumergía un poco más en ella, haciéndola producir pequeños gritos de placer. Ella era incapaz de describir cómo se sentía. Era como lava fundida que llenaba todo su ser, una luz cegadora que explotaba en su cráneo, que la dejaba sin habla, gimiendo, suspirando, como el resultado de estas delicadas sensaciones a flor de piel, que controlaban sus miembros y su espíritu. Todo era un vértigo de sensaciones en el que se hundió con deleite. Ella alzó la vista hacia él. Él estaba sobre ella, con los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de su cintura, con sus labios húmedos y entre abiertos, respirando frenéticamente, y con la mirada atribulada, como la de aquel que estaba a su turno dejándose perder. Temblaba. Por pudor, apartó su mirada de ella y se apuró a enterrar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, emitiendo varios gruñidos. Cuánto le gustaba ese sonido sordo y emocionante que emergía de su boca, cómo le gustaba oír sus quejas, exhaladas al unísono y dejándose perder en las notas agudas del placer ¡Que los arrastraba al clímax! Ella apretó un poco los muslos alrededor de él, y moduló sus movimientos de la pelvis a las de él, que ante su entusiasmo adoptó un ritmo más sostenido. ¡Ya no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo más!... Con el ceño fruncido, mareada de placer, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito insidioso que quería ser liberado, por la tensión voluptuosa que la agitaba. Pero aún no había llegado el momento. Ambos se negaban, estaban demasiado emocionados por esta sensación de pánico que les llevaba a lo alto del cielo.

Él moderó su entusiasmo con todo su poder, en la búsqueda de sus reacciones, con la profundidad de sus suspiros, la languidez de sus gestos, que se exponían a él gimiendo. Y cuando la intensidad de su voz se reanudó con vigor, forzó el ritmo, aunque él también sentía que estaba a punto de caer en esta suave locura, que le hacía perder el control sobre su cuerpo, poseído por una rabia intoxicante, ¡Que lo dejaba estupefacto!

Sin ningún tipo de resistencia, volvió con una explosión final a la conquista de su boca para atormentarla una vez más con su lengua, enlazándola y desenlazándola, al ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas. Su grande y fina mano se agarraba a su mejilla, sobre su mandíbula y su garganta, haciéndolos ondular sobre la mordedura en llamas de la satisfacción que los consumía a los dos. Atento al más mínimo temblor que anunciara el último clímax, escuchó un sollozo de placer anudado en su garganta que se detuvo. Ella se estremeció bajo sus dedos, delirando palabras incomprensibles como peticiones, moviendo la cabeza en todas las direcciones. Había llegado claramente el momento para ella de tener el deleite de la liberación...

A continuación, él arqueó su espalda en un pulso final, tan furioso e impetuoso por lo que ella se arqueó bajo su presión, con un grito de placer, que murió en un eco, durante largos segundos, dejándola agotada, gimiendo, mientras que su cuerpo se moldeaba contra el de él, con palpitantes espasmos voluptuosos. Él no tardó mucho en unirse a ella con un grito lánguido, ronco, contra sus labios abiertos, que se sometieron completamente a su boca...

Sin aliento, exhaustos de placer y ternura, se observaron durante largos minutos, temblando, sus cuerpos entumecidos se recuperaron de la loca tensión de la que se habían apoderado. Ella levantó una mano temblorosa hacia él, le apartó un mechón de pelo que cubría gran parte de su atractivo rostro húmedo de sudor y con ternura acarició su mejilla. Se encontró con su mirada de los días de tormento y leyó en ellos todo el amor y la angustia que lo habitaban. Esa parte de luz y de sombra que lo había convertido en lo que era, ese joven hombre oscuro y misterioso que le revelaba ahora el ser frágil en que se convertía cuando la sostenía entres sus brazos. La amaba...

Ella se estremeció de emoción ante esta perspectiva y corrió abrumada a enterrar su cabeza contra su pecho. Una lágrima de felicidad rodó por su mejilla y por su garganta. Él se apartó, levantó su barbilla y con el pulgar le limpió la lágrima que humedecía su cara bonita.

\- Te amo... – él le murmuró - Nunca lo dudes. ¡Te amo, te amo!…

Ella lo sintió temblar, con la mandíbula tensa. Sus ojos se hicieron borrosos, abrumados. Ella lo acarició como lo hubiera hecho con un pequeño niño. ¡Lo amaba tanto! Ella le sonrió. Él suspiró y se acercó a ella, rozando con sus largos mechones de color marrón sus labios, sobre los cuales puso un tierno beso. Ella lo miró con adoración.

Sus ojos color turquesa luego tomaron nuevos matices, los que había visto antes. Sintió que en él se estaba reanudando el vigor y cerró los ojos, regocijándose por dentro cuando de nuevo él se inclinó hacia ella. Sus labios se rozaron, para después de un momento de vacilación sellarse con violencia. Ella gimió en su boca, mientras sus lenguas reanudaron su ballet sensual, anudándose y desanudándose a continuación, estimulando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, reencontrando abruptamente toda su viveza. Lentamente, lo sintió moverse dentro de ella y se dejó mecer, saboreando con deleite estas renovadas sensaciones, que dieron lugar a un nuevo éxtasis...

* * *

Candy se levantó con fuego en sus mejillas y sin aliento. Regresó al baño, abrió el grifo de agua fría y se echó un poco en la cara. Sus ojos se posaron en el espejo. Físicamente, ella no había cambiado. Sólo el brillo de rayos en sus ojos brillantes mostraba las miles transformaciones de su interior. Ella era feliz, maravillosamente feliz y también... ¡Estaba toda despeinada! Se pasó una mano por el cabello para ponerle un poco de orden, se ajustó la bata y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

 _¿En donde podría estar Terry?..._

El sonido melodioso de la música que provenía del salón le dio la respuesta. Era una pieza de piano que a Terry le gustaba tocar cuando estaba en el San Pablo. Mozart... Ella sonrió ante la evocación de ese recuerdo de su memoria y se dirigió a las escaleras, con la mano temblorosa deslizándola por la baranda, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho...

Fin de la primera parte del capitulo 14


	17. Capitulo 14 - parte 2

**Nota de preámbulo y aviso :**

 **Este capitulo esta destinado a un publico adulto con escenas explicitas. Afin de evitar toda reacción negativa, gracias por tener en cuenta este aviso...**

Capítulo 14 – Segunda Parte

(Traduccion por mi estimada Anneth White)

La silueta de Terry iluminada por la difusa luz de una lámpara cerca del piano se distinguía discretamente en la oscuridad de la habitación. A pesar de las dos puerta-ventanas que estaban detrás de él, la luz del día tenía dificultad para atravesar las enormes y oscuras nubes que se habían acumulado en el cielo. La lluvia estaba golpeando las ventanas con grandes gotas pegajosas que se deslizaban por los cristales de las ventanas, aumentando el aspecto fantasmagórico del paisaje exterior. Un rayo surcó de repente la oscuridad y un trueno retumbó muy cerca. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a los relámpagos, Candy se estremeció por el grave sonido del trueno que se aproximaba y apuró el paso. El joven hombre elevó la cabeza al verla acercarse y se detuvo en seco.

\- Perdóname, te desperté… - Le dijo con voz dulce

La joven mujer movió su cabeza negativamente.

\- Ya estaba despierta, note preoc…

Se interrumpió, asombrada por el delicioso espectáculo al que se enfrentaban sus pupilas verdes. Vestido con los pantalones del piyama, que armoniosamente delineaban su desnudo y musculoso pecho sobre sus finas caderas, él la observaba inocentemente, fingiendo ignorar su turbación.

 _¡Dios que era bello!..._

Definitivamente, ella no se habituaría jamás a tal perfección…

Él a sabiendas le sonrió, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Un pequeño hoyuelo que destacaba en su mejilla lo hacía aún más irresistible. Ella se sonrojó, y para ocultar su vergüenza, rápidamente se sentó junto a él en el banco, apretando su bata a su alrededor. Podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella, pero prefería esto a la confrontación directa, sobre todo después de que ellos... Ella no quería leer en su cara todos los pensamientos sugerentes que le cruzaban por la mente y se estremeció nerviosamente mientras enterraba su cabeza en sus hombros.

Él le tomó las manos y delicadamente las puso sobre las teclas del piano.

\- Ha pasado suficiente tiempo para que nosotros podamos retomar las lecciones que habíamos empezado en Escocia ¿Te acuerdas?...

Ella asintió, moviendo la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. Se acordó de cada minuto de esos preciosos momentos que había vivido con él, sus risas y sus peleas que se extendían en un eco, en la sala de música de la mansión de los Grandchester, y esa molesta melodía improvisada que había compuesto para ella y cuyas notas había tarareado con una mirada burlona. Se acordó de la forma en que la había mirado, tan diferente a cualquier otro momento, y ella había comprendido que algo increíble estaba pasando entre ellos, algo indescriptible, pero tan maravilloso que se había sentido aliviada de un peso que había tenido con ella desde un tiempo sin fin, y se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de él... Diez años habían transcurrido desde entonces, pero la emoción que había sentido ese día no había cambiado, era tan vívido e intenso como el que sentía en ese instante estando a su lado.

Los largos y finos dedos de Terry cubrían los de ella. Su calidez relajante la confortaban. Ella se sentía tan torpe y tan estúpida, él que lo podía hacer todo, tenía hasta el talento de hacerle dar la impresión de que podía tocar bien. Al igual que cualquier maestro respetable, guiaba sus manos que se deslizaban como una suave bailarina en el marfil teclado, ahora amarillento por el tiempo. ¡Maldita la torpeza de algunos contratiempos! Sus manos se movían con alegría, saltando como un par de reyezuelos en una rama, silbando una animada y singular melodía. Ella se echó a reír de buena gana, aliviada de esa tensión nerviosa que la había invadido tan pronto como se había reunido con él. Terry la observaba con aire divertido, mirándola con el rabillo del ojo, contento de tal entusiasmo. Él pensó que era adorable y sintió una necesidad loca de besarla, de abrazarla, de...

De repente, un rayo con un fuerte rugido rasgó el cielo, haciendo aparecer con una luz violenta el mundo alrededor de ellos, y luego con la misma rapidez, la habitación cayó de nuevo en la oscuridad, flotando en el aire el ligero eco de las vibraciones de las cuerdas del piano. Parpadeando, Candy descubrió con sorpresa que se había aferrado a los bíceps de Terry, manteniéndolos apretados entre sus delgados brazos. Avergonzada, dejó de abrazarlo, mirándolo tímidamente. Ella podía solo ver la difusa figura de su rostro, pues la lámpara que los iluminaba no resistió la descarga eléctrica. Pero podía sentir que la estaba observando con tal intensidad, que se sintió una vez más invadida por esa dolorosa vergüenza, que aumentaba cuando sintió que su respiración se acercaba. Habiendo desaparecido el entusiasmo de su abrazo, ella había mantenido a regañadientes esa pérfida distancia que había entre ellos desde el comienzo.

 _Si solo él hiciera el primer movimiento_ , pensó ella.

Otro rayo atravesó la oscuridad y ella captó por un segundo su profunda mirada sobre ella, que le hizo acelerar el pulso. ¿Qué era ese poder misterioso que tenía sobre ella, capaz de desestabilizarla con un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras que toda su vida había mostrado capacidad para enfrentar a todo? Interiormente ella sabía la respuesta, ya que ese día en el San Pablo le había dado su corazón y libre acceso a su alma, mientras que el sólo dejaba escapar pequeñas migajas, en algunos pocos e inusuales momentos y de manera furtiva, cuando bajaba su guardia.

 _Como justo hacía un rato en la habitación…_

Ese último tono de burla la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos y le confirmó la ardua lucha que estaba esperando por ella antes de que él se abriera totalmente a ella.

\- ¡Parece ser que le tienes miedo a las tormentas, señorita Tarzan pecosa! – dijo sonriendo - ¡Algo sorprendente para una chica de campo!

\- ¡Deberías saber que no le tengo miedo a las tormentas! ¡Me ha sorprendido, eso es todo! – respondió un poco molesta y lo alejó - ¡Y deja de llamarme así, esperaba que hubieras perdido ese ridículo hábito!

El roce de la bata le indicó que había cruzado los brazos y se había puesto de mal humor por lo que él se rio aún más, lo que aumentó su irritación. A medida que ella persistía en su silencio, él se giró hacia ella y con un tono dulce, buscando su mejilla con su dedo índice, y luego bajándolo a lo largo de su cuello, le preguntó:

\- ¿Estás enojada?

Ella movió los hombros respirando con lasitud.

\- Tú sabes bien que no soy capaz de realmente enojarme contigo…

\- Eso es tranquilizador... – le dijo riendo, y llevando con alivio una mano a su corazón – Desearía que no te preocuparas por tan insignificante… observación…

\- ¡Que te rías de mis pecas lejos deja de ser insignificante para mí! ¡Permíteme que te recuerde que este apodo me está siguiendo desde nuestro primer encuentro!

Le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios, apretándola fuertemente entre sus dedos.

\- Sabes… Me comporté como un idiota esa noche, pero como un idiota que no encontró otro subterfugio para disimular la emoción que se apoderó de mí cuando te vi… Como sea… - dijo liberando su mano y buscando su rostro para acercarse un poco más – son tus pecas dispersas sobre tu bonita nariz lo que definitivamente me conquistó…

Con esas palabras él besó con ternura dicha preciosa nariz y sintió su suave debilitamiento, con la disminución de la rigidez de sus miembros, por lo que ella mostró una sonrisa en su bonita boca, murmurándole:

\- Usted es encantador, señor Grandchester. Demasiado encantador para ser sensato...

\- Es demasiado tarde para hacerme un reproche, Tarzan pecosa… - le dijo con una voz que se hacía más suave.

Ella hizo una pausa por un momento, con gesto de interrogación, pero cuando le pasó los dedos alrededor de su cuello para atraerla hacia él, ella no tuvo ninguna duda sobre sus intenciones. La besó de nuevo, esta vez en la boca, lánguidamente. Ella se echó hacia atrás por la sorpresa, moviendo los brazos al aire en busca de equilibrio, pero rápidamente se relajó cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los de ella, los que de repente se fueron deslizando hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y luego a lo largo de su garganta... Una poderosa sensación que ya no le era desconocida tomó posesión de ella, aumentando los latidos de su corazón.

\- Terry… - gimió ella, mientras que él le descubría los hombros para seguir su camino de besos. Sus manos se deslizaron dentro de su bata, bajando luego a lo largo de sus costillas para encontrarse con el nudo del cinturón que rodeaba su cintura. Se detuvo y tiró del sucinto nudo que la mantenía atada, cayendo a su vez la bata en la silla con un crujido de la tela, dejándola desnuda delante de él. Aunque sentada e incapaz de realmente identificar sus características, detectó a través de su respiración temblorosa qué él no era indiferente a lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Candy? - Jadeó, presionando su frente contra la suya - ¿Por el simple hecho de tocarte me haces estar hambriento de ti? Me muero de ganas de acariciar cada parte de tu cuerpo, de cubrirlo con mis besos, para... para estar dentro de ti y permanecer allí para siempre. Yo... no puedo pensar más cuando te estoy sosteniendo contra mí. ¡Oh Candy, no tienes idea del poder que tienes sobre mí!...

¡Ella se había sonrojado tanto que parecía que a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, estaba iluminando todo como una luciérnaga! Abrió la boca con la intención de decirle que estaba sintiendo lo mismo, que aquellos extraños pensamientos también habían cruzado por su mente cada vez que lo miraba, que miraba sus manos, su perfecta boca curvada, sus ojos magnéticos, que solían hacerla tambalear con la más mínima mirada. No tenía necesidad de tocarlo para tener una multitud de pensamientos indecentes que cruzaban su mente, tomando el control de su cuerpo, haciéndola débil, sedienta de él quien solo podía calmarla con sus caricias.

Yo... yo... – tartamudeó Candy, mirando hacia abajo. Sentía muy cerca su pecho que rozaba su cabello, así como el movimiento lento de su respiración que la hacía estremecer. Ella levantó su mano para encontrarse con su suave y cálida piel, mientras bordeaba los músculos que le daban forma a su pecho, con un tono suave y volúmenes redondeados y armoniosos. Con la yema de los dedos siguió su curvatura y se mordió el labio inferior conteniéndose, sorprendida, con el corazón latiendo muy rápido bajo el efecto de la sangre que hervía en sus venas. Ella sacudió la cabeza para recuperar algo de control, pero tuvo que reconocer lo obvio: la cercanía de Terry la inducía a la insensatez y se sorprendió a sí misma por disfrutar de esta eventualidad. El anticipo que había sentido unas horas antes en el piso la estaba animando a repetir esa deliciosa experiencia. La barrera que se había impuesto a sí misma estaba cediendo. Ella no era capaz de retroceder... Y honestamente, era la última cosa que quería hacer...

Apartando los últimos átomos de resistencia inculcados por su buena educación, ella puso una mano sobre su rostro, acariciándole la mandíbula con el pulgar, sintiéndola tensa a su contacto, a continuación, después de un instante de vacilación, apoyándose en su mano, ella se puso a su misma a su altura y lo atrajo hacia sí. Con mucho cuidado, él no reaccionó cuando su boca se reunió con la de él. Quería estar seguro de que no estaba cometiendo un error, y que lo que sospechaba era realmente lo que ella quería. Pero cuando sus labios volvieron a insistir más y su lengua cruzó la barrera de sus dientes para rozar la suya, sus dudas se desvanecieron. Tomando luego su cara entre sus manos, la besó a su vez con una suave violencia, con la rabia de su deseo refrenado que incrementaba su ardor. Ella perdió el equilibrio, y se inclinó con el estrecho banco del piano en el que se encontraban, arrastrándolos en su caída. Afortunadamente, una gruesa alfombra bajo sus pies suavizó el choque. Ante la sacudida ella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, pero se arrepintió de inmediato, al ver que él se levantó como un resorte y le preguntó preocupado:

\- ¿Estás bien? – Estando de rodillas junto a ella, palpándola en su totalidad, temiendo que se hubiera fracturado alguna parte.

\- Si... Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien. No soy tan frágil... - dijo, impresionada por esta demostración excesiva de preocupación. Pero él seguía comprobando que no estaba herida.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no te lesionaste?

Ante su insistencia se enderezó y abrazándose a su cuello, ella le respondió con un poco de fastidio e impaciencia en su voz:

\- ¡Estoy bien, pero... Por favor, Terry, deja de hablar!

Él permaneció por un corto momento estupefacto ante su firme y suplicante tono. Su mensaje era inequívoco.

Era obvio que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo...

Sacudido por una risa ronca, inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, y con una sonrisa elocuente en la comisura de los labios, se apresuró a tranquilizarla con sus caricias. Sus manos estaban calientes y ella estaba congelada. La depositó en el suelo y deslizó una rodilla entre sus piernas para guiar su camino a través de ellas y la cubrió con su cuerpo para calentarla. Ella lo recibió con un suspiro de satisfacción y lo envolvió con sus brazos. Ya no sentía más frío.

Enterrando la cabeza en su cuello, empezó a besar su piel, con su cálido aliento rozando el lóbulo de su oreja, luego siguió la línea de su garganta hasta el cruce de sus clavículas, y empezó a atormentarla con su lengua. Al igual que bajo el efecto de una descarga eléctrica, ella instintivamente apretó sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas, abrazándolo con más fuerza con los brazos, presionando sus dedos sobre los músculos de su espalda, que se sentía tensada bajo su contacto. Ella se estaba tomando todo el tiempo posible para sentirlo, para tocar cada uno de los centímetros de ese cuerpo que la sorprendía, para hacer un dibujo mental del mapa de su anatomía, en la que se basaba para localizar con una cruz imaginaria cada tesoro que él contenía. Él se retiró un poco y miró uno de sus senos, en el que la luz pálida del día estaba jugando antes de morir. Tomó su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo, jugando con su flexibilidad hasta su ápice, y su boca inmisericorde cayó sin piedad sobre él. Ella emitió un quejido ahogado y hundió los dedos en su cabello, cerrando su puño bajo la presión de la succión, trenzándolo en su cabellera.

La lengua de Terry corrió alrededor del pezón endurecido, efectuando círculos alrededor de la aureola y estimulando el ápice que por sus caricias se había duplicado en tamaño. Ella puso una mano sobre su cuello, abrazándolo un poco más contra sí. Sentía la cálida caricia de su aliento en su carne temblorosa. La suavidad de sus carnosos labios alrededor de su pezón estaba aumentando el fuego que surgía en su vientre y que amenazaba con extenderse a toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Obviamente satisfecha, la generosa boca del joven amante dejó su pecho para luego dirigirse lentamente a lo largo de la curvatura de su vientre, que empezó a besar con pequeños golpecitos, mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de su cintura, probándola con su lengua como si estuviera saboreándola. Ella emitió un quejido, asustada, el que desapareció con suspiros cuando sintió que él siguió su camino mucho más abajo, utilizando los hombros para ensanchar el espacio entre sus muslos. Una corriente de pensamientos confusos le preocuparon. Se enderezó abriendo mucho los ojos con asombro.

 _!No!... No va a... ¿Allí?..._

El aire fresco que acarició su piel sensible le hizo temblar, pero mucho menos que cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Terry en lo que ella consideraba más personal...

 _¡Por Dios!_

Sonrojándose de modestia, quiso frenarlo y lo trató con un gesto hacia él, al que renunció en los siguientes segundos, cuando sus labios con una alegre concupiscencia se hundieron en el pedazo de carne que tenía tanto poder en su conciencia y en su cuerpo. Ella gimió, arqueándose bajo la violencia del increíble placer que inmediatamente tomó posesión de ella. Jadeante, miró desesperadamente a la sombra de los árboles que se movían fuera en el techo, se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello en un último intento por recuperar su calma. Desconcertada por la vivaz reacción de sus sentidos causada por los ataques ardientes de Terry, ella gimió, dándose cuenta de que la poca vergüenza de su gesto la conducía a gran velocidad hacia el éxtasis.

Un sonido grave retumbó en el exterior. El trueno se alejaba. Un último destello cruzó las profundidades del cielo e iluminó sus latidos, lo que le permitió percibir en un segundo los cabellos castaños de Terry moviéndose entre sus muslos. Ella puso una mano vacilante sobre su cabeza, con sus dedos excavando su pelo, y se sorprendió a sí misma bajo la fuerza del creciente placer, guiando el ritmo de su cabeza. Con un gruñido ronco él deslizó sus manos bajo sus caderas, levantándolas para poder hacer mejor posesión de ella. Bajo el efecto de esta exigencia implacable, ella se arqueó a cambio, dejando escapar un gemido que estaba destinado a ser un grito, logrando que ella se deslumbrara por lo que estaba sintiendo. Este placer tan vivo como violento se fue contagiando con tal fuerza que ella no podía ni sentir, ni moverse, excepto para entregarse, sin habla y con asombro a las caricias expertas de esta lengua que estaba agudizando cada átomo de su cuerpo, en su totalidad, consumiéndola. Ella cerró los ojos.

¡Siiiiiiiiiii...! - Gimió con languidez, tensándose todos los músculos de su cuerpo, bajo la rigidez extrema que estaba la estaba invadiendo.

Él se hundió aún más profundo en ella, respirando hacia fuera sobre la piel y el músculo que se le ofrecían, succionando y mordisqueando mientras su voz exhalaba con gemidos lánguidos.

¡Aaaaaah! ...

Ella se rindió dichosa, atrapada en el torbellino que la llevaba, como un haz de luz, en una caída vertiginosa, en donde sus sentidos exacerbados estaban tomando la última posesión de su conciencia. En un largo grito delirante, se arqueó, con su cuerpo temblando por los espasmos de la liberación, y se desplomó, sin ningún tipo de fuerza. Terry con la mejilla apoyada contra su vientre, permaneció inmóvil, acariciando sólo la parte baja de su espalda. Entrecerrando los ojos, sin aliento, ella trató de recuperar su mente, con sus piernas temblorosas por las últimas convulsiones de este deleite. Poco a poco, ella salió de esta deliciosa somnolencia, pensativa.

 _¿Podría ser tan fuerte cada vez? ¿Hasta hacerla olvidar el lugar en el que estaba?, ¿Hasta hacer olvidar su propio nombre?_

Como respuesta, las manos de Terry comenzaron a moverse a lo largo de su cintura, a lo largo de sus costillas tan estrechas, que sin esfuerzo podía rodearla. El contacto con la piel desnuda entre sus piernas le indicó que él ya no llevaba más el pantalón de la piyama, y la elevada rigidez contra su pelvis obviamente le expresó el vivo interés que sentía por ella.

Terry... - gimió ella mientras él se acercaba a su cara. Él abrió sus labios con su pulgar, cuya yema ella humedeció con la punta de la lengua, saboreando ese sabor salado y húmedo de sus cuerpos. Su boca, suave y sensual, vino a encontrarse con la de ella y le dio un beso con todo el ardor y la gratitud de una mujer realizada. Su lengua bailaba lascivamente, despertando la excitación del joven quien se enderezó sin aliento, y le pasó una mano tensa a lo largo de su cuello, su garganta, y su espalda a la que se aferró, cuando con un movimiento hacia atrás la penetró. Sus pulmones se vacíaron, dejando escapar un suspiro de éxtasis. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí, cerrando sus delgados brazos alrededor de su pecho, el que cayó pesado sobre el suyo, aplastando su pecho que se despertó al contacto con esta piel masculina que la hechizaba. Por el placer violento que los poseía, ambos entendieron que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de alcanzar el clímax. Con un gruñido, él la levantó más contra él, trayendo sus muslos contra sus caderas, encerrado sus rodillas con sus brazos, y adaptando su movimiento al ritmo de ella, que se mostraba cada vez más demandante, estimulando con su afán el ardor de sus deseos. Rápidamente, su balanceo se hizo más acelerado, sus suspiros unidos a sus gemidos inarticulados, que se distribuyen en toda la habitación, sus músculos se tensaron, dejándolos como estatuas durante unos segundos, hasta que el orgasmo se apoderó de ellos, dejándolos agonizantes, golpeados por la espiral pesada del amor.

 _De hecho, todavía era tan fuerte..._

Liberada por la tormenta, la lámpara cerca del piano se encendió. Deslumbrada, Candy parpadeó, protegiendose a sí misma con su mano de la cruda luz. Poco a poco, sus ojos se acostumbraron a esta luz repentina y se reunieron con los de Terry que se había enderazado, encima de ella y mirándola con una extraña sonrisa.

\- Bueno, señorita Andrew, ¿qué piensa usted de esta lección de piano? – le dijo riendo, mientras apartaba con ternura su cabellera rubia de su bonita cara.

A modo de respuesta, ella se rió entre dientes, llevando su mano a la frente con vergüenza y evitando su mirada. Con el ceño fruncido preocupado, le tomó la mano obligándola a mirarlo. Ante su aire decepcionado, ella no pudo contener la risa.

\- ¿Qué te hace reír de esa manera? - Preguntó, herido. Se dio la vuelta hacia un lado y ella sintió que el suave calor que los había envuelto se alejaba.

Se volvió de espaldas a ella, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho. Preocupada por su reacción ella le puso una mano en el hombro, lo sacudió un poco y lo sintió tensarse bajo sus dedos. Molesta, ella tragó saliva dolorosamente. Involuntariamente lo había herido y lamentó su torpeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luego, con una voz temblorosa de emoción, con el corazón acelerado por la confesión que quería hacerle, le dijo:

\- Me reí tontamente, Terry, porque...

Había mirado con timidez hacia abajo. Ella se sentía tan ridícula, debido al escándalo que había hecho en la cabaña en el árbol.

\- Porque... - retomó - me aparecieron de repente las caras de horror de la tía abuela Elroy y Elisa cuando me presente como... como la señora de Terrence Graham Grandchester...

Terry se volvió, sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, y con la mandíbula colgando como si hubiera sido golpeada por un martillo. La miraba con un aire sospechoso, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

 _La señora de Terrence Graham Grandchester..._

Muchas veces había pronunciado esas palabras en su cabeza pero escucharla saliendo de su boca lo abrumaba. Se había quedado sin habla, incapaz de decir una palabra, atravesado por su propia reacción. Ella le sonrió con ternura, y poniendo una mano en su mejilla, sumergió su mirada real y sincera en la suya.

\- Sí, lo quiero, Terry, yo quiero ser tu esposa. Esto es lo que quiero más que nada en el mundo. ¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Aún me quieres?

Su voz se había vuelto temerosa con esa pregunta. Él se estremeció preso de la emoción. Este momento por fin se había concretado, ¡Ese momento tan preciado y que había vivido tan a menudo en sueños! Pero lo que sentía estaba más allá de todo lo que podría haber imaginado. Era irreal, tan irreal que todo se estaba volviendo borroso a su alrededor. Las lágrimas hacían borrosa su visión...

Un pérfido sollozo salió de su garganta. ¡Él no quería, no quería mostrar sus debilidades! Pero cuando sintió que pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él se dejó ir, apretándose violentamente contra ella y enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sollozó de felicidad...

Fin del capítulo 14...


	18. Capitulo 15 - Parte 1

Capítulo 15 – Primera Parte

(Traduccion por mi muy estimada Anneth White)

La señora Lagan cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hija, suspirando tristemente.

Hacía una semana que su hija había sido llevada a ese hospital y no había recuperado todavía su lucidez.

Era duro para ella aceptar que su hija había sido llevada a un hospital para enfermos mentales. ¡Este tipo de lugares era para gente que había perdido la razón y no para su gloriosa hija! Pero tenía que reconocer que obviamente no estaba bien cuando la vio por primera vez, atada a una cama, histérica, gritando una sarta de palabras sin sentido, y a los pocos segundos después y de manera repentina poniéndose tranquila, tartamudeando de manera lastimera palabras incomprensibles, entre las que se escapaban con más claridad los nombres de Candy y Albert, para luego volver a empezar de nuevo con sus delirios paranoides. Su estado desde entonces no conocía ninguna mejora y los médicos no parecían estar muy optimistas...

Después de cada visita, la rabia llenaba su corazón de madre, seguida por una sed de venganza que la sofocaba hasta hacerla sentir un malestar general. Ella aún no le había informado a la tía abuela Elroy el estado de su sobrina. La mujer irritable y autoritaria de antaño, en los últimos años había dado paso a una anciana con un mal estado de salud, y la actitud imperiosa con la que tantas veces había dado órdenes a su alrededor, ya no eran más que una ilusión. No podía ser sometida a ningún choque emocional y aunque el corazón de Sara Lagan era insensible, no se sentía con el valor para darle estas malas noticias.

 _Tendré que hacerlo en algún momento…_

Ella sabía por las empleadas domésticas de la tía Abuela que ya había preguntado por Elisa varias veces. No podían mentirle para siempre... Pero antes de llegar a ese punto, ella quería hablar con su primo para convencerlo de que reconsiderara su decisión. De vuelta a su suite en el Waldorf Astoria, se apresuró a pedirle a la operadora que marcara su número, mientras sus dedos golpeaban con febril impaciencia el auricular...

* * *

La ceja ligeramente arqueada de Georges cuando le pasó el teléfono no pudo ser más elocuente. Intrigado, Albert tomó el auricular y la lastimera voz de su prima le llegó de inmediato, por lo que su pulso se aceleró por la irritación. Elevando los ojos al cielo escuchó con aire ausente las palabras de alabanza sobre su hija, al tiempo que expresaba su incomprensión por la terrible decisión que había tomado en contra de ella, y que de seguro fue tomada en un momento de locura de su parte. Una pequeña risa sacudió los hombros atléticos de quien estaba a la cabeza de la familia, por la imprudencia de esa insinuación.

\- ¿Es que no tienes corazón, primo? – Le rogó en un tono implorante, con la intención de aplacarlo.

\- Ya se lo había advertido, prima. ¡Y, muchas veces!

\- Pero... estás por expulsarla a pesar de que es un miembro de la familia...

\- ¡Era...!

\- ¿Por qué, primo?, ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Has perdido el sentido?

\- Por el contrario querida prima, tu hija me ayudó a recuperar toda mi lu-ci-dez! ¡Ya era tiempo de que pusiera fin a todas sus triquiñuelas! He sido muy paciente durante todos estos años, sin frenar su estupidez y la mala educación que le han dado, además del comportamiento escandaloso de tu hija con respecto a la mía...

\- Déjame que te pregunte acerca de tu definición de la palabra "escandaloso", primo - replicó ella, cortándole rápido – Tú, que has adoptado a esta huérfana de origen desconocido, quizás hija de un convicto y probablemente de una prostituta...

\- Mi querida prima, cuando te escucho, no puedo negar el parentesco que tienen ambas. ¡Tú eres la madre digna de tu hija...!

Sarah Lagan se puso pálida. La observación ácida de Albert estaba lejos de ser un cumplido y ella frunció los labios de descontento, con lágrimas de indignación en el borde de los ojos. A continuación, recuperándose internamente añadió con una voz trémula y definitiva:

\- Te lo suplico Albert, sé que a menudo estamos en desacuerdo, ¡Pero no puedes dejar a Elisa en esta situación! Su marido llenó los papeles de divorcio y de la custodia de sus dos hijos. ¡Va a terminar en la calle!

La respuesta gélida de Albert la recorrió de extremo a extremo.

\- ¿Por qué no le pides a su deshonesto hermano que le asigne una suite en uno de los muchos hoteles que ha acumulado en la Florida, mediante la compra a un precio ridículo de la tierra a campesinos ingenuos y crédulos?

\- ¡Ahora la estás tomando contra Neal! ¡Se ha convertido en una obsesión!

\- Ahora mi única obsesión es no tener que lidiar con ningún miembro de tu linaje, prima. ¡Y créeme, nada me hará cambiar de opinión!

\- ¡Pero, Albert, has perdido la cabeza...!

\- ¡Por el contrario, la tengo más que nunca firmemente unida a mis hombros! Y yo puedo asegurarte que mientras viva, ¡Ninguno de los Legan perjudicará a Candy y al nombre de los Andrew! Les guste o no, ella es mi hija. La bondad de su corazón y su honestidad eclipsa con un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus prejuicios de otro tiempo, ¡Tiempo que no me siento obligado a perder con ustedes!

\- ¡Albert, por favor...!

\- Creo que lo hemos dicho todo prima. Deseo, aunque es bastante doloroso para mí, una pronta recuperación de tu hija. Candy me culparía mucho por no tener caridad cristiana y no quiero decepcionarla. Pero esta caridad termina aquí. Le informaré mi decisión a la tía abuela Elroy, para decirle la verdad primero, antes que le lleguen tus mentiras...

\- Le vas a romper el corazón. Ella está muy unida a Elisa...

\- ¡Tomaré el riesgo...!

\- Tú... Tú... Tú no tienes...

\- Lo sé, lo sé, prima... Pongamos esto en términos hereditarios ¿Verdad? También soy capaz de no sentir compasión, pero a diferencia de ustedes, es un sentimiento que me reservo sólo para las personas que me inspiran desprecio... Así que no traten nunca más de ponerse en contacto conmigo, si no es a través de mi abogado. ¡Adiós!

Colgó, sin previo aviso, dejando a la madre de Elisa aturdida, mirando el teléfono a través del cual le llegó la voz de la operadora preguntando si quería realizar otra llamada. Ella no respondió y colgó a su vez, con el corazón palpitante y el estómago constreñido. Con andar vacilante, cruzó el salón y se dirigió a su habitación, echando con una mano exasperada a una mujer que estaba allí, ocupada en colocar los vestidos que habían traído de la lavandería, y se hundió en el borde de la cama abandonándose a las lágrimas que había retenido por demasiado tiempo...

* * *

\- ¡Esta ha sido una buena acción! – Exclamó Albert, acariciando felizmente con sus dedos el borde de la mesa. Georges asintió en silencio con una leve sonrisa. Acostumbrado a ocultar cualquiera de sus emociones, no pudo reprimir su satisfacción ante la determinación de su protegido. Durante todos los años que había estado al servicio de Albert presenció con impotencia las acciones de la insoportable señora Lagan y sus detestables hijos. Escuchar el haber sido humillada tan brillantemente le dio un agradable gusto que era difícil de contener. Como Albert, el apreciaba mucho a Candy. La había conocido desde niña, la había visto crecer y seguir adelante con valor y dignidad los peores tormentos. ¡Ya era hora de que se le diera un poco de espacio para respirar!

Albert se acomodó mejor en su silla y miró a su escritorio cuidadosamente como si lo fuera a abandonar pronto. ¡Había tantas cosas que se decidieron en esta habitación! Incluyendo la adopción de Candy... Sus ojos se posaron en el telegrama que le había enviado hacía algunos días y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Ella le anunciaba su reencuentro con Terry y su próximo matrimonio, a su regreso a los Estados Unidos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios. Él no tendría que preocuparse ahora. Otro sería el encargado de hacerse cargo de cuidar a Candy. Él se sentía más tranquilo. Con los Lagan fuera de su camino, casada con el hombre que amaba, Candy finalmente viviría feliz por el resto de su vida y esa perspectiva le calentaba el corazón. Su mano derecha comenzó a temblar de nuevo y suspiró con fastidio, bajando el telegrama que se movía incómodamente ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Desea que llame al doctor señor? – Le preguntó Georges al notar la incomodidad de su jefe.

\- Es inútil mi amigo. Los dos sabemos que este "inconveniente" va a pasar, por desgracia, cada vez más a menudo. Sólo espero aun así ser capaz de conducir a Candy al altar cuando llegue el momento...

* * *

El silbato del barco que unía Le Havre con Southampton emitió un sonido. Dos siluetas que se abrazaban una contra la otra, descansando contra la barandilla del puente, volvían sus cabezas hacia las formas urbanas que se divisaban en el horizonte bajo la luz de la mañana. Pequeñas embarcaciones de motor se dirigieron hacia la nave para guiarlo a la entrada del puerto.

\- Estamos en Inglaterra, mi amor – Le dijo al oído Terry - Tú y yo juntos...

Candy asintió con una sonrisa melancólica. Después de algunos minutos, una multitud de recuerdos volvió a su memoria. Hacía más de diez años que había abandonado el colegio San Pablo, pero ese último año allí, aunque distante, se había mantenido tan vívido en su mente como el primer día. Probablemente porque Terry había ocupado una gran parte de ese complicado período de su existencia. A veces, ella se había dicho que si no lo hubiera conocido, quizás sabiamente habría continuado sus estudios y obedientemente hubiera regresado a los Estados Unidos, para casarse con un buen partido que la familia le hubiera elegido. Ella se sentía tan agradecida de haber sido adoptada por la familia Andrew, que habría hecho cualquier cosa para satisfacer al tío William. Pero Terry le había demostrado que uno era dueño de su destino y que no debía tener miedo de querer ser libre.

\- _Me salvaste la vida_... – Se dijo ella, girando la cara llena de ternura y admiración al joven aristócrata, quien al ver su extraña mirada arqueó una ceja.

\- Lo amo, Señor Grandchester ... - susurró, con los ojos brillantes trastornados por el torrente de emociones que le había provocado remover sus emociones pasadas.

Ella había pasado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él la había abrazado a su vez, los dos observando mutuamente tanto amor en los ojos del otro.

\- ¡Detente por favor! - Finalmente él le dijo, riendo. Pero como ella insistió, fingiendo no entender, él agregó:

\- Deje de mirarme así señorita Andrew, ¡O me veré obligado a llevarla a su cabina para amonestarla apropiadamente!...

Las mejillas de Candy flamearon, e inmediatamente volvió la cabeza en todas las direcciones para asegurarse de que no habían sido oídos.

\- ¡No hables tan fuerte! – Le susurró mientras presionaba su dedo índice contra su boca - ¡Podrías ser escuchado!

El puente estaba lleno de viajeros que se inclinaban contra la barandilla para observar la llegada. Una anciana elegante al lado de ellos los observaba con una media sonrisa.

\- _¿Podría ser que hubiera entendido sus implicaciones?_ \- Se preguntó Candy sonrojándose de nuevo, mientras que Terry con una sonrisa provocativa en sus labios hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. El aliento caliente de su aliento acariciando su cuello provocaba un emocionante deleite en todo su ser. Ella cerró los ojos sin poder hacer nada. No podía negar que la propuesta indecente del joven, que la sostenía entre sus brazos, la seducía. Las noches apasionadas que habían pasado desde su reencuentro habían hecho que su cuerpo, más que nunca, demandaran más de él; se había convertido como en una droga, siendo ella una esclava voluntaria, que la necesitaba más a menudo. Nunca antes hubiera podido imaginar cómo su cuerpo se hacía tan débil tan pronto como él ponía sus manos sobre ella, llevándola a un mundo en donde el deseo dominaba a la razón, y en el cual ella se sumergía con tanto ardor que la sorprendía siempre cada vez más. Ahora entendía el significado completo de esa fusión carnal, que no contenta con unir sus cuerpos también unía sus almas, que lejos de estar perdidas confluían compartiendo significados y pensamientos, que sólo unos pocos privilegiados de un Gran amor podían conocer.

\- _Soy muy afortunada de vivir esto con la persona que amo más que a nadie_ \- pensó, emergiendo de su letargo mientras él continuaba atacándola con sus besos. Incapaz de resistir más, ella lo empujó con una mirada de reproche, generando en él sonrisas burlonas.

\- De acuerdo... - suspiró, fingiendo decepción. Se puso detrás de ella y la atrajo hacia él, con su barbilla apoyada en su cabeza rubia, y agregó con un murmullo - ¡Esto no termina aquí…!

Al escuchar esa promesa más sugerente, ella trató de mostrar un rostro serio, pero la emoción en sus párpados la traicionó. Afortunadamente él no los pudo ver o habría reído tontamente, satisfecho con el revuelo que causaba en ella.

Un nuevo silbido sonó que la hizo sobresaltar, eliminando por un momento el flujo de pensamientos impúdicos que cruzaban por su mente, y movió su mirada febrilmente inquieta hacia el muelle que estaba cada vez más cerca. Recordó muy bien aquel lugar que también estaba cubierto con niebla la última vez que había estado allí. Fue en ese muelle que en el que ella se había despedido de Terry... Y se confesó a sí misma que lo quería... Se acercó un poco más a él y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo que la envolvía. Él estaba realmente allí, con ella, en este barco. Ella ya no estaba sola... Puso su mano sobre la suya y la apretó con ternura, para reasegurarse una vez más. No podía dejar de tocarlo desde entonces, para comprobar que todo esto no era un sueño. Ella pensaba que tan pronto como pisara el suelo británico, se comenzarían a exorcizar muchas de las restricciones mentales que se había autoimpuesto.

El chofer del Duque de Grandchester los estaba esperando en el muelle. La joven pareja se instaló en el coche mientras él depositó el equipaje en el maletero. Luego partieron de Southampton a Londres, en donde vivía el padre de Terry. Un nudo de ansiedad crecía en la garganta de Candy al avanzar los kilómetros. Ella temía el encuentro con el duque, aunque Terry le había asegurado que todo estaría bien.

\- Él desea verse contigo Candy – Le dijo, tomando su mano cuando se dio cuenta de su cara preocupada – Él te tiene gran estimación.

Candy sonrió sin gran entusiasmo. El Duque de Grandchester siempre la había impresionado. Si se había atrevido a enfrentarse a él en el Colegio San Pablo, después de que Terry partió, fue sólo porque había sido empujada por la rabia de la desesperación. En otras circunstancias, habría tenido mucho cuidado de no hacerlo. Ella esperaba que no tuviera rencor contra ella por su audacia y que pudiera apreciar la elección de su hijo.

Se volvió hacia él y vio que se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana de la puerta del auto. Su cara estaba tan relajada que casi no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a despertarlo. Debía confesar que no habían dormido mucho en los últimos días, y se sonrojó de nuevo con ese pensamiento. Desde su reencuentro en Italia, no se habían separado más. Candy había dejado su habitación de la pensión de Roberta al día siguiente. Como una buena amiga, Patty no había pedido una explicación, entendiendo con facilidad la molestia que generaría en Candy. No era común para una joven de su rango pasar las noches con un joven sin estar casados, aunque se podría suponer que cada uno de ellos dormiría en una habitación separada... Para decir la verdad, todo esto había sido muy conveniente para Patty, quien tendría la oportunidad de organizar sus horarios sin tener la necesidad de justificarse aún ante ella misma, aun cuando la señora Roberta había tosido con un aire de desaprobación al sospechar el motivo de la partida de Candy. Y aún esperaba algunas críticas más, al llegar tarde en la noche, por lo que había pensado en pedirle a Alessandro que mejor la esperara en la esquina de la calle, cuando ella fuera a su encuentro, una vez saliera de su trabajo.

Candy y Terry se habían quedado solo dos días más en Verona, tiempo suficiente para que los dos pudieran decir adiós a sus nuevos amigos: el banquero que tan generosamente le había prestado la casa de su madre a Terry, los cuidadores de dicha casa, y más especialmente su discreción, las mujeres del Club de Julieta, las enfermeras del hospital, el médico Biazinni, y por supuesto Patty, quien había preferido quedarse unos días más con su apuesto médico. Ambas amigas habían dejado ir francamente una a la otra, dichosas por esta nueva felicidad que se le ofrecía a cada una de ellas, y se habían comprometido en verse de nuevo tan pronto como fuera posible. Terry quería casarse rápidamente, con el fin de aparecer abiertamente con Candy, pero ésta última quería que su boda se celebrara en el Hogar de Pony. No había ninguna duda en ella sobre el deseo de no casarse sin la presencia de sus dos queridas madres. A continuación, habían optado por una celebración del compromiso con la familia de Terry en Inglaterra, para formalizar su relación, mientras que le darían tiempo suficiente a Albert para organizar su boda en América. En su camino, se habían detenido en Venecia para dar sus agradecimientos al conde Contarini y después habían seguido su camino hacia el país de Shakespeare. Los días habían transcurrido a una loca velocidad, dejando a todos deslumbrados por su alegría y emoción. ¡Ella estaba tan feliz, tan feliz! ¿Qué podría suceder ahora para venir a empañar con problemas esta felicidad? Ella apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento en el que estaba sentada, y dejó que sus pensamientos se movieran errantes, con su mirada dirigida al área rural que se movía a través de las ventanas cerradas, y con los latidos de esperanza de su corazón.

Fin de la primera parte del capitulo 15


	19. Capitulo 15 - Parte 2

El terreno londinense de los Grandchester se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y se extendía por varios cientos de hectáreas. El castillo, que databa del Renacimiento, fue completamente reconstruido en el siglo XIX en estilo victoriano y se imponía en el entorno que lo rodeaba. Se podía ver desde una gran distancia, así que Candy lo pudo observar, ¡A pesar que le faltaban varios kilómetros para llegar! Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho y apretó un poco más fuertemente el pañuelo que llevaba en sus manos, que portaban guantes blancos. La ansiedad que se apoderó de ella se hizo cada vez más opresiva, deteniendo regularmente su respiración. Buscó un poco de aire puro del lado de la ventana, pero su incomodidad no se atenuó, por lo que se preguntó con ansiedad si su estómago podría aguantarlo hasta que llegaran. De repente el coche se detuvo en medio de la carretera.

\- Ven – Le dijo Terry, poniendo una mano tranquilizadora sobre las de ella – Caminaremos el último kilómetro. Te hará bien.

Salió del auto y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta. La chica salió del carro, desde el asiento de los pasajeros, con el rostro lívido. Tratando de no reírse Terry le ordenó al conductor que se adelantara y anunciara su llegada. Luego regresó con Candy, quien todavía no había recuperado el color. Con una sonrisa irónica en los labios la atrajo hacia él, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y reanudó la marcha.

\- Estás blanca como una hoja de papel, mi amor. ¡Si mi padre te ve en este estado, creerá que estás enferma y se negará a que me case contigo!

Candy lo observó con una mirada de preocupación, pero la pequeña risa que sacudió sus hombros la tranquilizó

\- No sé qué me está pasando - dijo con una risa nerviosa - Incluso ni frente a la tía abuela Elroy me he sentido tan mal...

\- Si esto te hace sentir más relajada yo tampoco me siento muy a gusto. La última vez que vine aquí tuve una fuerte discusión con mi padre. Hasta las paredes temblaron.

\- El castillo no parece tener rastros de eso - dijo ella sarcásticamente, señalando con el mentón el impresionante edificio que se alzaba lentamente ante sus ojos. Con revestimientos de piedra de Bath y sus torreones cuadrados-neo renacentistas, que tenían una gran estilo. Ella, sin embargo prefería la mansión de la familia en Escocia, más pequeña y rústica, pero con dulces recuerdos que aún guardaba.

El sol comenzó a descender detrás de los tejados de la casa señorial, lo que indicaba que la tarde estaba por empezar. Un gorgoteo de su estómago le recordó que no había comido desde el desayuno, y puso su mano contra su estómago como reacción, para tratar de mitigar el ruido que hizo, maldiciendo al monstruo traicionero que probablemente vivía allí.

\- ¡Diablos! - Murmuró con la esperanza de que Terry no hubiera oído nada.

\- ¡Me doy cuenta de que en todo caso todas estas emociones no han reducido tu apetito! – Exclamó él, lo que le sugirió que otra de sus cualidades era el tener un oído agudo, lo que a ojos de Candy, en ese momento, resultó ser un defecto insoportable.

\- De hecho, ¡Me muero de hambre! - confesó ella bajando los ojos de vergüenza, preparándose para soportar la risa burlona de su compañero, mientras que su estómago gritó más fuerte.

\- No te preocupes, yo creo que hay suficientes reservas en la cocina para convencer al ogro que gobierna esta parte de tu anatomía.

Ella lo empujó dándole un golpe en el hombro y enderezó la nariz, molesta. Él se rio y apretó un poco más su abrazo afectuosamente, a pesar de la renuencia que ella le mostró, renuencia que desapareció en el momento en el que él le dio un beso triunfal en la parte superior de su cabeza.

\- Nunca te darás por vencido, ¿Verdad? – Suspiró ella, elevando sus ojos.

\- ¡Nunca! – Le dijo, con una mirada traviesa mientras la besaba de nuevo. Ella inclinó más su cabeza hacia él y apretó su mejilla contra su pecho, con la secreta esperanza de que nunca cambiara.

Esta pequeña discusión le había devuelto el color a sus mejillas, y con ellas rosadas y con un color fresco apareció momentos después frente al mayordomo que los estaba esperando en frente de la entrada, escoltado por los escudos de armas de la familia.

\- Hola Carson - dijo Terry saludando al mayordomo, quien lo recibió a su vez con una sonrisa cálida y discreta. Era un hombre alto y corpulento. Con una línea recta perfecta que separaba en dos partes iguales su pelo ligeramente canoso y bien peinado. Sus ojos grises cansados por el tiempo miraban con infinita ternura a la joven pareja.

\- Buenas tardes mi Señor. Permítanme expresarles todo el placer que sentimos por su visita.

Por "sentimos" Carson modestamente quería decir "yo siento"… De los niños Grandchester, Terry siempre había sido su favorito. Él había sido muchas veces testigo del trato desigual e injusto que había recibido, por lo que estaba muy unido a este niño solitario y marginado de la familia. Discretamente y con solo lo que tenía al alcance de sus competencias, había tratado de protegerlo. Encontrando siempre las palabras para confortar al niño que se aislaba en su habitación para llorar, fuera de la vista de sus crueles hermanos (una hermana y un hermano), dándole coraje y sentido del orgullo. Dejar el castillo para ir al colegio San Pablo fue desgarrador para ambos, pero lo alentó para que fuera fuerte, adivinando que el adolescente al que servía se convertiría en un hombre que tendría un destino glorioso algún día. El futuro había actuado a su favor y estaba luchando para disimular su emoción.

\- "Compartimos" el mismo placer Carson, puedes estar seguro. – Le dijo Terry visiblemente emocionado también. No era común en Carson expresar su alegría y esto le había conmovido realmente. Se aclaró la garganta y le preguntó: ¿Está mi padre aquí?

\- El duque está esperando por usted y por la señorita Andrew en el Salón, Mi Señor. ¿Les gustaría refrescarse antes de reunirse con él? Hice que un sirviente subiera su equipaje a sus respectivas habitaciones - preguntó el mayordomo mientras se acababa de vaciar el maletero del coche, aparcado a pocos metros de distancia, ante una de las entradas del servicio.

\- Eres muy amable Carson, pero no va a ser necesario. No puedo esperar para presentar a mi futura esposa a mi padre.

\- En este caso mi Señor, no lo hagamos esperar más. Síganme por favor.

Candy le dio a Terry una mirada de ciervo asustado. Este último le tomó suavemente la mano, mostrándole una sonrisa amable y la llevó adentro. Cruzaron el largo pasillo que derivaba a un sinnúmero de habitaciones, como la biblioteca, la sala de música y de dibujo, la sala para fumar, el comedor, encontrándose por aquí y por allí a sirvientes apurados. El mayordomo finalmente empujó una doble puerta que se abrió en una gran sala rectangular, bañada por la luz, gracias al techo de cristal que sobresalía. Un magnífico arco gótico, abovedado, sostenía el techo y caía con gracia al suelo, cubierto con gruesas alfombras orientales. Las pinturas de la familia adornaban las paredes, forradas con tapices antiguos y muebles de madera, mirando con ojos curiosos a sus nuevos visitantes. Una puerta, en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, se abrió y una figura, a la que Candy tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse alguna vez, apareció. Paralizada, ella apretó con tanta fuerza que la mano de Terry quien no pudo contener un pequeño grito de dolor. El Duque de Grandchester avanzaba hacia ellos con una mirada seria, una mirada de acero fija en ambos. Él era tan grande e impresionante como lo recordaba. Después de haber llegado hasta ellos se detuvo, con sus profundos ojos azules observándolos a uno y a otro. El corazón de Candy latía a un ritmo acelerado y su respiración era inestable.

\- ¡Me va a echar! - Se dijo a sí misma Candy al borde de desmayarse, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes, como una presa hipnotizada por la bestia que estaba a punto de devorarla.

Contra todo pronóstico, de repente vio que los rasgos de su rostro se relajaban y sus ojos penetrantes se estrecharon con alegría. Entonces sintió sus brazos fuertes atrayéndola violentamente contra él, y su mejilla arrastrada por el impulso emitiendo un ruido al chocar contra la tela de su chaqueta. No podía moverse, atrapada en sus brazos que la sujetaban, y trató de captar con el rabillo de su ojo la mirada de Terry, pero estaba demasiado retirado y ella no podía verlo.

\- Bienvenida – Le oyó pronunciar a continuación al duque, con una huella temblorosa de su voz por una emoción sincera - Bienvenida a casa, mi querida niña...

* * *

\- ¿Todavía necesita de mis servicios señorita?- Preguntó la mucama, después de ayudar a Candy a ponerse el camisón de dormir.

Sentada en el tocador, ocupada en quitarse sus pendientes, ella respondió con una sonrisa a través del reflejo del espejo.

\- Gracias Benedict, todo está bien. Este día también ha sido largo para tí. Apúrate en ir a la cama.

\- Gracias, señorita. Que tenga una buena noche.

\- Buenas noches, Benedict. Gracias.

La muchacha comprobó por última vez que los pliegues de la bata de seda que había dejado sobre la cama estuvieran bien y salió de la habitación. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, la joven Andrew se apresuró a estirarse como un gato y bostezar con todas sus ganas. ¡La tensión nerviosa que había sentido durante todo el día la había agotado! ¡Sin contar la gigantesca comida que la cocinera del duque había preparado! Candy había probado un refrigerio por la tarde para calmar su dolorosa sensación de hambre, ¡Pero no esperaba tal festín por la noche! Cada plato fue una delicia, por lo que no pudo decidirse a dejar ni un poco en su plato. Ella no había querido ofender a la cocinera que, evidentemente, hizo todo lo posible por satisfacerlos. Se sentía pesada y a pesar del cansancio, seguro dormiría mal. Un paseo por los jardines del castillo sin duda le harían bien...

Se puso la bata de dormir y hábilmente la ató a su cintura, a continuación asomó su cabeza por la puerta. ¡No había nadie en el horizonte! Con una cautela felina avanzó por el pasillo y se dirigió a la escalera principal, para llegar a la gran sala de estar. El castillo era tan grande que no quería perderse y prefirió confiar en las habitaciones que ya había visitado. Una de las puertas ventanas estaba entreabierta y se deslizó por ella, ya que la llevaba a una terraza con vista a un gran jardín en donde se discernían misteriosas sombras, bajo el velo de oscuridad de la noche. Era una hermosa noche de verano, cálido y fragante. Se olía la hierba cortada entre la cual había un concierto de grillos cantando. Se apoyó en la barandilla y cerró los ojos.

 _Es casi como el Hogar de Pony..._

Los rostros de sus dos madres llegaron a su memoria y se prometió enviarles un telegrama al día siguiente para darles la buena noticia.

\- Quizás Albert ya les ha informado - pensó - ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos de nuevo!

Pero su reencuentro no iba a ocurrir de manera inmediata. Durante la comida, el duque había hablado sobre la celebración del compromiso y les explicó que a pesar de sus mayores esfuerzos, no podría llevarse a cabo antes de dos semanas. Dado que el matrimonio no iba a ocurrir ir a Inglaterra, quería que la ceremonia de compromiso se celebrara siguiendo las condiciones de su rango, es decir, con pompa y una gran cantidad de invitados. Candy y Terry hubieran preferido una celebración más íntima, pero él mostraba tanto interés que no se habían atrevido a lastimarlo.

\- Organizaremos nuestra boda en América como lo deseamos, dejémoslo vivir esta alegría, si así le satisface – Le había sugerido Terry a Candy mientras subían las escaleras que los conducía al piso en donde estaban sus habitaciones - ¡Creo que no lo he visto nunca tan feliz en toda mi vida!

\- Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente mi amor – Le había respondido ella, mientras subían las escaleras – Me siento muy feliz por ver que las cosas están mejorando entre ustedes dos, y si nuestro compromiso puede fortalecer su relación, estoy totalmente inclinada a acceder a sus deseos.

Al llegar a su destino, ella levantó su mirada para observar la gran pintura de Beatriz Grandchester, que colgaba en la pared frente a ellos. Estaba sentada en un sillón, con una postura clásica, con sus manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas, y una expresión de su rostro noble pero severo. Considerando el estilo del vestido que llevaba se podía suponer que el retrato había sido hecho hacía solo algunos años antes.

\- Siento curiosidad por ver a tu madrastra… - Le murmuró. El tono de su voz, sin embargo, sugería cierta aprehensión porque la señora Grandchester no tenía la reputación de ser la persona más amable del mundo.

\- Bueno… No estoy tan entusiasmado como tú por verla de nuevo – Le había respondido con un gesto él – Me alegra que esté curándose en Bath y volverá solo dos días antes de la celebración. Dos días que serán demasiados…

\- Escasamente hemos hablado de tu hermano y hermana durante la cena. ¿Crees que estarán aquí?

\- Me temo que sí… - Él había suspirado tristemente.

\- ¿En dónde están ahora? Yo pensé que estarían en el castillo.

\- Mi hermano Rodolfo trabaja en un banco en Londres, a cargo de los portafolios de propiedades, y mi hermana Sybill está en Bath con su madre, quien debe estar tratando de buscar un marido para ella, aunque no hay pretendientes que peleen por su mano…

Con un movimiento de su cabeza señaló el retrato de una pequeña niña, que estaba un poco más lejos, cuyas características, excesivamente ingratas a pesar del esfuerzo del artista, no eran muy halagadoras.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamó Candy horrorizada, llevándose sus manos a la boca.

Terry había asentido, cerrando sus ojos con consternación.

\- Sí… ¡Y puedo añadir que es particularmente una villana muy mala!

\- ¿C… Cómo Eliza? – Preguntó ella, incapaz de imaginar que alguien tan horrible como su prima pudiera existir.

\- ¡Como ella, pero… más fea!

Con el ceño fruncido y a manera de reproche le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, dejando salir una pequeña risa nerviosa.

\- ¡No es bueno reírse de ella Terry!

\- El notarlo no significa burlarse – Le dijo con una mirada llena de malicia – ¡Y cuando te familiarices con mi hermana, perderás cualquier deseo de ser caritativa!

\- ¡Qué agradable prospecto! – Exclamó ella mientras continuó con su visita, observando con ojos escrutadores la fila de cuadros de los ancestros, buscando un parecido con sus ilustres descendientes. Sorpresivamente, se detuvo en frente de un hombre vestido como un personaje de las tierras altas, y cuyo cabello extremadamente rojizo contrastaba con el cabello castaño de Terry. Era un hombre muy atractivo en sus cuarenta, que no parecía un joven aristócrata, pero cuya determinación en su mirada mostraba una gran singularidad.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó ella algo turbada.

\- James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser (1), uno de mis ancestros escoceses, quien peleó contra los ingleses durante la rebelión Jacobita. Fue un hombre muy valiente y un real guerrero. También participó en la rebelión americana. No sabemos cuándo murió. Se dice que desapareció con su esposa, quien se sospechaba era una bruja.

\- ¿Una bruja? ¿Realmente?

\- Sin adentrarme mucho en los detalles porque sería demasiado largo. ¡Su vida fue toda una novela! Pero puedo decirte que tuvo un hijo, William con una aristócrata rica inglesa, y ese William después tuvo una hija que se casó con un Grandchester, otro escocés, ¡Con el gran disgusto del lado británico de la familia!

\- Dos familias de valerosos escoceses… - Murmuró ella, entusiasmada – ¡Qué afortunado eres con tener tales ancestros Terry! Yo ni siquiera sé de dónde provengo…

\- ¡De los monos, ciertamente, dada tu agilidad en los árboles!... – Le había dicho, burlándose, con este tonto pensamiento que borraría la tristeza que había aparecido en sus ojos.

Él había esperado una reacción violenta, pero extrañamente no había pasado nada, esperando la respuesta con una sonrisa preocupante, que seguro vendría en una represalia futura, represalia que ella se había apresurado en aplicar sin misericordia, cuando llegaron frente a su habitación.

\- ¿Podría venir y acompañarte más tarde en la noche? – Le había susurrado con un tono encantador, y con su brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- No será posible señor Grandchester – Le había respondido ella, girándose hacia él con una mirada muy ingenua - ¿Has olvidado que no estamos casados? No quiero que nuestro comportamiento deshonre el honor de la familia…

\- ¡Detén esa tontería y dime que puedo venir más tarde!

\- No insista señor Grandchester, o me veré obligada a llamar a mi mucama para que se quede y duerma conmigo…

\- ¡Pfff! - Él había refunfuñado, sacudiendo su cabeza – ¿Estás enojada conmigo por mi broma sobre las monas?

\- ¡Una mona ahora! ¡Gracias por precisarlo! – Había exclamado ella, fingiendo indignación, pero internamente disfrutando la cara de disgusto que mostraba su amor – ¡Bueno, la mona está lista para irse a la cama, SOLA!

Terry había abierto su boca para responder cuando una voz femenina los había interrumpido. Era la muchacha del servicio que había sido asignada a Candy durante su estadía.

\- Buenas noches señorita Andrew. Soy Benedict, su mucama, y estoy aquí para ayudarla a prepararse para dormir.

\- ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo! – La joven mujer había exclamado, mientras la invitaba a pasar a la habitación. Después, con una sonrisa de venganza en el borde de sus labios había cerrado la puerta en la nariz del joven, quien se había quedado estupefacto.

Recordando este episodio divertido de esa noche, se preguntaba si Terry estaría en su habitación refunfuñando en contra de ella. Todavía tenía en su mente la imagen de su rostro estupefacto por su negativa, y empezó a sonreír con satisfacción. Repentinamente notó olor a tabaco alrededor de ella y se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba. Se giró de inmediato pero no vio nada. Solo había un cigarrillo quemándose en el cenicero de una pequeña mesita, cerca de un sillón. Intrigada, observó cuidadosamente la terraza, buscando alguna presencia. El lugar parecía totalmente vacío. Sintiendo que el miedo se apoderaba de ella, pensó que caminaría por el jardín en otra ocasión, prefiriendo devolverse a su habitación tan rápido como pudiera. No había olvidado que había fantasmas en Inglaterra, y no estaba lista para comprobarlo esa noche. Regresando un poco más rápido, alcanzó su habitación con un suspiro de alivio. Nunca se acostumbraría a esos largos y oscuros corredores en los que la menor sombra aumentaría su temor.

Sentada en el borde de su cama, se estaba quitando su bata de dormir, cuando un extraño ruido vino de su armario medio abierto, lo que la hizo saltar. Una silueta salió de él como si fuera un demonio saliendo de su caja. Muda por el terror, tomó un candelabro de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama, el que puso sobre ella de modo de poder defenderse, y se dio cuenta de que la silueta no era otro que Terry.

\- ¿Terry? – Pero qué… - dijo sorprendida, moviéndose hacia atrás ante la extraña expresión que él mostraba. Al retroceder se encontró con la pared detrás de ella, sosteniendo el candelabro que colgaba de su mano. Él estaba de pie cerca de ella, con su camisa medio abierta, y respirando con sobresaltos. Ella podía sentir su respiración, impregnada de tabaco, rozando su mejilla.

\- Aquí está mi explicación para mi fantasma… - Pensó, culpándose por su falta de discernimiento. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y podía sentir el calor de la piel que él irradiaba a través de la tela de su camisa. Se mordió los labios ante la insoportable necesidad de quitársela, pero se contuvo, recordando que no podía darse por vencida. _¿Acaso las monas no dormían en los árboles, mientras sus compañeros se quedaban en tierra, escondidos entre el pasto alto?_

Elevó su mirada hacia él, quien permanecía en silencio, con su mandíbula tensa, solo expresando su turbación.

\- Tú… Tú no deberías estar aquí Terry. Esto está mal – murmuró ella, mientras que él ponía sus brazos sobre ella y la observaba. Ella sentía que no podía escapar de él. ¡Estaba muy atractivo, con su mechón de pelo cayendo sobre su rostro! ¡Perversamente atractivo! ¡Y realmente sería la enésima condena a la que se estaba arriesgando si lo dejaba continuar!

\- ¡Pídeme que me vaya…! – Le susurró con su cálida voz y bajó su cabeza hasta sus labios que rozó sin tocarlos, siguiendo más abajo hacia el hueco de su garganta, dejándola sin aliento – Pídeme que me vaya… Y te obedeceré…

Ella trató de dar un bosquejo de réplica que se perdió en el quejido de placer que emitió, mientras que él se coló bajo su camisón y presionó sus labios sobre su piel. Llevada por el deseo, ella dejó escapar el candelabro que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco sobre la alfombra y rebotó debajo de la cama, mientras que él la tomó con un gruñido de rabia victoriosa, sofocado rápidamente bajo la confusa melodía de sus largos y voluptuosos suspiros…

* * *

Con su cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, ella jugaba a deslizar su dedo índice sobre su torso, disfrutando el suave contacto de su piel masculina bajo la almohadilla de su dedo índice.

\- Dime… ¿Has conocido a muchas… antes que yo?

Ella sintió contra su mejilla que los músculos del pecho de Terry se estremecieron y no se sorprendió de su reacción. Ella elevó su mirada hacia él y lo vio mordiendo su labio con vergüenza. Él había estado esperando que le hiciera esa pregunta algún día, pero inocentemente había creído que no lo haría de manera tan directa. Una multitud de pensamientos se mezclaron en su mente, buscando la mejor respuesta.

Los rostros de numerosas conquistas de una noche vinieron a su mente, dejando un sabor amargo en su boca. No era algo para vanagloriarse y se preguntaba cómo explicar el tipo de hombre que solía ser en esos momentos, muy diferente al que estaba allí abrazándola entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo explicar el vórtice en el que se había sumergido después de su rompimiento, un vórtice de trabajo, alcohol y fiestas para tratar de olvidarla, sin haber sido capaz de lograrlo? Esas mujeres desconocidas, que habían pasado por su vida, le habían permitido, por un breve momento, convencerlo de que aún estaba vivo, aún si después se volvía a sentir muerto interiormente. Él siempre había rechazado cualquier compromiso, cualquier atadura, no queriendo prometer nada, y mucho menos su corazón. Por esto esas pocas aventuras casuales habían ocurrido generalmente durante una gira, en donde el cambio de ciudades le facilitaba escapar. Por supuesto, si él hubiera sabido que algún día recuperaría a Candy, se hubiera comportado de manera diferente y no como un descarado, sin ningún escrúpulo. Pero habiendo experimentado ahora el verdadero amor físico, habiendo sentido la suprema felicidad entre los brazos de la mujer que él amaba, no podía comparar lo que había vivido antes y se dio cuenta cuánto se había perdido durante todo ese tiempo.

Él abrió su boca para responder, para decirle que no estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho, de no haber tenido ningún escrúpulo, de haber hecho sufrir no solo a Susana, quien no ignoraba todas estas infidelidades, pero también a las mujeres que se le habían entregado, esperando secretamente poderlo retenerlo. Pero solo una había sido capaz de hacer eso, y el nombre de esa mujer era Candy, aquella que estaba acurrucada contra él y quien lo miraba cuidadosamente, como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos en sus ojos. Y eso era lo que justo había hecho, porque puso su dedo índice sobre su boca, sellando sus labios entreabiertos.

\- Lo que haya ocurrido antes no importa, después de todo tú estás aquí conmigo, ahora… - Le dijo ella con una tierna y triste sonrisa – Pero…

Se enderezó, acercando la sábana contrae ella, y mirando hacia abajo.

\- Me gustaría saber si tú y Susana… - Preguntó con una voz casi inaudible, temiendo por la respuesta.

\- ¡No! – Dijo él con tal energía que le hizo tener lágrimas en sus ojos. A su turno él se había enderezado y la miraba intensamente - ¡No! ¡Yo nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo! ¡Nunca! Posiblemente yo le deba mi vida a ella, pero la miseria moral a la que me arrastró después, nunca me permitió considerarla a alguien diferente a la guardiana de la prisión en la que me encadenó. ¿Sabes? Ella sufrió mucho durante su enfermedad y yo estuve a su lado todo ese tiempo, cuidando de ella día y noche, durante los últimos días de agonía. Yo inocentemente creí que eso nos había acercado y llegué a arrepentirme de mis escapadas, a pesar de no estar casados, ni comprometidos, habiendo rechazado cualquier otro papel que no fuera el de acompañante, o el ser compañero. Para ser honesto, yo sentía mucha pena por ella, tanto que empecé a culparme por mi falta de ternura hacia ella y mi indiferencia durante todos esos años. Yo podía por lo menos hacer un último esfuerzo, aún si la odiaba internamente, por todo lo que representaba para mí. Se lo dije y ella pareció aliviada. Falleció unos días después y cuando encontré tus cartas, ocultas en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio, mientras yo limpiaba sus cosas, me olvidé de ese corazón lleno de culpabilidad, y sentí una furia inmensa hacia ella, ¡Porque me traicionó y me mintió todo ese tiempo! Al pensar que ella había tenido la oportunidad, durante nuestras últimas conversaciones, de confesar lo que había hecho y que yo la hubiera podido perdonar. Pero mientras ese paquete de cartas temblaba en mis manos, sentí toda la monstruosidad de su accionar, casi que podía escucharla riéndose de mí. Mientras sostenía esas cartas me di cuenta de que ella las había abierto, las había leído y las había guardado cuidadosamente durante todos estos años, imaginándose seguro encantada el schock que causarían en mí. Supongo que fue su pequeña venganza por todo lo que la hice sufrir, pero créeme, Candy, créeme, aún si no hubiera sabido todo esto, ¡Yo no hubiera sido capaz de tocarla! Y a la luz de lo que sé, me arrepiento de haberme hecho cargo de ella en sus últimos momentos, ¡Mientras que le debería haber arrojado todo mi desprecio!

Él había dicho esto con tal odio que Candy se había estremecido y se había arrojado sobre él, tomando su cara entre sus manos.

\- Te lo ruego Terry, ¡No dejes que tu corazón se llene de amargura! Susana fue un ser débil que solo buscó su propia satisfacción. Ella pensó que te amaba, y se permitió todo en nombre de ese amor egoísta que sentía por ti. Pero quiero que hagas las paces con ella y contigo mismo. No quiero que ella sea un fantasma entre nosotros. Ella no está aquí más. Tú ya no estás atado a ella, tú estás unido a mí ahora. No importa que ella haya leído y guardado mis cartas. Ellas debieron haberla hecho sufrir mucho más que yo misma. Al final, se debe sentir mucho más pena por ella que culpabilidad…

\- ¿Qué te debe hacer la gente a ti para que dejes de buscar excusas por todo lo que te han hecho sufrir? – Le dijo él, perdiendo su temperamento de manera exasperada.

\- No les estoy buscando excusas. Solo quiero liberarme de todos ellos, no quiero sentir odio al pensar en ellos, no quiero que vivan en mí de esa manera, y no quiero darles ese poder. Y finalmente, yo sé que tú estás ahora conmigo y esto me hace más fuerte. No le temo a nadie estando contigo. Yo soy feliz Terry, tan feliz que no quiero estropear esta felicidad despertando tristezas que pertenecen al pasado.

\- Yo estoy también locamente feliz Candy, ¡Pero no sé si esto me ayudará a tener tu sabiduría y tu coraje! – Suspiró él. Luego sus ojos recuperaron su mirada maliciosa y se inclinó hacia ella – ¿Pero me dejarás hacerme cargo de Elisa cuando la vea de nuevo?

\- ¡Prométeme que te comportarás! – Exclamó ella, abriendo mucho sus ojos suplicantes – Sé todo lo que nos hizo vivir, pero pienso en lo que sentirá en su cabeza cuando nos vea juntos. ¡Esa será nuestra más bonita venganza!

\- Mostrándolo de esa manera… - Dijo él con una mueca de duda, mientras que se prometía a sí mismo hacerse cargo del caso de su futura prima. ¡Estaba fuera de todo cuestionamiento el que ella no se saldría de ésta tan fácilmente!

Aliviada, Candy se giró sobre su vientre, mientras que las sábanas se amoldaban harmoniosamente sobre las curvas voluptuosas de su espalda y su parte anatómica posterior. Se estiró largamente y se giró hacia él, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo doblado, y le preguntó:

\- ¿Sabes lo que me daría gusto?

\- Dime.

\- Me gustaría regresar al San Pablo.

\- ¿Al San Pablo? ¿Ese lugar sórdido con esas monjas lúgubres, todas vestidas de negro, que solían seguirnos hasta los baños?

Ella sacudió su cabeza con entusiasmo, mientras él la seguía observando con ojos interrogativos.

\- Me gustaría ver la falsa Colina de Pony, aquella en donde yo solía revitalizarme después del colegio o después de alguna maldad de Neal y Eliza – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica – Me gustaría caminar por el colegio, por el parque, caminar al frente de nuestros cuartos, vivir de nuevo aquellos momentos felices, cuando todos estábamos juntos, cuando no había una guerra que nos separara para siempre…

Los recuerdos de Alistair llenaron de repente su corazón con lágrimas de tristeza que cubrieron sus lindos ojos. Notando su pesadumbre, Terry se recostó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola tiernamente.

\- Iremos a cualquier parte que tú quieras mi amor – Le dijo con una voz tierna – Y si tú quieres que vayamos al Instituto San Pablo, bien, yo acepto, ¡Aún si tengo que enfrentarme a los bigotes de la Madre Superiora!

\- Oooooh, por favor, Terry, realmente eres una causa perdida – sonrió ella, indignada, empujándolo.

\- Lo sé… - dijo él mientras que se inclinaba sobre ella, tomando sus muñecas para inmovilizarla – Pero es lo que te gusta de mí, ¿No?

\- Lo admito – le dijo ella tratando de liberarse, pero él la sostenía firmemente con su sonrisa maliciosa, que a ella le encantaba ver en su rostro, anunciando hermosas promesas…

\- En ese caso, señorita Andrew… - gimió él, sumergiéndose en el hueco de su garganta, con su cálida respiración esparciéndose sobre su piel, haciéndola temblar de fascinación - ¿Qué le parece si retomamos nuestra conversación justo donde la dejamos?

\- ¿De qué conversación está hablando usted señor? – Le preguntó ella con una mirada inocente, mientras él dejaba de abrazarla para dirigirse a sus senos.

\- Acerca de esta… - Le dijo él con una voz ronca, cerrando sus ávidos labios sobre su pezón con un suspiro de placer. Ella se arqueó, gimiendo, y dejó que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás mientras cerraba sus ojos, abandonándose a la delicia de la divina succión de su amante, quien a pesar de lo tarde de la hora parecía más inspirado y lejos de sentirse cansado.

* * *

Cuando el cansancio finalmente se apoderó de ellos, el cielo empezó a tomar los colores de las primeras luces del amanecer. Era justo la hora para que Terry regresara a su habitación antes de que fuera visto por los sirvientes. Después de un esfuerzo suprahumano, abandonó el lecho, y después de vestirse completamente abandonó la habitación, no sin antes observar con adoración a la bella ninfa desnuda que estaba profundamente dormida. Sosteniendo sus zapatos, atravesó el corredor en dirección de su cuarto, y mientras pasaba por la galería de pinturas que había contemplado antes con Candy, se estremeció de sorpresa al encontrarse con la mirada de su orgulloso ancestro escocés, James Fraser, quien hubiera jurado le había guiñado el ojo…

 _1\. Personaje principal de la saga de Outlander de Diana Gabaldon._

Fin del capítulo 15.


	20. Capitulo 16 - Parte 1

Capítulo 16

 _Querido Albert_

 _Me hubiera gustado enviarte noticias antes, pero como te he dicho en mi telegrama, un evento específico cambió no solo el curso de mi viaje, sino también de mi vida, y como resultado no había encontrado hasta ahora tiempo para escribirte. Sin embargo, espero que esta carta llegue a ti antes de mi regreso. Te podría enviar un telegrama, pero es un medio de comunicación que me obliga a ser breve ¡Y ya sabes cómo me gusta hablar! Tengo tantas cosas que decirte que una carta no será suficiente, pero voy a tratar de contarte lo más que pueda._

 _Imagina que estoy desde hace varios días en Londres. Para ser más precisa, estoy en el campo, a unos diez kilómetros de la capital, en la casa de los Grandchester, para la futura celebración de mi compromiso con quien tú ya sabes. Contra todo pronóstico, el Duque de Grandchester ha sido muy amable conmigo y muy entusiasta con respecto al matrimonio que se llevará a cabo en Estados Unidos. Es por eso que vamos a celebrar nuestro compromiso en Inglaterra, para satisfacer un poco a todo el mundo. Todavía no he conocido a los otros miembros de la familia, pero Terry me ha comentado que son algo especiales y no muy amistosos. El tener que conocerlos no me hace sentir muy segura, pero sé que Terry estará conmigo y juntos podemos enfrentar cualquier cosa, sin temor._

 _El castillo de los Grandchester es tan grande que uno puede perderse en él y el inmenso jardín es una maravilla. Cuando camino por él me siento como si estuviera de vuelta en Lakewood, con sus estatuas, fuentes, jardines impecables, setos verdes y densos, plantados alrededor para proteger el área. Lo único que falta son las rosas blancas de Anthony, tan bellas y fragantes, que serían ideales para el lugar. ¡Estoy tan feliz que todo parece irreal!_

 _Desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo para compartir contigo esta felicidad que está dentro de mí desde mi estadía en Italia... Lo que siento es tan fuerte que no puedo describirlo con palabras. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz y nunca imaginé que podría estar así un día... ¡Todavía casi no puedo creer que me he reencontrado con Terry! ¡Que lo he encontrado y que él me ama! ¡Que no me ha olvidado, y que no ha dejado de amarme todo este tiempo!, y aunque lo estoy escribiendo, todavía es difícil para mí convencerme de que esto es real._

 _¡Él me ama y quiere casarse conmigo! Pronto voy a llamarme Sra. Candice White Grandchester y a pesar de que lo estoy repitiendo en voz alta, ¡Siempre siento que se trata de otra persona! ¿Hubieras pensado que algún día lo que yo ni siquiera me habría atrevido a esperar se haría realidad? Una voz interior me dijo que tú tuviste algo que ver con esto, porque cuando pienso en mi viaje a Nueva York, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que el viaje me había dirigido a Terry, ¿verdad? Patty también me confesó vuestra pequeña conspiración para facilitar nuestra reunión... Para ser realmente honesta, esta incursión en mi vida privada al comienzo me molestó, pero luego me di cuenta rápidamente de mi error. Si ustedes no hubieran forzado el destino, sin duda estos dos idiotas no se hubieran reencontrado, obstinados por nuestras certezas, ciegos y sordos a esta oportunidad que se nos ofrecía. Me estremezco por el miedo de imaginar la oscuridad en la que nos hubiéramos quedado sumergidos sin vuestra iniciativa... ¿Cómo podré agradecerles a todos?_

 _Siempre has estado allí mi querido Albert, listo para ayudar o para darme consuelo. Has hecho tanto por mí. Tú, mi querido protector y benefactor, que trabajaste en las sombras hasta que apareciste para encargarte de mí, mi misterioso tío William. ¡Tan sorprendida y al mismo tiempo aliviada que estaba ese día! De todas formas solo podrías haber sido tú, porque nadie más podría conocerme y entenderme tan bien. Todavía me pregunto cómo pude ignorarlo durante todos estos años, estando a tu lado. Siempre supiste lo que era bueno para mí, es por eso que decidiste enviarme a Inglaterra después de la muerte de Anthony, a pesar de que me negaba a ir allí. Si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca habría conocido a Terry, y tal vez, nunca me habría recuperado de la pérdida inconmensurable que significó para mí la muerte de Anthony. Yo no había entendido que podríamos enamorarnos de nuevo, sin duda de manera diferente, pero de una manera muy fuerte. Tú lo sabías, por esa razón me hiciste cruzar el océano, para que la distancia y el tiempo sanaran mi dolor, y para que otra persona tan maravillosa como Anthony se cruzara en mi camino. Te debo mi felicidad actual Albert, y yo no sé cómo agradecerte más allá de lo que una hija puede agradecerle a su padre. La fuerza de este vínculo invisible que nos une logrará algo que yo ya sé, que pase lo que pase, vamos a permanecer siempre unidos y esto me llena de alegría. Te necesito demasiado en mi vida y deseo que nos mantengamos unidos por el mayor tiempo posible._ _Espero ser capaz algún día de devolverte todo lo que me diste, pero sé que una vida no será suficiente tanto para todo lo que me has dado y me has permitido cumplir. Gracias, Albert, gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón..._

 _Yo tengo ganas de volver a América para verte de nuevo, y sé que Terry está también impaciente. Tú significas mucho para él, y tu opinión sobre nuestra unión igualmente le es muy importante. Creo que va a estar realmente en paz consigo mismo cuando le hayas dado tu consentimiento. Lo siento algunas veces tan frágil y, a veces tan abstraído._

 _Muy pronto tú me entregarás a él, a lo largo del camino que conduce al altar de la capilla del Hogar de Pony. Voy a apretar tu brazo fuerte y sólidamente, con los ojos preocupados por la emoción que me abrumará, y luego pondré mis ojos sobre ti, sabiendo que me vas a sonreír benevolentemente y todos mis temores volarán, como siempre lo han hecho cuando estás conmigo. Tú conoces todos mis temores, y ahora todas mis alegrías. Por eso espero que ese gran día llegue, para poderlo compartir con ustedes completamente..._

 _Alguien llama a mi puerta. Debe ser Terry que viene a recogerme porque vamos esta tarde (lo encontrarás muy extraño, estoy segura), al Instituto San Pablo. Siento que nos traerá buenos recuerdos..._

 _Te envío besos mi querido Albert, a la espera de abrazarte contra mi corazón. Por favor dile a mis amigos cuanto los extraño._

 _Te veré pronto,_

 _Con mucho amor,_

 _Candy_

* * *

Al acercarse al Instituto San Pablo, Candy tuvo muchas dificultades para reconocer el lugar. _¡Habían construido por todas partes!_ El área campestre de los alrededores se había reducido, como consecuencia de la urbanización, y aunque la propiedad estaba situada en las afueras de la ciudad, ahora estaba rodeada por pequeñas casas, idénticas entre sí. El camino que llevaba al Instituto se había ampliado para permitir un mejor flujo en ambas direcciones, por lo que se requería amortiguar el sonido regular de fondo, que se escuchaba como una desagradable letanía.

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver a la distancia las altas puertas del Instituto que no habían cambiado, y tenían una forma muy similar a las de sus recuerdos. La luz del sol que se proyectaba en los barrotes les daba un aspecto más acogedor, a pesar de su arquitectura austera. Terry tiró de la cadena unida a la campana aferrada a la pared y Candy contuvo la respiración, reviviendo de manera violenta la llegada al Instituto diez años y la fría acogida que había recibido. Él le dio una mirada de complicidad, aunque también impregnada de un cierto malestar, como si a su vez él reviviera con intensidad la película de ese período de su vida, del que no guardaba buenos recuerdos, si no fueran aquellos pasados con Candy...

Después de un rato, se oyó el crujir de pasos en la grava del camino de entrada. En respuesta, Candy tomó la mano de Terry para darse valor, por miedo a ver aparecer la cara severa de la monja de sus recuerdos. A continuación se presentó una joven religiosa, cuya cálida sonrisa hizo olvidar instantáneamente el sombrío color negro de su hábito.

\- ¿Señor Grandchester y Señorita Andrew, supongo? – Dijo mientras movía las grandes puertas. Y como ellos asintieron añadió: - La madre superiora los espera. Por favor, síganme...

La joven pareja atravesó la puerta y comenzó a caminar al lado de la hermana, quien parecía muy feliz de tener compañía. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en un campamento de verano en Escocia, dejando al Instituto como eviscerado, y especialmente silencioso. Normalmente, se oían murmullos, sonrisas y risas burlescas, y se veían grupos de uniformes blancos y negros dispersos por los grandes arcos del patio, bajo la atenta y sospechosa mirada de las religiosas, en busca de cualquier acercamiento entre los chicos y chicas. Afortunadamente, el jardín del Instituto era enorme y permitía que algunos rompieran las reglas sin inconvenientes, pero Candy sabía por experiencia lo arriesgado que era contravenir los reglamentos. Ella vio a lo lejos el establo en el que fue atrapada sorpresivamente con Terry, y se estremeció de miedo por los dolorosos recuerdos que le evocaban.

Caminaron a lo largo del camino bordeado por árboles centenarios, mientras escuchaban a la hermana Adelaida – ese era su nombre – exponiendo los cambios que habían ocurrido desde que se fueron del colegio: la renovación del refectorio, la modernización de las salas que estaban conectadas a la electricidad, la ampliación del ala izquierda del edificio para dar cabida a más estudiantes, ¡E incluso la instalación de una estación de radio en la sala común!

\- No sabía que a la hermana Grey le gustaban este tipo de… distracciones - dijo Candy, quien había tenido en cuenta la rigidez de la madre superiora.

\- Digamos que algunas cosas han cambiado desde que se retiró - dijo la monja con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras empuja la pesada puerta del edificio que crujía al ser abierta, dejando resonando el sonido del eco en las paredes de un pasillo largo, oscuro y vacío, con piso de grandes baldosas blancas y negras.

\- ¿La hermana Grey se retiró? – Exclamaron juntos Terry y Candy. Nunca habían pensado que ella podría dejar un día de...

\- Me imaginaba que esta anciana madre superiora ocuparía su puesto hasta su muerte como el Papa... - se dijo Terry con un dejo de decepción y frunciendo las cejas, molesto por tener que renunciar a la oportunidad que se le daba para hacerla enfurecer como antes...

\- Hace ya cuatro años que se retiró - dijo la hermana Adelaida mientras los conducía al final del pasillo - pero ella todavía vive en el Colegio.

\- ¿Quién tomó su posición? – Preguntó Candy intrigada. Los nombres y las caras de los rostros de las hermanas que podrían sucederla desfilaron en su cabeza, sin ser capaz de determinar una elección particular. ¡Para ella todas eran demasiado rígidas o muy frías!

\- Ustedes lo sabrán muy rápidamente... – dijo la religiosa mientras tocaba a la puerta con una sonrisa enigmática. El ruido de una silla que era arrastrada hacia atrás llegó a ellos, al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta, revelando una habitación que la joven pareja tuvo la oportunidad de visitar más de lo habitual... La silueta de pie, detrás de la mesa imponente, levantó la vista hacia Candy, quien se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa.

\- Hermana Margaret, ¿Usted aquí? – gritó ella, olvidando cualquier saludo.

Una sonrisa divertida se extendió en las mejillas regordetas de la religiosa.

\- En efecto Candy, soy yo...

La jovial rubia permaneció inmóvil cerca a la puerta, estupefacta. _¡La Hermana Margaret, la Hermana Margaret era la nueva Madre Superiora!_

\- Bueno, Candy, ¡Te he conocido mucho más locuaz!... - dijo la hermana, avanzando hacia ella. Vio a Terry a sus espaldas y esta vez una sonrisa más elocuente apareció en su rostro. Cuando se le informó de la visita de sus dos antiguos alumnos, no le había causado sorpresa, adivinando en lo que se habían convertido el uno para el otro. Ella lo había entendido rápidamente en aquellos momentos al observarlos y se había conmovido por el amor que nació ante sus ojos. Dos atractivos jóvenes adultos estaban ahora en frente de ella, obviamente muy enamorados el uno del otro, pero también muy sorprendidos al descubrir que ella estaba allí.

\- Perdóneme herma…, perdón Madre – murmuró Candy mientras la saludaba - ¡Debe ser la emoción! ¡Estoy muy contenta de verla!

\- Yo también Candy… - dijo la hermana Margaret mientras le estrechaba la mano – realmente se siente cálido mi corazón al ver la hermosa joven mujer en que te has convertido. ¡Nos quedamos totalmente preocupados cuando repentinamente abandonaste el colegio! Afortunadamente, tu tío nos escribió algún tiempo después para tranquilizarnos...

\- Lamento la preocupación que les causé, Madre. Mi salida fue de hecho muy precipitada... - dijo Candy avergonzada, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Terry, cuyos gestos se habían endurecido ante la mención de este triste recuerdo - No voy a dejar de agradecerle a mi tío por esta atención cuando lo vea de nuevo...

La religiosa los invitó a sentarse en un sofá de terciopelo marrón, colocado contra la pared, frente a la mesa. El mobiliario no había cambiado, pero habían pintado la habitación de blanco y cambiado las cortinas. La luz del día, que atravesaba las grandes ventanas, aportaba una atmosfera cálida e inesperada, que contrastaba con el recuerdo que habían guardado en la memoria. Distinguían el jardín, a través de las puertas con ventanales que estaban medio abiertas, y que dejaban pasar el canto de los pájaros que jugaban a esconderse y encontrarse entre el follaje de los árboles, a la sombra de los ardientes rayos del sol estival.

\- El tiempo se ha detenido aquí... – dijo Candy melancólica, absorta por la encantadora tranquilidad del lugar. No se arrepentía de haber vuelto al colegio, al que redescubría con ojos nuevos, liberados de sus tormentos pasados. El velo gris de sus recuerdos se desvanecía lentamente, y la mirada llena de ternura que le brindaba Terry terminó por consumirlos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo van a quedarse en Londres? – Preguntó la hermana Margaret, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, mientras se acomodaba en su sillón.

\- Nos quedaremos aquí por dos semanas - Terry interrumpió, notando la cara pensativa de su prometida - el tiempo justo para que celebremos nuestro compromiso, y a continuación regresaremos al hogar de la familia de Candy para celebrar nuestro matrimonio... - continuó, mientras se acomodaba mejor en los cojines del sofá. Dijo esto con tanta naturalidad que se sorprendió él mismo, siendo tan reservado antes. ¡Pero estaba tan feliz y orgulloso de casarse con Candy, que podría gritarlo a todo el mundo!

\- ¡Qué noticia maravillosa! - Exclamó la madre superiora – Secretamente esperaba que ustedes vinieran a contarme esto al venir aquí. ¡Me siento muy feliz por los dos!

Los observó con los ojos brillantes de alegría, y con una sonrisa beatífica en sus labios. La hermana Adelaida regresó, empujando un carrito en el que había una tetera de la que salía vapor, con tazas y galletas. Candy observó con ojos ávidos la pirámide de galletas que activaban sus papilas gustativas, haciéndola salivar, pero la mirada de soslayo que le mostró Terry la obligó, haciendo una mueca, a retraer la lengua que estaba a punto de pasar por sus labios.

Después de poner el servicio, la hermana Adelaida los saludó discretamente con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¡Bueno! – dijo la hermana Margaret dando un suspiro de placer - Ahora que estamos solos, van a decirme en qué se han convertido ustedes dos. También me gustaría que me den noticias de todos sus amigos. Eso me va a rejuvenecer un poco.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa y con su cuerpo temblando de la risa. Candy recordó la encantadora y comprensiva persona que había sido con ella, descubriendo que ahora era una persona más relajada y libre de la autoridad absoluta de la hermana Grey. Ella no había cambiado mucho, si se consideraban solo algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos que le daban un aire más prudente, a pesar de la alegría que brillaban en ellos.

Fue Candy quien habló, Terry simplemente asentía en algunos momentos. No fue fácil resumir diez años de vida en cuestión de minutos, sabiendo que tenía que ocultar algunos aspectos dolorosos. La hermana Margaret sabía todo acerca de la brillante carrera de Terry, pero no sabía que Candy se había convertido en una enfermera, y expresó gran entusiasmo por este anuncio. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Alistair en la guerra, no pudo contener las lágrimas y tuvo que sonarse la nariz varias veces.

\- ¡Dios mío, qué triste! - Sollozó - Hemos perdido por desgracia a muchos alumnos durante esta terrible guerra. ¡Ni decir que el pobre señor Cornwell es uno de ellos... Qué lástima! ... Él era muy amable y simpático. Esto sacudirá a la hermana Grey cuando se...

\- ¿Como está ella?

\- Muy bien para alguien de su edad. Pueden encontrarse con ella más tarde si lo desean. Por ahora está tomando una siesta, pero no debe tardar mucho en despertar. ¿Por qué no van y dan un paseo por los alrededores entre tanto?

\- ¡No diría que no! - Dijo Terry, quien se levantó de inmediato, evitando cruzarse con los ojos totalmente abiertos de Candy, pues estaba demasiado ansioso por estirar las piernas.

\- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó la hermana Margaret, a su vez levantándose - Tómense su tiempo. El jardín está muy agradable hoy. No creo que se pierden. No ha cambiado mucho desde que se fueron.

Se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, pero se detuvo en seco en el último momento, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. Una sonrisa nerviosa contrajo su rostro, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban con cierta emoción.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un pequeño favor Terrence, antes de que te vayas? - Finalmente lo dijo con una voz casi inaudible, mirando a la punta de los zapatos.

\- Por supuesto Madre, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – respondió él, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad ante el repentino comportamiento extraño de la religiosa.

La vio vacilar y ruborizarse aún más, y a continuación metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando una imagen del joven actor, la que le entregó mirando hacia abajo.

\- ¿Podrías darme un autógrafo, Terrence?

Terry dejó salir un suspiro de asombro ante la demanda inesperada de la madre superiora, luego se recuperó porque no quería de ninguna manera hacerla sentir incómoda. ¡Ella estaba tan roja que irradiaba en la habitación!

Se acercó a la mesa y tomó una plumafuente para escribir una nota a su nombre y le devolvió la foto, la que ella tomó con impaciencia, como si tuviera miedo de que se la quitara de nuevo.

\- "Para la hermana Margaret, con todo el afecto, de su rebelde y devoto estudiante, Terrence" - la leyó en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma. Luego alzó la vista con admiración y emoción - Gracias, gracias, Terrence...

A continuación, ocultando la foto de nuevo en su bolsillo, añadió con una pequeña mueca de niña chica:

\- Por favor, no le cuentes a la hermana Grey, ella me lo reprocharía...

\- No se preocupe Madre, esto quedará entre nosotros... – le respondió con un guiño cómplice. Luego se dio la vuelta hacia Candy, quien lo estaba esperando en la puerta con una tierna sonrisa.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el pasillo caminando a gran velocidad hacia la salida, riendo como adolescentes. El jardín se extendía majestuosamente delante de sus ojos, idéntico a sus recuerdos y una sensación extraña llegó a ellos, la nostalgia de una época pasada que despertaba un torrente de sensaciones y emociones. Primero caminaron alrededor del colegio, rodeando el dormitorio de las chicas y los chicos, teniendo problemas para determinar cuál balcón correspondía a sus habitaciones. El tiempo había hecho su trabajo, pero se aclaró ese pequeño detalle de sus vidas en el momento en que Terry consiguió primero identificar con certeza cuál era la habitación de Candy.

\- ¿Sabes que solía observarte todas las noches desde mi balcón? - Dijo pensativo - Seguía tu silueta a través de las cortinas, esperando el momento en que te quitaras la bata de dormir...

\- ¿Estabas espiándome? - Exclamó ella indignada, con la boca abierta de asombro.

\- Sí, y no me da vergüenza decirlo. No había una visión más bella antes de quedarme dormido... - respondió como un felino, humedeciendo sus labios.

\- ¡No puedo creer lo que me dices! Y pensar que creí que eras un caballero... – dijo cruzando los brazos, y espigando su nariz, fingiendo estar escandalizada.

El se volvió hacia ella, con los puños apoyados en sus caderas, encantado de jugar el juego malicioso al que ella lo arrastraba.

\- ¡Es muy divertido ser criticado por alguien que no dudaba en convertirse en una mona con falda para visitar en las noches las habitaciones de los chicos!

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eso es realmente un comentario deshonesto! – Gritó aturdida por lo absurdo de sus palabras – ¡Y no te quejas por la noche cuando estabas herido y completamente borracho y tuve que saltar la pared para ir a conseguir algo para curarte!

\- ¡Ey, cálmate! ¡No hay necesidad de tomar la ofensiva por algo tan insignificante, Tarzán pecosa! – Le respondió él riendo, mientras presionaba su dedo índice en su bonita cara, salpicada de pecas, que se acentuaban con su ira.

\- ¡Grrrrrrrrr! ¡Te prohíbo que me llames de esa manera! – Rugió ella mientras él se escapaba corriendo y riéndose - ¡Si te alcanzo lo vas a lamentar!

Furiosa, corrió tras él, con ganas de hacerlo pagar. Pero sus zapatos elegantes no podían competir con sus largas piernas masculinas. Estuvo a punto de caer varias veces y se puso a maldecir frente a esa enloquecedora risa burlona, que se había vuelto insoportable en ese momento.

\- ¡Grrrr! ¡Puede ser tan molesto a veces! - Pensó mientras se quitaba los zapatos que la estaban comenzando a hacer sufrir - ¡Vas a ver cuando te atrape!

Refunfuñando interiormente, se dio cuenta de que había llegado al pie de la falsa colina de Pony y apuró el paso para llegar a la cima. Él la esperaba apoyado en un roble, con una pierna doblada contra el tronco, mientras masticaba el tallo de un trébol, con un aire sarcástico.

\- Usted se tomó su tiempo, señorita... Pecas

\- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Cállate! – Dijo ella sin aliento, a su vez inclinándose hacia atrás contra el árbol. Más tarde tendría su venganza, pero por ahora, sólo deseaba una cosa: descansar y recuperar fuerzas - ¡Para poderlo atar como a un cerdito! ¡Se estaba muriendo de sed y transpiraba! ¿Pero qué había tomado posesión de ella para correr de esa manera detrás de él? Él hubiera quedado como tonto si no lo hubiera perseguido. ¿Por qué reaccionaba a cada una de sus provocaciones? Tal vez porque su relación funcionaba de esa manera, entre peleas y reconciliaciones…

Ella se giró hacia él. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y estaba mirando al horizonte.

\- ¿Qué piensas Terry? - Le preguntó.

\- Pensaba... pensaba que esta colina fue sin duda el lugar donde me sentía mejor cuando estaba en el colegio. Nadie venía a molestarme aquí, excepto tú, que te apropiaste del lugar y aparecías en cualquier ocasión...

\- Tengo la sensación de que eso no te gustaba... - ella pareció un poco molesta.

\- ¡Oh, no, por el contrario! Me encantaba verte llegar y me reía internamente, porque tú hablabas a menudo sola. Incluso al inicio me pregunté si realmente tenías algo malo en tu cabeza...

\- ¿Y fui capaz de convencerte de lo contrario? – Le dijo ella molesta, entrecerrando los ojos hasta ser dos pequeñas ranuras en su bonita cara.

\- ¡Oh, muy rápido, mi amor! – Le dijo, tomando su muñeca para besarle la palma de la mano. Ella se iluminó al instante, como si se fundiera la nieve, incapaz de resistir el calor de sus labios sobre su piel - pronto me di cuenta de que tus monólogos estaban dirigidos a tus horribles primos quién te hacían la vida miserable y que te liberabas de toda la ira que traías dentro de tí. Tú me impresionabas porque yo sentía la misma rabia, pero no tenía ninguna forma de escape como la tuya...

\- Finalmente encontraste el teatro...

\- Sí, y yo hubiera querido tenerte conmigo en ese momento...

\- No podemos volver al pasado, Terry...

\- No, tienes razón, pero hay una cosa que puedo hacer ahora y que antes era imposible...

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Esto!

Diciendo eso la apresó violentamente contra el árbol, tomando con ambas manos su cara y le dio un beso en la boca. Sorprendida ella quiso empujarlo, pero renunció a hacerlo con la misma rapidez, incapaz de resistir el tacto suave de sus labios sobre los de ella, tan suaves y audaces a la vez. Cuando se separaron ella dio un gemido de lamento, que a él le hizo sonreír de satisfacción.

\- ¿No me darás una bofetada en esta ocasión? – Le preguntó en un tono que sugería orgullo por haber pasado esta prueba. Ella lo observó en silencio amorosamente, con los labios enrojecidos por la presión de sus besos. En esta colina, en sus brazos, ella parecía ser transportada en el tiempo, a esa vez que llevaba un uniforme blanco y él un traje negro, y en donde sus caras seguían teniendo la forma redonda de la de la niñez y sus ojos todavía brillaban con una cierta ingenuidad, hasta que todo se derrumbó de repente en una noche de septiembre... Como si fuera un relámpago ella recordó esos momentos maravillosos que habían pasado juntos y todas las veces que había esperado en secreto que él se atreviera a besarla de nuevo. No habría sido tan estúpida como para darle una bofetada... Pero en esa ocasión no habían tenido tiempo para repetir la experiencia...

Ella parpadeó, saliendo de su letargo y miró a su alrededor. Nada había cambiado. Estaban los mismos colores, los mismos olores, la misma ciudad de Londres que se extendía más ahora, con la única excepción de que el joven de aquella época, que ahora la tenía en sus brazos, no tenía miedo de mostrarle sus sentimientos y no dudaba en demostrárselo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él.

\- No, no te la daré – le respondió finalmente – Siempre y cuando... Sigas besándome...

Él retrocedió levemente, sorprendido por su petición, y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, accediendo, con toques suaves inicialmente y con más ardor después, con su aliento mezclándose con el de ella, que salía ligeramente de su boca entreabierta. Poco a poco, la llama del deseo se despertó en los dos, aumentando con sus gestos, enfatizándose con sus suspiros, y por el aumento de sus movimientos que se hacían cada vez más lánguidos. Inequívocamente estaban perdiendo el control, llevados por la sensualidad de sus impulsos, a los que la campana salvadora del colegio, anunciando con cinco golpes que empezaba la hora del té, los llevó a detenerse.

Se separaron el uno del otro sin aliento, con los ojos atormentados por haber sido presos por una ardiente fiebre. Recomponiendo poco a poco su compostura, se observaron un tanto avergonzados y cómplices, conscientes de su común debilidad. Terry finalmente se encogió de hombros con un suspiro de resignación y dirigiendo su mano a la de ella le dijo con una tierna sonrisa:

\- Vamos, nos espera la Hermana Grey...

Fin de la primera parte del capítulo 16


	21. Capitulo 16 - Parte 2

**Capítulo 16 – Segunda Parte**

 _(Traduccion del frances por mi estimada Anneth White)_

\- Espero que te sabrás comportar… – Le dijo Candy mientras le ajustaba el nudo de la corbata a Terry – Sé que no tienes buenos recuerdos de la Hermana Grey…

\- Eso es poco decir... – La interrumpió haciendo una mueca, mientras le quitaba a la vez una ramita del pelo, que la rubia fingió ignorar.

\- Pero... – dijo en un tono más firme, apretándole aún más el cuello de la camisa- ¡Vas a demostrarle que te has convertido en un joven bien educado y que el truhán que la hacía enfurecer ya no existe!

\- ¡Está bien mi General! - Dijo con un suspiro, al tiempo que aflojaba el nudo de la corbata que lo estaba asfixiando. Candy frunció el ceño con una mirada amenazante que lo hizo solo reír tontamente. Ella le iba a golpear en las costillas cuando la puerta se abrió delante de ellos, haciendo que saltaran por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Aaaaaah, sabía que había oído hablar a alguien detrás de la puerta! Todavía tengo los oídos agudos que ustedes conocen. ¡Adelante, por favor!

Con su mano nudosa cubierta por venas visibles, la Madre Grey los invitó a seguirla a la terraza de su modesto pero cómodo apartamento. Apoyada en un bastón, se dirigió con pasos cortos hacia una silla de mimbre que la esperaba alrededor de una mesa, bajo la sombra protectora de un tilo. Candy se apresuró colocando los mejores cojines de la silla en la parte posterior de la anciana, quien suspiró con satisfacción al sentarse.

\- Reconozco bien tu naturaleza considerada mi niña... – dijo la religiosa mientras le daba palmaditas afectuosas en la mano - No has cambiado, Candy. Siempre tan atenta. Me alegro mucho de verlos… a los dos...

Ella había insistido en las últimas tres palabras con cierta seriedad, como para demostrar su sinceridad. Estaba muy feliz de verlos, de saber que estaban sanos y salvos después de esta guerra que había causado tanto dolor, y ver que se habían transformado en hermosos jóvenes adultos, con un profundo deseo de hacer algo bueno con sus vidas. La Madre Margaret la había visitado hacía unos minutos y ella ya sabía a través de ella, el proyecto feliz que tenían en común. Como ella, no estaba sorprendida por esta noticia, a pesar de que hubiera preferido no haberlos sorprendido en el pasado en el establo... Eso era lo que ella quería explicarles, para romper el hielo que se había formado entre ellos, a pesar del calor de esa tarde de verano. La hermana Adelaida había venido a servir el té, y esperó a que lo sirviera y se fuera para empezar a hablar, no sin cierta emoción.

\- Hubiera querido evitar que... - dijo, fijando su mirada en la mesa redonda de metal calado en torno a la cual se habían instalado - No hubo forma de evitar que ustedes fueran expulsados del instituto. No podía poner en peligro su reputación. Espero que me entiendan...

Los dos jóvenes posaron al mismo tiempo su taza de té, y se miraron instantáneamente, sin hablar. No esperaban semejante introducción. Esperaban que quizás lo mencionarían durante su conversación, pero hecho de esta forma los había dejado desconcertados.

\- La entendemos Madre – dijo Candy finalmente con timidez. Ella no quería reprochar a esta anciana mujer a la que le había tenido tanto temor anteriormente, pero que el mismo tiempo, como a todo el mundo, le había dejado efectos también: el ex bronceado de su piel se había desvanecido, dejando al descubierto la excavación profunda de las arrugas en su cara cansada por los años. Cortos mechones de pelo blanco sobresalían de su cofia que caía sobre sus hombros encorvados, perdidos en la tela de algodón gris que le servía como hábito. La imponente montaña de rocas que siempre había representado ante los ojos de Candy de hecho se había derrumbado, revelando debajo de sus escombros, una figura arrugada, pequeña y frágil; sólo la voz aún firme y constante recordaba su autoridad de antaño. _No había necesidad de seguir por aquel viejo camino, de nuevo..._

Terry, visiblemente menos impresionado, estaba listo para decirle sus más profundos sentimientos y no dudó en demostrarlo.

\- ¿Usted olvida Madre el especial tratamiento del que fuí sujeto mientras que con Candy fueron despiadadamente inmisericordes, condenándola a la expulsión? ¡Me encerraron en mi habitación mientras ella estuvo encerrada en una celda!

La anciana Madre Superiora suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza y respondió:

\- ¡Yo tenía sus cartas en mis manos! ¡Yo estaba furiosa al descubrir que sus acciones no eran dignas de personas de su rango! Tu padre, el Duque, daba donaciones sustanciales y yo no podía permitirme el lujo de perder ese dinero que nos había ayudado enormemente. Yo sacrifiqué a Candy por ti Terrence, porque por desgracia, era la mejor decisión por el bien del Instituto. Yo hubiera sido criticada por poner al mismo nivel a una joven estadounidense y al hijo del Duque de Grandchester. Hubiera ocasionado un gran daño. No vi ninguna otra opción en ese momento...

\- Pienso que usted está olvidando que nosotros no fuimos quienes escribimos esas cartas, ¡Que fue una trampa tendida por Eliza Lagan, a quien usted pudo haber desenmascarado! – Respondió Terry, controlando con dificultad su ira.

\- Yo lo sé, mi niño… - Suspiró aún más – Pero cuando la verdad llegó a mí, ustedes ya se habían ido… Fui engañada por esa pequeña peste y siempre me culpé por creer sus mentiras, en vez de escuchar la verdad que ustedes me gritaban. Créanme, lamento profundamente mi decisión y el daño que les causé. Traté de redimirme intentando denunciar las acciones de esa pequeña malcriada, pero su familia tenía conexiones entre el clero y no pude más que enclaustrarla en su habitación por dos semanas... Estén seguros de que aprendí la lección y que nunca más me dejé engañar por ese "tipo de señoritas"...

Dijo esto con un tono de desprecio que los sorprendió, poco acostumbrados a que ella mostrara algún tipo de emoción. El comportamiento de Elisa la había herido profundamente y parecía llena de culpabilidad.

\- Unos meses después de la partida de Candy - ella continuó con una voz más suave – Recibí una carta de las damas que te cuidaron antes de tu adopción por la familia de Andrew. Ellas quisieron agradecerme por la educación que te habíamos dado en el Colegio San Pablo. También me contaron sobre tu infancia, y las dificultades que tuviste, pero, sobre todo, querían hacer hincapié en tu honestidad y bondad de corazón. Lo que nunca puse en duda, Candy, y me arrepiento de no haber tenido el valor para defenderte en ese momento. Por desgracia, las circunstancias me lo impidieron porque ustedes se habían dirigido a la boca del lobo teniendo a muchos testigos enfrente. ¡Estaba atada de pies y manos!

Candy no sabía que la hermana María y la señorita Pony le habían escrito a la Madre Superiora y se regocijó interiormente ante su gran determinación para restaurar su reputación. Ella estaba aún más conmovida al ver que la Madre Grey estaba emocionada al decirle eso. Ante esta aparente fragilidad, se levantó para ir en su dirección y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándola de la mano.

\- No se preocupe, Madre, no la culpo. No se cómo habría actuado en su lugar. Imagino lo difícil que debe ser administrar un colegio como este. Ya sabe, aún si fue un terrible momento el que vivimos, no me arrepiento de nada porque de lo contrario nunca habría encontrado mi camino y Terry nunca se habría convertido en el talentoso actor que es hoy día. Por experiencia, me he convencido de que nada sucede por casualidad y fue nuestro destino el dejar el San Pablo. Sólo deseo el no haberla decepcionado. No teníamos nada que hacer en el establo esa noche y sabíamos que corríamos riesgo de todos modos. Sólo quiero que sepa que nada sucedió en el establo y no hay nada de lo que debamos avergonzarnos...

\- Por mi parte, me arrepiento de no haber golpeado el rostro de Elisa antes de irme... - Terry intervino, observando sus dedos, haciéndolos mover frente a su atractivo rostro, como si quisiera verificar su agilidad. Y ante el rostro enojado de las dos mujeres agregó - Bueno, ¿Ya que estamos hablando acerca de arrepentimientos, tengo el derecho a expresar el mío no?...

\- No voy tan lejos como para aprobarlo mi joven amigo, pero creo que puedo decir que muchos de nosotros en este colegio esperábamos que un rayo cayera sobre ella... - respondió sorpresivamente la Madre Grey con una risita - pero el demonio que vive en ella no debe hacernos descender a su vulgaridad. Es una pobre alma que merece nuestra compasión...

\- O nuestro desprecio... - Terry añadió con una mueca de disgusto. Las bellas palabras de la religiosa no tenían ningún efecto sobre él y lo hacían tener aún más ganas de volver a América y encargarse de su futura prima...

\- ¿Quiere otra taza de té, Madre? – Le preguntó Candy para cambiar el curso de la conversión. _¡Era una locura el poder de generar discordia que Elisa podía tener incluso sin estar allí!_

\- Sí, encantada Candy.

La joven mujer levantó la tetera y llenó las tazas con el líquido de color ámbar con sabor a bergamota, luego tomó su lugar junto a Terry, quien estaba luchando para eliminar su ceño fruncido. Ella tomó su mano y sus ojos se suavizaron como por arte de magia. Este lugar era quizás el que los había separado, pero ahora era el mismo en el que estaba con ella ahora. Se habían querido en el San Pablo y todavía se amaban volviendo a él. Era el mismo lugar, pero todo era diferente, ya que ahora estaba feliz con ella a su lado, quien le sostenía amorosamente su mano. El ciclo cerraba sus andanzas con el último testimonio de los ojos benévolos de la Madre Grey puestos sobre ellos.

De repente Candy se levantó, frunciendo sus cejas con vergüenza.

\- Disculpe Madre, ¿Podría decirme en donde puedo encontrar un baño por favor?

Todo el té que había bebido estaba haciendo su efecto. Ella había tratado de pensar en otra cosa, pero la última taza de té había resultado fatal para su vejiga que estaba a punto de estallar. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su anfitriona, cruzó la sala de estar y a continuación siguió por un pasillo que conducía a un dormitorio y a un cuarto de baño adyacente. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta y pudo ver la cama de la madre superiora en una esquina y colgando en la pared un crucifijo de madera. Al lado de la cama había una mesita de noche, de fabricación sencilla, con un vaso de agua y una biblia en su parte superior: era el dormitorio ordinario de una monja, simple y monástica. Candy no permaneció más tiempo y movió la manija de la siguiente puerta, ingresando como si el diablo estuviera detrás de ella. Unos minutos más tarde, aliviada y aligerada de su doloroso problema estaba de vuelta en el pasillo y a punto de regresar a la terraza, cuando, mientras pasaba por la habitación, su mirada se detuvo en la biblioteca, en la que no se había fijado al pasar la primera vez y en la que había algunas fotos antiguas. Impulsada por la curiosidad, se volvió más audaz y entró, fingiendo, para confortarse a sí misma, que no había nada de malo en mirar y se acercó al mueble. Las imágenes en tono sepia con incrustaciones de puntos marrones, recordaban otro tiempo, el de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, con esas pequeñas niñas con rizos y vestidos almidonados que dejaban ver sus blancas pantorrillas debajo de las blancas medias de seda. Un retrato capturó en particular su atención: el de dos niñas rubias con rostros tan idénticos, que era difícil distinguir una de la otra. Por la mirada familiar que compartían, Candy entendió que eran sin duda alguna la Madre Grey siendo niña con su hermana gemela, cuya bella marca en la barbilla le permitía diferenciarla de ella. Eran dos niñas bonitas con las mejillas redondeadas y una sonrisa maliciosa de complicidad, tan visible que le hizo recordar la que había conocido con Annie. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios y siguió en su indagación, notando otra imagen en la que las dos hermanas, un poco mayores, estaban una al lado de la otra con un cachorro. La siguiente imagen representaba a la Hermana Grey, de unos veinte años, vestida con su hábito religioso, y a su alrededor lo que se suponía era su familia y su perro que se veía más viejo, pero curiosamente, su hermana no estaba allí... Instintivamente, Candy se volvió a la imagen con las dos niñas y su perro, y notó algo escrito a mano: _1865, Elizabeth y nuestra querida Audrey quien falleció demasiado pronto..._

El corazón de Candy se quebró inmediatamente después de leer esas palabras y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. ¡Había salido repentinamente demasiada información de esos objetos! Por lo tanto, la hermana Grey había sido una niña que se llamaba Elizabeth, antes de cambiar su nombre al ingresar a la orden religiosa... Había tenido una hermana gemela a la que amaba con ternura y que murió cuando ella era todavía una niña... ¿Era este drama el que había influido más tarde en el curso de su vida y la había orientado hacia esta vocación? ¿Era esa terrible tragedia la que la había convertido en alguien tan difícil? Tantas preguntas llegaban al mismo tiempo a su mente, buscando respuesta, y con numerosas hipótesis, que ella no podría comprobarlas, a menos que interrogara directamente a la Hermana Grey, para morir de vergüenza por su inconsecuente indiscreción... Pero ya era muy tarde para ella, y secando sus lágrimas, regresó para reunirse con ella, con la secreta esperanza de que no hubiera notado mucho su ausencia.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, se sorprendió al descubrir que ambos estaban inclinados sobre una mesa, hojeando un libro.

\- ¡Oh Candy! ¡Es extraordinario! ¡Imagínate que la Madre Grey posee una primera edición de Romeo y Julieta! - Exclamó Terry, extático por la emoción - ¡Ven a ver esta pequeña maravilla!

Candy asintió y se acercó a ellos. La cara del joven hombre expresaba una alegría indescriptible, al límite de su fervor. Tocar este libro que Shakespeare quizás pudo haber tenido en sus manos lo hacía sentirse muy exaltado. Esta edición de 1597 se encontraba en un estado increíble, guardado en un paño y luego en una caja, detrás de los ventanales del estante de la biblioteca de la Madre Superiora. Él contemplaba el libro con ojos conmovidos, exclamando periódicamente al ritmo de las páginas que pasaba. Después de un momento, la Madre Grey cerró el libro y se lo entregó.

\- Toma, es para ti.

\- ¿Disculpe, madre? – Exclamó como una exhalación, como si le hubieran golpeado violentamente en el vientre - ¿Usted, me lo está dando a mí?

\- De hecho, le vas a dar un mejor uso que yo...

\- ¡Pero no lo puedo aceptar! ¡Este libro es una fortuna! ¿Tiene usted idea de lo que la gente sería capaz de pagar por adquirirlo?

\- Hice un voto de pobreza al entrar en la orden, hijo. Esta excusa puede por lo tanto no influir en mí...

\- Pero... Pero... - murmuró el, buscando las palabras con agitación – ¡A usted debe importarle mucho! ¿Por qué se separa de él?

\- Estimado Terrence... Este libro ha estado en mi familia por generaciones. Fue mi padre quien me lo dio el día que pronuncié mis votos. Los dos éramos grandes admiradores de Shakespeare y supongo que me lo dio para simbolizar la unión que existía entre nosotros en este nuevo mundo al que ingresé y que nos iba a separar. No tengo hijos, o sobrinos, o sobrinas. Me gustaría que este libro perteneciera a alguien que lo apreciara tanto como yo y encontré a esta persona. Eres tú Terrence... nunca he podido verte en el escenario, pero tengo algo que puede justificar mi elección.

Al decir esto, se dirigió a la biblioteca y tomó una bolsa de papel de 35 cm y forma cuadrada, con un disco fonográfico en su interior. ¡Era una grabación del Romeo y Julieta que Terry había interpretado en Broadway en 1920!

\- ¡Mira! – Dijo mostrando con orgullo el disco de 78 rpm - ¡El mundo moderno no tiene secretos para mí! Dios, en su bondad, quería que este progreso técnico llegara a mí y he descubierto a través de él tu talento. ¡Qué don del cielo el que tú posees mi hijo!

Tomado por sorpresa, el joven se puso de pie ante ella como una estatua, con la boca muy abierta y sus ojos tan grandes como un platillo. Era realmente su figura la que se podía ver en la portada, así como su nombre impreso con marcas de agua, al lado de los otros actores principales. ¡Era consciente de estas grabaciones, pero nunca hubiera imaginado encontrar uno en la biblioteca de la ex madre superiora del Instituto San Pablo, de Londres!

\- ¿Me harías un favor a cambio, Terrence? - Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza para capturar su atención que estaba centrada en el disco.

\- Todo lo que quiera, Madre - finalmente articuló, volviendo poco a poco a la realidad.

\- ¿Me lo podrías firmar, por favor? - Dijo con una sonrisa de niña, mientras sus ojos se hacían más grandes por el asombro. A sus espaldas, Candy mirando la escena, comenzó a reír internamente, preguntándose si después de todas estas emociones, ellos serían capaces de volver a la normalidad...

\- Serías tan amable - añadió la anciana en voz baja, entregándole una pluma estilográfica – de no contarle a la madre Margaret. Ella me lo reprocharía...

Terry reprimió una sonrisa, mientras que firmaba la portada del disco, teniendo cuidado de no mencionarle que hacía un par de horas había recibido una petición similar...

\- ¡Listo, Madre! - Dijo, devolviéndole el disco. Ella le dio las gracias con calidez y gratitud, y a continuación, sosteniendo el disco en sus manos, leyó con aire encantado el afectuoso mensaje que él le había escrito, y ruborizada se apresuró a guardarlo en su biblioteca. Cerró la puerta de cristal con cuidado y luego se unió a la joven pareja que observaba con diversión y curiosidad.

\- Te lo confío entonces... – le dijo, entregándole a Terry el libro que había quedado sobre la mesa.

\- Me hace realmente un gran honor, Madre... – le dijo, inclinándose cortésmente.

\- ¡El honor es mío, Terrence! - Ella respondió, recuperando su tono firme y seguro de antaño - Ves, esta escuela ha tenido muchos futuros ministros y hombres de negocios. No tienen gloria en ser lo que son porque fueron educados para eso desde su nacimiento. Pero no hay mayor recompensa para la directora que era, el ver a los estudiantes menos prometedores, como tú lo eras, teniendo éxito de la manera que han elegido. Vivir la pasión es un lujo que los grandes de este mundo no pueden permitirse. Tú que fuiste capaz de hacer el sacrificio, de incluso perderlo todo. A través de tu trabajo, tu tenacidad, tu coraje nos has demostrado que esto es posible. Cometo un pecado de orgullo al decirte esto, pero no mentiré – y eso me impide cometer un segundo pecado - al admitir que me siento orgullosa y honrada de que el San Pablo haya tenido como estudiante a Terrence Grandchester...

La emoción era visible en la cara pálida del joven. Candy se acercó a él y, por temor a que perdiera el conocimiento le tomó de la mano. No era común que la Madre Superiora se explayara en alabar a alguien, especialmente a un estudiante como Terry, que le había hecho la vida imposible durante todos los años que había sido residente. La sinceridad de la anciana terminó de limpiar su corazón de los últimos resentimientos y reproches que sentía hacia ella. Ya no era el adolescente orgulloso y vengativo, pero un adulto joven lleno de un nuevo sentimiento que le sorprendió a sí mismo: la de un profundo respeto por esta anciana, oculta bajo su amplio traje gris, que áun le impresionaba.

Una atmósfera extraña, mezcla de paz y serenidad se introdujo en la habitación, dejando a los tres en silencio y en meditación. Pero fue entonces cuando el querubín regordete del reloj de estilo Luis XVI, que estaba posado sobre los estantes de la biblioteca, comenzó a marcar seis campanadas, rompiendo todos los fenómenos paranormales que estaban experimentando.

\- ¡Dulce Jesús! - Gritó la madre superiora, saltando como si algo le hubiera golpeado por detrás - ¡Voy a llegar tarde a la víspera!

Volviendo su cabeza en todas direcciones, parecía buscar algo.

\- ¿Dónde puse mi misal? – Gimió, siguiendo con aire distraído su búsqueda en cada rincón de la habitación.

\- ¿Es esto lo que quiere? - Candy preguntó cuando vio el borde de un libro asomándo debajo de un cojín del sofá.

\- ¡Sí, de hecho! ¡Gracias, mi querida niña! - Dijo la anciana, metiendo el libro en el bolsillo de su abrigo - A mi edad se tienden a perder muchas cosas...

Se ajustó el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello y se volvió hacia ellos, con los ojos húmedos y una decepción en su voz, les dijo: - Debo decir adiós ahora. Es tiempo de que me una a mis hermanas en la capilla.

\- Entendemos Madre y no la vamos a demorar por más tiempo... - dijo Candy con afecto, tomando sus manos.

\- ¡Gracias por venir a verme, mis niños! Usted me han rejuvenecido algunos años. ¿Ustedes continuarán enviándome sus noticias, no es así?

\- Por supuesto Madre. No se preocupe.

La monja asintió en silencio, con un nudo en la garganta por la emoción, al darse cuenta de que por la edad avanzada que tenía, sería quizás la última vez que los vería. Ella siempre había tenido horror por las separaciones, que la dejaban cada vez más desarmada y frágil, y siempre había tratado de ocultar esa debilidad. Intercambiaron unas últimas palabras de despedida y luego se separaron en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, antes de que cada uno tomara una dirección opuesta.

\- ¡Qué extraño!... - dijo Terry cuando regresaban a su coche - Nunca imaginé sentir algún tipo de pensamiento afectuoso por la Madre Grey, y sin embargo eso es lo que siento en este momento...

\- Tenías que hacer la paz con este lugar, Terry, y especialmente con la Madre Superiora... - dijo Candy tocando con un gesto gracioso su barbilla.

\- ¿No lo necesitabas tú también? – Le respondió a la defensiva.

\- No... Y desde hace mucho tiempo - respondió ella, tomándolo de la mano, sintiendo la molestia que lo invadía - Yo también estaba enojada con la Madre Superiora, pero después me di cuenta de que fue aquí donde te había encontrado y te había amado. Llegué al San Pablo herida y desesperada, y me fui libre y con el corazón lleno de esperanza por verte de nuevo. Todo fue más largo de lo que esperaba, pero lo logramos. Este lugar y las personas que viven aquí son el ancla de todo lo que nos une. Quería que lo vieras con otros ojos y no distorsionado por la amargura.

\- Y has tenido éxito... – le dijo, llevando a su boca la mano que sostenía para darle un beso - Siempre cumples lo que te propones ¿No es así?

\- Empiezas a conocerme... – Le murmuró.

\- De hecho, cada vez mejor... – Le susurró en su oreja en un tono elocuente que no dejó lugar a ninguna ambigüedad. Ella se sonrojó, buscando a tientas la manija de la puerta, para refugiarse en el coche. Se rió de su vergüenza cuando se apresuró a sentarse del lado del copiloto.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? – Le preguntó, con una ceja arqueada por la ironía, mientras se sentaba a su vez.

\- No, pero simplemente le tengo miedo a lo que eres capaz de hacerme hacer.

Él fingió asombro haciendo un corto gesto de retroceso, pero no pudo evitar reírse internamente con la mirada de soslayo que ella le lanzó.

\- Vamos, no tengo tanto poder sobre ti...

Ella respondió dudosa, con el ceño fruncido, recordando la pasión que los había envuelto en la falsa Colina de Pony. Un poco más y... podrían haber... Ella bajó la cabeza, con las mejillas ardiendo y el corazón palpitante.

\- Escucha – le dijo finalmente, levantándole la barbilla con un gesto de ternura - Yo no quiero ir al castillo. ¿Qué dirías si continuamos nuestro viaje a Plymouth? Me gustaría ver a Cookie y asegurarme de que está bien...

\- ¿Plymouth? ¡Pero está muy lejos de aquí!

\- Encontraremos en el camino un hotel para pasar la noche... - dijo, arqueando las cejas varias veces. _Él se la comería viva_... Ella tragó saliva. _Ella estaba a su merced_...

\- ¡Pero no tengo ropa de cambio! – Exclamó en un último intento de valentía ante la sonrisa depredadora que él le mostró - ¡No me voy a presentar ante Cookie con la ropa arrugada!

\- Le pediremos al servicio de habitaciones que la limpie... De todas formas no la necesitarás hasta mañana...

\- Frente a tales argumentos - Suspiró derrotada, ocultando la emoción detrás de sus rizos rubios – Puedo acceder solo a esa honesta propuesta...

\- Sabia decisión... - dijo, envolviendo su cuello con la mano para acercarla a él, con sus labios tan cerca que rozaban los de ella. Ella pensó que la iba a besar. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado y cerró los ojos...

\- Más tarde, bella impaciente... – Le murmuró mientras se alejaba de ella, con una sonrisa burlona en la comisura de los labios. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, con los brazos cruzados, con su boca abierta de estupor, por el chico descarado que con una mirada inocente buscaba la llave que activaba el motor, iniciándolo prontamente, con ganas de no retrasar su viaje... Ni sus abrazos... el coche se movía camino hacia la costa, dejando tras de sí la puerta del Colegio San Pablo, que rápidamente se convirtió en solo un punto en el horizonte, hasta desaparecer definitivamente y volver al pasado, destinado a permanecer de esa manera...

* * *

Candy salió del baño envuelta en una bata de dormir y se acercó a la amplia puerta con ventanales de su habitación que se abría a un pequeño balcón con vista al mar. Cuando llegaron a Plymouth la noche anterior, escogieron un hotel más común de lo inusual, pero limpio y cómodo. De esa manera Terry no se arriesgaba a que algunos de los conocidos de su familia lo reconocieran con una mujer con la que no estaba casado (aún). No lo hacía por el microescándalo que se podría crear y que los molestaría, aunque a él no le preocupaba lo que la gente pensara de él desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero más por la reputación de Candy, que podría correr riesgo, y que era lo que más quería evitar sobre todas las cosas. Por esto se presentaron en la recepción del hotel como el señor y la señora Darcy, cuya agradable alusión hizo reír a Candy, por ser una gran admiradora de Jane Austen y sus escritos. El recepcionista escribió sus nombres en el libro de registros sin inmutarse y les entregó la llave de su habitación, deseándoles una buena noche alojados en su establecimiento.

De hecho la noche había sido una de las más placenteras y de nuevo demasiado corta para los apasionados jóvenes amantes que eran. Habían pasado varios días sin que ella se hubiera podido despertar a su lado, y poder sentir el placer del calor de su piel contra la suya al despertarse, lo que la conmovió tanto que casi había llorado. Pronto ella podría compartir libremente su lecho con él, sin temer a ser juzgados, y esa idea hacía que tuviera mucho más ansiedad por ver que llegara ese anhelado día. Pero antes de eso ella debería cumplir con varias etapas que aún estaban por venir en las siguientes semanas; una eternidad para ella, pero una eternidad con Terry estaba lejos de ser un tormento.

Con su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado estaba terminando de secarse el cabello húmedo con una toalla, observando pensativa el horizonte. Un claro y azul cielo sin nubes se reflejaba en las calmadas aguas, que solo eran alteradas por las gaviotas que volaban ágilmente sobre las olas. Ella lo escuchó respirando profundamente y se giró. Sacudida por la emoción ante la visión irreal que se le ofrecía, se recostó contra el panel de la ventana y se permitió contemplarlo. _No, realmente nunca se acostumbraría…_

Él estaba allí, frente a ella, recostado sobre su vientre, en esa cama envuelta por el sol matutino. Aún dormido, siempre le daba la emotiva sensación de ser una pobre mortal en frente de un dios griego, un dios luminoso ciertamente, pues su ser irradiaba mucha perfección. Con sus brazos, delgados y musculosos enterrados bajo la almohada, dormía pacíficamente, con su respiración lenta y regular, sus gestos relajados sin ninguna expresión de ansiedad. Su mechón de pelo rebelde que parcialmente cubrían sus ojos bordeados con pestañas oscuras, que disimulaban sus pupilas verdes, cuyo hipnótico poder sabían borrar cualquier resistencia de su parte. Su nariz recta y fina, sus pómulos altos, su larga boca plegándose en los bordes en una sútil sonrisa sin fin, su mandíbula refinada y masculina, que hacía un perfecto juego con el conjunto estético que envolvía sin ningún tipo de restricción, la indecencia de su belleza que nunca dejaría de admirar. Su mirada maravillada se desplazó hacia su torso desnudo, revelando un vientre musculoso con abdominales prominentes, hombros redondeados cuya línea continuaba en una suave curva hacia la parte baja de la espalda, cubierta por la tela arrugada y que doblada, se dirigía ligeramente hacia arriba en la parte lateral, revelando la sombra naciente de su intimidad. Sus oídos se tornaron de color rosa cuando pensó en lo que ese órgano perturbador era capaz de provocar en ella; el recuerdo de sus juegos nocturnos revivían en ella una emoción violenta que se apoderaba de ella con una velocidad asombrosa. Una confusión de gemidos, suspiros y gritos ahogados resonaban en su mente, a la vez que cada porción de su piel temblaba, viviendo con intensidad esos momentos de fusión en la que sus miembros anudados y desanudados, al ritmo de sus caricias, y el balanceo de sus cuerpos que crecía en intensidad hasta que el furor y el placer se apoderaban de sus cuerpos y alma, haciendo que se abandonaran en una espiral, hasta la ruptura definitiva del clímax.

Jadeando, sin darse cuenta, dejó escapar la toalla que estaba sujetando y que cayó al piso, con un crujido sordo. Levantó su mirada y se cruzó con la de él que parecía la estaba observando por algún rato. Sonrojándose, con su boca entreabierta lo miró, con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, adivinando fácilmente por la sonrisa burlona que estaba creciendo en sus labios que él había entendido los pensamientos que no podría expresar y que habían cruzado por su mente. Él se inclinó hacia un lado, estirándose, con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo, mostrando su pecho divinamente musculoso, una real tentación para sus dedos deseosos de tocarlo. Intimidada ella no se atrevió a mover, temiendo que un gesto torpe proveniente de ella rompiera el encanto. Él dirigió su mano hacia ella.

\- Acércate… - Le dijo con una voz suave y reconfortante.

Ella se dirigió hacia él, dudando, y puso una rodilla en la cama. Su cabeza giraba por la emoción que él creaba en ella. Pero antes de que pudiera recuperar su aliento, él la atrajo hacia sí, encerrándola entre sus brazos como una prensa, en la que ella quería permanecer cautiva más que nada. Él se inclinó sobre ella y hundió su aguda mirada en la de ella con curiosidad y deseo.

\- ¡Tsss, tsss! Usted no debería observarme de esa manera, señorita Andrew… - Le dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos, como un felino atormentando a su presa. Le sostenía sus muñecas firmemente sobre su cabeza, previniendo que se moviera. Estaba demasiado cerca, con sus húmedos labios acariciando los suyos, y deslizándolos sobre ella ante cualquiera de sus movimientos. ¡Era una verdadera tortura!

\- Pero… Pero tú estabas durmiendo – Murmuró con una pequeña voz lastimera, mientras que su completo ser deseaba liberarse para abrazarlo a su turno. El sonrió, fascinado, y después movió su mano de su muñeca para cubrir tiernamente su mejilla hasta la parte posterior de su cuello, su dedo pulgar acariciaba amorosamente la parte alta de su pómulo. Sus gestos repentinamente se tensaron bajo el efecto de una gran emoción. Ella leyó entonces la fiebre de su pasión y dejó que su cuerpo se estremeciera por el vértigo.

\- Ya no lo estoy… - Le escuchó decir con una voz ronca mientras enterraba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Ella cerró sus ojos, dando la bienvenida a este cuerpo que inclinaba su peso sobre ella buscando el camino entre sus muslos, y después con un lánguido suspiro ella dejó que su ser fuera arrastrado a ese mundo de eternos descubrimientos al que él la guiaba, de manera tan hábil, con su boca medio abierta, sellando un sordo gemido en la de ella, como una puerta abierta a la voluptuosidad….

Fin del capítulo 16


	22. capitulo 17 - Parte 1

Capítulo 17 – Primera parte

 _(Traduccion de mi muy estimada Anneth White)_

Cookie se había dormido rápidamente mientras Candy le leía. Él se había acomodado en una silla reclinable, en el jardín de la mansión de los Grandchester, bajo la sombra de un árbol al cual la suave brisa visitaba regularmente, llevándose en su camino toda la humedad de este caluroso día de verano.

Contra todo pronóstico, este verano londinense se había mostrado tan abrasador como el que habían vivido en Italia, pero Candy sufría más por él, porque no podía permitirse más el vestir los ligeros y confortables vestidos que había comprado en Verona. Aquí, ella tenía que vestir de manera irreprochable para cualquier circunstancia. Ella tenía que mostrar respeto por las familias Grandchester y Andrew ante cualquier visita que viniera a la residencia para presentar sus saludos. Tenía que mantener su posición, y aunque lo hacía con agrado, no podía evitar el imaginarse yendo a sumergirse en el río cercano, como lo habría hecho feliz en su Hogar de Pony.

El libro no era muy grueso, y empezó a ondearlo sobre su rostro como si fuera un abanico. Observó a Cookie quien dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa relajada en sus labios, y en rostro relajado, como el de quien se está recuperando lentamente. Lo habían cuidado bien en el hospital de Plymouth, pero se podía sentir, a pesar de todo, bajo su falsa mirada entusiasta, que se estaba empezando a aburrir y estaba empezando a aflorar su mal humor. Sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes no podían permitirse estar sin trabajar, habían encontrado un nuevo barco y habían partido, dejándolo solo en la habitación del hospital, con nada más como vista que el cercano cementerio, que no servía para alegrar su espíritu. Por esto, había sido rápidamente decidido que Cookie se establecería en Londres para seguir siendo cuidado y que estaría allí hasta que se recuperara.

Todavía no podía caminar pero no se le había olvidado hablar, así que las comidas con él se convertían en infinitas, con muchas historia que tenía para contar sobre marineros y anécdotas sobre el fin del mundo, lo que transportaba a los invitados hacia tierras lejanas, en donde la magia se mezclaba con lo maravilloso, gracias a la fértil imaginación del joven, quien no dudaba en embellecer sus memorias para capturar el interés. Cookie obviamente se veía más confortable en esta mansión que Candy, quien siempre temía hacer algo mal o avergonzar a Terry. Era más fácil para él, porque no era quien tenía que casarse con Terry, y poco a poco empezó a sentir crecer en ella la angustia por ese gran día del compromiso que había sido agendado para el final de la semana. Pero antes que eso, tenía que enfrentar algo más aterrador: su encuentro con la Duquesa de Grandchester y sus dos hijos, quienes se suponía que arribarían al siguiente día. A pesar del calor, ella se horrorizaba con ese pensamiento, imaginando con preocupación cómo sería ese encuentro y si todo saldría bien. Ella había tenido que enfrentar muchas cosas malas con la familia Legan o con la tía abuela Elroy, pero se mantenía en alerta, especialmente con relación a Terry, para quien la paciencia no era una virtud, lo que la hacía augurar un fuerte rechinar de dientes.

Ella observó la gran mansión que estaba a sus espaldas, muy austera a su visión, pero muy viva en su interior, con su ejército de gente que iba y venía de los pisos superiores, observando la menor imperfección y corrigiéndola inmediatamente, con la gran esperanza de que no fuera notada por Carson, el mayordomo, quien era particularmente intransigente con lo que él consideraba era una negligencia. ¡Pobre de aquel que dejara un paño de limpiar en el corredor, una mota de polvo en los muebles o no hubiera cambiado las flores marchitas! Nadie quería tener que tratar con él en esos momentos y como resultado, hacían lo mejor para prevenir que esto ocurriera. A Candy le gustaba esta atmósfera de movimiento continuo. Esto le recordaba su niñez en la casa de los Legan. Ella también había trabajado como sirvienta, había limpiado muchos pisos y había hecho brillar muchos muebles de madera. Ella sabía lo que era tener manos ásperas por el trabajo, aunque las hubiera deseado bonitas y suaves para Anthony… Pero, por nada del mundo hubiera cambiado su destino por el de Eliza o Neal, por la simple razón de que todos los odiaban, riéndose a sus espaldas con un gesto desdeñoso, que mostraba la hostilidad de sus sentimientos. Por el contrario, Candy, con su amabilidad y su buen humor, se había ganado el aprecio del personal, quienes se lo mostraban cariñosamente cada vez que interactuaban, guardando para ella las mejores porciones de lo que había quedado de la comida, dándole valor cuando ella se sentía completamente deprimida, y solidarizándose con ella después de cada maldad hecha por los niños Legan… ella había guardado un buen recuerdo de todo ello, y no había dudado en repetir el experimento con los sirvientes del Duque, quienes no se habían podido reponer al verla caminar un día en la parte baja, obviamente de manera casual, con una bonita palabra para cada uno. En pocos minutos los había conquistado a todos, y ellos no paraban de elogiarla desde ese momento.

Cada mañana, al amanecer, ella solía salir a caminar en los alrededores de la mansión, y a su turno su aún adormecido cuerpo se despertaba al ritmo de las cintas de niebla que flotaban encima del suelo, y que desaparecían gradualmente bajo los rayos del sol. A ella le gustaban esos momentos de quietud y soledad, lejos del tumulto del castillo que contemplaba desde lejos, observando su majestuosa altura en el horizonte. A medida que pasaban los días concluyó que no estaba hecha para un lugar como aquél, tan grande que podría perderse en él, en donde cualquier comunicación era solo posible a través de campanas, en donde sus ocupantes estaban demasiado alejados uno del otro, y en donde todo estaba regulado como en una cárcel, una organización necesaria para evitar el caos. Todo esto era demasiado complejo para ella, y sentía alivio por volver a América después de su ceremonia de compromiso. Al comienzo estarían seguramente en Nueva York, en el apartamento de Terry. Sin embargo, esto eventualmente parecía difícil de volverse una certeza ya que desde hacía varios días la imagen de una bella casa de madera, aledaña a un río, había estado apareciendo en sus sueños. Extrañamente, sentía que ese era su hogar, con su jardín de rosas blancas y extensiones de narcisos a su alrededor, y con la voz de Terry susurrándole a su oído "Bienvenida a nuestro hogar"… Ella se había despertado cada vez con su corazón muy alegre y temblando de emoción con el extraño sentimiento de que esto pasaría algún día, pero seguramente no ahora, en donde los edificios de Nueva York tenían una obvia aversión por cualquier casa que tuviera más de veinte años de antigüedad. No había podido resolver el misterio de la ubicación de esa casa hasta ahora…

Un tierno beso en su cuello la sacó de sus pensamientos y giró su cabeza con una mirada de sorpresa.

\- ¡Terry! – dijo sonriendo - ¿Ya has regresado de Londres?

\- Lo que tenía que hacer allí resultó ser más rápido de lo que había pensado e inmediatamente regresé para estar contigo mi amor. Estas pocas horas lejos de ti fueron una real tortura…

Se había puesto de cuclillas cerca de ella y había tomado su mano para besarla. Cerrando sus ojos ella inclinó su cabeza hacia la de él, para poner su frente contra la suya y presionarla tiernamente.

\- También te extrañé… - Le susurró mientras también le tomaba la mano – El tiempo se hace demasiado largo sin ti…

\- ¡Es bueno saber eso! ¿Es mi compañía tan aburrida?

\- ¡Por favor, Cookie! ¿No podrías ser más discreto algunas veces? – Masculló Terry, obviamente disgustado por haber sido escuchado.

\- ¡Mis disculpas, mi Señor! ¡Pero por la falta de unas piernas tengo oídos que me son útiles para oír, pero no me permiten caminar todavía…!

\- ¡No seas irónico! ¿No podrías al menos haber fingido que estabas durmiendo?...

\- ¿Y dejarlos cortejarse una y otra vez en frente de mí? ¡Tengan alguna decencia, que demonios! – Añadió, fingiendo estar muy enrabiado.

\- ¡Ahhhh, Cookie! ¡Cuando dejarás de comportarte como un niño!... – Exclamó Terry mientras se le acercaba. La mirada maliciosa que le dio lo intrigó, arqueando de manera perpleja sus cejas, mientras notaba a lo lejos una silueta blanca que venía en su dirección y que no parecía sorprender al joven aristócrata. – ¡Cookie, permíteme presentarse a Lucille, tu nueva enfermera!

\- ¿Mi nueva enfermera? – Gritó, agitándose asombrado - ¡Pero yo pensé que Candy era mi enfermera!

\- Tu has usado y abusado de su amabilidad últimamente mi amigo, y yo quiero ahora recuperar a mi futura prometida… Por esto es que contraté los servicios de Lucille para que te cuide…

\- Así que por eso eran tus idas y venidas a Londres desde hace dos días… Estás cansado de mí ¿No es así?

\- ¡Deja de quejarte sobre tu suerte, sabes que eso no es cierto! Lucille es una buena enfermera, muy hábil, y estoy seguro que ustedes se llevarán bien.

Habiendo dicho esto se movió, dejando ver a una joven mujer. Dudoso, Cookie finalmente miró hacia la enfermera, con sus ojos abiertos por el asombro mientras la observaba. Él ciertamente no podía caminar aún, pero su vista era todavía muy buena, y la miró detalladamente de arriba a abajo, varias veces, boquiabierto. Cuando Terry había dicho que ellos ciertamente se llevarían bien, no le había puesto atención al tono de ironía que ahora sí tenía sentido, ¡realmente la joven enfermera que estaba frente a él era bonita!

\- Buenos días señor Dicks – Dijo la joven mujer mientras le extendía la mano que el agitó mecánicamente con su mano libre, murmurando algunas palabras comunes, mientras se culpaba por su falta de control.

\- ¡Contrólate amigo! – Pensó, mientras trataba de mostrarse indiferente. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y la joven Lucille había notado su vergüenza, la que hizo aumentar con una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos café oscuro brillando de manera burlesca, como si él tuviera una nariz roja en medio de su cara.

\- Listo, como las presentaciones han sido hechas – dijo Terry riendo – Vamos a dejarlos para que se conozcan mejor. Candy y yo tenemos aún muchas cosas que hacer antes de la ceremonia. Los veremos más tarde…

No dando tiempo para que Cookie reaccionara, Terry tomó la mano de Candy, quien tuvo justo el tiempo para darle a Lucille el libro que había empezado a leerle a su amigo, y la llevó hacia el castillo.

\- ¡Realmente estás apurado! – Le indicó Candy mientras se alejaban a un paso rápido.

\- Es porque tengo una sorpresa para ti… de Londres….

\- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿De Londres? – Gritó ella, abriendo muchos sus ojos con entusiasmo – ¡Me pregunto que podrá ser!

\- Pronto lo sabrás… - Dijo mientras entraban al castillo.

Varias hipótesis pasaban por la mente de la joven mujer, mientras caminaban a lo largo de las habitaciones. Cuestionaba regularmente a Terry, mientras observaba su mirada con cada una de sus propuestas, las que se quedaban sin responder, dejándola enojada frente a la enigmática sonrisa que él simplemente mostraba, mientras cantaba. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, ella se giró hacia él, con el rostro tensionado por la exasperación.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – Le preguntó de manera sospechosa.

\- Pensé que sería el lugar más tranquilo para un reencuentro…

\- ¿Un reencuentro? ¿Pero con qu…?

El joven aristócrata empujó la puerta que se abrió hacia un gran salón, con paredes llenas de libros y viejos manuscritos. Un agradable olor a papel viejo se exhalaba de los hermosos estantes de madera, desplegando en la habitación una atmósfera de otros tiempos, imponiendo silencio y contemplación. Intimidada, Candy caminó con pasos cortos, observando alrededor de la misteriosa persona que se suponía estaría allí, mientras Terry se mantuvo tras de ella, recostado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, observando la escena. De repente, en la esquina de la habitación, ella vio una silueta que se levantó de un sillón y que se giró hacia ella. Era un alto y joven hombre, vestido de manera normal, llevando un delantal de lienzo, como si hubiera salido de su trabajo. La contraluz de la ventana no le permitía distinguir claramente sus características. Ella finalmente se encontró con su mirada, que percibió a través de su enmarañado cabello y le pareció que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Un flujo completo de recuerdos lejanos se había despertado en ella, aquellos con un pequeño niño, no mucho más joven que ella, con la que había compartido varios lindos años en el Hogar de Pony…

\- Slim… - susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras llevaba sus manos temblorosas a su boca. Y como él había asentido, ella no dudó por un segundo más y se arrojó a sus brazos, sollozando de felicidad…

Fin de la primera parte del capitulo 17


	23. Capitulo 17 - parte 2

Capítulo 17 – Segunda Parte

 _(Traduccion por Anneth White)_

Aquella noche, Candy tuvo grandes dificultades para poderse dormir. La excitación por este reencuentro había sido intensa! Haber visto a Slim, después de todos estos años la había impactado. Ella había dejado a un pequeño niño y había encontrado a un joven hombre que había hasta perdido su acento de Michigan, expresándose mediante frases muy británicas. Ansiosos por saber todo sobre cada uno, las frases se habían mezclado en una real cacofonía, impidiendo que ellos mismos entendieran lo que estaban diciendo. Finalmente se habían calmado, riendo por su entusiasmo y se habían sentado uno frente al otro para hablar más mesuradamente. Candy no había dejado de tocarlo para asegurarse de que no era un sueño y que era el espíritu de su querido pequeño hermano, quien estaba en frente de ella.

\- Cuéntame todo, Slim. Supe que unos herreros te adoptaron y que tú habías dejado la región. ¡Cuéntame qué te trajo a Londres!

El joven hombre asintió con un suspiro, como si hablar de su vida no fuera algo tan fácil. Él miró hacia arriba de ella, con sus pupilas negras volando sobre sus hombros, para continuar y perderse en el jardín que se podía ver a través de la gran ventana detrás de ella. Él la observaba sin realmente mirarla, absorto en sus pensamientos que alteraban su mente.

\- Me temo que voy a tener que desilusionarte con mi historia, Candy…

\- ¿Por qué, Slim?

\- Porque no ha sido tan perfecta como yo quise hacerles creer que lo era…

\- Pero en las cartas que enviaste al Hogar de Pony, decías que tú amabas tu nueva vida y estabas feliz con los padres que tenías…

\- No quise que nuestras madres se preocuparan. ¿Cuál sería el punto de atormentarlas con la triste realidad?...

\- ¡Me estás asustando Slim! – Dijo Candy con una voz alarmada - ¿Qué ocurrió contigo después de la adopción?

Ella había tomado su mano y la había apretado fuertemente.

\- De hecho… - Finalmente respondió – Al comienzo, todo marchó muy bien. Eran las vacaciones de verano y yo disfruté ayudando a mi padre en la fragua mientras esperaba volver al colegio. Pero al finalizar el verano le pregunté a cuál colegio iría y mi padre me hizo entender muy bien que nunca regresaría al colegio, y que yo trabajaría con él desde ese momento… Traté de protestar pero recibí tal golpiza que nunca reclamé por nada más.

\- ¿Tu padre te agredió?... – Candy gimió horrorizada – ¿Pero tu madre no te defendió?

\- Ella lo hizo, pero él solía agredirla también, y más cuando estaba ebrio, y como solía beber con frecuencia…

\- Mi pobre Slim… ¡Me siento muy triste por ti! ¡Me siento muy triste por no haberte podido ayudar!

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Tú me ayudaste mucho Candy! No he olvidado aquel día cuando te visité donde los Leagan y descubrí la forma como te trataban. Tú mantuviste tu cabeza en alto, a pesar de todo lo que tuviste que soportar. Después yo me aferré a esos recuerdos, con el ejemplo de fortaleza y coraje que me diste, y traté de hacer lo mismo, aguantar mientras esperaba por un futuro mejor…

Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Candy y ella empezó a buscar en su vestido un pañuelo que tardó bastante en aparecer.

\- ¡Toma! – Le dijo Slim mientras le pasaba el suyo, que había sacado del bolsillo de su chaqueta, mostrándole un aire avergonzado al hacerlo – Lo siento, hay manchas de pintura en él, pero no tengo uno mejor.

\- Este está bien… - Le respondió ella con una sonrisa triste. Ella había mirado hacia el suelo, con su voz temblorosa – Si lo hubiéramos sabido, hubiéramos ido y te hubiéramos regresado. Esas personas no merecían ser tus padres…. ¡Me siento muy triste por ti Slim!

En esta ocasión fue el joven hombre quien tomó su mano. Era una mano áspera, una mano de una persona obrera…

\- Tú bien sabes que nosotros aprendemos de nuestras alegrías, pero también de nuestras penas… Quizás si yo no hubiera vivido todo eso, no hubiera sentido esa sed de libertad que me alentó a partir cuando mi madre murió…

\- ¿Partir?, Pero ¿Qué edad tenías?

\- ¡Justo 14 años!

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Pero eras todavía un niño!

\- Ellos no me habían tratado como un niño hacía ya mucho tiempo… - Suspiró él – Yo me fui el mismo día que mi madre fue enterrada. No tenía nada para aferrarme a esa familia. Ese día, mi padre se había emborrachado más de lo normal, y aproveché la oportunidad de que estaba tan inconsciente para tomar algún dinero y pagar el pasaje del tren a Nueva York. Reuní lo poco que tenía en una bolsa y hui. Por suerte yo era más alto que el promedio de mi edad y me veía mayor. Nadie me preguntó nada y mucho menos en Nueva York cuando pregunté por algún trabajo en un barco. Me embarqué al siguiente día como grumete, en un barco de carga que comerciaba con África. Después viajé por dos años en barcos que transportaban café y cacao. Y en mis tiempos libres solía dibujar esos maravillosos y exóticos paisajes, y esas personas con las que nos mezclábamos en las plantaciones. El trabajo era duro, pero yo realmente disfrutaba esos momentos.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo te convertiste entonces en un pintor?

\- Un día me cansé de todo esto y decidí ir a París, la capital de los artistas. Tenía un estilo especial de pintura y los pintores que crecieron en Montmartre lo notaron. Contra todo pronóstico, ellos me aceptaron fácilmente en su comunidad. Mantén estos nombre en mente Candy: Matisse, Modigliani, Picasso. ¡Todo el mundo se estará peleando por sus trabajos pronto!

\- ¡Yo no puedo creer lo que te ha ocurrido en tan pocos años! ¡Es casi una novela!

\- Mi historia es muy común comparada con otras.

\- No seas modesto Slim. Debes estar orgulloso por lo que has logrado. ¡Tú eres aún muy joven! ¡Estoy segura de que serás un gran artista, cuando llegue la oportunidad! He visto lo que hiciste con el Hogar de Pony. ¡Es maravilloso! ¿Cuándo me mostrarás todo lo otro que has hecho?

\- Me puedes visitar en la galería en cualquier momento. Terry sabe en dónde está. Allí es donde nos conocimos hace algunos años…

\- Él no lo ha olvidado obviamente ya que supo en dónde encontrarte mi pequeño hermano. Pero dime, ¿Por qué te estableciste en Londres, si todo iba bien en Paris?

\- De hecho… conocí a alguien… - Lo dijo mientras se ruborizaba con algo de vergüenza – Alguien que tiene una galería en Londres. Nos enamoramos y yo seguí a esa persona aquí…

\- ¡Oh, me alegra mucho por ti! ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¡Me muero por conocerla!

\- Bueno… E… Él se llama Humphrey…

\- Hum… ¿Humphrey? – Balbuceó ella, ruborizándose a su turno, avergonzándose por su reacción espontánea.

\- ¿Te sientes en shock, quizás? Lo siento… - Dijo él, arriesgándose a recibir una mirada culpable de ella.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡No lo estoy!- Respondió ella, apresurándose a tomar su mano para confortarlo – No importa si tu amas a un hombre o a una mujer, Slim. Me he sorprendido un poco, eso es todo. Debería sentirme avergonzada por hacerte sentir incómodo. No lo quise hacer, te ruego que me creas. Me siento muy tranquila al saber que después de todo lo que has sufrido, encontraste a alguien que te ama y que se preocupa por ti. Me gustaría, como sea…

Ella miró a Terry quien había asentido, adivinando lo que ella le iba a preguntar.

\- Me gustaría invitarte y a tu pareja a nuestro compromiso. No nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo aquí, y me gustaría disfrutar lo más que pueda de tu presencia. Y además me permitirá conocer a Humphrey, ¡Supongo que es muy apuesto!...

\- ¡Lo es, de hecho! - Había sonreído Slim, sonrojándose aún más – Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

\- ¡No tengo duda de que sí!

La tarde había terminado finalmente con la alegría de este reencuentro y esta revelación inesperada. Terry había terminado por unírseles y habían conversado por largo rato. El chofer de los Grandchester había regresado a Slim a la ciudad, con la feliz promesa de encontrarse en la ceremonia de compromiso. De pie frente a la entrada principal ellos lo habían visto partir, hasta que desapareció en una de las curvas del camino, después ella se giró hacia su futuro esposo con una sonrisa estática que iluminaba su rostro.

\- Gracias por esta sorpresa, mi amor… - Le había susurrado a la vez que pasaba sus brazos por su cuello – No pudiste haberme hecho más feliz. Mientras veía a Slim de nuevo, realmente tuve la sensación de volver al pasado, ese pasado feliz con él, con Annie y con los otros niños del Hogar de Pony…

Él a su vez la había abrazado, y la había mirado tiernamente con algo de extrañeza. Entendiendo su consternación ella se apresuró a añadir:

\- Pero esta felicidad es nada comparada con lo que siento cuando estoy contigo Terry… El simple hecho de estar aquí, cerca de ti, respirando el mismo aire que tú, me da una inmensa alegría. Yo podría pedir solo eso ¿Sabes? Observarte mientras estás vivo, solo eso, me haría la mujer más feliz…

Él permaneció en silencio por un momento, y después ella percibió un brillo de picardía en sus ojos que hicieron que retrocediera ligeramente, observándolo de manera sospechosa.

\- Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, desafortunadamente… - Le había dicho, con una media sonrisa, mientras los ojos de Candy se abrían cuestionándolo – Yo no podría conformarme con tanta restricción, mi amada… Yo necesito demasiado el poder…

Y se inclinó para susurrarle algo. Su reacción no tardó en mostrarse, y lo empujó, con un grito de recriminación.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso con todos los sirvientes observándonos? – Había gritado ella, con sus orejas enrojecidas, mientras miraba nerviosamente si había algunos ojos curiosos observando a través de las ventanas.

\- Hasta donde yo sé, ellos no pueden leer los labios… - Le había respondido, balanceandose, con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, orgulloso de lo que provocaba en ella. Él adoraba molestarla, hacerla perder el control y hacer que sus mejillas se enrojecieran. Se había transformado en un juego del que nunca se aburría.

\- ¡Deja de mirarme con esa mirada de triunfo! – Murmuró ella furiosa.

\- ¿Cuál aire triunfante? Había pensado que tú compartías mi punto de vista… - Le había dicho observándola, acrecentando su traviesa sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí… No… Sí! Bueno… - Le había respondido, enrojeciéndose aún más, mientras maldecía silenciosamente por la incomodidad que le estaba provocando – Pero… Es que… No es ni el momento, ni el lugar, ¡Eso es todo!

\- Bueno encontraremos otro… - Le susurró, tratando de acercarse, arqueando sus cejas de manera conocida.

\- ¡Tú eres definitivamente una causa perdida!...

El la abrazó. Ella trató de resistirse, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo por más de unos segundos, imposible de resistirse a su encantadora sonrisa y el contacto de sus poderosas manos alrededor de su cintura. A ella le encantaba sentir su amplio pecho contra el suyo, el calor suave de su cuerpo que la envolvía, y su voz, hechizante, que le había llegado como susurro a sus oídos, mientras el bajaba su cabeza hasta el hueco de su cuello, en un embrujo irresistible que hacía desfallecer sus piernas, haciéndola parecer una muñeca de trapo.

\- La amo Miss Andrew… - Le había murmurado, apretándola fuertemente contra él. Ella se había acurrucado contra él en respuesta, suspirando de felicidad, con su cabeza apoyada contra su pecho y había cerrado sus ojos, disfrutando del momento de esa suave y efímera armonía, conteniendo esa extraña sensación de que una tormenta se desataría en los días por venir…

Candy se despertó con un sentimiento de angustia que nada, ni siquiera un delicioso desayuno con la compañía de Terry, podía alejar. Él le había dado la bienvenida en el comedor, con una calurosa sonrisa que expresaba su alegría de verla, como si no la hubiera visto por muchos días, a pesar de que había abandonado su habitación muy temprano en la mañana… Incapaz de dormir, ella había ocupado la noche observándolo dormir, mientras su mente estaba apesadumbrada por los eventos del día, como también por los que tendría que enfrentar con la llegada de la madrastra de Terry. Escasamente había tocado la ensalada de frutas y mordido su tostada, sentada de manera confusa, con una taza de té, el único alimento que podía hacer pasar por su garganta.

\- Todo va a salir bien… - Le dijo Terry mientras tomaba su mano, habiendo notado su mirada preocupada. – Estaré contigo. ¿De todas formas, qué puede reprocharte? ¡Tú eres adorable!

\- Bien… - Respondió Candy con un puchero- Por mi propia experiencia, tengo tendencia a temerle a este tipo de mujeres que gozan recordándome mis orígenes. No porque esté avergonzada de ello, pero saliendo de sus bocas, siempre he tenido la sensación de que no soy mejor que un criminal.

\- No te preocupes, yo la detendré. No le temo y ella lo sabe. ¡De todas formas, no estaré en contra de una pequeña batalla de ingenio!

\- Si los argumentos pudieran ser evitados… Me estoy sintiendo angustiada por tener que encontrarme con toda esas personas desconocidas, quienes me mirarán de arriba a abajo, y quienes me observarán como una rareza de circo.

\- ¡Tssss, tssss!... no hay nada de qué preocuparse mi amor. La gente te amará, y los hombres me envidiarán por ser el prometido de una mujer tan bella.

\- Tú estás ciego por amor, Terry – Le dijo riendo fuertemente.

\- Por lo contrario… - Le dijo, acercando su mano a su boca para besarla – El amor me ha hecho estar más consciente del maravilloso ser que eres y el afortunado hombre que soy por ser amado por ti…

\- ¡Oh Dios, sí, te amo, Terry! – Murmuró, con lágrimas asomando en sus ojos – Te amo y no dejaré de amarte, hasta mi último suspiro…

\- ¡No olvides repetir eso en frente del sacerdote! – dijo él riendo, para esconder la emoción que lo abrumaba.

\- ¡Lo mantendré presente! – Le respondió ella, sacándole la lengua.

Mientras tomaba su café, el joven hombre había alzado sus cejas con una mirada de duda, por lo que recibió un codazo en sus costillas. Esta discusión entretenida había abierto su apetito, y ella estaba por dar un mordisco a su tostada, cuando gritos del exterior detuvieron su impulso.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la ventana. Desde donde estaba podría ver una aglomeración de personas, pero no podía entender la razón.

\- ¡Veamos qué está ocurriendo! – Dijo Terry intrigado también.

Cuando llegaron al jardín, vieron en la parte baja de ese gran terreno a Carson y a tres miembros del personal, reunidos en frente de un árbol gigante, con su nariz apuntando hacia la parte alta. Matilda, una de las empleadas sostenía su cabeza con sus manos, quejándose:

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Lady Sybille me despedirá si no lo podemos hacer bajar… - Gritó.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – Preguntó Terry, haciendo saltar a todo el grupo.

\- Oh mi Señor, nos ha encontrado algo contrariados… - Respondió Carson, suspirando – El gato de su hermana se cruzó en el camino de los perros de Su Señoría mientras él volvía de cazar. Uno de los perros escapó de la custodia del sirviente que estaba a cargo de llevarlos de vuelta a sus jaulas, y él empezó a correr tras el gato, el que vino y buscó refugio en ese árbol, al cual ninguno de nosotros es capaz de subir…

La joven pareja miró hacia arriba, viendo al animal inestable en una de las ramas más altas que se mecía peligrosamente, amenazando con hacerlo caer. Candy pensó en ese momento que la buena educación inglesa requería de algunas lecciones para trepar árboles, por la mirada desalentada y apesadumbrada que mostraban y carente de poder.

\- ¿Podría tratar de hacerlo volver? – Dijo ella mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! – Exclamó Terry, sosteniéndola por un brazo - ¡Este árbol tiene por lo menos quince metros de alto! ¡En caso de caer te puedes fracturar el cuello!

\- ¡Olvidas que yo puedo trepar árboles desde que era niña, y que soy buena en ello! – Le respondió ella, tratando de liberase con su codo.

\- ¡No seas tan presumida! Te vi varias veces caer en el San Pablo y los árboles no tenían esta altura.

\- ¡Seré cuidadosa! ¡No te preocupes! – Dijo mientras se acercaba al impresionante tronco.

\- ¡Te prohíbo subir! – Le gruñó él.

\- Señorita Andrew, por favor – Gimió Carson – No se arriesgue. Llamaré a los bomberos y ellos sabrán cómo hacerlo volver.

\- Este gato está sosteniéndose con dificultad en la rama. ¡Puede caerse en cualquier momento! – Dijo Candy, mientras de manera resuelta ponía un pie en el tronco.- Confíen en mí. ¡No tardaré mucho!

Tan pronto como dijo que lo haría, la joven rubia empezó a escalar el árbol, tomando cada rama con agilidad, apoyándose en sus brazos y piernas para impulsarse a cada rama más alta. A pesar de su experiencia se resbaló varias veces y se agarró a último momento, provocando pequeños gritos horrorizados del pequeño grupo de personas, que entretanto se había hecho más numeroso, habiendo atraído a nuevos curiosos por lo extraño de la situación.

\- ¡No mires abajo! – Pensaba con un corazón palpitante, mientras seguía ascendiendo. El pequeño gato ahora estaba a su alcance y ella empezó a llamarlo para capturar su atención. No era momento para tomarlo por sorpresa, lo que lo asustaría y la rasguñaría o caería mientras trataría de huir. Él giró su cabeza hacia ella y emitió un maullido desesperado, con sus pupilas dilatadas por el miedo.

\- Aquí estoy mi amigo. ¡No estés asustado! ¡Te sacaré de aquí!

Con su brazo libre tomó al gato que se acurrucó en él, temblando. Ella dio un grito de dolor bajo la presión de sus garras que se habían hundido en su piel por el miedo que se había apoderado de él. Durante todo el tiempo del largo recorrido de regreso, no pudo evitar despotricar contra el animal que se aferraba a ella con sus uñas, mientras la desafiaba con sus maullidos.

\- La próxima vez – Pensó, gruñendo de dolor – Te quedarás arriba, cariño, ¡Y bajarás por tu cuenta!

Cuando finalmente alcanzó el suelo, no puso atención a la entusiasta algarabía que reconocía su proeza, y se apuró a liberarse de su instrumento de tortura, que puso en las manos de la empleada Matilda, quien le agradeció con cortesía y un suspiro de alivio. Terry acudió a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

\- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! – Le dijo pálido, apretándola fuertemente contra él - ¡Nunca!

Ella asintió sin mostrar ninguna bravuconería, encantada por terminar en sus brazos, más que estar balanceándose de manera inestable en un árbol. Ella podía admitirlo: _estaba muy vieja para este tipo de locuras…_

Un sonido extraño llamó su atención, una especie de suspiro de reproche mezclado con desprecio, similar a aquel que ella oía regularmente saliendo de la boca de la Señora Leagan o la tía abuela Elroy.

\- ¡Así, que esta es la chica americana!

Candy se puso rígida, con una corriente incómoda que atravesó su espalda, y se apartó de su amado cuya mirada se había endurecido repentinamente. Ella se giró y se encontró con los ojos negros de una elegante mujer de mediana edad que la estaba mirando de manera altiva. La observaba de pies a cabeza con una mueca de altanería y con su mirada deteniéndose por un momento en sus pies desnudos y su vestido sucio con hojas y pequeñas ramas.

\- Candy, déjame presentarte a mi madrastra, la duquesa Beatrix … - Dijo Terry con una voz seca – Beatrix, esta es C…

\- Las presentaciones pueden esperar… - Dijo con una voz desdeñosa – Creo que tu "amiga" necesita primero asearse y vestirse de manera más decente…

Se giró en sus zapatos altos con un suspiro de contrariedad, y murmurando, escondida bajo la sombrilla que estaba haciendo girar.

\- Bueno, esta atracción por mujeres vulgares debe ser hereditario…

El joven hombre estaba pronto a correr tras ella cuando Candy lo contuvo firmemente por un brazo. Luchando contra su mirada implorante, él maldijo, refunfuñó y después regresaron al castillo. En la entrada, el vehículo que había transportado a la duquesa y a su hija estaba siendo desocupado, con los sirvientes moviéndose rápidamente y con destreza. Entraron por el gran pasillo de la entrada y se dirigieron a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. En ese momento se encontraron con Cookie quien era empujado por la bonita Lucille.

\- ¡Qué conmoción esta mañana! – Gritó – Pensé que había mezclado las fechas y empecé a creer que la ceremonia de compromiso había empezado.

\- Podríamos haberlas mezclado, de hecho – Murmuró Terry – Simplemente mi madrastra y hermanastra han llegado… Ellas tienden a monopolizar a mucha gente…

\- ¡Pareciera que se están mudando desde todo un castillo! – Comentó él, burlándose, ante la fila de sirvientes que cargaban paquetes.

\- ¡Si simplemente se mudaran definitivamente! – Suspiró Terry entrecerrando sus ojos.

La voz de voces femeninas se acercaba peligrosamente y el joven aristócrata hizo mover a Candy para empezar a subir las escaleras, pero ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida y se encontró cara a cara con la heredera Grandchester, y con su ilustre progenitora siguiéndola…

\- Tú estabas en lo correcto madre. Ella es muy vulgar… - Dijo la joven mujer mientras la observaba en detalle. Desconcertada, Candy se movió hacia atrás y tropezó con la baranda de las escaleras.

\- Buenos días, Sybille – Dijo Terry fríamente mientras se paraba entre las dos – Tu tratamiento en Bath obviamente no ha suavizado el veneno que tienes en tu lengua…

La última, ofendida frunció las cejas y estaba a punto de responder cuando su madre la interrumpió, habiendo notado a Cookie:

\- ¿Qu.. Qué es esto? – Dijo para llamar su atención, retrocediendo levemente.

\- Déjeme presentarme, Mi Señora – Respondió con los ojos brillando insolentemente – Mi nombre es Cookie, Cookie Dicks, a sus órdenes…

Ante su mirada asombrada, el continuó:

\- Soy un viejo amigo de Terry. Soy un marino y hace algunas semanas el buque en el que yo estaba trabajando se hundió y salí herido. Su hijo me ofreció pasar mis días de recuperación aquí…

La duquesa permaneció en silencio por un momento, ante el asombroso espectáculo que se le ofrecía. No solo el hijo bastardo de su marido había vuelto, sino que con una mujer americana cuyo comportamiento tenía que ver más con un espectáculo de acrobacia que con una dama, pero también estaba acompañado por esta suerte de personaje, cuya mirada penetrante y desvergonzada sonrisa la hacían sentir incómoda. Ella sentía que no tenía ningún poder sobre él y eso la perturbaba.

\- ¡Por Dios! – Suspiró con consternación – ¡Solo me fui por unas pocas semanas y esta casa de convirtió en una corte de milagros! ¡Realmente necesito algo de descanso para recuperarme de esto!

Dicho esto, puso su mano sobre la baranda de la escalera para empezar a subir las escaleras, con su hija tras ella, quien se giró una última vez para observarlos con una mirada de odio, mezclada con consternación.

\- Seré feliz cuando esta ceremonia de compromiso haya terminado, porque me temo que no seré capaz de mantenerme calmado por mucho tiempo… - Murmuró Terry, apretando fuertemente la mano de Candy, mientras las observaba irse.

\- ¡Déjame decirte que comparto tu deseo! No me habías mentido. Ellas son realmente… realmente…

\- ¡Odiosas! – Dijo Cookie, remarcando cada sílaba. La enfermera Lucille, llevó sus manos a su boca para reprimir su risa, y sus ojos humedecidos por ella.

\- Ciertamente, tú encontraste la palabra correcta mi amigo. ¡Odiosas! ¡Eso son las mujeres de esta familia! Si me excusan, necesito tomar aire fresco para evitar romper algo en este maldito edificio.

Después de esto los dejó, avanzando a grandes pasos, dirigiéndose al jardín, encontrándose en su camino a su padre, quien venía de los establos, vestido aún con su traje de caza.

\- Ellas han llegado… - Dijo con ojos abatidos, observando el rostro furioso de su hijo.

\- Sí lo han hecho padre. Y hablando de eso déjame insistir en que hagas tu mayor esfuerzo para controlar su actitud, ¡Cierto o no, me temo que no celebraremos un compromiso sino un funeral!

Los ojos del duque se abrieron por asombro ante la advertencia desesperada de su hijo y desesperanzado lo dejó ir hacia el establo para una cabalgata liberadora. Frunció el ceño e ingresó por el gran pasillo de la entrada con el horrible sentimiento de que la atmósfera pacífica de los últimos días se había desvanecido, siendo reemplazada por un clima de palpable tensión, enfatizado por las miradas de los sirvientes que se encontró en el camino. Por muchos años, se había acostumbrado a esto, aislándose en su oficina y cobardemente dejando a su fiel Carson a la tiranía de su mujer. Pero el accidente de Terry le había abierto los ojos sobre la mediocridad de su vida, y no tenía la intención de dejarse manipular por esta mujer instigadora, ¡Sin importar que ella estuviera acostumbra a esto en sus veinticinco años de matrimonio! Él empujó la puerta de la habitación de su esposa y la vio sentada en frente de su tocador. Por la severa mirada que le dio, la empleada que le estaba cepillando el cabello salió sigilosamente, haciendo una venia y con cuidado cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¡Aquí estás finalmente mi amigo! – Dijo ella, apenas girando la cabeza hacia él - ¡Y embarrado como puedo ver!...

\- ¡No necesito sus comentarios poco corteses, señora! – Respondió el duque, apretando sus puños – Lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar después iré a mi habitación para cambiarme la ropa.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Qué es tan urgente que has venido vestido como un vagabundo?

\- Algo que requiere de toda tu atención Beatrix, créeme…

Perpleja, la duquesa se giró en su silla y se encontró con la firme y amenazadora mirada de su esposo que no auguraba nada bueno. No lo había visto nunca en ese estado y frunció su frente con preocupación ante la determinación que podía leer en su rostro, dándose cuenta en un segundo, que desde ahora su vida podría ser un poco más complicada…

Fin del capítulo 17


	24. Capitulo 18

Capítulo 18

 _(Generosamente traducido por mi estima amiga Anneth White)_

El gran día finalmente había llegado. El nerviosismo crecía en el castillo a medida que las horas pasaban. Se habían organizado mesas con manteles blancos en el jardín, al igual que una plataforma para la pequeña orquesta que tocaría durante la cena. Se habían colocado también algunos toldos alrededor, en caso de que el sol no se decidiera a acompañarlos. ¡El clima era demasiado cambiante en Inglaterra!

El duque observaba cuidadosamente las últimas preparaciones. Todo tenía que ser perfecto. Aunque era solo la ceremonia de compromiso, él quería que fuera una ceremonia digno de la realeza. Su hijo había tomado la decisión de no casarse en la tierra de sus ancestros, pero podría ofrecerle una bonita ceremonia, rodeado por los más nobles y aristocráticos invitados. Esa era su forma de reconocerlo definitivamente como su legítimo hijo, lo que haría rechinar algunos dientes, pero a él no le importaba. ¡El Duque de Grandchester no le debía rendir cuentas a nadie! Ese era precisamente el mensaje que le había trasmitido a su esposa Beatrix, quien se resistía fieramente cuando se trataba de Terry. Significaba para ella ese bastardo al que le había forzado a aceptar y soportar durante muchos años, ese muchacho rebelde a cualquier tipo de disciplina, quien la miraba con los ojos de aquella mujer que su esposo nunca había dejado de amar. Cada vez que él se acercaba a ella, ella sentía uno celos feroces y lo apartaba violentamente para quitarlo de su vista y de su mente. Fue ella quien trató de enviarlo a un internado cuando cumplió los seis años, pero el duque se había opuesto categóricamente. Sin embargo, ella finalmente logró su objetivo cuando él cumplió diez años, proponiendo el Colegio Gordonstoun, en el noreste de Escocia, con la simple razón de que algunas cabezas reales habían estudiado allí. El duque había entendido claramente que si ella hubiera sido capaz de enviarlo a Laponia lo hubiera hecho, pero su elección hubiera sido otra. Ella tenía el fehaciente deseo de sacar a Terry de su familia. Por esto es que él había propuesto la Academia San Pablo, que no estaba muy lejos de Londres y le permitiría visitar a su hijo cada vez que quisiera hacerlo. Su relación era aún tensa, pero él había preferido que su personalidad se afirmara más y más, manteniéndolo cerca de él y cuidando de él. Ellos habían tenido muchas discusiones y muchos enfrentamientos, pero él estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo, quien había hecho su propio camino, había construido su propia carrera, la que todo el mundo admiraba, y era amado por su encantadora rubia, la que había traído alegría a toda la casa. Él ahora también estaba habituado a la presencia de Cookie y a su mente aguda y sutil, a su sarcástico humor que reflejaba la distancia que él tenía sobre la vida y la gente. Nada lo impresionaba, y era Beatrix quien lo evitaba como la plaga. Ella no había cenado con él desde su regreso, con el pretexto cada vez de una jaqueca o extrema fatiga. Solo Sybil se atrevía a aparecer, pero sus hirientes comentarios nunca pudieron cruzar la barrera irónica que Cookie le había impuesto, quien se había preocupado por defender a Candy y a Terry.

Como sea el duque se mantenía alerta observando el comportamiento de su esposa. Ella le había dicho de una manera grandilocuente que no sería parte de esa mascarada, lo que le hacía pensar por la razón por la que había regresado al condado familiar, mientras que se habría podido haber quedado confortablemente en Bath. Pero él sabía bien la razón: había ido simplemente para escupirle, para desafiarlo como siempre, pero en esta ocasión, él no tenía la intención de ceder por sanidad mental, y fue muy amenazante lo que le había dicho:

\- Yo no te pregunto sino que quiero tu presencia en este día del compromiso. En el momento en que los primeros invitados pongan sus pies en la entrada, te quiero allí para darles la bienvenida. Y no me malinterpretes. Estoy totalmente preparado para ir y sacarte de tu cama, para arrastrarte con tu bata de dormir y ponerte al frente de todo el mundo. ¡Lo lamentaría mucho, pero tú lo lamentarías más!

Con eso, le había dado un frío saludo y después había salido, dejándola muda por la perplejidad y temblando por la ira. Su amenaza parecía haber sido exitosa, ya que a su regreso al castillo él la vio caminando hacia él, vestida con todas sus galas.

\- ¿Este traje cumple con tus expectativas, querido?... – Dijo ella irónicamente, mirándolo de manera insolente.

\- Honestamente, no me interesa… - Le respondió él con una profunda mirada indiferente – Mientras te mantengas en el rol que se te ha dado, la perfecta anfitriona. Además, sería sabio que te empieces a preocupar por la llegada de los invitados, quienes no tardarán en llegar. Terry ya está en el antejardín, listo para darles la bienvenida…

\- Pero… ¿Por qué debería esperar con él?

\- ¿Quizás prefieras que Candy se una a él? Sería una lástima que la fortuna en joyas que estás exhibiendo se vea eclipsada por la simplicidad de una hermosa y joven americana…

Ofendida, quería responder la agresión, pero él ya se había girado, con sus hombros sacudiéndose por la burla. Furiosa, se mantuvo inmóvil por algunos segundos, tiempo que utilizó para recuperar la calma, y después se resignó a ir a la entrada en donde estaba, como se había acordado, el heredero de los Grandchester. Se veía muy bien en su elegante traje, con sus brazos en su espalda, pensativo. Si él no tuviera los ojos de esa otra mujer, ella habría encontrado una real semejanza con el Richard de su juventud. Ella lo había amado mucho, y él le había correspondido muy mal, él justo la había humillado con sus palabras hirientes que le había lanzado sin ninguna sensibilidad, mientras le imponía la presencia de su hijo bastardo y esta suntuosa fiesta, para celebrar la futura unión con esta advenediza sin ninguna educación, ¡quien no era mejor que la otra, la actriz! ¿Qué tendrían estas mujeres norteamericanas que las inglesas no eran capaces de poseer? ¡No podía ser el acento del país y sus malas costumbres!... Quizás ellos querían mezclase con las de clase baja, pero esto no explicaba su atracción hacia esta clase de mujeres, ¡ni la necesidad de verse con ellas! Respecto de Terrence, bueno, él era medio americano por lado materno y como resultado, estaba contaminado por sus genes. Afortunadamente, sus propios hijos no sufrían de este defecto. ¡Ella debía estar orgullosa de su linaje!- Iba pensando ella, mientras observaba con desdén al joven quien le daba la espalda, pero en ese momento se había girado hacia ella, al notar su presencia, y ella no pudo evitar un gesto de fastidio. Su mirada penetrante se encontró con la suya y con la incómoda forma como la miraba, ella tuvo el poco placentero sentimiento de que él podía leer sus pensamientos. Temblando por el disgusto, ella le dijo, escondiendo con dificultad su incomodidad:

\- No es ninguna intención bondadosa joven. Estoy justo siguiendo las órdenes de tu padre…

\- Lamento escuchar eso…

\- No tanto como yo, pero algunas veces, debes verte bien aún en la peor situación…

\- En ese sentido, no tengo más que estar de acuerdo con usted, Beatrix. Pero esté segura, de que no hay peor tortura que la importancia que se le da a eso, y personalmente, no significa nada para mí.

\- Me temo que no entiendo, Terrence… - dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Él se giró de manera franca hacia ella, con una divertida sonrisa en los bordes de sus labios.

\- Vamos Beatrix, dejemos de jugar al hipócrita. Los dos sabemos que nos odiamos mutuamente. He crecido acostumbrado a su desprecio hacia mí y hace mucho tiempo que dejé de sentirme herido por eso.

Ser la esposa de mi padre no significa nada para mí, es solo un título, una firma en un contrato, y bajo ninguna circunstancia es una obligación moral. Si dependiera de mí, no le prestaría ninguna atención a usted porque realmente usted no me importa. Sin embargo…

En esta ocasión la sonrisa burlona que le dio se desvaneció dando lugar a una mirada helada, amenazadora, que la hizo retroceder.

\- Sin embargo – él continuó – no seré indiferente al menor intento suyo de herir a la mujer que amo.

\- Por favor, Terrence, ¿Qué estás insinuando? Tienes una muy mala opinión de mí… - balbuceó ella, evitando su mirada anclada en ella.

\- ¡Por lo contrario, querida "madre"! ¡La conozco muy bien! ¡Y sé por experiencia de qué es capaz! Si por una única vez usted aceptara lo que usted es en frente de mí, estaría un punto por debajo de su escala de mediocridad. Usted es una mujer diabólica, Beatrix. Yo puedo usar muchos otros adjetivos para describirla, pero diabólica resume perfectamente lo que usted es. Usted es de esos seres despreciables, que no duda en obtener venganza por su amargura y sus frustraciones en la gente débil, y especialmente en su caso, de un pequeño niño que usted atormentó y agredió por muchos años. Usted es fea internamente y si se mira cuidadosamente al espejo, ¡verá claramente el reflejo de la fealdad de su alma!

La duquesa de Grandchester tambaleó, jadeando por la emoción. _¿Cómo podía él hablarle de esa manera, él, este pequeño bastardo al que le había dado la bienvenida (bajo presión para ser honesta) y que había soportado por diez años?_ Diez años de humillación diaria que tuvo que sufrir bajo la condescendiente mirada de sus amigas mujeres, quienes pretendían ignorarlo. Toda la élite conocía los orígenes del hijo de su marido, pero nadie hablaba de eso, al menos en frente de ella. Todos deberían haber reído mucho a sus espaldas, y aún más desde que se había convertido en una estrella americana ¡y que su tramposa madre lo había reconocido oficialmente!

Abrumada por la rabia, elevó su mano hacia él para abofetearlo, mano que él sostuvo en su movimiento, antes de que cayera sobre su mejilla.

\- ¡Contrólese, madrastra! – Dijo entre dientes mientras sonría ampliamente – los sirvientes nos están observando…

Él estaba apretando su mano fuertemente por lo que ella dejo salir un pequeño grito de dolor. Él la soltó con un gesto de desprecio, dejándola furiosa y temblando, pretendiendo ignorar la mirada avergonzada de los sirvientes, que estaban entrando y saliendo del jardín.

\- ¡Eres peligroso Terrence!.. – Murmuró ella, masajeándose discretamente su mano.

\- Está en lo correcto Beatrix. ¡Me alegra ver que usted finalmente lo entiende!

Por el rabillo del ojo ella vio a Carson dirigiéndose hacia ellos y se paralizó, convencida de que él había sido testigo de toda la escena. Su aire impasivo no dejaba adivinar nada, pero ella evitó su mirada, temiendo detectar alguna aprobación, pues conocía la complicidad entre los dos hombres.

\- ¡Ah, Has llegado justo a tiempo Carson! – Exclamó Terry, mientras lo observaba – ¿Podría traer un vaso de agua para su señoría? Ella no se siente muy bien…  
\- Por favor no, mi amigo, especialmente desde que vi un auto acercándose al final del camino… - Dijo ella, aclarándose la garganta, avergonzada. Su figura se elevó de manera recta cuando reconoció el vehículo. Los defectuosos rasgos de su rostro cambiaron a una extraña sonrisa que llamaron la atención del joven hijo del duque. El carro se detuvo finalmente en frente de ellos y un elegante hombre joven salió de él, cuya alta figura recordaba la de otro hombre mayor.

\- ¡Rodolfo! – Gritó Beatrix, disimulando con dificultad su alivio – ¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy al verte de nuevo!  
\- Bueno, madre, ¡hablas como si no nos hubiéramos visto durante muchos años!- Respondió el joven hombre, a la vez que tomaba su mano para besarla.  
\- Te vez muy pálida. ¿Estás bien?  
\- Mientras estés aquí, todo estará mucho mejor…

Después Rodolfo se giró hacia Terry, quien lo examinaba con curiosidad. ¡Su hermano menor había cambiado bastante! En ese momento, casi se sentía confundido por esta reunión, pero cuando se encontró con su mirada, en donde brillaba el gesto malicioso de su verdadera naturaleza, malicia que él había sufrido bastante durante su niñez, apretó sus mandíbulas, listo para saltar sobre él.

\- Terrence… - Dijo Rodolfo, mientras le tendía una mano, rezumando hipocresía.

\- Rodolfo… - Respondió Terry, saludándolo a su vez.

\- ¡No hubiera ni apostado un penique por tu regreso aquí algún día! – dijo sonriendo el arrogante medio hermano – La vida está definitivamente llena de sorpresas.

\- Desafortunadamente, algunas de ellas están cubiertas de espinas.

\- ¡Jajaja, Terry! ¡Había olvidado qué divertido puedes ser! Si hay una cualidad que no puedo negarte, es ese mordaz humor que utilizas perfectamente.

\- Nuestra familia es una gran fuente de inspiración…

La cabeza de Rodolfo se sacudió hacia atrás en una gran carcajada.

\- ¡Definitivamente tú siempre me harás reír Terry!

\- Esta vez, no a expensas mías, creéme…

El joven hombre, recibiendo la alusión, acortó su entusiasmo con una pequeña risa avergonzada. Por la elocuente mirada de Terry, él entendió que éste último no había olvidado aquellos años en el castillo, acunado con la intimidación que él y su hermana solían infligirle. Por su parte, el solo había guardado solo algunas vagas memorias, algunos insignificantes chistes crueles… Para ser sincero, ellos eran solo niños y como todos saben, los niños pueden ser algunas veces indolentes con otros…

Un pesado silencio se estableció entre los dos jóvenes hombres.

\- ¿Desea que le envíe su equipaje a su habitación, mi Señor? – Los interrumpió Carson, preocupado por entibiar un poco la helada temperatura que los rodeaba.

\- ¡Por favor, hazlo, gracias Carson! – Le respondió. Sin mucha convicción, estando más y más incómodo por la mirada escrutadora que tenía su hermano sobre él. Repentinamente, flanqueado por un renovado interés hacia su ilustre madre y frunciendo falsamente el ceño, se movió hacia ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Realmente te ves muy pálida, madre. Déjame llevarte arriba a tu habitación. Te hará bien un poco de descanso antes de que lleguen los invitados…

\- ¿Es realmente necesario? – Dijo ella con una inaudible voz – Le prometí a tu padre que estaría aquí para recibirlos.

\- ¡Estoy seguro de que Terrence lo manejará como un campeón!

\- Por favor madrastra. Vaya y "descanse" un poco. Usted tiene mi bendición… - Dijo Terry con una mueca conocida, difícilmente ocultando su alivio de verlos partir lejos de él. Madre e hijo no necesitaron que se les preguntara de nuevo y rápidamente desaparecieron dentro del castillo. _¡Qué largo sería este día con esta gente tan odiosa!_ Afortunadamente, ellos se mezclarían con la masa de invitados y él tendría la oportunidad de evitarlos fácilmente. No podía esperar más que todos llegaran. Después podría unirse a Candy quien probablemente se estaba preparando. El día anterior, ella había recibido su vestido de compromiso, hecho por uno de los más grandes diseñadores de Londres. Él no había tenido la posibilidad de verlo, pero sabía que cualquiera que fuera, le quedaría bellísimo.

Otro carro apareció al final del camino, seguido por otro. Terry se incorporó, agitando nerviosamente sus puños. Carson se acercó, con sus brazos en su espalda.

\- Mi visión no es perfecta pero creo que el auto del sacerdote se está acercando, seguido por el de los Crawley… - Dijo con un tono calmado, que trataba de suavizar el ambiente, adivinando qué tan estresado estaba el joven hijo del duque.

\- ¿No te parecerá terrible, Carson, si te quedas conmigo? – Le preguntó Terry, mirándolo con ansiedad. – He casi olvidado el nombre de todas estas personas…

\- Estaré feliz de ayudarlo, mi Señor…

\- Gracias, Carson. Tú eres un verdadero… amigo…

Carson sintió que su corazón latía en su pecho y se apoderó un leve calor dentro de él. Con sus ojo entrecerrados y meciéndose discretamente sobre sus grandes pies, disfrutando este privado momento con su protegido.

* * *

\- ¡Ese estúpido de Terry es definitivamente tan insoportable como siempre lo fue! – Gritó Rodolfo mientras subían las escaleras que los llevaban a sus dormitorios.

\- Desafortunadamente, ¡no puedo estar más de acuerdo! – Respondió su madre, apoyándose en el pasamanos – No puedo creer que he tenido que escuchar su aire de superioridad durante tres días. No puedo esperar a que ésta comedia termine ¡y regrese a América con su enfermera!

Frente a la mirada sorprendida de su hijo, ella añadió, pérfida:

\- Asi es, ¡es solo en América en donde las mujeres ricas prefieren trabajar!...

\- Bien… - él sonrió – pero… Dime, ¿cómo es ella? He escuchado sobre su familia, pero no tengo idea de cómo es.

\- Oh… ella es rubia, pequeña. ¡Bien ordinaria!...

\- ¡Bien, pensé que Terry tenía estándares más altos de belleza!

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Solo tiene la mitad de tu sangre, ¡y no ha heredado su cualidad!

Continuando con este chismorreo, llegaron al primer piso y siguieron el largo y oscuro corredor hasta la habitación de Beatrix. No habiendo llegado al frente de su habitación, Rodolfo se quería poner en movimiento. Habiendo hecho su trabajo de manera diligente, quería ahora alargar la separación entre ellos. En este día festivo, debía haber alguna botella de champaña esperando ser honrada ¡por el alcohólico de su clase social que él era! Pero en el momento en que su madre giró el picaporte de su puerta para entrar, la luz del día que salía de otro cuarto del corredor capturó su curiosidad. Una criatura extraordinariamente bella, vistiendo un traje largo de seda y crepé amarillo salió de él. Ella caminó hacia ellos, reduciendo la distancia que los separaba, revelando progresivamente la perfección de sus características. Ella se detuvo en frente de las escaleras, y con un gesto gracioso, acomodó una hebra de cabello detrás de su oído. Su mirada esmeralda ingenuamente se encontró con la de Rodolfo, creando en él una cascada de locos y confusos pensamientos. El jadeó con dificultad, con sus ojos muy abiertos, observando la angelical visión que estaba por bajar las escaleras.

\- ¿Qu… Quien es ella? – Tartamudeó, por la emoción que lo dejaba sin aliento.

\- Es Candy. Candice White Andrew. La prometida de tu hermano… - Respondió Beatrix con una mueca.

El permaneció algunos segundos atontado por la noticia, tratando de recobrarse de la impresión que Candy había provocado en él. Pero no podía, como si su retina se hubiera quemado con su luz, dejando una marca indeleble, lista para atormentar sus días y noches.

\- Esto… ¿Esto es lo que dices es una fea prometida de Terry? – Recriminó entre sus dientes, dándole una enfermiza mirada a su madre. Ella respondió afirmativamente con su cabeza, sorprendida por la extrañeza de su reacción. ¿Lo que leyó en sus ojos la paralizó en seco: por la rabia contenida, mezclada con una ardiente codicia que inflamaba su garganta, haciéndola enrojecer y amenazando con explotar.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Rodolfo? – Le preguntó con preocupación.

\- No podría estar mejor, madre… - Él mintió, observando a Candy con ganas de devorarla, quien se alejaba de su visión. _No era momento para perderla, particularmente si su estúpido hermano estaba ocupado afuera_. ¡Era el momento perfecto para presentarse ante ella!

Pasó sus manos temblorosas por su cabello, se acomodó su chaqueta y abandonó a su madre sin mayor ceremonia. Inflamado por una gran complacencia, corrió hacia su objeto de deseo, con la gran ambición de descubrir todos sus misterios…

Fin del capítulo 18


	25. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

 _(Traducción del francés por mi estimada Anneth White)_

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, la buscó en los alrededores y la vio atravesando el salón, saludando amigablemente al personal que se cruzaba en su camino. La vio solo de espaldas, pero no obstante quedó cautivado por su belleza y la gracia que emanaba de ella.

 _¿Cómo su torpe hermano podría haber seducido a una mujer como ella?_

Con su mirada lujuriosa, la detalló con envidia, fascinado por el escote que llevaba en la espalda, revelando discretamente su curvatura. Su imaginación se encendió y se le cruzaron los pensamientos más salvajes, que harían ruborizar al Marqués de Sade. Con sus ojos lascivos sobre ella, se lamió los labios hinchados por la codicia, y apresuró sus pasos en su dirección. Los diez metros que los separaban parecían una eternidad. Ella estaba allí ahora, cerca de él, y parecía ocupada con una mujer del servicio. Él dirigió su brazo hacia su hombro, para llamar su atención, aventurándose a dejar que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre su piel cremosa, que era divinamente suave. Ella saltó por la sorpresa de su contacto y se volvió rápidamente hacia él, portando en las manos una masa multicolor que chocó con su cabeza, cuando él se inclinó ligeramente para hacerle una reverencia, haciéndolo introducirla hasta la mitad, sofocándolo.

\- Maldita sea, ¿qué es esto? – Se dijo, agitándose bruscamente.

– ¡Cálmese por favor! - exclamó Candy - ¡Está destruyendo mi ramo! Era un hermoso ramo de flores que le acababan de entregar de parte de Patty ¡y este patán estaba a punto de dañarlo! Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando de estar a la defensiva, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse frente a la imagen divertida que le mostraba el joven hombre: tenía varios pétalos de flores en su boca y cabello, y algunas que sobresalían de sus grandes orejas. Para completar la imagen, el polen le cubrió su nariz aguileña, y una aureola de éste halo le rodeaba los ojos, dando la impresión de ser una cabra que se había escapado de su encierro, después de haberlo destruido. Con una mano enérgica, se limpió los pétalos que tenía pegados a los labios mientras maldecía en voz baja, de manera apenas audible. Candy reconoció algunas palabras y pensó que estaba tratando con una persona singular. Ella lo miraba con sus maravillosos ojosverdes, con aire de interrogación y de sospecha. Su figura alta y delgada le recordaban a alguien a quien no podía ponerle un nombre, y los feos rasgos faciales no le facilitaban la tarea. Desestabilizado, el desconocido levantó la barbilla con orgullo, fingiendo ignorar lo ridículo de su apariencia, pero después de unos segundos, la nariz le empezó a picar.

\- Alergia maldita – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras estornudaba fuertemente y varias veces.

Se incorporó, moqueando, con los ojos rojos, y tiró de las solapas de su chaqueta, tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad. Con ganas de saludarla, dándole un beso en la mano, pero se dio cuenta de que las tenía ocupadas con el ramo, y tuvo que conformarse con hacer una reverencia con la cabeza:

\- ¡Por favor disculpe mi impertinencia señorita! – alcanzó a decir entre dos estornudos. – No tenía la intención de asustarla (¡Achíss!), permítame presentarme: Rodolfo Grandchester, para servirle (¡Achíss!)

¿- Us... Usted es el hermano de Terry? – dijo Candy, poniéndose una mano en la boca para disimular la sonrisa burlona que tenía en sus labios... Apenas dejó salir un hipo, que presagiaba una risa que amenazaba seriamente por explotar.

\- En cierto modo sí – dijo con una mueca desdeñosa y discreta, pero Candy se dio cuenta y la rabia se apoderó de ella. ¡ _Decididamente no había ni uno que sirviera en esta familia! ¡Lo que le faltaba era cruzarse con Sybille y su futura suegra para completar el cuadro diabólico!._

Sin evitar demostrar que no le generaba ningún agrado, pero con una voz angelical le dijo:

\- Estoy encantada de conocerlo Rodolfo, aunque en una situación tan... cómica (con una ingenua picardía agitó bellamente el ramo de flores delante de él, lo que tuvo el efecto de hacer acrecentar sus estornudos).

\- ¡Achísss!, el placer es para mí señorita... señorita? – fingiendo ignorar quién era –

\- Candice White Andrew, la prometida de Terrence. - _¿Este gran tonto es el hermano de Terry?, ¡por Dios!, es igual de feo que su hermana! ¡Espero que no sea tan malvado como ella!..._

– Encantado de conocerla... - dijo él, tratando de tomarle una mano para besarla. Ella trató de resistirse, pero tratando de no ser descortés, se resolvió a sufrir la tortura, esbozando una mueca de disgusto al sentir el contacto de sus labios rozando contra su piel. Hecho esto retiró rápidamente su mano con una sonrisa tensa, que apenas ocultaba su vergüenza ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de deshacerse de ese pote de pegamento?

Por casualidad vio a Cookie que llegaba en su silla de ruedas, empujado por Lucille, la bonita enfermera. Aprovechando la oportunidad, se dirigió hacia él y sin dejarle otra opción le presentó, con una energía que mostraba desesperación, al engorroso medio hermano.

\- Cookie, te presento a Rodolfo, ¡el hermano de Terry! – casi gritó con el entusiasmo exagerado de un pregonero.

\- ¿El hermano de Terry? – murmuró con incredulidad, y lo detalló de abajo hacia arriba, preguntándose si no se trataba del espantapájaros que estaba en medio del jardín. – Mi querido Cookie, imagínate que Rodolfo no conoce tus aventuras marítimas, y yo estoy segura de que le podrían encantar, ¿verdad? – le dijo agitando sus pestañas en su dirección.

\- Bueno... - murmuró el hermano, confundido. _Si había una cosa que no le importaba, era explotar a los bebedores que vestían un suéter a rayas._

\- ¡Magnífico! ¡Estoy segura de que se entenderán bien! – dijo ella, picándole un ojo de complacencia a Cookie, quien la miraba con un aire desesperado – Siento tener que dejarlos pero debo arreglar algo urgente con la señora Hughes, y no puedo quedarme más tiempo con vuestra encantadora compañía. Me sabrán disculpar...

\- Pero... - gimieron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres, estupefactos, mientras ella se alejaba rápidamente, sin mirar atrás, deliberadamente sorda a sus quejidos.

Estaba avergonzada por lo que había hecho, pero ese Rodolfo la ponía incómoda. Su instinto le indicaba que tenía que alejarse lo más que pudiera de él, instinto que la había mantenido a salvo en el pasado y que ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar, ¡sin importar que tuviera que ofender a un Grandchester¡

Ella se dirigió a la cocina, que estaba en el piso inferior, no para ocultarse hasta que fuera la ceremonia sino para encontrar un florero para poner el ramo de flores de Patty. Esta última le había puesto una nota que apenas había tenido tiempo de leer cuando fue interrumpida por el horrible "hermano menor", en la que le deseaba un maravilloso día de compromiso y esperaba una pronta reunión en América. ¿Eso significaba que Patty había decidido regresar con Alejandro? Estaba ansiosa por saber más y se prometió tener más noticias, ¡esas dos últimas semanas habían pasado muy rápido¡

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, se encontró cara a cara con la señora Hughes, la ama de llaves, quién salía de su oficina. Con la extraña expresión que traía Candy, comprendió todo y le dijo:

\- Usted acaba de conocer al señor Rodolfo, ¿verdad señorita?

Candy hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, apretando su ramo contra ella en busca de consolación. Y una sonrisa cómplice se delineó en los labios de la anciana señora.

\- Venga – le dijo ella, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y dirigiéndola a la entrada de su oficina – yo creo que un pequeño vaso de oporto no le hará mal para pasar esta prueba. Yo tengo la tendencia a tomar más de lo acostumbrado cuando los hijos Grandchester están acá... Un largo suspiro acompañó sus palabras, en las que enfatizaba el sarcasmo y la resignación. El corazón de Candy se encogió, dándose cuenta que la vida no debía ser fácil todos los días con estos jefes, y se prometió decirle a Terry unas palabras al respecto en algún momento, con la mente despejada. Pero por el momento, le esperaba un largo día. Un poco de aliento no le haría daño y recibió con agradecimiento el vaso de licor que le dio el ama de llaves...

* * *

Era el final de la tarde y la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo en el jardín del castillo. Sin embargo, el personal permanecía alerta observando el cielo con regularidad, notando que densas nubes negras se acumulaban en la distancia. Con un poco de suerte se disiparían, gracias al viento ligero que acababa de levantarse, pero el estar vigilantes era la orden, porque no se tenía la certeza de que no se presentara una repentina tormenta. Aunque todo estaba previsto en caso de que se diera dicha eventualidad, se había dado la orden de evitar que los invitados se vieran sorprendidos por la lluvia. Por el momento, los largos espacios techados, que se habían instalado para este evento, se contentaban con dar la bienvenida a los invitados que se dirigían en busca de sombra o descanso, después de haber realizado algunos bailes en la pista de baile. La suculenta comida, y sobre todo su vino, habían roto algo las últimas resistencias de los invitados, todavía sorprendidos por el compromiso entre el hijo del duque de Grandchester y esta joven americana, carente de sangre noble. La tradición era todavía muy fuerte en la alta aristocracia y algo muy difícil contra lo cual luchar, incluso para una pareja tan moderna como la de Candy y Terry. Sin embargo, en el momento en que ella había aparecido en el gran salón, los murmullos se habían elevado de tono dentro de los asistentes, con un alboroto de éxtasis y admiración. Sorprendidos por su belleza y su gracia mientras que avanzaba hacia Terry, sólo podía reconocer la calidez de su persona. Los hombres encandilados la habían seguido con su mirada, no sin antes envidiar internamente al joven prometido que se veía muy orgulloso al lado de su padre, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Ellos no se habían encontrado durante la mañana y, al igual que la mayoría de los invitados Terry la encontraba sublime, con ese vestido que divinamente seguía sus curvas y cuyo dobladillo rozaba la tierra con un ruido ahogado. El amarillo le quedaba maravillosamente, exaltando el color de su piel que se había bronceado con los hermosos días, y realzaba el verde de sus ojos, con una mirada que ella había sostenido en los ojos de él en todo su recorrido, para no ser incomodada por esas miradas de extraños que la observaban fijamente, hasta que él tomó su mano y le sonrió tiernamente, adivinando su angustia.

Estando a su lado él se había sentido extrañamente muy cómodo. Para Terry, estos esponsales no merecían más atención que una repetición de una obra. El gran estreno sólo tendría lugar en unas pocas semanas, al que asistirían y participarían las personas que él respetaba y amaba, a diferencia de aquellos que estaban allí y para los que sólo sentía desprecio o indiferencia.

Él, que siempre había sido visto con condescendencia por la naturaleza de sus orígenes, estaba encantado por sus miradas desconcertadas ante la inmensa felicidad que les mostraba. Todos estos matrimonios arreglados para preservar sus rangos y sus riquezas palidecían ante el amor verdadero e incondicional que lo unía a Candy. Sus rostros llenos de celos y frustración contenida le parecieron la mejor venganza, lo que reflejó en sus ojos orgullosos al escuchar a su padre el Duque presentar a su futura esposa de una manera muy elogiosa ante toda la élite aristocrática. Ella los había saludado con un aire tímido, mientras evitaba la mirada insistente sobre ella de su cuñado, que había visto por el rabillo del ojo, junto a su ilustre hermana y madre. ¡Dios que este hombre la hacía sentirse incómoda! Afortunadamente, un poco apartado, había notado la presencia de Slim y su compañero, que le sonreían con amabilidad, haciéndola sentir más tranquila. Con un oído distraído había escuchado al duque celebrar su presencia, alabando a su familia y a su padre adoptivo, William Andrew. El día anterior, Richard Grandchester le había mencionado su deseo de hablar sobre su adopción, para matar de raíz los comentarios de las lenguas malvadas. Ella no había tenido ningún inconveniente, pues nunca había intentado ocultar esa relación filial. Además ser aceptada por este hombre de la alta nobleza ante la aristocracia británica la había hecho sentir un tanto más orgullosa de Albert y la elección que había tenido al convertirla en su hija...

Una vez hechas las presentaciones se dirigieron a la capilla familiar en donde los esperaba el sacerdote que había venido directamente desde Edimburgo para celebrar la Misa tradicional y al final de la cual la pareja joven y sus parientes más cercanos se reunirían para la bendición de los esponsales.

Slim, el único miembro cercano de Candy, había leído un texto bíblico, y luego habían recitado varias oraciones. El sacerdote pronunció las palabras finales y terminó con una canción por la gloria de María. Contra todo pronóstico, Terry ya no estaba enojado al momento de pasar el anillo de compromiso por el dedo de Candy, pues se dio cuenta de que lo que había deseado ardientemente ya no era un sueño. Poco importaba si la ceremonia había tenido lugar ante su idiota hermano y su estúpida hermana, o bajo la mirada astuta de su madrastra, la mirada emocionada de Candy tuvo el efecto de borrar todo lo demás. Ella era oficialmente su futura esposa, por lo que tuvo dificultad para dominar su alegría.

La cena de compromiso se llevó a cabo alrededor de un suntuoso buffet, permitiendo a los jóvenes novios a saludar a los invitados y conversar con más facilidad con ellos, además de poder huir de los más molestos. Había tanta gente que era fácil pasar de uno a otro con una pequeña excusa, para no hacerlos sentir desatendidos. Sin embargo, toda esta atención les dejó poco tiempo a los amantes para encontrar un momento solo para ellos. A menudo fueron separados, pero intercambiaban miradas discretas y suspiros cómplices. Candy estuvo particularmente en el centro de la atención, solicitada regularmente por pretendientes para una pieza de baile o para una inocente conversación.

Rodolfo, más insistente que nunca, había exigido repetidamente una pieza de baile, y por desgracia ella no se había podido negar, por el riesgo de parecer demasiado mal educada. Y cada vez, aprovechando la oportunidad, la estrechaba fuertemente contra él, con su mano en su espalda, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento para esquivarlo. Su respiración cada vez estaba más impregnada de olor a licor, quemando sus mejillas ruborizadas por el calvario que él le hacía sufrir, por lo que ella giraba su cabeza para alejarse de lo que le generaba repugnancia. Afortunadamente, siempre tenía algún pretendiente que era lo suficientemente insistente para que su compañero de baile la dejara ir, los buenos modales imponiéndose sobre sus impulsos primarios, y la soltaba a regañadientes, con la detestable sensación de que se la querían robar.

Desde ese momento, Rodolfo estuvo más disgustado que de costumbre, porque sabía que no podía pedir otra pieza de baile, por haber excedido su cuota por muy cuñado que fuera. Por lo que empezó a pasearse entre los invitados, con su vaso de whisky en la mano, dejando el champán de lado pues le parecía demasiado ligero para su gusto. Notó a Cookie inmerso en una gran discusión con Slim y su compañero, un hombre muy atractivo, de mediana edad, cuyos hermosos dientes blancos brillaban a través de su barba rubia. Los miró con desaprobación, pasando frente a ellos con una mueca en su boca por la indignación.

"¿Cómo era posible que estos dos se exhibieran así delante de todo el mundo? ¿Como si no estuvieran conscientes de lo que representaba el uno para el otro? Me pregunto ¿Cómo mi hermano se atrevió a invitar a estas... estas dos locas? ¡Él está decididamente más perturbado de lo que pensaba! Y entonces, ¿Cómo puede ser que la hermosa Candice tenga sentimientos por este loco?

Sus ojos entonces se posaron sobre Terry, su hermano bastardo, y los celos se apoderaron de él haciendo el aire irrespirable. Lo observó conversando con los invitados y sorprendió su mano rozando discretamente la mano de Candy, mientras ella pasaba cerca de él. Percibió la mirada elocuente que ella le dirigió a cambio, invitándolo a conquistarla. Este intercambio fugaz no le dejó ninguna duda sobre la inmoralidad de su relación.

Temblando de rabia, sintió que el demonio de la lujuria penetraba en su ser, y le tomó algo de tiempo recuperar su ánimo, gracias a un nuevo vaso de whisky que había interceptado al pasar un sirviente. Oyó risas y giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido. Era Candy, visiblemente divertida por lo que acababa de susurrarle en su oído su prometido. Apretó el puño, lívido, con la mirada fija en ella que seguía riendo. ¡Qué hermosa era y cómo la deseaba!

Alguien se acercó tan cerca que pudo sentir su aliento contra su oído. Él conocía bien esa voz tan familiar que podía adivinar lo que lo atormentaba, y frunció el ceño con irritación. "Deberías dejar de devorarla con tus ojos hermano, o de lo contrario te arriesgas a tener problemas... ", le dijo Sybille burlonamente.

"Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? ¡No tengo nada que ver con tus sarcasmos! ¡Es un hombre desesperado el que tienes frente a ti!"

La joven gruñó, encogiéndose de hombros, con su rostro poco agraciado escondido tras de un abanico que sostenía delante de su boca, cuyos extremos agudos atravesaban el papel con el vigor de una lanza envenenada.

"¿Cómo pudiste haberte enamorado de esa campesina? ¡No tiene gracia ni elegancia! ¡Simplemente es buena para pasar la bandeja de los pastelitos!"

"¡Tu mala fe te ciega, hermana! ¡Ella es simplemente sublime, una verdadera diosa! ¡Y el escucharte criticarla me hace pensar que estás celosa de ella!"

"Yo, ¿celosa? - exclamó la joven aristócrata con un gemido porcino."

"Sí, celosa como todas las mujeres que están aquí. Mira un poco como la observan con el rabillo del ojo, hablando en voz baja, pronunciando sus insignificantes y mordaces comentarios sobre su incomparable belleza. La detallan, la examinan, buscando un defecto que no existe... Ella es maravillosa..."

"¡Oh, bien! – suspiró ella -, pero con todo lo "maravillosa" que ella es, deberías buscar otra presa, ¡porque ésta, a pesar de todos tus intentos, sólo tiene ojos para Terrence!"

Con eso se dio la vuelta, abandonando a su hermano a sus pensamientos poco realistas, quien, refunfuñando, la miraba alejarse con su imponente trasero.

"¡Eso lo veremos, hermana! Sé bien que lo veremos..."

* * *

El momento que se temía finalmente llegó... La tormenta que se había formado a la distancia, como atraída por los sonidos de la fiesta, se manifestó en un primer momento con un rugido ronco y estridente, y luego empujada por el viento, con un avance acelerado, oscureció el cielo y desplazó al sol detrás de espesas nubes que se acumularon sobre el castillo, amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento. Con las primeras gotas, todo el mundo fue invitado a regresar al interior, y los sirvientes corrieron con paraguas para protegerlos. En poco tiempo, un aguacero torrencial cayó sobre el jardín, lo que sorprendió a dos rezagados, que se apresuraron a dirigirse a las tiendas techadas esperando a que los fueran a buscar. El viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que las tiendas amenazaban con volar, lanzando los vasos sobre las mesas y haciendo volar las servilletas. Cookie, uno de los rezagados, quedó atrapado en el lugar con Lucille, mostrándose cada vez más inquieto. En su prisa por entrar, su silla de ruedas se atascó, y prefirieron volver a uno de los refugios en lugar de quedarse a ser empapados como una sopa. A medida que su situación se hacía cada vez más incierta, la joven enfermera decidió entonces afrontar la lluvia para ir a buscar ayuda.

-¡Vuelvo enseguida, señor Dicks! ¡No se preocupe! - dijo alejándose, sosteniendo firmemente con una mano su largo abrigo que azotaba su cara y obstaculizaba su vista. Entrando totalmente empapada en el castillo se sorprendió por la serenidad del lugar. La orquesta reunida en el gran salón había empezado a tocar de nuevo, y los invitados habían retomado las conversaciones que la tormenta había interrumpido por un momento. Deambulando como un alma en pena finalmente se cruzó con Candy, quien estaba ocupada en evitar a su indigno cuñado que la acosaba con una mirada perversa.

\- ¡Dios mío, Lucille! ¡Estás empapada! - exclamó, horrorizada - ¿Pero dónde está el señor Dicks?

\- Se quedó bajo una tienda, señora. Su silla está atascada. Corrí hasta aquí para buscar ayuda. ¡Y la tormenta está cada vez más fuerte!

La descripción de la joven estaba lejos de ser exagerada. A propósito, la gente se había alejado de las ventanas pues la lluvia golpeaba con tal violencia los cristales que temían se fueran a romper. Candy miró a su alrededor en busca de Carson u otro criado. Pero todo el personal estaba ocupado en traer lo necesario para secar a los invitados que estaban empapados. ¡No había más tiempo que perder! Ella vio a Terry hablando con un hombre pequeño que tenía el pelo blanco y gafas redondas. Ambos parecían conocerse bien, ya que el joven parecía muy cómodo con él.

\- Discúlpenme por interrumpirles - dijo ella, tomándolo por el brazo.

\- ¡Oh Candy! Permíteme presentarte al Señor Davies, quien fue mi profesor de piano...

\- Encantada, señor... – le respondió ella, apartándolo a un lado, sin preocuparse por la falta de cortesía por su gesto - _¡Tenía una gran urgencia en ese momento!_

\- Pero, ¿qué está pasando? - exclamó Terry, sorprendido por su extraña actitud.

\- ¡Cookie está afuera! ¡Su silla está atrapada y no puede entrar!

\- ¿Afuera? ¿Con esta lluvia torrencial? ¡Pobre diablo! ¡Vamos a ayudarle!

Sin más preámbulos, se apresuraron a salir, lanzando un grito de terror al hacerlo, pues el viento había roto el techo de la tienda y había dejado caer el agua sobre el pobre Cookie, quien estaba tendido en el suelo, con su silla que se había dado vuelta a su lado.

\- Quería tratar de levantarme... - gimió mientras que Terry se acercó a él y lo levanto, jadeando. Carson, alertado a su vez por Lucille se había unido a ellos, y con sus dos vigorosos brazos ayudó a su señor a poner al joven lisiado en su silla, quien no pudo contener un grito de dolor.

\- Debes haber empeorado tus heridas al caer mi pobre Cookie... – le dijo Candy pasando una mano cariñosa por su frente - Aguanta, estaremos a salvo en unos segundos.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, emprendieron el regreso al castillo con su carga, no sin antes enfrentar una nueva ráfaga de lluvia que amenazó con desequilibrarlos. Finalmente, después de mucho esfuerzo, llegaron a su destino, exhaustos y empapados hasta los huesos. Su irrupción en el gran salón, embarrados, no pasó desapercibida...

\- ¡Dios del cielo!, pero ¿qué les pasó?

Era Beatrix Grandchester, seguida de cerca por su hija, quien los interpeló. Todos los invitados se volvieron hacia ellos, con un aire inquisitivo mezclado con incomprensión en sus rostros. Terry giró su mirada hacia sí mismo y se dio cuenta de la apariencia miserable que estaba mostrándole a todos. Con su ropa empapada goteando sobre la alfombra, creando una aureola alrededor de sus pies. Candy a su lado no se quedaba atrás. Estaba desaliñada, con su hermoso vestido manchado de tierra. Parecía como si ambos hubieran salido del lodo.

\- El señor Dicks se quedó atrapado bajo la lluvia... - suspiró Terry molesto - ¡Como los sirvientes estaban ocupados con los invitados, nosotros, Candy y yo, preferimos actuar sin esperar!

\- ¡El resultado está a la altura de sus expectativas! ¿Se han mirado a ustedes mismos? Tienen un aspecto lamentable con todo ese barro, ¡créanme! - señaló Sybille con su voz chillona.

\- ¡Es cierto que estás segura bajo estos muros mi querida hermana, pero no te arriesgues a que el techo se derrumbe sobre ustedes y alivie mis pobres oídos manteniendo sus boca cerradas, lo que no seguiría siendo un sueño y un deseo inexcusable para mí!

Sybille se mordió los labios con rabia, lo que tuvo el efecto de hinchar sus mejillas enrojecidas y enfatizar sus malvados ojos un poco más, y se volvió hacia su madre, quien para evitar el escándalo le hizo un discreto gesto para que se calmara.

\- ¡Bueno...! Tendrás que revisar la organización de tu equipo, Carson! - gritó esta última, mirando de reojo a su mayordomo, quién murmuró palabras de disculpa, bajando los ojos – Es anormal que sea el hijo del duque el que esté obligado a hacer tu trabajo. ¡Vamos, vamos, muévete! Regresa a todos a su habitación (ella había mostrado a Cookie con una mano desdeñosa mientras decía eso), ¡Esto nos ha causado suficientes problemas!... En cuanto a ustedes dos, Terrence y Candice, están obligados a cambiarse de ropa y a reunirse con sus invitados lo antes posible. ¡Esta broma ha durado demasiado!

Luego se giró sobre sus tacones con un gesto de desprecio, mientras asintió con la cabeza a su hija para que la siguiera, la que le dio una sonrisa burlona a su hermano, ¡que acababa de ser reprendido como un maleante delante de todo el mundo! ¡Dios odiaba a esta familia!

\- Si lo deseas - dijo desesperado, tomando la helada mano de Candy -, ¡Saldremos de esta casa en un segundo! ¡Haré lo que tú quieras!"

\- No podemos hacerle esa afrenta a tu padre después de todos sus esfuerzos por organizar nuestros esponsales. Le debemos eso - contestó suavemente -, olvídate de Beatrix y olvídate de tu hermana. Pronto serán sólo recuerdos lejanos...

\- Todo parece tan simple cuando te escucho. ¡Pero me gustaría mucho poder darle la vuelta a la moneda!

Él había dicho esto mientras levantaba el puño que ella instintivamente detuvo presionándolo contra él.

\- ¡Tsssss! ¡Tsssss! Cálmate, nos están observando. ¡Este no es el momento de hacer un escándalo! Pues se volvería contra ti. Vamos a cambiarnos y nos encontraremos aquí en unos minutos.

\- Tienes razón... – le dijo con voz cansada - Siempre tienes razón...

Con eso, él subió. En el camino se encontró con la señora Hughes, a quien le pidió que llamara al médico de la familia para que estuviera a la cabecera de Cookie.

\- Quiero asegurarme de que mi amigo esté bien.

\- No se preocupe por eso, mi señor, nosotros cuidaremos de él. ¿Quiere que le envíe un sirviente para que le ayude a cambiarse?

– No me será útil señora Hughes. Es un hábito que hace tiempo he perdido, y que estoy obligado a confesarle.

La señora Hughes mostró una sonrisa cómplice y luego se dirigió a su oficina mientras Terry regresaba a su habitación. Él atravesó la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la cama para tener un momento de respiro. Luego, después de emitir unos largos suspiros de resignación, entró al baño. Se miró en el espejo y al notar su apariencia desastrosa tomó la decisión de ducharse. El agua caliente resbaló por su musculatura helada y calentó su cuerpo gradualmente. Le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo bajo la ducha, pero tenía que darse prisa, seguramente sus invitados lo esperaban impacientemente. Se secó rápidamente y luego abrió su armario en donde le esperaba un traje más tradicional.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? - se preguntó mientras terminaba de atar el nudo de su corbata - ¡Qué no daría por estar en Nueva York lejos de todos estos idiotas!

Estaba empezando a tener más y más nostalgia y su familia, de hecho, no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, ¡Cómo estaba impaciente de partir de allí! Candy y él habían planeado marcharse en tres días, pero el comportamiento de su madrastra, las calumnias de su hermana, y las miradas maliciosas de su hermano hacia su novia, lo habían convencido de que tenían que irse antes, tenían que huir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar que se había vuelto insoportable para él.

Por supuesto, había advertido el comportamiento sospechoso de Rodolfo hacia Candy. Muchas veces había querido hacerle comprender, a su manera, que tenía que cesar todo tipo de acercamiento hacia ella, pero cada vez Candy le había instado a mantenerse alejado, adivinando el giro que tomarían los acontecimientos a la menor provocación de su idiota hermano. Una vez más ella lo protegió de sus reacciones, que podrían llegar a ser terribles si la ira se apoderaba de él. Y cuando se trataba de su hermano, la espuma se elevaba rápidamente hasta su nariz, por el odio que le tenía.

 _¡Estaba decidido! No esperarían tres días para irse. Se irían al día siguiente... para no volver jamás..._

Se ajustó el nudo de la corbata por última vez y luego abrió la puerta. Podía oír la dulce música de la orquesta que venía del gran salón. Un vals... No podía esperar para bailar uno con Candy, quien debía estar esperándolo pacientemente abajo...

Se acercó a la escalera y estaba a punto de bajar cuando un grito penetrante, lleno de terror, resonó en todo el castillo. Un grito tan fuerte y tan espantoso que se oyó incluso en el salón de baile, haciendo que la orquesta se detuviera. El corazón de Terry saltó en su pecho tan violentamente que jadeó. Nunca había oído un aullido tan horrible, tan espantoso que le heló la sangre, sabiendo en el fondo de su ser de dónde había sido emitido, y corrió loco de angustia rumbo a la habitación de Candy...

Fin del capitulo 19


	26. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

Candy estaba congelada y se dirigió a su habitación. Por encima de la barandilla de las escaleras vio a Terry conversando con la señora Hughes, y comprendió que le estaba hablando sobre Cookie. El escándalo provocado anteriormente por la duquesa de Grandchester había precipitado las cosas, y había alejado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a su pobre amigo. No era tanto el baño forzado que había sufrido lo que le preocupaba, sino su caída cuando trató de levantarse de su silla.

\- ¡Intentar ponerse de pie con una fractura en la tibia!, ¡Aun así, no podía! – se dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

¡Cookie acababa de demostrarles una vez más cuán temerario era! Sufriendo cada día un poco menos por sus heridas, gracias a la cuidadosa atención de la linda Lucille, ella sospechaba que había creído que sus alas habían crecido, ¡alas que habían sido realmente rotas en el suelo húmedo de los Grandchester! Con un poco de suerte saldría solo con algunos moretones, el único daño que ella deseaba que tuviera. De todos modos, había planeado ir a verlo antes de encontrarse con los invitados. No estaría tranquilo su espíritu hasta que supiera más sobre su condición.

Giró el picaporte de la puerta y entró en su habitación ya hundida en la penumbra. ¡Unos pocos minutos de tranquilidad, después de un día tan ocupado, no le harían daño!... Su vestido húmedo se pegaba a su piel y se apresuró a bajar cada tirante de sus hombros. El vestido cayó a sus pies, dejándola en su combinación interior. El viento soplaba contra la ventana y se estremeció. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y giró el interruptor. La lámpara sobre ella chisporroteaba, iluminando la habitación con destellos intermitentes al ritmo de los lamentos y quejidos del viento que penetraban bajo el zócalo, a pesar del espesor de las paredes.

De pronto sintió el chasquido de la cerradura de la puerta de su habitación. Tenía que ser la mucama que venía a preparar su nuevo traje… Tranquilizada, tiró de la cortina de la ducha y estaba a punto de desnudarse completamente cuando dos manos la acariciaron, descansando sobre su cintura y tirándola hacia atrás.

\- ¡Terry! – dijo ella dijo riendo entre dientes, - "Vamos, ahora no es el momento..."

Por respuesta los labios tocaron sus hombros y luego se aferraron a su piel con avidez. Ella gimió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, pero inmediatamente se puso rígida ante el olor del alcohol que le fue reconocible entre todos, el que penetró en su nariz, ese olor por el que había sufrido toda la tarde con cada acercamiento de... ¡Rodolfo! Se giró rápidamente, retrocediendo horrorizada, con su cuerpo temblando y chocando contra el borde de la bañera.

\- ¡Rodolfo! Qué… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo con voz ahogada.

Él se puso frente a ella, con sus ojos codiciosos y su respiración agitada.

\- Me has seducido traviesa, todo el día, con tus guiños y tus sonrisas...

\- ¡Pero nunca en la vida! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

\- ¡En efecto, la he perdido! - gritó él, sujetándola por los hombros - ¡Me vuelves loco! Y sé que tú también me deseas tanto como yo te deseo, ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Pero suéltame! ¡Ayuda, Terryyyyy! - Gritó, luchando. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ni Terry, ni nadie más podía oírla con ese viento ensordecedor que sacudía todo el castillo. ¡Su corazón latía violentamente! Tenía tanto miedo que sus miembros le fallaban y perdían su vigor. ¡Ella estaba a su merced, en ese espacio estrecho que no le dejaba ninguna posibilidad de huir!

Rodolfo se adelantó y rápidamente la agarró. La apretó contra él buscando su boca, con su aliento lleno de whisky extendiéndose por su rostro. Sus poderosas manos encerraron las suyas. ¡Era fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que ella hubiera imaginado! Mientras la estrechaba con un brazo firme, viajaba con su otra mano por cada parte de su cuerpo, presionándolo con avidez, mientras lanzaba pequeños gritos de excitación. ¡Ella estaba aterrorizada! Mientras que él agarró su rostro y forzó su boca con su lengua rasposa buscando la suya, siguiendo por sus mejillas, dejando un camino de saliva viscosa. Candy gritó, pero su grito murió de inmediato en los labios codiciosos del agresor, sintiéndose medio asfixiada. Finalmente él se alejó, suspirando satisfecho. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sofocada, sintiendo las náuseas llegar a su garganta y la amargura de la bilis invadiendo su boca. Levantó la vista y vio que él le sonreía, con una de esas sonrisas orgullosas y encantadas que había visto a menudo en el rostro de otro joven cuyos rasgos, aunque diferentes, le parecieron totalmente comparables: ¡Neal!... En el espacio de un segundo ella se vio a sí misma en esa vieja mansión con él, quien le impedía el paso, con ese sentimiento de peligro por la violencia que estaba a punto de vivir. Ella se había escapado, asustada e incapaz de hablar después con nadie. Sólo con Albert y con Terry había tenido la confianza, pero había diluido la narración para no entrar en pánico. Era una herida íntima que no sentía el coraje de compartir...

Rodolfo entonces apretó su abrazo, con su mano húmeda persiguiendo descubrir su cuerpo petrificado con terror.

\- ¡Ahora eres mía! - jadeó en su oído mientras buscaba un camino entre sus muslos - ¡Verás lo que es un hombre, uno verdadero!

Ella abrió los ojos con horror, luchando cada vez más. No quería, ella no quería terminar así, ¡ultrajada sobre esos azulejos helados! ¡Tenía que escapar de ese lugar a toda costa! De repente, movida por la fuerza de la desesperación, consiguió desprenderse, y apoyándose en el borde de la bañera lo golpeó en la entrepierna, con un golpe violento, diez veces más elevado por la rabia que sentía. Él se sentó gritando de dolor, mientras que Candy aprovechando su desatención pasó detrás de él y lo empujó hacia la bañera, arrastrando en su caída la cortina de la ducha que lo cubrió por completo. Sin más preámbulos, ella se apresuró a salir del baño pero tropezó contra el lavamanos, golpeándose fuertemente, lo que la dejó muy adolorida. Estando un poco aturdida, sin embargo siguió huyendo y corrió hasta la puerta de su habitación, pero aunque giró el mango, ¡ésta permaneció totalmente cerrada!

\- ¿Te vas a abrir maldita puerta? Gimió ella, sacudiendo desesperadamente el picaporte.

\- ¿Es esto lo que estás buscando, mi preciosura?

Ella se sacudió y volvió la cabeza, vio a Rodolfo acercándose a ella, con una llave que saltaba en la palma de su mano. Horrorizada miró la llave, su única posibilidad hacia la libertad, hacia la seguridad, y era él, ese monstruo, ¡quien la sostenía! ¡No podría terminar así! ¡No, nunca se lo permitiría!

Reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas se precipitó sobre él, quien sorprendido se echó hacia atrás, dejando caer la llave que rodó al pie de la cama. Candy la agarró y corrió hacia la cerradura y con su mano temblorosa erró varias veces al tratar de introducirla en el agujero. ¡Pero finalmente la llave giró en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió! El alivio llenó su corazón y ella se apresuró a dirigirse hacia afuera, pero en ese mismo momento, una mano vigorosa la sujetó de espalda, ¡rasgando parte de su combinación! ¡Ella se aferró a la manija totalmente desesperada! ¡La puerta se cerraría tras ella y ella quedaría atrapada!

Entonces, en un último arranque, ella se aferró al marco de la puerta, ¡E hinchando su pecho, gritó! ¡Gritó en voz alta, con toda la fuerza que tenía, unida al terror y a la angustia! Fue un grito inhumano, esa clase de grito que se emite cuando no se quiere morir...

Entonces, como una vulgar muñeca de harapos, se sintió catapultada hacia dentro. Sus pensamientos se hicieron borrosos, como si estuviesen atrapados en una prensa, desfilando en su mente lentamente. Rodolfo la había tirado hacia atrás violentamente y con tal furia que tropezó y su cabeza golpeó contra la cama. En ese momento, ya no podía pensar. Su cráneo se sentía terriblemente herido y sintió que la arrojaban al suelo. Entreabrió los ojos y vio a su verdugo inclinado sobre ella.

\- ¿Querías escapar, perra sucia, eh?! ¡Ya verás! - gritó él, desabrochándose los pantalones.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en todas direcciones, tratando de zafarse las manos, que él agarraba con fuerza.

\- ¡Así que deja de moverte! - gimió mientras la mantenía en el suelo. Pero como ella se resistía, le dio una bofetada con el dorso de la mano, dejándola medio aturdida por dolor. Luego, apretando un poco su brazo se acercó a su oreja diciéndole: - Si sigues moviéndote, te romperé el brazo, ¿Entiendes?

Sus ojos enloquecidos buscaban los suyos y ella se dio cuenta de que no dudaría en ejecutar su amenaza. Aterrorizada, asintió con un movimiento de sus párpados y apretó los dientes mientras él se recostaba sobre ella y se abría paso entre sus muslos con gruñidos de animal. Ella quería gritar pero su boca permanecía muda, paralizada por el miedo. El aire le hacía falta mientras sentía todo su peso sobre ella. Sus repugnantes manos se deslizaron sobre sus nalgas y de un golpe le arrancaron la liga que sostenía su panty. Ella gimió con horror, cerrando sus párpados con asco. Él la agarró por la barbilla, forzándola a mirarlo.

\- Eres al menos inteligente, querida, ¿no? ¡No te engañes! ¡Nadie vendrá a tu rescate! Están todos abajo bebiendo y bailando. ¡Tú eres mía, sola mía!...

Ella estiró el cuello con repulsión, buscando cualquier objeto en la habitación que pudiera ayudarla a rechazar a este hombre repulsivo que la inmovilizaba y ¡estaba a punto de abusar de ella! Mientras luchaba, vio uno de sus zapatos en el rabillo del ojo, los que se había sacado cuando entró en la habitación. Un bonito zapato Charleston con un tacón _bobine_ sólido... ¡y estaba a su alcance...! ¡si lograba alcanzarlo con su mano! Afortunadamente, Rodolfo se movió ligeramente en ese momento, para ahondar en sus pantalones en busca de sus atributos, que obviamente tenían muchas dificultades para mostrarse al exterior... Aprovechando este segundo de respiro, soltó uno de sus brazos, agarró el zapato y lo golpeó en la cara tan fuerte como su cuerpo atrapado se lo permitió. Él se enderezó de inmediato, gritando de dolor, y cayó hacia atrás, llevándose la mano a los ojos. Siendo liberada Candy saltó como un resorte, todavía sosteniendo el zapato en su mano. Su agresor estaba todavía gimiendo tendido en el suelo, y la sangre fluía de su cara. Ella lo miró, petrificada, incapaz de hacer el menor movimiento. El hombre herido que le dejaba libre el paso parecía inofensivo ahora, pero le era necesario eludirlo para no arriesgarse a que la capturara de nuevo. ¡Era necesario hacerlo rápido antes de que se recuperara!

Reuniendo todo su coraje, la joven rubia dio un paso, luego otro, mientras que lo seguía recelosa con la mirada, pues seguía gimiendo, con el rostro entre las manos. ¡Ese era el momento o nunca lo sería! Con sus músculos activos, y lanzando un grito de lamento, saltó por encima del cuerpo que permanecía inmóvil, indiferente a su presencia, pero cuando su pie tocó el suelo sintió una mano aferrada a su tobillo que la hizo inclinarse hacia adelante , colapsando con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la alfombra. Al salir de su estupor, levantó la cabeza y vio a Rodolfo detrás de ella, arrastrándose en su dirección

\- ¿A dónde vas bonita? - Le dijo con una sonrisa voraz que distorsionaba su rostro. De su ojo herido salían lágrimas de sangre. ¡Se parecía a esas horribles criaturas descritas en los libros de terror! Su avance era lento pero constante y su mano subía por su pantorrilla. El horrible escenario que acababa de sufrir se repetía y no quería volverlo a vivir ¡Nunca jamás!

Con un movimiento rápido ella se giró, forzando a Rodolfo a soltarla, y apoyándose sobre sus codos lo miró. La sorpresa duró solo un segundo en la cara de este último. ¡Pues ya no era miedo lo que estaba leyendo en los ojos de ella, sino ira y determinación! Sin darle tiempo a pensar más sobre su comportamiento, ella lo pateó directo en la mandíbula haciéndolo inclinar hacia un lado. Y entonces él recibió otro golpe, igualmente violento en la nariz, con un sonido de huesos quebrándose, seguido por un dolor insoportable que le hizo gritar. Aprovechándose de su aturdimiento, Candy se precipitó sobre él, gritando de rabia y golpeándolo con los puños, y pegándole con toda la furia que su miedo había engendrado. Desestabilizado, él trató de protegerse con sus brazos, incapaz de controlar esa locura feroz que le golpeaba con increíble fuerza. ¡Ella de seguro iba a matarlo!

De pronto, los golpes cesaron y él volvió a abrir los ojos. Con su ojo sano vio el rostro pálido de Terry, y un estremecimiento de angustia lo atravesó. Se dijo a sí mismo que si no era ella quien iba a matarlo, sería él, porque la forma en que lo miraba no le auguraba nada bueno. Se sintió levantado del suelo y arrastrado por el cabello durante varios metros. Entonces los golpes se redoblaron con tal intensidad que él pensó que su condena estaba lista, que iba a morir de manera miserable en esa habitación. Cada vez que lo golpeaba se iba hundiendo cada vez más en la inconsciencia, ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, ni siquiera para pedir misericordia.

\- ¡Te lo ruego, Terry, detente! – creyó oír repentinamente en la semiinconsciencia. Era la voz de Candy. - ¡Te lo ruego, detente, vas a matarlo!

-¡Eso es lo que pienso hacer! ¡Vamos, bastardo, levántate y lucha!

-¡Puedes ver que no puede! Él ya tuvo suficiente, créeme. ¡Déjalo, te lo ruego!

Terry se levantó sin aliento. Sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre que no era la suya... Candy puso sus brazos alrededor suyo y levantó la vista con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras temblaba...

\- Se acabó... - dijo ella, poniendo su cabeza contra su hombro – Ya se acabó...

Luego miró a Rodolfo y se estremeció disgustada por el espectáculo lamentable que le mostraba. Era un ser odioso, un cobarde que la había atacado por sorpresa y se había convertido en un ser miserable, un ser ridículo con sus pantalones abajo, al nivel de sus tobillos. ¡Era realmente grotesco!

\- ¡¿Terrence, Candice?! - gritó una voz masculina - El duque de Grandchester acababa de irrumpir en la habitación. Su rostro pareció perder todos sus colores. Comprendió lo que acababa de pasar... Miró a su hijo, tendido en el suelo y gimiendo, luego se volvió hacia Candy, quien se había refugiado en los brazos de Terry.

\- Tú… ¿Tú estás bien, Candice? – le preguntó con una voz vacilante, sacudida por el impacto de lo que acababa de descubrir.

\- Sí… - dijo ella, con la cabeza erguida – Yo estoy bien. No se preocupe…

Él Suspiró tristemente y mostró un gesto afectuoso hacia ella, un gesto interrumpido en su ímpetu por los gritos histéricos de su esposa.

\- ¡Dios mío, Rodolfo!, ¿qué le pasó? - Exclamó, corriendo hacia su ilustre hijo, cuya cabeza se había triplicado de tamaño. Ella se sentó a su lado y tomó su cabeza entre sus rodillas, acariciándole como si fuera todavía un niño- Ya, ya, mi amor. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí…

Sus ojos vagaron alrededor de ella, y luego se detuvieron en Candy y Terry quienes la miraban sin decir nada. Sus ropas desgarradas y sus heridas faciales daban testimonio de la violencia que se había desatado en la habitación. Con su barbilla temblorosa por la emoción, acarició más enfáticamente a su hijo que gemía en sus brazos y de repente se volvió hacia ellos, abriendo su boca como si fuera una cobra a punto de escupir su veneno.

\- Qué trampa le has tendido a él, pequeña seductora, ¿eh? ¡No van a salirse de esta como si nada! ¡Los echaré a ambos a la cárcel y no saldréis de ella en mucho tiempo! Ustedes no son más que criminales...

\- ¡Basta, señora! ¡Una palabra más y la voy a echar de esta mansión para nunca más volver! ¡Su ceguera no es más que otro insulto para nuestra familia! ¡Vuestro hijo, con su comportamiento indescriptible, acaba de empañarla de un modo irreparable, una vergüenza imperdonable que nos perseguirá de generación en generación!

\- ¡Ese hijo que tanto culpa es también suyo, se lo recuerdo!

\- Lo es, para mi gran pesar y para nuestra mayor desgracia – dijo suspirando – yo no puedo ignorar los lazos de sangre, pero puedo ignorar su existencia para siempre...

La incomprensión se leyó en la cara de Beatrix.

\- ¿Qué quiere usted decir, Richard?

Por toda respuesta el duque se acercó a su hijo.

-¡Rodolfo! - Dijo él, con una voz imperiosa y helada. - ¡Dejarás este castillo esta noche, y nunca más volverás! Te retiro todos tus títulos y todas tus posesiones. ¡Ya no eres noble, ya no eres nada! Te enviaré la más mínima de tus pertenencias a tu apartamento de Londres. Quiero que estos lugares sean vaciados de tu presencia de aquí a mañana, cuando tomarás el barco para Canberra, en Australia. ¡Nunca más quiero oír hablar de ti otra vez! ¡Quiero olvidar tu existencia!

\- ¡Por Dios, Richard! ¿Usted no piensa, qué será de él?

-¡Usted debe saber señora, que no me importan ninguna de sus palabras!

\- ¡Richard, por el amor del cielo, tenga piedad! ¡No haga esto, es nuestro hijo!

Ella se había arrojado a sus pies sollozando, con las manos pegadas al doblez de su pantalón.

\- Mi decisión está tomada, señora, y no me retractaré de ella. Usted es libre de seguirlo si lo desea. ¡No la detendré!

Después se volvió hacia Terry y le dijo con voz cansada.

\- Lleva a Candy lo más discretamente posible a tu habitación. Cámbiense y ¡salgan del castillo tan pronto como les sea posible! ¡Esta familia les ha hecho sufrir demasiado...!

\- ¡Pero, padre!...

\- No te preocupes. Me uniré a nuestros invitados y fingiré que todo está bien. Puedo ser muy buen actor también cuando quiero... - agregó con triste sonrisa. Puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro de su hijo y luego salió de la habitación, sin mirar a Beatrix o a Rodolfo.

Esta vez, Terry obedeció a su padre y llevó a Candy a su habitación. Una criada, ciertamente enviada por el duque, se les unió poco después, para traer a Candy una nueva ropa. Mientras que ella estaba vistiéndose en el cuarto de baño, Terry le escribió un mensaje a Slim y le pidió a la doncella que se lo entregara. Unos minutos después se reunieron con este último, quien los esperaba con su coche en el jardín. La joven pareja se precipitó en el vehículo, que se movió a paso rápido en dirección de la casa de sus amigos, ¡un refugio benevolente por sus almas magulladas...!

Fin del capitulo 20


	27. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

 _(Traducción del francés por mi muy estimada Anneth White)_

Sentado en la penumbra, en un sillón junto a la cama, con una tenue luz, con los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, la había visto dormir toda la noche. A través de la ventana podía ver la rosada luz del amanecer. ¿Ya era de mañana?... Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras su mente luchaba por calmarse.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de John, Candy inmediatamente pidió ir a la cama y colapsó sin aliento en la cama. Terry se había quitado los zapatos, la había cubierto con una manta y se había sentado a su lado sin moverse, conformándose con velar su sueño a través de la luz pálida de una lámpara de noche, observando el menor ceño fruncido de una ceja o alguna arruga en su frente.

Pensativo, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas frente a su boca, suspiró con desaliento ante su incapacidad para ahuyentar las terribles imágenes que se habían estado reproduciendo en su mente, desde aquella escena insoportable que había presenciado en el castillo.

Cuando entró en la habitación, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la vio con vida, ya que temía lo peor mientras corría a rescatarla. Ella estaba viva, pero también medio desnuda y despeinada, y durante unos segundos no pudo reaccionar, demasiado sorprendido por lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Su hermano estaba tirado en el suelo, acurrucado, tratando de protegerse mientras ella lo golpeaba con los puños y los pies con gritos de rabia.

Sin embargo, con su alta estatura, Rodolfo podría haberla repelido con un solo gesto, pero parecía aterrorizado por la furia que emanaba de ella, en gran contraste por su pequeño cuerpo frágil, que sin ninguna piedad lo golpeaba. Fue en ese momento cuando ella se acercó a la chimenea y agarró el enorme candelabro que posaba sobre el mantel, por lo que Terry corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Candy había levantado la cabeza sorprendida y lo que había leído en sus ojos lo había horrorizado: una mirada perdida, llena de ira, pero también de terror y disgusto.

\- ¡Por Dios del Cielo! - había gemido él, tomándola en sus brazos - ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

La presionó con fuerza contra él, murmurándole al oído palabras que debían ser tranquilizadoras. Pero arrastrada por su confusión, ella no lo había escuchado y se debatía en gemidos como una bestia asustada. Finalmente, su voz, esa voz tierna y grave que tanto quería, había logrado romper las barreras de su mente atormentada, y se hundió en sus brazos sollozando. ¿No tienes nada? ¡Dime que no tienes nada! - le preguntó, con su voz quebrada, mientras tocaba sus hombros, sus brazos, sus manos.

\- Yo... yo no tengo nada... - Había respondido entre gemidos. A él le pareció que ella estaba saliendo de una pesadilla. Pero en esta ocasión, el monstruo de sus sueños yacía a sus pies, derrumbado, y ella podía sentirse verdaderamente libre. ¡Nunca jamás, nunca jamás, dejaría que alguien le pusiera las manos encima!

El sonido de un roce en el suelo llamó la atención de Terry, quien se había dado vuelta, viendo a su hermano, quien, aprovechándose de este momento, se enderezó, queriendo levantarse. Y ya no pudo contener la furiosa necesidad de liquidarlo por su cuenta, arrojándose sobre él, sacudiéndolo sin misericordia.

\- ¡Le pagarás caro, pedazo de estiércol! - Le había gritado, tirando de él por el pelo, moviéndolo varios metros, sin tener compasión por sus gritos de dolor. Entonces su furia cayó sobre él, fríamente, sin palabras, solo golpes. Estaba en tal estado de impotencia que ahora no podía recordar exactamente qué golpiza le había infligido, ni cuánto tiempo había durado. Solo recordaba las súplicas de Candy para que dejara de golpear a ese pobre diablo que ya no era nadie ante sus ojos. Él solo tenía una idea en mente: eliminar este gusano para que nunca le hiciera daño a la mujer que amaba. Sin duda lo habría matado si ella no hubiera logrado hacerlo recuperar la razón. Gracias a ella, no se había convertido en un asesino, pero conservaba ese sabor inconcluso que le impedía librarse de la culpa de no haber estado allí cuando debía haberlo hecho. Sabía que de ahora en adelante no podía evitar temer por ella en cualquier momento, y eso lo ponía terriblemente ansioso.

¿Cómo no sospeché nada de lo que él tenía en mente...? - siguió preguntándose. Estaba terriblemente enojado por haber subestimado a su hermano, ese hermano que no había visto en años y de quien no sabía nada. La última vez que se vieron, no era más que un adolescente pretencioso y despectivo, cuya astuta mirada debería haberlo alertado sobre los demonios internos que ya lo poseían. Sabía que era estúpido y cruel, pero nunca imaginó que podría comportarse así. Y, sin embargo, parecía que no era la primera vez que era violento con una mujer porque, mientras Candy y él huían por las cocinas para reunirse con John y su acompañante que los esperaban fuera, él se sorprendió cuando escuchó a una de las sirvientes decir a la otra:

\- ¡Espero que nunca volvamos a saber del señor Rodolfo! ¡Le llevó atacar a la señorita Candy para que finalmente el patrón reaccionara! Sin embargo, no es por no haberle alertado sobre la brutalidad de su hijo. ¿Cuántas veces caímos en las trampas que nos tendió?, ¿Cuántas veces estuvimos cerca de ser golpeadas o violadas? No debería decir esto, pero es una buena cosa que haya tratado de violar a la señorita Candy, ¡de lo contrario este monstruo habría seguido haciendo lo que él quisiera con nosotros!

Ante estas palabras, Terry se había detenido estupefacto frente a ellas. Las dos mujeres jóvenes se sobresaltaron, paralizadas por el asombro, al darse cuenta de que las había escuchado.

\- Dis... Disculpe Señor, no quería, no pensé... tartamudeó una de ellas temblando, mientras que la mirada glacial de este último pasaba cuidadosamente de una a otra. ¡Las iban a despedir, eso era seguro! Pero contra viento y marea, sus ojos se habían suavizado y se había dirigido a ellas saludándolas, inclinándose respetuosamente.

\- Disculpen a mi familia, y especialmente a mi hermano por todo lo que les ha hecho señoritas. No me puedo imaginar el infierno que han vivido con él. Les puedo prometer que ya no las molestará porque personalmente me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a manchar estos lugares con su presencia.

Con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro, las dos jóvenes mujeres asintieron con sus cabezas como respuesta. ¡Esperaban que las despidieran y recibieron a cambio las excusas del joven duque! Esa noche quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre... ¡y en la mente de todos!...

Así, el carácter violento y perverso de Rodolfo era un secreto de Polichinela... ¿Cómo pudo su padre haber sido sordo a las quejas de su personal? Por su inacción, había dejado que su hermano creyera que podía permitirse todo y que nada podría sucederle a cambio.

¿A cuántas mujeres había agredido bajo la cubierta de la "bendición" de la familia? Definitivamente, esta familia lo hacía sentir enfermo y ¡estaba más que feliz de dejarla!

Discretos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza. John estaba en la entrada, con una taza de té en la mano.

\- Humphrey hizo té. ¿Vienes a acompañarnos en la sala de estar?

La mirada de Terry osciló entre Candy y John de manera vacilante.

\- Ella está a salvo aquí... - dijo él con voz tranquilizadora - Vamos, ven con nosotros, te servirá para cambiar de pensamientos en lugar de quedarte en esta habitación deprimiéndote.

John tenía razón. Candy estaba durmiendo pacíficamente y no había necesidad de preocuparse. De todos modos, no estaría muy lejos de ella, unos metros como máximo...

Tranquilizado, asintió a la propuesta de John y se levantó, no sin dejar la puerta entreabierta para más tranquilidad. Para que pudiera oírla si se despertaba... El apartamento de John y Humphrey estaba en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de Londres, no muy lejos de la galería de arte de Humphrey. Las obras de John habían estado en exhibición, al igual que la de muchos otros jóvenes talentos, como Christian Blake, cuyos magníficos desnudos comenzaban a eclipsar al hermano de Candy. Contra todo pronóstico, esta competencia, lejos de desmoralizarlo, estimulaba al joven artista que veía en esta rivalidad una nueva motivación.

\- Conocí el éxito muy rápido - explicó John a Terry mientras contemplaba una de sus obras - y eso no es muy bueno para un artista, especialmente cuando se es joven. Rápidamente pensé que había llegado a la cima y nada podía hacer que volviera a descender. Afortunadamente, jóvenes nuevos como Blake me trajeron a la realidad, de lo contrario, nunca me hubiera cuestionado a mí mismo y me habría convertido en un pintor pasado de moda. Sospecho que Humphrey sobre expuso a Blake para ponerme a prueba.

\- Mi amigo necesitaba un electroshock - dijo Humphrey mientras le daba a Terry una taza de té - y lo hice bien porque tus últimas pinturas son las más bellas que has hecho. Prometen tener mucho éxito.

\- Esperemos que tengas razón - dijo John, levantando su taza como un deseo de éxito. Terry levantó la suya y después se la llevó a los labios, pero el extraño gesto que hizo con la cabeza al dar el primer sorbo provocó la risa de sus interlocutores.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Olvidé decirte que Humphrey es escocés - John se rio entre dientes- y, por lo tanto, tiende a poner el whisky en todas partes, especialmente en el té.

\- ¡Debiste haber vaciado la botella, Humphrey! ... - gritó Terry tosiendo ruidosamente - Pero como yo mismo soy escocés, solo puedo elogiar esta iniciativa... ¡sin embargo sorprendente!

\- ¡Me ves feliz, Terrence! - dijo Humphrey, tintineando a su vez - No hay nada mejor que un pequeño whisky para alejar las preocupaciones.

\- Quisiera que tuvieras razón... - dijo Terry, suspirando tristemente.

\- Ella se recuperará, no te preocupes - dijo John poniendo una mano reconfortante en su hombro - ¡No hay nadie más fuerte y más valiente que Candy, puedo testificarlo!

Frente al aire interrogativo que Terry le mostró, lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá y le contó el día en que, mientras vivía en el Hogar de Pony, había ido en secreto a visitarla en la casa de los Leagan. Finalmente descubrió que ella vivía en un granero, que era su sirviente y que la maltrataban. Su vida allí no era fácil, sin embargo, no había perdido su buen humor o amabilidad. Ella siempre había sido un modelo de valentía y esperanza para mí. A menudo pensaba en ella cuando las cosas no iban bien en mi vida y eso me ayudó mucho. Sé que se recuperará de esta triste experiencia con Rodolfo, y ciertamente más rápido que este último, dado el estado en el que lo dejó... ¡Este idiota no sabía con quién estaba tratando!

Terry no respondió, solo miraba el contenido de su taza.

\- Ella tiene muchos más recursos de los que crees...

\- En realidad... - dijo Terry, suspirando - No dudo sobre la resistencia de Candy. Creo que el que tendrá más problemas para recuperarse, soy yo... Candy se defendió y derrotó a su agresor. Mientras que de mi lado, guardo una impresión de algo inacabado que no me deja en paz...

\- ¿Inacabado?

\- Sí, incompleto. Y sé que si no hago algo, me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida.

Ante estas palabras, se levantó y le preguntó a John. - ¿Te puedo confiar a Candy por unas horas?

\- Por supuesto, pero... pero... ¿A dónde vas?

\- A terminar lo que quedó inconcluso... - respondió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la entrada.

\- ¡No hagas nada irremediable, Terry! - exclamó John mientras el joven actor ya cruzaba el umbral de su departamento - ¡Candy te necesita demasiado!

Terry le respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano y desapareció en el oscuro pasillo.

Los dos amigos se miraron con perplejidad y se dejaron caer en el sofá con cansancio. ¿Qué le dirían a Candy si se despertaba antes de que volviera su prometido? ¿Que lo dejaron irse para acabar con su hermano? John negó con la cabeza para ahuyentar el agonizante pensamiento que lamentablemente tendría la oportunidad de hacerse realidad. Además de prepararse para la respuesta adecuada que evitaría alarmarla, una respuesta que tuvo que darse prisa para encontrar, pues su amiga acababa de aparecer bostezando en medio de la sala de estar.

\- John... Humphrey... ¿Dónde está Terry?

Los colores ocre del sol al amanecer se extendían lentamente sobre las fachadas de los edificios que bordeaban el puerto. A lo lejos se veían las siluetas de los barcos que regresaban de su pesca nocturna, con sus redes llenas de peces y crustáceos que se venderían en un mercado. Era temprano, pero ya había mucha gente ocupada en el paseo marítimo, con poco interés en el coche de color oscuro que se dirigía hacia un barco de carga que permanecía atracado. El auto se detuvo frente al carguero. El conductor salió, rodeó el vehículo y abrió la puerta trasera, dejando aparecer la cabeza de Rodolfo Grandchester, quien mostraba en su frente ansiosa su profunda frustración. Él pareció dudar unos segundos, luego enderezó la barbilla con orgullo y salió del automóvil.

Se ajustó la parte de atrás de su chaqueta, y miró hacia el paisaje urbano que se extendía detrás de él por última vez. Todavía conmocionado por los acontecimientos de la noche, luchó por darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El conductor acababa de poner la única maleta que le habían permitido llevar junto a él y la miró con consternación.

 _¡Desterrado como un malhechor, él, el hijo del duque de Grandchester! ¿Cómo le pudo haber ocurrido eso?... ¡Era culpa de esa mujer, esa seductora Candice, quien le había hecho guiños con los ojos todo el día y luego lo había rechazado, después de haberlo llevado a su habitación! ¡Sucia prostituta americana! Si ella no lo hubiera atacado cobardemente, él no habría sido tomado por sorpresa y podría haberle mostrado quién era el maestro y ¡a ella le hubiera gustado eso!, ¡la solapada! Sus gritos de placer habrían atraído a ese idiota de Terrence quien la habría descubierto disfrutando plenamente entre los brazos de un hombre, ¡de uno verdadero!... ¡Cómo lamentaba haber sido tan ingenuo! Él había sido demasiado bueno con ella, ¡debería haberle quebrado la mandíbula desde el principio, le habría calmado esa furia! ¡Y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, también le habría roto la nariz! Él había dominado a las más recalcitrantes, ¡y ellas nunca se habían quejado a cambio! ¡Una más que no sabía lo que quería!..._

\- Es hora de que usted se suba al barco, señor Rodolfo... - intervino Carson con una voz sin emoción. El duque le había pedido que se ocupase de la partida de su abominable hijo, la partida que él deseaba discretamente y, sobre todo, ¡de manera rápida! El mayordomo había cumplido con este pedido con un entusiasmo y una satisfacción difíciles de ocultar. Nunca había apreciado a esta persona odiosa y despectiva, cuya perversidad no ignoraba, y sintió un gran alivio finalmente al deshacerse de él.

Inmerso en sus sórdidos pensamientos, Rodolfo volvió su cara hinchada hacia él y le hizo una mueca:

\- No te preocupes, Carson, ¡tomaré este maldito barco! ¡Pero no muestres demasiado rápido tu regocijo! Mi padre no es eterno, y cuando llegue el momento, volveré, sí, ¡volveré! ¡Seré el nuevo Duque y te inclinarás ante mis pies!

\- ¡Deberías verdaderamente subirte a ese barco antes de que no pueda resistir la tentación de hacerte saltar al agua!

Rodolfo se giró sobresaltado y reconoció a su hermano cuya silueta se dibujaba en la sombra que se reflejaba bajo el sol del amanecer.

\- ¿T... Terry? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? Exclamó, retrocediendo cautelosamente.

\- Quería asegurarme de que te fueras... ¡Eres tan cobarde que podrías huir! ¡Tú no eres más que una deshonra!

\- ¡Estás muy equivocado al hablar de deshonor!, ¡Tú que no dudaste en atacar a tu propio hermano!

\- ¿Mi hermano? ¿Pero de qué hermano estás hablando? - dijo Terry acercándose a él, y quedando tan cerca de su pecho que lo sintió temblar, sacudido por un miedo incontrolable – Ya no tengo un hermano desde que descubrí su verdadera naturaleza... ¡Nuestros antepasados deben sacudirse en su tumba!

Rodolfo puso los ojos en blanco, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Deja ese tono moralizador conmigo, hermano! ¡Sabemos que todas dicen "no" pero que quieren lo contrario! Podría habértelo probado si no nos hubieras interrumpido...

Un golpe en medio de su mandíbula lo hizo moverse hacia atrás, arrastrándolo hasta el borde del muelle. Esta vez, ¡él no se escaparía! Mientras se enderezaba lentamente, Terry ya lo estaba agarrando por el cuello y, sin ninguna otro miramiento, lo había levantado sobre el agua negruzca.

\- Pero... ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás loco? ¡Nooooo! ¡Detente! - gritó Rodolfo, echándose hacia atrás, balanceándose de puntillas. Paralizado por el miedo, no se atrevió a luchar, observando de manera inquieta el agua profunda que se movía bajo sus pies.

Atraídos por los gritos, algunos marineros ocupados terminando de cargar, levantaron la cabeza en su dirección, luego sacudiendo la cabeza desilusionados, regresaron a su trabajo refunfuñando en voz baja.

 _Una liquidación de cuentas entre aristocráticos, aquí... ¡Lo habremos visto todo!..._

Lo siento, Rodolfo, pero... - dijo Terry, burlonamente - Acabas de decir "no" ¿verdad? ¿Debo interpretar esto como un "sí"? Porque no entendí bien tu razonamiento de antes. ¿Es un "no" que significa "sí" o un "no" que significa "no"? ¡Sé más explícito, "hermano"!

\- No, no, noooooo! - gimió su hermano negando con la cabeza - ¡Te lo ruego, Terry, no me sueltes! Soy un... nadador muy malo, ¡lo sabes! ¡Por piedad!

Por única vez, Rodolfo dijo la verdad. Casi se había ahogado en el río cuando era niño y desde entonces le temía por el agua. Debía realmente estar muy asustado, al estar suspendido de esa manera sobre el agua. Petrificado, gimió y chilló como una bestia asustada. ¡El atacante de mujeres indefensas realmente no se veía bien!

Terry vaciló por unos segundos más, después, con un suspiro de cansancio, lo atrajo sin contemplaciones hacia él, quien respiró con alivio al pisar suelo firme.

\- ¡Eres realmente una escoria, Rodolfo! - dijo Terry con un gesto de disgusto - ¡Vete de aquí lo antes posible!

Pero mientras su hermano le obedecía, lo sostuvo por última vez por el cuello, y agregó en un tono más amenazador.

\- No tendrás una segunda oportunidad, Rodolfo. No quiero verte nunca más, NUNCA MÁS, ¿lo entiendes?, de lo contrario... ¡YO TE MATARÉ! - lo dijo con la mandíbula apretada - ¿Lo has entendido?

Rodolfo asintió febrilmente con la cabeza, aterrorizado por lo que había leído en la mirada de su hermano, lo que no le dejaba ninguna duda en cuanto a su determinación, y se alejó de él con aire lastimoso.

\- ¡Vete ahora! ¡Olvidaremos a tu miserable persona!

Sin desanimarse, tomó su maleta con un rápido gesto y se dirigió al puente que conectaba el muelle con la nave de carga. Pero estando al otro lado, giró sobre sus talones, y levantando el puño, le gritó a Terry y Carson:

\- ¡Me vengaré! ¡Algún día lamentarás la forma en que me trataste!

\- ¡Vete de aquí o inmediatamente pondré en ejecución mi amenaza! - gritó Terry, acercándose rápidamente al puente, decidido a golpear una vez más a su cobarde hermano.

Más temeroso que imprudente, el joven corrió a refugiarse dentro del barco para evitar, esta vez, reaparecer... Terry y Carson sin embargo observaron con ansiedad la partida del barco y solo contuvieron la respiración cuando desapareció en el horizonte.

Visiblemente emocionados, intercambiaron una mirada muy elocuente y caminaron silenciosamente hacia el automóvil. Pero cuando Terry subió a él, se detuvo y se volvió hacia Carson.

\- Siento Carson, que hayas tenido que ver todo esto... Estoy tan avergonzado de lo que es mi familia...

\- Mi Señor, lo que vi hoy solo confirmó la gran estima que usted me genera. Podría haber lanzado a su hermano y haberlo humillado frente a todas estas personas. Después de todo, habría tenido solo lo que se merece. Pero no se ha rebajado ante esa mediocridad. Es noble de sangre pero, sobre todo, es noble de alma. Esto, en mi opinión, simboliza la verdadera nobleza que encarna naturalmente. Es un buen hombre, Terrence y para mí es un gran honor y un gran orgullo poder servirle...

El mayordomo inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizado por la familiaridad de sus palabras.

\- Mil excusas, mi Señor, no sé lo que me llevó a dirigirme a usted por su nombre...

\- Ten la seguridad, mi amigo - dijo Terry, poniendo una mano cariñosa en su hombro - No estoy para formalidades. ¡Todo lo contrario! Y si no te importa, te agradecería mucho que continúes llamándome así cuando estemos los dos solos...

\- Yo... trataré de hacerlo mi señor, lo siento, Terrence... Pero creo que nunca lo lograré...

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso lo que veremos, Carson! ¡Cuenta conmigo para recordártelo!

Ante estas palabras, se estaba preparando para subir al automóvil cuando una voz femenina lo llamó.

\- ¿Terry?

\- ¡Candy! gritó, sorprendido, mientras ella se arrojaba a sus brazos con un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¡Oh Dios, Terry, estaba tan asustada por ti!

\- Pero, ¿por qué, mi amor? – le preguntó mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla. Los rayos del sol jugaban con el iris de sus ojos, haciéndolos translúcidos. ¡Qué hermosa era y cómo se moría por besarla!

\- Cuando me di cuenta de que estarías aquí, - respondió con una voz preocupada por la emoción, - ¡tuve tanto miedo de que cometieras algo irreparable!

\- Para ser honesto, no pude resistir poner mi puño en su cara...

\- ¿Y? - inquirió ella ansiosamente, buscando a Rodolfo a su alrededor.

\- Y nada más... Lo miré y vi solo a un ser lastimoso para quien no sentía más que desprecio. No quería ser afectado por su suciedad. Así que principalmente me aseguré de que se fuera, y de que hubiera entendido que nunca debía volver... Ahora él está muy lejos, mi amada. No te preocupes más...

\- ¡Oh, Terry! - Exclamó ella, abrazándose a sus brazos, - "No me dejes así, por favor". ¡Realmente pensé que me moriría de angustia!

\- Nunca te dejaré otra vez, Candy. Nuestros destinos están unidos para siempre. Vamos, ¡preparémonos para empacar y salir de aquí! ¡Quiero regresar a Estados Unidos lo más pronto posible para convertirte en mi esposa!

\- ¡No podrías hacerme una mejor proposición! - Dijo ella, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Pero antes de eso, ¿me dejarás?...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me dejarás besarte una última vez en suelo británico, ¿Señorita pecosa?

Candy frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba el apodo que odiaba pero no lo alejó mientras él tomaba su cara bonita entre sus manos y ponía sus labios en los de ella. El calor de su aliento la invadió por completo y ella respondió a su beso con una tierna modestia, con las mejillas ardiendo de deseo contenido. En unas pocas horas, en unos días, serían libres, lejos de todos los obstáculos. Libres y más fuertes como pareja, unidos para la eternidad... Lo que Candy no sabía era que necesitaba toda esta fuerza para superar los nuevos desafíos que le esperaban a su regreso...

Fin del capítulo 21


End file.
